New Me
by nadenelouis3
Summary: Dominique Weasley isn't the typical Weasley. She hates her family, breaks the rules, gets into trouble and doesn't care of the outcomes. What happens when she gets kicked out of Beauxbatons and forced to attend Hogwarts? What happens when she learns the brother she despises, needs her help? What happens when the rebel-Weasley, meets the rebel-Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>All the Weasley-Potter children were pranksters, everybody knew and expected that. Fred II and James II were of course the worse pranksters, oddly enough with Lucy coming a close second after them. The whole lot of them were different; Victoire as the oldest was the mothering one, the caring one who loved everything about everybody and always had time to listen to her cousins' problems; James was the oldest boy so he was protective over all his cousins, even Fred who was just a month younger than him, if anybody in Hogwarts ever said or did anything to or about a member of his family he'd stand up for them. Fred and James, who were practically brothers, were the most notorious pranksters Hogwarts had seen since before the war; Fred had the same personality as his father and namesake and turned everything into a joke. Molly was the studious one out of the generation and took rules extremely seriously, but she too still liked the odd prank. Rose wasn't as bad as Molly but she too stuck to the rules, the majority of the time or whenever she and Albus weren't taking adventures of their own. Albus was exactly like his father, star seeker, prone to adventures and practically his identical twin. Lucy was nothing like her sister, Quidditch obsessed she didn't really care for her studies and focused on helping her team win the Quidditch cup and trying to beat her cousin Lily's record for scoring goals in a single match. Lily Potter was Lucy's best friend, like James and Fred those two were more like sisters than friends or cousins, she was the youngest Chaser for Gryffindor ever, making the team in her first year and the only person who was close to becoming as good as she is, is Lucy. Hugo preferred chess over Quidditch and still is the only person who can ever beat his father, and remains undefeated throughout the entire school. Louis, the only Ravenclaw in the entire family, had a smile for everybody and once they met him, he became every ones best friend. The baby of the family, Roxanne is everyone's favourite and loved and adored by everybody she meets.<p>

There's one person from the Weasley-Potter family that everybody forgets about. Dominique Weasley, younger sister of Victoire, older sister of Louis and daughter of Bill and Fleur. Choosing to attend Beauxbatons where she could be away from the family she doesn't get on with, the wizarding world forgot of her existence practically. Her family loved her, the same amount of love they had for their other relatives of course but Dominique was different to her family; she didn't care about her grades, reputation or whether people liked her or not. Dominique Ginny Weasley was _trouble_, not the trouble that James, Fred and Lucy caused, not the trouble that is funny. She was trouble enough to get her expelled from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic her sixth year. Since she attended a school in France, it made sense for her to live there permanently, her maternal Grandparents were tired of living with the trouble Dominique gave, and after fighting with another student with resulted in the student having to be admitted to the Hospital wing, like the school, her Grandparents had had enough and threw Dominique out. Having no choice, her parents moved her back to England and arranged with Hogwarts for her to enrol into Hogwarts.

Dominique was furious that her Grandparents were throwing her out, and since the boy she put in the hospital wing was her cousins best friend, her Aunt Gabrielle refused to let her live with them. She hated England, hated living with her 'perfect' brother and 'incredible' sister and she only really got along with two of her cousins, Rose and Albus.

* * *

><p><strong>Dominique P.O.V.<strong>

"EXPELLED?" Bill fumed at me when my Grandfather apparated me to England over the Christmas holidays, I was due to start at Hogwarts in January and like every Christmas, the entire Weasley-Potter family were at the Burrow, which meant my entire family were able to sit and lecture me on being expelled from one of the best schools in the magical world.

"Yeah Dad, I'm pretty sure that's what Posey put in her letter to you. Go on traitor, you can go back to France." I spat at my Grandfather who just sighed.

"Dominique! Your Grandmuzzer and I love you, we just can't put up wiz any more trouble from you!" He told me, coming over to hug me. I didn't hate my Grandfather; he was the best person in my entire life, so I hugged him back. I could have begged, pleaded with him to change his mind but I knew it wouldn't have mattered, Grandmother Appoline was determined I stay in England and with my parents.

"I'll write to you Minnie." He promised me, making me smile with the little nickname I only allowed him to call me. I nodded and watched while he hugged my mother goodbye.

"What happened to the little blonde, thirteen year old I saw on her last visit?" I heard Gran ask me, I turned from the doorway, away from my furious parents and looked at my other family members, the cousins and my siblings weren't here but my Grandparents and Aunts and Uncles were, Teddy was too and according to Grandmother Appoline, Teddy and Victoire were engaged.

"She grew up." I muttered, glancing at my long jet-black hair that reached my waist. After a visit from my parents and siblings two years ago, my Aunt mentioned Vic and I were practically identical, especially our matching shoulder length white blonde hair, hours after she said that I'd died my hair and charmed it so it was longer than it had ever been in my life.

"I think it looks very pretty Dominique." Aunt Audrey complimented me with a smile.

"So do I, obviously I wouldn't have done it otherwise." I sarcastically told her, sitting in a chair between Uncles Harry and Ron, waiting for Dad to blow up at me.

"Don't speak to your Aunt like that, and enough of how she looks. You got expelled? Expelled Dominique! Meaning they had enough of you so they threw you out!" Dad shouted, again I just rolled my eyes and let out a breath.

"Really? Is that what happened? I thought -" I snapped back at him before he interrupted me.

"Do not get smart with me young lady! You're lucky Hogwarts is accepting you otherwise it would have been Durmstrang and -" I interrupted him this time and stood up.

"Lucky? Yeah I'm real lucky I got chucked out of school for defending myself and now have to go to a school with that lot. Durmstrang? What happened to home-schooling? The thought of spending more than three months a year with me not a good one, _Daddy_? Don't worry the feelings mutual. I'm going for a walk." I shouted, just as loud as he was. I ignored him shouting after me and faintly heard Mum call after me, "Stay in the garden."

Grinning because I knew they'd be watching I took a box out of my pocket and lit a cigarette up, before jumping over the garden fence and heading towards the muggle village where some of my cousins would probably be, hopefully Albus or Rose.

I couldn't find anybody so after an hour of walking round the village and pushing a group of kids of a bench in the park I decided I had nothing better to do but to return to the Burrow.

As I climbed back over the fence I could see the kitchen crowded and groaned.

"Feeding time at the zoo." I muttered to myself before walking into the building. Everybody was sat around the table, all squeezed together, I saw two empty chairs, one between my parents and one between Albus and Lily. Not caring whose seat I took I sat between Al and Lily, ignoring my parents all together, I also ignored the silence that came upon the usually loud people when I entered the room.

"We told you not to leave the garden." Dad snapped, glaring at me because I ignored the chair that I was supposed to sit in.

"I'm sixteen not six. I'll go where I like when I like." I shrugged. "Albus, how've you been?" I turned to my favourite cousin, he opened his mouth to reply but Mum cut him off.

"You are still a child! Obviously the way your acting proves that, now move out of Scorpius' chair and sit here! You were late for this meal so it's your fault you can't sit next to your cousin." I looked around for 'Scorpius' whoever the hell that was; everybody was watching me with exasperated looks from the adults and amused looks from the kids.

"Who the hell is Scorpius? Who knocked another one out?" I asked the adults, noticing some of my Uncle's had to bite back a laugh.

"I'm Scorpius and I'm not family." A deep voice chuckled from behind me, turning in the chair I looked at the tall blonde boy who was smirking arrogantly at me from the staircase.

"Scorpius Malfoy, that's my chair." He grinned and nodded to the chair, holding his hand out.

"Dominique. I'll let you know when I care." I shrugged and turned back to my, now full, plate and began eating. I refused to comment on how much I missed Gran's cooking. I half-expected Scorpius to physically kick me out of his chair, but he never. He just smirked again and went to sit between my parents. Other conversations picked up from where they trailed off, I just turned to Rose who was sat on Albus' other side.

"Rosie! Tell me where sharing? Please tell me I don't have to share with one of _them_." I scowled at nodded towards Victoire, who was whispering to Teddy and Molly who was reading at the table.

"We're sharing; Al and Scorp are too though so it's going to be a tight squeeze." Rose giggled.

"Really? Your Dad lets you share a room with somebody who isn't a relative? You must not be shagging -" I grinned, which turned into a groan when Dad snapped, "Dominique! Language!"

"_Making love_, then." I emphasized and smirked at Dad who just glared at me again. I sneaked a glance at Scorpius who was laughing, along with Rose and Albus.

"Me and Scorp? Gross, we're best friends." Rose shrugged with an eye roll. I just winked at her and returned back to my meal. I felt some one's eyes on me and glanced up to see Scorpius sat staring at me. Weirdly, I felt myself blush, which I never do, and felt something flutter in my stomach when I looked into his eyes. He never looked away, just smirked at me, I saw Dad looking at the two of us so I, knowing it would piss him off, smiled and winked at Scorpius flirtatiously before looking down at my plate.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the meal I listened to everybody else's conversations, not wanting to talk to any of my relatives who I didn't really like. I was listening to Lily and Lucy discuss Quidditch when Uncle Percy spoke to me.

"So Dominique? What are you doing when you get to Hogwarts? You don't have a House nor have you sat any exams." He asked me, I rolled my eyes when everybody stopped talking and looked at me again.

"Get lives." I muttered to my cousins who either rolled their own eyes or scowled at me. "I don't know, and I sat my exams at school after they threw me out. I don't really care about a House; I'll be gone as soon as I turn seventeen anyway." I shrugged at him.

"You'll be where when you are seventeen?" Dad spluttered.

"Gone. From school, England, you." I told him with a raised eyebrow.

"And just where do you think you're going to go? Your Grandparents and Aunt Gabrielle won't have you, we're all you have left." He snapped at me.

"Damn, that's my plans ruined then. Guess I'll have to stay in this shitty country, with this crappy family." I scoffed with a shake of my head.

"Dominique! That is enough! I am sick of your attitude and the way you speak about everything. We are your family whether you like it or not and you can get that rubbish idea out of your head! You are not leaving school until you've sat your N.E.W.T.'s and got some qualifications under your belt. No daughter of mine is going to waste her life away because she doesn't like her family." Dad snarled, getting louder and louder with each word.

"Sick of me already Daddy? I've only been in the country for a couple of hours. You do realise this is the longest conversation we've had since...a really long time ago?" I reminded him, I never gave him chance to answer though I just carried on. "And I don't need any qualifications to do what I want to do so I really couldn't care less about Hogwarts, come May I'm gone." I warned him before standing up and walking into the living room where my suitcases where.

"Which room am I in? I'm tired and want to go to bed." I asked Mum, who was still in shock from what I just said.

"Uncle Ron's old room." Albus told me after a couple of second's silence, nodding once I tried to pick three suitcases up at once, but failed.

"Perfect." I scowled as one of them burst open, letting a bunch of my clothes and underwear spill all over. I heard a chair scrape across the floor when I bent down to pick them all up and saw somebody pick a bunch of my underwear up.

"Thanks pervert." I smirked at Scorpius when I took my underwear of him. "It's called a thong." I grinned when he picked the small garment and raised an eyebrow. He never replied, just picked two of my suitcases up and took them upstairs for me. I grabbed the other one and followed him up the stairs, choosing to ignore the whispers I heard from James and Fred. I followed him up all the flights of stairs, slightly tired from carrying the large suitcase, who knows how tired he is considering he left me the lightest one.

"You have a lot of clothes." He noted when he put the two suitcases in the corner of the room. I flung mine on one of the two double beds. Double beds? Are our parents trying to create teenage pregnancy?

"These are just my winter clothes, the necessities. Grandpa is sending my other clothes along once I get back to Shell Cottage. Sucks having no belongings and just clothes." I shrugged, opening my suitcase and trying to find some nightwear.

"Probably, we're sharing by the way. Rose and Albus sleep head and foot in that one so we'll be sharing this one. I am not sleeping with a dude and Rose kicks in her sleep so she'd probably crack a rib." Scorpius told me, sitting beside my suitcase and patting the bed with a wink.

"Really, well I have nightmares. What if I wake you up?" I asked him with a smirk. Flirting came naturally to me; Grandmother Appoline told me I had more Veela in me than Victoire, which is why I sometimes had problems controlling my temper.

"I'll give you a squeeze, it gets awfully cold in here on a night you know, and you might wanna wear some thermals." He grinned back and eyed one of my silk nightgowns that I'd thrown on my bed.

"Or, we both get naked and huddle together. After all, isn't sharing body heat the quickest way of getting warm?" I asked him, smiling when he cleared his throat and stood up, moving so he was stood behind me. "Don't worry Cory; I'm sure I'll be warm enough." I turned to look at him, holding my smallest pair of pyjama shorts up, smiling when I saw him gulp. I watched him walk out of the room and laughed to myself when he shut the door. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.

Sneaking back in the bedroom after going outside for a cigarette, I checked to see if I'd woken anybody up; Rose and Albus were both still snoring away and Scorpius was fast asleep, breathing slowly.

"Are you that stupid you couldn't just open the window?" I heard him ask me when I climbed into the bed, careful not to touch him with my practically blue, body.

"I actually like Albus and Rose, I don't want them to get cold and they don't like the smell." I whispered, turning to face him I saw that he was laid awake, but still sleepy.

"They don't mind the cold and they're used to the smell." He smirked, leaning over and opening the small window that was above our bed. I narrowed my eyes as he grabbed a box from under his pillow and stuck one in his mouth.

"You smoke? In here?" Even though I'd just had one I accepted the one he gave me and let him light it for me.

"Your Gran doesn't come up here, nobody but us four, now you, do and there's a charm on the room so the smell doesn't let out. Rosie came up with it in the summer at Harry's party, she smokes when she's drunk you know." He told me with a chuckle.

"Really? Little rebel never included that in her letters, didn't even know she had it in her to get drunk." I snorted, looking at Rose's sleeping form, I missed her so much when I was in France.

"She likes a drink does our Rosie. She's always trying to get us to sneak down to Hogsmeade." Scorpius laughed.

"Really? How do you sneak out of the place? What exactly is the building? Beauxbatons is a Palace. A Palace full of two faced, back stabbing bitches." I added under my breath, he either never heard me or ignored my comment.

"It's a castle in Scotland. There are a few secret passageways and Albus has a map of the place that tells us where everybody is so we know when to come and go. Can I ask you a question?" He looked at me, blowing his smoke in my face.

"Only if I get to ask you one in return." I shrugged, blowing smoke back in his face.

"Why did you get kicked out?" He asked me quietly, looking at my eyes. His were a strange grey colour but I liked them, they helped calm me down as soon as I got angry at his question, his eyes calmed me down.

"Why aren't you celebrating the Holiday with your own family?" I asked him straight away, I could tell it was a sensitive subject because the smirk left his face for a brief second and something flashed in his eyes, but then his eyes were clear and his smirk was back.

"My parents and I don't exactly see eye to eye, I turned seventeen in September and severed all ties with them." He told me, glancing at the other bed for a second before looking back into my eyes.

"I put a boy in hospital." I told him after a couple of seconds.

"Why? You got expelled for a fight? Pretty strict school isn't it?" He asked me with a snort.

"I was already on my final chance, probation you could say, and what I did to Peter just finalized it. The Governors wouldn't even listen to me when I tried to explain, not that I blame them. Why don't your parents and you get along?" I asked him, a question for a question. I ignored all the feelings that came up when I thought about Peter and why I put him in the hospital, if I ignored them they would go away and I wouldn't have to deal with it.

"Well, when I started Hogwarts I got sorted into Gryffindor and then became friends with Albus and Rose. The House and friendship my parents, and by that I mean my Dad, could handle. Visiting them over the holidays they could handle too and when they came to my house my Dad would leave. Me being Rose's boyfriend he couldn't handle and 'forbid' me to see her. He told me I had to choose, my friends, which isn't just those two but everybody; James, Lily, Fred, Hugo, or my family. This was last Christmas and I've lived with your Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny ever since. I turned seventeen in September and got my trust fund so I'm getting my own place in the summer, assuming your Aunt actually lets me leave. How bad did you beat him up?" We both finished our cigarettes so he flicked them out of the window, shut it and lay back down on his back, turning his head so we were facing each other.

"Wow, I take it you weren't supposed to be put into Gryffindor? You chose that bunch of idiots over your parents? Sounds stupid." I muttered before I took a deep breathe. "I fractured his skull, shattered the bones in his right knee and left hand, cracked a few ribs and broke his nose. He got a few bruises too." I muttered, looking in his eyes for his reaction; he was shocked at first but then he just accepted it.

"Something like that. This is going to sound totally vain and self-centred but, don't you know who I am?" He asked me, ignoring the part about me nearly killing that son of a bitch.

"Scorpius." I muttered.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." He whispered his name, a frown coming on his face.

"Dominique Ginny Weasley." I whispered back, scowling at my surname. I noticed his small smile when I never called him up on his family. I knew of the Malfoys, everybody did. Everybody knew how his father, Grandparents and Aunt were in Lord Voldemort's inner circle and had seen countless people murdered and tortured.

"Will you two shut up and go to sleep?" Albus shouted, making us both laugh, but close our eyes and turn away from each other.

"Night Weasley." He whispered, which earned him a kick from me.

"Night Malfoy." I giggled when I felt him kick me back.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast the next morning was completely different to the meal last night; my parents seemed to have calmed down and were ignoring me, not that I cared. Scorpius joined me outside for a morning cigarette, which Gran straight away fussed at us for.

"It's a disgusting habit! Honestly Fleur, Ginny I do not know how you can let them do it." Gran fumed when we came back in, apparently stinking of smoke.

"He's an adult now mother, he can do what he likes. Except move out, that is allowed only when you finish school!" Aunt Ginny warned Scorpius, which made me burst out laughing. He shot me a grin and just shook his head when Ginny asked what was funny.

"What's your excuse Fleur? Dominique is still only sixteen, she has to do what you say." Uncle Percy asked Mum who opened her mouth, but I answered for her.

"Whoa; first of all, Dominique is right here! Secondly, I don't have to do what anybody says and thirdly, even if she had an excuse it's none of your business." One of the things I hated about this family; everybody was in every ones business. Apparently I shocked everybody for defending my mother, what was I supposed to do? Even if we didn't really see eye to eye, she's still my mother and besides, I preferred her over my father.

"Moving on." Dad pressed before an argument broke out. "Dominique, we want you to answer a few questions, living room now." He told me. I just scoffed and shrugged.

"Ask me here, no doubt you'll tell everybody anyway, this way I get to have breakfast and this lot can get the juicy gossip while they eat. Shoot." I told him, smirking when I saw his jaw twitch angrily.

"Fine, first of all; how did your exams go?" Mum asked me before Dad had a chance to speak, or yell at me, again stopping an argument.

"Alright, I scored enough to get onto the N.E.W.T courses at Hoggy's." I shrugged again, noticing how it annoyed my Dad I decided to do it a lot, buttering my toast. I noticed the cousins that were older than me, James, Fred and Molly, all look up quickly. The rivalry in this family pissed me off too.

"What scores did you get? Your headmistress told us she was having them marked the days you sat them." Dad asked me.

"Erm, I know I got an E in Potions and everything else I got an O in." I shrugged again.

"You got O's in everything when you sat the exams six months before everybody else?" Molly asked me, shock on her face.

"Yeah, and?" I didn't even look at her when I answered and just continued eating my breakfast.

"Darling, that is brilliant! I am so proud of you!" Mum grinned. "William?"

"If you sat the exams the same time as everybody else and got the same results than I'd be proud but since you had to sit them six months before because Hogwarts wouldn't accept you without any grades, I'm not proud." Dad told me, frowning. I felt the atmosphere change around me quickly and looked up; nobody really knew what to say or do. The cousins were looking at the adults while the adults looked uncomfortable.

"Dominique? What happened with that boy?" Mum asked me five minutes later, after nobody had spoken.

"You know what happened, we argued, fought and he ended up in hospital and I ended up here." I told her quickly, staring at my plate, appetite gone.

"I know you have a bad temper darling but I know you wouldn't put him through all that pain over an argument. Your Aunt Gabrielle told me that Miquel wrote her saying he's still in hospital and is having to use crutches to walk around. Think of that poor boy Dominique, he played Quidditch didn't he? His chances of becoming a professional player are over before they even started. His parents? How do you think they felt getting that letter from the school? Their son in hospital? You could have killed him Dominique, you could have -" Mum kept going on and on before I snapped. Standing up quickly so my chair went flying back. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed my glass of orange juice and threw it at the wall.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT! Don't tell me that I could have killed him! I know that! I know I nearly killed him! But you know what? I don't regret it, that bastard deserved _everything_ he got." I screamed at Mum, Dad stood up too and looked at me in surprise, most of my other relatives flinched, Lucy had to move because glass and orange juice covered her.

"Sorry." I muttered, glancing at her and Gran before storming out of the house and into the garden, I punched the wall and screamed in frustration. Memories of that night flooding back into my head.

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't the woman of the hour." I heard Peter Daveson's voice from behind me._

_"What do you want? This is the girls' bathroom Pete, you can't be in here." I told him, noticing that the door was shut and that we were alone in the room. I'd had a crush on Pete for months, a huge crush, but he was dating one of my friends so we obviously couldn't do anything about it. Lately though Maggie, his girlfriend, had been acting strange, wearing long sleeved clothes and trousers, which she never did, she became quiet and withdrawn and looked like she had spent the past few days crying her eyes out. We all assumed her and Pete were arguing, but he looked fine._

_"Isn't it obvious? I want you Domi. I'm sick and tired of Maggie. I want you." He came up close to me and whispered the last bit in my ear, before he started kissing me, my neck, shoulder, face, everywhere he could reach he kissed. It was pretty intense, more so because I'd just gotten out of the shower and was only wrapped in a towel. He tugged at it and it fell to the ground._

_"I know how you feel about me Domi, I feel the same but Maggie's always been there so we couldn't do anything. She's asleep now though, I've just left her room. We won't be interrupted." He whispered, not really knowing what I was thinking I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him roughly. Pretty soon he ended up naked too, both of us in the shower stall just in case somebody did come in. Just as we were about to have sex I rolled my head on the wall, my eye catching on the childish graffiti on the stall; 'Domi & Maggie. Friends forever!'_

_"We can't do this Pete. Maggie's my friend." I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. "Pete, no. We can't. She's my friend." I repeated louder, but he still wouldn't stop, he was kissing my neck and shoulders now, his fingers down below and he was hurting me slightly._

_"Peter, stop it!" I said louder, trying to push him off me._

_"Shut up, stop talking!" He spat at me, putting a hand over my mouth._

_"Stop, I don't want to." I tried telling him, pushing his arm off me. _

_"Dominique! SHUT UP!" He roared, slamming my hand against the wall with his arm, slapping me across the face with the other._

_"I said I don't want to. You're hurting me, stop it!" I yelled, never so frightened in my entire life. I hoped somebody was passing and heard my shouts._

_"Nobody is going to here. I silenced and locked the doors daft bitch. Honestly, Maggie never put up this much of a fight." He laughed coldly before returning to kiss me, he grabbed my hand and put it against _him_, which made me want to throw up. Minutes went by, tears falling down my face, I stopped trying to get him to stop it was pointless, he wouldn't stop until he wanted to. Afterwards I'd be dirty, I'd be raped._

_Raped._

_Something in me snapped, he was going to rape me and I was doing nothing about it. His shoulder was against my face because of the way he was stood and my hand was still against him so I did what came to me; bit into his shoulder until I could feel blood and grabbed his penis and dug my nails into it. It worked and he jumped backwards, punching me in my face as he did. _

_"Stupid bitch! Don't you know what I'm capable of?" He taunted me, stepping closer. I grabbed the first thing I could, the shower head. Strength I later guessed came from a mix of adrenaline, werewolf blood and Veela blood, allowed me to rip it of the wall, I hit him over the head with it, hearing a crack. He stumbled for a few steps before standing up straight, knocking it out of my hand and shoving me so I was on the floor. He put a hand around my throat and grabbed between my legs with his other hand, squeezing hard._

_"Not nice squeezing down there is it slag? I'm going to enjoy this one even more than Maggie." He yelled, he positioned himself so he was hovering above me, since one hand was around my throat and the other was keeping himself up he couldn't stop me from reaching out and grabbing the shower head. He didn't realise I was hitting him repeatedly, and once he was off me; punching, kicking, stamping, anything to hurt him, on any part of him I could reach. Only when I realised I was kneeling in blood did I stop. I got dressed and then screamed for help. The teachers asked me what happened, I just told them we were going to sleep together but then argued and had a fight that got too far. Not wanting them to look at me the way they would have if they discovered the truth. _

I was brought out of my flashback, which made me want to burst out crying, by a hand on the shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed, punching the hand away before I saw who it was. Scorpius was stood looking alarmed, I knew it wasn't for him but for me.

"Dominique? What happened just then? You completely freaked out. You're freezing, here." He peeled his hoodie of, leaving him in just a t-shirt, and handed it to me. I hadn't realised I was shivering until he mentioned it, that's what I get for standing in the yard in jeans and a t-shirt in the middle of winter in the snow.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just freaked out. She shouldn't have moaned on and on about it. I know what I did, I know how bad I hurt him. I was there!" I ranted, walking up and down in front of him, running my hands through my hair.

"This is why I didn't want to come here. This is why I freakin' hate this place, why I hate them! She couldn't have asked me in private could she? No, now everybody else is going to be thinking about how wild I am, how evil I am for putting that _poor, innocent_ boy in hospital. Truth is that son of a bitch deserved more than what I give him." I carried on ranting, running my hand through my hair and didn't realise I was crying until I felt a tear on my cheek. "Damn it! Stop crying!" I screamed to myself. Scorpius never did anything, for which I was thankful, he just stayed calm and watched me carefully. As I paced and ranted more about how I knew what I did, I saw into the window and could see everybody still in shock, my mother was leant over, picking up pieces of glass while my Dad was sat saying something. I heard the door open and close again and looked to see Albus and Rose come outside.

"Hey, are you ok?" Albus asked me, throwing Scorpius a coat which he put on quickly.

"Yes I'm fine. You have an Apparation license don't you? Good, you and Scorpius can side-along Rose and I. I am not staying in this fucking house with everybody. It's Christmas Eve, let's have some fun!" I said, in practically one breathe. The others didn't have time to answer me before I grabbed Rose's wrist and led her into the house.

"Dominique! Where are you going?" Mum asked me as we ran through the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Get ready! The boys will be coming up in a minute and I'm not bothered, but I'm pretty sure you don't want them to see you naked. We are not going out dressed like this. Help yourself." I told her, looking at her clothes which were the same as mine. They were fine if you were hanging around in the house all day, but I planned on having fun. I opened all three suitcases on mine and Scorpius' bed and immediately looked for an outfit to wear. I needed stylish, comfortable and warm. After much thought, during which both Scorpius and Albus came in and got changed themselves, not seeming bothered about me seeing them in their underwear. Albus stood behind me thankfully, we were close and I loved him but we'd never be _that _close. Scorpius stood in front of me and changed though, and I saw everything.

No wonder he always had that damn smirk on his face.

Settling on skinny jeans, ankle boots, a large shirt and my all-time favourite leather jacket I started to change too.

"Dom! Family remember?" Albus groaned, I turned and saw him bury his head in his pillow when I took my shirt and Scorpius' jumper off, standing in just my ratty jeans and bra.

"Don't like it, don't look." I shrugged, raising an eyebrow at Scorpius who was looking at me with a smirk, again.

Rose chose an outfit similar to mine, only she wore trainers instead of boots and chose a coat instead of a leather jacket, but she went out of the room to change.

"So what exactly are we doing today?" Scorpius asked me as I fastened my jacket. I left the room, hearing them three following me.

"Going to London, anyway I am not staying in this house all day long." I shrugged, wanting to walk straight past the family, apparently my parents had other ideas.

"Young lady, where are you going? Do you not have anything to say for what just happened?" Dad shouted, standing in front of me.

"I said sorry and I'm going out Dad." I shrugged, waiting for him to move.

"When will you be back?" Gran asked me quietly. Dad glared at her and Mum just sighed.

"Before midnight don't worry." I told her, grabbing Scorpius' arm and leading him out of the house.

"Come on guys. Let's have some fun." I grinned, slowly Scorpius, Albus and Rose grinned too. Before the door shut I swore I heard Uncle Harry laugh, "Hogwarts better watch out. That trio just became a quartet." This then made the majority of the others laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.**

"You know, everybody is going to be worried. It's pretty late." Rose muttered, checking her watch for the tenth time. "And it's getting dark."

"Stop worrying, we told them we were going out and we'd be back early. They'll be fine." I shrugged. We'd walked round London all day, stopping in Diagon Alley so we could all exchange some money over, and were quite cold, bored and tipsy. Well Albus and I were, Rose and Scorpius were boring and wouldn't drink, insisting that half of us needed to be sober and responsible.

"Yeah Rosie, stop being such a worry and have some fun!" Albus laughed, swigging from the bottle of muggle alcohol in his hand. "Oh look, a park!" He shouted, running across the road and into a little park.

Considering we were all sixteen and seventeen year old, freezing cold and half of us were quite tipsy, we had a laugh in that park. Mainly because Albus kept trying to crawl up one of the slides, which resulted in him falling on his bottom, which in turn made us three howl with laughter. We were having that much fun that we didn't notice another group of people enter the park.

"What do you think you're doing here? This is our park." A voice shouted from the group of five people, they were all wearing dark colored hooded tops, which were pulled over their face.

"We should go. Come on Albus." Rose muttered, going to grab Albus' hand. Scorpius moved closer to me, reaching out to take my hand.

"Hey, don't worry guys. We won't steal your girls." One of them, clearly a boy, jeered as he walked quickly up to where Scorpius and I stood. "We'll give you them back." He laughed, making his friends laugh. He stepped up to me and put his palm on my face.

"Don't touch me." I snarled at him, slapping his hand away.

"Daft bitch shouldn't have done that -" He laughed, grabbing my hair. He called me a daft bitch, which made me snap. When he grabbed my hair I put both my hands on his shoulders and threw my knee into his groin as hard as I could, ignoring the pain on my head because he dragged my head down when he doubled over. Fortunately for me, he let go off my hair and put both hands to his crotch.

"Don't fucking call me that!" I spat at him, not noticing that two his friends were coming rushing over.

"You really shouldn't have done that." One of them shouted, the next couple of seconds were comical; one of them slapped me across the face, I felt my lip pop and tasted blood in my mouth straight away, and the other punched Scorpius. At the same time Scorpius and I hit them both back, me sending mine back a couple of steps and Scorpius actually knocking his to the floor. Before the other two had a chance to hit us though, Scorpius literally picked the first guy up and threw him at the ones who weren't hit.

"Let's go." Rose barked, practically dragging me away from the park, I looked back to see a sober Albus and Scorpius hurrying after us. Albus took my arm the same time Scorpius took Rose's, sending us through the tube feeling and slamming our feet onto the ground.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Albus groaned, putting a hand over his mouth and running through the back door to the Burrow. Once again the kitchen seemed to be full of Weasley's. Rose followed after Albus, Scorpius seconds after her and after letting out a deep sigh I followed. I regretted it immediately though when I saw Aunt Ginny looking at Scorpius' face, or rather his bruise forming on his jaw line.

"Who were you fighting with? What's wrong with Albus?" She asked, looking from Scorpius to Rose, before gasping when she saw me. "Dominique! You're covered in blood!"

I rolled my eyes but walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall. Blood was covering my chin and my lip has swollen on one side.

"Huh." I shrugged and poured myself a glass of water, rinsed my mouth out for blood and spat the red-stained water in the sink, ignoring the groans of several relatives.

"Come here Dominique, I'll heal it." Mum told me, holding her hand out. Aunt Ginny had already heeled Scorpius' bruise and was now upstairs fussing over Albus. "Have you been drinking?"

"Only a little bit. At least I can handle my drink!" I called up the stairs when we all heard a splash hit the toilet bowl and Aunt Ginny groan. "Lightweight." I muttered to myself as Mum rubbed something on my lip.

"Anywhere else hurting?" She asked me softly, I glanced at me hand, my knuckles were a bit red but they weren't throbbing.

"No, thanks. Any dinner? I'm hungry." I asked her, looking up to Gran who smiled and shook her head.

"Dinner's nearly ready dinner." She laughed. "You're the fifth person to ask in the last ten minutes.

"Aren't you three going to tell us why two of you are covered in blood? Why is your hand red Dominique? Who were you fighting with?" Aunt Hermione asked us when she saw my hand on the table.

"We were in a park messing around and having a laugh when this group of people came in and told us we were in their park." Rose explained quickly after Scorpius and I shrugged. "One of them came up to those two and called Dominique something and grabbed hold of her face. They were just defending themselves." She continued.

"Quite cool actually; Dom smashed some guy's thing back into himself and then decked the other one. Scorp knocked one to the ground in one clean hit and then picked one up to throw at the others." Albus sniggered, walking down the stairs. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity and scoffed when James and Fred laughed and cheered.

"Dom where'd you learn to fight like that?" Rose asked me, arching an eyebrow when I shrugged.

"In Beauxbatons they offered a class after somebody got attacked at a weekend. Had nothing better to do so I took it and loved it. Nothing better than the feeling of feeling somebodies nose crack under your knuckles." I laughed. "It was a joke." I sighed when nobody laughed.

"And the feeling of cracking someone's skull? The feeling of shattering their bones? How does that feel?" Dad asked me, which made quite a lot of my Aunts and Uncles either sigh or groan.

"When people deserve it, it feels pretty damn good." I shrugged, staring at the table doing everything Grandmother Appoline told me to calm my temper. Counting to ten, deep breathes, putting my feelings in an imaginary box and throwing the thing away.

"I always thought if people deserved to be hit, then nothing should happen to the person who hit them." Scorpius shrugged, meeting my eye. Like last night when I saw his eyes I calmed straight away.

"Keep out of this boy." Dad growled, noticing us two looking at each other. Scorpius just smirked and looked away.

"So Molly? Luna and Rolf coming tomorrow with the kids?" Aunt Angelina changed the subject.

"Yeah, they're coming over for about two thirty Luna told me last week at the market. They're bringing dessert." Gran nodded.

"Lorcan and Lysander? Haven't seen those two in years. They're in their fifth year now aren't they?" I asked the table, expecting one of the adults to answer.

"No, they're in their sixth year. Lorcan is a Hufflepuff and Lys is a Ravenclaw. Lorcan is the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain, he's a Keeper and Lys is the seeker for Ravenclaw." Lily gushed quickly, making several people snicker.

"Wow, someone got a little crush on one of the twins?" I teased her.

"Hardly a crush, Lysander and my sister have been dating for the past six months." Albus groaned, James scowled but nearly everybody else laughed but Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, I have to put up with you and Selena shoving your tongues down each other's throats in the Common Room James and Albus don't even get me started on your love life. Not with certain people at the table." Lily giggled, looking over at Aunt Ginny and then, strangely, Victoire. I saw Albus blush and James just shrugged, most of the cousins laughed at Albus, except Roxanne who just frowned and shook her head.

"I'll tell you later." Rose grinned at me shaking her head.

"Might as well just tell everybody! The whole school knows anyway!" Albus snapped.

"Fine, Victoire? Albus slept with your best friend and then never even told her his name or age." Louis grinned before Albus had a chance to stop him. I don't know whose reaction was funniest; Teddy's grin with pride in his eyes, Harry spitting his coffee everywhere, Ginny gasping or Victoire looking murderous.

"Caroline? You slept with Caroline? _You're_ the reason she spent the night crying on my shoulder?" Vic asked Albus calmly after taking a few deep breaths.

"Dude! I was kidding!" Albus yelled at Louis who just grinned.

"Enough! Dinner's ready." Gran stopped anybody saying anything else. The cousins stopped laughing and started eating their meals. Aunt Ginny was muttering to Uncle Harry about how he was going to _"talk to your son!"_

"Dom?" Lily asked me nervously, she clearly thought that because we spoke she could talk to me again. "Are you nervous about starting school?"

I saw some of the adults look away from me, except my parents. They were looking at me carefully; obviously they'd asked the cousins to talk to me, make me feel welcome.

"Not really. I'll miss my old school, my fault I got kicked out I know, but I'll still miss it." I shrugged. My Mum looked a little disappointed, which made me feel slightly guilty. "I wonder what House I'll be put in though. Where do you think I'll go?" I forced a question out, trying my hardest to sound interested.

"Well, maybe Ravenclaw with Lys and Louis because you're smart and clearly witty. Maybe Hufflepuff -" Lily thought hard before Lucy cut in.

"No, she's too ballsy to be a Hufflepuff, sorry Vic, perhaps Slytherin? She's cunning, devious but not very ambitious." Lucy shrugged, looking to Molly, James, Fred and Roxy for their opinions.

"I think you'll be a Gryffindor with the best of the family. You've got guts, you're not afraid to stand up for yourself and others and you're smart." James told me.

"You are pretty smart, I mean three months of studying and getting top marks on all your exams? You didn't cheat did you?" Molly asked me.

"Of course I didn't cheat! Those were serious exams -" I defended myself until Albus snorted.

"All end of year exams are serious but you cheated last year!" He reminded me with a laugh.

"That was different, one exam! I didn't cheat this time, pure talent." I beamed.

"She's got the ego of Slytherins." Roxy laughed.

"Nah, she's a Gryffindor that one. The Slytherins' bite isn't as bad as their bark, a Gryffindor doesn't just roar. They attack." Scorpius chuckled.

Nobody said anything about my House after that, the cousins just discussed the school itself. I noticed that the adults, even Dad, seemed happy that I was talking to them and not arguing or ignoring them like I used to when I see them. I saw Mum out the corner of my eye and her reaction made me happy. She was sat openly grinning like an idiot, watching me talk to cousins like Lucy and Fred, who I normally didn't get along with.

The only people who didn't have anything to say, and I'm sure I wasn't the only person who noticed, were Louis and Victoire. They just sat and ate their meal in silence, not even looking up. I tried to include them, I really did. I asked what the Hufflepuff common room was like, Molly answered me and then I asked what the Ravenclaw one was like, Lily answered me.

Dad noticed though, because when I met his eye his gaze flickered towards where Victoire and Louis sat, telling me to talk to them.

What was I going to do? Sit and talk to the children who can do nothing wrong, when they refused to look at me? I'll give the cousins a chance and they've just accepted it. I'll give my 'perfect' brother and sister a chance, and they just blew it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Sorry about last chapter, it repeated itself for some reason, my fault! I hope you all like this chapter, I know you're wanting some Scorpius/Dominique action but you'll have to wait *insert evil laugh here*  
>Review please?<br>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter. My hero (and the person I share my birthday with) J.K. Rowling does.**

Christmas at the Burrow was always painful, but this time it was awkward. Over night things turned awkward with my family, not the extended family just the siblings and parents. The families all had to sit together while we opened presents, Mum went out sometime yesterday and bought presents from me to give to everybody else apparently so I had no idea what I had gotten anybody except my parents and siblings, Aunt Gabrielle made me buy their presents and send them to England usually, this year she took me shopping days before the incident so I already had their gifts.

When I opened the cheap little hair care gift that Victoire got me I at least tried to _act _grateful. "Thanks, I love this product." I lied perfectly to her face, she forced a small smile on her face when she opened the scarf I got her. Louis was the same when he opened the set of books Aunt Gabrielle picked out for me to buy him.

"Louis? You've not read those ones have you?" Mum asked him, forcing him to shake his head and open the rest of his presents.

"I'm making a coffee, anybody want one?" I snapped, throwing Vic's cheap present on the floor and walking into the kitchen. I heard somebody come in and shut the door behind them.

"It's not Christmas without a few family arguments is it?" My Uncle Percy laughed, coming to stand beside me. "You need cups if your making coffee sweetheart."

"I tried. I did, I tried to talk to them last night and just then. Well they've had their chance and blew it." I shrugged, getting cups out of the cupboard and pouring coffee and tea out.

"We're all the same, no matter how hard you try to be different, we're still Weasley's. Even James, Lily and Albus, they're name might be Potter, but we're all the same." Uncle Percy told me, confusing me completely.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked him shaking my head. It's too damn early to put up with him trying to be wise.

"Dominique." He let out a long breathe and turned me so I was facing him. "I spent nearly three years not talking to my brothers and sister and I never really made up with Fred, not like with the others. You've spent the last six years not talking to Victoire and Louis. Do you really want to be in the position I was in twenty five years ago? Twenty five years and not a day goes by when I regret being a prat and missing out on the last three years of Fred's life." Uncle Percy looked away from me as he said this and looked out of the window, taking in a deep breath. He looked towards me smiled a little bit and then finished making the drinks, taking them in the living room for me.

"I've been in this piece of crap for two days and I already want to Avada myself." I moaned before following Uncle Percy and going into the living room.

* * *

><p>Never before has Christmas day been so boring, sat on the sofa squashed between Mum and Aunt Ginny, I was watching Hugo and Uncle Ron have their 'annual' game of chess, really to see who was the biggest loser. There was nothing else we could do, all the food was prepared, I hadn't gotten anything to 'play' with for Christmas just clothes and make-up and other things like that, so this really was the highlight of the day. Unless you counted smoking every twenty minutes in the garden with Scorpius.<p>

"Mum, what time did you say the Scamander's are coming?" Lily asked from her spot over by the window. She was watching for the Scamander's apparating in the yard so she could go greet her boyfriend, quite sweet actually.

"Two darling, it's still ten minutes to two and they're never late." Aunt Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"Is Christmas always this boring here?" I sighed, throwing my hair back over my shoulder after plaiting and re-plaiting it for the last ten minutes.

"Maybe if you came back for a Christmas in the last six years, you'd have found out." Victoire muttered, loud enough for me to hear when I was sat on the other side of the room, without looking up from the book Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron got her for Christmas.

"Excuse me?" Is she being serious? She doesn't speak to me at all, after I've given her at least two chances, and when she does she tries to wind me up. "What did you just say?"

Nobody said anything, not even Dad or Gran, they were all too shocked that 'saint' Victoire had said something nasty and that the 'precious' oldest Weasley Grandchild had started an argument.

"You heard me -" She snapped, looking up from her book. She went to say something else but Lily's little scream distracted everybody.

"He's, - I mean they're here!" She jumped up from her chair and practically flew into the kitchen, our several of the adults following her.

"Dominique. Leave it." Dad warned me when I looked back at Victoire.

"What? I haven't done anything! _She_ started this." I yelled at him, I looked at Mum for support who opened her mouth, just as Victoire did too.

"If you weren't complaining about being bored in the first place, I wouldn't have said anything. Just shut up, it's not as if anybody wants you to be here." She snapped.

"Victoire! Enough!" Mum snapped.

"Forget it. Don't worry, this is the only Christmas where I'll be spending it with any of you." I waved Mum off as I stood up, looked Victoire up and down and shook my head. I picked my jacket up from the hook and stormed into the kitchen where my Grandparents, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Aunt Audrey, Uncle Percy, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Lily and Lucy were greeting the Scamander's.

"Look who's here for the Holidays Luna, Dominique! It's been years since -" Gran introduced me to the woman I'd known since I was a baby.

"Move." I snapped at one of her twins, it must have been Lorcan because Lily was grinning like an absolute idiot to the other one away from the adults.

"Please." Lorcan snapped back at me.

"I'm not in the mood idiot! Move or I'll move you!" I threatened him.

"Well, you haven't changed a little bit have you Nicky?" He teased me. What did he just call me? Nicky? I haven't been called that since I was eight.

"Look Lorcan, just move out of my way." I sighed. Aunt Ginny asked Lorcan to move out of my way politely, which he did, and told me to not go far as the meal would be ready in about half an hour.

"I'm not hungry." I shrugged, slamming the door behind me.

Who does she think she is? Of course that will all be my fault, at least Mum tried to stop it. Dad didn't do anything, he wouldn't risk upsetting his darling Victoire.

I couldn't stay in the Burrow or I'd cause a scene and ruin everybody's Christmas so I decided to go for a fly. My broom was still in France though, I didn't have time to pack it with my clothes. James, Fred, Lily, Lucy and Albus were Quidditch freaks though so they'd have their brooms with them.

The shed had a padlock on it and my wand was in my room. A rock worked just as well though in smashing the thing off. I grabbed the first broom I saw, and smiled when I saw Teddy's name on it. Victoire loved Teddy, Teddy loved his broom. Think I might 'accidently' wreck his broom.

"Let's see how fast you can go." I muttered, mounting it and kicking off from the ground. I circled the house at break-neck speed, fully aware of people looking out of different windows. I heard the back door open and heard somebody yell my name, I just snorted and flew upwards, towards the sky and away from relatives who I'd love to kill with my bare hands.

* * *

><p>Several hours later I flew back to the Burrow, jumped of Teddy's broom and threw it in the direction of the shed, smiling internally when I heard a faint crack, if it wasn't his broom then it was somebody else's.<p>

"Dominique, are you hungry yet darling? We set a plate aside for you." Mum smiled at me when I walked into the kitchen; she was sat at the table with my Aunts and Uncles, Grandparents, Luna and Rolf, their twins and the majority of my cousins. Louis and Victoire weren't there though.

"A bit." I shrugged, sliding into the seat beside her. At the Burrow aside from Rose and Albus, Mum was one of the few relatives I could stand to be around.

"Here you go sweetie." Gran smiled and passed a bursting plate down the table to me, I noticed all of the adults smiled at me when they met my eye.

"Where did you go?" Gran asked me when I started eating my food.

"For a fly. Don't really know where. I can't wait to get my broom from Granddad, I miss flying." I told her. I loved flying, the feel of the wind in your hair, flying over water and letting your toes skim through the water, trying to go as fast as you can, dodging buildings and trees. I hope Hogwarts has a lake I can fly over.

"Sounds nice." Aunt Angelina smiled at me. I never answered just nodded my head, feeling slightly uncomfortable because everybody was watching.

"Do you still play Quidditch?" One of the twins asked me, I couldn't tell who it was but guessed Lysander because Lily was sat beside him.

"Sometimes."

"Don't you play in school? Beauxbatons has Quidditch teams." The other twin asked me, looking confused.

"I don't go to Beauxbatons." I shrugged, smirking when I saw him roll his eyes.

"She got kicked out Lorcan." Scorpius told him.

"Really? Badass. Well didn't you play when you were allowed to attend the school?" Lorcan chuckled, looking slightly impressed.

"Nope, I wasn't allowed that privilege." I smirked broader and shook my head.

"Quidditch isn't a privilege, it's a right! A human right!" He banged on the table, making everybody at the table laugh.

"Try telling my old Head of year that after I threw a potion of Hair-Growing Potion at my Professor." I laughed, remembering my first ever meeting with Headmistress Posey the first week in school. She'd wrote home and banned me from having a broom. Not that I listened to her, I stole a school broom, cleaned it up a bit and put my name on and handed that in for her to confiscate.

"Wow, can you imagine her throwing a Potion over Professor Smail?" Lysander laughed, again making the other people at the table laugh.

"Smail is the Potions Master at Hogwarts, you'll hate him." Lily told me as she laughed.

"He hates everybody and picks faults in all his pupils." Albus chuckled, pointing to Scorpius who just rolled his eyes.

"I fail to see how I can be to blonde!" Scorpius laughed, making the adults laugh harder.

"He told me I wasn't 'Potter' enough. His face was a picture when I told him he got us mixed up and I wasn't a Potter." Lucy howled. All the other cousins and the twins started comparing stories of this Smail person while the adults laughed and listened in.

"Darling, tomorrow Victoire starts work and your Father and brother are going to some Quidditch matches, how about me and you have a bonding day?" Mum asked me quietly, either nobody was listening or they were tactile enough to pretend they weren't.

"Just me and you?" I asked her, hoping she'd say yes.

"Just me and you." She promised.

"Sure." I smiled at her, quite excited for some time alone with my mother.

* * *

><p>Christmas night meant all of the adults and children who were of-age, except perfect Victoire who had an early start tomorrow, were pretty drunk. Dad had kept me away from all the alcohol so I was exceptionally bored.<p>

"Mind if I sit here?" Lorcan asked me, I shrugged but slid over anyway, I was sat on the staircase, watching the Aunts and Uncles dance drunkenly around the living room, listening to the cousins laugh from bedrooms upstairs and trying to get over the fact my parents were sat snogging on the sofa.

"Considering it's Christmas day you're pretty miserable." He commentated five minutes after I didn't say anything to him. I shrugged again, putting my head on my knees.

"Just waiting for this to be over." I mumbled.

"Not a fan of Christmas Nicky?" He asked me quietly.

"Not a fan of much if I'm honest, sisters, brothers, Dads, cousins, England. Pretty much everything sucks in my life right now." I sighed, cringing at how pathetic I sounded.

"Everything? What about your friends?" He asked me.

"Don't have any, just Albus and Rose. Scorpius too I guess." I guess after sharing a bed with somebody and having them defend you in a fight with strangers after knowing them for a day counts as friendship. My friends from France all refused to talk to me, they believe I 'maliciously attacked Peter.' Even my own cousin Miquel believed that.

"Hey, and me! We used to be friends." He reminded me, I didn't have the heart to tell him I only used to talk to him to make fun of him.

"Well that changes everything. My life is perfect, going to a school I can't stand, living with family who don't want me here, having to look at me parents snog like a pair of kids, knowing that my fifteen year old cousin is getting more action than me right now." I laughed humorlessly, I saw Lysander and Lily go into a bedroom an hour ago and they hadn't surfaced yet. "But being friends with you makes all that better." I sniggered, shaking my head at him.

"I know something that will make you feel better." He whispered, leaning his head closer to mine. He kissed me quickly, biting my lip gently. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in before I knew what I was doing. I didn't mind it but it was still quite weird, with my family surrounding us.

"Now you're getting more action than you're fifteen year old cousin." He whispered as he pulled away. I laughed and looked around to see if anybody had seen, my Aunt Ginny winked at me when she walked past but didn't say anything. What made my Christmas though was when I looked at my darling sister, she was sat looking horrified that I'd done such a thing. Smirking back at her I turned back to Lorcan, got his head between my hands and pulled him closer to me, meeting his lips with my own.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Thank you :D I know a lot of you will be wanting to kill me but I don't want anything to appear rushed. I'd love some feedback from this? Pretty please?  
>Also check out Slytherinbitch69 - she has some great Scorminique stories!<br>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Being the first child up, fully dressed, packed and ready to leave the Burrow had it's drawbacks. For example, sitting with a bunch of adults who all had hangovers and decided to tease me about Lorcan Scamander.<p>

If only my Aunt Ginny learned to keep her mouth shut.

"Dominique! Good morning, you're up early aren't you? Don't worry, Lorcan and his family aren't leaving for a couple of hours." She winked at me when I walked into the kitchen, dragging my suitcases with me.

"What's the got to do with me?" I asked her, pouring myself a coffee and sitting at the table.

"Well, just with the two of you snogging all last night. I wasn't sure if you wanted to say goodbye to your new boyfriend." She grinned, thinking she was funny.

"Lorcan isn't my boyfriend, we kissed that's it." I shrugged and rolled my eyes at her. I saw Dad look angry and had to bite a grin back.

"Although, we might see each other again. I don't know, we never really spoke much, at all really. He just asked me if I was alright and then kissed me." I smirked into my cup, knowing that my Dad was probably having images on how he could kill Lorcan with his bare hands.

"Even though hearing about my Granddaughter kissing a boy thrills me, I have to go to work. Bye kids, see you at Bill and Fleurs for New Year's eve?" Grandpa Arthur stood up and kissed Grandma on the cheek.

"We're having a party?" I looked at Mum who nodded. "Cool, who's coming?"

"Nearly everybody we know, so I'm begging you to be on your best behavior." Dad told me before Mum had a chance to answer. I just shrugged and rolled my eyes. If he was nice to me before the party and stopped jumping down my throat then I'd behave myself, or at least try.

* * *

><p>"So what happened with you and Lorcan? One minute you two were talking and then the next you were sticking your tongue down his neck?" Rose asked me as I sat on my bed, waiting for her to get enough energy to get dressed. Scorpius and Albus were still asleep so we had to speak quietly.<p>

"Just that, we were talking. I said how shit my life is and mentioned that Lily was getting more action than I was so he kissed me. I saw Virgin Vicky watching so I kissed him back, rather forcefully." I laughed, remembering when I practically pounced on him, which made him knock his head on the wall.

"I feel sorry for him, he's hardly a virgin himself but he at least normally takes control of a situation." Rose giggled, she'd woken up minutes before and her eyes were still practically closed.

"Really? How do you know? Rosie Weasley! You haven't?" I gasped, Rose and Lorcan? Bloody hell she gets about.

"It was just one kiss our Fourth year, one hell of a kiss though." Rose grinned, sitting up in bed and yawning. "He's a much better kisser than Lysander, don't tell Lily or she'll kill me, but he is so much better." Rose winked at me as she got out of bed, throwing a pillow at both Albus and Scorpius.

"Hang on, both Scamander twins? Jeez Rosie how experienced are you?" I laughed, nudging Scorpius with my foot, and by that I meant kicking him, when he just threw the pillow back at Rose.

"Come on you two, I want to hear how much of a tramp my cousin is." I yelled, causing an extremely hung-over Albus to wince and pull the duvet over his head.

"Rose is a tramp, been all around Hogwarts. There, let me go to sleep." Albus mumbled from under his duvet.

"You're Dad's waiting to take you two to the Quidditch match. James and Teddy are waiting with Hugo, Fred, Louis, Lucy and Lily." I told him, Scorpius got up straight away when I told them Uncle Harry was waiting.

"Come on Albus, Cory's up." I giggled.

"Don't call me that. I'm going for a shower, when I get back can we please move on from discussing who you two tramps have kissed?" Scorpius snapped, grabbing a bag from his trunk and storming from the room.

"Ignore him, he's hung over." Rose muttered, frowning at the door.

"Whatever, so come on then Rosie. Who's a better kisser? Lorcan or Scorpius?" I grinned. Albus got up out of bed and rolled his eyes before grabbing his own wash bag and leaving the room.

"Scorpius definetly." Rose smirked.

* * *

><p>Shell Cottage was just the same, only the photograph's on the main wall in the sitting room had changed. There was only a few of me though, one from before I went to France, with the family, one in my Beauxbatons' uniform holding my wand up smugly and one taken during the visit my parents made when I was thirteen, it was took about an hour before I changed my hair. Looking at that picture of me and Victoire, both smiling awkwardly for the camera, you'd have thought I was a younger version of my brilliant sister. There wasn't any striking differences, my face was a little rounder, her nose a little longer but other than that we looked the same. Until I changed as much as I could, my hair, my style, getting as many piercings as I could, all the things Victoire wouldn't do I did. There was loads of photographs of Victoire and Louis though, together, with their friends, with our parents, Victoire and Teddy, Louis and Lily, with our Grandparents and lots of individual shots.<p>

"We'll have to update that wall. You've grown so much." I heard Mum say from behind me, Dad and Louis had gone to that Quidditch match with the other fanatics in the family, which only left a few people behind, and Victoire was at work so it was just Mum and me.

"As long as I don't have to pose with one of those, whatever." I shrugged, turning away from the wall. I grabbed one of my suitcases but Mum took my arm. She raised her wand and pointed at each of my cases and waved them in the direction of the stairs.

"You're room is still the same. Both Victoire and Louis wanted to move in but I wouldn't let them." Mum promised me, leading me up the stairs, towards the attic room I made Dad convert for me when I was nine. I used to share with Victoire, but after one of her collectable dolls 'accidently' fell out of the window we demanded to have our own rooms. Victoire was fifteen so she couldn't really share with seven year old Louis. I tried sharing with Louis, but I told him scary stories on purpose so he had nightmares, a week after Louis getting no sleep Dad converted the attic into a large bedroom for me.

"So it's still frilly and girly?" I groaned with a laugh. I missed my bedroom at my Grandparents house, it was probably already stripped to match the rest of the house now. I cringed when I followed Mum up the second flight of stairs from the landing; different shades of pink attacked me from everywhere. Carpet, walls, curtains, bedspread, furniture.

"Mum, tell me I can redecorate?" I practically begged her, eyeing the small bed with distaste.

"How about we have some lunch and then pick some new things out? That wardrobe won't fit anything in and you've outgrown this bed. You're not a little girl anymore." Mum told me, stroking the old curtains fondly.

"Alright, did Granddad send my things over?" I asked her, walking up to the wardrobe and trying to decide whether it was worth putting clothes inside.

"Yes." She waved her wand and a large parcel came zooming up the staircase, landing on the floor with a thump. I ripped the brown paper off, revealing a flat white box. I laughed when I took the lid off, it was practically a large trunk. Boxes of my belongings were piled up in it, all labeled and stacked neatly, I had four more suitcases for clothes, which Mum laughed at when she helped me get them out.

"Oh you're definetly going to need a new wardrobe for all of these." She sighed.

We both made some lunch and then spent an hour looking over a furniture magazine, deciding on what my new room should look like. It used to be a little girls dream come true, white furniture with flowers stenciled onto everything, doll's sat on shelves along the walls, moon shapes, stars and love hearts stuck on the ceiling, charmed so they lit up in the dark. Now, after Mum transfigured and charmed the old stuff, it was cool. All along one wall was a wardrobe, a massive one too. It was big enough that all of my clothes and shoes managed to fit inside it, with space for more. Another wall was a floor to ceiling mirror with a huge four-poster king sized bed against the middle of it. Instead of the pink carpet, I had wooden flooring. The walls that weren't covered by wardrobes or mirror's were painted a deep purple and I decided to keep the stars on the ceiling, but got rid of the moons and love hearts.

It came at a price though, Mum made me promise that because she did all of that for me, I'd have to answer some questions she had.

"So, what happened?" She asked me as she made my bed. I didn't look up from folding some clothes away. She didn't ask me to tell the truth.

"I had a crush on this guy, Pete. He was seeing my friend Maggie though so I didn't do anything, anyway, I was showering in the girls bathroom that night and he came to find me. We talked, he and Maggie were arguing, one thing led to another and we nearly slept together. Somehow we started arguing, I think I said something I don't know, and then we started fighting and I went a little too far." I wasn't lying really, I just shifted the truth so that it looked I started the fight, not him.

"I see." Mum took a deep breathe before she continued. "You said you were going to sleep with him. Have you...?" She trailed off, I glanced a look at her reflection through the mirror and saw her looking at her hands nervously.

"Slept with anybody before? Yeah I have." Not that it's any of your business.

"Right, where you -?" She was going to ask me if I was safe and what have you. I tried so hard not to roll my eyes and burst out laughing.

"Yeah Mum, I was perfectly safe." I bit my lip not to laugh, she looked so much like Gran when she asked me that question.

"Right, good. Let's just keep that little bit of information between the two of us." She laughed, looking up at me finally. I just smiled and nodded at her.

"Mum? What are we going to do about my school robes?" I asked her several minutes later when I opened my Beauxbatons trunk, my folded school robes sat on top of everything. Mum walked up and picked the silk fabric up and smiled.

"We'll go shopping sometime this week. You'll need everything new, books, robes, supplies. You're on N.E.W.T. courses now." Mum told me, picking a pile of books up and putting them on one of the shelves she made appear.

"Do you think I'll find the work hard?" I asked her quietly, ripping my old pieces of homework up and putting them in the bin.

"Not really, you're a smart girl. Rosie, Al and Scorpius are in the same classes as you and according to Neville those three are the best in their year. I'm sure they'd be willing to help you catch up. Plus, Luna said Lorcan is quite the whiz in some subjects, I'm certain he'd let you compare notes or whatever you kids call it these days." She winked at me and giggled when I tutted.

"We're just friends. Didn't you ever have a friend that you occasionally snogged?" I snapped at her, not really knowing whether I wanted to know the answer to my question.

"Well not really no." Mum laughed, shaking her head.

"You missed out. Friends with benefits are the best." I laughed.

"Nice to know." Dad's voice made me jump.

"Just came up to tell you Louis and I are back." Dad told Mum who smiled and nodded. Dad just turned and walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, hi Dad." I muttered, more to myself than to Mum. "Aren't you going to go see what Saint Louis thought of his bonding day with Daddy dearest?" I asked Mum sourly.

"Louis will now be writing a review about the game for his own little journal. I'll read it later, I'd rather sit and get to know my little daughter more." Mum whispered softly, I hadn't realised that she'd come up behind me and jumped a little bit.

We spent the next twenty minutes just chatting in general, she asked me about what I liked to do for fun, how school went, about my friends and stuff like that. I answered honestly, or rather as honestly as any other teenage girl would with her mother.

"Darling, we love you just as much as Victoire and Louis. You know that don't you?" Mum asked me after we laughed over a memory I told her. I didn't answer her, just stared at my pillow intently.

"Dominique, why do you think we love you less?" Mum asked, getting up from where she was sitting at my new desk and chair, and coming to sit beside me on my bed.

"Because you do. I'll never be as brilliant as Victoire; as smart as Louis. Dad focuses on those things, do you think I like being known as 'Dominique, the bad one?' Victoire is the eldest, she's the fairest, the one everybody loves. Louis is the youngest and the smartest boy our family has ever fucking seen! I'm just a disappointment!" I snapped.

"Dominique, we love you just as much your brother and sister. You're a big girl now so I'm going to tell you the truth." Mum took a deep breath and took my hand before she spoke again. "Your father and I love you, your sister and your brother more than anything else in the entire world and are so proud of all of you. It's easier to show our pride in Victoire and Louis because they've done so much for us to be proud of; Victoire was the most popular girl in her year, prefect, Head Girl and now she's a Healer and getting married to Teddy. Louis is the brightest boy in the entire school, he's been the top student in his year since his first day at school. We're proud of you too honey, but getting expelled from school? Your Grandparents throwing you out?" Mum told me gently. "How can we be proud of those things? Are you proud of them? Honey I love you, more than you will ever know."

I didn't say anything, she was right. I wasn't proud of the fact I got thrown out of school, I wasn't happy that my Grandparents kicked me out. Deep down, I knew my mother loved me, but Dad? He didn't even seem to like me that much.

"Your Dad does too sweetie." Mum smiled.

"Can you read minds? I want that Veela power instead of this sucky temper." I rolled my eyes at her and scoffed.

"No, I just know my baby girl. You're brother and sister love you too. Louis just doesn't know how to act around you, he was only nine when you left and to be honest? You two were never really that close growing up. Victoire on the other hand, well she's half expecting you to leave again so she doesn't want to get close. That and she loves her family, she's seen how upset we all get over you and she doesn't like it." Mum sighed heavily. I looked at her, really looked at her; she looked tired, she had bags under her eyes and kept yawning. Mum normally looked beautiful, middle age suited her and what few wrinkles she had she made work around her natural beauty. But now she looked tired and stressed.

"I'm sorry Mum." I whispered. "Sorry for everything. Getting kicked out, leaving, doing everything that led up to me being kicked out..." She pulled me into a tight hug as I said all this and squeezed tight.

"Right there, that is the reason why I am so proud of you." She whispered before kissing my head. I could have sworn I felt something wet on my head.

"Right, I'm sure we're all hungry so I'll go make a start on Dinner. Your sister will be home soon and she'll be hungry too." Mum told me, standing up and walking away, after stroking my head softly for a brief second.

* * *

><p>The smell of dinner brought me down from my bedroom, and the sound of the old piano being played made me curious. I played the piano, and the one downstairs was mine. Who was playing it?<p>

Louis was sat at the piano, his head down so he never noticed me walk in the living room. He wasn't playing very well and it was clear he'd just took it up.

"If you break a string I'll kill you." I told him, smirking when he jumped up from the seat and stepped away from the piano. I heard Mum and Dad talking quietly in the kitchen, not wanting to talk to Dad I stepped closer into the room.

"Here, if you're going to play her, play her well." I told him, taking his hand and leading him over to the stool again. "Put your hands on mine." He put both of his hands on mine, allowing me to show him which keys to press.

"I didn't know you played piano." I commented as we played the tune Grandmother Appoline taught us when we were little.

"I don't normally, but during the Holidays I get bored so last Summer I started to teach myself. I'm not very good." Louis told me quietly, he looked up at the fireplace after the Grandfather clock chimed.

"Victoire won't mind us talking to each other you know." I scowled. "And you are good, you just need a proper teacher, not words from a book." I smiled at him, knowing full well that somewhere in his bedroom, which was practically a library, there would be a few books on teaching yourself how to play piano.

"Well nobody else plays piano at home and I only know one person at school and I don't really want to ask her, I mean them, for help." He blushed and looked away from me, his ears turning red. It was one of the only physical Weasley traits we inherited from Dad.

"What's her name?" I grinned, changing song mid-flow to try and cheer him up. This song was a creation of my own, more upbeat and lively. I hummed the words under my breath while Louis chose whether to tell me or not.

"She's just this girl in third year, a Slytherin. I like her that's all, there's a Piano in one of the Charms classrooms, apparently seventh years have to teach it to play itself, and I've seen her play sometimes. I don't play Quidditch and she doesn't read so it's the only thing we'd have in common. If I could play that is." Louis finally told me, he watched our hands move quickly along the keys, I watched him. I've played Piano since I was three so I didn't really need to look at the keys. He scowled at the last bit, making me laugh.

"If I remember correctly, Slytherin's are supposed to be the enemy? Looks like somebody else is going to be the bad child." I teased him before turning serious. "Does she know you like her?"

"She doesn't even know I exist, she doesn't ever look at me or anything and we have mutual friends." Louis muttered.

"That means she probably does know you exist and possibly likes you. Does she do anything else?" I asked him, quite shocked at how little he know about girls. What the hell where James, Fred and Albus doing at that school?

"Well why doesn't she talk to me? And what do you mean?" He asked me, looking up at me finally.

"Because she probably doesn't want you to notice, not if she doesn't think you like her back. Does she have any other interests? Fashion, gossiping, chess?" I asked him, changing the song again. He frowned and looked back at our hands.

"Not really, just piano and Quidditch." He shrugged after a while.

"Can't you take an interest in the sport? You're best friends with Lily and Lucy how do you not play?" I asked him in disbelief, he'd spent all day at the Quidditch match with Dad too!

"I don't mind the sport but I don't play it and honestly I only watch it to keep Dad and the others happy. He loves going to the matches with the Uncles and their kids, it makes him happy to be able to bring a kid. Vic doesn't do Quidditch and you haven't been here..." He trailed off, I froze momentarily but carried on playing. How old is this kid? He sacrifices his spare time to keep Dad happy? Bloody hell he is far too wise and generous for a fourteen year old.

"How gracious of you, he wouldn't mind if you didn't want to go though." I told him quietly, aware of how Mum and Dad liked to listen in on conversations. "But, if you like I'll teach you while we're off. I can't promise you'll learn anything though, but you probably will." I shrugged, I stopped playing and turned to look at him.

"Will you? Please Dominique? Thank you!" He grinned and turned back to the piano. "Dinner won't be ready for another hour or so. She likes Muggle stuff though, she dropped her sheet music before and I picked it up, Beethoven something Elise?" His face scrunched up in confusion and he looked lost.

"How is it you know nearly everything there is to know about the Goblin revolt of fifteen eighty three but you know nothing about anything." I asked him, I waved his hands of mine and played the tune he was talking about.

"Yeah." He stopped me halfway through. "She plays on Sundays, we go back on a Thursday, can you teach me to play that?" He looked like a little child begging for some sweets. Just as I was about to answer the fire in the fireplace turned green and Victoire walked gracefully out of it, looking surprised to see Louis and I together.

"Yeah of course bro. I'll teach you." I told Louis, looking at Victoire as I did though.

She looked speechless for a minute before walking out of the room, towards the kitchen.

I'm going to spend time with my brother even if it kills me, just to piss her off.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - I don't know if any of you got the notification for this chapter because it hasn't been uploading and I've been trying all night (it's now 1:00 am)  
>Last chapter got 1 review, and that was only after talking to the reviewer prior! Thank you speedsoneandonly!<br>Come on guys, is something wrong with the story? If you don't like it tell me why and I'll change it! I take suggestions and if I like them I'll add them and give credit (like in my Lily/Scorpius story speedsoneandonly said something and I dedicated the chapter to them)  
>I know I'm begging and sound pathetic, but please? I write this and you read it, please review? I always check people's profiles out and if you're an author I read your stuff! Please?<br>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Louis and I spent nearly every minute of every day for the next five days at that piano, I knew the piece of by heart but it was difficult trying to break it down so Louis could learn it. I tried suggesting that he learn something else but he was adamant that this is the one he had to learn.<p>

"If you teach me it, I'll let you play it at the wedding!" He laughed three days after we tried.

"Aiming high aren't we? You just aim for a snog and a grope firstly kid." I winked at him.

We didn't even bother getting dressed, we just sat there in our pyjama's playing the piano. I didn't have homework to do and he did his on the train home the geek, so we had nothing to stop us from playing. Mum and Dad both went back to their jobs after Boxing Day so they didn't really mind, they both must have been happy though because Dad normally hated it when we lounged about in pyjama's yet he never said anything, and Mum usually didn't allow food in the living room but when she came home on her lunch break to check on us the day after Boxing Day, meaning she wanted to check if we'd killed each other yet, and saw us eating Lunch at the piano, she didn't mind. I think she was just happy we were in the same room as each other.

Victoire didn't comment on it though, all she talked about when I was around her, which wasn't much, was about plans for her wedding. I never really paid much attention, and since it was only at Dinner when I saw her I just focused one eating my food in peace. The one day she was off work after Christmas, Louis and I still played the piano and when she asked if he wanted to do something with her, my invitation wasn't voiced, he just said; "I'm busy Vic. Maybe tomorrow or something." I had to go to the bathroom so I didn't laugh smugly in her face.

Rose, Albus and Scorpius came over one day, though Scorpius seemed like he'd been forced to come. They invited me to hang out with them, but I just told them I was busy with Louis.

"Scorpius likes you." Louis told me after they apparated away.

"What? No he doesn't, we're not even friends." I shook my head at him in disbelief.

"Yeah he does, he told Albus and James he thinks your hot." Louis told me honestly. "He told them yesterday, Lily over heard and she came over when you were in the shower last night." He told me when I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright Mr. Know-it-all, if he likes me then why didn't he speak to me? And call me a tramp?" I shot at Louis who rolled his eyes.

"Because you're with Lorcan? Who you kissed literally hours after meeting. It was pretty tramp-ish." Louis shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How many times? Lorcan and I are not together. Besides, you can find somebody hot and not like them. He's hot but I don't like him." I pointed out, again Louis just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Then why are you blushing?" He muttered, smirking smugly.

"Stop talking and start playing Lover-Boy." I slapped him over the head, to which he just chuckled but started playing the damn piano.

He was wrong, for the first time in his stupid life, Scorpius did not like me and I did not like Scorpius. I don't like boys, the last one I liked was Pete and that worked out fantastic.

* * *

><p>The day before New Year's eve, Mum didn't have to work so she took me shopping, with several other Aunts and cousins, Scorpius got dragged by Aunt Ginny with Albus and Lily too.<p>

"I don't see why you have to by my robes for me Ginny. I can pay for them myself." Scorpius protested when old Madam Malkin was measuring him up for new school robes.

"Because I just am, now shut up moaning and stand still before I get Madam Malkin to sew your lips together." Aunt Ginny told him as she browsed the dress robes. "And don't pull faces behind my back, it's rude." She added, not even having to look behind her as Scorpius pulled a face.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?" Scorpius asked her, shocked that she found him.

"No, I just grew up with six brothers, brought up three boys and Lily and know you better than you know yourself." Aunt Ginny turned and winked at Scorpius.

"Well that and there's a mirror in front of her." I pointed out, nodding towards the mirror directly in front of where she was standing, showing Scorpius' reflection.

"Come on you, you're next." Madam Malkin barked at me, pointing to the podium Lucy had just jumped from. Apparently a growth spurt had hit most of the cousins because Lucy, Molly, Fred, Rose, Hugo, Lily and Albus all needed new robes fitted, only Roxanne, Louis and James hadn't grown at all and were lucky enough to be allowed to stay home.

"Which house are you in dear?" She asked me as she walked over to a rail of black robes, I saw robes with different colored details; green and silver, black and yellow, bronze and blue and red and gold. I hope I wouldn't have to wear the yellow or blue robes, I hate those colors.

"I haven't been sorted just yet." I looked at Mum who was talking to Aunt Angelina at the front of the store.

"I got kicked out of Beauxbatons." I told her with a sigh, I rolled my eyes when she gasped and nodded. She excused herself and went out to the back of the store.

"I bet you anything she's writing a list of all her valuables so she knows if I've stole anything." I whispered to Scorpius who chuckled.

"Cory?" I whispered again, checking to see if any other relatives were looking at us. "What exactly is it about me that you find hot?" I winked at him, smiling when he actually blushed.

"I am going to murder Lily in her sleep tonight." He hissed, glaring at the red-head who was begging her mother to buy her some new dress robes.

"Come on, tell me." I teased him. He blushed again and glared at Lily who didn't even realise. After a couple minutes of him thinking things over he finally looked away from my cousin.

"I like the way you act about everything. How you seem to be mature over everything, you knew you'd end up arguing and fighting with your family, so you left for a couple of hours. You went to go stand in the middle of a snowstorm to have a smoke so Albus and Rose didn't get cold. I also like how you don't give a fuck what anybody thinks, you're not the typical Weasley. That's hot." He told me seriously, I was only messing around. I wasn't expecting him to give me an answer like that. "Oh yeah, you've got an amazing body too, that little tattoo on the back of your shoulder? So hot." He added with a wink.

"But you're with Lorcan, so tattoo or not I'm not going to do anything." Scorpius shrugged before I had a chance to say anything.

"Whoa, for one; I am not 'with' Lorcan. We kissed a week ago, get over it. Two, if you mention that tattoo again I will rip your teeth out and three, who says I'd have let you do anything?" I raised my eyebrows at him, he couldn't answer me though because Madam Malkin came back with a pile of black robes for me to try on.

We kept looking at each other, trying to catch the other staring mainly, for the rest of the day. When we were in Uncle George's shop, taking advantage of his rule that family don't pay, somehow we ended up stood right beside each other.

"So you don't find me attractive?" He asked me quietly. His voice made me jump and I dropped the bottle of color changing ink I was holding. Luckily for me, he caught it before multi-colored ink splattered all over the pair of us.

"I never said that." I pointed out, not looking at him and focusing on the display in front of me.

"So you do find me attractive?" He grinned, standing so that he had his back to the display and was looking at me with that stupid smirk.

"I never said that." I repeated, turning round and walking over to the Pygmy Puff cages. I heard him following after me but I pretended not to care and picked a Pygmy up and started to stroke it.

"Do you find Lorcan attractive?" Scorpius asked me, stroking the Pygmy with a long finger.

"I suppose so yes. I think I might keep him." I grinned at the little ball of purple fur and tickled its stomach.

"Who? Lorcan or the thing?" Scorpius asked with a cocky look on his face to match his tone.

"Jealous?" I grinned at Scorpius, picking a smaller cage up and putting my new pet inside. "Come on buddy, let's get you some toys." I raised the cage up so it was in front of Scorpius' face and made sure I had eye contact with him through the bars of the cage. "Although we might need another shop for some toys." I winked, laughing inside when I saw Scorpius' smirk fall of his face.

"Seen anything you like kids?" Uncle George's voice boomed from behind Scorpius, making us both jump.

"These are so cute Uncle George! I want one!" I giggled as the Pygmy tickled the finger I poked through the cage bars.

"Take one; Lily, Lucy, Rosie and Molly have all had them and Roxanne has at least ten. Here, help yourself to food and toys for it." He told me, picking up a box from under the table. "New range of toys I've just produced." He winked at me before throwing the box, which I caught easily. I smiled in thanks for him and he nodded and walked away.

"Come on Little Cory, Big Cory's just standing around catching flies." I giggled to my new pet, which squealed and jumped when he heard his new name. Scorpius seemed to snap out of his train of thought because he followed after me.

"What did you mean? Different shop for different toys?" He whispered, leaning in close, pretending to take a look at Little Cory.

"Different shops sell different toys." I whispered back, getting right beside his ear so my breath would fan against it. "Like chains, whips. You know the things pets like to play with."

I pulled away and looked at his face, he had that stupid smirk on his face again.

"Don't get too excited will you? Little Cory would love to have something to play with." I winked, looking him up and down obviously. I'd leave him to work out which 'Little Cory' I was talking about.

* * *

><p>"You're getting really good Louis. Only two mistakes that time." I grinned at Louis as we finished today's lesson. We weren't allowed to practice too long because we had to get ready for the party; Mum had been decorating the house all day, she even put up wards along the beach so that it would stay warm so people could go outside.<p>

"Thanks." Louis smiled before he walked away quickly. "I call the shower first!" He grinned over his shoulder. I just shook my head at him and slammed the cover over the keys.

"That kid is so devious." I muttered to Mum when she walked in the living room. "Who's coming tonight? Anybody I know?" I asked her, following her into the kitchen where Victoire was sat making some food, as usual we ignored each other.

"Oh, well our work friends, Victoire's invited some work friends, some of Louis' friends from school are coming, the Longbottoms, Scamanders, I think Angelina invited the Woods, Percy has invited a few Ministry officials, help Fred and Molly make some contacts for when they leave this year." Mum counted off on her fingers.

"Mother? Isn't Aunt Gabby and Uncle John-Paul coming? They said they were." Victoire asked in an innocent tone. What a load of crap, I knew just as well as she did that she was stirring.

"Oh yes, Gabrielle and your cousins are coming. As for her husband I do not know." Mum hated John-Paul for reasons she wouldn't tell us, only her the Grandparents, Dad, Aunt Gabby and Uncle John-Paul knew but he wasn't very popular with the Grandparents either. It was probably because John-Paul was fifteen years older than Aunt Gabby.

"Miquel? He's coming here?" I asked Mum, hoping he'd stay home with Uncle John-Paul.

"Yes, and we know you two don't get on very well now -" Mum began to calm me down, but I blew up in her face.

"He hates me! He hates me for defending myself against _him_." I screamed, storming out of the kitchen and running upstairs. I didn't have a door so I couldn't slam it, I did however have several books and belongings scattered around my room, which I did slam around. Books got threw from my shelves, belongings got slammed against the walls, and for good measure I slammed my open window shut so forcefully, the glass wobbled a little bit.

"This party is going to be so much fun." I screamed at the top of my voice, so Victoire and Mum could hear me from three floors down.

* * *

><p>This was the most boring party I've ever been too. Saying that, the majority of parties I've been to where more like backstreet raves, but this party was boring. The adults were talking business, work and bragging about how brilliant they're children were. The younger kids, Roxy and some of my parents' guests children, were playing on the beach. Louis and Lucy were sat with some of their friends looking bored. James, Molly and Fred were talking to people they're parents were introducing them too, making contacts for when they left school in June. I was sat in the living room with Albus, Rose, Scorpius, the Scamander twins and Lily. Lily was only there because Lysander was.<p>

"This party is so boring, where's the music? Booze?" I sighed.

"We can go sneak some if you like?" Lorcan offered, nodding to Lysander who just rolled his eyes.

"My little sister is not getting drunk in the hands of her boyfriend. No, we'll drink when Lily goes to play with her friends." Albus snapped, glaring at where Lily sat on Lysanders lap.

"Oh Albus chill out, Lily's still a virgin." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Lily turned bright red and ran from the room, Lysander following her. "There, now we can drink." I grinned, Albus just shook his head while the other three laughed.

Scorpius and Rose ended up going to sneak some drinks from the kitchen, where Uncle Percy was trying to keep an eye on the underage kids from drinking.

"I just pointed out that since I'm of-age he legally can't stop me from doing anything." Scorpius grinned, handing glasses over and filling them with the clear liquid. "It's muggle-stuff, Teddy brought it.

We sat in the living room for the next hour, laughing and getting pretty drunk. Nobody came to check on us, not even Lysander and Lily came back, to which we teased Albus about. The party went downhill when the front door opened and several people walked in.

"Dominique! I hope you're not getting drunk?" Aunt Gabrielle's voice made me freeze, I was hoping she wouldn't be coming. "No hug for your Aunt?" She asked me when I just stared at her. I walked slowly over to her, looking at my cousin Miquel who was just a month older than me, over her shoulder.

"Where's your mother?" Aunt Gabrielle asked me, not noticing the stare off me and her son were having.

"She's in the back showing off air-head and Louis." I muttered, glaring at Miquel when he scowled at me. Aunt Gabrielle nodded and left the room, her husband following her. Miquel and his two sisters, Cleo and Vanessa who were Louis age, stayed behind.

"Dom! I've missed you!" Cleo grinned, rushing up to hug me. "School won't be the same without you!" She whispered in my ear, her English perfect.

"I've missed you too, and you Vannie." I grinned at her twin who smiled nervously.

"No welcome for me?" Miquel asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Miquel, good to see you. How've you been?" I asked him, wondering how long until he brought Peter up.

"Pretty good, considering." He shrugged, Cleo glared at him and Vanessa just looked at the floor.

"He deserved it you know. I told you what he did." I told him softly, forgetting that the others were in the room.

"No, he didn't deserve that. He was in hospital for Christmas you know, he might not be able to go to school for a couple of weeks -" Miquel sneered.

"Stop! I told you, you are the only person who knows what he did!" I snapped, I remembered the others were there and looked over my shoulder, Lorcan looked confused and the others looked worried.

"No! What I know is that you are a lying piece of scum who decided to shag her best friends boyfriend and then when he refused you beat the crap out of him. If you were a guy, you'd go to prison for that." He shouted, Albus and Scorpius came to stand by my sides, that seemed to shut him up.

"It wasn't like that." I shook my head, biting my lip so I didn't cry in frustration.

"Cleo, go get your mother and Aunt." Albus told Cleo who nodded and ran out of the room.

"Wasn't like what? You two were going at it, he changed his mind and you wouldn't take no for an answer? Come off it Dominique! That's exactly what it was like. You are just a common little tart" He spat at me. I didn't get a chance to answer because our parents burst into the room, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron with them.

"What's going on?" Dad asked, before he finished his question though, I'd snapped and threw myself at my cousin.

"Dominique!" Dad shouted, Scorpius and Albus pulled me off Miquel before I could do anything other than claw at his face. "What happened?" He asked, closing the living room door so the guests didn't see or hear anything.

I didn't say anything, just pushed Al and Scorpius' hands away from me. Miquel had a scratch running down his face, which was bleeding slightly.

"Nothing Uncle, we were discussing mutual friends." He sneered at me, which made me want to jump at him again.

"They were talking about Peter." Cleo told my Dad. He looked at Mum who sighed and looked at Aunt Gabrielle.

"It was a mistake us coming, we should have stayed in France." Aunt Gabby sighed after looking at her husband briefly.

"No, it's New Years Eve, time to be with family. Dominique, apologize to your cousin." Dad tried telling me calmly.

"Excuse me?" I turned my glare to him now, Mum and the others looked at him too. "You want me to apologize to him?"

"Yes, you attacked him. You apologize. Now." He tried to sound strict, and if it was Victoire or Louis they'd probably be shaking in their shoes but I just snorted and laughed.

"Don't hold your breath Bill." I snapped at him throwing him a dirty glare.

"Look, no arguments; Dominique go outside and cool off. Miquel stay away from her; Vanessa, Cleo, Louis is down at the beach with Lucy and Lily go join them while I get your parents a drink." Mum stopped a huge argument from kicking off between Dad and I. I never said anything, just waited for Dad to leave the room. Once he did, Uncle John-Paul had to practically drag Miquel outside, the twins followed and after checking if their children were alright, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron left too.

"I need a drink." I muttered, grabbing the bottle from out of Lorcan's hand and taking a big swig from it.

* * *

><p>"Dominique, you should probably stop drinking now." Rose sighed as she sat on the grass beside me. It was nearly midnight and I was pretty drunk, which was the plan.<p>

"I should." I agreed, draining my glass and standing up, which was a huge success, and staggering towards the house. "But I'm not." I called over my shoulder. I walked into the kitchen where several people where stood talking, they didn't notice me though.

"I must say Bill, this is a charming little home you have." An extremely old wizard complimented my Dad. I was about to add a sarcastic remark and humiliate Dad when what looked like his wife began talking.

"Such a charming place to bring up a family. You have children don't you?" She asked. I stood still and focused on Dad's answer.

"Yes I do. Victoire is my eldest, she works at St. Mungo's you know? Head girl and graduated in the top five percent of her year. There she is over there, talking with her groom-to-be, his godparents, godbrothers and sister and her her younger brother. Louis, my boy! Fine young man he is, couldn't be prouder of him, he is the highest achieving pupil Hogwarts has had since Hermione Weasley was a student." Dad bragged. The old couple smiled at him and began boasting about their own children's success but I just stood there and stared at him in disbelief.

He never mentioned me, he never even told them he had two daughters. Never even muttered my name, a simple 'I have another daughter, Dominique she's around here somewhere,' would have sufficed. But he never even mentioned my name.

I grabbed a bottle of Champagne that my parents were waiting to open at midnight so everybody could toast the new year and made my way out of the kitchen, towards the staircase.

I bumped into Lorcan as I passed the bathroom.

"Hey Lorcan, you want a repeat of Christmas Day?" I slurred at him, slinging an arm around his neck. I kissed him, forcing my tongue into his mouth.

"How about we take this upstairs?" I breathed in his ear, knowing full well if my Dad saw he would freak out.

I took his hand and stumbled up the stairs, giggling loudly when I tripped.

"Look Dominique, do you really want to do this?" Lorcan asked me, we where in my bedroom and I was kicking my shoes off at the same time I was unbuttoning his shirt.

"You going to say no?" I teased him, kissing his chest and looking into his eyes. He just shrugged and brought my head up with his hands to kiss my mouth. After a while we ended up on the bed and his shirt came off.

He began kissing my neck, unzipping the back of my dress at the same time. I managed to wiggle out of the dress and kicked it away, leaving me in my bra and knickers while he was still in his jeans. I began to unzip them but he got impatient and took over, quickly pulling them off.

My hands started roaming over him, over his chest, his abs, his arms, in his hair, his hands were doing the same to my body, as they reached the line of my bra though I took my hands off him to unclip it, he pulled it off and threw it over his shoulder.

I brought my hands down his back and took them under the elastic of his underwear, feeling _him_, he groaned when my hands touched it and I just grinned. Until he returned the favor by putting his own hand in my knickers. I bit into his shoulder as he did though and moaned a little. Without stopping to think of the fact I didn't have a door to give us some privacy, I pulled his boxers down so they were near his knee's and gently rubbed him, teasing him. He pulled at my knickers so I was exposed, he obviously had enough though because he moved both my hands so they were above my head, pinning them there. I smiled and started kissing his shoulders, neck while he started.

He wasn't the first person I'd slept with, but he was certainly one of the best and he knew what he was doing. It was disgusting I know, but I sort of hoped somebody would come in because I wanted Dad to know what I'd been upto, I wanted him to know just how much I didn't care anymore. We weren't exactly being quiet either.

When we finished he laid beside me, both of us catching our breath with daft smiles on our faces.

"Want a drink?" I asked him, leaning over him to pick the bottle up I dropped on the floor.

"Sure." He shrugged, pulling the duvet so it covered our naked selves.

I popped the bottle open and took a swig, then handed it to him.

"Dom? You up here?" I heard somebody shout, it wasn't my Dad though but before I could react, get dressed or hide Lorcan, Scorpius was in my room, staring at the clothes strewn all over my floor and bed. Lorcan and I both looked at him with wide eyes but he just turned and walked quickly down the stairs, not looking back.

"Well that was awkward." Lorcan chuckled, swigging from the bottle.

"Go. Get out, leave!" I snapped at him, rolling so that my back was to him, I pulled the duvet up over my head so he didn't see the tears on my face.

"What?" I ignored him and heard him get out of bed and get dressed, then leave.

What on earth have I done? Scorpius saw us, not at it, but it was pretty obvious what we'd just been doing.  
>Scorpius would never forgive me. I'd practically told him I liked him the other day and was obviously flirting with him. He <em>did<em> tell me he liked me, but I'd just threw all of that in his face. What sort of person am I?

"A horrible, dirty slut. That's what kind of girl you are Dominique." I muttered to myself. I cried myself to sleep that night, but it wasn't until about three o'clock when I drifted off, I heard Rose come looking for me and pretended to sleep, I did that when Mum came up to find me.

My Dad was ashamed of me, my cousin didn't believe what Peter did too me, my sister couldn't stand me and my own brother only spoke to me because I was doing him a favor.

And I don't blame a single one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Thank you :) This is going in the right direction I think. This story isn't just about Dominique and Scorpius getting it on, it's about Dominique growing up as a person too.  
>I want you to know that I really do appreciate every review, so thank you a lot, really :) thank you.<br>Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sunlight woke me up the next morning, it also gave me a killer headache. I just lay in bed for a while, trying to remember last night but it was a blur. I can remember Miquel and me arguing, then me getting drunk and hearing what Dad said and then, did I kiss Lorcan again? Scorpius?<p>

"Fuck!" I groaned, everything coming to me, I jumped up out of bed and threw on the first pair of jeans and jumper I found.

Teddy and my family were sat around the table eating breakfast when I walked into the kitchen, the smell of food made me vomit a little in my mouth.

"Good morning sweetie. Happy New Year." Mum smiled at me, I tried to smile back but it just came out as a grimace. Teddy chuckled and shook his head.

"Hung over?" He guessed, he laughed and Mum tutted when I slowly nodded my head. "You aren't the only one, James and Albus haven't pulled their heads out of the toilet since two o'clock this morning." Mum and Dad laughed this time though.

"How's Scorpius? I seen him drink a fair bit last night, or can the boy handle his drink better than the rest?" Dad asked Teddy, not mentioning the state his sixteen year old daughter was in. I looked up when Dad asked about Scorpius, Louis noticed and smiled, shaking his head at me.

"Scorpius? He's, off. Normally he'd be teasing Albus with me and Lily, but he wasn't. He only came to breakfast and ate something because Ginny practically shoved it down his throat, at four o'clock this morning I went to get a glass of water and he was sat in the living room, said he couldn't sleep." Teddy shrugged, frowning a little bit. I sighed and bit my lip, staring at my hands.

"Something wrong?" Mum asked me, noticing I was upset.

"Are we going to the Burrow for that stupid New Year meal thing?" I asked her, shaking my head.

"Yes we are." Dad answered me.

"What time do we have to be there?" I asked Mum, ignoring Dad completely.

"No later than noon. Why are you asking? You're not going anywhere." Dad snapped again. I rolled my eyes and stood up from the table. "Dominique Weasley, you do as you're told!" He shouted, standing up too.

"No. No I will not do as I'm told Bill -" I shouted back, ignoring the pounding in my head.

"I am your father, you call me 'Dad'" He cut me off, making me burst out laughing.

"And I'm your daughter but you pretend I don't exist." I reminded him, he looked confused for a minute and went to say something else but I interrupted him. "Last night? That old couple asked about your family? You told them about Louis, how smart he is, how you couldn't be happier? You told them about her, getting married, being Head Girl, being so fucking perfect it can't be real!" I shouted, nodding to Louis and Victoire, the latter glared at me throughout this. "Yet you never once mentioned me. Your disappointment, your embarrassment. So no Bill. I won't call you Dad, not if you don't call me your daughter." I glared at him and then looked at Mum. "I'm going to hang out with Rose, I'll go to the Burrow with her." I softened my glare for a second but then scowled at Dad and walked from the kitchen.

"The Lighthouse!" I shouted when I was in the fireplace.

Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house was huge, easy three times the size of Shell Cottage, they said they wanted space in their own house. The family joked that they only wanted a big house because every time they argued they could then spend days in their own house without having to see each other.

"Hello?" Uncle Ron's voice shouted from one of the many rooms leading away from the living room. He rushed into the room, reading glasses on and a piece of parchment in his hands.

"You're working on New Year's day?" I asked him.

"The house isn't very quiet during the holidays so I take what time I can. Rose is visiting her Grandparents with her mother and brother. Anything I can help with?" He told me with a small smile on his face. I sighed, really wanting to talk to Rose.

"Not really. Do you know when she'll be back?"

"They're meeting me at the Burrow at one. Are you sure you don't want to talk? You look a little stressed." He noted, looking at me carefully.

"My Dad hates me." I stated, quite surprised I was actually telling him this. "Last night I overheard him talking to somebody about his family, he never even mentioned me. Just saint Vic and Louis." I glared at the carpet as I spoke. "He told them how Victoire was head girl, a Healer and is getting married. Then he said about Louis being brilliant at school, I wasn't expecting him to brag about me, 'my daughter Dominique she's no good at anything, can't even manage to stay in school.' He could have said something though! Dominique plays the piano, Dominique likes to sing, Dominique can speak fluent French. But no, he doesn't say anything, not even my name." I scrunched my face up and had to bite my lip so I didn't let out my cry.

What the hell is wrong with me? I don't cry, twice in not even twenty four hours I've cried. This is why I don't like being round my family, they screw me up.

"Well, I can see why that would seem like he hates you." Uncle Ron nodded. "He doesn't by the way, he loves you." He added when I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No he doesn't, a friend asks about his family and he doesn't mention me?"

"Look, at parties like that parents brag about they're kids' success. I know for a fact that I rubbed it in Oliver Wood's face twice that my Rosie was beating his daughter Abi in all her lessons even though Abi is a Ravenclaw. Uncle Harry liked to mention to Oliver that Lily is the best Chaser the Gryffindor team has seen in decades. Uncle Percy practically signed Molly's contract to work in the Transport office at the ministry. Maybe your Dad couldn't think of something to brag about so he didn't mention you?" He suggested, walking out of the room and down the long corridor. I had to hurry to follow him and as he turned into the kitchen he told me to sit at one of the islands.

"Ice cream? Isn't it a little early?" I asked him when he came from the pantry with the tub and two spoons.

"I won't tell if you don't." Uncle Ron shrugged. "I'm not saying you don't have nothing to brag about, if I remember rightly you are a fantastic singer? And I know that you're teaching Louis to play piano?" He asked me at my nod he continued. "You know as well as I do he's not very happy with you at the moment. I was there when he found out you'd been expelled, oddly enough we were talking about you that morning. Come on, I'll show you." He nodded once and told me to follow him again. We went down the corridor and into one of the doorways, his office.

"I've got this from work. Don't tell Uncle Harry or he'll fire me." He grinned, pulling a Pensieve from a cupboard. He put it on his desk and then put his wand to his head. "Go ahead kid." He nodded at me when he put the memory in.

_My parents, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Teddy and Victoire were sat around the kitchen table in Shell Cottage, all drinking coffee._

_"How long until we go pick the kids up from King's Cross?" Uncle Ron asked his wife._

_"Two hours, same as every year." She laughed._

_"Is Dom coming home for Christmas this year?" Teddy asked my parents._

_"No." Victoire told him straight away, her face blank._

_"How is Dominique anyway? I haven't seen or heard from her in about four years." Uncle Harry asked my parents, thinking about how long it had been._

_"Neither have we it seems like." Dad sighed, I looked at Victoire and saw her features harden, her lips mash into a straight line._

_"Didn't you see her during the Summer?" Aunt Hermione asked._

_"We went to France and saw her for about half an hour before she went to her friends house for the rest of the week." Dad shrugged, looking a little upset._

I remember them coming; but they didn't seem that interested in talking to me, and Victoire was just showing off and complaining about having to take time off work and Louis was complaining about missing his friends, so I decided to stay at a friends until they left.

_"Mama writes me every week telling me how she is though; apparently she's calmed right down. Good job too, Papa said she was on her last chance. After they got called into the school for her walking out and swearing at a teacher they told us anymore of her behavior and she'd have to move home in the holidays." Mum told my Aunts and Uncles, Aunt Hermione was the only one who didn't look slightly impressed._

_"She's probably screwed her head on properly, now that her exams are coming up soon." Aunt Ginny suggested, trying to convince herself if looked like._

_"Appoline says Dominique said she couldn't care less about her exams, she never even sat most of them last year. The three she did sit though, and that was only because a teacher stood by her during them, she got a hundred percent on them." Dad told them, looking slightly proud._

_"She's always been smart, she just doesn't care." Mum shrugged her shoulders and shook her head._

_"Oh look, you have two owl's." Aunt Ginny nodded to the window._

_"That's a Beauxbatons letter. One from my parents too, why is the post coming at three o'clock?" Mum questioned as she recognized the owls. _

_She opened the window and accepted the two letters, frowning in confusion._

_"Spoke too soon, what's she done now?" Dad sighed when Mum opened the letter from school. Her face changed completely, it went from confusion, to anger, to horrified. The letter fell from her hands and into her lap._

_"William." She breathed, tears in her eyes. "They've expelled her, she's put a boy in hospital." Mum whispered. The table froze, everybody looking shocked. Dad reached to pick the envelope from my Grandparents up from the table._

_"Yeah." He sighed, scanning the letter before throwing it down. "Your parents have had enough, your father is bringing her home the day before Christmas Eve."_

_"Hospital? She put a boy in hospital?" Aunt Hermione repeated. "Why? What happened?"_

_"It doesn't say, just says an incident occurred that resulted Mr. Daveson being admitted to the hospital wing and then transferred through to the French hospital. She's been put in a segregated dormitory and she's to sit her exams by the end of the week. We have to organize for Hogwarts or Durmstrang to accept her or we have to home-school her." Mum sobbed, she started crying when she said _his _name and was sobbing by the end of it._

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts or home-schooling. She's not going to Durmstrang it's too far. We sent her to France because she begged to go, my little girl is not going to Durmstrang, not if I can help it." Dad shook his head. _I haven't heard him call me his little girl since I was about seven.

_"Little girl, my little Domino put somebody in hospital." Dad whispered in disbelief. "My baby girl." His expression made a pang of guilt hit my stomach. He wasn't crying, wasn't angry yet, he was just dismayed, beaten. He looked destroyed._

I had enough of the memory and pulled myself out of it. Dad's face kept covering my eyes, it was all I could see. He'd never looked that way to me before, lately he only glared at me.

"It was only the day after that, when they wrote you and you didn't write back, that he began to get angry." Uncle Ron told me softly, he was sat at his desk, looking at some paperwork.

"He hasn't called me Domino since I was a little girl." I muttered, more to myself than to him.

"Bill always calls you that when you're not around. Sweet really." Uncle Ron smiled at his desk before looking up at me.

"Why did you show me that? He still hates me." I asked him stubbornly.

"You know why I showed you it, to show you that your Dad does not hate you. He loves you, just at this present minute he's not very happy with you." He struggled for words, sounding more like the Uncle Ron I remembered. "Look, put it this way; the last time you two really spoke was when you were eleven, moving out of your family home and to another country by your own choice. Since then you completely changed, avoided the family at every opportunity, ignored your siblings for nearly six years, hardly spoke or seen your parents, got into a shit load of trouble repeatedly and then got expelled from school. You were forced to come home, within minutes you'd argued with your parents, snapped at your Aunt, stormed out of the Burrow and lit a cigarette up in front of your parents. Then you came back late, argued again and went to bed early. The next day you created a scene at breakfast, argued yet again and stormed out of the house again, coming home nearly twelve hours later covered in somebody else's blood." Uncle Ron listed of on his fingers, looking at me straight.

"Christmas Day, you and your sister argued, which she started I know, but you stormed out and missed the family meal then you sat and snogged a boy right in front of him. Last night you attacked your cousin minutes after he arrived and then got blind drunk. Face it Dominique, if he's angry with you, I'm not surprised." He shrugged, being bluntly honest with me. "You should have come home and behaved as best you could have, tried to make things up to him and your mother." He was right, sort of.

If I'm honest, and being pretty mature, I can point out bits of the last week where I shouldn't have done what I did, looking back I'm thankful Dad didn't walk in on Lorcan and I, that would have been mortifying on my part. No daughter wants their Dad to see them at it.

Maybe I shouldn't have had an attitude with them on my first day back. Perhaps I shouldn't have snogged Lorcan in front of them, purely to wind Victoire and my Dad up. But other tan those couple of things, Dad shouldn't have said what he did.

"Why are you making excuses for him? He said he had two children! He ignored my existence. Fair enough he seemed proud of me that morning, but if you're not happy with your daughter you may not speak to her. You sure as hell do not deny she exists!" I blew up in Uncle Ron's face, he never said anything, just waited for me to finish.

When I did finish we just sat staring at each other for a while, I was glad he never said anything because I didn't really want to snap at him anymore. Uncle Ron was always one of my favorite Uncles, after Charlie and before Harry.

"Your Dad shouldn't have said what he said. I'm not defending him or justifying what got said because he needs to do that himself, I'm just trying to tell you that he doesn't hate you." Uncle Ron told me, reaching across to squeeze my hand reassuringly. I just smiled at him, not going to even bother arguing anymore.

"Now, Rose won't be coming back until after the Burrow but you're welcome to stay and hang around here if you like. I'm going to be holed up in here until one o'clock." Uncle Ron told me, waving a hand over his desk.

"I don't really wanna go home. Have Rose or Hugo brought their brooms back from school?" I asked him. "Can I go for a fly on one of them?"

"Sure, Rose's is the newer model, Hugo preferred a new Chess set for Christmas instead of a new broom. If you get bored Harry said that Albus and Scorpius aren't going anywhere until later. He dropped some more paperwork off this morning." He rolled his eye and muttered something under his breath.

"Dominique? Don't become an Auror, my boss is a jerk." I heard him call after me and laugh. I just shrugged and carried on walking out of his office.

They lived on the other side of a muggle village to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny - like you could literally walk from Uncle Ron's house, take a five mile walk to the village, walk through the village and then a three mile walk to Uncle Harry's house - so they were pretty deserted. That was great for us 'kids' who loved flying though, because it meant we could actually fly around in the sky without fear of being seen by muggles.

I took advantage of that and just flew around Uncle Ron's large garden, trying to clear my head and trying to come up with what I'd say to Scorpius in a few hours.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's not with you? Rose, she told us she was going to hang out with you!" I heard Mum's panicked voice as soon as I stepped out of the fireplace, the living room was deserted but I could hear laughter coming from upstairs and only Mum's worried voice from the kitchen.<p>

"We've been at my parents' all morning Fleur. Dominique hasn't been with us." I heard Aunt Hermione tell my mother, who then sobbed.

"Mum, stop it. She'll be fine, she's probably just sulking somewhere." I heard Victoire sigh, I can picture her sat between her precious Daddy and her bloody boyfriend looking all high and mighty.

"Victoire, that's not helping -" Dad then groaned.

"She's doing a lot more than you are. If something has happened to her it's your fault William." Mum surprised me by practically screaming, I heard several adults gasp.

"How is it my fault?" Dad argued, Mum must have given him a look because he never said anything else.

"Mum, relax. Like I said, she's probably sulking because nobody chased after her." I heard Victoire sigh again, standing up for Dad like always.

Stupid witch.

"Or -" I shouted, walking round the small corner and standing in the living room doorway. "She's just floo'd in from Uncle Ron's where she's been all morning, perfectly safe, because the thought of spending another minute in the same house as you, knocks her sick?" I suggested, glaring at Victoire who glared back.

"Oh, Dominique!" Mum gasped in relief, pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged her back but glared at Victoire and then Dad, over her shoulder. "I thought you'd gone off or something." She breathed in my ear.

"I went to find Rose and then started talking to Uncle Ron." I shrugged, pulling away. I looked at Rose and saw her raise an eyebrow at me.

Perfect, Scorpius told her.

"Well the meal won't be ready for another half hour, why don't you two go join your cousins upstairs." Gran told us, I looked around the table and noticed that Victoire was the only non Aunt or Uncle or one of my parents, sat at the table. "We'll shout you when it's ready girls." She waved us out, taking the hint we left the room but hung back around the doorway.

"Girls! Come on, I'm George Weasley! How stupid do you think I am!" We both heard Uncle George shout and laugh before the closed door shook a little, blocking every sound out.

"Wonder what they're hiding?" Rose asked me as we slowly walked up the stairs.

"No doubt it's about me. Can we go up to our room?" I asked her when she put a hand on Uncle George's old room, that's where the laughter was coming from. By the sounds of it, James and Lucy were putting on quite the show.

"Yeah, I think we need to talk." Rose looked at me out of the corner of her eyes with a knowing look and a smirk. I never mentioned it though and just kept walking, right to the top of the house.

"Right, what exactly was going through your mind when- oh sorry. Thought you'd be downstairs." Rose stopped mid-sentence when she opened the door to see Scorpius and Albus sat on a bed, facing each other. Scorpius had his back to us but Albus looked straight at me and then back at Scorpius.

"It's fine, we were going outside anyway." Scorpius muttered, standing up and walking straight out the room, looking at the floor when he passed me. Albus followed and raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up." I muttered, going to sit on the bed Scorpius just abandoned.

"Rosie. I fucked up big style." I groaned, putting my head in my hands when I heard the door shut.

"What happened? Your version not Albus' version that he heard from Scorpius. Or Lily's version that she heard from Lysander who was told by Lorcan." Rose told me, sitting on the other bed and smirking at me.

"Lily knows? Hang on, we slept together hours ago, how on earth do you all know?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Just because your family is all magic, doesn't mean the rest of us are. We actually have methods of contacting each other without jumping through fire." Rose rolled her eyes and motioned for me to carry on.

"Well, after I left you..." I then told her everything that happened, or what I could remember. "And then I told Lorcan to get out and cried myself to sleep." I finished about twenty minutes later.

"Wow, Al just said that Scorpius saw you two in bed. We just assumed he meant while you were going at it." Rose laughed, stopping when I glared at her.

"What do I do? I don't like Lorcan that way, I think I like Scorpius that way and I've completely crushed him!" I sighed into my hands, I heard Rose get up and then felt her sit beside me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"I've known Scorpius for nearly seven years now, this mood thing he's in? It's not all down to you; Christmas and New Year has always been a soft spot for him because of his parents. Now, what you should do is just apologize for what he saw and then try and act like nothing happened." Rose said slowly, like she was trying to work something out. "He'll forgive you and then get over it by shagging some random fifth year at school." She scoffed.

"Rosie? What happened between the two of you?" I asked her quietly, turning to look at her.

"We dated, for about three and a half months in secret at first. Albus found out, he found us snogging in a broom cupboard of all places, but he just laughed in our faces and said that James owed him ten galleons. Anyway, the family found out and then the rest of the school did, Scorpius' cousin apparently sent a letter about the relationship to Scorpius' Dad, at King's Cross his Dad was waiting for him, he practically dragged him home with him. Albus and I were hanging out at his house a few days later when Scorpius floo'd in. We don't really know what happened then because Ginny and Harry took him into Harry's office for an hour, at Christmas Dinner last year Ginny and Harry announced Scorpius had moved in completely with them." Rose told me, looking into the air for a second. "Anyway, it traveled round school pretty fast that Scorpius wasn't a 'Malfoy' anymore, he ignored his cousins and they ignored him, around Valentines day we broke up, aside from snogging we were just friends." She shrugged.

"Broke up? Who dumped who?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Well he dumped me but, looking back I can see why and I'm grateful, our friendship was stronger than our relationship if that makes sense?" She shrugged again. "I don't mind if you like him. Merlin if I had a problem with family members having a thing for my ex's, Lily, Molly and Lucy would never speak to me ever again!" She giggled, making me burst out laughing. We spent the next half hour discussing Rose's very long and complicated love-life before Gran shouted us down for our food.

I made sure I sat away from Dad, so did Mum by the looks of it, and away from Scorpius too, I'll apologize when we're alone together. Pretty soon the conversation turned to Hogwarts and parents checking if the children had finished all their homework.

"Have you braced yourself Dominique? Once you get to school you'll have a full terms worth of work to catch up on." Molly asked me, she was sat opposite me with a book in her hand, honestly it was as if her and Louis were supposed to be brother and sister instead of me and him.

"Not really, if they're expecting me to do three months worth of work they've got another thing coming." I shrugged, not really hungry I was just playing with the food on my plate.

"Is something wrong with your food? You've not touched it." Gran asked me before Dad could snap at me. "And you Scorpius, I can make you both something else if you like." I looked over to where Scorpius was sat, on the other side of the table, five people along from Molly.

"No it's alright Molly, I'm just not hungry." Scorpius shrugged, pushing his plate away. "Excuse me, I'm going for some air." He muttered, standing up and walking quickly out of the kitchen. I felt eyes on me and saw Lily, Rose, Albus and Louis all staring at me. Perfect, Lily had told Louis. Rose nodded her head towards the window, telling me to follow him.

"Yeah, me either Gran. I'm going for a smoke." I quickly said, walking quickly from the kitchen. I heard several of my Uncles chuckle after me but I just ignored them.

Scorpius was sat on a bench with his back to the Burrow, I could see him lighting a cigarette up.

"Go back inside Albus." He sighed, not looking behind him to see who had followed him.

"I dyed my hair so I didn't look like Victoire, not to look like Albus." I joked, sitting on the bench beside him. "Mind if I borrow one?" I asked him, nodding to the packed in his hand, he never answered, just practically threw the packet at me. We sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes before I spoke again.

"Look, last night with Lorcan..." I started but he just shrugged.

"Don't, you don't have to explain."

"No I do. It was a one time thing, a stupid mistake. I was drunk, too damn drunk and my head was all over the place with my fucking Dad." I sighed, pulling my knees up to tuck them under my chin. "I'm, sorry."

He turned to look at me and cocked an eyebrow, "For what? You got laid, you should be happy. Or is Scamander not a good lay?" He grinned, sort of back to how he was.

"Funny, and you know why I'm sorry." I looked him in the eye and he nodded slowly.

"I got a letter yesterday, forgot about it until this morning." He told me after a while, we'd both finished our cigarettes and were just sat in the cold in silence. He pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to me.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I'd like to have a meeting with you tomorrow at three p.m. Your mother won't be here, so it will just be the two of us. I expect you to be here on time as the meeting will be highly beneficial for you. I'll tell you more when you come, if you don't then your just spiting yourself._

_Happy New Year,  
>Father.<em>

"I thought you didn't speak to your parents?" I asked him, frowning at the formality of the letter. Even my Dad was warmer than that.

"I don't, not a birthday or Christmas card since last Christmas. Not even a letter asking how school is going and then he sends this." He scoffed, taking the letter of me and scrunching it up.

"Are you going to go?" I asked softly.

"I suppose I have to. He could be ill, mother could be ill. They could be dying." He spoke in an emotionless voice, it was quite scary really. Listening to him speak about the possibility of his parents dying without much emotion actually scared me a little bit. I turned my head to look at the house behind us, I could see through the window; mostly everybody was laughing. Harry and Ginny were sat together, having a little discussion, I saw them both look out the window a few times before turning to each other again.

"I don't want to hurt them." Scorpius saw where I was looking and turned too. "Harry and Ginny have practically become my parents, have been since I was twelve. If I go back to that house and my Dad wants me to return, what will I tell them? They've opened their home for me, practically raised me the last six years and..." He trailed off.

"You don't have too, if he wants you to move back you don't have to. You're seventeen Scorpius, an adult legally. Your father can't make you do anything you don't want to." I reminded him. He nodded a couple of times before he checked his watch.

"It's two forty five." He sighed.

"Want my advice? Tell Harry and Ginny, they'll understand. Go see what he wants, he could be wanting to apologize, waiting to welcome you back." I told him, standing up and dragging him up out of his seat.

"I hope you're in Gryffindor." He muttered, leading the way into the house. I never answered, just smiled and followed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - I am having major writers block for my other story, which is a shame considering there's only two chapters left of it. Anyway, thank you for the reviews last chapter :D  
>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>Scorpius went to meet his father, but I didn't see him after that, or Rose or Albus so I couldn't ask them about it. I was too busy trying to avoid my Dad and sister, which wasn't easy considering our house was tiny, but it happened. I only had to do it for a day because we were going to school on the third, so staying in my bedroom for a day was bearable.<p>

What wasn't bearable was telling Louis I didn't want to practice with him because it was both Dad and Victoire's day off and they'd decided to sit in the living room all day. Of course I didn't tell Louis this, I just told him I didn't want to.

I felt so guilty when I heard him play off-key all morning.

If I wasn't so bloody hungry, I wouldn't have went downstairs fur lunch, but after skipping breakfast because Mum had to leave early. Stupid Weasley appetite rules over everything else. When I walked into the kitchen, Victoire and Dad both stopped talking and Louis never looked up from his piano book.

"We didn't know whether you were eating with us or not, it's on the side." Dad told me with a small smile when I went to sit down, I didn't say anything just nodded once and got my plate, sat back at the table and started to eat.

"Dom? Please just give me one more lesson? I'm sure I -" Louis started begging before Victoire interrupted him.

"Louis, I used to play, I'll teach you if you like." She offered, I never looked up from my plate but I knew she was staring at me.

"Victoire, you haven't played since you were twelve. Besides Dominique is the best player ever, please? Just for an hour? I'll do your homework for you!" He offered me desperately. I didn't look up from my plate though and just shook my head.

"Louis, she doesn't want too. So," Dad cleared his throat and shut Louis up. "What are you doing up there Dominique? Haven't heard a peep all morning, except when you went in the shower. Almost got worried." He tried to make a joke, I was finished with my food so I took it to the sink and walked out, not even thinking of answering him.

I was just doing mindless things to pass the time, re-packing my trunk, skimming through some text books, I even completely emptied the box of belongings Grandfather sent from France. I was looking at some old photographs of me and my old friends when I heard somebody clear their throat at the top of my staircase.

"What do you want?" I snapped at Dad.

"To talk to my daughter." He sighed.

"Well she's downstairs." I shrugged, turning my back on him and throwing the photographs into a draw and slamming it shut. I didn't want to look at him so I opened my wardrobe doors and tried to find something to wear for tomorrow.

"I also have another one up here, segregating herself away from her family. You do realise you aren't going to see us until April, that's if you come home for Easter?" He asked me, sitting on my bed. I had half a mind to tell him what happened in that bed just two nights ago.

"You do realise that one, I don't care and two, I've went years without seeing you and still not cared." I shrugged, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He just nodded his head and looked around my room.

"It's changed, I remember when you begged me to charm the ponies to run around your walls. You cried when I said no." He laughed.

"No, that was Victoire who wanted damn ponies. I wanted clowns." I corrected him. "But I stole your wand and changed them to clowns anyway." I shrugged, holding a pink shirt up against me before throwing it on the floor.

"Ah, I remember now. It's hard to keep track sometimes, goodness knows how my parents managed with seven." He chuckled with a shake of his head. I didn't laugh or even smile at him, I just picked something else from the wardrobe.

"Why don't you ask Victoire for her opinion? I'm sure she'd love to help you." Dad suggested.

"I'd rather walk the halls of Hogwarts naked than get holier than thou's opinion." I snapped, not caring if he was making an effort to talk to me. I'm allowed to be snappy after what he did.

"Look, what do you want? You think you can come up here start a conversation and I'll be Daddy's Little Girl again? Think a little laughter about something Victoire did as a child will make everything better?" I yelled, sick of him being in my room. "Well it won't, you can't take back what you said!" I shouted, without giving him a chance to defend himself.

"I know I can't and you have no idea how much I regret it -" Dad started before I shrugged and turned my back on him.

"No I don't because you haven't even apologized. Just get out and leave me alone." I told him coldly, glaring at his reflection through the mirror again.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." He told me in a strong voice. I just glared at him again.

"Get. Out." I repeated slowly and quietly, trying really hard to control my temper.

"I love you Dominique." He sighed, he paused when he reached the staircase and turned to look at me. I just stared at his reflection until he finally left my room.

* * *

><p>The legendary Platform Nine and Three Quarters isn't as magnificent as people described. A train? Really, the founders of Hogwarts couldn't think of a better, more <em>magical<em> method of getting their students to school than a train ride which took all damn day? What about the students who actually live in Scotland? Or Hogsmeade? Wouldn't it be a whole lot easier for people to make their own way to the school and have a pick-up service for the Muggle-borns? Beauxbatons did.

I'm not even in the bloody school yet and I already hate it.

"I miss France." I sighed, coughing at the smoke the bloody train was suffocating everybody with.

"Are you riding the train?" Lily asked me. Another downside about having a bloody train station, all the Weasley's and Potter's decided to stand together.

"No, I have to be escorted on to the premises." I shrugged. "Which reminds me, why on earth am I here? I'll see this lot every damn day, I don't need to stay at home. I could still be in bed." I asked Mum who just rolled her eyes. She dragged me from bed this morning just so I could wave Louis and my cousins off.

"Stop complaining Dominique. You'll enjoy the train to and from school." Aunt Audrey promised me with a smile.

I was saved from having to answer the dullest woman in my family by the train whistling. The parents started pushing their children on to the train before it took off.

"Can we go now?" I turned to Mum who shook her head and waved to Louis.

They stood there waving like lunatics until the train was out of sight, I was stood at the back of the group extremely bored.

"Would anybody like to come for a coffee? Mum and Charlie are already at my house" Aunt Ginny offered; Mum, Dad, Aunt Angelina, Uncle George, and Aunt Audrey nodded as the others shook their heads and returned to work. Mum took my hand and apparated me to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's house, _Phoenix Cottage._

"We have to be at Hogwarts for two o'clock." Dad reminded Mum when we walking in the back door to the kitchen.

"Er, we? You aren't coming!" That was the first thing I'd said to Dad since yesterday afternoon.

"Darling, I have to go. You're mother and I both need to sign forms." Dad told me gently, his attitude towards me had completely changed, he even smiled at me now. I scowled and practically threw myself into a chair, between Uncle George and Uncle Charlie.

"So how is that going to work? Her getting sorted I mean?" Uncle George asked my parents who shrugged. "I don't ever recall of getting a new student halfway through the year."

"Because it's never happened before. Normally when students get expelled they either get their wands snapped in half or their parents home-school them." Dad shrugged, I bit my lip to keep myself from making another sarcastic comment.

The next couple of hours were like that, except when Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron came home on their lunch break. I sat in silence, imagining what my old friends would be up to now.

No doubt they'd be walking the grounds, waiting until it's dark before they could sneak off and go find a party or break into a shop to steal some alcohol. Then towards midnight or the early hours of the morning they'd sneak back onto campus and steal foods from the kitchens before crashing out for the rest of the night and the majority of the next day, not bothering to turn up to their lessons. I wonder if they miss me, not a single one of them has wrote to me and it's been nearly three weeks since the incident.

Three weeks feels like a lifetime. I've never gone three weeks without hearing from any of my friends before, certainly not Charlotte.

Charlotte Parker, my all time best friend. Or partner in crime as some of the teachers in school used to call us. We shared a dormitory for five and a half years and never separated, if one of us skived of lessons the other did, if she got detention, I tagged along. If I went on a date, she went to the same place with a date of her own. I never got a chance to see her after what happened, I got escorted into a segregated dormitory, far away from everybody else and had my meals brought to me by an house-elf, who also brought me all of my belongings in school. I had a private bathroom in there so I couldn't leave at all, apart to go to the Headmistresses office whenever I needed to be questioned, even then I was took by a teacher during lesson time. I never saw any of my friends, apart from Miquel at our Grandparents house, I told him what his best friend did but he refused to believe me.

Maybe Charlotte would?

"Aunt Ginny? Could I borrow some parchment and a quill?" I asked my Aunt politely who nodded and pointed to a draw behind me. I went to go sit in the sitting room, away from nosey relatives.

It took me several tries to get the letter out but by the time my Mum shouted be to go, I'd finished.

_Dear Lottie,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry it's taken this long to write to you, but during school I wasn't allowed contact with anybody but that stupid elf and the teachers and once I got to my Grandparents' I barely had time to speak to Miquel before Grandfather took me to England. Even here I've not had time for anything, I've already had several huge arguments with my Dad. Good to be back, not!_

_I miss you, I miss all of you, but I can't believe I'm not going to be in the same school as you anymore. I suppose I'll be sharing a dorm with strangers now, or Rose if I'm put into her house, it won't be the same though Lottie. _

_How's Maggie? I hope she doesn't stay with _him_ after everything, please tell me she saw sense and dumped him? If he was going to do it with me he'd do it with anybody! If she hasn't you have to help her Lottie! Peter is dangerous! Please help her, for me?_

_Look, I have a feeling that everybody, like my own fucking cousin, believes Peter and his version - where he knocked me back? Please come on - I just hope you realise that you've known me longer and better than anybody else in that place and I will admit we were going to sleep together, but I KNOCKED HIM BACK I SWEAR TO YOU, and it was _him_ that turned violent, not me. I was telling the truth when I said I was defending myself. You have to believe me Lottie, we're best friends._

_I have to go, my mother and father are taking me to enroll at Hogwarts with the rest of my stupid family. I love you Lottie, please believe me?_

_Dominique_

_P.S. - I don't really know how long this will take but if I were you I'd warn your owl that I'm in Scotland now._

I was happy with what I wrote, I only hope Charlotte was too.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts was pretty impressive I forced myself to admit, it was massive, twice the size of Beauxbatons but nowhere near as beautiful or elegant. Since my father used to go here, he led us through the grounds and up to the castle, my luggage floating in front of him.<p>

The inside of the castle was just as impressive, with plenty of portraits, dozens of staircases and even ghosts floating about. Beauxbatons never had ghosts.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley." An old man welcomed us in the entrance hall, he looked like a miserable old man and never smiled just snarled and muttered about 'another student coming'

"Mr. Filch, this is my daughter Dominique. What shall we do with her luggage?" Dad asked Filch who just sighed and glared at my trunk and bags.

"Leave it there, I'll see to it with the others when the rest of the monsters arrive." He growled. "Follow me."

Dad nodded, took Mum's hand and followed after him, considering he looked so old he could move quite fast. I followed after my parents, not wanting to get lost just yet.

I saw a couple of students, all clearly either my age or a couple of years younger, no first year in sight, walk around the castle; they frowned, whispered and pointed when they saw my plain black uniform, no House colors just yet.

"Tartan." Filch barked at a statue, I was about to ask if he was feeling alright when the statue moved and revealed a spiraling staircase. Dad and Mum never looked surprised and just walked up the staircase as if it had always been there. Dad knocked on a door when the staircase stopped and we'd all stepped off it, the door opened itself and revealed a magnificent room. It was lined with portraits of old wizards and witches, who were all sat looking alert. Albus told me about these, all the old Head's who liked to listen in and occasionally scold a student. I saw quite a few of them glare at me when I walked past.

"Ah, Bill, Fleur! Glad to see you!" An old witch, severely old, exclaimed happily from behind a desk. Seven chairs were sat in front of the desk, four of them occupied.

"Headmistress McGonogall, thank you for doing this." Dad smiled and thanked her straight away. She just smiled and then turned to me, smile and positive attitude vanishing straight away. She looked stern and quite intimidating.

"Dominique? Sit girl." She barked at me, pointing to the chair right in the middle.

"Now, you need to be sorted into your house where you will spend the rest of the academic year and the one following that. These are the heads of houses; Professor Chang of Ravenclaw teaches Transfiguration, Professor Smail of Slytherin teaches Potions, Professor Longbottom of Gryffindor teaches Herbology and Professor Picton of Hufflepuff teaches Muggle Studies." She pointed to each Professor who smiled or nodded at me, Longbottom looked really familiar. I realised after a few seconds, Lily's godfather and friend of the family, he was even at the party a few days ago. Smail was looking me up and down, already looking for things to judge me on.

"Professor Chang is also the Deputy Head." McGonogall continued. She waved her wand and a battered old hat came flying down from a shelf.

"You need to put this hat on your head to be sorted." She told me, handing the hat out to me. Everybody was watching me eagerly but I ignored me and took the hat, sliding it on to my head.

_"This is earlier than usual. Hmm, I see why now. Another Weasley? Wait -, there's something about you that's different. Not different like your brother and sister, oh no you're more like them than you care to think, not just physically, but you girl could easily fit into all houses." _The hat spoke into my ear, making me jump a little bit. _"You're witty, smart, everything Ravenclaw asks for yet you can be fair and loyal too, so Hufflepuff could house you. No, you're not a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff. You're very cunning and devious aren't you? Certainly not afraid of much. It's obvious you're brave, but that could suit you well in Slytherin and Gryffindor." _It was starting to annoy me now, if it didn't hurry up and choose I'd end up throwing the damn thing into the fireplace.

_"You would too. I'm finished; you're smart yet loyal to those who deserve it, cunning and devious yet not very ambitious, you're brave and resourceful and severely protective. There's only one place to put you naturally it's; GRYFFINDOR!"_

I felt the hat being slid of my head, Professor Chang was smiling kindly as she handed it back to McGonogall. Longbottom was smiling at me as where both my parents.

"Congratulations Miss. Weasley; you're joining your cousins in Gryffindor." McGonogall nodded once, she started scribbling on some parchment while Chang, Smail and Picton left the office.

"Neville, can you fill her in on the basics while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and I fill in the paperwork?" McGonogall asked, Longbottom nodded and leaned in close to me.

"Like the Headmistress told you; I'm your Head of House, I'll be monitoring your behavior, making sure you attend all lessons and complete all work and just basically babysit you until you're trial is up." He told me honestly.

"What trial?" I asked him.

"You're on a two month trial here, if you're behavior has improved and we're happy with you, then you become a student. Moving on, Gryffindor has the head boy and girl, you're cousin Molly and my eldest son Harrison, the sixth year Prefects are your cousin Rose and Scorpius Malfoy as you know, the fifth year ones are Afia Thomas and David Peterson, I'll take you to the common room when we're finished but the password is 'Oakdale' and will be until probably the next half-term, don't worry a House prefect will tell you." He rambled on and on about all things Gryffindor for several minutes, not really caring what he was saying.

I'm a Gryffindor. Just like Rose, Albus, Molly, Fred, James, Lily, Lucy, Roxanne, my Dad. My Uncles. Scorpius.

Not like Victoire or Louis. It was no secret my Dad hoped his children would be Gryffindor's like he was, and it wasn't that he was disappointed when Victoire wrote home to say she was a Hufflepuff, but he did take a lot of time to come round to that fact and I wasn't there when Louis got sorted and only found out what house he was in not that long ago. I sneaked a glance at Dad and saw him smiling broadly as he read over a piece of parchment that McGonogall gave him; I bet he never smiled that much when Victoire told him she was a bloody badger lover.

"Dominique? Are you alright?" Mum asked me, bringing me back down to reality.

"I'm a Gryffindor." I muttered, smiling a little bit.

"Yes you are, now sorry to rain on your parade Miss. Weasley, but we need your signature." McGonogall told me, sliding a pile of parchment towards me. Paperwork, perfect.

"Right, well Professors Longbottom and Chang will be keeping an eye on you to make sure that the past five years at Beauxbatons are not repeated at this school, we are not as tolerant as your old school Miss. Weasley and as Professor Longbottom told you, you are on a trial basis here. You have three strikes, use them up and you're out." She warned me when I handed the signed parchment back over to her. "Do you understand?"

"Got three strikes and I'm out. I understand muggle metaphors." I smirked at the old witch who frowned and raised an eyebrow at me. "Ma'am." I added, raising my own eyebrow in a mocking way.

Hogwarts is going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Sorry for the long update, but I've been a good student and spent half my Easter holidays finishing assignments that should have been handed in by Christmas so, yey me :) AND I finished my other multi-chapter fic Wanting What You Can't Have :D  
>This chapter really is the beginning of the story, what we've seen previously was really just fillers, some of the future problems and plot lines start in this chapter and I think some of you might hate it. BUT that means some of you will like it, I can live with some people liking it :)<br>Check out SlytherinBitch69's profile, she has amazing Scorminique fics.  
>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>Professor Longbottom took me on a tour of the castle while my parents signed more forms and talked to McGonagall some more, not that I cared. The old woman gave me the creeps.<p>

"So, I take it Minerva isn't your favorite person in this place?" Longbottom asked me as we walked to the Greenhouses. He decided to show me his office first; Dad cracked a joke about how I would soon know where that place was without his help. I found it a little funny but refused to laugh or smile.

"She's Headmistress. My experiences have taught me that Headmistresses aren't going to be my best friends." I shrugged, focusing on the new red and gold detail on my uniform and robe. I like it, I really like it.

"True, but she's an alright lady, Minerva. She's retiring this year though. It will be interesting to see how Cho, erm, Professor Chang, handles running the school." Longbottom told me, not that I really cared. I probably wouldn't even be here in September to see Chang run the school.

"Right, well this is the Herbology department. My office is through the back of Greenhouse one. This way." He told me, I sighed and followed him, trying not to touch any of the plants. I once threw a plant at another girl, and it decided to wrap itself around her and managed to pull half her hair out.

"I've got your time-table here. I know at Beauxbatons you studied Arithmancy and Care of Magical creatures as your electives but here you have missed too much and it's too late for you to catch up. You are going to be studying basic subjects; Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and we've also entered you for History of Magic." I just nodded, I didn't really mind History of Magic, and you couldn't really do anything wrong if you remembered the correct dates and names. I didn't care much for Herbology and Potions but I'd probably skive most of them lessons, Transfiguration didn't bother me either way but I loved Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts and was quite excited for those subjects.

"You'll also see that you have the exact same lessons as Albus, even History of Magic, so he'll be able to help you catch up. Come on then, if we hurry we'll be able to show you the common room and make it in time for you to join your cousins for Dinner." Longbottom told me with a smile.

By the time we reached the Charms classroom I was pretty bored and had lost interest in the tour. The Castle itself seemed interesting enough and if it was anything like Beauxbatons it would be pretty fun to explore. The portraits on the walls seemed friendly enough, some of them smiled at me and a few of them even asked how I was.

"Wait here a moment Dominique. Goyle, Avery, Adams, Nott, Nott! Here now!" Longbottom shouted, bringing me back down to earth. We were in what looked like dungeons and five students were making their way over to us, slowly. Two of them, the two Nott's obviously, were clearly brother and sister because they looked too much alike to simply be cousins. They both had the same mousy brown hair, but the girls' looked dead, she'd clearly tried changing the color magically too many times. There was something in their faces that looked familiar though but I couldn't put my finger on where I'd seen them before.

"Yes Professor Longbottom?" A very pretty girl asked, she had olive-toned skin, dark brown eyes that were almost black and waist length jet black hair. She was extremely pretty but she looked like the type of girl who knew she was pretty and used it.

"Why are the five of you down here? Professor Smail has a rule about students being in her classrooms out of hour Goyle, you know that because you've been warned about it before." Longbottom told her, his tone made it clear he knew what she was up to. "I hope you and Adams aren't trying to steal ingredients again." He raised an eyebrow, I saw one of the other boys put his hand in his pocket and smirked. Apparently Adams wasn't a very clever thief.

"No Professor, I've misplaced my Potions book and was just trying to borrow a replacement. I've left my essay to last minute and don't wish to get a detention sir." Goyle lied through her teeth, if it was anybody else and I wasn't expecting it I'd have probably believed it.

"I'm sure one of your friends could have loaned you theirs? Never mind, you can just borrow one now can't you? Go on, back to your common room." He nodded and inclined his head to the side, the Nott siblings walked away straight away with the Adams boy following them, Goyle and the other girl, obviously Avery, remained behind and looked at me.

"I've not seen you around here before. What's your name?" Goyle asked me curiously. "You look familiar."

"I'm new, my name is Dominique." I shrugged.

"That's French." Avery commented. "You have the same eyes as Rose Weasley. You're a Weasley." She stated, looking briefly at Goyle who's eyes widened a little. Avery was good, I'd give her that, she connected dots quite quickly

"French? I didn't know Little Louis had another sister." Goyle told me with a small nod. She looked me up and down slowly before smiling. A forced smile that I saw right through. She'd have fitted right in at Beauxbatons. "I'm sure we'll be good friends. What year are you in?"

"Dominique here will be joining you and Miss. Avery here in sixth year. She got sorted a couple of hours ago. She's joining us from Beauxbatons." Longbottom told Goyle. "Go on Goyle, back to your common room with your friends. Avery, I hope your essay is on my desk tomorrow morning." He added as he watched the two girls walk away, in the same direction as their friends. I narrowed my eyes and smirked when both of them turned when I expected them too, glancing back. When they saw me looking they smiled identical, warm, _false_, smiles at me. I didn't return them though, I might be a lot of things but fake isn't one of them.

"Well, like I was saying Dominique; this is the dungeons where you'll be having Potions. And unless I'm mistaken, Dinner should be starting soon and we still need to show you where you'll be sleeping." Longbottom smiled at me, following my gaze. "This is going to sound abnormal, but stay away from Lauren Goyle and Amanda Avery. You're on trial here and if you become involved with those two girls, you'll get yourself into trouble." He advised me once we left the dungeons. We both knew for a fact Goyle and Avery would still be in that corridor, hiding in the shadows trying to listen to something we might say. If my gut feeling was right about Goyle, which it usually was, she wasn't to be trusted.

"I don't get myself into trouble." I shrugged. "Trouble usually finds me."

Longbottom chuckled and shook his head. "Oh yeah, you are one hundred percent Weasley." He told me, still laughing as we climbed staircases.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're a Gryffindor!" Rose squealed when she came to sit with me at the Gryffindor table; the others did too and Lysander Scamander, Lorcan didn't though. I smiled and nodded at her.<p>

"Hey, Rose? Longbottom told me to stay away from a few students. Who are Goyle and Avery?" I asked her quietly, she was sat on the other side of the bench, Scorpius beside her and Albus beside me. The three of them leaned in when I asked Rose my question quietly.

"Lauren Goyle and Amanda Avery. They quite literally rule this school. Well, except our family." Rose told me with a laugh, turning her head slightly to the other side of the room. I looked where she was looking and saw the two girls sat with the other kids they were with earlier, plus a few more. I see what she meant, they were sat in the middle of their group and I noticed there were a few kids with blue, red and yellow details on their robes. When Rose turned round Goyle looked my way, she met my eye and just stared at me. We both stared at each other for a minute before Goyle turned away, talking to Avery.

"Why do I get the feeling you two aren't going to get on?" Albus smirked, having noticed the little stare-off we'd just been having. I never said anything, just shrugged and took a deep breath.

"Louis seems disappointed you're not in Ravenclaw." Molly told me a couple of minutes later, I looked over at one of the other tables, Louis was sat by himself looking downcast.

"Why is he sat alone?" I asked; I knew Lily, Lucy, Hugo and Louis were all friends, like Rose, Albus and I, and Molly, Fred and James they were the same age and when we were growing up they played together, with Roxy tagging along with them sometimes, but Louis was the only one at school in a different house but I'm sure he mentioned something about having mutual friends with the girl he liked.

"I don't know. Normally he sits with his friends but sometimes he sits alone." Hugo shrugged, keeping his eyes on the plate in front of him.

"He'll get over it." I told Molly, returning back to my own plate. About half an hour later though I looked back at Louis to see him looking a bit pale and looking to the other side of the hall. The Adams boy was talking to Goyle, who was looking in Louis' direction with a smirk on her face. None of the family saw, even if they did they wouldn't have seen it.

Even though I didn't know Goyle personally, I knew her. I knew girls like her. I am a girl like her. She 'ruled' Hogwarts with Avery? I 'ruled' Beauxbatons with Lottie. If my gut was right, it was right about not trusting Goyle, Albus would be spot on. If she made my brother scared simply by looking at him, then we definitely would not get on.

"Scorpius?" I noticed he had a clean plate and was looking quite bored. "Will you take me to the owlery? I have a letter I want to send and I don't know where it is." I asked him, he nodded and stood up.

"Hang on, I want to speak to Louis." I muttered to him when we'd both walked down the table and met up at the top. I walked casually over to where Louis was sat, Scorpius had waited over at the doors for me. As I sat down I noticed that not only where Goyle and Avery watching me carefully, but some of their friends were too. A lot of students were staring at me, I'm the new kid, but Avery and Goyle's friends were trying not to make it obvious, unlike Goyle and Avery.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked Louis, sitting beside him.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." He shrugged, he never met my eye and spoke to quickly. He'd have fooled our cousins, maybe our parents and certainly that idiot sister of ours, but he never fooled me with his poor lie.

"Oh, well then I'm sure you wouldn't want a lesson tonight? You said there's a piano here?" I asked him, smiling when he nodded and put a huge smile on his face. "Fine, one condition." I told him, with a smirk of my own.

"The girl, where is she?" I asked him. He blushed a little bit but then leaned close to me.

"She's the one with long brown hair, sat with the group who's laughing loudly?" He whispered, inclining his head to the Slytherin table; I saw her and was impressed. Girl was pretty, and popular by the looks of it. As I looked at her I sneaked a glance at Goyle and Avery, it was just the two of them looking at me now, and they kept whispering to each other.

"Pretty, got good taste kid." I grinned at him. "Does Cory know where the piano is?" I asked Louis standing up, he rolled his eyes at Scorpius' nickname but nodded.

"Well go there after you've finished and I'll have Cory take me. You might have to walk me to my common room afterwards though, I'll probably end up getting lost." I laughed, waving to him and walking up to Scorpius who was leaning against the door.

I looked over my shoulder when we walked out the hall, I saw Louis get a book out of his bag and start reading, I also saw Goyle give me a cold glare. Avery wasn't watching me anymore, she was looking at Goyle with an amused expression.

* * *

><p>Scorpius led me out of the castle in silence, and took me into the owlery in silence. He got a large black owl for me without me asking him to and smirked when I raised an eyebrow.<p>

"You don't have any friends here, you don't get on with anybody at home except your mother who you left hours ago, clearly you're writing to somebody in France." He guessed. "Zeus here, is my owl. You can borrow him if you like. He doesn't get out much." He shrugged, taking the letter out of my hand and attaching it to the large birds' leg. He gave Zeus a gentle stroke before it took off out the window. We watched it fly away until it was a dot before we spoke again.

"So, did you go see your Dad?" I asked him quietly, not knowing whether he wanted to talk about it.

"I did yes. He was right, quite beneficial for me." He shrugged. "It was a business meeting." He added when I looked confused. He took a deep breath and sat down on the straw covered floor, I sat down beside him, after taking my scarf of to sit on though.

"My mother and father are moving to America next week. They want a fresh start, they're having a baby." He let his breath out and scowled.

"You're going to have a brother or sister?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I probably won't see it though, I told my Dad I wouldn't go with him. He said he didn't expect me too, him and Mum were discussing something's and they've decided that America is going to be a new start for them. A new home, new baby and a new business." He listed, he didn't sound bitter, just uninterested. "Since I'm the only other Malfoy left, my Dad signed everything over to me, except a couple of properties in America and a few accounts in the bank for his own back up. I own everything, the businesses, most of which I didn't even know we owned until he gave me the paperwork, the homes all that bloody money." He shrugged. I knew the Malfoy's were filthy rich, one of, if not the wealthiest families in our world.

"Wow. He signed everything over to you? Just like that?" I asked, snapping my fingers. He nodded and just sighed again.

"Well don't look to happy will you? You've just been given all that and you look like somebody has told you Christmas is cancelled." I nudged him and he just shrugged.

"I didn't ask for it. When I left home, I didn't expect to go back and I certainly didn't expect for my Dad to give me everything. I knew I'd get it one day, but I thought that would be in like forty years or something when he died. Then I figured I'd just give it straight to my children, if I had any. Let them waste it." He explained. That made sense, sort of.

"So do you have to work with it? Like become a 'Malfoy'? Live in the homes, work at the businesses, count your gold?" I asked, trying to imagine him sat on a throne in a stately manor counting piles of gold coins. It made me laugh.

"No, my Dad said that we have managers who we pay to do all that. Most of the homes are rented out to other magical families, a few of the town houses to muggle families. I just need to sign everything off once every six months." He shrugged again. "Harry and Ginny know, I told them when I got back."

"What'd they say?"

"Not much, just said they were pleased I had a secure future. I tried to give them something, a house, a business, an account full of money, but they wouldn't have anything. Told me to keep my money." He chuckled.

"Of course they would, they're loaded themselves. Last thing they need is more gold." I rolled my eyes. He just laughed. We sat there for another couple of minutes, appreciating the emptiness.

"So, at the weekend when we sneak out to celebrate me becoming a Gryffindor?" I teased him, trying to lighten the mood. "Does that mean the drinks are on you?" I winked, standing up and pulling him to his feet.

"Suppose I could stretch to a few drinks." He laughed. When we walked out of the owlery he looked at me, he looked funny, not funny in a laughable way, funny in a strange way.

"So, what's going to happen with you now?" He asked me.

"Me? Well I need you to take me to the piano, Louis said -" I frowned at him. He cut me off by laughing.

"What I meant was, what's going to happen with you and Lorcan? You have a few classes together." He explained, he went pink around the cheeks a little bit, he also seemed to have a cute little scowl.

Cute? Did I just say cute?

"Well I have classes with a lot of people I think. Doesn't mean I'm going to talk to some of them." I shrugged, looking him in the eye momentarily. "Lorcan and me, it was just a one time, spur of the moment thing Scorpius." I told him softly. He looked me in the eyes again and pushed a strand of her out of them.

"Good." He smiled back, just as soft.

* * *

><p>Louis was sat at the piano waiting for me when I got to the castle, he'd obviously been practicing since he left dinner. That boy is head over heels in love.<p>

Little witch better not break his heart.

"Listen; never made no mistakes!" He grinned at me, sliding over on the bench so that I could sit beside him. He waited for me to sit down before he played the piece for me. He really was good, he didn't make any mistakes and the only fault was that he was a little slow but that didn't matter, I certainly didn't want to ruin his moment for him.

"Well done Louis! You did great, she'll love it." I smiled at him, my smile turned into a grin when he blushed. "Come on, tell me her name." I started poking him, he poked me back which had us both laughing for about fifteen minutes. The fact we're both Weasley's and part-veela's meant that our laughs were extremely loud and once they started they were hard to stop.

"Oh, sorry." We both jumped at the voice from the door way. It was Louis' girl, she was stood there looking embarrassed and guilty. "I didn't think anybody would be here. I'll just go." She shrugged and turned, I kicked Louis under the table and nodded towards her when he glared at me. I opened my mouth to call her back, but Louis kicked me again and just let her walk out.

"Seriously, just because we've spent a bit of time together doesn't mean I won't throw you out a window for kicking me." I snapped at him, rubbing my leg. "What did you let her go for? I thought you liked her?"

"I do like her. I just have a plan. Come on, my curfew is nearly up and you'll only end up getting lost on your way back to your common room. You do know the password?" He sighed, getting up and walking away from the piano.

"Of course I do. I think." I shrugged. We walked in silence for the most part, when we walked past an empty classroom with the lights shining through the window on the door though Louis paled again. He quickened his pace and ducked his head. He seemed to forget that I was walking along with him because he was practically sprinting up the corridor.

His attempts to go unseen didn't seem to work though because the classroom door opened and several people walked out. I recognized one or two faces from the Gryffindor table, but the rest of them were Slytherins judging by their green robes. Goyle or Avery weren't with them though, but that Adams kid was.

"Hey Weasley! We need to talk to you!" One of the Slytherin boys yelled up the corridor, the group didn't notice me because they were stood with their backs to me, all stood in a group facing Louis. I could just make Louis' blonde hair out from the crowd, he'd stopped and turned around.

"Adams, look it's late. I need to get back to my common room -" Louis told him straight away. Adams never spoke to him, yet Louis was giving him an excuse. Clearly in this group, Adams was the 'Goyle.'

"We just need to ask you a few questions." One of the Gryffindor girls asked him, she looked around my age or older but didn't look trustworthy.

"Like what?" Louis asked nervously. I didn't make a sound, but silently got my wand out of my pocket and put it up my sleeve, ready to protect him if they started anything.

"Like, why is your secret sister suddenly starting half-way through the year?" Adams asked him in a calm voice. Louis briefly looked over one of their shoulders at me, I just shook my head, telling him to not mention me being here.

"Answer the question Weasley. Your older cousins aren't around you now. You're all by yourself." One of the Slytherin girls taunted him, cackling with laughter. Louis' eyes widened and he paled a little bit more.

"She got expelled." He told them quickly. I listened for reactions because I couldn't see their faces but none came. They kept quiet, some of them glancing at others.

"I don't believe you Weasley. Looks like Paige _will_ be writing to her cousin to find out why Beauxbatons wasn't good enough. You know what happens when you lie to us Weasley." The same Slytherin girl told him, nodding her head at him once before the others all turned and walked back into the class. I watched them all walk back into the classroom, none of them even checking to see if the corridor was empty. Once the door shut I looked at Louis, raising an eyebrow at him.

He looked at his feet, not meeting my eye.

Goyle and Avery wanted to know why I got kicked out of Beauxbatons? Yet she didn't feel like asking me herself, instead she got some of her followers to corner my brother? My fourth year brother she had cornered by a gang of students, the youngest of whom looked to be in fifth year?

I was right. Albus was right. Goyle and I certainly weren't going to get along, that stupid witch has no idea who she's messing with.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please? Reviews make me update quicker.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Thank you for all your reviews :) They make my day when I get the e-mails, so thanks :D  
>Hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it shows that Dominique has changed since the first chapter. Tell me what you think?<br>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Louis walked me to my common room that night in silence, when we reached the common room we saw Albus and a girl from Ravenclaw, she recognized Louis and walked back to his common room with him, at least he got there safely.<p>

I intended on going straight to Molly, as head girl she should know where the Slytherin common room is, get her to tell me where it is and the password and beating Lauren Goyle and Amanda Avery into bloody, worthless lumps. I was going to do it, I saw Molly sat with her head in some book at a table by herself and was walking towards her, when Scorpius shouted my name. He, Rose, James and Fred were sat in front of the fire place with a group of people, Albus walked over to them right away and sat between Fred and some girl who smiled at him. "Dom! Come on, you need to meet everybody." Scorpius called over at me again, I looked at 'everybody' and then looked at Molly again, she didn't even notice I was looking towards her; she had her nose buried in that book. Scorpius must have known something was up because he shared a look with Rose and walked up to me.

"Hey, what happened? Are you alright?" He asked me, speaking low so that only I could hear him. "Dominique, what's wrong? I can't help if you don't tell me." He whispered when I didn't say anything. I looked up at him, looked him in the eyes, calming down instantly.

"I'm going to put Goyle and Avery in the hospital wing." I hissed, not quite letting go off my anger. "They got a bunch of students to corner Louis, a bunch of older students, to corner him and find out why I'm here instead of Beauxbatons." I told him, very quietly because I was aware that there were quite a few, basically the whole room apart from Molly, people watching the two of us.

"Don't do anything you're going to regret. They probably just want to know the gossip and perhaps it looked harsher to what it actually was." He suggested, I took a deep breath and shrugged my shoulders. He was right about not doing anything I'd regret, I am still on my three month trial. If Old Minnie wrote home this early, it'd be a record even for me. "There, come meet everyone? We're being stared at." He added the last bit in a loud whisper that carried throughout the room, making several people laugh and roll their eyes. I looked at a few people, who looked away when I met their eyes and just nodded, letting out a deep breath. Which I then sucked back in when Scorpius took my hand to lead me over, I noticed that several of the girls, as well as my cousins, were looking at our hands. Unlike my cousins who just looked amused or smug, they had narrowed eyes.

"Guys, this is Dominique." Albus said when I sat on the arm of the chair Scorpius sat back in. I smiled at everybody, aware that the narrowed eyes had returned to normal when Scorpius let go off my hand. "Dominique, this is everybody." He waved his hand around the group, to scoffs and eye rolls.

"I'll do it. Dom? These are our fellow sixth year girls; Larnie McDonald." Rose sighed and nodded to a girl with bleach-blonde hair and bright blue eyes who smiled warmly at me. "Mia Hitchen, Emily Tate and Erin Clark." Two black haired girls and another blonde, this one a dirty blonde, all smiled at me and nodded. Emily and Mia were the dark haired girls, Emily had waist length black hair that was poker straight and Mia had shoulder length hair that just went any direction it liked. Erin had dirty blonde hair and she let it loose down her back, not seeming to care that it was knotted in a few places.

"These are the sixth year boys; Liam Montgomery, Carl Hodge, Porter Jackson and Benjamin Finnigan." She pointed out a group of boys who all grinned eagerly at me; Benjamin had a buzz cut and looked to be quite tall, Porter had spiked blonde hair and looked quite tan, Carl looked like he was about to drop asleep and seemed almost transparent he was that pale and Liam just looked moody and bored.

"The seventh years, Harrison Longbottom and Sean Thomas." Rose nodded to the two boys sat in front of the fire, one of them was clearly Longbottom's son and the other one looked quite familiar too. "The girls, Amelia Avery, Ashley Wood and Selena Jackson." Rose pointed out the seventh year girls; I stopped paying attention after she introduced Amelia to me though.

Avery? As in Amanda?

Amelia seemed to know what I was thinking though because she laughed and shook her head. "Just so you know, because you're probably thinking it; I am nothing like my half-sister." She cleared the doubt straight away, making the others laugh. "That little bitch is all her mother. I am nothing like her, obviously." She pointed to her hair, which comparing to Amanda's blonde was as different as mine was to Victoire and Louis' at pitch black. Amanda seemed pale skinned too, whereas Amelia was quite tanned. Selena was practically sat on James' lap and Ashley was the girl Albus sat next too.

"Nice to meet you all." I nodded and smiled, the others started up a conversation, probably the one they were having before I got here. The portrait opened up again and three people walked in. One of them was the girl I saw with the group who cornered Louis. She smiled and waved to a couple of people I was sat with, I saw her give Fred a wide grin.

"Who's the girlfriend Freddie?" I asked Fred, not caring I was interrupting his conversation. I narrowed my eyes and stared at the girl who went to sit with the two boys she came in with at a table, she saw me looking and had the decency to look away, or didn't have the guts to stare back.

"She's not my girlfriend, but that's Chloe Rennie. She's a fifth year." Fred told me with a laugh. I never looked away from her though.

"The boys?" I asked him, looking at the two boys; one of them was huge but had a young face and the other one looked quite wimpy.

"That is Bobby Williamson and Nathaniel Stevens, fifth years too." James told me with a confused look on his face. I nodded once, still staring. "Why? They're a bit young for you aren't they?" He chuckled, making several people laugh.

"Yeah." I muttered, Nathaniel turned to look at me, raising an eyebrow arrogantly. "So, what's the plans for this weekend?" I turned away from Nathaniel, after smirking at him, which judging by the blush he got he wasn't expecting. The people I was sat with looked confused.

"This weekend?" Emily asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know; the two days when you don't have to go to class. What's everybody doing?" I almost rolled my eyes at the lack of response.

"Before you say anything, you all should probably know Dominique isn't like Louis or Victoire. Or any of us really." James scoffed and smirked at the group. "She's more, er -" He looked to Fred for help, who snapped his fingers and grinned.

"Dominique is more 'I'm-a-crazy-bitch-who-does-what-I-like,'" He grinned and laughed. I just scowled at him and flipped him off.

"What they mean is I don't have a wand up my arse and don't live to please my parents." I rolled my eyes. "So? The weekend?" I asked the group.

"Quidditch practice on Saturday afternoon." James said straight away. "So whatever crazy scheme you have to get yourself expelled, keep me, Al, Lily, Lucy, Scorpius, Liam and Fred out of it." He told me. I rolled my eyes, along with several other of the girls.

"I was thinking of celebrating actually. You guys know a way out of the school right?" I asked Rose and Albus who both shot me identical, mischievous grins. "Cool, we can go down to London or something, make a night of it and sleep away Sunday." I suggested, some of them, well the ones who weren't related to me, looked surprised and kind of nervous.

"What about homework?" Liam asked me. A couple of the others nodded too.

"We won't leave until about eight or nine, isn't there supposed to be a village near here? Surely there's a pub?" I looked at the group and smiled when they nodded. "We'll go there, have a few drinks and then go to some muggle bar and have fun!"

"What about money? Nobody here has any muggle money." Selena pointed out.

"Wait, I'm sure I heard Amanda talking to Lauren over Christmas about that guy in Hogsmeade; he opened the new clothing store? What's his name? He's French, covered in tattoos and piercings?" Amelia asked the others. "Well anyway, Amanda was saying how he changes money over for students, like exchanges it for muggle money." She shrugged and said, looking at me.

"I know who you mean, he sells the muggle clothes? Oh man, what is his name? He's covered in tattoos, remember the rainbow on his throat? With the -" Sean, the other seventh year boy, nodded and looked to Amanda.

"Shooting star at the end of it?" I asked him. He nodded at me slowly. "Chris? Christian Jolly?" I looked at Amanda who nodded.

"He's here? I went to school with him, until he left last year!" I grinned. Chris Jolly was the coolest guy ever to grace Beauxbatons, since he came back for his fourth year with a tattoo on his arm he started a craze, he was the one who actually gave me my tattoo last Summer.

"Yeah, he opened the shop up in October." Amelia nodded. "Apparently, Amanda and Lauren both love the shop and what he sells. I heard Dad complaining to her Mum that he had to send her extra money." I noticed that Amelia looked stressed, pissed off and basically unhappy when she spoke about her sister.

"He is honestly, the coolest guy you will ever meet! Rosie, we're going to his shop Saturday! I have to see him." I told Rose who just shrugged.

"Sorry to interrupt you're planning. But I'm head boy, my father is Head of this house. I can not allow this." Harrison shook his head and looked at everybody. The others sighed and looked away from him.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you head boy, but whether you or your Dad allow this or not, I'm going." I shrugged. "And I would _love_ to see you try and stop me." I added when he opened his mouth. He blushed and looked around at his friends, some of them were obviously trying not to smile and laugh in his face, some of them had to look away.

"Look, _I'm_ going and Cory's coming because he promised me a drink. You lot can come too if you like." I shrugged standing up and stretching, noticing with a small smile to myself that Scorpius watched me with a small smile of his own. "Er, where am I sleeping?" I looked at Rose who yawned.

"I'm going to bed too, I'll take you. Night everybody." She waved at everybody and led me from the room, the others said goodbye to me too, which was nice of them. As we walked past the table Chloe, Nathaniel and Bobby were sat I caught Chloe's eye and I made sure she saw my glare.

* * *

><p>Rose made sure I was up and dressed on time for my first lessons at Hogwarts the next day, I had to admit that the bed that got squeezed into the girls' dormitory was extremely comfortable.<p>

"Dom? You and I have History of Magic first while these two swot it up in Muggle Studies." Albus reminded me when I sat at the Gryffindor table, I'd looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Louis but he refused to meet my eye. I then glared over at the Slytherin table and saw Avery and Goyle talking to a young girl who looked really familiar, she was nodding and writing something down as they spoke.

"Who's Goyle and Avery speaking too?" I asked Albus, he looked up briefly before returning to his breakfast.

"Paige Demyer, she's a fifth year Slytherin." He muttered before shoving bacon into his mouth.

Demyer? And somebody said last night that Paige would be writing to her cousin. No wonder she looked familiar! Peyton Demyer, one of my old friends from Beauxbatons, was clearly her cousin. Although I'd have guessed they'd have been sisters rather than cousins at their resemblance.

"Are Goyle and Avery in our next class?" I asked Albus, who looked annoyed at me for interrupting his eating habits.

"Avery is; with the Nott twins. Goyle doesn't do History of Magic. There's only nine students, us two, those three, Liam Montgomery, Mia Hitchen, Lysander and Melanie Higgs, a Ravenclaw." Albus told me, before I had a chance to ask him anything else he'd stuffed more food into his mouth. Rose was sat talking to Mia and Emily and Albus was sat trying to eat as much food as possible so I turned to Scorpius who had joined us and sat on my other side.

"Last night, I know what I saw. Goyle and Avery got a bunch of people to corner my little brother. Cory, you _know_ Louis. He couldn't fight his way out of a Flubberworm attack. There was about twelve students, -" I told him straight away, he opened his mouth but I just held a hand up and continued talking. "Rennie, Williamson and Stevens were there. They asked about me and mentioned something about Paige having to write her cousin? Well Goyle and Avery are sat with Paige Demyer, her cousin Peyton Demyer is my friend from France." I carried on.

"If they want to know the gossip, why would they bother themselves of having to send a letter to another country? Why not just wait to here school gossip? They wanna know so bad, Avery has a sister in the same house as me. They have friends in the same house as me." I told him, I was whispering so nobody over heard. "No, something is up. Something is going on between Louis and them." I then gave him a word by word explanation of what the other students said to Louis, and Louis' reaction.

"Alright, last night I just thought you were over-reacting. Now it does look like something is going on but listen; Goyle and Avery aren't like the others in that group. They're smart, like two of the smartest girls in the school. Those two are the best of friends and won't think twice about doing anything to anybody else to protect each other." He warned me, we both looked towards Goyle and Avery who were just sat eating breakfast in silence. "But they're different. Avery is by far the smarter of the two, she see's things Goyle doesn't. She makes connections other people don't. She may look and act dim, but believe me she's anything but that. Goyle, man she's ruthless." He told me, shaking his head.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I'm a Malfoy? I come from the oldest Slytherin family around. I grew up with the majority of that group. Imogen and Ethan Nott are my cousins, our mothers are sisters. I'm Amelia Avery's cousin by marriage, her father's second wife, Amanda's mother, is my Uncle Theodore's younger sister." He told me. "But back to Goyle, she doesn't care about much and she won't think twice about having to fight somebody or fight dirty. They're Slytherins for a reason though; _if_ they're upto something with Louis, they'll be careful about it. Also, they're image is everything. Everything they've ever done, there has never been solid proof putting them two in the firing line for it." He told me carefully.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"I don't want to believe you. But I sort of do yeah. I just want to know why they're suddenly picking on Louis. Rose told you they 'rule' the school? Well they do, they bully and intimidate other students because they can. All students except a certain few; myself, your cousins and a few others, mainly people like Amelia, Harrison, his brother and sister and the Scamander twins. People with parents in the right place, or people who are capable of fighting back. If there's one group of people in this entire place who would be able to stop them two and their gang, it's your family." He told me.

Rose said they never bothered my family, yet they kept glaring at me, they clearly frightened Louis and had him cornered. Why didn't they do that to Roxy? She was the youngest and the only member of the family to not have a relative in her year. Yet there Roxy was, sat at the Slytherin table with some of her friends, including Louis' girl, she was laughing with her friends, only a couple of feet away from Avery. She didn't look scared or intimidated. If she did though, Fred would be straight over, protecting her.

Fred.

"That's it." I whispered to myself. Fred, James and Molly were all older than Goyle and Avery. Albus and Rose were in the same year as them, they spent two years with all of them, knowing them, knowing that they could handle themselves. They'd have learned that the Weasley-Potter family protect each other, they'd have known that the majority of the family would be in Gryffindor, around each other constantly. They'd have known that my family were practically un-touchable because of our parents' status in wizarding society. Hugo, Lucy, Lily and Louis came when Goyle and Avery were in their third year, Louis being the first member of the Weasley family, at school with those two, to be separated. Isolated from the family by a different house, a different common room, dormitory and lessons away from his cousins. They wouldn't have believed there luck. A Weasley, right in the open for them to torment, for them to show other members of the school that they were able to bully a member of the most popular family in our world and get away with it.

Because he was alone. Because if they'd have tried it a year later with Roxy, Fred would have known. If they'd have tried it with Hugo, Rose would have found out and stopped it, so would Al and James, even Molly would have stopped them from doing it to Lucy. But Louis? What help was I? In a different country, not even bothering to write to him on his first day at Hogwarts? Where was Victoire?

"What's it?" Scorpius asked me carefully, I looked him in the eye.

"They went for Louis because he is the only Weasley in Ravenclaw. Think Cory; if they'd have went for Hugo, Rose would have noticed. If they went for Lucy, Molly would have noticed. When they first met me yesterday afternoon, they said they didn't know Louis had another sister, Goyle even looked a bit panicked." I rambled on to Scorpius, making sure to keep my voice down. I didn't want one of Goyle and Avery's friends to over hear and go running to their masters.

"They know we're Weasley's and we stand up for our family. They know I'll stand up for Louis." I whispered.

"I think you might be right Dominique." Scorpius whispered back quickly. "But you can't do anything without proof, if you go over there and start screaming, shouting and throwing around accusations, you'll get in trouble and they'll laugh at you." He was right there; I couldn't exactly go over the hall and smash their heads in, even though I wanted too. Not only would it would probably make things a whole lot worse for Louis, but I'd get in trouble. Old Minnie would knock a strike off me and for some reason, I wanted to stick around.

"But I can't _not_ do anything. He's my brother, no matter how many years I've ignored and despised him for, he is my little brother and he's afraid." I protested, glaring openly at Goyle and Avery.

"Dominique, I know Louis. Probably better than you, he won't want you to make a scene. It'll humiliate him." He whispered back. I turned my glare to him then.

"What gives you the right to say that?" I hissed at him. He looked shocked and speechless. "What gives you the right to say you know my brother better than me?" I fumed at him, he opened his mouth to reply back but Albus interrupted us.

"Dominique, come on we're going to class." He told me, standing up.

"You know what? Screw you Malfoy!" I yelled in his face, evidently surprising everybody around us. Albus looked at the two of us with wide eyes. I glared at Scorpius before I stormed away from the table, ignoring Rose shouting my name. I stormed out of the hall, past students who started whispering, I walked past Louis, who just ignored me and carried on eating his breakfast, and saw Goyle and Avery who both looked at me and then at each other with raised eyebrows.

Not really knowing where the classroom was, I settled on waiting in the entrance hall for Albus, glaring and scowling at anybody who looked at me. I also told a ghost to do die again when she told me to smile.

"Lovely. Seriously, that has got to be the best insult that ghost has ever heard." Albus laughed when he walked upto me, Liam and Mia walking a couple of steps behind me. "So you going to tell me why Scorpius is sat with a face like thunder and why you're out here cursing dead people?" He asked me, leading the way to History of Magic.

"Stupid idiot said he knew my brother better than I do!" I snapped at Albus, he just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Because he does. Bloody hell Dom, _they_ know your brother better than you do." He muttered, nodding to Liam and Mia who were trying not to make it obvious that they were listening to our conversation. "Don't get angry because you don't know your brother. Why were you two talking about Louis anyway?" He asked me, walking into a classroom. He led me to a desk at the back of the class and pointed to a seat beside the window.

"Just talking about me teaching him the piano." I lied, sitting in my seat and waiting for the teacher to walk in. Albus just shrugged and got his things out of his bag. I did the same and watched as Avery and her Slytherins walked in, sitting in just the row in front of me, Albus, Mia and Liam. The Nott twins sat on either side of her, then Lysander and his Ravenclaw friend sat in front of them.

I think Avery must have sensed me glaring at the back of her head because she turned slowly, actually turned round so she was facing me with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you Weasley?" She asked me. The Nott twins turned as well, so did Lysander and his friend.

"My name is Dominique." I told her, clenching my teeth and glaring. She glared back.

"Who do you think you're talking too -?" She attempted to snap at me, but I just held a hand up, surprising her enough to shut her up.

"I _know_, I'm talking to you Avery." I sneered, I heard Lysander's friend gasp, Lysander just rolled his eyes, Mia and Liam looked at each other, the Nott twins were smirking and Albus was trying not to laugh.

"Well if you know that, then you should also know that you need to change your tone. I don't appreciate people talking to me like that. I also don't tolerate it." She told me, trying to threaten me. I saw Mia and Liam look from her to me, the Nott twins were still smirking, only now they were doing it at me. Albus stopped fighting a laugh back and was watching for my reaction, as was Lysander. I just snorted.

"Aw, aren't you sweet? Trying to act all tough." I laughed at her. "Well don't. Don't sit there, thinking you can tell me what to do. If you want to know anything, don't go to my brother. Ask me." I snapped, leaning forward to get closer to her face. Something in her eyes flickered, fear? Annoyance? She took a long look at me before replying.

"Weasley, you don't want to be on my wrong side. I am telling you, I'm not afraid to resort to wands." She tried to warn me. If I'm honest, if she was with Goyle and several other people and I was by myself then I _may_ have been intimidated by her, at a push. But right now? I just laughed in her face.

"And _I'm _telling _you_, Avery; you don't want me in your face. I don't need to hide behind others, nor do I need to hide behind a wand." I saw her blush a little bit, even the Nott twins' smirks fell, they looked at Avery who was still staring me in the eye. "Like I said; if you want to know anything about me, then you ask _me_. Not my brother, and not Peyton Demyer. If I find out that what happened last night, happens again, I am promising you not threatening, promising, you will find out for yourself just why I'm in this school instead of Beauxbatons." I warned her in the coldest voice I could. Her face fell, she looked away from me, glancing at Albus, Mia and Liam before she looked at her friends. I continued to glare at her even after she turned back in her seat.

"But if you insist, get Paige Demyer to write to her cousin. Peyton and I have been friends for the past six years." I added, Avery turned her head so she could see me but wasn't looking directly at me. I leant over the table so I was inches away from her face. "I can promise you won't like what you find out Avery. Pass the message to Goyle and your cronies; go near my brother again, touch him, threaten him or even look at him again, and you'll have me to deal with." I whispered in her ear. It was quiet enough that Ethan Nott, who was sat beside her, didn't hear, and Avery didn't react. She just stayed in the same position for a couple of seconds before she turned her head to look at the teacher.

Since when were ghosts allowed to teach?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Hi :D thank you so much for the reviews, they make my day :)  
>Lots of confrontation in this chapter, but next chapter is going to be FUN ;)<br>I've put some pictures up on my profile about some characters, if you want to know of anybody else just ask :)  
>If you want to read a good Dominique story then check out thenameistannasaur, her story Lost in a Sea of Green is amazing! Dominique fic and it is sooo good :D it's amazayne, fabulouis, brilliamt etc )<br>Review please? Reviews make next chapter come quicker _and_ make some _action_ appear next chapter...  
>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter<strong>

* * *

><p>Amanda Avery put me in a very bad mood. Well, a mix of Avery for being the way she was, Scorpius for what he said, Goyle for being Goyle and Albus sticking up for Scorpius put me in a very bad mood. When I'm in a very bad mood, everything and everybody annoys me.<p>

The classes annoyed me, the other students annoyed me and quite frankly, I even annoyed myself for getting so stressed over everything. I could tell I was annoying Albus too because by the time our last lesson, potions with the Slytherin's, came round he practically begged Rose to sit next to me.

"I've put up with her all day! Your turn! All she does is snap and stress over every little thing!" He hissed at Rose, sitting down in a stool beside Scorpius before she had a chance too. Rose didn't seem to be too impressed with me either and just gave me a 'look' before sitting down.

"Yeah, like you're perfect." I muttered under my breath, she either didn't hear me or just ignored my comment.

"Class, get out your books and turn to page three hundred and ninety five. Ingredients are in the cupboard, begin." Professor Smail barked at us when she stormed into the classroom, slamming the door behind her. She went to her desk for a minute before she pulled something out and turned to face the class. "I'm going to be doing a stock check in my personal cupboard. I am trusting you all to work by yourselves." She looked around at the class, I nearly laughed at her attempt to seem scary. When nobody did anything or said anything back to her she nodded and walked back out of the classroom, leaving the door open behind her.

"Blood replenishing potion. Well that seems simple enough." Rose shrugged as she opened her book. I rolled my eyes and laid my head on the table.

"It is simple enough." I yawned.

"And how would you know?" Albus asked me as he came back from the cupboard with enough ingredients for Rose, myself, Scorpius and him.

"Because I made it in October." I shrugged. "Apparently Beauxbatons teaches things differently." I added. Rose and Albus just shrugged and Scorpius never responded, just started brewing his potion. After several minutes of them working in silence I got bored and sat up, looking around the classroom for something to entertain me.

Liam, Mia, Emily, Erin and Porter were sat at the table behind us, quietly working on their potions, Larnie was sat at the desk in front of us doing the same with Benjamin and Carl; apparently Gryffindor's are pretty serious about their studies.

The Slytherins on the other side of the room seemed to be having more fun. Goyle and Avery had a table with the Nott twins and Adams, and were talking quietly to one another as they brewed their potion. I'm certain I saw Avery mouth my name several times. The rest of their year group were crowded around a table chattering away and throwing random ingredients into their cauldrons. I didn't really pay them much attention and just focused on Goyle's table.

I got a feeling from Goyle, even though Scorpius and Rosie told me they were a team and were best friends; I felt that Goyle was the one in charge, the one who was going to be the real problem. She seemed like the smarter one, the one who planned everything.

It was clear in her face that she loved Avery like a sister, but sisterly relationships aren't necessarily that strong, I couldn't give a rat's tail about my sister, but it was also clear to me that Goyle's first priority would be herself in any situation.

I wonder what she'd be like in a confrontation? I doubt she'd be like Avery and let her emotions show.

A movement from Goyle's table caught my eye and brought me back to reality, Adams left his cauldron to go shut the door quietly while Goyle walked slowly over to my table. I sat up straight and raised an eyebrow to her, kicking Rose under the table.

"I understand you have a message for me?" She asked me in a false, confused voice. She tried to sound sweet, I know what she's doing; trying to make it look like if anything happened, it'd be _me_ that starts it. I looked at Avery and smirked at her.

"I do yeah." I nodded, standing up and walking to the front of my desk, resting on it a little. "A few actually. Firstly, if I ever hear, or see, you or your friends cornering my brother again, you'll have me to deal with." I warned her, I got my wand out of my sleeve and began rolling it between my fingers, smiling when her eyes flickered to it. When her hand twitched to her pocket I snorted and obviously put my wand on the table, holding my palms up in front of her.

"I told Avery this this morning but I don't mind repeating myself. Peyton Demyer and I go back a long time, six years to be precise, but if you want to get Paige Demyer to write to her and ask about me go ahead." I shrugged, smirking again when her friends looked at each other. I'll give Goyle credit though, she stood straight and kept looking me in the eye as I spoke to her. "Thirdly, I've been in this school for not even a day and I've seen you stare and glare at me numerous times. Stop it. If you have a problem, come and see me." I stepped closer to her, a little disappointed when she didn't step back, she just raised an eyebrow at me. "Not Louis, me. I'm not afraid of you Goyle so don't expect me to be." I hissed at her.

She took a deep breathe and looked me up and down, then she stepped away and started walking around me, still looking me up and down. "Fair enough. One thing though?" She stopped in front of me again, stepping closer, trying to intimidate me. It didn't work, I've fought of bigger, scarier, more dangerous people than her before.

"Don't threaten me. I don't respond kindly to them. You've been warned." She tried to warn me, throwing me a filthy look before she turned round. If she hadn't have flicked her long hair over her shoulder, purposely hitting me in the face, then I wouldn't have grabbed her by the arm and turned her so she was facing me. I definetly wouldn't have grabbed hold of her throat and dragged her closer and whispered in her face;

"Well isn't it a good job I don't do threats? I only do promises." I squeezed her throat tightly once before I pushed her back, dropping my hand.

"You are going to regret that Weasley." Ethan Nott sneered, stepping behind Goyle, Adams stood beside him looking furious, they both advanced towards me but stopped a couple of seconds later.

"If you even think about touching her, I'll end you so quick Trelawney won't even see it coming." Scorpius hissed, I didn't even hear or see him get up from his seat but he was stood beside me. I saw Albus stood beside me too. Those boys were quick.

"Actually Adams, I think _you_ are going to regret cornering my fourteen year old brother. I'm curious," I stepped closer to him, so Albus, Rose or any of the others wouldn't hear what I said to him, "what happens when my brother lies to you?" I raised an eyebrow at him and saw him frown.

"Remember what I said Goyle; I don't do threats." I warned her, she didn't do anything though, she didn't have time because the classroom door opened with a slam.

"Nott, Potter, Goyle, Weasley, Adams, Malfoy; what are you doing?" Professor Smail demanded, she stormed over to were the six of us were stood, all glaring at each other. "Sit back in your seats before I give detentions out. Yes Adams, even to my own house. Sit!" She barked, Adams and Albus sat back in their seas after a second, Nott and Scorpius continued to glare at each other; they looked a little bit like each other, they sort of had the same nose and eye shape, that's why the Nott twins looked familiar, but eventually they both turned at the same time and went back to their seats. Goyle and I just looked at each other, not in a nasty way and not in a polite way, we just stared.

"Goyle, Weasley move! I will not tell you again." Smail snapped, looking at each of us. We both moved at the same time, not looking away but just walking slowly backwards to our seats.

"Ten points from both houses." Smail called out as she walked to her desk. Nobody said anything, Goyle and I kept staring at each other and Nott and Scorpius kept glaring at each other.

"Miss Weasley!" Professor Smail exclaimed, I looked away from Goyle to see Smail stood in front of me looking furious.

"Professor!" I replied, in the exact same tone she used. I heard a couple of people snigger and cough to cover their mouths but I didn't care. I'm not in the mood to deal with her teacher crap.

"What exactly have you done this lesson?" She asked me, pointing to my empty half of the desk, where my cauldron full of potion should have been stood.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"You aren't even going to come up with an excuse? You're admitting that you've done nothing this lesson?" She asked me, she looked mad. Vein on her forehead, slight purple tinge and her eye was event twitching a little bit.

"Well nothing academic related." I shrugged again, letting out a very long sigh.

"And why exactly, have you decided to not go anything this lesson?" She demanded.

"Because I made this potion two months ago and it's easy. Now why don't you tell me why _you_ decided to not do anything this lesson?" I smirked at her, again several people sniggered and coughed, even a few Slytherin's looked impressed.

"I am your teacher young lady! I do not have to answer to you!" Smail snapped, looking a but flustered.

"Alright, well maybe you need to answer to the governors? Or Minnie? I wonder what happens when I tell them that you spent all lesson in your own store cupboard keeping track of your _personal _belongings in _class_ time?" I faked a curious voice and smiled in her face. I heard Rose groan from beside me but ignored her.

"How dare you -, Miss Weasley," She stopped herself from saying whatever she was going to say by taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. "This is your first day, you and I both know you can't afford to get into any trouble right now. I'm going to be sending a note to Professors Chang and Longbottom." She told me, I saw Goyle smirk when Smail mentioned about me not being able to get into trouble.

"Why Professor? Can't handle me yourself?" I snapped, not really caring that I probably went too far. The class sucked in a breath together it seemed like and this time Albus groaned with Rose.

"Weasley, you've just lost your house another ten points and you will be repeating this lesson in detention tonight. I'll also be suggesting to Professor Longbottom that he has a word with you. I will not tolerate cheek in my classroom." Smail told me in a strained voice, I just smirked and shook my head.

"Wouldn't count on me showing up for detention Smail." I told her, then grinned when I heard the bell ring, end of lesson. "Saved by the bell. See ya." I winked at her, swung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the class, ignoring Smail's shouts for me to come back.

* * *

><p>"You should say sorry to Scorpius." Rose told me as she sat on the bench beside me at Dinner. Mia sat on my other side, Erin, Larnie and Emily sat opposite us. I swallowed the food in my mouth before I answered her.<p>

"Why?" I raised my eyebrow at her but it wasn't Rose who answered.

"Because he's been miserable and snappy all day." Larnie said, nodding to down the table; I looked to see Scorpius sat with a bunch of boys including Albus, James and Fred, they were laughing and joking and he was just sat eating in silence.

"Hey, if he wants to sulk that's his problem." I shrugged, looking away from Scorpius.

"You've been in a mood all day too. Albus said he's sick of the sight of you." Rose laughed.

"_And_ if you and Scorpius made up it would majorly piss Goyle off." Erin smirked, she and the rest of the girls glanced at where Goyle was sat at the Slytherin table; she was openly glaring at me. The plus side of warning Goyle and Avery away from my brother was that he was safe, the down side was that now she hated me. I can take care of myself though. I just glared back and returned back to my food.

"Why would Scorpius and I talking again piss her off?" I asked.

"Because Goyle is head over heels in love with Scorpius. Always has been, why do you think she never did anything back to you in class? Because Scorpius was defending you. She thinks they belong together." Emily told me, rolling her eyes.

"Goyle and Scorpius? I knew they grew up together but I didn't know they liked each other like that." I frowned, the thought of Scorpius and Goyle being _together_ making me angry.

"Yeah, they only really stopped talking to each other in second year. He's still pretty friendly with Imogen Nott, they're cousins, but he can't stand Ethan though." Rose told me, she was looking over at the Slytherin table again, shaking her head at Goyle still glaring at me. "She's really pissed. I'd be careful if I was you."

"Well you're not me." I shrugged, looking at Goyle I slowly and obviously looked at where Louis was sat with a group of his friends, including Hugo and Lucy, and looked back at her. "And I've never hid from a fight before, not going to start now."

"What do you think she'll do when she finds out why you got kicked out?" Rose asked me, I glanced at the others, they looked confused and a little curious.

"I don't know, I hope she'll back off but I don't think she will." I answered, the others looked even more curious at this and looked at each other. "You're going to find out anyway; I had a fight with a boy and he had to be admitted to the hospital wing." I sighed, not looking at the others.

"Is that it? People get admitted to the hospital wing all the time." Emily shrugged.

"And then he had to get moved to the French hospital. I was on my last and final warning anyway." I added, glancing up at them.

"What happened in potions is nothing to what she's normally like. I'm surprised she hasn't skived a lesson yet." Rose muttered, she knew my story so she wasn't really listening.

"Really? I mean, no offense, but we were really surprised when James told us yesterday that you were coming. We expected you to be a first year or something." Larnie told me nervously.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not like the other members of my family." I struggled how to describe myself with Rose sat right beside me. "I'm not part of the 'Weasley-Machine' that products perfect children. I break rules, get into trouble, a lot, and I don't really care." The others looked at each other again in surprise.

"Don't get me wrong, my cousins like Rose and Albus, we grew up together, we're best friends first family second; but I'm not like Molly, I couldn't care less about my grades and school, I don't care about Quidditch so I'm not James or Lily and I think pranks are fun but slightly immature so I'm not Fred or Lucy and I couldn't give a fuck what my parents think of me so I'm not Louis. I am most certainly not Victoire because I'm not a fake two faced bitch." I snorted, Erin and Larnie laughed while Emily and Mia just smiled and shook their heads.

"Look, moving on, say sorry to Scorpius. He's in a mood which means he's going to be in his own little world during Quidditch practice and if James finds out his star beater is off-task because of you,_ you_ will be in the hospital wing." Rose told me seriously, Scorpius and the rest of the team were walking up past the table, brooms in their hands. The rest of the team looked buzzed, excited, even Liam, who I learned was always moody, looked a little excited, but Scorpius looked stressed and was scowling at anybody who spoke to him.

What the hell is it about him? Normally by now I'd have at least kissed him and moved on, at most I'd have slept with him and begun a relationship. This, or whatever_ this_ is, is different; we've slept in the same bed as each other, flirted shamelessly, sort of admitted we liked each other, then I slept with Lorcan, he saw us, we made up, we had a 'moment' in the owlery and he held my hand for a couple of seconds last night. Then I blew up at him this morning.

Damn it, I think I like him. I think I like him a lot.

Albus and Rose were right, I have to apologize.

"I hate being wrong." I scowled at my plate, ignoring the girl's laughter.

* * *

><p>While Rose and the other sixth years sat round the sofa's in front of the fire place in the common room doing homework after dinner, I sat and flipped through a magazine, waiting for Scorpius to return so I could say sorry.<p>

"You know, you're going to get into trouble." Molly's voice made the others jump and look to where she was stood, she was looking down at everybody. "Dominique, I'm talking to you."

"Molly, I'm ignoring you." I muttered, returning to my magazine and flipping the page.

"Can you really afford to get into any trouble? I heard about what happened in potions, here." She threw something at me.

"A detention slip? Really?" I scoffed, crumpled it up and flicked it into the fire place. "I told her I wouldn't go."

"You have to go!" Molly demanded, she looked like she was going to stamp her foot.

"I don't have to do anything." I shrugged.

"You lost our house twenty points today! We've won the cup for the past four years in a row! You are not going to ruin it." She told me, people around us stopped talking and were listening. I looked up from my magazine and saw her stood with her hands on her hips. Fighting back a laugh I tried to keep a straight face.

"Really? What are you going to do to stop me o'fearless leader?" I asked sarcastically. "Are you going to force me to do as I'm told? I'd love to see you try."

Rose was biting on her fist to stop herself from laughing, but others weren't that nice. Larnie, Mia and Erin were laughing openly, Porter and Benjamin were laughing silently and plenty of other students were smirking and giggling too.

"Are you going to drag me kicking and screaming to my detention? Are you going to tell Smail? Go ahead." I stood and nodded to the portrait and waited for her to say something. She just scowled at Rose and I and turned round, storming up to the girls' dormitory. I heard a door slam several seconds later.

"Way to piss off the head girl." Rose muttered when I sat back down, picking my magazine up.

"Oh please, like whatever Molly has ever said mattered to anybody other than her parents? _Our_ parents only put up with her crap because she's Gran's favourite." I scoffed and shook my head.

"Actually, _you're_ Gran's favourite." Roxy's voice surprised us, I didn't see her sat at a table a couple of feet away from my chair. I didn't have a chance to answer her because the portrait opened.

"Lily! I said sorry!" Scorpius' voice shouted through the hole. Lily stormed through it and threw her broomstick at the wall.

"You idiot! You could have broken my neck! Forty feet I fell before Liam caught me!" Lily screamed. Even I knew not to get Lily pissed, her temper was as bad as mine.

"I said sorry! It's not my fault you can't accept apologies!" He shouted back, the rest of the team looked either amused or fed up, except James who looked stressed.

"Sorry? You nearly kill me and you think sorry is going to cut it?" She seethed, glaring at him.

"What happened?" Larnie asked Liam when he collapsed on the sofa.

"Scorpius was supposed to be practicing aim -" Liam started before Scorpius interrupted him.

"Which I was!"

"Which he was, but he hit Lily a little too hard. She didn't see the bludger coming at her and when she did it was too late, she fell off her broom and I caught her." Liam told Larnie, but the whole room was listening.

"And it wasn't forty feet it was fifteen tops." Albus sighed, sitting on the arm of my chair. I just rolled my eyes and returned to my magazine as Lily and Scorpius began arguing again, with the occassional comment from a member of the team. I felt Rose and the other girls looking at me but I just ignored them. After a couple of minutes the two of them stopped fighting and stormed away from each other.

"Damn that girl can hold a grudge." I heard Scorpius mutter, I glanced up to see him sit on the arm of the sofa. "It was an accident." He sighed. I felt Albus nudge me with his elbow so I looked up, he was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, as was all of the other girls. I scowled at all of them and stood up, pushing Albus of the chair as I did.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Scorpius. "Please?" I added when he just narrowed his eyes. He sighed again but nodded. I followed him up the staircase and into his dormitory.

"You ever heard of laundry?" I scrunched my nose and pushed some clothes of the bed he nodded too. The side table had a photo of Scorpius, Albus and Rose pulling silly faces at the camera so I guessed it was his bed. "Alright, I'm only going to say this once." I sucked a deep breath and let it out before I spoke again.

"I am sorry for snapping at you. You didn't deserve it and you're right." I looked at the bed when I was talking but then had to look at him when he sat beside me. "You do know Louis better than me. Everybody in this school knows Louis better than me." I added in a whisper.

He didn't say anything, just offered me a cigarette.

"We're allowed to smoke in the dorms?" I asked him as he lit his first.

"No, but I do anyway." He shrugged. "I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry too."

"Oh, thank you." I told him. "For sticking up for me, you didn't need to but thanks." I added when he looked confused. He nodded again.

"My cousin is a dick and he has no worries about hitting a girl, Adams has more dignity but Ethan would have hit you. Boys shouldn't hit girls." He shrugged.

"So, I heard something today." I told him gently. "Goyle's in love with you?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Let me guess, Rose or one of the other girls in our year?" He asked me, still smiling.

"Emily."

"She's not in love with me, she has a crush on me. A crush that's lasted since we were like twelve." He snorted and shook his head again. "Easy to believe when you look like me." He laughed. That time _I _snorted and shook my head.

"Seriously? I've been here a day and a bit and it's clear how much she likes you; last night when we went to the owlery if looks could kill I'd be dead and apparently she only never hit me back in potions today because you were there." I teased him. "Scorpius has a stalker!"

"Shut up, we were like brother and sister until we got sorted. I found out she had a crush on me in our second year, asked her about it and then told her nothing could happen. Then she turned into a bitch." He laughed.

I just shook my head again. A little part of me was pleased that Scorpius didn't like Goyle in that way.

I was about to ask him something else when the door opened and Albus, Liam and Porter walked in.

"We thought you two would be banging." Liam snorted as he walked over to his bed and pulled some clean clothes out of his trunk.

"In this room? I actually have standards of cleanliness. My panties don't come down in a room this filthy. Later Cory." I joked and ruffled his hair. I ignored Albus' scowl as I walked past him.

"So you're saying if the room was clean, your panties would come down for Scorpius?" I heard Porter ask me, I turned and saw Scorpius look at me with a smirk on his face, Albus looked slightly disgusted and Liam actually looked amused for once.

"Never say never." I winked at Liam, walking out the room, ignoring their laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please? And remember, thenameistannasaur - you won't regret it :D<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Sorry! Sorry but this chapter is the longest one I've ever wrote to make up for the long absence! Hope you like it, tell me? I want you all to know I'm not going to be one of the Dominique/Scorpius stories that has them jumping each other all the time.  
>Review please? Thank you for the reviews last chapter, hope this is alright.<br>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"So what is actually happening tonight?" James' girlfriend asked as James and she sat opposite Albus and I. Scorpius and Rose were in a prefect meeting, because apparently Molly had nothing better to do on a Saturday morning than to drag every prefect out of bed and hold a meeting. No wonder nobody likes her.<p>

"Well, I don't know about you, but Cory, Albus, Rose and I are getting smashed." I smirked at James who just rolled his eyes.

"My little brother is not getting drunk without me to protect him." James grinned.

"That the excuse you're going with?" Albus snorted.

"Yeah, maybe Mum will believe it." James laughed. His girlfriend just shook her head at them.

"Amelia said she'll be up for it, Ashley too." She looked at me, ignoring Albus and James' laughter. "We thought best not to tell Molly, she'll only disapprove and 'forbid' it." She rolled her eyes again.

"Sure, I'll see if Mia and the others are. What about what's his name?" I couldn't remember the other seventh year boys' name. I remembered Harrison but not the other one.

"Sean? He'll most likely show if Erin decides she wants too." James told me, returning to normal conversation.

"Who'll show if I decide to do what?" Erin's voice came from behind me; she was walking past us and stopped when she heard her name.

"Sean will come tonight if you do." James told her, she was with Mia and Larnie who both giggled when Erin blushed.

"Sure I'll come, what about you two?" She asked the still giggling friends.

"I can't, no money." Larnie sighed.

"Yeah, I'm up for it. Emily can't though, she has a detention." Mia told me.

"So up to now it's; Cory, myself, Al, Rosie, James, Ashley, Sean, Amelia, Erin, Mia and..." I nodded to James' girlfriend who laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Selena."

"And Selena. What about Freddie?" I looked at James who nodded.

"Great. Can you ask Porter and Liam and whatever the others' names are?" I asked Erin who laughed and nodded before walking away.

"Benjamin won't come, he doesn't drink." Albus told me straight away. I just shrugged and continued eating my breakfast.

"I have a question guys; how much trouble do you think I'd be in for murdering our sweet older cousin?" Rose's bitter voice broke the comfortable silence between James, Al, Selena and I. Looking up I saw Rose throw herself on to the bench beside Selena with a scowl on her face. I smiled to my plate when Scorpius sat beside me; a little closer to what Albus was sat.

"What's she done now?" Albus asked, slightly amused.

"Apart from her head growing ten times its size since she got that damn badge? She's switched everyone's patrolling partners." Rose snapped, stabbing some fruit with her fork rather forcefully.

"Who are you with?" James asked.

"Lorcan, which isn't too bad I suppose it's just she changed me from Wednesday night to Friday night." Rose sighed, since Scorpius was sat so close to me I felt him tense at Lorcan's name and everybody saw his face change as soon as his name was mentioned.

"Who are you with Scorp?" Selena asked him.

"Imogen." He muttered, still scowling. The others just nodded but I just looked at Scorpius.

"So you not comfortable with Lorcan?" I asked him quietly, James and Selena didn't hear and I couldn't tell if Rose and Albus heard because they didn't react just started a conversation about the different ways they could murder Molly and get away with it.

"I don't have a problem with Lorcan." Scorpius whispered back. The scowl that was still on his face told me otherwise.

"Look, we slept together. It was a onetime thing; he knows that, I know that, _you_ know that." I told him, he didn't say anything for a while, he just looked at me.

"Why is it important that I know it was a onetime thing?" He asked me in a voice so deep and low it was almost a growl.

There wasn't anything I could really say because that would make me admit that I liked him and I'm not going to do that until I know if he likes me or not. I just bit my lip smiled and shrugged at him.

"Alright when you two are finished eye-fucking, Scorpius if we're going out tonight we're getting an all-day practice in. Come on." James made us both blush slightly and look away from each other. "Seriously, just do something. Please?" He smirked and waved his hand in our direction. I rolled my eyes and returned to my breakfast as Scorpius ignored him and stood up.

"So you two made up I take it?" Selena asked me with a smirk on her face.

"Yes we did." I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my breakfast, ignoring the childish

"Oooh!" Selena and Rose giggled loudly.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell Rose, does this get any smaller?" I hissed, we were crawling through the passageway underneath the craziest tree in the entire world to sneak out of the castle.<p>

"Stop complaining, right now I _could_ be up in the warm common room getting ready for tonight but instead I'm sneaking you out of the castle so you can see your friend." She hissed back. I just rolled my eyes and flicked some dirt at her. We carried on crawling for a little while and then Rose finally straightened up.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack. Come on." Rose told me when I scrunched my nose up at the building we were in. It wasn't derelict but it wasn't spotless either.

"We're literally ten minutes away from the main street. _Jolly's Joint_ is right next door to Uncle George's and my Dad helps out there on some of his days off so we need to be careful." She carried on as we hurried through the snow towards the noise of the street when we left the house.

"_Jolly's Joint_? Could it get any cheesier?" I laughed. As soon as we stepped onto the street I saw his shop; in-between Uncle George's joke shop and Honeydukes sweet shop it put the two stores to an obvious shame. The front wall, which was all we could see, was entirely glass with several of the muggle mannequins in the display walking around like they were on a catwalk. In huge stylish yet urban writing was _Jolly's Joint_, making the building stand out completely. He must have bought two stores and knocked them into one because his shop seemed bigger than the ones beside it.

"He also does tattoo's apparently, like under the shop floor." Rose muttered when we tried to creep past Uncle George's shop, well she creeped I didn't bother hiding.

"Doesn't surprise me. Come on Rose." I grabbed her arm when she seemed a bit cautious about going into the shop itself.

The inside was even better than the outside, rails and rails of clothes lined the walls, blocks seemed to come out of the floor with folded clothes sat on them, he even had mannequins walking around the shop floor.

"Is he even here?" Rose asked, the shop seemed empty.

"Knowing him, he'll probably be out the back either getting drunk or sleeping with one of his customers." I laughed, looking around the shop completely impressed.

"I'd know that dirty little laugh anywhere!" A voice made Rose jump but I was expecting it. Chris always had a flair for dramatics. "Dominique! Finally leave that god awful school then?" He was walking down a set of spiraling stairs I didn't even know was built in the middle of the floor, the railings had different clothes hanging off.

"More like _they_ finally had enough." I grinned at one of my old best friends; he was still the same as I remembered him; to the average person he'd have looked completely dangerous, arms, hands and neck covered in tattoos of all shapes and sizes, arms and chest filled out with muscle and a buzz cut. Looking at him people wouldn't have guessed the guy was a miracle worker with clothes and anything to do with fashion and just generally a really nice person to know.

"Posey really kick you out then? I've heard rumors but I don't see any of the old crowd." He asked me as he pulled me into a hug.

"You don't know?" I asked him surprised; I thought _everybody_ from the 'old crowd' knew what happened. Or knew Peter's version of what happened.

"No, I haven't seen anybody from that group since...July? And that was Lottie's birthday. I live and work here now." He stated as if it was obvious. Chris took out his wand from a pocket and pointed it at the door, locking it.

"Come on, we need a catch up. Who's the red head?" He asked, eyeing Rose who was stood looking at some clothes, letting me and my friend great each other.

"My cousin Rose. She goes to Hogwarts, as do I." I sighed, ignoring Chris' laugh.

"With the rest of your family? I've seen her around actually. The Hogwarts kids do me some pretty good business." He led me over to the counter were a door was closed behind it.

"Red? You want a drink?" Chris shouted to Rose who jumped again.

"Oh, yes please." Rose smiled nervously at Chris who smiled back. He nodded and indicated for us to follow him through the door.

"So come on then Domi, what's the story?" He asked me, nodding to a sofa. I sighed and sat down on it, not saying anything until he gave Rose and me a glass with some clear liquid in it.

"Peter Daveson." I muttered, taking a swig from my glass, not flinching at the burning feeling in my throat.

"That dick? What'd he do? I've wanted to kick shit into him for years."

"We nearly slept together but then we started arguing, he said something's I said something's. Long story short he ended up in hospital I ended up in the segregated Dorms for a week and a half and then got shipped to England by my Grandfather." I very quickly and briefly explained, not looking at Chris.

"Good on ya kid. 'Bout time somebody knocked something into him." He snorted. "So you got put in seg? Did Posey bring the governors in?"

I looked up at him in surprise, he didn't seem that shocked from what I did, and he was more interested in trying to see down Rose's shirt by the looks of it.

"Yeah she did but they demanded I be expelled straight away. I think they took two maybe three minutes deciding it. Whatever, that place is full of backstabbing bitches anyway." I scowled.

"Tell me about it. So how'd Lottie take to you being taken away from her?"

"Don't know, I haven't seen her since before I put the bastard in hospital. Posey put me in that dorm straight away. _'For ze student's safety'_" I imitated my old headmistress perfectly, making Chris snort and laugh. "As if I was going to go on a killing spree. I wrote to her the other day but haven't heard nothing back."

He laughed again and rolled his eyes. "The first weekend back from break? They're probably either sleeping away hang overs or still partying."

"Excuse me? Do you have a bathroom?" Rose asked before I could say anything.

"Yeah Red, up the stairs and the second door on the right." Chris smiled at Rose who nodded and left the room.

"Alright Dom, what happened? I know you and even though you're not exactly the calmest person in the world, Saint Pete must have done something." Chris asked as soon as the door was shut.

"I told you -" I shrugged, looking at the floor.

"You're lying. Tell me the truth." He moved to come sit beside me and gently moved my chin so I had to look him in the eye. I couldn't tell him, I wanted to but I couldn't. I nervously bit my lip and willed the tears that came to my eyes at the mere memory of what _he_ did, or tried to do to me.

"Dominique? Did he...?" Chris asked me quietly. "Dom, please tell me he didn't."

"He didn't, he didn't get a chance too. I beat him up pretty bad before he had a chance too." I whispered, wiping the tear that fell away before Rose came back. "He wouldn't get the message. I told him to stop I swear I did Chris! Please believe me? Miquel didn't believe me and none of the others do either, please? You're the only person here who knows. Please believe me?" I practically begged him, I even clutched at his t-shirt.

"Of course I believe you! That fucking piece of scum! I wanna kill him!" He fumed straight away, pulling me into a tight hug and kissing the top of my head. "Why didn't you tell anybody? Posey? The governors? They'd have let you stay at school! It's not too late you know, you could go back and confront everybody! I'll do it with you -" He tried to encourage me but I pulled away from his hug, stood up and wiped my eyes.

"No. Not a chance; I am _not_ going back there! Besides, I need to stay here. Louis, my brother, he needs me." I shook my head.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he's been getting tormented by these two girls; Lauren Goyle and Amanda Avery. Yesterday I told them to leave him alone and then Goyle _tried_ to scare me away." I snorted, completely changing the subject. It worked because Chris looked interested.

"Avery? Amanda? Tall, pale skin, blonde hair? Really hot?" He asked me, looking puzzled.

"I guess she's hot yeah. She shops here doesn't she?" I asked him, sitting back down on the couch.

"Yeah she does, I have an order in that box ready to send up to the school for her actually." He nodded over to a box in the corner of the room. I walked over to it and had a little peek.

"Nice jacket." I muttered, picking the first thing up and out of the box. "Huh, Avery wears my size."

"She picked that out of my new design range. They're all completely individual, only making one of each." Chris told me, he walked up to me and took the jacket and folded it back up to put away. "She said she practically fell in love with the design."

"She did? Chrissy? I need a favour." I smirked at him.

"I need this jacket, I'll pay you what she is." I offered him, taking the jacket back off him. "Please? I know what goes through Goyle and Avery's minds; they're not finished with me and I need them to know that I am not afraid of them. If Avery loves this jacket she'll realise it's not in her order won't she? I wonder how she'll react when she sees me wearing it." I laughed and put it on. It fit perfectly.

"Tell you what; you do something for me and you can have the jacket free of charge?" He offered me, looking at the open door before speaking again. "You get me a date with Red and it's yours."

"Done. A few of us are going out for drinks tonight in muggle London, come with. The majority of the boys are my cousins anyway and I have a feeling Rosie will be a drunk who wants to hook up." I told him, turning to a mirror and admiring my new jacket.

"Alright, meet here at nine? I'll grab a few bottles from the pub." He smiled. Rose had excellent timing because she walked back into the room at that, looking really impressed.

"This shop is amazing! I hope you don't mind but I walked into the wrong room and saw some designs pinned on a wall? The green dress with the diamond looks beautiful! I can't wait to buy it!" Rose grinned at Chris. I just rolled my eyes and focused on my new jacket.

If Avery really loved this jacket she'd be excited for it to come. Once she finds out it's not there she'll be upset and then once she sees _me _wearing the jacket, she'll be angry.

_I'll_ be happy, patiently waiting for her to say or do something to me about it.

* * *

><p>"So your friend is quite cute." Rose told me as we walked through the Hogwarts grounds together, not that far away from the entrance hall. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and smirked. Perhaps setting them two up will be easier than I originally thought.<p>

"Yeah I guess." I shrugged shivering slightly, I wanted to put the leather jacket on but I had a plan set up for when and how Avery would see it, for now I'd have to put up with the cold. "He's coming tonight." I added. I looked at her and grinned when she smiled and bit her lip.

"Really?" She cleared her throat and nodded slightly. "I mean, cool. Fun, whatever." She tried to look calm but she was practically buzzing. I didn't have time to say anything back because a voice made us turn.

"Miss. Weasley!" Longbottom shouted, rushing towards us.

"There are two of us?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him when he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I want a word with _you_. On you go Rose." Longbottom nodded at Rose who looked at me before walking into the castle.

"Is this going to take long? Just it is bitterly cold out here and I'm quite attached to my toes." I asked Longbottom who had to fight back a smile, he motioned for me to follow him into the castle. We walked through corridors until we reached a hallway I'd not been in before.

"This is the Muggle Studies department; I have an in-door office for when the weather is too bad to go outside. In we go." He told me, he stopped outside a door with his name on and opened it, letting me go in first.

It was exactly the same as the office in his greenhouse, except the walls weren't glass. The same files, plants and photo's filled his office, more plants than anything else though.

"Magic." He reminded me, sitting at the chair behind his desk. "I'll cut straight to the chase Miss. Weasley -"

"Dominique. Call me Dominique; my Dad was right, we'll probably be seeing a _lot_ of each other over this school year so you should probably know I hate being called 'Weasley,' it's Dominique, Domi, Dom, whatever just not Weasley." I stopped him, sitting in the chair opposite and leaning back, getting comfortable.

"Alright Dom, what happened in Potions?" He asked me with a straight face, I could tell he had to try hard to keep his face straight though.

"A lot of things happened in Potions, care to elaborate?" I raised an eyebrow, smirking when he couldn't stop the smile any more.

"Why didn't you do your work?" He asked me calmly.

"Because that potion is easy. I made it months ago and it was correct then. I'm not repeating myself if I already know how to do something." I shrugged, quite relieved that he never mentioned Goyle, and a little impressed that nobody snitched.

"Understandable, couldn't you have asked Professor Smail for another potion? Or explain that you already know and have been tested on how to make it?" He suggested.

"Well maybe if she was actually in the room with us during the lesson I could have yes, bit pointless talking to a teacher who isn't there." I rolled my eyes and sighed, getting quite bored. Longbottom nodded and looked at me for a long moment before speaking again. He made eye contact with me for a brief second before I sighed again and looked away, focusing on one of the pictures on the wall. His son in the year above me was in it, with another two boys and a girl all smiling and waving to me.

"Professor Smail told me you didn't show up to her detention." He stated, I looked away from the picture for a fraction of a second and nodded once.

"She was right. Did you name your son after my Uncle Harry?" I asked him, looking back at the picture of Harrison.

"Why didn't you show up? And no, Harrison was the name of my wife's father who died just after she fell pregnant with him. I wanted to name him Frank Harrison after both our fathers but she was adamant it would be Harrison Frank, it's purely coincidental." He chuckled and explained, looking at the picture too. "Harrison is with his brothers and sister there; Kyle is a third year Gryffindor, and the twins Hayden and Rebecca are starting next year." He told me, pointing to each child.

"I didn't show up to detention because I didn't deserve it." I shrugged and turned back to him.

"She said you mouthed of to her."

"I spoke to her in the same tone she spoke to me in. If she didn't like it then she shouldn't have spoken to me that way." I honestly told him with another shrug. He nodded again and took his time before he answered me.

"Fair enough; although I have to tell you she wrote home and gave you another two detentions. One of those detentions is going to take place Monday evening with myself and the second one Thursday evening with Professor Chang. Don't let this happen again Dom or you'll lose a strike." He warned me, I rolled my eyes when he told me my parents were getting a letter sent home. "You're lucky Professor Smail took this up with me and not the headmistress." Longbottom added before he excused me.

* * *

><p>By seven o'clock that evening, my dormitory was full of the girls who were going out; Rose, Erin, Mia, Ashley, Amelia, Selena and I were getting dressed while Larnie and Emily helped chose dresses, apply make-up and style people's hairs.<p>

"Which boys are going tonight then?" Emily asked as she curled Ashley's hair for her. "I wanna know who Larnie and I are going to have left to hang out with tonight." She laughed.

"Well; Scorpius and Albus obviously." Selena answered her, combing some potion into her hair to make it poker straight. "James and Fred too; I _think_ Sean said he was going -"

"He is." Erin smiled, sitting on her bed and painting her nails she wouldn't meet anybody's eye. "Porter and Liam are coming too." She added, still not looking at anybody.

"Perfect; out of all the possible boys who could have come tonight, I'm related to three of them, practically related to another one and two of them are my exes!" Rose sighed, making everybody else laugh.

"Jeez Rose, is there anybody in this school you haven't been with?" I joked.

"Come on Rosie; you and Porter don't really count. It was third year and all you did was a couple of innocent kisses." Mia shrugged. "So you're related to four of them and only have one ex. Who you actually count as a relative. Eew, that is gross, you're like an old Slytherin pure-blood family sleeping with your cousins." She laughed, again making the others laugh with her, except Selena and Amelia.

"Hey! _We're_ old Slytherin pure-blood families!" Selena gasped in mock-outrage, pointing to Amelia. They both started hissing and flapping their tongues, pretending to be snakes.

"Come on Selena darling let's leave this place." Amelia put on a snobby voice and literally put her nose into the air. "Filled with muggles, it is far below our expectations. Let's go to the Slytherin common to sit with the rest of our kind." She burst out laughing at the end, making the others roar with laughter.

"You sounded so much like Amanda!" Larnie said in between breathes. "It was quite scary."

This stopped Amelia's laughter but doubled ours.

"The only thing that little bitch and I have in common is our surname." Amelia scowled, Ashley and Selena stopped laughing and looked at each other quickly.

"Can I ask you a question Amelia?" I asked her quietly, she looked curious and nodded slowly at me. "Why don't you get on with Amanda? I mean, I don't know what she thinks of you, but you clearly don't like her." I looked at her nervously, hoping she wouldn't mind me asking such a sensitive question. The others stopped laughing and looked away; Ashley and Selena looked at Amelia with blank expressions.

"Well." She took a deep breath before looking at me. "We're half-sisters. My mother and father split when I was a month old, he'd been having an affair with Melanie, Amanda's mother, my step-mother. Growing up, around like five and six, I didn't really understand why she got to live with our Daddy and I had to live with my mother, who was quite bitter about my Dad, and only seeing him every couple of days. Whenever I'd visit she'd rub it in that she got to spend more time with him. She's not that much younger than I am; I was born in June, she was born in October so our mothers were pregnant at the same time so we're practically the same age." She told me when I looked confused. "Anyway, when I was eight my mother passed away, I didn't know this until a few years ago, but she was severely depressed and on one of my visits to Dad she killed herself. So I went to live with Dad, Melanie, Amanda and little our other sister Anna, she's a third year. My Dad thought me being with Amanda would help me get over Mum so we had to share a room." She took another deep breath and I saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I told her quickly, Ashley and Selena moved and sat both side of her, taking one of her hands each and stroking them gently.

"It's fine. I was eight and my mother, even though she was bitter, was dead. My Dad worked a lot and left me with Melanie, who I didn't really like back then, Amanda who hated me because she wasn't 'Daddy's special girl anymore' and Anna who was only four. I had nightmares for years and because we shared a room Amanda knew about them; she taunted me, childish things at first but once we started to get older they became more nasty and horrible. After I got my Hogwarts letter she became jealous and she said that her mother was glad I was going. She said Melanie was scared that I'd kill her like I killed my Mum." She had tears falling down her face then but she didn't move to wipe them away, she just let them fall. "We fought, Dad put us in separate rooms and I hardly spoke to her, or anyone in that house, until I left for school. For the first time in three years I was happy, I was away from that vindictive little bitch. I didn't care that I was the first Avery ever to not be in Slytherin, I didn't care that my best friends were Weasley's and a Potter, who my family told me to stay away from. I was free from my sister." She smiled at that and looked at Ashley and Selena who smiled at her.

"But then second year came and so did Amanda; she was the first person to be sorted and practically before the hat even touched her head it screamed Slytherin, I wasn't shocked or even bothered, I was too busy waiting to see where my step-cousin Scorpius, who was the only relative I remotely liked, would be sorted. I ignored Amanda and she ignored me, the teachers commented on how different we were. She formed her clique and, not that I knew this, she told everybody in it about my mother, Goyle, the Nott twins and a few others knew because our parents were in the same circles, but then they told all the rest of Slytherin, who told the entire school." She was scowling again, glaring at the bed opposite her so fiercely I thought it would burst into flames.

"She told people your mother died? That doesn't sound so bad." I whispered, nobody said anything.

"My darling little sister told everybody _her_ version; that _I _made my mother depressed, that _I_ made my mother Avada herself. That my mother hated her life with _me_ that much that she destroyed herself. Amanda also said that her mother was afraid she'd end up doing the same." Amelia looked like she wanted to murder somebody.

"That is why me and that bitch don't get on. She was jealous because Dad gave me attention when I needed it so she tried to ruin my life." She cleared her throat, wiped her tears away and kept a strong voice. "I know you're up to something with my sister and Lauren, Dominique and I don't care what you do to her just be careful. She may seem like she's not that bad; but she is. Her and Goyle aren't like other people, aren't like _normal_ people. I know what they've done and what they can do, I know more than some, so be careful." Amelia looked at me, right in the eye. I took her warning more serious than I did Scorpius's, if anybody knew how bad Goyle and Avery was it would obviously be Amanda.

Guess I was wrong about Goyle and Avery; they're both as bad as each other.

"Somebody pass me a drink." Amelia laughed, she emptied the glass she had in one go and held it out so Mia could pour her another one. The mood picked up after that and Amelia returned back to how she was before I asked her question; only Rose seemed a bit distant and she kept shooting me weird glances.

* * *

><p>Scorpius, myself, Rose, Albus, Fred, James, Selena, Amelia, Ashley, Liam, Erin, Sean, Mia and Porter quickly hurried through the village of Hogsmeade before any of the residents saw us and reported us to the school. The boys were getting quite impatient with having to wait while we girls tried to rush in our heels.<p>

"We'd be there by now if you lot weren't squeezed into those dresses and heels." Liam snapped as Amelia nearly tripped, causing Fred to catch and steady her.

"You weren't complaining when Mia squeezed in that dress, was crawling in front of you in that tunnel mate." James commented, making everybody but Mia and Liam who both blushed and looked away from each other, laugh.

"Well you weren't complaining when Selena was in front of you." Liam tried to embarrass James who just shrugged and swung an arm round Selena's shoulders.

"I'm not complaining now either."

While the others either laughed or made a comment about how whipped James was I just rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself. Perhaps the little strapless black dress with no jacket, wrap or even tights, was a bad idea in January, even more so considering I was walking through a snow covered village.

"Here" Scorpius saw me shiver and my attempt to keep myself warm, he shrugged out of his jacket and put it round my shoulders. "Don't want you getting cold, considering this is your night and everything." He told me, he rubbed my arms quickly, getting the blood pumping again. I didn't say anything, just smiled broadly at him and decided to ignore the giggles, whistles and whispers that the others erupted with.

His jacket smelt amazing, his scent was all I could smell and I didn't mind one bit. As we walked through the side streets, trying to stay away from the pubs because Harrison let it slip his father and some of our fathers were having a 'lads night' in Hogsmeade, I sneaked a glance at Scorpius; he wore a simple black button up shirt, leaving the top two buttons open, the fabric stretched across the tops of his arms and shoulders, it wasn't so tight it looked like one move would rip it but it did look snug.

"Dominique!" Porter's voice brought me back down to earth and into reality. We were all stood outside of Chris' shop, the others stood shivering and looking at me. "He's your friend, you go first." Porter told me, nodding to the door.

Rolling my eyes again I stepped forwards and knocked on the glass. I had to knock again, louder, a couple of minutes later because he still wasn't answering.

"Damn it Christian!" I banged on the glass, not caring that it rattled. Eventually he opened the door, standing in a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his head and chest. I pushed past him and led the way in.

"It was unlocked. Not that a locked door has stopped you from entering a building before Domi." He muttered, he looked, more like ogled, at Rose who practically did the same to him, instead of looking at me when he spoke to me.

"That would be rude." I shrugged, smirking when I saw Mia, Ashley and Amelia all stood with their mouths hanging wide open.

"Wow, you've stopped breaking and entering _and_ you have manners?" Chris mocked me. "Damn, Hogwarts has changed you in two days? The head deserves a medal." He joked, making the girls giggle and the boys either roll their eyes, or in Liam, Sean, James and Scorpius' case, glare at him.

"Whatever Chris; you're naked." I rolled my eyes and pointed out to him. "Go get dressed before the girls begin to drool." I teased, he smirked and shrugged at me as he walked towards the stairs.

"Can you blame them? I look this good, it's a crime not to share. Don't you think Red?" He winked at Rose who giggled behind a hand, I rolled my eyes again. "Go out the back, I take it you haven't stopped being able to pour a drink?" Chris teased me as he quickly made his way up the stairs. I snorted and shook my head when Mia, Rose, Ashley, Amelia and Erin all watched him walk up the stairs.

"Come on." I muttered, leading the way to the back room; he'd set some bottles and glasses up on a worktop so I made my way over to there.

"Wow, your friend is HOT!" Ashley's voice made me jump, she and Amelia had come to stand on either side of me, helping me with the drinks. "Like, seriously hot."

"Guess I never really noticed before." I muttered, handing them each a glass.

"Well you must be pretty blind because that boy is all different levels of hot. How well do you know him?" Amelia asked me in one breath, she waved her wand so that the full glass all floated over to everybody else.

"Well enough to say you two aren't really his type." I laughed, noticing the sly little grins they give each other. Those grins fell when they heard what I said though.

"What? Why?" They both demanded at the same time. "Well what _is_ his type?" They said at the same time as well. I rolled my eyes, turned so my back was leaning on the worktop and looked pointedly at Rose, who was sat smoothing her hair and glancing at the door every couple of seconds.

"Pale-skin, red head, leggy, not afraid to speak her mind, ambitious and very smart." I listed, nodding in Rose's direction when Amelia and Ashley turned to see what I was looking at. "He also likes girls who are named after flowers." I added with a chuckle.

"Shame Lily Potter is taken then." Amelia muttered, not missing a beat.

"Chris asked me to set him up with Rose." I told the two of them with another eye-roll. "That's why he's coming tonight and I'm pretty sure Rose is interested in him." My point was proven when the man himself walked in the room and straight away went over to Rose and started a conversation up with her.

I tried to see why the girls thought he was hot; sure he was well-built and quite tanned, but that was natural. His brothers were the same once they turned fifteen they all began to fill out and build up. I'm sure the amount of tattoo's he had added to the appeal too and the fact that he was confident but not arrogant just sealed the deal. Even so, I'll always imagine Chris as the kid who got me out of detention in my first year by setting an angry cat in the school's owlery, causing the care-taker to go sort the mess out and forget about me.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Scorpius' deep voice surprised me but made me smile, Amelia and Ashley both smirked and walked over to were Selena was sat with James and Fred, leaving the two of us alone, or as alone as you could get with a room filled with people.

"Just trying to work out why my cousin thinks Chris is hot." I shrugged, noticing how Scorpius seemed to tense straight away. "I don't see it." I sighed, taking a sip of my drink to hide my smirk.

"Oh."

"Thanks for the jacket by the way." I slipped the jacket from my shoulders, taking in one last sniff and handed it to him. "Kept me nice and warm."

* * *

><p>The club we apparated to was heaving; music blasting, people dancing, it was one of the best nights ever. Since it was the majority of the groups' first time partying in the muggle scene, we all decided to stay together so nobody got into any trouble. Not that <em>that<em> idea worked.

Five minutes into the club, Fred had accidentally bumped into somebody, making them drop their drink. Fred apologized and made to move on but it appeared that the man he bumped into had had a bit more to drink and decided to throw a punch at Fred, which he dodged easily.

"Back off man, he said sorry!" Chris snarled, getting up in the man's face, scaring him into walking away.

Other than that incident though everything was smooth sailing. Nobody had any problems with their age and everybody was having fun, although some of the group seemed to be having too much fun; James and Selena were hardly surfaced for air from their position on the black sofa's some of us were sitting on, getting our breath back from dancing all night. Rose was practically sat on Chris' lap they were that close, they'd danced together all night and the pair of them only had eyes for each other. Albus had started dancing with a girl a couple of hours ago and they were now leaning against the back wall, trying to stick their tongues down each other's throats, Sean and Erin were doing the same on another sofa and I'm certain I saw Ashley getting felt up by a guy on the dance floor.

"Get the feeling we're playing gooseberry?" Scorpius' voice was closer than I expected, right beside my ear. I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion but he just nodded to Sean and Erin on my side and James and Selena on his side since we were sat beside each other.

"Let's dance!" I had to shout so he could hear me, I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor, pushing and shoving people so we could actually dance together.

The music was pretty good I had to admit, not too bouncy that it gave you a headache, not too slow that it made everybody want to confess their love to each other and not too crazy that it got everybody raving like lunatics, it was upbeat and sort of urban.

"You look pretty tonight!" Scorpius yelled in my ear, the music was so loud his yell was more like a whisper.

"Thanks, you're looking pretty good yourself!" I yelled back, leaning in close so he could hear me properly. "You trying to impress somebody?" I teased him, smirking when he raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Think she's already impressed. What about you? Seen anybody you like?" He fired at me with a smirk of his own. The smirk that made me go weak at the knees.

"A couple." I shrugged, turning round and moving closer to him so my back was against his chest, I felt him laugh rather than heard it but it made me smile nonetheless.

We danced like that for the next couple of songs, but eventually Scorpius seemed to tire out because he grabbed my wrist and led me over to were the majority of the group were gathered on the sofas.

"Al, Liam, help me get the drinks. My round." Scorpius nodded to Liam and Albus who got up straight away, James and Selena had disappeared but everybody else was here.

"Where's -?" I went to ask but Fred snorted and shook his head.

"Best you don't ask. _Or_ go into the gents." He told me, making us all either laugh or groan. My cousin picked the best places to score.

"Dominique? I need the bathroom, come with?" Rose asked me, telling me with her eyes she needed me to go with her. I nodded and followed her lead, the other girls following us too.

"Alright, spill!" Amelia stopped us before we actually got to the toilets, far away enough from the guys so they couldn't hear whatever Rose was going to say.

"He asked me out! For dinner next week!" She beamed, practically bouncing with happiness. "I've got a date!" She giggled. I smiled at her, as did the others.

"So you're going to go? Sneak out of the school again?" Mia asked Rose who nodded quickly.

"Hey! Watch it!" Somebody walked into me, making me stumble into Ashley and then that same person had the cheek to tell me to be careful.

"Excuse me? _You _walked into _me_." I turned to look at a woman, obviously older than me, she was stood with three other women, all about the same age and all of them were a lot more drunk than any of us were.

"I don't think so! Watch who you're talking to! This place has gone to the dogs, letting a bunch of snotty little slappers in -" She slurred to her friend who nodded.

"What did you just call us?" I interrupted her, glaring at her. "Us snotty little slappers? You want to look in the mirror before you call anybody else." I glared at her. The woman looked furious and took a step towards me, a careful step because she seemed to be wobbling on her heels.

"Who do you think you're talking to kid?" She sneered, getting up into my face.

"I am talking to you, now get your rank breath out of my face." I spat at her, she shocked me by what she did next.

She slapped me across the cheek, the connection made such a loud noise that people around us stopped dancing, talking or whatever they were doing to see what was happening. My cheek was stinging and I felt it going red.

"Like I said, a kid." She spat back, she turned to laugh with her friend but I straightened up and slapped her back, slapping her with my right hand and then punching her with my left hand, sending her to the floor.

The friend who laughed flung herself at me, sending me to the floor as well as herself, and punched me in the mouth. I felt my lip pop and tasted blood straight away.

"What the hell? Dom, are you alright?" One of my friends asked me, I didn't answer and just brought my fist into the woman's face, feeling her nose crack under my knuckle, she fell back a bit so I shoved her off me and pinned her on the floor, ripping at her hair and punching her in the face again.

"ENOUGH!" A different voice screamed, I felt myself getting picked up, dragged off her and then dropped to me feet, one of the men who worked behind the counter was holding me back. Good job he was because the woman who originally punched me was trying to make her way over to me without being seen. "I want you out!" He yelled in my face.

"You and your friends; out!" He shoved me towards the exit, I think I was the only one who saw Rose and Amelia sneak behind him, making their way over to were the boys were sat, seemingly oblivious to what had just happened.

"Come on! Out!" He continued to push me so I pushed him back.

"Don't make me do something I'll regret -" He tried to warn me but a deep voice interrupted him.

"Try it." Scorpius snapped at him, he and the other boys were walking quickly towards us, James and Selena bringing up the end of their group; Scorpius and Chris were at the front and both looked lived. "Go on, I dare you." Scorpius glared at him, shoving the bartenders arm off and squaring up to him.

"Look kid, you and I both know none of you are probably old enough to be here so leave quietly or I'll call the police and tell them your girlfriend here is being drunk and disorderly and then every single one of you will end up in the cells tonight. I bet your parents won't be happy picking you all up from the copper shop in the morning." The bartender taunted Scorpius, I don't know about him but I had no idea what he was saying. Police? Copper shop? "Go on, out." He made to shove Scorpius but he failed miserably; Scorpius never even moved when he shoved him, but he did swing his hand back and punched him straight in the jaw, sending the bartender to the floor immediately, which was a lot considering the man was six foot at least.

"Alright, now we really should go." Chris muttered, nodding behind him where several other people in the same shirt as him were rushing up. Not needing telling twice we all hurried towards the exit, too much on a high to notice the cold.

"Follow me, I think I know a place where we can apparate." Chris took Rose's hand and made sure we were all with him before he led us down the street. Scorpius took my hand too and pulled me along quickly.

Once we stopped, in what appeared to be an alleyway, the few of us who couldn't apparate paired up with those who could and one by one disappeared with loud _cracks_ and _pops_.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius asked me once everybody left. He used the sleeve of his jacket to gently wipe blood from my face.

"I've had worse; thank you for hitting that guy." I shrugged and smiled at him, making sure that my mouth stayed closed because blood stained teeth are not very hot. I shivered again, making him smirk and shrug out of his jacket. He put it round my shoulders again, rubbing my arms like he did hours ago.

"Aww, my hero. Defending me twice in two days and giving me your jacket twice in one night?" I teased him, I noticed briefly that we were touching because we were that cold. I also noticed that everybody else had apparated at least five minutes ago. "What would I do without you?" I whispered with a giggle, looking up into his eyes. Even with me wearing heels he was still taller than me.

I stopped giggling when I looked into his eyes, noticing how intense and serious they looked. At the same time we both moved our heads closer and closed our eyes. Forgetting that my lip was popped, swollen and covered in blood, we kissed. I lifted my arms to wrap around his neck, making the jacket to fall into the snow; not that it stopped us, he moved his hands so one was on the small of my back and the other at the back of my neck, pushing me in closer to the kiss.

We kissed like that for at least five minutes, barely parting to catch our breathes before a loud _Crack!_ made us look away from each other in surprise.

"Sorry, came back to see why you were taking too long." Albus smirked and shook his head, before apparating away. I rolled my eyes at my favourite cousin and looked back at Scorpius, he bent his head so our foreheads were touching.

"Come on, we'd best get back and sneak back into the castle before somebody notices we're gone." He whispered, kissing my quickly before he bent down to pick his jacket up. He took my hand, this time entwining our fingers and apparated us back to Chris' shop.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Well, I sou****nd like a hypocrite now haha. I've uploaded the first chapter of my sequel to my Lily/Scorpius fic, Getting What You Deserve, but I said I've had witers block for this story, as soon as it uploads I get an idea! Well, my plan worked (upload that chapter hoping my writers block goes away)  
>To be honest though, I'm not overly happy with this chapter, it seems forced, but it will do I suppose.<br>Tell me what you think? I think I might have to put this story on an hiatus :/  
>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of somebody being sick woke me up the next day, I just lay in my bed for a couple of minutes, thinking over everything that happened the night before, the dancing, drinks, fighting...the kiss.<p>

Scorpius kissed me, even when I had blood in my mouth and all down my face. He kissed me! Scorpius Malfoy kissed me!

The sound of somebody being sick again knocked me out of my own thoughts and back to reality, it apparently woke the other girls too because along with vomiting, I heard groaning.

"What time is it?" Erin mumbled, poking her head out of her curtains around her bed, she had her make-up all smudged around her face and her hair was crazy.

"Good afternoon girls!" Larnie's chipper voice made Erin and I wince and glare at her. "It is now two o'clock, you've missed breakfast and lunch. Mia's still sleeping and Rose is throwing everything she had to drink last night up." Larnie giggled, nodding to the bathroom door I saw Rose slowly step out of the room, extremely pale, hair shot up in a messy bun and her make-up even worse than Erin's was.

"I. Am. Never. Drinking. Again." She managed to choke out in a whisper; she stumbled over to her bed and fell on it, not even bothering to climb under the covers.

"I feel fine." I smirked, getting out of bed and stretching.

"My head is pounding, but that's it." Erin shrugged, opening her curtains and getting out of her own bed.

"Good night?" Larnie asked, she was sat on her bed looking at her Herbology book, parchment laid out in front of her.

"It was alright." Erin shrugged again, this time with a smirk on her face. "We drank in Chris's shop for a bit, he is really cool by the way, Rose got a date with him, we went to a club, danced, drank some more, danced again, drank a hell of a lot more and then Dominique fought with two girls, we got chucked out of the club and went back to Chris's and drank some more." She listed, she started changing out of her dress which she obviously fell asleep in and put a pair of pyjama's on.

"You had a fight?" Larnie looked at me with wide eyes before she gasped. "Your face, what happened?"

I frowned and picked up a mirror from my bedside table and then understood the gasp. My lip was swollen, slightly blood stained and the top of my cheek was a little bruised. "I've had worse. This woman was absolutely blind drunk, walked into me and then demanded I apologize. She then insulted us all and slapped me so I hit her back; her friend dived on me and sent me to the floor so I hit her back." I shrugged, putting the mirror down and slipping on a pair of shoes. I let Erin fill Larnie in on what happened from her point of view, Emily was nowhere to be seen, Mia hadn't woke up yet and Rose had apparently gone back to sleep so I took advantage of the empty bathroom.

I looked in front of the large mirror that hung above the sink basins and sighed; my face looked rough, bruised and a little swollen now I could see it all at once. The bruises didn't hurt much though so I didn't bother with the bruise-removing paste that Uncle George sold, instead I just covered the worst of the bruising up with a small amount of make-up.

"You kissed Scorpius!" Larnie's loud voice carried through to the bathroom, making Rose or Mia groan and Erin to laugh. I rolled my eyes and ignored the sound of chatter coming from the two of them, letting them gossip about me.

"I'd put your hair up." Larnie commented when I walked out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later. "It looks all tangled and I'm guessing you just want to eat and relax all day?" She guessed with a smile, I nodded and tied my hair up with the hair-band she gave me.

"You coming for some food Erin?" I asked, she shook her head and lay back down on her bed.

"I'm not hungry, think I'm going to go back to sleep for a little bit." She yawned, getting under her covers.

"You all really need to get more practice in." I laughed, looking from the sleeping Rose, the comatose Mia and the lazy Erin, the latter just shrugged and closed her eyes, and she started snoring lightly a couple of minutes later.

"I already ate. I came up here about ten minutes before you woke up, Al and Porter said Scorpius was showering and they were going down to the kitchens to get something to eat. You'll catch them if you hurry." Larnie told me when I asked her if she'd join me; I nodded once and practically ran from the dorm, ignoring her laugh.

Considering it was a Sunday, day of relaxation, a lot of students were up in the common room, in Beauxbatons on a Sunday most of the students stayed in bed all day or lazed around in the sun if the weather was decent enough; here practically all of Gryffindor were awake and in the common room, making a lot of noise.

"Dominique!" Albus' voice carried over the noise though, he, Porter, Liam, Ashley, Amelia, Selena and Fred were sat in front of the fire place, all of them looking extremely rough. "You're finally awake!" He joked when I joined them.

"How is everybody feeling?" I laughed, sitting on the arm of Liam's chair, the boys just looked a little tired, though Albus looked a little buzzed, and the girls looked pale and grumpy, except Selena who oddly looked quite happy.

"Starving, feel like I haven't eaten in weeks." Fred muttered.

"Well we can finally go now." Liam stood up and nodded towards the stair case; Scorpius and James walked down at the same time, both obviously freshly showered. James rushed straight over to Selena and took her hand, leading the group out of the common room; I hung back and waited for Scorpius who didn't walk as quickly.

"Afternoon." He smirked at me. "Are you hurting?" He asked me, he noticed my bruised cheek and swollen lip and gently traced a finger along the bruise.

"Nah, its fine. I'm starving though and I have no idea where the kitchens are." I hinted, the others had practically run from the room so it was up to him to take me.

"Well what sort of gentleman would I be if I let you starve?" He teased; he led me out of the portrait hole and into the corridor. "I know a short-cut that the others don't, come on." He took my wrist and hurried down the hallway; I ignored the fluttering in my stomach and hurried after him.

When we reached a corridor that seemed to have a dead end I expected him to slow down, but he walked straight through the wall and dragged me through with him, he slowed down once we were both through the wall though.

"There's a staircase at the end of this corridor, it'll lead us into the dungeons straight away." He told me, waving to the long corridor in front of us; I nodded and let my eyes trail down to his hand, which was still holding my wrist. Scorpius didn't seem to understand my message though and dropped it; he even took a step away from me.

"Sorry I -" He tried to tell me before I cut him off by taking his hand and entwining our fingers.

"It's fine. So last night..." I smirked up at him, hating and loving at the same time how now I didn't have heels on I was even smaller than him. He smirked back down at me and nodded slowly.

"We kissed." He said simply.

"That we did." I laughed slightly. "So, what now?" I added a couple of seconds later.

"Well I, if it's alright with you, I want to kiss you again." He admitted a bit sheepishly, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I stopped walking and turned so I was facing him.

"That is fine by me." I grinned, reaching up on my tiptoes to kiss him, slowly at first before it built up, getting a bit passionate after a couple of minutes.

Eventually he pulled away, laughing when I tutted. "Come on, you're a Weasley and I know that your stomach will be empty; really bad combination." He teased me; he dropped my hand and instead draped an arm across my shoulders.

"There's a Hogsmeade visit scheduled for weekend after next." He stated as we walked in silence. I didn't say anything, just nodded. "Fine, I'll do it your way then. Dominique? Will you please come to Hogsmeade with me?" Scorpius rolled his eyes and asked me in a mock-serious voice.

"Is that your attempt to ask me out on a date?" I teased him with a smile. He rolled his eyes again and arched an eyebrow.

"Yes Scorpius, I will go on a date with you." I laughed, reaching up to kiss his cheek quickly when we reached the staircase, it looked extremely long and was so narrow the only way more than one person could walk down it would be in single-file. Scorpius grinned and dropped his arm, taking my hand again and leading the way down, letting his arm trail back slightly because he wouldn't let go off my hand.

* * *

><p>"Dom?" Scorpius muttered, we were sat at dinner with Al, a still hung-over Rose, Liam, Larnie, Sean and a fresh Erin; the others had either smirked or laughed when they saw Scorpius and I holding hands when we joined them in the kitchens and all the others seemed genuinely pleased when we started snogging in the middle of the common room.<p>

"Yeah?" I looked up from my plate and at Scorpius who nodded to the other side of the table; behind Sean, Erin and Albus stood a furious Louis.

"What's up Lou?" I smiled at my brother, curious about his mood. "What's happened?" I asked him, glancing over at the Slytherin table; I saw the Nott twins and Adams but I couldn't see Goyle and Avery.

"You. You are what happened!" Louis spat at me, Albus and Rose glanced at each other and my friends looked shocked.

"What? What have _I _done?"

"You came here. You, you, you messed in my business. In my life! You made everything ten times worse than what it was." He was struggling to contain his temper, it was obvious because he kept clenching his fists and taking deep breaths. "You know what? Vic was right; you _are_ bad news, you're not worth it. You _are_ a jinx. Just hurry and mess your life up again so I can be rid of you." He spat at me, he shot me one last glare before he stormed away, ignoring Albus and Rose shouting after him.

What on earth has happened? Goyle and Avery must have done or said something to him yesterday when I wasn't here.

And Victoire? What has she said about me? Bad news? A jinx?

Why did Louis say that? Why did he say I've made it ten times worse; Goyle and Avery have had to have done something or said something while I wasn't in the castle, _knowing_ I'd react to it.

"Dominique? What is going on?" Rose hissed I snapped back to reality and focused on Rose and Albus sat opposite me; the others had all moved further down the table, giving us some privacy. The pair of them were leaning in close to me looking completely confused.

"Muffliato." I muttered, getting my wand from my sleeve. Looking at Scorpius who nodded at me I took a deep breath and let it out before I answered Rose. "Goyle and Avery have been bullying Louis. A group of kids, including those three I asked Fred about the other night, cornered him on Thursday, asking about me. Louis never said anything but it was obvious, I warned Avery and I warned Goyle and now they've done something to him or said something to him." I told them quietly, they both looked even more confused.

"No. Louis? He's a _Weasley_. Lauren and Amanda are afraid of our family. We'd have known." Rose shook her head.

"Yeah, Lily, Lucy and Hugo are in his year -" Albus started.

"But not his house." I shook my head. "Listen, if it was Lily or Hugo you'd know straight away? Exactly, and if it was Lucy or Roxanne, Fred and Molly would know straight away, right?" I asked them, they both nodded slowly.

"Louis had nobody; Saint Vic was long gone by the time he got here and I was in France, you lot were in a different house. I _know_ Goyle and Avery; they're smart, they're exactly like Lottie and I were in Beauxbatons." I shook my head and sighed. Scorpius took my hand and squeezed it gently, smiling when I looked at him, Albus and Rose still looked confused.

"So Lauren and Amanda have been bullying Louis?" Rose asked me slowly. "Since his first year?" She guessed.

"I reckon so, yeah. Not just them, their entire group. The other night when they cornered him, there were students from every house, including his own." I told them, remembering Louis looking at certain people and looking hurt at different members of the group.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Albus asked me, turning in his seat to glance over at the Slytherin table. "We can't let them get away with this. They _know_ not to mess with a Weasley." He hissed, turning back round and looking furious.

"_We_ aren't doing anything. I am going to sort this out." I spotted Avery and Goyle walking into the hall together, both of them looking right at me and smiling innocently, a precaution in case any teachers or prefects were looking. I grinned, meeting Goyles eye, I turned my head to kiss Scorpius quickly. "I am going to show them what happens when they don't listen to me." Goyle looked furious, standing openly glaring at me she began to attract attention. Avery noticed and looked around before she whispered in her ear, making her walk quickly towards the Slytherin table.

"And I am promising you guys; they _will_ regret it." I followed Goyle and Avery right until they sat down, noticing that Avery sat near the girl with the long brown hair, the one who Louis liked. Really looking at the girl I noticed how she looked quite familiar, something about her face, her hair, even the way she was sat reminded me of somebody.

When the girl handed Avery an envelope and said something I obviously couldn't hear, making Avery smile, the same smile the younger girl had on her face, it hit me.

What Amelia said about her sister the first time I met her sprung to my mind. _"That little bitch is all her mother. I am nothing like her." _She said she wasn't anything like Amanda, she didn't say anything about her other sister, Anna though. Amelia and Anna clearly look like each other, even though her hair is a different colour to Amelia's, the way Anna styled it and had it shaped around her face made her look like a younger version of Amelia.

"Louis, what have you done?" I sighed to myself, Anna looked away from Amanda and somehow managed to meet my eye. She smiled at me and looked away, most likely not even noticing what had happened seconds ago with me and her sister.

* * *

><p>Rose tutted and rolled her eyes for the second time as I slid a note across the table in class. Scorpius and I were childishly passing notes to each other since Longbottom told the class to work in silence.<p>

_I'm bored._

_**What do you want me to do about it?**_

_Entertain me._

_**We're in Herbology Dominique; what do you want me to do?**_

_Well, a repeat of last night wouldn't be so bad._

It had been five days since the night out, since Scorpius and I became sort of a couple. Every night since then we were either in the common room sat together, most likely in the same chair, kissing and laughing, or up in his dormitory snogging.

The others either tried to ignore it or teased us, except Molly who gave us a lecture about setting an example to the younger students. "As an older student, and as a _Weasley_ it is your duty to show the first and second years how to behave in a proper manner!" She told me when she caught me coming out of Scorpius's dormitory. She turned bright red and hurried away when I loudly told her to go and misbehave in an improper manner and then see if she still lectured me, that made several people snicker.

Surprisingly Albus was alright with Scorpius and I; I half expected him to be slightly mad, according to Rose he flipped out when _she_ got with Scorpius and I've seen his reaction to Lily dating Lysander, but it was Rose who seemed annoyed, and that was only when we behaved like we do now.

Scorpius coughed loudly, covering a laugh, bringing me back down to earth, Albus looked up from his book, glanced at the note and rolled his eyes while Rose glared at the pair of us before she returned to her own book, I smirked when she dotted an 'i' so ferociously she put a hole in her parchment.

_**Surely you wouldn't want me doing that right in the middle of the Greenhouse?**_ Scorpius wrote back, I had to put a hand over my mouth to stifle a giggle at the thought of Scorpius slipping his hand up my skirt in Longbottom's greenhouse in front of the Hufflepuffs.

"Miss Weasley? Something funny?" Longbottom snapped from his desk, obviously my giggle wasn't stifled enough. The rest of the class looked up eagerly, the students who weren't there had all heard by now about me arguing with Smail and skipping her detention last week and according to Larnie, were all eager to see me argue with another teacher.

"Not really." I shrugged, trying not to smile when I saw Scorpius smirk, even Albus and Rose were trying not to laugh.

"Try me." Longbottom shrugged, walking up to our table, he was stood so Scorpius and Albus had their backs to him so the two of them openly smirked now.

"Seriously, nothing's funny." I shrugged, flipping the page in my book, covering the note up. Longbottom didn't seem to notice. "I just remembered something from a while ago." I lied easily.

"Oh right, well if you're not focusing on your work here perhaps sitting with different people might make you focus a bit more?" He raised an eyebrow at me and looked to another table. "Miss Goldstein, please swap seats with Miss Weasley." I looked at the table, the smirk fell from my face. The Goldstein girl was sat at a table with two other girls. And Lorcan. I looked at Scorpius and saw him glare at the table, hands in fists.

"Miss Weasley, collect your stuff." Longbottom told me, I didn't bother arguing, just picked my books and bag up and walked away from the table, the Goldstein girl sort of glared at me and purposefully rammed my shoulder as she passed me but I ignored her and sat in her seat, cringing when I realised it was right beside Lorcan.

"Carry on working." Longbottom barked to the rest of the class, I rolled my eyes and flipped the book back open, tucking the note into the pocket of my robes. The other two girls seemed to ignore me and started a whispered conversation, I tried to ignore Lorcan and actually began to read my book, until he stabbed my leg with his quill.

"Damn it!" I hissed quite loudly. "Paper cut." I looked at Longbottom who narrowed his eyes at me before looking back at the plant on his desk, I looked over at Scorpius to see him glaring at Lorcan, Albus was obviously trying not to laugh, Rose was doing her work and the Goldstein girl was glaring at me.

"What was that for?" I whispered to Lorcan who just shrugged. "You don't know why you stabbed me?" He rolled his eyes and leant in close.

"It got your attention. What's going on with us? I heard you and Scorpius hooked up? According to a few of my friends from Gryffindor you're always snogging? What about us?" He asked me a curious glance. I felt my mouth open and my eyes widen. He thought we were a couple?

"Lorcan, you do know what happened was a one time thing?" I asked him, I looked back at Scorpius who was still glaring at Lorcan. "Me and you? Never going to happen. _Again_." I added as an after-thought. I noticed the other two girls weren't whispering any more so I looked at them, they were both looking at Lorcan and I, clearly having heard what I just said. "It was fun, but that's it. Besides, Scorpius and I are...together." I looked over at Scorpius and looked back at Lorcan, not really knowing what Scorpius and I were I decided to play safe.

He looked at me and turned bright red when I finished talking, before he shot a dark look at Scorpius, clearly hurt. I felt a little bad, even more so when he never even answered me and just looked at his work.

"We can still be friends though." I muttered, he never said anything though and when I glanced up at the two girls it seemed as if they were trying not to laugh.

* * *

><p>Scorpius walked me to Professor Chang's office for my detention, he'd actually been asked to escort me there because I tried to skip my detention on Monday with Longbottom and since Scorpius was the prefect on patrol it was his job to make sure I showed up for it. For the first time since Sunday though he didn't hold my hand, not that it bothered me, it just annoyed me because he was clearly annoyed over Lorcan.<p>

He wouldn't say anything though, he just stayed in a mood all day and only spoke to me if I spoke to him. Albus shrugged when I asked him about it and Rose just raised an eyebrow at me and put it bluntly, "Scorpius has issues with trust. He knows you and Lorcan have a, albeit brief, history and he doesn't like it. Even more so since Lorcan seems to have a thing for Scorpius's ex girlfriends." she returned to her homework after that and Scorpius told me to get ready for the detention so I didn't have time to ask her anymore. All I knew was that Scorpius was brooding and it was pissing me off.

Finally we reached the Transfiguration corridor, I stopped at the top of it and turned to face him. "I'm not stupid enough to walk all the way here and then not show up for the detention." I told him, pointing to the door of Chang's classroom where she told me to go. "What is up with you?" I asked him when he didn't reply.

"Nothing." Scorpius shrugged, not meeting my eye.

"You know what? Pout, brood, pine whatever, just don't do it round me because it is pissing me off." I snapped at him, he looked at me finally. "Lorcan asked me what was happening with me and him. I shot him down, in front of his friends, told him me and you were together." His eyes turned dark and he scowled when I mentioned Lorcan's name. Hit the nail on the head.

"What did he say when you told him that?" Scorpius asked me quietly. "When you said we were together?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "He didn't say anything, just gave you a dark look. Stop mulling things over? Lorcan and I aren't involved." I stepped closer to him and took his hand, smiling up at him slightly. "I may think jealousy is pretty hot, but being sulky? Not so much." I teased him, stretching my neck so I could kiss him lightly.

"I have to meet Imogen in the entrance hall and you need to go to your detention." He murmured, pulling away after a couple of seconds..

"Fine." I sighed, dropping his hand and stepping away from him. "Go on, don't want to be late for patrol." I nodded to the corridor and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh don't do this." He chuckled, he stepped towards me and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you in the common room tonight." He told me before he smirked, shook his head and walked away.

I sighed and walked to the classroom, wondering what pointless task Chang would have me doing tonight. Inside the classroom every desk had an animals cage on it, except they didn't have animals in them. "Ah, Dominique! You're the first to arrive. Pick a side." Chang was stood at her desk and turned when she heard me come in.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, frowning at the nearest cage. I looked to the front of the classrooms and saw two buckets, two sets of sponges and two pairs of rubber gloves. "Surely you don't expect me to clean all of these?" I glared at her.

"Of course not." Chang chuckled quietly before she nodded behind me. "I expect _both_ of you too clean these. Dominique, Lauren, pick a side and hand your wands over." I turned to see who she nodded too. Lauren Goyle was stood in the doorway, glaring at me, I smirked at her and turned back to Professor Chang.

"I pick this side." I told Chang, I walked over to her desk and put my wand on it, and then walked to the left side of the room, rolling my sleeves up. After a couple of seconds, Goyle did the same.

"Obviously you're to clean these cages for me but I have career advice to give out to my Ravenclaw's so I'll be in my office down the corridor. Any problems come and get me, I'm trusting the two of you to do your jobs and stay here. If either of you choose to ditch, there will be severe punishments. Am I understood?" Chang asked, she looked at both of us and when her back was turned while she pocketed our wands from the desk, Goyle and I both smirked at each other.

"Yes ma'am." We both said in unison, I turned away and started cleaning out the first cage. I heard Goyle do the same and then heard Chang walk out of the classroom, leaving the door open. I wasn't stupid though, I kept on cleaning quietly, ignoring Goyle; sure enough a couple of minutes later Chang came back into the room, walked upto her desk and picked something up, looked at the pair of us and walked out the room, I actually heard her footsteps fade away this time.

Looking over at Goyle I waited for her to say something. She was looking at me like she was trying to work something out. After a couple of minutes she looked away from me and carried on cleaning out her cage, I rolled my eyes and silently put my hand in my robe pocket, taking my _real_ wand out, I learned to carry one of Uncle George's fake wands with me during detentions in my first year at Beauxbatons.

"Evanesco." I whispered, pointing it at the cage which cleaned itself straight away. I carried on doing that, walking round my cages and magically cleaning them, not really caring if Goyle saw or heard me. By the time I was half-way through, she was only on her third cage.

"I think you and I got off on the wrong foot Weasley." Goyle's voice was closer than I expected it too be, turning round I saw her sat on a desk on her side of the room, legs dangling of the edge.

"Why do you think that Goyle?" I asked, not taking my eyes of her.

"Just do. I think we could be friends, given the chance." She shrugged, cocking her head to the side. "We're the same you know." She added quietly.

"Is that according to you?" I asked her, smirking at her. "Or Peyton Demyer?" She didn't say anything, didn't react at all for a few seconds really. She smiled, either to herself or to me, and put her hand in the pocket of her robe, getting something out.

"Here, read it." She held the parchment out to me, curious I walked over to her and took it out of her hands.

_Dear Paige,_

_Have to say I was surprised to hear from you, it's been like a year or something. Anyway, I'm fine, so is my mother, father and sisters. How are your parents? Brothers and sister? _

_Moving on too what you really want to know though; Dominique Weasley?_

_I take it the rumors are true then, she got sent to Hogwarts? That school better watch out, she's different to her family, I'm guessing you know at least one member of the Weasley family? I'm sure she mentioned once that they were all around the same age._

_I don't really know why you want to know why she left Beauxbatons and what she was like here but I'll tell you anyway. _

_Dominique is a really cool person, she's always up for a laugh and always likes to have a good time, she's the life and soul of _any_ party she goes to, which has been a lot!_

_I've known her for years, we _are_ in the same year afterall, we've not exactly been really close, but we're friends, good friends I'd say. Her best friend is/was Lottie Parker, we were in the same 'gang' here but those two were sort of the leaders. They're not afraid of anything or anyone P; _do not get on the wrong side of Dominique. She will take you down and not think twice about it._ Seriously, that girl can flip like a coin when pushed. I've seen her fight loads of times, not just fight as in arguing, physically fighting with boys and girls and she always comes out on top. She doesn't care about anything, other than her friends and - while she was here - her cousin Miquel, I'm certain somebody told me before she doesn't get on with her cousins in England. She'd do _anything_ for the people she cares about though._

_I've also seen and heard Dominique do some pretty bad things, she does what she wants when she wants, she doesn't really care for rules. Grandmother Lynne said that you're a pretty good student; good grades, a prefect? I can't see you being one of Dom's friends if I'm honest, she normally hangs out with people like me and her; not really caring about school, what people think and I'm certain the only prefect she really knows would be her ex-boyfriend, Nate Gunner._

_Another thing about Dom, she's popular with the boys; not in a slutty, common little witch sort of way, she just likes company of boys. Don't be surprised if she's snagged somebody in the first few days, regardless of whether they've got a boyfriend or not._

_Which leads me onto _why_ Dominique is at Hogwarts._

_She put a boy in hospital. First the hospital_ wing_ and then the actual hospital. Broke a few bones, shattered a few bones, basically beat the shit out of him._

_Rumor round here is that Dominique and the boy, Peter Daveson, were going at it behind his girlfriends back for a while, apparently Peter got guilty and changed his mind, Dominique refused to stop and stripped in the bathroom for him; when he still turned her down she attacked him. She's always had a temper and problems with her anger though, I mean it Paige, stay away from her when she's in one of her 'episodes.' Peter is huge and she managed to put him in hospital. _

_She can be dangerous, _really_ dangerous Paige; be careful. Bobby told me that you're in with a certain 'group' of people? I know what that means and so do you; Dominique won't care how many people are against her, I meant it when I said she doesn't care and she's not scared of anything, she will take all of you down one by one if she has too, by any means necessary. By the time she was in her third year here, she was already popular with the older students because she was known to not take crap from anybody._

_I know what you're like P, you think you're untouchable because you hang around with a group of students who have reputations, you think they'll save you? _DON'T MESS WITH DOMINIQUE_, she won't care how many of your 'friends' have reputations, she's not afraid of anybody. She had the worst reputation in our school for violence and getting people back, nobody got one over on her, nobody. Look what happened to Peter._

_I'm not saying you have to keep clear of her, because if you're her friend then great she really is a great friend to have; just don't mess her about because she'll make you regret it._

_Just be careful Paige, good luck with your exams, stick in! I failed all mine last year but you're smart! Use your brains!_

_Love,  
>Peyton.<em>

When I finished reading the letter I didn't look up, I took a minute to think things over; the rumors round school were that Peter and I were seeing each other secretly? Behind Maggie's back? How can people believe that? They knew me! They knew I wouldn't do that to a friend!

"Did you really put a boy in hospital?" Goyle asked me curiously, I looked up at her, she was still stood in front of me, looking at my face for my reaction. I nodded once and handed the letter back to her. "Wow, I thought you were a fighter but I didn't think you were that badass." She muttered, smirking slightly. I looked back at her and glared.

"Don't you talk to me like that." I hissed at her, stepping close so our noses were nearly touching. "Don't you talk to me like we're friends. Do you have any idea how much I want to kill you? Do you have any idea how _easy_ it would be for me to kill you?"

I heard her gulp a little bit but then she seemed to swallow her fear, she smirked and stood straight. "Try it." Goyle sneered at me. "Go on I dare you." She pushed me away from her, making me stumble a little bit. I straightened myself up a little bit and smiled at her.

"Tell me what you said to Louis."

"I never said anything, I just made sure he got the message that I think it's sweet he got his older sister to fight battles for him. He mustn't be like the rest of the Weasley's, _they_ at least stand up for themselves." She shrugged, nodding to me. I narrowed my eyes took a deep breath.

"Look Goyle, you've asked about me and got what you wanted to know. I've told you myself that you don't want to mess with me; now I'm not warning you, I'm telling you." I spoke slowly, in a calm voice. "You and your friends stay the hell away from my brother, I don't care if he likes me or not, I don't care if wants me to stay out of his business, you keep away from him." I looked her in the eye and made sure she understood what I was saying. After a full minute and she still didn't say anything I turned away and waved my wand over the closest cage to me, intending on hurrying to clean them all so I could go find Scorpius and persuade him to skip his prefect patrols.

Goyle apparently had other ideas. "And what if I don't stay away from Louis?" She asked me, I sighed before I turned back round.

"If you don't stay away from Louis?" I stepped closer to her, so close she had to step back, making her press against the desk. "If you don't stay away from my brother_ Lauren_, I'll rip every strand of your scraggy hair from your pretty little head, pull every one of your perfect little teeth out of your mouth and then drop you of the Astronomy tower." I spat through clenched teeth, glaring at her. She didn't do or say anything for a while but I wasn't going to turn away from her again, I wasn't that stupid.

"Weasley! Goyle! What are you two doing?" Chang's voice made us both jump. "I asked you two a question." She barked, she was stood in the door way glaring at the pair of us.

"I wasn't feeling well Professor, Dominique just came to see if I was alright." Goyle lied, I never said anything, just walked back over to my part of the classroom, quite thankful Chang couldn't see my wand. I slipped it back in my pocket before she did see it.

"Right, well carry on cleaning. As soon as you're finished you can leave." Chang told us, obviously not believing a word she said. Chang walked up to her desk and sat at it, watching us. I didn't bother getting my wand out again because I only had two more left to do so I did them manually.

When I finished and walked up to the desk to get my fake wand from Professor Chang, I looked over at Goyle to see her smirking at me. When I walked past her on my way out of the classroom I looked at her again.

"You don't scare me." She muttered, loud enough for me to hear her but not loud enough for Chang to hear. I didn't reply, just raised an eyebrow and nodded at her, smirking back before I walked out of the classroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Well I think some of you might be disappointed in this chapter but don't worry! Confrontations will be coming up! This is just sort of another filler with a little importance. I'm sorry if what you're about to read angers you.  
>Check out - <strong>**thenameistannasaur and Lost in a Sea of Green – BRILLIANT!**

* * *

><p><em>Dominique.<em>

_Look, what happened between you and Peter, happened. I believe that he either said or did something to you or about you to make you do what you did. I also believe that you two were doing something, I knew you liked him, I'm not stupid I just cannot believe you would do that too Maggie._

_How could you do that Dominique? Why would you do that? Call yourself a friend?_

_I know we've been best friends for the past six years but this...this is sick Dominique. _Your friend's boyfriend! _How could you? If it was _me_ who was with Peter and you liked him would you still sleep with him? Think about that._

_You and Maggie weren't that close any more but she was still your friend. You two were close when we were first and second years. What did she do to deserve this?_

_She's taken him back, forgive and forget I guess but she's acting weird, when he was in the hospital she was sort of her old self again but now she's back to how she was. They're probably fighting over you._

_I'm mad at you Dominique. So mad at you I've had this letter for nearly a week and I'm just replying, that bloody owl was going to end up a chew toy for my new cat if it didn't stop pecking at my fingers! But at the same time, I miss you. We used to be practically sisters, we ruled the school, and it's not the same without having you here. Peyton's got your bed. She got a letter the other day asking about you from a relative at Hogwarts? What's going on? I hope you aren't becoming somebody's bitch? Rip their heads off!_

_Even though I'm mad at you, I still believe something must have happened for you to put him in hospital and even though everybody else is calling me crazy, except Maggie who just shuts off whenever you're mentioned, I want to speak to you. Go home for Easter Holidays and I'll come visit you, or maybe sooner depends how long of this school I can take. (Did I tell you my parents bribed me to stay on now I'm seventeen? I got a hundred galleons over Christmas to stay until Summer and then I'm getting another hundred to complete seventh year, I might take the money at Summer and run ha-ha, they won't miss me, they'll just be upset their disappointment child has ruined the good Parker name.)_

_Do me a favour and don't write back, just go home for Easter and I'll visit you then and we'll talk, I promise. The others gave me hell when I said I got a letter from you, I had to remind Maria Bentington that it was me she was speaking to and I wouldn't mind pouring another cauldron full of pimple-vanishing potion over her spotty head, (remember that? It took the matron three days to get her skin to grow back!)_

_Be good, don't put anybody else in hospital, and don't let some Hogwarts Hag push you around though!_

_Lottie._

I folded the letter from Lottie up and put it in my pocket with a sigh. That letter was so Lottie, changing emotion halfway through a lecture, changing topic halfway through a conversation. At least she believed me, even if the others didn't.

Five and a half years I practically lived with those for, we became family to each other, we supported each other through everything. I always thought that my friends at school would be there for me no matter what I did, every time I did something wrong during school or at home I didn't worry because I thought I'd have my friends.

Clearly I was wrong.

* * *

><p>I wasn't really paying much attention to whatever Professor Tate was talking about in Charms, my mind was too busy focusing on the letter in my pocket, where it had been all morning. Lottie believed me, I was happy about that. The others didn't believe me, which upset me because everything my friends went through, I supported them. When Megan's Grandmother got sick I skipped lessons all day to be with her while she cried, when Zack's parents kicked him out during summer, I helped him trash their house while they were out, when Jared came out as gay to everybody, I beat the kids up who teased him.<p>

Where were Megan, Zack and Jared now? At Beauxbatons by _poor Peter's_ side, right next to that traitor Miquel.

"Miss Weasley?" Tate's clicking fingers got my attention; he was stood in front of me clicking his fingers, trying to get my attention. "Now that you're back with us, please turn this water into vinegar. Since you weren't listening to my explanation of how it's done I expect you to -" He tried to embarrass me but it didn't really work because I sighed, picked my wand up and silently performed the spell, then put my wand back down and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, right, well, erm, ten points to Gryffindor." He muttered, looking around at the class; the Gryffindor's looked smug, except Rose who looked a little miffed, and the Ravenclaw's looked a cross between annoyed my house had gotten ten points and amused because Tate had been humiliated. I ignored everybody, shoved my wand in my bag and leaned back in my chair, waiting for the lesson to be over.

"Babe?" Scorpius was sat on the table behind me with Albus, Liam and Porter, his voice made me jump a little so I turned to see what he wanted.

"Are you alright? You've seemed a little distant today." He murmured, Scorpius was lent towards me so the others didn't hear his voice.

"I'm fine." I shrugged, smiling slightly. I could tell he didn't believe me but he didn't question me, just moved his hand to rub my arm. I smiled and turned more in my seat so I was facing him and put my hand on top of his. "Are you doing anything later?" I asked him, tracing an unknown shape on his hand, he turned it so I was drawing on his palm.

"Practice until about nine." He sighed and rolled his eyes. I sighed too and stopped drawing on his hand, I just placed my palm on top of his, smiling at the sight of my tiny hand in his huge one. "But we won't be out long, perhaps -" I didn't hear whatever Scorpius was about to say because Professor Tate slammed a pile of books onto the desk beside our hands.

"Weasley, Malfoy! When the two of you have kindly stopped discussing your plans for tonight perhaps you would like to _turn around_ and actually do your work?" He yelled, bringing everyone's attention to us, several people snickered and laughed when they saw the two of us but I just scowled at Tate. "Considering that this time next year the two of you will be studying for the most important exams in your lives neither of you are showing much interest in learning anything!" He fumed, more people started laughing now, but behind their hands and under their breaths because Tate was apparently a tough teacher.

"What's the point?" I asked him, shrugging my shoulders. "Tell me the point in performing a spell that will turn water into vinegar. Tell me when I'll _ever _use that spell." I raised an eyebrow and watched him struggle for an answer.

"More to the point, why should we continue to do this spell if we've both managed to do it?" I picked Scorpius' glass up and turned to get mine and then held them out to him, showing the brown liquid to the entire class at the same time. "Look, we've both got glasses of vinegar. Now why don't_ you_ stop trying to pick a fight and focus on people like Rosie who obviously needs help with the spell." I pointed to Rose who was sat beside me, she had been trying to turn her water into vinegar all lesson and had only managed to turn it into ice. She turned as red as her hair and looked mortified. I didn't mean to embarrass her, I only said her name because she was the first person I saw who still had water in front of them.

"Miss. Weasley, your attitude and blatant disrespect for rules will get you in serious trouble one day." Tate told me through clenched teeth.

"My attitude and blatant disrespect _has_ gotten me in serious trouble. Otherwise I wouldn't be in this piece of crap." I snapped back at him, I grabbed my bag from under the desk and stood up, ignoring Tate's voice calling my name. I ignored Scorpius and Albus calling my name either and just walked out the class, slamming the door behind me.

I practically ran down the corridor and then took a couple of turns before I stopped. I dropped my bag on the floor and slid down the wall, putting my arms around my knees.

"Miss. Weasley?" Professor Chang's voice made me jump a little. "Shouldn't you be in class?" She didn't look angry or disappointed, she just looked concerned.

"Come on, I was going to send a note to you telling you to come to my office at five for your weekly review. We may as well do it now." She told me kindly, before I could say no she picked my bag up and walked off with it. I shook my head and followed her.

She led me through some corridors, a short cut probably because we reached her office quicker than it should have taken us. Once we were both in her office she pointed at a chair so I sat in it while she got something out of a filing cabinet. "Dominique, it says here you should be in Charms." She sighed, she put a copy of my timetable on the desk and then sat in her chair.

"Why aren't you there?" Chang asked me, she still wasn't angry or disappointed. "I don't have lessons for the rest of the afternoon and as deputy head I can pull you from yours so we can stay here all day if you like." She added with a shrug when I didn't say anything.

"Fine." I muttered. "Scorpius and I were talking, we'd both actually done the stupid spell and were waiting for either the lesson to finish or for Tate to teach us something else. Tate slammed a pile of books on the desk and yelled at me. I yelled back and walked." I shrugged.

"Alright, well I'll see Professor Tate and get his version of events but I'll be giving you _another_ detention. My office Monday at six. I'll also be writing home, this is the second lesson you've walked out of in exactly a week." Professor Chang sighed and scribbled something down. I rolled my eyes when she said she was going to write home and she saw it.

"Dominique? Is everything alright?" She asked me carefully. I nodded once. "Look, I know what it's like to be a teenager. You think everything is ten times worse than it actually is. I also know that it helps to talk to somebody about whatever it is that's on your mind." Chang told me kindly.

"When I was in my sixth year I was going through a hard time. It _really_ helped me when I talked about it." She added a couple of seconds later.

Lily and Lucy told me about Professor Chang the other day, they lead on from the stories our parents told us about the war and the years before it. Cho Chang, Uncle Harry's first girlfriend, her boyfriend died during the Triwizard tournament which was her fifth year. During her sixth year she had to deal with grieving for him and then her feelings for Uncle Harry.

"I got a letter from my best friend in France today. She said that she doesn't know what to believe." I muttered, not looking at Chang, just focusing on the plant on her desk. "She also said all my other friends have turned their backs on me. I know what I did was wrong but he deserved it. He _really _deserved it. He wouldn't listen to me. I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen. He wouldn't stop. I said no."

Chang didn't say anything, she just dropped her quill and looked at me. It felt better now that I was talking about it, I didn't mean to talk about it though, but it felt better and I was glad I was talking about it.

"I said no and he wouldn't stop. I said no. He wouldn't listen so I hit him. He tried to do it again and he laughed at me so I hit him again, and again and again until I realized I was kneeling in his blood." I didn't know I was crying until Chang held a tissue out for me. I took it and glanced at her, she looked a little sympathetic but then she cleared her throat and looked away from me for a second, then her professional face came back.

"Have you told anybody else this?" She asked me quietly.

"My friend Chris, he went to Beauxbatons and he now owns that new clothes shop in the village. I also told my cousin at school but he doesn't believe me." I muttered. She nodded and smiled at me.

"Dominique, you did not ask for this -" She began to tell me what I knew she would so I cut her off.

"But I did. We were going to sleep together. We were kissing and stuff and then I changed my mind..."

"Still, you said no. You didn't deserve it. You don't deserve it." She assured me, she reached over to put her hand on top of mine for a second. I heard the bell ring, the end of lesson and beginning of lunch. "What do you want to do now? I can contact your parents? Professors Longbottom and McGonagall? I know some of your family is close to them -"

"No! I don't want _anyone_ to know. You can't tell anybody. Please?" I practically begged her. I didn't want people looking at me like she did, like Chris did. I didn't even want people looking at me like Miquel did. "It's easier if people think _he_ turned me down. Please?" I was actually tempted to get on my hands and knees to beg her to not tell anybody.

"If you don't want me too, then I won't." She promised me after what looked like a long thought. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me after another couple of minutes.

"No."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright? You're never this quiet. What did Chang say?" Scorpius asked me, we were both sat in one armchair in front of the fire. I hadn't said much for the rest of the day and when the others saw me and Chang walk into the Great Hall at lunch, they asked me whether she yelled at me so I just went along with what they were saying. Scorpius seemed to know something was up though because he kept glancing at me during lunch and during Potions, the only lesson we had together this afternoon. Albus asked me if I was alright during History of Magic but he accepted my 'I'm fine' and left it at that. Rose didn't even look at me when I sat at the Gryffindor table.<p>

"I'm fine." I muttered, my head was on his chest and he had his arms wrapped round me, hugging me close to him.

"Come on." He sighed and gently moved me so he could stand up, we both ignored the whistles and laughter from everybody else in our group of friends and just went upstairs into his dormitory.

"Leave." Scorpius ordered Benjamin who was laid on his bed reading a book, he got up and left without fighting though. As soon as he left Scorpius pointed his wand at the door, locking it and then he took my hand and led me over to his bed. "I know something is wrong with you Dom." It wasn't a question, just a statement but I knew he wasn't demanding me to tell him everything. He just wanted to know if I was alright.

"I got a letter from Lottie this morning." I sighed, I looked down at our interlocked fingers and started playing with his with my other hand. "She doesn't want me to write her back but she wants me to see her during Easter."

"Are you going to?" Scorpius asked me gently.

"Yeah." I nodded. Of course I'd go see her, she's my best friend.

"There's something else. Something you're not telling me." He moved his hand so he could tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear, moving it out of my face. "You don't have to tell me. Just tell me what I can do to make it better." Scorpius whispered when I opened my mouth.

"Be here." I whispered back, he looked at me in confusion for a second before nodding. He put his arm around my shoulders and moved himself so we both fell down against the mattress, we had to turn on our sides so we could both fit onto the single bed since his shoulders were so broad.

I smiled and moved closer to him, putting my head in the crook between his shoulder and neck. He put his arms around me and tightened his grip, pulling me even closer.

We stayed like that for several hours, not saying a word, just lying there with each other, I'd have fallen asleep if I didn't have crazy thoughts running through my head. Lottie and the others in France, now I knew what they thought it both annoyed and upset me. The fact that Rose seemed annoyed at me about something. Chang now knew what happened, and even though she said she wouldn't say anything I still worried that she might. I even thought about Goyle and Avery, neither of them had said or even looked at me at all today, nor had any of their friends. I got a note from Chris this morning, he told me he was sending Avery's order up to the school Saturday morning, which meant that I'd be wearing the jacket on Monday for her to see.

Above all else though, I thought about Scorpius. Since we first kissed we hadn't had a moment like this, a moment where we were just there for each other, and it was nice. It was more than nice it was amazing, just laying here, all snug and warm with Scorpius.

Scorpius moved slightly when I got this thought, making me a little angry. "Sorry, I didn't know if you were asleep or not. It's nearly half eleven, the boys will be wanting to come to bed soon." He whispered, he had to lean over me to get his wand from the table on the side so he could unlock the door, he didn't lay back down but shifted so we both sat up.

"You can stay here if you like?" He offered looking a bit sheepish. "The night I mean."

"Here? All night? With my cousin in the next bed? What sort of tramp do you think I am?" I asked him, getting a little angry. I scoffed and stood up away from him.

"No! I didn't mean that, I just thought that it would be nice, _sleeping_ next to each other. Not with each other. I thought you liked it just then." He muttered, looking a little embarrassed. "I wouldn't dream of sleeping with you in a room full of people!" He added. He stood up and took both my hands in his, looking right at me.

Scorpius seemed sincere and his eyes showed that he was telling the truth. "Well I am pretty tired." I sighed, taking my hands out of his and putting them round his neck. "And it's such a long walk to my dormitory." I laughed.

He just smiled and rested his forehead against mine for a second.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Scorpius whispered to me, kissing me quickly. I nodded and let him walk away from me.

"Can I borrow a shirt or something?" I asked him as he went in his trunk to dig for some nightwear. He nodded and stood up.

"Help yourself." He pointed to the trunk and then walked into the bathroom, giving me privacy to change.

I rolled my eyes and hurried, if the other boys were anything like Albus then they probably wouldn't knock before they walked in and I didn't want to give the other sixth year boys a strip show. I grabbed the first thing I could find, a large hoodie that he'd wore a couple of days ago, and quickly changed out of my uniform. Scorpius came out of the bathroom just as I pulled the jumper on.

"Oh! Sorry, I should have knocked." He turned round quickly.

"It's fine, not like you haven't seen it before." I reminded him of when we changed in front of each other during Christmas, the day we fought with those muggles in the park.

Scorpius nodded and smirked, a bit of a blush forming on his face, before he moved to the bed. "Do you have a side?" He asked me. I shook my head and climbed in, right in the spot I was laid in ten minutes ago. His smirk turned into a smile and he followed me, pulling the curtains shut as he did.

Once the curtains were blocking the light out he put his arms around me again, putting us in the same position as we were just in. I smiled when he let a breath out, liking how it felt on my neck.

"Good night Dominique." He whispered with a quick peck on the top of my head.

"Good night Scorpius." I whispered back.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Alright, I'm not overly happy with this chapter but it's been a while since I uploaded so I'm sorry! But the next one should be a few days :) I have a LOT planned for this story, I'm just struggling with the chapters that are right now, if that makes sense? I've changed what's going to happen now and I'm not sure how you'll like it.  
>I've also just become aware that this story isn't very...PG? I'll put warnings up at the beginning of chapters if there is content that young readers shouldn't be reading, sorry if I've offended anybody!<br>As always, thank you for the reviews :) I love you all, except speedsONEandONLY, I still hate you -.-  
>check out MhParkerx she has two stories which are AMAZING, The New Potter, a Scorpius MalfoyOC fic - the OC is a super cool creation, Evie Potter. She got adopted by the Potter's when Harry found her in a house with her dead parents and Damn Hormones, a James Sirius Potter/OC fic, which is sooo FUNNY :') seriously, check them out!  
>Review! Review :D Please?<strong>

* * *

><p>The feeling of somebody's lips on mine woke me up the next morning.<p>

"Come on sleepy head, the ones who are still here are asleep." Scorpius whispered, I felt him push hair out of my face and kiss me again. "Albus is in the shower and he doesn't know you're here so I'd go before he comes out." He added, I wouldn't open my eyes so he started kissing me again.

"You can do that all you like Cory. I'm still going back to sleep." I whispered when his lips left mine. "Fine! I'm up!" I gasped when I felt his lips on my neck and his teeth nipped the skin slightly. Scorpius was lying on his side, propping himself up on his elbow, smirking down at me. "Nice bed head babe." I teased at him, reaching out to smooth down a bit of his hair which was completely wild.

"Yeah? You're one to talk." He winked at me, nodding to what I'm sure was my own hair in disarray. "Look, as nice as it is waking up to see you beside me, Albus will kill us if he finds you here." He reminded me softly; I sighed and quietly got out of the bed, double checking that Albus was indeed in the shower. Liam and Benjamin both seemed to be asleep and since they were snoring quite loudly I trusted Albus wouldn't hear us.

"Why would he mind anyway?" I asked Scorpius as I pulled his jumper off and slipped my uniform back on. "I'm sure _he's_ had some poor witch sleep in his bed." I added with a little giggle.

"I don't know, I mean he knows you're my girlfriend -"

"Is that what I am?" I interrupted him and turned to face him, he was fastening the buttons of his own shirt and looked up at me. "I'm your girlfriend?" I asked him, giving him time to answer me by bending to pick my socks and shoes up, deciding to just carry them rather than put them on.

"Is that what you want to be?" He finally asked me quietly, looking towards Liam's bed.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." I smiled at him, giggling when he grinned back and practically leapt over his bed to hug me. "The showers cut off, I'd better go." I whispered before he had a chance to kiss me.

"See you in about twenty minute's boyfriend." I teased him, pulling away from him. He didn't have time to answer me though because I had to quickly open the door and get out because I saw the door handle on the bathroom door move.

* * *

><p>Rose had been ignoring me all day. When I went back to the girls dormitory she was in the shower, when we were at breakfast she went to sit with Lysander and Lily at the Ravenclaw table, which Lily seemed pretty annoyed at, in Transfiguration and Herbology, the two lessons we had together this morning, she didn't even sit next to me.<p>

"What is her problem?" I hissed to Larnie, who took the seat beside me, the seat I saved for Rose who walked straight past it and me at lunch to go sit with Molly and the other seventh years. Larnie looked up from her plate, glanced at Rose and shrugged. "Maybe she's nervous for her date with that dude tomorrow." Erin suggested from her spot on my other side.

"Chris? No need for her to be nervous, they're probably doing something fun." I shrugged, looking down at Rose who was sat with her back to me, talking to Fred about something that was clearly boring him. "Rosie doesn't do nerves." I added, turning away from her.

"Rosie does grudges though so whatever you've done to piss her off, she won't forget it." Liam laughed, sitting on the opposite side of the table with Porter and Albus. "Trust me, she still hasn't forgiven me for copying an essay in fourth year." He added with a laugh.

"To be fair, you literally duplicated the parchment and just crossed her name from the bottom. We thought Longbottom was going to feed you to his Devil's Snare." Albus laughed, making the others laugh too. As they started to laugh about old stories that I obviously wasn't a part off, I took a look around the Great Hall, noticing a few things.

First, Louis was sat at the Ravenclaw table with a group of students, including Lucy, Hugo and, surprisingly, Anna Avery. Lily was sat at the Ravenclaw table too, but she was sat with Lysander again, I noticed that both James and Albus had their backs to their younger sister. Second, Goyle and Amanda Avery were sat together, whispering about something. Third, Professor Chang was sat at the staff table, glancing at me every few seconds and then looking toward her plate. Finally, and the most annoying, Scorpius was nowhere to be seen.

I had a free before lunch while he was in Muggle Studies but he didn't come to lunch with Rose, Liam, Benjamin, Carl, Emily, Larnie and Mia. When I asked if they'd seen him, they all just told me they thought he was walking with them from the classroom and were as surprised as me when he didn't walk in the Great Hall with them.

"Are you sure you don't know where he's gone?" I asked them once more after I scanned the other three tables.

Albus sighed, turned round in his seat for a second and then looked at me. "He'll be speaking to Imogen." He shrugged, returning to his food. "His cousin." He added when I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Scorpius doesn't get on with his family." I reminded him.

"He doesn't get on with his parents, aunt, uncle and Ethan. He and Imogen are pretty close, even if both their parents disapprove." Albus shrugged, he smirked when he looked back at me. All the others were in the middle of their own conversations so I leaned into Albus.

"Al? What's the deal with Rose?" I asked him quietly; over the years Albus was the member of my family who I kept in touch with the most, we wrote every week at the very least and he'd even been to France to visit me on occasion, we never lied to each other, not directly at least, and we barely had secrets. When I was younger I used to say he was the brother I always wanted, too annoy Victoire and Louis. "What have I done to upset her?"

Albus swallowed his food, glanced at where Rose was sat before he looked back at me, taking a deep breath. "Come on." He sighed, he took one last bite of his food and then stood from the table, motioning for me to follow him.

He led me out of the Great Hall, I noticed that James, Molly and Fred all looked at the pair of us for a second and then turned back to whatever they were doing beforehand. "Seriously; what the hell?" I demanded when he led me through the entrance hall and out into the grounds, where it was snowing. "If I get frostbite –" I snapped at Albus, wrapping my arms around myself, shivering.

"Victoire wrote to Rose." Albus sighed, taking his cloak of to give to me. "The other day, she wrote to Rose and Molly. She wants them to be bridesmaids at the wedding." He told me carefully.

"Wedding?"

"Teddy and Victoire set a date, the second weekend of summer. Didn't she write to you? She wrote everybody…ah." Albus nodded when I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No she didn't; not that I'd expect her too. Thanks for telling me though, think I know when to book my holiday now." I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Is that Rose's problem? She thinks I'll be upset or jealous that I'm not bridesmaid?" I asked him, linking my arm through his, hoping the shared body heat would warm us up.

"Sort of. She thinks you'll be angry that Vic never told you. There's something else though…" He muttered, he stopped walking and looked out over the grounds, nodding at something in the distance; the Quidditch pitch. Two figures were flying around the pitch, not practicing, not even James was that addicted to the game, just flying for fun. "Scorpius and Imogen love flying, they both come out and fly with each other, racing." Once he pointed them out it was easy to recognize them, Scorpius and Imogen were both flying quickly around the pitch.

"Rose thinks that you're taking over." Albus muttered a couple of minutes later. "Don't say anything to her, but she's a little jealous. She got a bit miffed over you and Lorcan on Christmas, then you and Scorpius began flirting with each other and then you and Lorcan slept together and then the next thing we know you and Scorpius are making out in the middle of the street and all over each other during the next couple of days." Albus held one hand up and turned to face me. "Then you've come to school with us and you've become friends with her best friends easily,_ then_ you've created a name for yourself straight away for not letting Lauren and Amanda push you over_ and_ you've spotted something in Louis straight away, which is something that we missed in the last four years." He told me, he didn't hold anything back but that was Albus, he was brutally honest, he didn't hold back when he had to tell you something.

"Oh yeah, and there's the fact that you're apparently prettier than her. She over heard Liam and Carl saying how hot you are compared to the other Weasley's." He added, looking a little disgusted.

Rose, jealous of me? No, no way. Rose doesn't do jealousy, she laughs it off when people compare people in the family, she's generally pleased when people do well.

"Dom, Rosie isn't the eleven year old girl you left you know." Albus always knew what I was thinking. "I know you two wrote a lot at first, but you both made new friends and you both grew up." He shrugged.

"So Rose is jealous? But I asked her if it would be awkward..."

"I don't think she expected you to be as popular as you've become. It's stupid but _she_ has always been the cool Weasley; Lily, James and I are Potters and we're naturally cool." He laughed. "But Victoire and Molly were both extremely studious, Molly especially, Lily's Quidditch mad, Roxy is the baby of the family so naturally adored by everybody, Lucy pulls too many pranks to be considered a geek, Fred's cool too but he's a dude. Hugo doesn't really care much for popularity and Louis is _Louis_, but Rose managed to merge all those characteristics and put them into one personality." He listed, turning round and slowly beginning a walk back into the castle.

"So Rose is upset because her nose is pushed out of joint?" I summarized bluntly. "She's jealous because I've got a boyfriend and made friends and apparently because I'm prettier than her? What, she wanted me to be friendless and become an old spinster. Become like Great-Aunt Muriel?" I reminded him of the extremely old woman who finally died the month before I moved to France.

"Well she can go suck on an egg for all I care Albus. I have better and more important things to be thinking about and focusing on than Rosie and her childish insecurities." I snapped, we were nearing the castle now so I handed him his cloak back, which he took with a sigh. "No, I'm sorry Albus but I do! I have to focus on not getting kicked out until I show Goyle and Avery not to mess with Louis, I have to try not to think about Lottie coming over Easter, I have -" I realised I hadn't told him about Lottie when he nearly snapped his neck to look at me sharply.

"She wrote me the other day, she wants to visit me to talk in person about...the incident." I told him in a quiet voice, we were in the castle now and a few students were walking about. "You still don't like her do you?" I smirked, biting my cheek to stop myself from laughing when he scowled and shook his head.

"She's a bad influence on you." He muttered. I rolled my eyes, knowing full well he was remembering the summer he came to visit me and I took him to hang out with some of my friends, including Lottie. Albus wasn't a fan of what we did.

"She is not, she just likes to have fun." I shrugged.

"Oh yeah, because vandalizing that Church in the village your Aunt Gabby lives in was fun! We got caught!" He hissed, he was still smiling a little though.

"Albus?" He'd been pretty honest with me so it was only right that I was honest with him. "Don't freak." I told him, looking at him carefully. He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"I didn't sleep in my bed last night. I stayed in Scorpius's, nothing happened! We just slept." I promised him. Albus nodded once, looked away from me and then nodded again.

"Just don't get pregnant while we're in Hogwarts. I'm too young to be an Uncle." He smirked with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>After finding out about Rose being jealous and being pissed at me, it put me in a really bad mood for the rest of the day and whenever I was in a bad mood, I played. So after my last lesson I made my way to the old Charms classroom, where I stayed until way past dinner, playing a lot of different songs, some my own and some classical.<p>

Just as I was in the middle of a new piece, the door opened, making me jump and stop playing.

"Sorry, I didn't expect anybody to be up here this late." Anna Avery looked a little embarrassed, she smiled at me and turned to walk out the door.

"Wait!" I called after her, she turned back round and looked a little confused. "Yeah?" Anna asked me curiously.

"Um, what time is it?" I asked her.

"It's nine forty five."

"Isn't your curfew up?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She smirked and raised her own.

"Isn't yours?" She fired back, making me grin.

"Come on kid, take a seat." I moved over on the bench so she could sit beside me. "Besides my brother, you're the only other person who I think plays in this pile of shit." I smirked at her, noticing that the corners of her mouth lifted a little at the mention of Louis.

"How long have you played for? Louis said he taught himself over last summer and you gave him a few lessons over Christmas?" Anna asked me as she sat beside me, flexing her fingers and hitting a few keys randomly.

"Oh, since I was about three. My mother insisted we all play; I guess I was the only one who took to it. I can't really remember if Louis kept at it because I moved to France when he was only eight." I shrugged, remembering how Victoire used to whine and complain until Mum let her go play with Teddy when she'd try to give us lessons. Part of me only stuck with the piano because it was one of the few things I could do that Victoire couldn't, singing, drawing, being a brat and a disappointment were a few other things I could do better than her.

"So you moved to France before you started Beauxbatons?" Anna asked me quietly and nervously, she wouldn't meet my eye either.

"Wow." I shook my head at her, smirking. She paled slightly and bit her lip nervously. "So Amanda and Lauren are sending a thirteen year old to do their dirty work?" I guessed. When she looked alarmed and opened and closed her mouth a few times I knew I was right.

"I thought they were smarter than that." I told her, standing up and stepping away from the bench and the piano. I glanced back down at her and smirked when she looked a little apprehensive and wary. "I also thought my brother had a better taste in girls, obviously sneaky little pushovers are his style." I added, I smirked again when she blushed once more and looked even more ashamed. Before she could say or do anything though I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open. Hopefully a passing prefect would spot a third year out of her common room way after curfew.

So Goyle and Avery were sending thirteen year olds to dig for information?

After only knowing them for a couple of weeks, I could tell they were a lot of things but stupid certainly wasn't one of them. What were they playing at, a _thirteen year old girl_. Were they expecting me to tell a thirteen year old all of my sordid little secrets? They knew I played piano, they obviously knew Anna played piano, did they expect us to become best friends through _one_ mutual interest?

As I thought through all of this I quickly walked through the halls of the school, using a few of the shortcuts Scorpius and Albus had shown me, trying to get to the common room before Amelia decided to go to bed. I knew she couldn't stand Amanda and hated her with a passion, but I had a feeling she'd be _very_ angry to know that Amanda had put their baby sister into the situation.

"Severus." I snapped to the Fat Lady before she opened her mouth, she raised an eyebrow, tutted and swung open. I heard laughter and voices, recognizing Amelia's straight away. I changed my face into a scowl and looked as stressed and angry as I could.

"Get out of my bloody way!" I snapped loudly to a fourth year who walked into me, she quickly moved out of my way and put her head down. I tried not to laugh when everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to me, instead I threw my bag at the wall above the fireplace, which is where Amelia was sat with a bunch of people, including Scorpius, Albus, James and Fred.

"What's wrong babe?" Scorpius asked me straight away. I quickly scanned the common room and saw Chloe Rennie, Goyle and Avery's friend, sat with a group of her friends watching me carefully. Perfect.

"I am going to kill Amanda Avery and Lauren Goyle! I'm being serious, I'm going to kill the pair of them!" I fumed, storming over to Scorpius' chair and sitting on the arm. "Who do they think they are? Sending a thirteen year old girl to try and get my secrets?" I carried on, glancing at Amelia who was reading a magazine, out of the corner of my eye. She stopped when I mentioned a thirteen year old girl and her eyes flickered in my direction.

"I mean, what the actual fuck? They think that because me and little Avery both play piano that we'll be best friends? If that girl wasn't a third year I'd have pulled every strand of her hair out for trying to be fake to me." I ranted, internally smiling when Amelia's head shot up, she tossed her magazine aside and practically jumped from her seat.

"Amanda did what?" She asked me quietly, she was physically furious, Ashley and Selena were both watching her carefully. "Did you just tell me that, that stupid little girl sent my thirteen year old sister to dig for dirt from you? Is she an idiot? She know's you could have beat her up!" She shouted. Amelia started pacing around in front of the fire place. "She know's what you did in France, _everybody_ knows what you did in France. For all she knows you could do it again, to anybody, and she told Annie, our _baby sister,_ Annie to do that? I'm going to kill her." She muttered, more to herself than to me or anybody else. Before anybody could say anything, not that nobody dared interrupt her, she stopped pacing and slowly looked around the room, settling on somebody I couldn't see. I turned to see who she was looking at.

Chloe.

"Rennie." Amelia called, silencing everybody again. "Where is my precious sister? We need a chat." She snapped, glaring at Chloe when she didn't answer.

"If you don't answer her, I promise I'll throw you head first into that fireplace. I need to vent my frustration and believe me, I'd love nothing more to channel my anger into a stupid little girl who thinks she's all tough for picking on people who are younger than her." I warned her, standing up from the arm of the chair and taking a step closer to her. Chloe paled a little and looked back at Amelia, who didn't take her eyes off her at all.

"She mentioned that her and a few others were going to hang out at the Quidditch pitch tonight." Chloe admitted after a nudge from one of her friends. Amelia nodded and turned on her heel.

"Emmy, wait!" Selena grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "You're just going to storm into the Quidditch pitch and yell at Amanda?" She asked her.

"No." I walked up to Selena and Amelia. "_We're_ going to storm into the Quidditch pitch and yell at Amanda _and_ Lauren." Amelia glanced at me quickly before she looked back at Selena who sighed.

"Fine, hang on and I'll grab a jacket." She muttered, moving towards the girls' staircase; Ashley shook her head and followed her.

"Anybody else want to come watch me scream at Amanda?" Amelia asked through clenched teeth, the rest of the group. Albus and Scorpius, who were both watching me carefully, nodded at the same time and stood up.

"Hang on, if Lauren and Amanda are going to be there, then they'll have security. Slytherin sixth and seventh year boys fight in groups." James told nobody in particular, he stood up and kicked Fred's leg so he stood up to. "I am not letting my brothers go into a gang of Slytherin's alone." James added at Fred who sighed and shook his head.

I looked at Scorpius for his reaction to what James said, he smiled a little but still looked at me. "We'll meet you down there." Scorpius muttered, glancing at Amelia for a second before he walked forwards, grabbed my hand gently and led me from the common room.

"Right, what's happened?" He asked me once the portrait shut behind us.

"All part of the plan baby. All part of the plan." I winked at him with a little smirk.

"So getting Amelia to go blow up in Amanda's face is part of the plan?" He asked me, we started walking down the corridor, hand in hand.

"No, that bit came to me after I realised what Anna was doing. She's just a kid, she doesn't deserve to be dragged into this." I shrugged. "I'm not lying or manipulation Amelia, I just told her what happened."

Scorpius didn't answer, just looked at me out of the corner of his eye and led me down a hidden hallway. I wasn't expecting him to stop, grab hold of my arms and pin me against the wall, but when his lips covered mine I didn't mind at all. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled when I felt one of his hands going into my hair and the other at the bottom of my back, pressing me closer to him.

"So I told Albus about last night." Scorpius muttered, Albus told me he wouldn't tell Scorpius I told him because I knew Scorpius would want to tell him himself. "And?" I asked, putting my cheek on his chest and hugging him tightly.

"He gave me a lecture on safe-sex and told me if I knocked you up, he'd pull little Scorpius off." He muttered, chuckling softly. I rolled my eyes but didn't comment.

Sex. Sex with Scorpius seemed so scary. What happened with Lorcan was a one-time thing, he knew that, I knew that, according to Lily who heard it from Lysander who got told by a Hufflepuff, _all_ Lorcan's friends new we slept together on New Year, but that was different. I didn't feel anything for Lorcan.

I feel something for Scorpius, I feel a lot for Scorpius. The last time I felt this way, it was for Peter.

"Come on, we'd better be going." I muttered, stepping away from Scorpius, stuffing my hands in my pockets and leading the way out of the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Also, look at the new blue button! Wonder what it does?<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Hi :) speedsONEandONLY - this is for you :D Hope you like it!  
>Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts, they make my day! I've tried something different in this chapter, tell me if you like it? Or if you don't like it?<br>Check out Mhparkerx's stories, they are really good!**

_**Warning - this scene contains mentions of violence. If you are a young reader or are sensitive to scenes such as those then skip a few paragraphs.**_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Quidditch pitch was in darkness and seemingly empty, until Amelia scoffed and flicked her wand. Then we heard laughter, voices, saw a fire and several people sat around the fire, each clutching a bottle. Clearly the Slytherins knew how to have a good time.<p>

"Amanda!" Amelia screamed, I saw Ashley flick her own wand, silencing and blinding the pitch again. Amelia's voice silenced the group of students sat around the fire, some looking annoyed, some looking scared and others looking extremely angry. Amanda was sat next to a boy I didn't recognize with a blank expression, when we got closer she drained her bottle and tossed it to the ground before she stood up

"Yes dear sister of mine? To what do I owe this privilege - oof!" Amanda's cocky reply got cut short by Amelia slapping her across the face, making the other members of the group all looked shocked; the boy Amanda was sat with and Goyle both stood up straight away and stood on either side of Amanda, glaring at Amelia. I went to stand beside Amelia the same time Fred did.

"What did I tell you when she came to school?" Amelia pointed a finger right into Amanda's face, it was shaking slightly and I saw that Amelia was speaking through clenched teeth. "What did I say when she got sorted into Slytherin with _you_?" She sneered.

"_Do not get her involved in your twisted games! Look after her_!" Amelia didn't give her sister the time to answer before she practically screamed again, stepping closer to Amanda. "She is thirteen years old. She is not like you."

Several of Amanda's friends looked confused and glanced at each other and for a second Amanda actually looked slightly ashamed before she wiped all emotion from her face. "What do you want me to do? Practically drop her like you have? I asked for a favor, she agreed to do it -" Amanda shrugged, I felt Goyle looking at me so I turned to meet her eye.

"A favor? A favor between sisters is borrowing their clothes, asking them to do their hair. A favor between sisters is _not_ trying to befriend the girl you are trying to destroy; not when that girl has a history of violence and when you know nothing about her!" Amelia interrupted her again. "No offense Dom." She added, still not looking away from her sister.

It was clear now just how much those two despised each other; Victoire and I didn't get on and we used the method of 'if you haven't got anything nice to say, don't say anything at all' whenever we were in the same room, or country, as each other and Louis and I weren't strictly speaking at this current moment, but even we at least tolerated each other the majority of the time. The Avery sisters, the older ones at least, seemed to really _really _hate each other.

"You are taking this way out of proportion, you're acting as if Weasley is a dangerous criminal. She's a jumped up little newbie who doesn't know her place. Anna wasn't in any danger, it's not as if Weasley would ever hit somebody younger than her." Goyle tried to sound mature and reasonable but Amelia looked like she wanted to kill her.

"My name is Dominique; not Weasley." I stopped Amelia saying whatever she was going too and stepped in front of her, glaring at Goyle. "And I know my place. My place is right here, stopping pathetic lowlife scum from abusing whatever little amount of power and influence they have on _my_ brother. I don't care what you do to the other kids in this school but I'll tell you this one more time; Louis. Is. Off. Limits." I stepped even closer and with every one of the last words I stepped closer still, so I ended up right in Goyle's face.

"Your little bitch Demyer already sucked up to her cousin, who told you what I'm like. Peyton gave you some advice; I suggest you take it Goyle." I stepped back and looked at Avery this time. "Which one is Paige?" I asked, looking round the group. A girl stood up, she was sat with a group of other kids, some I recognized from my year, others looked younger. She walked over to me and tried to look arrogant.

"I'm Paige, what's it to you Weasley?" She sneered, she stood beside Goyle, who didn't even glance at her or acknowledge her being there.

"Well, I want to give you a little message." I told her, moving over slightly; I could tell everybody was curious to what I was going to do, even Goyle moved her head slightly. "Don't ever go behind my back to get dirt." I warned her before I slammed my fist into her face.

"I don't care if I'm friends with your cousin. I don't like or tolerate sneaky little snakes who think they're big because they hang around with a gang of girls and boys. Peyton will tell you that." I sneered at her, the others all gasped, except Amelia, Amanda and Goyle; the last two didn't even look to see if she was alright, Amanda was still having a stare off with her sister and Goyle was still looking at me. Paige's other friends jumped up though and rushed over to her, helping her up since my blow to her face shocked her and sent her falling backwards, tripping over her own feet, she fell not even a foot away from the fire.

"Dumb move Weasley; I heard you've got three strikes." The boy who Amanda was sat with snapped at me. "First thing tomorrow I'm going to go straight to Smail, attacking an innocent fifth year for no reason? That's at least two strikes gone I'd guess." He smirked.

"Hey dumbass? When you go to Smail; make sure you include the part about sneaking out of the castle out of curfew, sneaking alcohol on to school grounds and charming the Quidditch pitch so no teachers can see or hear us." Albus pointed out, I knew straight away he'd be glaring at the boy, who looked a little defeated that he'd been trumped easily.

"Was that supposed to scare us?" Goyle asked me, completely ignoring the boy's comment. "Punching somebody? Even Louis has punched somebody and he doesn't frighten me at all. You know what _Dominique_? The little threat that you gave me the other night?" She reminded me, stepping away from Amanda, who was now looking at me through narrowed eyes.

"Well it didn't work. I got curious; I wondered if your brother had a temper like yours." She was smiling, which made my blood boil. "So I decided to test it. I followed him round all day and earlier tonight Amanda and I got him alone when he was on his way to his common room. He seemed to frightened, almost like he _expected_ the two of us to attack him!" She gasped, faking shock; several of the others round the fire chuckled and giggled loudly and Amanda smirked at Amelia. "And, well it would've been rude to not live up to his expectations, don't you agree?" She raised an eyebrow and grinned at me before she began to giggle. Her laugh seemed to surreal coming from her mouth, it was too girly, too fake, too pretty, too _nice_.

Before I fully registered what I was doing, I'd pounced on Goyle, one hand covering her face so she fell on her back and the other had reached out to grab Amanda's hair, bringing her down to the ground with us. I twisted and wrapped my fingers round Amanda's hair and gripped tight so if she struggled it would hurt her, I ignored the swipes and slaps she threw at my arm and just focused on digging my nails into Goyle's skin, I dragged them down her face as slowly as I could, once I reached the middle of her face I pulled my hand back and then slammed my face as hard as I could into her face, smiling when I heard and felt a pop.

I felt a pair of hands in my own hair but then Scorpius' voice made them leave go, "Don't even try it." Glancing up I saw Scorpius wrap a hand round Ethan Notts throat and shove him towards the ground, I shouldn't have looked away though because Goyle used that to hit me back, and Amanda used that to pry my fingers from her hair; now _they_ were both hitting me, Goyle pushed me so I fell off her and she sat on top of me, pinning my arms down on either side of me while Amanda slapped and punched at me.

Doing the first thing that I could think of, I spat at Goyle, hitting her right in the face, she screamed a little and let go of my arms to wipe it off her face. I smirked and back handed her across the face, knocking her off me and making her stumble backwards. Grabbing hold of Amanda's arm in one of mine I stood up and twisted it, making her turn round so her back was too me, I brought my leg up and kicked her back as hard as I could, sending her flying into Amelia just pushed her on to the floor.

Goyle stood back up, wiping her mouth with her sleeve and glaring at me. She raised an eyebrow at me and pulled her wand out from her sleeve, pointing it in my face. As quick as she did I withdrew my own wand from my sleeve and pointed it back in hers.

"No you don't Amanda!" Amelia shouted, I didn't turn round to see what happened but I guessed Amanda had tried to attack me from behind and Amelia stopped her, and from the sounds that followed those two were not fighting.

"_Impedimenta!_" Goyle shouted, I smirked and silently blocked her jinx with a flick of my wand. I'd been able to do silent spells since fifth year, obviously Goyle hadn't mastered it yet. Before she had a chance to fire another hex at me I shot a jinx at her silently, which she dodged and retaliated. Seconds later we were dueling, both of us moving around quickly to dodge the spells; I had to admit she was good, even though she wasn't doing them silently like me, she was barely whispering the spells, sending them straight after the other, not bothering to see if they'd hit me or not and she was able to block several of mine.

"STOP!" A girls voice stopped Goyle straight away, and not being sneaky or sly I stopped too, attacking somebody when they'd given up wasn't my style. The girl was Imogen Nott, and she wasn't looking at me and Goyle or Amanda and Amelia; she was staring at Scorpius and Ethan who were both fighting, only they weren't scratching and slapping, they were punching, head-butting and kicking each other. As I looked I saw Ethan knee Scorpius in his gut, which then made Scorpius punch him several times in his ribs, and judging by Ethans gasp and slight twinge, it probably cracked a rib. "Stop it!" I didn't realise she was crying, it clicked why she was crying a few seconds later; Scorpius and the Nott twins were cousins, Imogen was the only family member Scorpius got on with and she obviously cared for her brother and cousin, otherwise she wouldn't be this upset.

The two cousins seemed to either ignore her or not hear her because they continued fighting; Scorpius pulled Ethan up from the floor by his hair and then punched him on the jaw, sending Ethan back down to the floor, who retaliated by kicking Scorpius full force on the side of his leg, right on his knee, which made the knee buckle. Before anybody could injure anybody else though a boy I recognised as Scott Adams and Albus both ran up to them and separated them. They were both panting and spitting blood, glaring at each other; Albus pushed and shoved Scorpius away, which took some time since he was limping and Scott dragged Ethan away.

"You're lucky _she_ can't stomach blood Goyle." I snapped at Goyle who narrowed her eyes and blushed a little, before she replied I turned round and followed after Albus and Scorpius. I saw that it wasn't just Amanda and Amelia who was fighting behind me, Fred and that boy who defended Amanda had obviously fought, because Fred had a bust lip and the boy had a swollen eye; James had his arm round Fred's shoulders, walking him away, Ashley and Selena were stood on either side of Amelia, who had a red cheek and a scratch down one side of her face, her hair was wild too, Amanda looked the same, though her hair was wilder and she also had a bust lip, whether that was from me or Amelia I wasn't sure.

"Amanda, leave Anna out of it." Amelia snapped to her sister who didn't say anything back. Selena and Ashley took a hand and led Amelia away, none of them looked back so I followed them, keeping my head held high and ignoring the pain in my ribs.

I walked behind the rest of the group right until we reached the portrait, Albus and James helped Scorpius climb through the hole since his knee was obviously causing him some pain. We must have been out there a while because the common room was pretty deserted, just the sixth and seventh years were still up, with Lily, Lucy and Hugo sat with them.

"What the hell happened?" Molly asked, moving from her chair, which was closest, so Scorpius could limp over and fall into it. All the others looked from Scorpius, to Fred, to Amelia and then too me, they all looked shocked when they saw me. I ignored all of them though and walked over to a desk, some other student had left a mirror out so I picked it up and inspected myself; I was getting another black eye, my lip was swollen again and my cheek was scratched, I also had one down my neck. I ran my hands through my hair and winced.

"Goyle throws a good punch." I muttered, more to myself than to the others.

"_Goyle_? You were fighting with Goyle?" Lily asked me with wide eyes.

"She asked for it. She attacked Louis." I shrugged, dapping at my lip with my sleeve. "I warned her, if she didn't leave him alone, I'd get her." I added, glancing at Lily, Lucy and Hugo, they looked at each other for a second before looking back at me.

"Louis?" Rose asked me, looking at her brother. "_Our_ Louis?"

"How many other Louis do you know?" Fred snapped.

"Well, when did she attack Louis? Because we've been in Hagrid's hut since after dinner and he never said anything." Lucy asked. "We saw you walking through the grounds on our way back; Hugo and I dropped Louis off in his common room and picked Rosie and Lily up and walked back with them." She added, I looked at the people I'd just been with to see them all look shocked and surprised.

"That lying manipulating bitch!" I snapped, throwing the mirror in my hand at the wall.

Goyle was good.

* * *

><p>After Lucy and Hugo explained and told us that they'd been with Louis since their last lesson today, the others had drifted off to bed; Scorpius gave me a peck on my head and limped up to his dormitory, he told me to come up if I wanted but I told him I wanted to sleep in my own bed.<p>

The last thing I wanted was to sleep in his bed.

* * *

><p>I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I tried, so I didn't. I just stayed sat in the common room, curled up in an armchair thinking things over.<p>

Scorpius and I, it was different to my other boyfriends; it was better. Normally, I'd have mucked things up by now, or they would have. This, it was good but bad at the same time.

Good because I _really really _liked him. Bad because of the same reason and because the last person I felt like this with was Peter, look how well _that_ turned out.

Peter and Scorpius were two different people though, completely different. Peter wasn't at all like Scorpius; Scorpius was sweet, considerate, patient, caring and generally a nice guy. But Peter was like that at first, it was how he got Maggie, how I fell for him.

_Sitting round the circular table eating breakfast, a hush descended around the room, making our group turn quiet too. Looking round to see what the fuss was, we were all surprised to see a hundred sun flowers floating in mid-air towards us. "Mag?" Peyton got Maggie's attention; she'd been sat playing with her food but looked up when Peyton said her name. "Aren't sunflowers your favorite flower?"_

_Maggie looked at the flowers and smiled. As if they knew they'd gotten her attention, the flowers zoomed towards her and stopped in front of her, all grouping together to form a bunch of sun flowers, a ribbon came out of nowhere to tie them together._

_"What the -?" Maggie looked a little confused as she took them._

_"Margaret!" Peter's voice rang through the entire dining hall. "Margaret, I am so sorry for upsetting you. Truly I am, I have never regretted anything more in my entire life. Maggie, I think, no I know, I know, Maggie; I love you." Peter walked into the room, holding a small white box in his hands, stopping in front of our table and dropping to his knees in front of Maggie's table._

_"Please forgive me and give me another chance?" He asked her, holding the box out. Several girls, including myself, giggled and aww'd while the boys tried not to make fun of him, but Maggie ignored all of this and took the box from him._

_"The bracelet!" She gasped, picking the thin silver bracelet with a single love heart charm attached to it. "I saw this bracelet months ago! How did you -?" She looked at Peter who smiled._

_"You love it, I love you. I know what you like." He told her, she looked at him for a long moment before nodding and throwing her arms around him. We couldn't help but clap and whistle at the two of them. They fit together well. _

_I giggled and whistled with the other girls as they kissed enthusiastically, until Professor Jones came and told them to stop showing public displays of affection in the dining area; a couple of seconds before they had to pull away from each other though, Peter opened his eyes and looked directly opposite him._

_At me; he was still kissing Maggie, he still had his hands in her hair, but he was looking right at me. Blushing slightly, I smiled at him before I turned to Lottie to tell her how romantic that scene was._

Somebody flushing a toilet above me brought me out of memory lane; why did I not think that was creepy? Why didn't I call him up on it? Why didn't I tell him it freaked me out?

"Because it didn't. Because you liked it." I whispered.

"Talking to yourself?" Albus's voice surprised me but didn't make me jump, I didn't turn my head to see where he was but a couple of seconds later I felt him sit on the arm of my chair. "I couldn't sleep either so I checked the map. Looks like we're not the only ones awake this morning." He added, he pulled an old piece of parchment out of a pocket and unfolded it, holding it up in front of me. When I didn't say or do anything he pointed to a part of the map, towards the bottom.

Two little dots were in the middle of the what was obviously the dungeons, Lauren Goyle and Amanda Avery.

"That's the Slytherin common room. They've been there for the past half hour." Albus told me, he turned the parchment over and showed me another part of the map. "Louis can't sleep either it seems." He muttered, towards the top of the map Louis' dot was in the middle of what looked like a tower.

"Albus..." I didn't know what I was going to say so I just trailed off and sighed.

"What's up?" He asked me, he put the map back away and moved so he was sitting on the table in front of me.

"Alright, tell me when I guess." He shrugged when I didn't say anything. "Rose? Louis? Victoire? Lauren and Amanda?" He guessed, when I didn't do or say anything he sighed and looked puzzled for a second.

"Your parents?" I rolled my eyes. "Scorpius?"

He nodded once. "Scorpius. What's wrong? You two fighting?"

"No, it's nothing, it's just...something he said." I muttered, feeling like a complete and utter idiot. "Well something you said I guess. But, I don't know, I don't want to, I, I..." I trailed off again and ran a hand through my hair.

"Dom, you're not making any sense." Albus shook his head and reached out to take my hand. "Just take a deep breath and calmly and slowly tell me what is wrong." I shook my head again and stood up.

"I can't. I can't tell you. I can't tell you -"

"You can tell me anything." Albus stood up too and put both hands on my shoulders, forcing me to stand still.

For a second I was tempted to tell him. Tell him _everything_ that happened. I even opened my mouth to say the words but a sound from behind Albus, the boys staircase stopped me.

"Al? Dom? What's going on?" Scorpius asked a bit groggily. "It's four thirty in the morning." He yawned, looking from Albus to myself slowly.

"Nothing, I'm going to bed. Night." I muttered, taking my chance to get away from Albus. I didn't look at Scorpius as I walked past him, and I didn't look back when I climbed the staircase.

"Get a grip Dominique." I muttered to myself, walking over to my bed and dropping on to it, not even bothering to try and sleep. "You're cracking up."

* * *

><p>I didn't get much sleep and only 'woke up' when I heard one of the other girls getting out of bed. Larnie smiled at me and asked if I wanted to use the bathroom first. Wanting to get up, dressed and out of the Gryffindor tower as fast as I could I nodded and practically ran into the bathroom.<p>

"Wow, if there was a record for quickest shower I'm sure you'd win." Larnie yawned when I emerged a couple of seconds later; I let the water run over my body, mainly my head and face, to soothe the aching muscles and allowing the warm water to soften the ache my face had from fighting with Goyle and Avery last night.

"Whatever." I shrugged, I quickly dressed in jeans a hooded jumper, Avery's jacket and pulled a pair of boots on. "Going out?" Larnie asked me as she watched me get dressed with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, do me a favor Larnie?" I asked her, glancing at Rose's bed, she was still fast asleep. "If _anybody_ asks, tell them I was gone before you woke up?" She nodded once, glancing at Rose herself, before she walked over to me bed and closed the hangings.

"Thanks." I whispered before I hurried down the stairs; there was only a few first and second years up and in the common room but they ignored me as I ran past them.

Since it was early no prefects or teachers were patrolling the corridors so it was easy and quick to hurry through the hallways and I made it into the Entrance hall in record time. Just as I was pushing the front doors open though a voice made me jump.

"I saw what you did to my sister and Lauren." Anna Avery's voice carried through the hall, I turned to see her stood at the top of the staircases that led to Potions and the Slytherin common room. "They're both covered in bruises. Paige Demyer has a black eye, Ethan Nott is too, he had to have help getting changed last night apparently." She walked towards me with a bit of a glare.

"First of all; I'm not in the mood _kid._ Secondly; Demyer deserved it, she shouldn't have went behind my back like a little bitch. Thirdly, I didn't touch Ethan Nott, Scorpius did so that's _his_ problem." I shrugged, scowling at her. If she was a year older I'd have slapped her for even _talking_ to me after what she tried to do last night.

"And my sister and Lauren?" She raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders a little bit.

"Well, it wasn't me who fought with Amanda. It was your sister." I smirked at her.

"Amanda fought with herself?" She looked a little confused and shook her head.

"No. _Amelia_ fought with Amanda. Apparently Amanda likes to fight dirty so Amelia stopped her. As for Goyle, she gave as good as she got." I shrugged and turned back to the door. I was about to walk out when I remembered something.

"But you might want to ask your precious sister and Lauren why we were fighting last night." I turned my head to tell her. "Or better yet, ask my brother." She looked a little confused but I didn't want to stay around to explain it so I just walked out of the front doors, closing them behind me.

I walked quickly through the grounds, putting my head down and my hoods up when I saw lights on in both Hagrid's hut and the Greenhouse. Since it was still quite early and still only the middle of winter, the sky wasn't very bright or clear so hopefully if one of them looked out of their windows they wouldn't see me. The last thing I needed or wanted was another detention for walking away from a teacher.

Unlike last time when there was a large group of us or when it was just Rose and I, it took me a few seconds to freeze the Whomping Willow and crawl into the passage way. A few minutes later I was in the Shrieking Shack.

"Chris will be just crawling into bed." I sighed, checking my watch it was nine thirty a.m. and since it was Saturday Chris probably would be either in bed, sleeping through the day or just coming home from partying all night. Either way, he was getting company.

Considering it was early on a Saturday morning, Hogsmeade seemed pretty busy; people were walking the street, shops were open and full with customers, even _Chris's_ shop was open with a customer or two inside. "Are you feeling alright, Chris?" I was shocked to see Chris stood behind the counter in his shop, smiling politely at the two women in his store.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow when I walked round the counter to stand beside him. "You been expelled already?" He guessed, smiling and taking the clothes one of the ladies handed him. I didn't answer, just stood and waited for him to finish serving the two ladies.

"Thank you. Have a good day." Chris waved the two women, who were now several bags heavier, out of his shop before he picked his wand up and waved it, shutting the door behind them. "Alright, what did you do? Those are fresh." He nodded to my face.

"Goyle, remember the one I told you about? Well she throws a decent punch." I shrugged. "Look, I need to talk to you, or someone, and since you're the only person who knows about...you know...apart from a professor up at the school and I don't really want to talk about sex with her." I muttered, not looking at him, just focusing on the floor.

"Sex?" Chris repeated, I glanced up at him, he was stood opposite me, leaning against the counter, arms folded across his chest. "You want to talk to _me_ about sex?" He asked me, I rolled my eyes but he just nodded.

"Alright; go ahead Dom." He braced himself; if the situation and my problem wasn't so serious I probably would have laughed in his face.

"Look, after _him_, I didn't expect sex to be a problem and to be honest I slept with this Lorcan guy at New Year and it meant nothing but I'm with Scorpius now...we even did the whole 'what are we speech.'" I sighed.

"And you're thinking the first time you two bang won't be 'special?' Dominique, you're hardly a virgin so it's not going to be special -" He tried to guess, I ignored his little insult at me and just shook my head.

"No. It's not that, I don't know if I want too." I admitted. "The way I feel about Scorpius...even though it's only been a week or something...I _really _like him Chris. I can sort of see this in the long run, like the other night we spoke about the Summer and I slept in his bed, purely because I wanted him to be there...but the last time I felt like this..." I sighed, running a hand through my hair again.

"The last time you felt like this was with Peter?" Chris nodded in understanding. "Well I can understand why that would scare you." I looked at him again and saw him frowning at the floor, which I was grateful; if he looked at me sympathetically or with concern I probably would have punched him straight in the face, and since my knuckles were still bruised and saw from punching Avery and Goyle in the face _that_ was a bad idea.

"It comes down to trust though doesn't it?" Peter shrugged as he slid down the wall so he was sitting on the floor, legs stretched out in front of him, I fell to the floor too but I tucked my knees under my chin and wrapped my arms around them. "Do you trust Scorpius?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I do." I muttered. "As much as I trust other people, he's probably up there." I shrugged, thinking about it there wasn't very many people I did trust; the people I used to trust hurt me or abandoned me, Miquel, Lottie, Peter, Rose, my Dad and my Grandparents to name a few. The amount of people I trusted now wasn't very high; Albus, Chris, Scorpius and to an extent, my mother.

"Well I haven't really spoken to the kid, he kept glaring at me the other night and I didn't fancy kicking his butt, and I don't think he shops here so I don't know anything about him but he seems like a decent fella." Chris shrugged, making me smile slightly, the sight of Chris and Scorpius fighting was quite funny, I'd now seen both of them fight and I'd say they'd be evenly matched. "And he is also crazy about you. The way he kept looking at you the other night? The way he was looking at the other boys and me for just looking at you?" He added with a smirk.

"I don't think Scorpius would do what _he_ did. I'm just scared; with Lorcan it didn't mean anything. I only slept with him there and then because I wanted either my Dad or my sister to walk in - I already know I'm messed up Chris, don't remind me - but I hated myself for it. I felt so dirty, so disgusting." I shivered just thinking of the couple of minutes after Lorcan left that night, I turned my head and closed my eyes so the tears didn't fall from my eyes. "Honestly, when we got together I thought about the two of us sleeping together but he made a comment last night and it really freaked me out." I sighed.

"Dominique, this is killing me to say it, but you need to talk to somebody." Chris told me gently, I turned back to look at him; he was looking at me softly. "Somebody that isn't me. Somebody who knows how to deal with this stuff." He added quietly.

"You want me to see a Mind Healer? You think I'm crazy?" I snapped, jumping to my feet and glaring down at him.

"No! I just think you need to unload some of this on somebody else; somebody who doesn't know you and somebody who doesn't know Peter because believe me, right now I'm torn between wanting to hug you and tell you it will be better soon and wanting to go to France and rip Peter apart with my bare hands!" Chris got to his feet and gently took my hand. I could tell he meant what he said so I couldn't stay angry at him.

"I don't want to see a Healer. I'm sixteen, they'll tell my parents." I whispered, I must have looked a complete wreck because Chris pulled me close to his chest, wrapping his arms around me. He even kissed the top of my head. "Dominique, I'm not going to force you into doing anything. I promise you, _nobody_ will force you into doing anything you don't want to do. I promise." He whispered. When he said that, all the tears and everything else I'd been keeping back for the past twelve hours came out at once; I began crying into his chest, staining his shirt with tear stains. He didn't say anything though he just let me cry and after about twenty minutes, once I'd calmed down a little, he just took my hand and led me up the stairs to the flat above the shop.

"I'll shut the shop for a few hours." He told me, walking me over to a sofa in the room the staircase led to, it was a bedroom and living room joined together with a small kitchen area towards the back. Just like the back room downstairs, this had boxes and rails of clothes scattered around the room, but unlike the room downstairs, this wasn't decorated like the shop, instead this had pictures scattered around the walls, some muggle and some magical. I instantly saw one of Chris, myself and Lottie that was taken days before he graduated.

"Look at us in that picture." I nodded towards it, smiling slightly. "Imagine if we knew then what we knew now." Chris added, I nodded slowly, moving back into the sofa, relaxing a little bit, making myself comfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius P.O.V.<strong>

Every time the portrait opened I glanced up quickly, hoping it was Dominique; the others sniggered and laughed at first, but when it became clear nobody had seen her since Albus and I at four o'clock this morning, her cousins started getting worried. Lily even went to the Ravenclaw common room to check if Louis had seen her, James and Albus sat and studied the Map for forty minutes, double and triple checking every room and secret passage way, we eventually accepted that she'd snuck out of the castle and probably wasn't even in Scotland any longer.

"She might have gone home, talk to her parents about Victoire not wanting her to be a bridesmaid." Hugo suggested hopefully; James, Molly and Fred, the ones who acted like parents to us younger members of the families, tried to not look too disappointed when we saw it was just a third year who walked in the common room and not Dominique.

"Dominique couldn't care less about being a bridesmaid." Albus shrugged, out of all of us, he seemed less worried but still distant. He definitely knew something that we didn't. "She probably won't even go to the wedding." He added.

The others, which was all of the Gryffindor Weasleys and Potters, except Rose, Larnie, Erin, Amelia, Selena, Ashley, Mia, Liam, Porter, Harrison, Sean and Carl, all nodded and laughed.

"So why isn't Rose sat worrying about Dom?" Molly asked without looking up from the book she had in her hand.

"She's getting ready for her date with that tattoo ridden hottie from Hogsmeade." Erin giggled, the other girls giggled too, making James and Sean roll their eyes and scowl.

"You think Jolly's hot?" Sean raised an eyebrow at Erin who just giggled and leant over to whisper something in his ear. I rolled my eyes at their antics and looked towards the portrait hole since I heard it open.

"Scorpius?" Felix Matthews, a fifth year, called over to me from the hole, he waved me over when he got my attention so I got up and walked over to him, sucking in my breath when I felt the pain in my knee. "What?"

"Your cousin wants to talk to you." He shrugged, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "The girl twin." He added when I frowned.

As if Ethan would voluntarily speak to me alone.

Imogen was stood outside the common room with one of her friends, Rebecca Raymont, or Bex as she made people call her. Things with Bex and myself were pretty awkward, but since we were together for nearly a year and we were both each others _firsts_, it probably always would be awkward.

"Bex." I nodded to her, she was leaning against the wall looking completely bored. "Hey Immy, what's up?" I noticed my cousin looked slightly worried; she'd always been like that, a natural worrier, when she got her Hogwarts letter on the morning of her and Ethan's eleventh birthday and Ethan's never showed up she was nearly crying with worry; of course she didn't know that Caleb, their older brother, and I had hid Ethan's letter and gave it to him five minutes before midnight. His parents thought Ethan was a squib since his letter hadn't seemed to have been delivered.

"What's up?" She repeated, her voice was high pitched and her eyebrows were raised, I glanced at Bex to see her looking even more bored. "Well let's see; my brother and cousin, who have barely been civil to each other the past five years decided to kick the crap out of each other last night, resulting in my brother barely being able to breath since you cracked two of his ribs, and you've been limping all morning and your leg is stinging like a bitch since Ethan decided to pop your knee cap." She ranted, I rolled my eyes and went to stop her but she just carried on.

"Then to top that off, I've got the fact that Uncle Draco and Aunt Astoria have left the country, meaning that at Easter when we go back, I can't go stay with them while Mum and Dad scream at each other until the early hours of the morning! Caleb is being Caleb and still hasn't got a job, Dad said at Christmas that he had until Summer until he throws him out!" She continued, I sighed and just let her finish, knowing she'd feel a lot better once she got it all out. "_And_ then I can't even revise for the exams because Amanda and Anna are screaming at each other in the common room!" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she was finally finished.

"Come on." I muttered, leading the way to our usual secret passageway. Bex followed us, still looking completely bored; she wasn't like the other Slytherins, and she _despised_ Lauren, Amanda, Ethan and Adam, she only put up with them because her and Imogen were best friends and Imogen liked them. Bex preferred hanging out with either just Imogen or some of the Gryffindors in our year, until we broke up, now she either stays with Imogen or just stays by herself.

"Um, do you want to give us a minute Bex?" I asked her, looking obviously at Imogen who still looked like she was going to cry any second. "What?" She snorted, shaking her head. "And go back to the Slytherin common room and listen to the Avery sisters scream at each other because of Louis Weasley? Or go up to my dormitory to have Lauren sit and glare at me for something that happened a year ago?" She shook her head; Lauren _hated_ Bex with a passion because of our relationship, she thought that since she fancied me, no other girl could do anything. Until Bex laughed in her face after we secretly dated for three weeks when Lauren told all the girls that she planned on making me her boyfriend by the end of the year.

"Fine, whatever." I shrugged.

"So where's Weasley at? Word round school is you two are hardly separated." Bex wondered, I looked at her out of the corner of my eye before I answered her. "No idea; _I_ don't keep tabs on my girlfriend." I shrugged; the reason why we broke up is because she needed to know where I was and who I was with every time we weren't in the same room with each other. Bex still seemed a little bitter over everything, not that I blamed her. I wasn't exactly the ideal boyfriend and towards the end of our relationship I wasn't one hundred percent committed.

"Ouch." Bex chuckled with a roll of her eyes. I didn't reply because we reached our spot, it was a secret passage way that led of another secret passage way; Albus and I found it in third year and after Imogen told me she wanted some sort of contact with me after Ethan openly stated he didn't, I told her about it.

"Right cuz, listen up; first of all, Draco and Astoria have left the country. But, Draco signed _everything_ over to me before he left." I told her, I wasn't sure if she knew or not, but judging by the mild look of surprise I guessed she didn't. "Which means that all the houses are now mine and if you ever, _ever_ need a place to go not only is Malfoy Manor open for you, but all of the other houses are. Including the Potter's, Harry and Ginny wouldn't mind if you wanted to crash for a night, or even come visit me." I added gently, she looked at me for a second before shrugging and looking back at the floor. Bex had the decency to stay quiet during this.

"Secondly, I own the Malfoy businesses, tell Caleb he can have a job if he wants one. As for me and Ethan? Immy, you know how we feel about each other; it's always been there, just itching to come out. Sorry for upsetting you though. If it helps, my knee is killing me." I laughed, Bex snorted and laughed and Imogen smiled a little bit. "If Amanda and Anna are screaming at each other, go to the library."

"On a Saturday? Do you_ want _me to become a social pariah?" She laughed; I felt relieved when she did, this meant she was alright. I hated it when she was in one of those worry moods, they could last for days. When we were younger, Lauren, Imogen and myself were all like siblings, though Imogen and I used to be closer than Lauren, and until I came to Hogwarts and became a Gryffindor, I always classed Imogen as my sister. Those first three years when we didn't really speak or get on hurt me, even though I gained a family in Albus and his siblings and cousins, I lost the closest thing to a sister and my first ever best friend that I ever had.

"Well, you're welcome to use my common room; none of the others would mind." I'd invited her into my common room before and she'd always made an excuse; she wasn't very popular with members of my group of friends, but they tolerated her whenever she came over to speak to me, which is more than what her friends did when I went to speak to her.

"With how loud Amanda and Anna were speaking too each other and how, abnormal, their argument was becoming, I might take you up on that." She sighed.

"What are they arguing over again?" I asked her. Dominique might be interested to know they are arguing, especially if it is about her.

"Louis, apparently she just found out what Amanda and Lauren have been up to." Imogen shrugged, not meeting my eye.

"Just Amanda and Lauren? I'm not stupid; I know you're not innocent in anything Immy." I raised an eyebrow; just because she seemed timid compared to the other people in our year group, it didn't mean she was timid. "Come on Immy, I know you knew what was going on. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her, she looked uncomfortable and slightly ashamed of herself.

"I know why _she _didn't tell me." I nodded towards Bex with a slight laugh, trying to make Imogen feel less stressed. "But come on Imogen, he's not like the rest of us." I added softly.

It was known throughout the school that Louis wasn't exactly like the rest of the family, everybody knew that; when members like Lucy and James liked to cause trouble and mischief, Louis didn't. When Lily and Albus liked to play Quidditch, Louis didn't. When every other member of that family stood up for themselves, Louis did not.

"I know! I'm sorry, it wasn't right for me to just ignore it. I probably should have told you, but it really is none of my business." She shrugged, I knew I was fighting a lost battle so I just shrugged and changed the subject. Imogen was a Slytherin after all, she knew how to get herself out of a situation while trying to make herself smell like a bunch of roses at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Dominique's P.O.V<strong>

The sound of things moving around woke me up, I didn't even realize I was asleep until I woke up.

It took me a couple of minutes to gather my whereabouts and remember where I was, who's sofa I'd crashed out on.

"Chris?" I called out, standing up, I saw that it was nearing one in the afternoon; I'd been gone for five hours. "Chris? I'd better be getting back." I called, I picked my coat up and walked out of the room, letting my hair loose so I could try and tame it as I walked.

"Why did you let me sleep? You must have tired me out with - oh." I stopped when I reached the shop floor; Rose and Chris were stood at the counter, Chris looking slightly sheepish and Rose looking furious. "Sorry, I forgot you two had a date planned. I'll just go." I quickly finished putting my hair back in it's hair tie and pulled my jacket on.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked me. I glanced up at her with a natural smile on my face. It fell when I saw her expression; she looked like she wanted to hex me. "You do realize that all the others are up in the common room worried about you? Searching every inch of that bloody map for you? _Scorpius_ has been worried sick." She spat at me, I glanced at Chris unintentionally when she mentioned Scorpius, she saw that.

"You two aren't even going to hide it are you?" She asked us, looking from one to the other.

"Hide what Red?" Chris asked her, looking slightly confused. I knew what she was talking about though, jealousy was clear in her eyes.

"I'm not going to spell it out. She comes down, putting her hair up and pulling her top on? I'm not an idiot." She snapped glaring at the pair of us, she grabbed a bag and her coat from the counter and stormed out of the shop, stopping at the door and turning round. "And my name is _Rose_." She growled, before pulling the door open and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Is she serious? She thought we slept together?" Chris asked me, completely dumbfounded. I just looked at him; surely she wouldn't believe I'd sleep with her date? Is she for real?

Several hours later, after both Chris and I had calmed down, both getting quite angry that she'd think of that straight away, I walked out of the shop, intending on going up to the castle to talk to Rose.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" A deep voice from behind me made me jump, I was walking past the Three Broomsticks and hadn't expected to see anybody. Uncle Charlie was stood outside of the pub grinning at me.

"Probably." I shrugged, looking at him curiously. "Shouldn't you be in Bulgaria or Norway or wherever it is you work?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"There's the reason you're my favorite niece." He chuckled. "Come on, we'll go to the Hogs Head; you're Dad and other Uncles are in there and he'll flip to see you out of school." Uncle Charlie told me, he hurried towards me but stopped once he got close enough.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" He asked me, gently reaching out to tilt my face back, checking my bruises and scratches out. "You've been fighting?" He raised an eyebrow and dropped his hand.

"Come on Dom, fire whiskey is on me." He sighed, shaking his head and leading me in the direction of the Hogs Head.

"There's the reason you're my favorite Uncle." I laughed, following after him.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? If you liked the different P.O.V's I'll include them more often, I liked being in Scorpius's head...others are wanting me to write from their view points too...<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - Thank you for the response from last chapter :)  
>This could have been longer but I thought this was enough, any more and it would have been confusing I think.<br>This chapter isn't as bad as others and I think that this has scenes appropriate for all ages.  
>Thank you to speedsONEandONLY for just being you. Wow, how cheesy? I don't class this story, or my other ones, as my own. They are both mine and hers because she practically writes them with me :) She is amazing, slightly psychic and also slightly freaky! Check the poem out on her profile, it is beautiful! It also sorts of fits to this story...see what I said about being psychic? ;)<br>check out Mhparkerx's profile! She has great stories!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dominique's P.O.V.<strong>

Uncle Charlie told me to go sit in a booth while he got us both a drink; he told me that he wasn't stupid and knew I that I had drunk alcohol before. "I know what you're like, I know what you were like on New Year and I was sixteen once too." Were his exact words.

Sliding into the booth, making sure I had my back to the door, I watched as he shamelessly flirted with the woman behind the bar; she seemed to know I was watching because she looked right at me, slid two glasses over to Uncle Charlie and walked away.

"Sorry, she either thinks I'm your daughter or your girlfriend." I smirked at him when he sat opposite me, he nodded and laughed.

"Alright, so what happened?" He nodded to my face, laughing and joking mood completely gone. "And don't even think about lying to me Nicky." Uncle Charlie had always called me Nicky, mostly when it was just the two of us, and he was the only person I'd ever allow to call me anything other than Dominique, Dom or Domi.

"I had a fight." I shrugged, taking a sip of the amber liquid in my glass, enjoying the feeling of it falling down my throat.

"Obviously; over what? A boy?" He asked me. Since it was technically true I nodded once. "Alright, one of the twins, what's-his-name? Lorcan? You two hooked up over break right?" I glanced up at him to see him smirking at me.

"I overheard Lily and the other one talk about it when I visited Ginny and Harry. So you were fighting over him? _With_ him? If he's laid a finger on you, I'll feed him to a Horntail." He looked angry but I just smiled and shook my head.

"I was fighting over Louis. He's been having trouble with some girls in my year for a couple of years, evidently the others hadn't realized. I did and told the bitches to leave him alone; they didn't listen so I attacked them. Believe me; they are much worse than this." I shrugged, pointing to my face.

"What? You put them in hospital?" He asked me with another smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"No." I rolled my eyes; nobody would ever let me forget that. "I made sure they and their friends knew that I wasn't afraid of fighting or sticking up for my brother, regardless of how many people they were with." I shrugged again, taking another sip.

"Reasonable. Now, why aren't you in school? I know for a fact that it's against school rules to be out when it's not a Hogsmeade weekend." Uncle Charlie pointed out; I rolled my eyes again and shrugged.

"I don't really care for rules. Meant to be broken and all that jazz." I waved it off with a little laugh. "My friend from school, Beauxbatons not that pile of crap, he owns a clothing shop here. I needed somebody to talk to." I shrugged, taking another sip of my drink.

"You couldn't find anybody in school to talk too?" Uncle Charlie asked me curiously. "With the amount of off-spring my brothers and sister produced you couldn't find somebody to talk too? _And_ with the two kids Ginny and Harry practically adopted, Scorpius and what's-her-name? James' bit?" He made me laugh, he really did.

"Selena and I wanted somebody who I actually _like_ to talk to. Albus is great but he's not the same as a friend is he?" I sighed, still laughing over what he said about Selena.

"What about Rosie? I thought you two were close?"

"We were, until Victoire asked her to be a bridesmaid. Albus says she thinks I'll be jealous, and he says she's jealous of me because I'm so pretty and so amazing and so popular." I rolled my eyes; I knew that whatever I said to Uncle Charlie, he wouldn't tell anybody without me even asking him to keep things private.

"Lately, it seems that Rose has been avoiding me and after what happened earlier, well I'll be expecting either an earful when I get back or to be ignored." I admitted, looking at the table and playing with my fingers.

"Why? What's happened? You two are best friends." I glanced up at him to see his expression and rolled my eyed. "We're not anymore; lately she's been avoiding me. It's whatever though." I shrugged a shoulder and took another sip of my drink.

"Ok, so Rose is out. What about Louis? He _is_ your brother after all." Uncle Charlie chuckled. "Or Victoire? She is your sister."

"You can't choose your family. You should know that, Uncle Percy told me that he didn't speak to you lot for nearly three years." I reminded him, looking him square in the eye.

"Did he also tell you that about two hours after he made up with Fred, he died? Did he tell you he missed out on your fathers wedding? He missed out on seeing Ginny grow up properly? He was too pig-headed to visit Dad when he got attacked by that snake? Did he tell you that when Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry went on that mission, he missed the chance to say goodbye to his youngest brother? None of us knew if those three were going to come back at all, you know. Percy was too self-absorbed to say goodbye and good luck to Ron, and he was too late to say goodbye to Fred." Uncle Charlie retorted, looking me straight back in the eye. "But we've forgiven him for all of that. Why? Because he's our _brother_, Ginny is his _sister_." He emphasized those two words and smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed a little. "Things are a little different between me Louis and Saint Vic. Louis blew up in my face because I knew about him being bullied. That's all." Louis and I would eventually make up, I was just giving us both time to cool down.

"And your sister?"

"Vic and I hate each other. Always have, always will. You telling me you love all your brothers and sister?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"I and your father have our differences, but I was his best man. Me and Uncle George bicker, but I love him. They're my brothers." He leaned in close to me so I did too. "Nicky, I'm going to let you in on a little secret; Victoire hasn't asked anybody to be her maid of honor yet."

"She hasn't?" Did this mean she was going to ask _me_ to be her maid of honor? Me? In the last six years we've perhaps had four conversations, and they were all forced by our parents or Grandparents.

"Nope, Teddy's just been saying there that he's trying to get her to hurry. The wedding is in six months after all. He said she said she's waiting until we all come to Hogwarts for the anniversary. Apparently, her exact words were _'I'll only get to see her in person on that day.'_" Uncle Charlie could be a right old gossip when he wanted to be.

But, she was waiting to ask me in person? I couldn't help but smile a little.

"See! I knew you'd be excited!"

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes at him, draining the rest of my drink.

Uncle Charlie and I spent two hours in the Hogs Head; soon we were both pretty hungry, I didn't quite fancy the food in the pub so we decided to go somewhere else.

"So is this friend, more than a friend?" Uncle Charlie asked me, we were walking up the high street and I pointed out Chris's shop, he was stood in the window with his back to us dressing a mannequin.

"No, he is to Rose; which is why she fell out with me earlier." I sighed; we had stopped walking and were now just stood in the middle of the street, ignoring the slight snow that had started. "Chris is a friend from France, he knows me better than anybody else does in this damn country, and I had a lot on my mind last night and decided to go talk to him. I fell asleep on his couch and when I woke up Rosie was on the shop floor with him, she had a date planned for today. I completely forgot about it, she saw me coming down the stairs, putting my jacket back on and assumed we'd slept with each other." I briefly explained I glanced at Uncle Charlie; he seemed a little confused.

"Wait, _Rosie_ snuck out of school to go on a date with _him_." I knew people would be surprised, it was so unlike Rose. "And she thought you two had slept together? Damn, I do not miss teenage drama at all." He chuckled with a shake of his head. He put his arm around my shoulders and started walking forwards.

"So apart from Lorcan, has anybody else caught your eye?" He asked me carefully, I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No? Not even a certain blonde who's an honorary Weasley?" He was peaking at me from the corner of his eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Which interfering cousin wrote home?" I sighed, completely fed up of how overly involved my cousins were in my life.

"Lily, Hugo and Roxy. Molly also wrote to her father to ask about how she should punish you for being in the boy's dormitory. Your Aunt Audrey wrote back telling her to mind her own business." He laughed, making me laugh too.

"So you and Malfoy, eh? Last I heard he was hot on Rosie?"

"That was years ago apparently; personally I think she's a bit jealous that he's moved on." I suspected that Rose wasn't happy with our relationship; she couldn't just ignore me because of Victoire and her feeling jealous because her friends like me.

"Well enough of Rose, she always was a bratty child, what do you think of Scorpius?" We stopped walking again.

"Scorpius? I like him, _really _like him." I sighed softly, smiling slightly. I looked towards the direction the castle was in, feeling a pang of guilt that he was probably up there worried about me.

"Something's wrong though." Uncle Charlie knew me better than he knew his other nieces and nephews, he visited me several times when I was in France and I even visited him once when I and a group of older students walked out of school for a weekend. Like before, I knew that whatever I said would be kept between us.

"I don't know if I can trust him." I admitted a few seconds later. "I don't know who to trust anymore." I added after thinking it over.

"Every time I think I can trust somebody, they prove me wrong and I just either get abandoned or hurt. I'm sick of getting abandoned and hurt." He never said anything, just looked at me carefully. "I trusted my Grandparents, they kicked me out. I trusted my friends, they dropped me, I trusted Miquel and he threw it back in my face and sided with _him_." I didn't realize what I said, but Uncle Charlie did.

"Who?" He knew who I meant; I could see it in his eyes. I could also see that he was trying to work something out while he was looking at me. "Dominique, I'm going to ask you once." He moved so he was stood directly in front of me.

"What the hell happened in Beauxbatons? I don't believe you did what you did because of what people are saying." Uncle Charlie was looking me right in the eye and I tried to look away but I couldn't. "I _know_ you, Nicky. I know you wouldn't have done that if you didn't have a choice." He added in a strong tone.

I finally looked away from him and focused on the floor. I wanted to say it, I really did. I wanted to scream, to cry, and to tell him what happened. I wanted it so much.

I felt his fingers on my cheek, which made me jump. "Just wiping a tear." He smiled at me; the smile didn't reach his eyes though. I didn't even know I was crying.

"I get that you don't want to say it. So how about I say what I think?" He suggested, not that he gave me time to answer him. "_I_ think that you and this guy liked each other and were messing around but at last minute you got cold feet and backed out. _I _think that you said no. _I _think that he refused to listen to you." I didn't say anything; I didn't even look at him.

He took my silence as a yes.

"Dominique!" Uncle Charlie pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me. I felt him kiss the top of my head and hug me tightly. Like with Chris and with Professor Chang, it felt really good, it felt better, now that somebody else knew. Somebody who I could trust with my life.

We stayed stood like that for about another five minutes, until Uncle Charlie stepped away from me, smiling down at me. "He didn't do it. He was going to, but I stopped him." I whispered, he looked obviously relieved at that and even smiled a little bit.

"Charlie? Is that you? Where did you go? It's been hours!" We both froze at the sound of my Dad, I peaked a glance over his shoulder and saw all my Dad's brothers, my Grandfather, Uncle Harry and Teddy all walking towards us.

"Ah, is that where you went? Saw a bit of skirt and decided to chase after it?" Uncle George laughed, making some of the others laugh too. Uncle Charlie never said anything; he just looked apologetic as he moved so he was facing the family.

"No, I saw Dominique." He cleared his throat, the others all stopped laughing once they heard him and saw me.

"Why the hell are you not in school?" Dad fumed as soon as he got close enough. "Have you walked out? Damn it Dominique you've got three strikes –" He began to yell, my Uncles and Grandfather looked disappointed, Uncle Charlie was looking at the floor and Teddy looked uncomfortable.

"Bill, first of all it is none of your business. Secondly I probably have two strikes left, you got the letters saying I walked out and skipped detention? And thirdly, chill I'm going back now." I stopped him and shrugged, not really caring that he looked like he wanted to murder me.

"Damn right you're going back! And about those letters –" He started to lecture me but I just turned to Uncle Charlie.

"I'll see you later Uncle Charlie." I smiled at him and turned away, ignoring Dad completely. I made to walk up the street but Uncle Charlie called me back.

"Nicky! Remember what I said." I turned to look at him and rolled my eyes when he nodded to Uncle Percy who was stood between Uncles Ron and George.

"Whatever." I scoffed and turned back round, pulling my hood up.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius P.O.V<strong>

Like before, like Albus and his family, I looked up when the portrait opened, but I, and most of the others looked back down when we saw it was just Rose. I tried to focus on the Quidditch play that I was planning with James.

"Rose? I thought you had a date?" I heard Lily ask; I glanced up again and saw Rose looked seriously pissed off.

"What's up sis?" Hugo asked carefully. "Hey Rose? Have you seen Dominique?" Albus asked Rose, she didn't answer; she just looked at Albus for a second before glancing at me.

I've known and been friends with Rose for nearly seven years now, we were closer than I was too other female friends and I knew her better than most people did. To a random stranger she'd have looked angry. But to me, and Albus, she looked heartbroken.

"Yeah I know where she is." She nodded, biting her lip so she didn't sob or cry. "Right now she's at Chris' shop. I don't know _what _they're doing right now, but half an hour ago they were fucking!" Rose spat.

I felt the blood rush from my face and knew that half of the common room was looking at me, including James and some other members of my 'family.'

"What are you talking about Rose?" Albus demanded, he seemed pretty angry. He told me before that he and Dominique were closer than he and Rose are and he gave me a warning when we got together, saying if I hurt her he'd hurt me, he didn't give me that warning when I got with Rose. "Chris and Dom? They're friends –"

"Damn it Albus! I know what I saw!" Rose snapped, she shot him a glare before she stormed off towards the dormitory stairs, Molly and the other girls all jumped up and followed after her.

"Dominique and that Jolly dude?" James repeated. I looked towards him; the boys I was sat with were all looking towards me, waiting for my reaction. "No, that can't be right. Dominique is a lot of things but she's not that much of a tramp to sleep with her cousins boyfriend, or whatever he is to Rosie, and not while she's with you Scor! She's crazy about you!" He sounded like he was trying to reassure me but I didn't care what he thought.

"That makes sense; she's not here, she's not on the map. She's in Hogsmeade." I nodded slowly. She's in Hogsmeade, sleeping with Christian Jolly.

"Come on, we're going for a walk." Albus muttered as he was pulling me up from the chair I was sat in. I didn't say anything; just let him walk me out of the common room.

I didn't pay much attention to where he was leading me; I just followed and tried to get the image of Dominique and Jolly having sex out of my head.

I only took notice of where we were when I felt a little cold and flinched at the snow that hit my face.

Of course Albus would bring me to the Astronomy tower; this is where he went whenever he wanted to think things over. "You're not going to believe Rose are you? I don't know what happened between Chris and Dom, but she wouldn't cheat on you!" He told me, looking me right in the eye. I believed him as soon as he said it because I knew Albus would never lie to me.

"I don't know what happened, but she's wrong. Rose, she has to be wrong. You know what she's like; she sees two people kiss and assumes they're madly in love. They were probably hugging or something, or Dom was getting changed or whatever! It's completely innocent. It has to be." Albus ranted, running a hand through his hair. I noticed that it was nearly every member of the family that did that whenever they were feeling anything.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" I asked Albus with a small scoff and a little laugh. "I don't think she's slept with anybody." I honestly told him. If Albus didn't believe it, then I didn't. He picked up on everything so easily and he knew his family better than anybody else.

"Wait, you don't? I was expecting to have to talk you out of going to the village and going to beat Chris to a bloody mess." Albus laughed, making me laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Dominique's P.O.V<strong>

The school grounds were deadly quiet, until my stomach rumbled and echoed around the grounds. "Good job it's time for dinner then." I sighed after checking my watch when I crawled out of the passage way under the whomping willow.

Something in the air wasn't right, whatever it was it was making me nervous. There wasn't any lights out on the grounds; which was strange because I'm certain Scorpius mentioned about James booking the Quidditch pitch for practice, and Hagrid's hut wasn't even lit up, neither was any of the greenhouses. "Guess the professors are pretty hungry." I shrugged, opening the doors to the castle and slipping inside.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped at a couple of young girls, if I remembered correctly they were Hufflepuffs. There was only the three of us in the entrance hall and they had just come up from the staircase that led to the dungeons and the basement. The pair of them looked at me like I was something that exploded out of a potion that had gone wrong. "I said, what are you looking at?" I repeated when they both just shot me filthy looks. They didn't answer me, just looked at each other briefly and walked into the great hall without giving me a backwards glance.

"I am not in the damn mood for silly little girls." I growled, loud enough so that if they were stood near the doorway they'd have heard me. I shook my head and took a deep breath before I walked through the doorways.

Every single person in that room stopped to look at me, even the staff members. Some people looked disgusted, some looked confused, some looked angry, but most of them looked a little curious. I frowned at them all, trying to read as many different responses as possible. At the Slytherin table, Goyle was smirking at me, with most of her friends doing the same; I noticed that she had worse bruises than me. Amanda Avery was glaring at me, well more at my jacket, but I didn't have time to focus on that just yet.

Over at the Hufflepuff table, those two girls were still looking at me like I was something dirty, I met Lorcan's gaze and he looked annoyed. At the Ravenclaw table Lily was sat with Lysander, the pair of them glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow at Lily but she didn't shy away.

The Gryffindor table was the most surprising though; each and every one of them was staring at me. Most of them looked wary, some of the younger ones looked a little apprehensive but the older ones, the people I'd begun to class as friends, looked angry.

Except Albus and Scorpius, they looked concerned, but they weren't looking at me. They were looking at Rose.

Of course, Rose had obviously told everybody what 'happened.' I took another deep breath before I walked over to the Gryffindor table, looking up at the staff table I saw several professors had returned to their meals; Longbottom, Chang and McGonagall were the only three openly staring at and watching me. Chang smiled and inclined her head a little bit at me, being polite I smiled a little back.

Bracing myself, I sighed and sat at the table, opposite Rose and between Fred and Scorpius. "Rosie? Can I talk to you?" I asked quietly, I ignored the fact that the other tables started up their own conversations, except the Gryffindor table; every single person was sat listening to what I was saying.

"Rosie? You got it wrong –" I tried to tell her calmly but she scoffed and glared at me.

"Got it wrong? So you weren't at Chris's all day?" She asked me loudly, gaining the attention of the Ravenclaw's on the table next to us. "So you weren't dressing yourself as you walked down the stairs? Classy Dominique, real classy." She faked a smile and even clapped her hands at me, I glanced at the others as she said this; her friends were either glaring at me or looking at the table, our cousins were all looking at the table, evidently not taking sides, except Albus who looked like he wanted to scream. Scorpius was looking at me with a blank face.

"Can I talk to you in private please Rosie?" I asked her again.

"I have nothing to say to you." She snapped. She is unbelievable.

"Well I have a ton of things I want to say to you so it's your choice; yes I was at Chris's flat this morning. We're _friends_ Rose! What do you do with your friends? You _talk_ when you're going through a shitty time." I snapped back, leaning over. I didn't care that everybody could probably hear; at least this way they'd get the full story instead of the rumors that would be flying about.

"We spent the morning talking about something that has nothing at all to do with you. I didn't get much sleep last night and was up before anybody else this morning, if you don't believe me as Albus, Scorpius and Larnie!" I noticed a couple of people looked towards the three people I mentioned but I ignored them. "I fell asleep on his _sofa_, you can say a lot of things about me Rose but I would never do it on a sofa, how tacky is that? When I came down the stair case I wasn't dressing myself, I was fastening my jacket and fixing my hair!" I glanced at the others again, the cousins were all looking at Rose for her reaction but I could tell they believed me. Rose's friends did too apparently.

"Why didn't you come and tell me this earlier? I saw you at lunch time, it's not six o'clock –" Rose attempted to change the subject but I stopped her.

"I saw Uncle Charlie and he wanted to speak to me; don't change the topic Rose. What on earth made you think that I'd sleep with Chris? He's probably my best, and only, friend in this bloody country! Not to mention the fact that you're into him and he's crazy about you!" I demanded, she seemed uncomfortable and didn't look like she was going to answer me straight away. I ignored my hunger and stood from the table.

"Whatever Rose, you're jealous, insecure and paranoid. Talk to me when you've grown up." I shook my head at her and glanced at Scorpius. "Meet me in the piano room when you've had your dinner." I muttered, he nodded once and looked away from me.

"That's right Dominique! Walk away, that's what you do isn't it?" Rose's voice made me stop halfway down the table, turning round I saw she was stood up on the bench; she impressed me slightly when she stepped onto the table and jumped onto the floor so we were in the same aisle. "You start something and then get sick. You started this fight and now you're walking away –"

"_You_ started this fight. I'm walking away because you're embarrassing yourself." I stopped her and shook my head again. I turned round and took a couple of steps before her next words sent every fiber in my body into shock.

"Is that what happened in France, Dominique? You and that guy were getting it on in that bathroom, he walked away and you got embarrassed so you smashed his legs up? You shattered his hand? Cracked his skull?" I didn't turn to look at her straight away, I focused on trying to keep my temper in.

The other students all gasped and began whispering after she finished speaking, I heard benches scraping and people rushing forwards.

"You have _no idea_ what happened in France." I told her in a deadly tone, turning round and walking towards her. I saw Professors Chang, Longbottom, McGonagall, Smail and Picton hurry down from the staff table. "You shut your mouth Rose. I'm warning you –"

"That didn't work last night when you went to the Quidditch pitch to see Goyle did it? It worked in France though, you warned him not to back out and he did so you nearly killed him –" I got close enough to punch her, so I did, right in the mouth.

My fist in her mouth stopped her from speaking; it also made several people chant "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" loudly.

"I _dare_ you to say that again." I whispered in her face, at that moment I didn't care that it was _Rose_ who I was speaking to, that bitch deserved it. She deserved it more than Goyle deserved it last night.

Even if she didn't know exactly what happened between Peter and me; she knows _something_ happened and she shouldn't bring it up. Especially not in front of the _entire_ school. "You don't have a clue about what happened in that bathroom, you don't know. You can't judge me. You don't judge me." That was all I could say to her before the teachers came up to us and stood in the middle; Chang looked at my patiently and with an understanding gaze, whereas the other teachers were glaring at me.

"Miss Weasley; you're parents are getting called in to discuss your future here. Not only have you caused a scene in the middle of the great hall but you've also snuck of school grounds. You are in serious trouble." McGonagall lectured me, at this precise moment I didn't care at all. I couldn't care less if she decided to lock me in Azkaban for the rest of my life right now.

"_I caused this_? Are you mad you old bint? _She_ caused this –"

"Thirty points from Gryffindor Miss Weasley!" McGonagall shouted, making several of my housemates groan. "Each." She added, turning to glare at Rose who paled a little.

"Rose, you have a week's worth of detentions, my office at eight o'clock please. Professors, Dominique, we'll go and floo your parents." She took me by the arm and frog-marched me from the hall; I caught several people's eyes when I walked through the hall; Louis was watching me with a blank expression, Scorpius was watching me with a worried face and Goyle and Avery looked like they could burst out into song and dance.

"Minerva, may I speak to you?" Professor Chang asked as we all walked quickly through the corridors.

"Right now? Can't it wait Professor?" McGonagall asked, looking at me obviously.

"Not really." Professor Chang looked at me too as she shook her head. "Fine, Weasley wait out here." McGonagall barked at me when we reached her office, she snapped the password to the gargoyle and she and the other professors climbed up the stairs with her.

"Professor?" I looked towards Chang; she held her hand up to me but smiled a little before she walked up the staircase.

"Perfect. Absolutely fucking perfect!" I fumed, kicking the wall before I slid down it so I was sat on the floor. I took a deep breath and tried counting to ten before I let it out, one of my Grandmother Apoline's techniques to calm my temper.

It didn't work.

"You'll stamp your feet next." Louis' voice surprised me a little, looking up I saw him sat in the same position as me but on the opposite wall.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be throwing a party. Looks like I'm getting expelled which means Dad will blow up in my face and probably throw me out. I'm out of your life." I shrugged at him; he nodded slowly before he spoke again.

"Thanks, for last night. Anna told me that you had a fight with Amanda and Lauren? She didn't know anything about what was going on..." He didn't look at me when he spoke; he just focused on the wall above my head.

"She said that you told her to ask me why you fought with them." He looked at me briefly so I nodded. "I told her, I told her everything and she apologized. We're going to the next Hogsmeade visit together." He smiled at me.

I shook my head and smirked at me. "Look at you, your sister is facing expulsion and all you can think about is getting your end away. Thanks." I teased him, making him laugh.

"Rose was out of order; we all know that you wouldn't do anything." Louis told me after he stopped laughing. "I didn't do anything. I needed somebody to talk to, somebody who I wasn't related too. We talked." I scowled. How would they think that? How could they think that?

"The cousins have all been worried you know. Scorpius especially, they've been worried all day –"

"I'm fine! I'm sixteen years old! I don't need a babysitter!" I snapped, standing up and walking over to a window.

"Didn't say you did. I just said –" Louis's reply was cut off by a loud yell from the end of the corridor.

"Dominique Ginny Weasley!" We turned to see Mum and Dad rushing down the corridor, Dad looked furious and Mum looked a bit nervous. I scowled and glared at Dad. "What the hell have you done now? It hasn't even been an hour since I saw you in the village! You've been fighting?" He fumed as he got closer. Mum hugged both Louis and I before Dad continued shouting.

"What the hell happened to your face? Who were you fighting with? You do realize this is probably your last chance at this school?" He yelled, I just shrugged and looked at him.

"I had a fight. Last night I was fighting with two girls and just then I was fighting with Rose. I don't care if this is my last chance." I calmly explained to him, I saw Mum pale when I said I was fighting with two girls and then become confused when I said Rose's name.

"Your _cousin_? You were fighting with your cousin?" Dad asked me looking completely disappointed.

"Yeah, she started mouthing off about stuff that held no concern to her and she expected me to be fine with it? I don't take crap of anybody, _Bill_." Dad didn't get a chance to reply though because the gargoyle began to move and Professors Smail and Picton walked out.

"You three can go up now." Professor Picton told us, nodding to my parents slightly. The two professors didn't even look at me or Louis but continued to walk down the corridor. My mother waited until they were far away enough to not hear us before she spoke.

"Louis, go on to your common room." She kissed his cheek and Dad gave him a one armed hug and he nodded down the corridor, Louis was smart enough to go straight away. "You two, _don't_ argue in that office. Don't snap at each other and for Merlin's sake Dominique have a little respect when your professors are talking to you please!" Dad and I didn't say anything; we just both nodded once and without looking at each other, we both silently followed her up the winding staircase.

In the office the three professors were sat and stood behind the desk each looking different; McGonagall was looking through what I presumed was my file, Professor Longbottom smiled and nodded at my parents but Professor Chang was looking at me. When she caught my eye she smiled and nodded slightly.

"Please take a seat." McGonagall barely looked up from my folder as she spoke to my parents, who made me sit in the middle of them. Mum kicked my leg when I slouched in my chair so I sat up straight, sending a glare her way. "Right; I am going to be brutally honest here William, Fleur. I don't want to keep Dominique in this school. I took her in as a favor to your family, if her surname wasn't Weasley she wouldn't be here but now? I want nothing more than to tell your daughter to go back to her dormitory and pack her bags!" She looked at each of my parents, barely glancing at me.

I wanted to laugh in her face and tell her I'd gladly pack my bags, but that would probably put my mother in an early grave so I thought better and kept my mouth shut.

"Minerva, look we know Dominique is a handful –" Dad started before Longbottom cut him off.

"A handful? A handful is when a student forgets to hand their homework in all term, or when a student decides to pull a prank that puts half the great hall in danger –" I almost burst out laughing again because I was sure that Longbottom meant James and Lucy in both examples. "Dominique is not a handful. She is trouble and we prided ourselves on being able to handle troubled students but we've reached our limits and she's only been here for two weeks!" He picked the folder up and handed it to my mother who sighed when she read over it.

"Her class work is brilliant when she hands it in, she excels in all her lessons and has been graded at a straight O student; but she's walked out of two classes, skipped several detentions, ignored multiple school rules and clearly fought with other students." He continued, nodding to my face which was still bruised and slightly swollen.

"Which brings me to _another_ point; I am not stupid Miss. Weasley. I know that you and both the older Avery sisters, Miss. Goyle, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott fought last night and believe me; violence on other students will not be tolerated in my school." McGonagall surprised me, how did she know what happened? The Slytherin's wouldn't have snitched and only a handful of Gryffindor's knew what really happened.

"Violence, truancy, lack of respect, blatant disregards of rules; these are not aspects that we appreciate in our students." McGonagall listed, I glanced at my parents; Dad looked strained and Mum was looking at Professor Chang.

"Professor Chang? You've been quiet through this? What has my daughter done to disappoint you?" Mum asked Chang, Dad looked slightly surprised and stared at Mum, Longbottom and McGonagall looked towards Chang who looked at me briefly.

"Dominique hasn't done anything to disappoint me. She has had a complete upheaval in her life and she's responded the only way she knows how; when people have been harsh with her, she's responded in kind. I think that the violence and the disrespect needs to be checked and called for, but I don't believe that this young girl, because that is all she is, a young girl who –" She looked right at me and for a minute I thought she was going to tell them. I practically begged her with my eyes not to say anything and for a second it looked like Chang was contemplating whether or not to say anything.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; Dominique is a young girl who made a mistake and has made a few more over the past two weeks. I believe that with a bit more help, patience and guidance she will adjust and manage to live and study at this school according to our rules." She looked away from me and focused on my parents. "And that is what I told my colleagues."

I nearly jumped from my seat to hug Professor Chang; I must have made some sort of sound because all the adults looked at me for a second.

"Professor Chang has literally put her neck on the line for you Miss Weasley. She has promised Professor Longbottom and me that she, and her alone, can help you to change to how you need to be." Professor McGonagall told me, looking at me directly. "She has agreed to be your mentor, instead of problems concerning you going to Professor Longbottom, they will go straight to her. You may be a Gryffindor but now you are her responsibility."

I looked at Professor Chang, not really knowing what to do or say. It didn't seem to matter though because she looked at me for a second and then looked back at the desk.

"Dominique, I need you to promise me several things. If you don't then I can't help you." She looked at me again, waiting for my reaction. "I need you to promise to show up to every lesson, to stay in all your lessons until the teacher dismisses you, to complete all work and homework handed to you as best you can, to stick to your curfew, to show the upmost respect to all members of staff, I need you to promise that you'll stick to the new one-to-one meetings that I'll be holding with you. Three times a week, different days, we'll be discussing everything." Chang told me, she looked me straight into the eye and held my gaze for a minute.

"What if she doesn't?" I heard Dad ask.

"Then she'll be expelled and the ministry will want to investigate to why she has been expelled, they probably won't let her sit her N.E.W.T's if what they find isn't appropriate." Professor McGonagall said simply.

"Dominique?" Mum put her hand on my leg, bringing me back to the present and away from Chang's gaze.

"I promise." I nodded, looking at each of the adults. I really did mean it; I will try to keep my temper in check, I'll try not to let Goyle and the others get to me, I'll try not to mouth of to teachers, I'll complete all work and homework, I won't walk of school grounds again, I won't skip lessons. It will be a new me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Pretty please? If you review the next chapter will be up quicker...<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - THANK YOU :) I loved the response from last chapter, it was amazing! Thank you so much :)  
>For the anon reviews, THANK YOU :) I respond to every reviewer but since you aren't members I can't PM you, so once again THANKS :D<br>I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH  
>wait...hang on...yup. I still hate speedsONEandONLY<br>Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dominique's P.O.V.<strong>

I didn't speak to Rose or any of the other girls when I finally got back to the Gryffindor common room. Albus told me that Scorpius went to bed early, and since he was really the only person I wanted to speak too I just nodded and walked up to my dormitory, ignoring how hungry I was, and lied in bed until I finally fell asleep.

The next morning was the same; I was the first person up and I still didn't want to speak to any of the girls so I locked myself in the bathroom and took my time getting ready for the day. While I was in the bathroom, I took the time to add bruise removal paste to all the bruises, cuts and swollen parts of my face.

I meant what I said last night, as of today there would be a new me. One who focused solely on school, spending time with Louis and playing the piano; I would not fight with anybody, student or teacher.

I had to leave the bathroom when somebody banged on the door though; not wanting to start a fight with anybody, I cleaned my mess up and left the room, ignoring the others who were all getting dressed and ready. I nodded to Mia who muttered a thank you when I opened the door and walked out. I ignored the feeling of the other girls staring at me as I went to my bed and put the books my mother bought for me over Christmas in my school bag; most of those books hadn't even been opened before. Instead of filling my school bag with magazines, make-up and my song book, I made sure that I had all my relevant schoolbooks, spare pieces of parchment, quills and my wand.

"Dominique?" Erin got my attention from her bed, which was directly opposite mine; she was sat applying her make-up as well as watching me with a confused expression. "You do know that its Sunday? There aren't any lessons today."

"I know." I nodded, swinging my bag over my shoulder and walking away from my bed. I did not say anything else, I just let them all wonder about what I was doing and walked out of the dormitory, quietly shutting the door behind me.

As I expected, both Scorpius and Albus were sat in the common room, I didn't expect the rest of the Quidditch team to be sat with them though; minus Lily, who they were probably waiting for.

"Morning Dom." Albus nodded to me when he checked to see who was coming down the stairs. "You do know its nine o'clock on a Sunday morning?" He checked, the common room was empty apart from the six members of the team and me.

"Yeah. What time are you in practice till?" I looked at Scorpius who looked towards James.

"Since we spent yesterday worrying over you, I reckon until around five or six." He shrugged, ignoring the groans from the team members.

"What about lunch?" I looked at Scorpius again, but James answered instead of him. "I'll get a house-elf to bring us some sandwiches out. Finally!" He looked towards the girl's stairs where a very grumpy looking Lily was storming down the stairs, glaring at James.

"For the record James; sending your girlfriend in to wake me up? Not a good move!" She snapped at her older brother, ignoring the rest of us completely she then stormed towards the portrait hole and climbed out of it, the other members followed her, laughing a little at her theatrics.

"Scorpius?" I took his wrist gently, last night he didn't seem to be interested in talking to me and just now he barely acknowledged me. "Can we talk later?" I asked, trying not to focus on the fact that Albus and James were both still stood with us, none of them were trying to pretend that they weren't listening.

"Sure. I'll see you after practice, you'll be here right?" He asked me, he didn't meet my eye though. He just looked at my hand, which was still holding his wrist.

"I'll meet you at practice; I'm going to the library and I'll be there all day." I dropped his wrist and shoved my hands in my pockets, forcing him to look up at me.

"_You _are going to a library? Do you even know where it is?" James laughed, both Scorpius and I ignored him.

"Fine. I'll see you later. Come on guys, Lily will be getting angry." Scorpius muttered, leading the way out of the common room. I didn't say anything, I just watched as he climbed out the portrait hole, not even bothering to look back.

"What -?" I looked at Albus who just shrugged, smiled a little at me and followed his best friend. James did the same, leaving me utterly confused in the common room alone.

* * *

><p>I thought that the library would be empty on a Sunday morning; evidently I was wrong. I took a seat right at the back but besides a window and took out all my books and parchment from my bag. I was just about to start the first Charms essay I got assigned weeks ago when I felt somebody slam something on to the table.<p>

"Can I help you?" I looked up to see a girl about my age staring down at me. She looked slightly familiar; I remembered admiring her waist length silky hair in Transfiguration class, it was blonde but had shades of brown mixed into it, and it fell into a natural wave. Now I saw her up close I noticed she had brilliant green eyes that just shone bright and highlighted her heart shaped face. I could not remember which house she was in though.

"You're in my spot." The girl told me, I looked round the otherwise empty library and waved my hand at all the other empty tables.

"This place is full of tables. Take your pick and leave me alone." I shrugged, returning to my essay.

"Look Weasley, I come in here everyday. Everyday I sit at _this_ table; you are not the only one who needs to do their homework you know!" She snarled, she slammed her hand on the table and leaned down to me. "_You_ move!"

"Whoa! Boundaries! I am not moving, I am comfortable and have a good view of my boyfriend practicing Quidditch! If you feel that strong about the stupid table, sit there!" I snapped back at her, kicking the chair opposite me out. The girl narrowed her eyes at me and after a minute she sat down and got her books out.

I shook my head and returned to my own work.

* * *

><p>"Look Weasley, sorry for earlier. I didn't get much sleep last night; my stupid dorm mates decided to sit up all night. Talking about <em>you<em> ironically enough." The girl muttered darkly, I looked up from the fourth History of Magic essay I was working on and checked my watch, we'd been working in silence for nearly four hours straight.

"You're dorm mates?" I raised an eyebrow at the girl, a little confused. When she nodded and moved to get something out of her bag on the chair beside her something caught my eye. When she moved her bag to get a tin out the bag fell from the chair and revealed her Hogwarts cloak; the green and silver trim and Slytherin badge practically screamed at me. "You're a Slytherin?" I demanded, she slowly straightened up from the floor where she went to pick her bag up and looked at me coolly.

"You're a Gryffindor?" She shrugged, she pushed a tin over the table to me. "My Gran sends me a tin of biscuits every couple of days. Want one?" She asked me, I just narrowed my eyes and looked from the tin, to her cloak and then back at her face again.

"Don't worry Weasley, I'm not going to poison you." She rolled her eyes before she closed them and held her hand out to me, palm upwards. "Go on, give me one." I sighed, dropped my quill and picked a biscuit up and put it in her hand. Grinning, she placed it directly on her tongue and ate it right in front of me.

"Alright! I get it! You're not going to poison me." I laughed a little at her and picked my quill back up and continued with writing about how my Uncle Harry beat Lord Voldemort. "What's your name anyway?" I glanced back up to the girl.

"I'm Rebecca Raymont, call me Bex." She told me.

"Dominique Weasley. _Do not_ call me Weasley." I amended her with a smirk before I returned to my essay. She snorted but didn't say anything else and by the sounds of it she returned to her own essay.

* * *

><p>One hour and another History of Magic essay, three, foot long pieces of parchment full of Defense Against the Dark Arts practice NEWT questions and an essay for Herbology later I heard the chair beside me scrape loudly across the stone floor. I looked up to see Molly sit beside me, giving Bex a confused glance. Bex didn't even look up from her own essay but seemed to know she was being stared at.<p>

"Hello Molly. I haven't had a chance to congratulate you for getting head girl. Guess all that work paid off then." She briefly glanced up and gave Molly the smallest and quickest of smiles before she returned to her homework. "Thanks Bex." Molly muttered, looking slowly from me to Bex.

"What do you want Molly?" Molly was perhaps the cousin I got along least with, she was just so annoying and perfect.

"Uh, are you planning on staying in here over lunch?" Molly asked me quietly, I looked at her and then looked at my watch.

"Molly; it is two in the afternoon. Lunch is finished." I told her slowly, like I was talking to a toddler. I heard Bex snort softly but I ignored it.

"I meant have you had any lunch? You didn't eat yesterday did you?" Molly tried to fuss over me.

"Molly, you are my cousin, not my mother. I'm not hungry, now if you don't mind I have work to do." I rolled my eyes and pulled a fresh piece of parchment towards me with my potions book.

"Fine, just have something to eat at dinner? Please?" I looked at Molly, intending on telling her where I'd shove my potions book if she didn't leave me alone, but I caught her concerned gaze.

What I saw in her eyes made me understand why Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy named her Molly, that one look had me missing Grandma Molly so much; she had her eyes. Her exact eyes.

"Yeah I will Moll. Promise." I smiled at her. It must have been tough for Molly, being the oldest girl in Hogwarts from our family meant the adults would look to her to 'mother' us younger girls.

"Thank you. Erm, Dom?" Molly got my attention again, I looked back up from my essay to see her nod her head in Bex's direction. "Do Rose and Scorpius know you two are friends?" She asked me quietly and awkwardly.

"We're not friends. We're sharing a table. Why would those two need to know?" I asked, Bex heard what Molly said and looked up with a smirk on her face.

"Wouldn't want to upset darling Rosie now, would we Molly?" Bex mocked. Molly shot Bex a sympathetic look before she smiled at me and got up.

"I'll see you later Dom. I'll let Bex explain." Molly told me gently, she waved at Bex before she hurried out of the library. I waited until she was gone before I looked at Bex. "What did she mean? Rose and Scorpius?" I demanded. Bex sat her quill down and sighed.

"I knew I should have just let you sit here." She muttered before she took a deep breath and looked at me. "I trust Scorpius told you he and Rose used to date?" She looked at me for an answer, when I nodded slowly she laughed bitterly.

"Wow, Scorpius seems to be doing _this _relationship right." She muttered, more to herself than to me. I looked away from her and looked out the window; I had a perfect view of the Quidditch pitch and could see Scorpius clearly, he and the others seemed to be doing laps around the pitch.

"Did Scorpius tell you me and him used to date?" Bex asked me quietly, I nearly snapped my head I turned to look at her that quick. "I take that as a no." She sighed again and took another deep breath.

"Around Easter in our third year, Scorpius and I started dating. We kept it secret at first, I'm the first Raymont to be in Slytherin and I'm the only Raymont to be anything other than a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor since some distant Aunt was a Hufflepuff, but that was way before even Dumbledore was a student here. Anyway, my parents weren't overjoyed when I wrote home and said I was a Slytherin, imagine how they'd have reacted when I told them my boyfriend was a Malfoy? They didn't care that he wasn't like his family, they didn't care he was a Gryffindor, all they saw was his surname." She told me softly, she didn't meet my eye though, she just looked at the tin her Grandmother sent her.

"Bunch of hypocrites. They didn't even fight in the war. But, yeah we kept it secret for about two months until one day I overheard Lauren Goyle say how she would get a date with Scorpius by the end of the week. I told Scorpius who just laughed in her face during class one day. She asked him why he would not go on a date with her and he just looked right at me and said _'because Bex is my girlfriend'_ her face was a picture!" She laughed, looking up at me for a second.

"So when does Rose come into this?" I shrugged, I wasn't really bothered that they dated when they were thirteen and fourteen.

"We dated right through the rest of our third year, through the Summer and Christmas and then until just after Easter in our fourth year. We were each others first dates, first boyfriend and girlfriends, first kisses, first snogs, first gropes. During Easter break our fourth year we slept together for the first time. You can call me a tramp, the whole school did and still does -" She sighed, I could tell that whatever happened really hurt her. It was evident by the way she was speaking.

"That doesn't mean you are a tramp. You were together for over a year." I shrugged. It didn't really matter how old they were, they clearly thought they loved one another.

"Well, after that our relationship sort of cooled down a little bit. We stopped hanging around as much, stopped meeting up over the break and when we went back to school he barely spoke to me when I sat in the same compartment as him. Mia, Erin, Albus and Liam were the only people in his group who seemed to like me enough to be friendly and they told me that he probably didn't know how to act after what happened." I tried to do count in my head what month she was on now; Rose and Scorpius dated for a while in secret before Albus found them and then the family found out in their fifth year. Just how soon into the fifth year was it?

"Wait, Scorpius and Rose...they -" I trailed off, she knew what I was going to say though.

"After a month, it was the end of term and a couple of days before we were due to go home, I asked him why he was avoiding me. He barely spoke to me and hardly touched me. I asked if he was seeing somebody else and he admitted. I walked in on him and Princess Weasley snogging in an empty compartment on the train." Her voice was full of bitterness by the time she finished speaking. I didn't say anything for a while. I was too busy trying to get my brain to comprehend what she had just told me.

_Scorpius_ and _Rose_ behind her back? Rose? Rose Weasley? The one who looked her nose down at me for everything I've done?

"Rose? My cousin Rose?" I double checked with Bex who looked me right in the eye and nodded slowly.

"Yeah; Rose who pretended to be my friend when in reality she was fucking my boyfriend." Bex spat. She took another deep breath and discreetly rubbed her eye.

"Wow, well no. No they didn't tell me that." I muttered, I looked out the window again and easily found Scorpius flying above the other players on the pitch.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you all that. Just forget I said anything that way Rose and Scorpius can get back to acting as if they're both fucking perfect." I looked back at Bex to see her stood up and throwing her things back in her bag. Before I had a chance to say anything or stop her she'd threw her bag over her shoulder and stormed out of the library.

* * *

><p>After Bex's revelation I returned to my work, putting the new knowledge of Scorpius and Rose to the back of my head for now.<p>

By four o'clock I had finished every piece of homework that I had been assigned for the past couple of weeks and I even studied ahead of what the classes were going to do next. There wasn't any more I could do academic wise so I decided to go and wait for Scorpius to finish his Quidditch practice, and use the time to work out how I'd ask him about Bex.

It was freezing in the Quidditch stands, I wasn't the only person watching the Gryffindor practice though. Selena and Lysander were sat together, both of them watching their partners zoom through the air. I made sure that I sat away from the two of them though; everybody who glared at me yesterday for what I supposedly did, could go fall of the Astronomy Tower for all I care.

I saw Scorpius notice me sitting in the stands; when he saw me, he froze in the air for a second and looked in my direction before he continued with his practice.

"Hey Dom." Albus flew over to where I was sat and sat beside me.

"Won't your brother miss you?" I looked away from Scorpius and looked at Albus, he looked a little windswept and flushed.

"Nah, I'm the best seeker in the school. I only come to the practices so Fred and Scorpius can bat bludgers at me. What's wrong with you?" He asked me, he was slightly out of breath.

"Nothing, just waiting to speak to my boyfriend." I shrugged, I turned round to watch Scorpius again. "Assuming of course he still is my boyfriend." I added with a sigh.

"What? You guys broke up? When?" He looked shocked, it was quite comical.

"No we have not broken up. Not yet anyway." I looked towards Albus and rolled my eyes. "Are you kidding me? You've seen how he's been with me today. Does he believe Rose?" I asked Albus, if anybody would know what was going on in his head it would be Albus.

"No he doesn't." Albus sighed, he ran a hand through his hair and looked utterly fed up. "He just doesn't like the fact that you needed somebody to talk to and you didn't go to him." He admitted quietly, glancing up at the sky to see Scorpius hit the bludger towards Lily.

"I had a problem regarding something that didn't concern him." I muttered, looking away from Scorpius. "If I wanted to speak to him, he wouldn't have understood what exactly I was talking about and he wouldn't have known what to say or do." I sighed.

"But Jolly did?" Scorpius's voice made me jump, I turned to see him stood in front of Albus and myself. Before anybody could say anything Albus stood and mounted his broom, leaving Scorpius and I alone.

"Practice is finished; the others are going in." Scorpius told me when he took Albus' seat. I looked to where Selena and Lysander were sat and saw Lily and James stood with them. "James decided to let Lily and I leave early since you and Ly were here, Albus comes and goes as he pleases so it's pointless practicing with one beater, no seeker and two chasers." Scorpius told me, I just nodded, wanting him to get his entire baffle out of the way.

"Scorpius? Nothing happened between Chris and me. Nothing happened, nothing ever will happen and nothing ever has happened. We don't like each other in that way." I told him softly, I wasn't looking at him, I was too afraid of his reaction. However, when I felt him move closer and felt his arm wrap around my shoulders I smiled a little and looked at him.

"I believe you. You're not a cheater." He said simply.

"But I am. I've cheated on nearly every boyfriend I've ever had, which has been a lot, and, " I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Peter, he had a girlfriend who I was friends with and..." I trailed off with a shrug. Either Scorpius didn't want to talk about that particular subject or he didn't realize we were close to mentioning it.

"I've got a past too, you know -"

"I know you have. I made a new friend today. Bex Raymont? Wow, who knew Rose could be that much of a bitch?" I smirked at him, he smirked a little bit too but then tried to keep his face straight.

"I'm not proud of what happened between Bex, Rose and I –"

"Tell your face that."

"But it happened." He ignored my comment and looked thoughtful for a minute. "Bex is a really great girl, you remind me a bit of her, and she really got on well with Mia, Erin and the other girls, much better than she got on with Rose. But when we...broke up –" He struggled for what to call it. I didn't though.

"Err, when you cheated on her." I raised an eyebrow and elbowed him in the ribs.

"You could put it that way. After that, she became bitter towards Rose and me, not that I blame her!" He added hastily when I opened my mouth to stand up for her. "But obviously the girls defended their friend, even when she was in the wrong." He shrugged.

I didn't say anything, I just let his words play through my mind; _defended their friend, even when she was in the wrong._ That's what friends do. Erin, Mia and the others stood up for Rose when Bex started hating her, rightfully hating her, even though she deserved the hate. They were friends, they're supposed to stand up for each other. They're supposed to be there for each other, through the rough and the quiet.

"Dom? Are you alright?" Scorpius' voice brought me back to the present and out of my little train of thought. "You've spaced out. Come on, it's too cold to be sat outside." He took my hand and pulled me up, he also slipped his training jumper off and wrapped it round my shoulders.

"Scorpius?" I looked up at him, talking so quietly that he had to bend his head to hear me. "If Albus or Rose did what I did in France, them being your best friends, would you be there for them?" I asked him, looking at a patch of black sky just above his head.

"Would you support them and be there for them if they got punished for something they had no other choice but to do it?" I knew I wasn't making any sense, but I didn't really care. Scorpius's words, even though he didn't aim them at me, really stuck to me. Lottie and the others; why aren't they here for me?

Scorpius didn't answer me for a while, he stopped walking and turned to look at me, directly in the eye. "It depends. On what _actually_ happened. Based on what the family thinks what happened? Probably not; if you tell me what actually happened though, then I'll tell you what I'd do." He told me honestly. "But if you don't want to tell me what happened then I completely support you." Scorpius added softly. He smiled down at me, almost as if he was afraid of the answer I'd give him.

I didn't say anything, I just moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. After a second I felt him press his cheek to the top of my head and felt his arms wrap around me.

I couldn't tell him just now. Not yet, but I will. I will tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius P.O.V. <strong>

I sometimes wondered why I didn't ask my parents to send me to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. My life would be so much simpler; my parents would probably still love me, one of my cousins probably wouldn't want to kill me every time he saw me, the other one most likely wouldn't be a nervous wreck because of how the past couple of years have treated her, I wouldn't have been up half the night wondering what exactly I did wrong for my life to be this shit when I am this young. And I definetly wouldn't be running around the castle trying to get two stubborn Weasley's to talk to each other.

What made that situation even more strange was that technically I was trying to get my ex-girlfriend to speak to my new girlfriend who had just suddenly become friends with my other ex-girlfriend, the one who I cheated on with the first ex-girlfriend, the one who I completely alienated from her already small group of friends. The one who I turned extremely bitter and cruel.

Yeah, Durmstrang would have solved all my problems.

"Come on Rose; all you need to do is say sorry to Dominique and she'll forgive you." I whispered to Rose as we sat in Muggle Studies, Professor Vector was giving different pairs individual examples of how to correctly use a radio so we had time to talk about something that wasn't related to our work.

"No!" She hissed at me for the hundredth time.

"Rosie! It's been four days! She has calmed down a lot -"

"Oh yeah!" Rose scoffed, I knew what she was thinking, the scene yesterday in potions.

_Rose, Albus, Dominique and me had to stay round one table; Professor Smail refused to let Rose switch tables. Dominique had finished her potion twenty minutes before everybody else and Professor Smail has already marked it and handed it back, after announcing to the class that she received top marks. When Smail walked round the other cauldrons she stopped at Rose's._

_"Miss Weasley, what on earth have you done to this potion? You have added far too much Belladonna weed. Miss Weasley? Please come and show Miss. Weasley what she needs to do to fix this problem." Smail raised an eyebrow and smirked a little when Dominique shook her head stubbornly. Sending a small glare in Smail's direction, Dominique got up and stalked round the desk._

_"You need to stir it anti-clockwise and then add three quarter cups of Boomslang skin and two and a half pixie wings, keep stirring until it is the correct colour. Make sure the heat is on a mild setting and don't add anything more or less to what I told you." Dominique sighed and didn't even look at Rose after she glanced in the cauldron. Rose nodded once and did as she was asked. For the next twenty minutes, Rose was stirring her potion repeatedly, checking her watch every few seconds looking panicked. At the end of the lesson, once everybody had handed in a potion to Professor Smail, and Dominique had made a start on the essay Smail assigned for homework, Rose was still stirring her potion and looking a little angry._

_"Weasley? Where is your potion?" Smail's voice silenced the entire room, everybody knew she hated it when students didn't submit any work to be marked._

_"I haven't finished Professor, it's not changing colour." Rose said through gritted teeth, she sent a small glare towards Dominique who just looked bored. Smail smiled a little and walked slowly to our table, she took a long look into the cauldron before she flicked her wand, emptying it._

_"You get a zero for this lesson Weasley. A second year could brew this potion to a greater standard." Smail snapped at Rose who blushed and glared at Dominique._

_"She mucked it up! You told her to tell me how to fix it!" Rose pointed at Dominique, who just shrugged and raised an eyebrow at Rose._

_"I did tell you how to fix it correctly. It's not my fault you didn't have enough time to fix it." She looked at Smail after she said this, like she was waiting for her to punish her or something._

_"She's right." Smail nodded at Dominique before turning to Rose. "You didn't have enough time to correct the potion. We'll see if you have enough time to brew it correctly tomorrow night after dinner. Class dismissed, Weasley wait behind while I sign your detention slip." Rose glared at Dominique who just stood from her seat, calmly picked her bag up and walked over to the Slytherin tables to walk out of the class with Bex, who grinned at Rose._

"If she had clamed down she would have told me I mucked that potion up! I'm supposed to patrol tonight and nobody can cover for me! That means Molly or Sonny will yell at me for skipping duties, you do know I want to be Head girl next year?" She growled at me, I nodded and sighed.

"I am sick of running to the pair of you, every time one of you gives an inch the other wants a foot!" I snapped at her. "I've got you in one ear and her in the other! Albus isn't any help, he just says that he refuses to pick sides! James just tells me to ignore the pair of you and make you both grow up, the other guys either tell me to dump Dominique or they tell me to drop you -" I ranted. I really was fed up of the way my _best friend _and my _girlfriend_ had been treating me, and each other.

"Alright! I get it! Poor you, you're stuck in the middle of us two and nobody else in the family is helping you." Rose rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. The bell rang and a surprised looking Professor Vector looked at the many muggle clocks on the wall before dismissing us. Rose and I collected our things and walked slowly out of the room and down the corridor, heading towards lunch.

"Well the family is helping me; Lily suggested locking you both in a room together -"

"We'd kill each other."

"Fred said to just ignore you both."

"We'd kill you."

"Molly said to write your parents."

"What are we, toddlers?"

"Judging by the way you're acting? Yeah. Louis said to write to your Grandmother."

"She'd kill the pair of us."

"So every suggestion ends in murder? Wow, guess I am a Malfoy afterall." I laughed, making Rose laugh too. As we reached the Great Hall I quickly scanned for Dominique, she wasn't at the Gryffindor table, nor the Ravenclaw table with Louis. She was sat at the top of the Slytherin table talking with Bex.

"What's that about?" Rose asked me as she noticed where I was looking. "Lauren and Amanda will kill her if she's over there." She added as we walked over to the Gryffindor table, I made sure I sat so I could face Dominique.

"Those two are friends." I shrugged, Albus and the other sixth years came to join us.

"Who two are friends?" Albus asked as he sat beside me. "Dominique and Bex." I nodded over to where the two of them had both burst out laughing.

"Bex?" Liam looked up from his plate and turned his head so he could see her. "She's hanging around with Dominique? Does that mean she'll be hanging around with us?" He seemed a little excited, but then I realized he was bound too. He was perhaps the closest to Bex since they knew each other before Hogwarts, he was fuming with me when I cheated on her.

"No." Rose snorted. I wasn't the only person who shot her a look. "Well has Dominique hung out with anyone of us lately?" She defended herself.

"Who's fault is that Rose? I'm beginning to see a pattern here; Bex and Scorpius were happy until you meddled -" Liam teased Rose.

"Whoa! You know what happened, _he_ chased me!"

"And Scorpius and Dominique were happy until you accused her of banging Jolly. Plans backfired now though hasn't it?" He carried on as if he hadn't heard her. I rolled my eyes and watched Dominique as the others laughed.

She seemed happy enough sat with Bex, laughing at whatever Bex was telling her. I felt myself tense when I saw Lauren and Amanda walk in the Great Hall, but they took one look at Dominique sat at their table, looked at each other and silently walked down to the bottom of their table.

Dominique seemed so sense my gaze though because she turned away from Bex and met my eye, smiling broadly at me. I saw Bex lean towards Dominique and whisper something, Dominique looked at her for a second, looked back at me and nodded quickly.

"Earth to Scorpius?" Albus was waving his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. "Alright, stop thinking about my cousin and listen!" He moaned, making the others laugh.

"Hard not to think about your cousin when she's that hot." I shrugged, I looked towards the Slytherin table again but sighed when I saw both Bex and Dominique had gone.

"Gross." Albus wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes at me. "But anyway, what are you doing on Saturday? Hogsmeade?" Albus reminded me.

I smiled when I remembered I had a date planned with Dominique. "I'm taking your hot cousin on a date." I smirked at him, making some of the guys whistle and the girls giggle. Except Albus who rolled his eyes and Rose who never said anything, she just ate her food in silence.

"Really? Which cousin is that then?" I smiled at Dominique's voice and turned on the bench to see her stood behind me with a very uncomfortable looking Bex. "Molly? No, too studious for you. Hmm, Roxy? Nah too young." She giggled as she dropped on to the bench in the space beside me, she took Bex's arm and made her sit on her other side.

"Must be Lucy. I can see that; she's a prankster, a good laugh, doesn't take herself too seriously..." She teased me. She leant in close and snaked her arm over my shoulders. "So what are we doing on this date then?"

"It's a surprise." I smirked down at her, I bent my head at the same time she tilted hers back. Just as we were about to kiss she laughed and pulled her head back.

"Ooh! So close!" She clicked her fingers and shook her head.

"Rookie mistake. Dominique _hates_ surprises." Albus muttered, I turned my head to see all of my friends sat watching the two of us with smirks on their faces, except Rose who still had not said a single word and hadn't looked up from her plate.

"Well you'll like this one. I promise." I nodded to Dominique who shrugged and picked my fork up. "That just means you don't know what we're doing yet." She looked up at me before she helped herself to my lunch.

"Dom? Can I borrow some parchment?" Bex asked in a bored tone. Dominique didn't look away from me when she answered her.

"In my bag." She kicked her bag from under the table. "Come on then Malfoy. What are we doing?" Dominique giggled again, this time stabbing a piece of pasta on my plate and putting it in my mouth.

"Lunch. We're going for lunch, my treat." I nodded.

I'd take her to lunch. Not just lunch in the Three Broomsticks though, it would be special.

"Lunch?" Dominique dropped the fork, took her arm back and looked at me like I was crazy. "The surprise is you're taking me to lunch? Very romantic." She rolled her eyes and didn't look very impressed.

I smirked at her and picked my fork back up. "Trust me." I nodded at her. She looked hesitant at first but then she sighed, nodded and took my fork off me.

"_I_ trusted him once." I turned to look at Bex to see she hadn't even looked up from whatever she was writing. Rose was glaring at her plate, Dominique was laughing quietly, but that was more at Rose than at me, and all the others were smiling and laughing silently at their plates.

Great. Bex is back.

* * *

><p>It was just after midnight, technically Saturday morning and I had dragged James and Albus out of their beds and out on to the school grounds with me.<p>

"Why are we here?" Albus asked me groggily. "It's midnight. I want to sleep." He yawned.

"Because you two are helping me set up my date with Dom. Come on." I pushed the two of them towards the Whomping Willow, I made sure _I _was the one who froze the tree for them, otherwise they'd have probably blew it up and we'd all be in trouble with their parents. A seriously angry Ginny Potter is the most scariest thing I have ever seen.

"Wait, what?" James called back as he led the way through the tunnel. "_We_ are setting _your_ date up? With _our_ cousin?" I didn't have to see his face to know he was looking seriously confused.

"Yes. Hurry up, I want to be back before dawn." I rolled my eyes and called up the tunnel. I ignored their protests and just urged them to hurry up the tunnel.

"Dawn? Scor, tell me we're going back to bed at some point? Selena is dragging me into _every_ shop tomorrow _and_ Puddifoots. Come on dude." James moaned as he held a hand out to help me up from the tunnel entrance in the Shrieking Shack.

"If we hurry we will be." I shrugged. "And how whipped are you?"

"Says the guy who's dragged his brothers out of bed to help him set a date up?" James raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Alright! What are we doing? Restoration? Decoration? Candles, flowers all that jazz? I know I'm Dominique's favorite cousin but I don't really know what she's in to. You know, in _that_ department." Albus shuddered as he took his wand out and walked round the room, kicking broken bits of furniture out of his way.

"We're not stopping here." I told him, I held my arm out so I could side-along them. They'd never been before so I'd have to bring them in past the wards myself.

"Well, where are we going then?" James asked, both he and Albus took my arm though. I took a deep breath and looked at the pair of them for a couple of seconds each before I answered his question.

"Malfoy Manor."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? :D<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Thank you so much! The response was amazing!  
>Now, this chapter is longer than usual, I think it's the longest one I've ever uploaded on to this site full stop haha!<br>speedsONEandONLY...I hope you like what I've done with it and what I've done with you...dont' worry. Your moments coming up soon ;)  
><em>THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF A VIOLENT &amp; SEXUAL NATURE (sort of.) IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE, YOUNG OR DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE READING THIS, well then just wait for the next chapter I suppose.<br>_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Peter! Stop it!" <em>

_"Peter! No! I don't want too!" _

_"PETER! Please! NO! I don't want too!"_

_"No!"_

_"NO!" _

_Peter was laying on the floor, not moving and hardly breathing, his breath coming out in slow wheezes. I was covered in blood, in my hair from when I ran my hands through it, all over my body as I tried to wipe it off me. Peter's legs were both bent and shaped oddly, his hand was five times the size of the other, not a single patch of skin was normal colored. His face was swollen, covered in blood and hardly recognizable. I sobbed quietly as I watched him, watched his chest slowly rise and slowly fall, watching the pattern get more random and less repetitive as the minutes crept by._

_"What have I done?" It dawned on me when he moved his none bruised hand a fraction of an inch towards me what I did. "Oh no!" I jumped up, grabbed the nearest dressing gown, not caring that it too was covered in Peter's blood, unlocked the bathroom door and ran into the corridors._

_"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I ran down the empty corridor until I saw somebody, luckily it was a teacher who I saw first. "Madam Patrice, come quickly!" Without giving her a chance to ask what I was yelling about, or for her to register I was covered in blood, I sprinted back to the bathroom. Other students were now stood in the corridors, pointing and whispering about the bloodied hand prints on the walls and doors. When they saw me they all parted and lined the walls, allowing me space to run back into the bathroom. I heard the whispers and yells about how I was dressed and what I was covered in but I ignored them._

_"Madam Patrice, Peter -" Madam Patrice didn't wait to hear my explanation, she just pushed me aside once she was Peter crumpled on the floor. She barked instructions to the nearest student to go and get help._

_Within minutes every teacher, and student, was either in the bathroom or stood in the corridor. Somebody conjured up a stretcher to get Peter to the hospital wing, nobody really paid me much notice, for now at least._

_When they levitated Peter on to the stretcher, he woke up and tried to sit up, crying out in pain at the same time._

_"Mr. Daveson! Mr. Daveson? Can you calm down -" Madam Patrice's efforts were stopped when he lifted his none-bruised hand and pointed it in my direction._

_"She did this." He coughed out, ignoring the blood that trickled down his chin as he choked on his words. As one, every single person in that room and in the doorway turned their heads to look at me. Most of the teachers just clearly noticed I was covered in blood because most of them looked shocked. "She tried to kill me!" Peter managed to choke out again, this time instead of pointing he just fell back on the stretcher._

_The whispers of the other students hit me first;_

_"Domi Weasley!" _

_"She's naked! They've been sleeping together!"_

_"She's covered in his blood!"_

_"Poor Peter." _

_That last one tipped me over the edge; as soon as I heard a girl shout that from the corridor I lost it. I let out a scream, which was half a sob, and just ran at Peter. I didn't care that every teacher in the school was within spitting distance of the two of us, I didn't care that two teachers were stood right by his side, I didn't care that I was only wearing a blood stained bathrobe. All I cared about was getting my hands round Peter's throat and squeezing every last ounce of air out of his worthless body._

My eyes snapped open at that moment, everything coming flooding back at me. Me running at Peter, the caretaker, Mr. Johnson having to grab hold of me, all the other students in the corridor gasping and talking loudly over what happened.

"Dominique?" I quickly looked around until I saw the person who was talking to me. Larnie, Emily, Mia and Erin were stood at the foot of my bed, all of them looking worried. Rose was sat on her own bed, looking in my direction with a blank face.

"What?" I snapped, getting out of bed and throwing my covers away from me. I paused when I noticed that they, and myself, were covered in sweat. I grabbed my wand and waved it over the bed, cleaning the bedding. "What do you want?" I snapped again, looking at each girl, excluding Rose.

"Are you alright?" Mia asked me gently. "You were thrashing around for at least five minutes, we were going to wake you but Rose said -"

"Yeah? What did Rose say?" I snapped again, sending a glare in Rose's direction. She looked at me with a glare of her own. "_I_ said to leave you. If they woke you up you'd have been mortified. I don't know why I bothered now." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. I didn't answer her, I just sent her another glare and stormed into the bathroom.

With a wave of my wand I made sure the door was locked before I stood under the shower head. The hot water relaxed me a little, it also washed away the film of sweat that was clinging to my skin. I sighed when I realized I left my bathroom stuff in my trunk and just reached for the nearest bottle of shampoo, not really caring who's it was.

"Fucking perfect." I snapped, throwing the bottle at the wall when I smelt the strawberry scent. "Five other girls use this bathroom, and I pick Rose's shampoo?"

Not wanting to stress myself out any more I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel.

"Does she always have nightmares?" I heard Emily ask from the other side of the door.

"I don't know, she's normally the first one awake." Larnie said.

"She seemed pretty freaked out. I swear I heard her say the name Peter -" Somebody else commented, was that Mia?

"Peter? That's the guy she put in hospital -" Erin gasped.

"Hey! Stop it, if she hears you, she'll have no problem in putting all of _you _in hospital. She probably just had a bad dream and waking up to see you four stood round her bed surprised her." I got a little shocked when I heard Rose defend me. "Dominique doesn't appreciate people worrying about her. She thinks it makes her look weak and vulnerable. I'm going to have breakfast with Albus, I'll tell him and if he's worried then we should be worried." I imagined her roll her eyes and look all high and mighty. She must have gotten up and left because it was a few seconds until the next person spoke again.

"I don't care what Rose says." Erin said. "She loves Dominique, otherwise she wouldn't have practically jumped out of bed to check on her."

"I know, I can't believe she dived back to bed when Dominique came round." Larnie scoffed.

I didn't really want to hear anymore so I wrapped the towel round myself and opened the door. The other girls all stopped talking and smiled at me. I nodded back at them and grabbed some clothes from my trunk before walking back into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Dominique?" James snapped his fingers in front of my eyes, getting my attention. I looked round to see that he, Selena, Amelia, Mia, Emily, Sean, Fred, Erin, Albus, Rose, Molly, Harrison, Scorpius, Lily, Lucy, Hugo and Louis were sat around me. Albus and Rose must have moved to sit near me because when I walked into the Great Hall I made sure I sat away from the two of them, and all of the others weren't at the table when I sat down.<p>

"What?" I looked at James, who was sat directly opposite from me. "Sorry, what did you say?" Everybody but Rose, Mia, Emily and Erin laughed at that; Rose just looked at her plate and the other three all glanced at each other.

"I _said_, are you coming home for Easter?" James rolled his eyes and asked me.

"Oh." I wanted to say that I wasn't going home for Easter. The farther away from my father and sister, the better. "Yeah. I'm going home. Why?"

"Just checking, we all are too and Gran will be pretty excited that all of us are coming home for Easter lunch." James shrugged.

"Easter lunch?" I raised an eyebrow, I haven't heard of _that_ excuse in years. "She still use that excuse?"

"Yeah, every year. This year though, we get to bring _guests_." Lucy laughed and wiggled her eyebrows. "Well that's what Gran said. Is anybody actually bringing a date?" Lucy looked at the family members.

"I am." James grinned at Selena who smiled back.

"Well I _was_ hoping to stay here this holiday and use the spare time to revise -" Molly began before Lucy yawned in her face and held a hand up.

"So, James is bringing Selena, Aunt Ginny is going to _love_ that -" Lucy began.

"Your mother not like Selena?" I looked at James, who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It's not that -" He began before Lily giggled and shut him up.

"Mum doesn't like that her _baby Jamesie_ is all loved up!" She mocked him, reaching over the table to ruffle his hair. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Carry on Lucy." I looked at my younger cousin who rolled her own eyes this time.

"Molly wants to stay here but Gran will come and get her, herself if she even asks. Lily and Lysander will be all loved up, Hugo thinks girls are still icky, the less said about Rose's love life the better." I smirked at Lucy's comments and glanced at Rose, who oddly enough was smirking herself. Hugo flicked a piece of toast at Lucy who just laughed at him.

"Albus will no doubt find some whore to bring, Fred...hmm." Lucy looked at Fred, who just looked back at her with a blank expression. "Fred is undecided on whether he likes guys or girls." She finally shrugged, making the others laugh at _him_ this time.

"Roxanne is in the same boat as Hugh. Dominique and Scorpius are all loved up. Uncle Bill is going to be as thrilled as Ginny." Lucy commented, I wasn't sure if she was talking to just me any more, or if she was talking to the group as a whole. Either way I rolled my eyes at her comment about my Dad.

"He can go ride a Hippogriff for all I care." I shrugged. She didn't acknowledge my comment though and just carried on.

"I think I might see what Danny Jordan is up to." Lucy muttered, more to herself than to the others. "That just leaves _you_ Loverboy." She turned to Louis, who was sat on my right, being extremely quiet. Everybody else looked to Louis too, who didn't even look up from his plate.

"Louis? Don't be rude, I'm making fun of you here." Lucy picked the toast Hugo flicked at her and threw it at Louis, who rolled his eyes and looked up. He sent a weak glare at our cousin and sighed.

"Alright! I was thinking of asking..." He gulped and looked back at his plate. I smirked when he realized what he was going to say, I glanced to Amelia who was sat inbetween Lucy and Sean. "I was going to ask Anna Avery if she wanted to come -"

"My sister? No way!" Amelia laughed. "Oh, I cannot wait to see what sort of reaction Amanda has when she finds that out!" She cackled, making the others all laugh too. I looked at Louis though, he was the only one except from me not to laugh. When the others started up their own conversations I kept looking at Louis, who was either focusing on his plate or was sat sneaking glances over at the Slytherin table where Anna Avery was sat with some of her friends, including Roxanne.

"Babe?" Scorpius was sat on my other side and gently nudged me, getting my attention. "Are you alright? You seem a bit distracted." He noted.

"I'm fine." I shrugged weakly.

"Are you sure? If you're not up to it, we can re-arrange the date -" Scorpius began to tell me quietly.

"Like hell she will!" James snapped, I looked away from Scorpius to see James and Albus both glaring at the pair of us. "Dude, if she bails on you after you dragged us out of bed last night to set everything up, I will kill the pair of you!" James continued, ignoring the obvious looks to shut up that Scorpius was giving him.

"Seriously, if _she_ doesn't go, we will." Albus shrugged, nodding to James and himself.

"Shut up!" Scorpius looked at the pair of them and then looked back at me, making the others laugh once more. "It's fine if you don't want too -"

"No, I'm still coming. I may not be up for much conversation but I'll still come." I smiled at him, I ignored the looks the girls in my year were giving each other, I ignored Albus all together and I didn't even acknowledge the brief glance Rose shot my way.

"Good, oh. Do you want to shop for a bit and then go? We have all day so...?" Scorpius asked me.

"I need to go get a few things, and I want to speak to Chris." I told Scorpius, like everybody else my gaze landed on Rose when I finished. Her spoon froze in her bowl and after a few minutes she looked up to meet my eye.

"Girls -" Molly attempted to tell us what to do but she didn't even know what to say.

"Could you go straight there? I'm going to see him and I'd rather not be interrupted." Rose asked me quietly before she returned back to her bowl. At the same time everybody else looked back at me, completely shocked at what Rose just said.

"Um, yeah. No problem." I answered her, in a voice as quiet as hers. "I'll meet you outside George's shop at noon. I need to ask Bex something." I nodded to Scorpius when I saw Bex walk through the doorways. I didn't give anybody time to comment or do anything before I stood up and made my way over to the Slytherin table.

I saw Goyle and Avery at the same time they both saw me. I expected them to glare and sneer at me but what they actually did surprised me, Goyle looked at Avery who shook her head once and looked away from me. Goyle then looked back at me for a second before she returned to her breakfast.

What was that about? _I _am going into _their_ territory, they have the right to be hostile.

"Morning." I smiled at Bex as I dropped into the seat on her left.

"You're awfully chipper this morning." Bex noted with a raised eyebrow. "What gives?"

"Nothing, I just thought I'd come and see my dear friend and keep her company." I smiled at Bex again.

"What do you want, Dominique?" Bex smirked and shook her head as she poured two cups of tea out for the two of us.

"I need a Dreamless Sleep potion. I suck at that potion and would most likely end up killing myself." I sighed and admitted.

"Go to Pomfrey, oh word round the common room this morning is that she's retiring and at the beginning of next month she's getting an apprentice healer coming in to train with her." Bex told me with a nod and a gasp. I rolled my eyes and sighed at her enthusiasm for school gossip.

"Pomfrey won't give me it unless I tell her why." I didn't really care about Pomfrey and her new apprentice healer.

"If you want me to make it, you have to tell me why." Bex smirked again and shrugged. I sighed and scowled at her. Looking round I saw that nobody was really paying much attention to the two of us, except Scorpius who was watching us two carefully. I met his gaze and just looked at him.

"Alright, if you two are going to eye-fuck, can you do it somewhere else? I'm trying to have breakfast." Bex moaned when she saw who I was looking at. "If I'm making the potion to stop you having _dreams_ about Malfoy then -"

"No!" I looked around and sighed again. Bex really was the only friend I had in this school. "Look, I've been having nightmares about what happened in France." I admitted quietly, looking round to see if Goyle or one of her friends heard me.

Bex nodded slowly; she didn't know what exactly happened in France, I didn't tell her and she didn't ask. She mentioned it to me once, but just said she heard the rumors that Goyle and Avery spread. "Alright, it doesn't take long. Come to my dormitory and I'll make you a batch." She stood up, surprising me.

"Whoa, are you crazy?" I pulled her back down and looked round the Slytherin table, the majority of the table were openly glaring at me. The exceptions being Roxanne and some of her friends, the Avery sisters and Goyle. "If I go to your common room, they will kill me."

"Are you afraid of them?" Bex raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"No, I'm just not stupid, arrogant or hopeful enough to think if two hundred students wanted to jump me, I'd get out on top!" I hissed at her, sending glares back to the people who were glaring at me. Bex rolled her eyes and stood up anyway.

"Come on, just trust me." When I hesitated Bex rolled her eyes again and sort of dragged me out of my chair. Accepting that she clearly wasn't taking no for an answer I sighed and followed her.

We walked in silence out the hall and down to the dungeons, passing the Potions classroom until we reached a corridor with a dead end.

"Um, are you lost?" I looked at Bex who just raised one eyebrow and shook her head.

"Marvolo." She said clearly, looking at a patch of bare wall. I went to open my mouth, until the wall slid open to reveal a very cozy looking room. Everywhere you looked, it was green. Green furniture, green lights, green tapestries, green robes scattered over the backs of the chairs.

"Nice." I nodded, looking round the messy common room. Bex didn't answer, she just led the way over to a staircase, I noticed how she completely ignored the other students and how they barely acknowledged her being in the room. Bex led me up the stairs and took me into a room labeled 'Sixth Year Girls.'

There was only five beds in this room, and they were all neatly made. Bex walked over to the one underneath a window and pulled a small cauldron out from under the bed. While the room was empty I looked round.

Three beds were against one wall and the other two were against the opposite wall. Bex's bed was against the wall with three beds.

"What is the other girl called?" I asked, nodding to the bed closest to the door. Bex didn't look up from her trunk as she answered me. "Carly Wilkinson."

I nodded and moved to the two beds, not getting surprised to see that Goyle and Avery's beds were together. On the bedside table to what was obviously Avery's bed, was a framed photo of herself, Anna, her mother, for who she looked too much alike, and a man who had similarities to Amelia. I couldn't help but notice that Amelia wasn't in this photo.

On Goyle's bedside table there was a photograph of her, a man, a woman and a young boy. "Who's this?" I asked Bex, she briefly glanced up before she returned to her trunk.

"Lauren's younger brother Vinnie. He's coming to Hogwarts next year, that's her parents. I think they are called Greg and Tracy." I nodded and moved over to her bed. On her bedside table she had a photograph of what was clearly her family. She was sat in the middle of a man and a woman, with four girls and two boys all sat or stood around them.

"Is this your family?" I asked her, picking the photograph up. Everybody was smiling in the photo, except Bex and who I'm assuming is, her father.

"Yeah, that's me and my parents and my brothers and sisters." She muttered, barely glancing at them.

"You have _six_ siblings? Wow, that's a lot." She didn't answer me, she just shrugged.

"Do you get on with them?" I asked her quietly.

"Kim, Robyn, Drake and Dylan I do yeah. Sophie and Jessica, the identical twins, I don't get on with. They left last year and...well, Amanda and Amelia get on better than us three." She answered, she wasn't really looking at me she was just adding ingredients into the cauldron and stirring it intently.

"How old are your other siblings?" I asked her, they all looked alike, Bex was a younger version of her mother and the twins were the only children who seemed to inherit their fathers black hair.

"The twins are nineteen, Dylan is twenty one, Robyn is twenty four, Drake is twenty six and Kim is twenty six too. She's older than him but they were in the same year at school." Bex looked up to tell me, she pointed each sibling out.

"I think Robyn and your sister are friends. I know Kim and Teddy Lupin used to date and Drake and Teddy are really close friends." She smirked when I scowled at the mention of Victoire. "You and your sister not get along either?"

"Me and my sister hate each other. We literally can barely stand to be in the same room as one another. One of the reasons I taught Louis to play piano over Christmas break was to piss Saint Vic off." I told Bex, who laughed and shook her head.

"Well, there's only me that lives at home but on holidays and family occasions when everybody comes, the twins and I usually either fight, then my other sisters get involved and tell the twins to back off, or we ignore each other to keep Mum sane." Bex shrugged. "It's nearly ready."

I nodded and looked back at the photo of Bex's family, I noticed that her mother had her arm round her shoulders and was pulling her close, but Bex's father was sat with both hands in his lap and wasn't even touching Bex in anyway at all.

* * *

><p>Bex made me the potion and decided to walk with me to Hogsmeade so I could meet Scorpius for out date. She didn't say anything else about her family so I dropped it.<p>

"How come Goyle and Avery aren't saying or doing anything too me?" I asked Bex once we were out of the dungeons. When we were on our way out of the dorm room, the other Slytherin girls walked in, Imogen and Clare both glared and sneered at me but Goyle and Avery didn't even look at me and just walked over to their own beds.

"Remember I told you they spent the entire night talking about you last week?" Bex grinned and looked at me. "Well, Amanda was saying that she promised Anna she wouldn't upset or do anything to Louis any more than she already had. Lauren tried to fight against it but Amanda made her swear she wouldn't do anything too him, or you."

"Me? I can fight my own battles -"

"That's why, she said Anna got a little scared when she learned that you were fighting with her and she got angry to learn Amanda and Amelia were fighting with each other over her. She made her promise to leave you alone." Bex told me, a little bit more serious than her last comment.

It made sense I suppose; Anna is only a kid, she obviously loves and adores both her sisters and she clearly likes my brother.

"Well, while I appreciate the thought, I can take care of myself." I shrugged, Bex didn't say anything, she just nodded once. "Speaking of Louis." I nodded ahead of us. We were in the entrance hall and Louis was walking ahead of us by himself.

"Hey Loverboy!" I called, making several people snicker and laugh when Louis' cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Where are you going alone? Did Avery stand you up?" I asked him, he stopped walking when he turned and saw me walking towards him. "No, I'm meeting her outside Uncle George's shop at twelve. Where's Scorpius?" He asked me, smiling slightly to Bex.

"Meeting me outside George's shop at twelve too." I smiled down at him. "So, are you nervous?" I asked him quietly, he looked at Bex briefly before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, Bex? I'll see you later." I nodded to Louis who was looking at the floor, taking the hint Bex nodded and walked ahead of us.

"Alright bro, let's hear it." I put my arm around Louis and started walking slowly down through the grounds. "Why are you nervous? Is this your first date?" I guessed when he shrugged again.

"Yeah, but that's not it. It's Anna. She's Anna Avery." He admitted with a deep sigh. "Avery. Like the Avery that made my life hell for the past several years." He refused to meet my gaze and just stared ahead.

"So you're worried about Amanda?" I guessed, I took his silence as a yes.

"Well don't be; Bex told me that Anna made Amanda promise not to do anything to you." I smiled at him. "And if she did, I'd kill her." I added softly, Louis turned his head to look at me, meeting my gaze.

"I never thanked you did I?" We stopped walking, letting the other students go round us and just stood facing each other. "Not properly anyway. You scared them away, you scared them all away." He completely surprised me by reaching out and hugged me. I think that was the first time since we could both walk and talk that we've hugged each other.

"No problem kiddo, you're my brother. I'd do anything for you." I promised him as we pulled away.

"Even get along with Dad and Victoire?" Louis raised his eyebrows and trumped me. "Dad takes me to the Quidditch matches during the Summer right? I know he'd take you if you wanted to come. Harry and Percy take Lucy and Lily -"

"I don't want to though Lou." I shrugged, I started walking again, making Louis walk quickly to follow me. "So, you nervous for the date?" I asked him, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

"A little, this is my first ever date. What do I do?" He sheepishly asked me. I had to bite my lip and look away so I didn't laugh.

"Well, don't get her pregnant. Don't get her drunk -"

"Funny! Come on Domino, help me." I stopped at the name that Dad used to call me. I forgot that when I was really young, and when Louis was first starting to talk properly he used to call me it too. Dominique and Victoire aren't really easy names for toddlers to say, so he called us Domino and Vicky.

"Alright; if she puts her hand on top of the table and leaves it there it means she wants you to hold it. Don't cup hands, put your fingers inbetween hers. When you walk her back to her common room, make sure you do no matter what she says, if she lingers it means she wants a kiss. Don't snog or try to snog if she doesn't want too. Let her make the first move in that area." I told him, he nodded at each instruction and didn't even blush. "Walk at the same pace she does, oh! When you hold hands and are walking, use your thumb to tickle the palm of her hand. That is so sweet." I added.

"Domino? Were you this nervous on your first date?" Louis asked me. I bit my lip to stop myself answering for a second before deciding to be honest with him.

"Well Lou, I can't remember my first date. I got hammered and we passed out until the next morning." I admitted, Louis turned to look at me but didn't say anything.

"How old were you when that happened?"

"Twelve, not one of my finer moments I know." I shrugged. I have a colorful past but I'm not ashamed of it, and even though there is certain aspects of it that I regret, I still wouldn't change anything.

Well, maybe a few things.

* * *

><p>I ignored the stares the other students were giving Chris and I as we stood behind his counter talking. Most of them were whispering and even pointing in our direction, clearly Rose's accusations were still flying about.<p>

"So what have you got planned for today?" Chris asked me quietly.

"Got a date with Scorpius." I smiled at him.

"Ooh, very nice. So Red didn't wreck that for you? I wrote to her, explaining and she's meeting me here -"

"I know, she asked me to come speak to you first so I didn't interrupt." I cut him off and rolled my eyes with a smirk. "I actually have to go. I just came to tell you to have another go with Rose. She really isn't that bad, normally." I smiled at him before I put my coat back on and walked out of the shop. As I opened the door and walked out, Rose went to walk in.

"Oh, um, sorry." She muttered when she walked into me. I didn't say anything, I just moved out of her way so she could get past. While her back was turned I looked at Chris to see he only had eyes for Rose. "I'll see you later, Chris!" I called, he either didn't hear me or he just didn't want to answer.

Hogsmeade wasn't as busy as I expected it to be on a school-weekend. The weather really was putting a downer on things, the snow that had started probably scared a few students back into the warmth of the castle. I saw Louis stood outside of George's shop, looking up and down the street casually. I snorted when I checked my watch to see it was only fifteen minutes to twelve.

"Relax Lou, she still has fifteen minutes." I teased him when I walked past. He didn't answer me, he just smirked and pointed to the shop window. Scorpius was stood in George's shop near the window checking his watch.

I laughed and walked in the shop, sneaking up to stand right behind Scorpius. "Are you waiting for somebody?" I asked Scorpius, who jumped when he saw me. The shop was busy, it seemed every student who came to the village decided to take refuge in here. I could see a handful of adults in orange robes scattered around the store, looking extremely stressed. Uncle George was stood at the till, laughing and joking with students as he served them.

"Well, I was waiting for my girlfriend." Scorpius muttered as he bent his head slightly. "But she seems to have stood me up." He tutted, putting an arm around my neck and pulling my closer to him.

"Well, what a bitch." I mocked with a little smile on my face. "I'll have to fix your broken heart." I muttered, I closed the small gab between our faces and started kissing him softly. I giggled slightly when I felt his tongue trail over mine, I opened my mouth to let him have access. We seemed to forget we were stood in a crowded shop because we both got lost in that kiss, I wrapped my other arm around his neck and he put his hand at the small of my back, pulling my closer.

"Ahem!" A couple of minutes later, Scorpius jumped away from me at the sound of a very deep cough, I rolled my eyes and turned to see my father, Teddy, Uncles Charlie, George and Ron stood with my Aunts Angelina and Ginny. Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Teddy and Aunt Ginny were obviously trying not to laugh as Dad glared at me, Uncle Charlie glared at Scorpius and Uncle Ron was grinning smugly at Dad. "Dominique, your in a crowded shop with most of your family stood round you!" Dad hissed at me. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Well if you don't like it don't look!" I hissed back, sending a glare back at him. "And, fine. We'll go somewhere else." I shrugged and took Scorpius's hand. We turned for the door but Aunt Ginny stopped us.

"Wait!" I wanted to carry on walking but Scorpius stopped and turned to look at his 'mother.'

"Yeah?" He smiled at her, I rolled my eyes at the slight blush he had. Honestly, like any of these dare lecture us on kissing. _They_ are all parents afterall.

"When did this happen?" Aunt Ginny smiled and pointed to our hands.

"A couple of weeks ago." I shrugged. "Cory, come on, we have to go." I tried to rush him but he just raised an eyebrow.

"You don't even know what we're doing. _I'm _surprising _you_." He laughed, making several of the adults laugh too. I just shrugged and pulled him a little bit. "Fine, I'll write you sometime during the week, Ginny." Scorpius nodded to Aunt Ginny who smiled and nodded back to him.

"Dominique." I stopped at Dad's voice but I didn't turn to look at him. "Write your mother. She misses you." I wanted to laugh at him, but that would probably start a fight and through the window I could see Louis stood talking to Anna. He probably didn't even know that our Dad was in the shop. Instead I just nodded.

"See, Bill, Ginny. I told you we'd see one of your kids sneaking around with a boy or girl before mine." Ron's smug voice did make me turn round though.

"Well actually, Uncle Ron, I'd go next door. I bet that right now, Chris and Rose are snogging too." I smirked and bit my lip to keep from laughing when he practically turned purple.

"Come on, I want to do a little shopping before we go to where ever this date is going to be at." I told Scorpius who just laughed and followed me out of the shop.

* * *

><p>Scorpius still wouldn't tell me where exactly we were going, he just shook his head when I walked towards the Three Broomsticks, laughed when I walked to that little cafe with the pink walls and rolled his eyes when I pointed to the Hogs Head. With nowhere else around he just held his hand out to me. "Trust me." He smiled at me, ignoring the feeling of concrete in my stomach I took his hand and closed my eyes the same time he did. I tried to ignore the feeling of being dragged through a tight tube and smiled when I felt my feet slam on to hard floor.<p>

I opened my eyes and gasped; we were stood in the very large garden of a huge house. I'd only ever seen a couple of houses the same size as this and only one bigger, Chris's parents had a house this size and Lottie's parents house was bigger. This building was beautiful though, the walls were a light grey colour with hundreds of windows, that were all bright and clear. We were stood on a drive, behind us I could see an extremely large set of gates that looked to be solid iron. "Where are we?" I breathed, taking in the vast gardens as well as the house. Even though it was the middle of January, the gardens had flowers that were still in full-bloom and fountains that still had running water.

"Malfoy Manor." Scorpius admitted quietly, he was still holding my hand. He squeezed it gently and began to walk towards the house. The large oak doors opened as soon as we stepped onto the top step that led to the doors. "My parents signed everything over to me, didn't they?" He reminded me.

"Of course, they're in America." I muttered, completely ashamed of myself that I forgot all about his problems. Some girlfriend I am.

"Last night, or this morning, James, Albus and me came here and cleaned the place up. My parents had only been here for a few days, apparently they moved to America last Summer but only made things final over the Christmas holidays." He told me as he led me down a long hallway, with many closed doors on either side. The spaces between the doors had portraits hung up too, several of them were empty. "This place, along with others, belongs to me now. I thought you might like to get away from everybody for a few hours." Scorpius muttered, he stopped outside a set of double doors. After a quick glance at me he turned the handles and pushed them both open.

It was clearly a sitting room, it held several large, comfy looking sofas and a few arm chairs, all set around a fireplace which had a roaring fire warming the entire room up. I noticed a small table with several covered trays on it. "I instructed the Manor's house-elves not to come back to the house until later tonight. We're alone." Scorpius told me.

I raised a brow and smirked at him, dropping his hand and walking into the room, looking round. "Should I be impressed or scared? We're all alone in this big house? Sweet or sinister?" I teased him, he laughed and walked up to me, taking my few shopping bags out of my hand and putting them on a sofa. "Can I take your jacket?" He asked me, I rolled my eyes but pulled it off and threw it at him.

"So what's for lunch? I'm starving." I walked over to the table with the trays on and inspected everything, removing the covers. I heard Scorpius walk up behind me and smiled when he put his hands on the table, pinning me against it. I turned round and put a hand on each of his shoulders. "So...we're alone?" I asked him, not looking at anything but his eyes. He nodded slowly, keeping his face straight.

"Not a soul around for miles." He whispered. I didn't say anything, I just stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing my lips to his. I felt his hands go to my waist and was a little surprised when he picked me up, I didn't mind though. I just grinned into the kiss and wrapped my legs round him.

I don't know how, but pretty soon we ended up laying on one of the sofas, with our hands roaming everywhere. "Scorpius." I whispered, pulling away from his mouth for a second. "Scorpius, I'm not doing anything on a sofa." That got attention, he looked up from kissing my cheek and sat a little straighter.

"Um, well, we could go upstairs if you like. I mean, only if you want too -" He mumbled nervously. I giggled and sat up as well, taking his hand and looking him in the eye.

"I want to." He didn't say anything, he just smiled and stood up, leading me out of the room.

* * *

><p>I ignored the banging on the door, and I definetly ignored Scorpius trying shouting my name. I just wanted to get out of this house, I just wanted to lock myself in my dormitory. I just wanted to stop crying.<p>

"Dominique! Will you please open this door?" Scorpius shouted, it showed how concerned he was really; it was _his_ bedroom we were in, _his_ bed we were on,_ his _bathroom I ran in, crying my eyes out, and yet he still didn't use his wand to unlock the door. "Dom, look I'm not mad or anything. I'm just worried." He added softly.

I still ignored him though and just tightened my grip around my legs and bit my lip tighter to stop from crying out loud.

I thought I was comfortable enough to go through with it. I thought that if I got a little bit scared or wary, I'd be able to ignore it and just face the fears head on.

How wrong I was.

We were laid on his bed, arms around each other, kissing. Kissing hotter and more passionate than we had ever before, I tugged at his shirt until he pulled it off and I unzipped his jeans and undid the button on them and pulled them down until he kicked them off. He pulled my shirt off at the same time I kicked my jeans off, he was just about to unhook my bra when I froze.

It wasn't even remotely similar to the situation with Peter. Nothing about the two moments were anything alike, but something, I have no idea what it was, brought it all back. Scorpius's hands weren't his, they were Peter's. I wasn't kissing Scorpius, I was kissing Peter. I wasn't trailing my fingers up and down Scorpius's back, it was Peter.

We weren't in Scorpius's bedroom, we were in Beauxbatons' bathroom.

"Dominique! _Please_ come out? Look, if you don't then I'm going to go to the castle and get Bex or Albus. Just please answer me?" He called, he sounded really desperate. I noted with a pang that his last resort was to go get somebody I might be more comfortable with, not to enter his own bathroom without my permission.

Taking in a long, deep breath, I stood up and unlocked the door. I refused to look in the direction of the mirror and I ignored that my entire body was shaking with cold.

"Dom!" Scorpius sighed in relief but then straight away grabbed the cover of the bed when he saw I was shivering. "Are you ok? Are you ill?" He asked me, he hesitated before placing his hands on my shoulders and guided me over to the sofa in front of his fireplace. I'm glad he thought that was better than going back over to the bed.

"Do you want me to go get somebody? Do you want anything?" He crouched in front of me and gently ran his hands up and down my arms, trying to warm me up.

I forced myself to look into his eyes and hated myself for the tears that started falling from my eyes as soon as I met his gaze. "I am so sorry." I sobbed. Scorpius stood straight quickly and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. It was when I felt my cheek go against a soft fabric that I noticed he got dressed again.

"It is fine, honestly. We went too fast..." He trailed off and just pulled me closer. I didn't say anything, I just stayed wrapped in the cover and let him hold me close to him.

After what just happened I realized I had no choice but to tell him everything. He deserved that at least. I took my time getting myself together and after about a half hour of me crying into his chest and him just sat stroking my hair gently, I pulled away from him.

"Scorpius?" I didn't look at him but I knew he was watching me. "I'm going to say something and I really, really, don't want you to interrupt me. Please just wait until I'm finished?" I licked my lips nervously and bit back the sob that wanted to get loose.

"Of course." Scorpius muttered, he took my hand and squeezed it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"That night in France, with...Peter. We erm, we were going to sleep together. We were fooling around in the bathroom." I felt my voice starting to break so I cleared my throat. "I was taking a shower and was just getting dressed when I heard somebody behind me. It was Peter, I fancied him for ages even though he was dating my friend Maggie. Everybody knew that those two were on the rocks, she'd completely changed. She stopped hanging out with us, she stopped causing trouble with us, stopped skipping class, she even stopped wearing her normal clothes. Nobody knew what was going on." I thought back to how Maggie changed over the last few weeks. How self-absorbed and stupid were we to not notice she was screaming for help? "Anyway, Peter came up to me and we started talking. He said he fancied me and he knew I fancied him. We started kissing and fooling around. We were nearly there when I changed my mind. Maggie was my _friend_, I wasn't talking to anybody in the family then and I only had three cousins at Beauxbatons, two of them had their own lives, so my friends were my family. I realized what I was doing to her and tried to back down." I couldn't help myself, I turned to look at Scorpius.

He was glaring at the fire, with the flames reflecting in his eyes. His entire body looked tense and I could tell he was trying to stay calm. "Peter wouldn't take no for an answer though. He told me I asked for it, told me I was teasing him. I tried to get him to stop but he just...he was a lot stronger than me." I shook my head, trying to get the image of Peter pinning me against the wall out of my head. "If I didn't see that shower head, he'd have raped me." My voice broke at the end of that sentence, it seemed to knock Scorpius out of his train of thought because I felt arms wrap around me again.

"I told him no. I asked him to stop, I really did!" I sobbed into his chest. I felt Scorpius kiss the top of my head lightly. "I know you did. I know you did." It sounded like his voice was going to break into a sob.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius P.O.V.<strong>

I don't know how long I sat comforting Dominique after she told me, all I knew is that she fell asleep in my arms. I didn't want to wake her up or disturb her so I just sat with her, stroking her hair gently.

I had no idea whatsoever about what happened in France. Thinking about it, apart from the last month I didn't know anything about Dominique really.

When Albus and I first became friends, he told me all about his family. He said he had a load of cousins and they were all more like siblings rather than cousins, but only two of them were the same age as him. He then told me Dominique chose to study and live in France with her Mum's family, rather than in England with her Dad's family. That small piece of information was really the only time Albus and I had a conversation about Dominique. Apart from the Summer of our fourth year when he told me he was going to visit her for two weeks.

The only time I really thought about Dominique before I met her was when Harry and Ginny told us she was moving to England.

_"Kids! Can you come in the kitchen for a moment? We need to tell you something!" Ginny's voice shouted up the stairs, I looked up from my potions essay and looked at the clock. It was too early for dinner, it must have been important or else she'd have waited until then. I put the book on my desk and walked out of the room I was supposed to share with Teddy, who practically lived with Victoire in her flat, at the same time James, Albus and Lily emerged from their own rooms._

_"What have you done now James?" Lily asked in a hushed tone as we walked down the stairs. I snickered with Albus while James pretended to look offended._

_"Nothing! The last prank I pulled was with Lucy on the train home." He defended himself, we all laughed at the reminder of James and Lucy gluing Scott Adams to the wall of the train. The four of us stopped laughing as we walked into the kitchen to see Harry, Ginny and Teddy all sat at the table, looking in our direction. _

_"Kids, take a seat. This is important." Ginny nodded to the four chairs sat on the opposite side of the table. We all shared one quick worried glance before we sat down and looked back at the adults._

_"Is everything alright, Mum?" Lily asked nervously, looking from her mother to her father. "Are you sick? Daddy?" She sounded worried so Harry shook his head and smiled a little._

_"No Lily, we're fine -"_

_"It's Granddad isn't it?" Albus guessed. "Or Grandma?"_

_"No, nobody is sick, well -"_

_"Has Teddy gotten Vic pregnant?" James guessed, trust James to try and lighten the mood up a little. It seemed to work though because everybody smiled and laughed a little._

_"No, look. Scorpius, you'll probably get a little confused so just hold tight and we'll explain everything in a minute." Harry nodded to me, I nodded once and tried not to look as confused as I felt. "Dominique..." He sighed, looking at each of his children before he looked back to his wife._

_"What's she done now?" Lily sighed, obviously trying not to laugh._

_"Let me guess, she's ran away from school again?" James guessed, not even bothering trying to and hide his laugh. "Or she's burnt the place down instead of a room this time?" Lily laughed at that, but Albus didn't do or say anything, he just looked from his mother to his father._

_"Is she alright?" He asked in an emotionless tone. I only heard him use that voice twice before, once when Professor Longbottom told him that Harry and Ron got injured during a mission and were in St Mungo's, and again when Lily fell from her broom in her second year and she landed badly and had to be rushed right to the hospital wing._

_"She is perfectly healthy." Teddy nodded to Albus, shutting his brother and sister up._

_"Kids, Dominique has gone one step too far this time." Ginny told them quietly. "She has been expelled and her Grandparents have kicked her out." I felt my jaw drop but I was the only one who seemed surprised. I've never heard of anybody being expelled from school before, except Hagrid._

_"What did she do?" James demanded, looking a little impressed._

_"She had a fight, a more serious fight than she's had before, and she put a boy in the hospital wing. Then he had to be transferred over to the French Hospital." Harry told them, James' impressed smile fell from his face. "She shattered his bones, broke his bones, dislocated some of his limbs and caused serious internal bleeding." He added, looking at each of us._

_Nobody said anything for a while, James and Lily glanced at each other with shocked expressions and Albus just narrowed his eyes and looked at the table._

_"Scor, Dominique isn't like the rest of us." Teddy told me, he brought all the attention to me. "She's trouble. Not trouble like James or Fred or even Lucy, she is dangerous -"_

_"No she is not!" Albus cut Teddy off. That was the first time I've seen Albus look angry towards Teddy. "You sound just like Vic. Dominique is not dangerous and she isn't a waste of space, no matter how much Victoire is jealous of Dominique, it does not give her the right to say that." He glared at Teddy and shook his head._

_"I don't know what happened but I know Dom. I know her much better than any of you, or precious Victoire knows her, so I know there is an explanation of what happened!" He yelled at Teddy. Lily and James didn't say anything, neither did Harry or Ginny, they just all looked at each other._

_"Hey! You have no idea what your talking about -" Teddy yelled back, looking slightly shocked that Albus was speaking to him this way._

_"No, _you_ have no idea what your talking about, Teddy." Albus stood from his seat and glared at Teddy. "Why don't you just go back to Victoire and let her slag Dominique off. Tell her jealousy is a very unattractive feature." He spat at Teddy before he stormed out of the room. Harry and Ginny both sighed, Teddy looked angry and James and Lily finally laughed a little._

_"Ted, you know better than to call Dominique in front of Albus." Lily giggled. "Well you know what this means don't you?" She looked at each one of us before she answered herself._

_"Prepare for drama. Wherever Dominique goes, drama follows." _

Lily couldn't have been more right. After Ginny went to go calm Albus down, Harry filled me in on Dominique's past and her attitude and relationship with the Weasley family. I was shocked when he told me she moved to France when she was just eleven years old, and I couldn't help but laugh at some of the things Harry said she got up to. At the end of the little catch up, I couldn't help but agree with Albus. Something had to have happened to cause her to do that. I didn't know her and even I thought that.

I expected Dominique to have had an argument with the boy, and for him to have attacked her. I expected Dominique to act in self-defense. After knowing her for a few weeks and already seeing her physically fight a hand full of times I quickly learned she had a quick temper and turned to violence too easily, but I also knew she only turned to violence when she had no other choice or when she was provoked.

I didn't expect her to tell me she was extremely close to being...raped.

That word sent shivers down my back and made bile rise in my throat. The thought of Dominique being raped made me want to throw up repeatedly.

The girl asleep in my arms was to precious to be put under that amount of pain and torture. Of course she had her moments, but everybody did. She wasn't perfect and she didn't care that she wasn't perfect. She stood up for those who she loved. The thought of her getting attacked by somebody she thought she could trust, it made me want to go to Beauxbatons, track this Peter down and use every single one of the magical dark instruments my Grandfather kept in the hidden vault in the house-elf quarters, on him.

I was too lost in the thought of killing this Peter to realize the time. The fire was dying so I checked my watch and cursed when I saw it was nearly six thirty. We were meant to be back in Hogwarts by six forty-five.

"Dominique." I gently tried to wake her as I stood up. "Dominique, come on, babe. We have fifteen minutes to be back in school." I told her, shaking her shoulder lightly. She opened her eyes slowly and once she realized where she was she looked away.

"Dom, you need to get dressed." I told her softly. I grabbed my wand out of my pocket and flicked it, sending her clothes flying over to her. She didn't say anything, just quickly pulled her clothes on. She let me take her hand though, but whether that was because she didn't know her way around the Manor or she wanted me to I don't know.

We rushed through the halls of the Manor in silence, we grabbed our bags and coats from the sitting room in silence and we apparated into the Shrieking Shack in silence. Once she recognized where we were, she dropped my hand and led the way into the passageway.

* * *

><p><strong>Dominique's P.O.V.<strong>

I tried not to cry as I rushed through the passageway, the last thing I wanted or needed was to cry in front of Scorpius again.

I felt better now that I told him, but that was nothing to the shame and embarrassment I felt when I thought of what caused me to tell him. Just thinking of how mortified I am brought fresh tears to my eyes.

When we climbed out of the passage way and dodged the wild branches of the Whomping Willow, I wanted to just run to my dormitory and lock myself in there for as long as possible, but Scorpius had other ideas. He grabbed my wrist gently and kept hold of it. "Dominique, look -" I met his gaze briefly but looked away just as quick. He didn't know what to say, of course he didn't know what to say.

How is he meant to comment on the disaster that is my life?

"I just want you to know that whatever you want to do about this afternoon is completely fine with me." Well, I didn't expect that. "If you want to pretend nothing happened, other than us going to my house for a nice lunch, that's fine. If you want to sit and cry all night, that's fine with my. If you want to vent your emotions by beating the shit out of me, go for it." He gently moved my chin so I met his gaze again, this time I kept it there.

His eyes were strong and didn't show anything other than honesty. "I'd really like to just forget about the entire thing, please." I whispered, he didn't answer me. He just pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me.

"I swear to you Dominique, I swear I will not tell a single soul what you told me, not if you don't want me to. I promise that our relationship will not change because of it. I won't let what happened affect us, not if you don't." It took all my strength to not cry at his words. Instead of answering him, I wrapped my own arms around him and hugged him tightly.

We stood like that for about ten minutes, just hugging each other tightly. It was only when a loud ringing sound echoed around the school grounds made us jump, that we separated. "Fuck!" Scorpius ran a hand through his hair.

"That is the alarm telling staff that not all students are back from Hogsmeade. They think we're skiving!" He muttered, I felt my eyes widen. McGonagall couldn't think I was skipping school, she'd have me expelled as soon as she learned I was missing. I grabbed Scorpius's hand and ran as fast as I could towards the castle. I ignored the stitch in my side and just ran as fast as I can, thankful that I decided to stop smoking cigarettes when I decided to actually stick in at school.

We rounded the corner that led to the front doors at the same time a group of teachers and Molly and Harrison Longbottom walked out.

"Which two are missin' again, Nev?" Hagrid asked. I heard Longbottom sigh and saw him shake his head.

"Dominique Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. It's a shame, Scorpius was in the running for head boy next year. This and the fight the other night has put him right at the bottom of the list." He sighed. I glanced at Scorpius to see him roll his eyes and scowl slightly.

"Right well, Molly, Harrison you two take the grounds. Hagrid, you take the forest. Neville and I will go to the village and have a look round." Professor Smail told everybody.

"Wait! We're here!" I called as we ran up to them. They all turned and jumped, Longbottom, Harrison and Molly looked extremely relieved. "Sorry...we got back about an hour ago...went for a walk round the grounds..." I told them between gasps of air.

"We lost track of time and only realized when he heard the bell." Scorpius panted. Professor Smail seemed to be the only one who didn't believe us. Molly and Harrison rolled their eyes, Longbottom nodded and scribbled something on a piece of parchment.

"Righ' well, if tha's all Nev? I gotta' get back to me Flobberworms." He looked at Professor Longbottom who nodded once.

"Come on you two; you are very lucky I'm in a good mood. Son, Molly, you can return to Dinner." He pointed for us all to go in the front doors, Molly and Harrison nodded and walked back in quickly, Professor Smail following them.

Professor Longbottom shut the doors after us and then walked ahead, catching up with his son. Scorpius and I glanced at each other and burst out laughing. "That was so close!" He whispered. I laughed and nodded.

"Not quite close enough, clearly." We both jumped at the sound of Professor Chang's voice. We didn't see her stood in the entrance hall. "Malfoy, go on to dinner. I want a word with Miss. Weasley." She told Scorpius who nodded once, squeezed my hand and walked away.

"Professor, we meant it was close -"

"I know what you meant, Dominique. I saw the two of you coming out of the Whomping Willow's passage way." She gave me a knowing look but didn't seem too angry. "You've worked hard this past week so I'm going to let you off just this once. Now, earlier this afternoon I took a walk through the castle and heard the most delightful song." She smiled at me. I narrowed my eyes and cocked my head at her.

"It was your brother and Miss. Avery. Your brother was playing, he told me you taught him how to play and that you were the best player he'd ever heard." She told me with a small smile.

"Well, I'm fairly decent." I shrugged. "I mean, I guess I am good at it. I've played since I was four." I had no idea where she was going with this point but I let her get on with it.

"Good, as you probably know since...well, anyway this year it is the twenty fifth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts." Professor Chang reminded me quietly. I nodded once, of course I knew what that date was. Not only was I a Weasley, not only did I study History of Magic, it was also Saint Victoire's birthday. Only she could have a national holiday as a birthday.

"I have been asked by Professor McGonagall to organize an event to recognize this day. Every year we have a memorial service with a guest speaker. Over the years we have had people from your Uncles, the minister, people who fought in the war and so on. This year I want to do something slightly different. Instead of getting somebody who took part in the war to make a speech, I want somebody to make a performance." She smiled and pointed to me.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her for a second before I answered. "So, you want me to do what exactly?"

"I want you to perform an original song at the memorial to honor the war. It can be about the people who died in the war, a certain persons actions in the war, for example you Uncle Harry's, your Grandparents', Professor Longbottom. Anything related to the war." She nodded.

"You want me to play the piano on the twenty fifth anniversary of the day Lord Voldemort was vanquished for good?" I double checked with her. She nodded quickly. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No! I've been thinking of how to make this memorable for weeks! I heard your brother playing the piano and realized, music, the piano. It's modern, classical, emotional and everybody loves it. It can be respectful." She listed with a smile. "And don't forget, you are a Weasley -"

"This school has a choir, why not ask them? There are tons of singers in our world, why not pay one of those?" I demanded. Why me?

"Because I want you to play. I'll make you a deal." She raised her eyebrow this time and smirked down at me. "If you agree to play, I'll shorten your trial period to the day you go home for Easter holidays. I'll also drop our regular meetings down to once a week. I'll give you passes to get out of lessons so you can practice and assign an unused classroom to you so you can practice alone." Professor Chang offered me.

She wanted me to perform at the memorial service? Me? The day my Uncle Fred died? She wanted me to get up on stage and show off how good I was at playing the piano while my family sat in the audience, upset over the loss of their son and brother?

Although, she _is_ right. Playing the piano would be a very memorable way to highlight the anniversary of the greatest day in our history. Not to mention, it would probably make my mother and Grandparents proud. It's not as if I'm mediocre at the piano, I am the best.

And of course, it would put Victoire's birthday even further down the list of people's priorities.

I looked back at Chang and smiled. "I'll do it."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - This could have been longer but I think I ended it at the right time. I think you'll like this chapter. Well, I hope you like this chapter.  
>I'm being forced to do this, (I'm joking) but check out <em>tresorparis - Second Chances. <em>It's a Lily Luna/Scorpius fic and she's told me her plans for that story and it is pretty epic. Check it out?  
>speedsONEandONLY - if you put your Californian boy toys down long enough to read this, what do you think of the development?<strong>

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>I didn't realize that others had joined Scorpius and I as we sat under a tree in the school grounds, until Albus threw a twig at me and it hit me in the face. "What the hell?" I looked up from the book I got from the library about the war and glared at him.<p>

"We've been trying to speak to you for the past ten minutes!" Albus smirked and laughed, I looked round to see the other sixth years, James, Selena, Amelia, Fred and Bex had joined the two of us. I wasn't surprised that Bex had joined us, over the past two months she had gradually become warmer towards members of the group, excluding Rose of course.

"Are you surprised? She's reading...yet again." James rolled his eyes, making the others laugh again. Over the past two months I'd constantly either had a book about the war in my hand or my music book with a quill. Nobody but Bex, Scorpius, me, Professor Chang and Professor McGonagall knew that I was going to play and sing at the ceremony. McGonagall had to approve the pass Chang give me to be out after curfew and miss the occassional lesson if I needed too, Bex because she found my music book and read some of the songs I wrote about the war and Scorpius, well I told him because I wanted to tell him. The others just made fun of me and my new addiction to everything war related.

"You are just jealous because I actually can read." I smirked at James, turning the laughter back on him. "What were you saying, Al?"

"I asked if you were all packed, we leave tomorrow morning." He reminded me. I sighed, tomorrow I'd be going back to Shell Cottage, where my Dad was. Where my sister visited every single day. That wasn't what I was wary about though, tomorrow Lottie was coming.

"Yeah, I'm all packed and rearing to go!" I grinned sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "Two weeks with a family who are really too involved in each others lives, a father who refuses to acknowledge my existence and a sister who hates me. Fun!" I cheered.

Fred, Rose, James and Albus didn't laugh when the others did, I was sat in Scorpius' lap leaning against his chest so I couldn't tell if he was smiling or if he had the same serious expression as my cousins did. Rose and I still weren't strictly speaking but we at least tolerated each other and stopped glaring and snapping at each other. She accepted that Chris and I are friends, and I was secretly happy the two of them were now an official couple. He was even going to be Rose's date at the Easter meal. Lucy and me had a bet on how long Uncle Ron would explode after he sees Chris's tattoo's.

"Dom, that isn't fair. You know how Gran is." James told me, the others nodded but I just scoffed.

"Still! Are you telling me that you like it when the Aunts and Uncles try and discipline you? Like at Christmas when Percy tried to lecture my Mum about my smoking?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "The Weasley's are too involved -"

"You are a Weasley." Amelia laughed.

"Nope! I'm more Delacour than Weasley." I shrugged. "Anyway, are you all packed?" I looked at Albus who nodded, James shook his head, Fred shrugged and Rose rolled her eyes but nodded.

"You two got dates yet?" I looked at Fred and Albus. Albus shrugged and shook his head. "Nah, too much hassle being tied down to one girl." This made everybody either laugh or snicker.

"Fred? What about you?" Scorpius asked, I smiled and snuggled closer into him, letting him wrap his arms around me.

Ever since I told him about what happened in France, Scorpius was the perfect boyfriend. He never rushed me, he never tried to pressure me, he was always there for me whenever I just wanted him to hold me, he would drop everything to talk to me if I asked him too.

He nudged my head with his own so I tilted it slightly so he could rest his head on my shoulder. We ignored the whistles and catcalls of the others and just relaxed into each other.

"Um, yeah. I got a date." Fred muttered, he looked away from everybody and started shredding the grass around him. Straight away the others attacked him, apparently Fred wasn't as open with his love life as the others were.

"Who?" Rose demanded with a teasing grin.

"What's her name?" Scorpius asked.

"Or his, whatever dude." Liam muttered, making Fred flip him off and the others to laugh lightly.

"_She_...well you'll have to wait until you meet her." Fred muttered, looking back at the ground. All the others, excluding James, laughed and started teasing him. When I noticed that James wasn't laughing I focused on him, he was looking at Fred with a calm, patient expression. He seemed to sense my gaze because he turned to look at me. Deliberately he turned his gaze to my left for a brief second before he looked back at Fred.

I turned to look at me left and realized straight away. Bex was sat looking at the floor, not laughing, not smiling and certainly not looking at Fred.

Fred had asked Bex to the meal? Bex? Wow, Rose is going to _love_ that.

Like James, Bex seemed to sense me looking at her because she looked up and met my eye. "I need the bathroom." She muttered, standing up and walking away from the group. I'm certain James and Fred both saw the small glare she sent Fred's way like I did.

"What's her problem?" Rose muttered sending a glare at Bex's back.

"She's fed up of being around boyfriend stealers." I snapped at Rose, defending Bex.

"Dom!" Scorpius muttered, nudging me with his shoulder. "Be nice." I shrugged and returned to my book, ignoring Rose's glare.

I waited outside of the Slytherin common room for a Slytherin to either come out or walk down the corridor for a half hour. I had Albus check that map of his to see where Bex was and she was in her dormitory alone. I was just about to give up and just speak to her later at dinner, if she showed up, when I heard Goyle's voice.

"Vinnie wrote me this morning Mand, he said he _finally_ got his Hogwarts letter yesterday." She laughed.

"Well it was his birthday, Lauren." I heard Avery laugh back, they both stopped when they saw me sat on the floor, leaning against the wall watching them walk down the corridor. "What do you want, Weasley?" Avery demanded when they got near enough. I sighed and stood up, wiping the dust from my robes as I did so.

"To get into your common room." I shrugged, nodding to the blank wall. When neither of them moved or said anything I rolled my eyes and sighed again. "It requires a password."

They both glared and opened their mouths to speak but Avery put a hand up and stopped the pair of them. She sent me a filthy look before she turned to the blank wall and clearly said; "Gaunt." The wall slid open and the pair of them stormed into the common room, letting me follow them. I expected them two to go straight to their dorm but they surprised me by walking over to a sofa and sitting down on them, glaring at me all the while. I ignored the pair of them and made my way up to their dormitory.

I didn't bother knocking, I just opened the door and walked in.

Bex was sat on her bed, resting her head on her knees staring at her bag, which was half-packed on her bed. "You know, sometimes people knock before entering somebody's bedroom." She muttered, not looking away from the bag.

"You know, some friends tell their friends if they start dating their cousin." I retorted, moving her bag so I could sit on the bed. "So? When did it happen?"

"Valentines day." She sighed, moving so she rested her head against her headboard. "You and Malfoy were snogging so I left you alone. I took a walk around the grounds and bumped into Fred." She shrugged.

I remembered Valentines day, the Hogsmeade trip got canceled so none of the students were happy about having to spend Valentines inside the school.

"Why did you keep it a secret?" I asked her. "I thought we were friends. I thought we were best friends." I added.

"We are Dom. I _wanted_ to tell you, I don't care who knows." She looked at me with wide-eyes and shrugged a shoulder. "Freddie does though. He only told James because he caught us snogging in a classroom. James told Selena and she hasn't told anybody." She told me.

"So, James and Selena knew before I did? Gee, thanks a lot, Bex." I teased her. "Why do you think he didn't want people knowing?"

She scoffed and looked at me like the answer was obvious. "Because I'm Rebecca Raymont; school tramp, only Slytherin in a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw family, major disappointment to her parents, disgrace to her sisters..." She trailed off and sounded bitter.

"Hey! That is not true!" I moved so I was sat beside her and put my arm around her. "You are _not_ a tramp! Who cares what house your in? Parents suck and sisters aren't worth it. Trust me." I didn't realize she was crying until I looked at her.

"No, Bex. Come on, don't cry." I wiped a tear away and hugged her tight. "I am going to murder that cousin of mine. Seriously, he's lucky to have you. He's probably only not wanting to tell people now because of Rose." I assured her. Fred did invite her home for Easter afterall. The time when the majority of us were bringing dates.

"It's not just that." She took a deep breath to get rid of her sobs and pulled something out of her pocket. She handed me it and told me to read it.

_Rebecca,_

_Your mother is joining your sisters on a girls-only break to the villa in the South of France over the Easter holidays. This was organized after Christmas when you told us you were planning on staying at school for the break. _

_I will be here but I'll be working during the break so if you still wish to come home you will have to find your own transport to and from the station. Your brothers have gone on a holiday with some of your cousins also. It will just be the two of us._

_Father._

Wow, even in the letters my mother wrote from me, the little message she made Dad write sounded warmer than this.

"See? See how cold he sounds? He doesn't even put 'love.'" Bex snorted, taking the 'letter' from me and crumpling it up. "Whatever, tell Fred that I've changed my mind. I'm not going home for two weeks to stay with my Dad when he can't even be arsed to come pick my up from the station. Would it kill him to take a half hour to apparate there? He knows I'm not seventeen until June!" She ranted. I saw the small bit of light in her eyes get brighter when she said Fred's name and I saw it disappear when she told me she was staying here.

"No. First of all, I don't play owls. Secondly, pack your bag. Come on." I stood from the bed and pulled her up. "You are leaving this dorm right now. You can bunk up with me tonight and then you can come stay with me at my house over Easter. My mother won't mind." I smiled at her.

She protested at first but after I threatened to stun her and carry her to the Gryffindor common room she finally relented and agreed to come.

"We're going to have so much fun!" I laughed as we walked out of the Slytherin common room.

"But Dom, what do I do about Fred?" Bex asked me quietly, I couldn't help but notice how none of the other Slytherin's even batted an eyelid when we walked down the dormitory stairs, Bex was carrying a large bag with enough things in there to last her two weeks and I was holding her school bag with all our assigned homework in.

"Well, speak to him alone. If the others ask, I'll just tell them I've invited you to stay at my house." I told her. "They probably will ask too." We both laughed at that.

After that the walk up to the Gryffindor tower was silent. We entered the common room to see most of our group sat in the usual place around the fire, only Liam, Benjamin, Mia and Emily had gone somewhere else. In their place, Ashley, Molly and Harrison were sat with the others. I saw Fred look straight at Bex when she followed me through the hole.

"Hey guys." I looked at my dorm-mates when I walked over and sat on the arm of Scorpius's chair. "Bex is bunking up with me tonight." I giggled when Scorpius hooked his hand around my waist to pull me into his lap.

"You don't want to share a bed with Bex." Scorpius muttered so only I could hear him. I narrowed my eyes and pulled away a little bit, if he was going to say what I thought he was going to say then I didn't want to hear it.

"She kicks. I once woke up to a bruise on my leg - what's wrong?" He asked me when I scoffed and climbed off his lap. "Babe -"

"Don't 'babe' me." I shook my head at him, ignoring the snickers that the others were giving the two of us.

"What did I do?" He demanded, looking utterly confused. I raised my eyebrows and laughed humorlessly.

"What did you do?" I repeated. "If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you. Just know this, _babe_, you won't wake up with a bruise from _me_ anytime soon." I shook my head and pulled my arm away when he tried to reach out to me. I ignored the others laughing and moved to sit in between Ashley and Bex on the sofa, sending a glare in his direction.

I wasn't really angry with Scorpius, my anger disappeared after he sent me his puppy dog look, but I didn't let him know that. It was fun seeing him trying to woo me, he got pieces of parchment and folded them into butterflies and charmed them so they flew over to me. Even though it was sweet, seeing his face turn into a look of horror when I pointed my wand at the butterflies so their wings got sliced off, that was hilarious.

* * *

><p>I walked to dinner with the girls while James had a last minute team meeting in the common room, I made sure I sat in between two people so there wasn't space for Scorpius to sit beside me. I smirked when he walked in and I saw him look at me and then at Mia and Emily on either side of me.<p>

"You two really don't have a normal relationship, do you?" Larnie muttered, glancing over her shoulder to see what I was smirking at.

I only laughed and shook my head.

"So, what were you mad at him about?" Bex asked me, she sat on the opposite side to me, in between Larnie and Erin.

"He made a comment about when you two dated." I waved it off, Scorpius walked past us and just raised an eyebrow at me before he walked down the table to join Lily who was sat with Lysander.

"What did he say?" Erin asked.

"Oh, just how I didn't want to sleep in a bed with Bex, apparently you kick? He said he woke up with a bruise from you before." I shrugged and looked at Bex who slowly shook her head.

"Malfoy and I have never stayed in the same bed over night before. We slept together twice and both times were during the day." She told me slowly, looking confused herself. "And I don't kick."

I shrugged, feeling as confused as she looked but the others looked slightly awkward. I saw Erin glance at Rose who sat on the other side of Emily.

"Um, that was me. I kick in my sleep. He stayed the night when...when we..." She told us quietly, she barely glanced at Bex when she spoke and suddenly found her plate to be extremely interesting.

"When you slept with him behind my back?" Bex supplied bluntly. I snorted into my goblet while the other girls looked really uncomfortable. Rose didn't say anything, but I knew that she was biting the inside of her cheek so hard she was probably drawing blood.

"It's going to be fun in your house this Easter." Erin muttered, sending a smirk at me before she turned to her food.

* * *

><p>I threw my music book at the wall in frustration. For the past three months all I'd focused on was writing a song for the memorial service, which is in two weeks, and all I could even think of writing was like something out of a children's story book.<p>

"I can't do it." I sighed to myself, slamming the cover down on the piano. "I'll have to tell, Chang I can't do it." I ran a hand through my hair and tried to calm myself.

"Talking to yourself?" I jumped at the sound of Scorpius' voice. I hadn't heard him come in the room. Turning in my seat I saw him sat against the wall, watching me with an amused expression. "You know, you look cute when you play. You close your eyes and just lose yourself." He smirked and stood up.

"I'm sorry for what I said about Bex earlier." Scorpius told me, he sat on the bench beside me but turned his torso so he was facing me fully.

"It's fine." I smiled, remembering his mistake. "Because it wasn't Bex."

He raised an eyebrow and looked slightly confused, making me giggle a little bit. "It was Rose. Bex asked why I was annoyed at you, so I told her. She said you two have never stayed in the same bed as each other over night. Rose, give her credit, admitted a bit ashamed that it was her who kicked you in her sleep." I laughed, I couldn't help but laugh even more when I saw the fact come clear on Scorpius' face. His eyes widened and his mouth fell into a perfect 'O' shape.

"Oh yeah, so it was." He nodded and smirked. "But, you still don't want to sleep in a bed with Bex." Scorpius told me softly, I smiled and couldn't help but giggle when he put his hand on my knee and slowly trailed it up my leg.

"I don't?"

"No, if you're going to share a bed with anybody tonight..." He whispered. He moved closer to me and put a hand on the back of my neck, tickling it lightly. "You know you want to share mine."

He didn't give me a chance to respond, he just took my hands and put them on his shoulders. Before I could do anything his lips were on mine, softly and slowly at first like they always were when he initiated a kiss. I giggled into the kiss and moved my hands so they were in his hair. That was usually the sign that Scorpius understood I was alright with how things were going. With a groan he pulled me closer, so I was practically sat across him.

"Um, Miss. Weasley? Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Chang's voice from the doorway made us both jump apart.

"Professor, I...erm, it's not what it looks like -" I stammered when I stood up, smoothing my crinkled skirt and shirt down at the same time.

"I just came to see how the practice was going." Chang told me, I could tell she was trying to keep a straight face. Over the past few months, Chang had become more than a teacher and mentor to me. She didn't treat me like other students and I didn't treat her like other staff members. It was almost like a friendship rather than a student-teacher relationship.

"Oh, it's...well I suck." I sighed, I sat back on the bench, ignoring Scorpius who went to sit on a chair against the wall. "I can't write anything at all. I mean, I've wrote like five songs. All of them suck. I can't write about hate and death and war if I haven't been through it." I shrugged. I'd tried really hard to come up with a decent song to perform, but I couldn't.

"I thought you said you had written songs before?" Chang asked me as she walked into the room and sat beside Scorpius. "You told m you had a selection of them?"

"I do, I write songs all the time. The majority of them come from...personal experiences though." My eyes met Scorpius's for a second but I quickly looked away.

"I just can't write about something as...as strong as that without first hand perspective." I sighed.

"Then get some." Chang stated as if it was obvious. "Dominique, you're a _Weasley_. You have the best connections in our world concerning the war. Your Uncle won us the war, with the help of another Uncle and an Aunt. Your other Aunt helped lead a resistance in this very castle to help keep spirits and morale up and she also helped save quite a few of the younger students. Your Grandparents fought in both wars. Your parents fought." Chang reminded me softly.

"Look, the ceremony is the Saturday after Easter. You come back on a Sunday, that gives you five days after the holiday to be prepared." Chang smiled at me. "I believe in you, Dominique." She stood up smiled and nodded at me before she left the room.

I didn't say anything, I just watched her walk down the corridor.

She believes in me. She said she believes in me. Nobody has told me that in years. My Grandparents in France never said that, I hadn't heard my father praise me since I was about ten years old. My mother praised my grades from France, but that was her trying to make the best out of a bad situation. I didn't keep in contact with any of the aunts or uncles, besides Charlie, so I've never heard them praise me. It felt good, having somebody believe in me. It made me feel, happier and more confident than usual.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Lovebirds!" James whistled loudly, making Scorpius and I pull apart from each other and turn to look at them. We were sat in the same armchair, or rather Scorpius was sat in it and I was sat on him with my legs hanging over the arm of the chair, in the common room. It had been about an hour since Chang left us in the piano room and once we got back to the common room, Scorpius pulled me into the arm chair we always sat in and didn't let me go. We didn't even notice anybody join us.<p>

"What do you want, James?" Scorpius groaned, making the others laugh. I looked around to see who was actually sat with us and saw James sat on a sofa between Selena and Bex, who was sat next to Fred. Lily and Lucy were sat in an armchair together, with the ever silent Hugo sat in front of them, leaning against the chair and Louis sat on the arm of their chair. He was looking at anything other than were I was sat. Erin and Sean were sat in another armchair, much like the position Scorpius and I was sat in, except they weren't sticking their tongues down each others throats. Rose, Albus, Mia, Liam, Carl, Amelia and Ashley were all sat on the floor in front of the chairs and sofa.

"Well, Fred, Al and I didn't like the sight of you sticking your tongue down our cousins throat. Louis wanted to Avada you." James sniggered, making the others laugh lightly.

"Hey, if you don't like it don't look." I shrugged and cuddled into Scorpius, smirking at James and then at Louis. "Besides, Loverboy! You don't see me or Amelia complaining every time you and Anna kiss in the corridors!" I pointed out, making the boys wolf-whistle at Louis. Over the past few months the two of them had become an official couple. He told me their first date went really well and that my tips helped him loads. It was so sweet, he walked her to as many classes as possible and sometimes I even saw him carrying her bag.

Louis had changed over the past few months as a person too. He was clearly a lot more confident, a lot more outgoing and didn't seem so shy or ashamed. He was the boy who I spent a week with at Christmas.

"We don't sit and feel each other up in the common room!" Louis bit back.

"Really? Dude, you are doing something wrong." Scorpius told him in a fake serious voice. "If you don't start doing it soon, little Miss Avery is going to go elsewhere." He winked at Louis.

"Ignore him, kid." Amelia rolled her eyes and put Louis at ease while the others all laughed. "But, if you do start groping my sister. I'll cut your hands off." That made the others, and myself, laugh even more. Louis looked panicked before he realized Amelia was joking.

The others began joking around and making jokes at each others expense, I laughed at a few of them but just curled into Scorpius. He tightened his grip on me and began playing with the ends of my hair.

"You know, I'm getting pretty tired..." Scorpius whispered, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? Because I'm not at all tired." I giggled again, he smirked again and took his hands out of my hair. "Ladies first." He laughed, catching the attention of the others.

"Ladies first? What?" Louis asked, his face turned white and he looked from Scorpius to me in horror when we both stood up and Scorpius picked my bag up. "Eew! No! Not while I'm downstairs!" He whined and looked like he was going to throw up.

"Bex? Don't worry, we won't be sharing." I smirked at Bex and turned on my heel to lead Scorpius up the stairs to his dorm. I heard James, Louis and Albus complain but I ignored them.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius?" I whispered, knowing full well he was awake. By his watch is was nearly three in the morning. "Scorpius?"<p>

"What?" He whispered back, I don't know why we were whispering. We cast _Muffliato_ around his bed and shut the curtains so the other guys didn't hear us, not that we had had sex, we just fooled around, which meant I giggled a lot.

"Do you think I'm a tease?" I asked him quietly, I was laid with my head on his shoulder and one of my hands was in his on his stomach and the other was tracing unknown shapes on the same arm. His other arm was wrapped round me, keeping me close to him. At my question he sat up quickly, making me sit up with him.

"No. What makes you ask that?" He demanded, looking at me carefully.

"Because we always do this." I told him honestly. "We always fool around, we always both want more and I always back out at last minute." I looked away from him and pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping both arms around them.

"I want to be able to stop freaking out, I really do." I tried to reassure him but both his arms went around me and I felt his head rest against my back. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry for all of this. I don't deserve you -"

"Will you shut up for a minute?" Scorpius sighed and turned me so I was facing him. I couldn't see his face clearly but I knew that he had a scowl on his face. "I've told you before, I don't care if you don't want to make that step yet. I am willing and wanting to wait for whenever you are ready. I'm happy waiting for you. I'm happy being with you however you want this relationship to act." He put a hand on one of my shoulders each and ducked his head so I knew he was looking me right in the eye.

"Dominique, I think, no, I know...Dominique, I love you." His words made me freeze. He loved me? Love? Scorpius loved me?

The past three months had been the happiest of my entire life, but I was only sixteen. My entire life isn't that long. We had only been official for three months, how did he know he loved me?

Did I love him?

I know I never felt about another boy the way I feel about Scorpius. I knew the last person I felt anything like this for was Peter, but Scorpius made it clear he wasn't like Peter. He wasn't selfish, cruel and I knew he wouldn't hurt me at all. I could be myself around Scorpius, I could be the mean, selfish, violent, crazy Dominique and he accepted me. The past four months while I have been in England, he's seen me at my lowest, he's seen me flip like a coin in front of my family, he's seen me attack a complete stranger twice, he knows my most shameful secret, he knows nearly everything about me. He knows I slept with Lorcan to hurt my Dad.

And he still loves me.

"I love you too, Scorpius."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you, 'aww' or did you 'What the actual f**k misspotter94? This is crap? Tell me?<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - Thank you for the reviews and the response from last chapter.  
>speedsONEandONLY - I promise, double-doggy-swear and everything, that is <em>is <em>coming in next chapter, the scene wouldn't fit in this chapter but it will in the next one. Also, your big moment is coming up in the next chapter too! :D  
>I'm not overly pleased with this chapter, it kinda sucks, well it majorly sucks so if you don't like it, fine because I don't really like it either.<strong>

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>The entire morning, I had a smile on my face. When Scorpius woke me up with soft kisses on my neck, I smiled. When I went to my dorm to dress and get my bags, I smiled. When I sat with Scorpius and my family and friends for breakfast, I smiled.<p>

James and Lucy teased us mercilessly about just _why_ I was smiling constantly. Louis looked like he was going to throw up when he heard their jokes, Albus sent a glare in Scorpius's direction, Rose said nothing and Bex just frowned at us, looking slightly confused. At breakfast, I noticed that Bex and Fred were sat beside each other, and I noticed that the hands closest to each other were both under the table.

But, Scorpius and I sleeping in the same bed wasn't the only thing people were teasing other people about.

"So, Bex?" Emily looked down the table to Bex who looked at her. "Where did you sleep last night? I woke up at two, to go the toilet and you weren't there." Her question silenced everybody. I noticed that James and Selena were both smirking at their plates, Rose was smiling slightly, everybody else looked at Bex with raised eyebrows.

"I...uh...," She looked at me briefly before she cleared her throat and shrugged. "I didn't trust _Rosie_ enough to either not kill me or not rape me as I slept in the bed beside her. It's been, how long Rose?" Bex looked at her watch with a mocking grin at Rose, who lost her smile and was glaring at Bex.

"A couple of days since you last got laid, you'll be _so_ frustrated, won't you?" She smirked and returned to eating her breakfast. Which now apparently needed both hands for. Nobody said anything for a few minutes, most of them just looked from Bex to Rose, seeing who would slap who first. I looked at Fred with a raised eyebrow and shook my head at him when he saw me looking.

"I need the toilet, excuse me. Feel free to bitch when I leave." Bex stood and smirked directly at Rose who opened her mouth to say something but Bex had already left.

"What is her problem? Jumped up little whore, she was probably in some randomers bed -" Rose hissed, stabbing at the fruit on her plate in annoyance.

"Will somebody just remind me, _how_ exactly she's a whore?" I snapped, cutting Rose off before she had a chance to say anything against my best friend. "She slept with her boyfriend, big deal. What else? Did she lay in bed and get all the boys in her house to pay an admission fee? Has she snogged the majority of the male population here?" I asked the group, looking directly at Rose at my last question.

"No. Actually if anything -" I turned to Rose and attempted to humiliate her but somebody cut me off.

"If anything Rose, _you_ are the whore." Fred spat, shocking everybody. Albus even dropped his toast from his mouth. "Afterall, _you_ slept with her boyfriend behind her back. _You_ have made out with all the boys in this group, the ones you aren't related to at least. _You_ are the one who seems to have been around the Houses like a common cold in December. I am sick and tired of hearing you bitch and whine about Bex, she hates you. Get over it, it's not as if the hate isn't explained. Personally, I think you should be grateful she doesn't cave your face in every time she sees you." I raised my eyebrows and smirked at him. I hadn't heard Fred argue like that before, normally it was James who did the arguing for Fred. I was also impressed that he seemed to say exactly what I was going to say to Rose.

"Fred, what...how...why..." Rose muttered, looking completely shocked. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Oh please, I was only here a fortnight and even I knew that. I'm going to find Bex." I scoffed at Rose and leant down to kiss Scorpius goodbye.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear, I whispered it back and kissed him again, ignoring the groans from Louis, the whistles from the guys and the laughs from the girls.

I knew where she would be, Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Those two oddly had a sort of friendship, Bex was the only person Myrtle let into her bathroom without screaming like a Banshee or soaking. She was stood in front of a mirror dabbing at her eyes with a tissue when I walked in, I locked the door behind me for good measure.

"I thought you weren't intending on sleeping with Scorpius?" Bex asked me once she saw me.

"I'm not." I rolled my eyes and went to lean against a sink next too her. "I thought you were going to talk to Fred?" I asked her, she finished wiping her tears away so I moved to stand in front of her and got her make up out of her bag for her.

"I did, he agreed he'd tell everybody before the dinner thing...he also agreed he'd stand up for me when people talk shit about me -" She muttered, she couldn't move her head because I was applying eye-liner for her, but she probably would have turned away.

"He did. You should have seen it. He called Rose a whore and a tramp and listed reasons why _she _should be called the school tramp. That's a lot for Fred, he isn't very confrontational." I reminded her.

"Are you kidding? I've seen him fight tons of times, he beat Scott Adams up last year when he pushed Roxanne down a flight of stairs -"

"He physically fights when he's pushed too, or when his baby sister is hurt or upset, but he never argues with people. My parents say if every teenager was like Fred, the world would be a better place. But, my parents know jackshit." I muttered as I applied mascara to her. Luckily, Bex was a natural beauty and she needed very minimal make up to make herself look pretty, she was one of a few girls who could rock the 'natural' look.

"He did? Really?" She asked me after I stepped away from her. When I nodded she gave a huge smile and even squealed a little bit.

"Look, I personally can't see the attraction of Fred. He's the odd one out in his family, not because he's weirdly pale unlike his mother and sister, he's just...different, but you two seem to like each other. Like I said, he just doesn't argue with people so he thinks a lot of you." I told her honestly. I wouldn't lie to Bex, not now we were so close.

"I like him, Dom." She smiled at me. "I really like him, he's...he's Freddie when he's with me. He laughs and jokes, not like he does with Lucy and James, he's also serious...anyway!" She looked at me with a smug smile.

"I thought you and Scorpius weren't doing the dance with no pants?" Bex laughed and wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively.

"We aren't." I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile. I told Bex about me and Scorpius not sleeping together. I felt like I needed to tell somebody and since Albus made Scorpius and I swear not to mention the word sex to him concerning our relationship and Rose was being a bitch, I told Bex. I told Bex everything.

"Last night...he told me that he loved me." I admitted a bit shyly. When she didn't say anything for a while I looked up at her. She was stood with a small smile on her face.

"We dated for a year. He never once uttered the 'L' word. He never told Rose, or any of his other whores that he loved them." Bex told me quietly. "He really means it. Scorpius...he doesn't play with his emotions, he can play with other peoples, he used to enjoy doing that...but never his own. If he's told you he loves you, he means it." She nodded with a smile.

I smiled back, knowing that I was completely, head over heels, in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe?" Scorpius whispered, I was sat in his lap reading the <em>Complete Unofficial Biography of the Golden Trio<em> and for most of the journey to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, the two of us sat in silence. Me reading and him either kissing my neck, or playing with my hair, occasionally distracting me enough so we could snog. We were sat in a compartment with some of our friends, Bex, Fred, James, Selena, Albus, Louis, Lucy and Lily. Apparently Lily and Lysander were rowing because she wanted to sit with her family and he wanted to sit with his brother, and since Lorcan and Scorpius wanted to kill each other, Lorcan sitting in this compartment was clearly not an option.

"Yeah?" I answered him, not looking up from the section on Uncle Harry that I was reading.

"Isn't your friend from France coming to visit you?" He murmured against my neck. I froze when he reminded me of Lottie's visit. I had completely forgot about Lottie.

"Dom?" Albus was sat opposite us, not by his own choice, and seemed to notice when I froze. "Dominique? Are you feeling alright?" By now everybody in the compartment was staring at me, Lily got out of her sulk and even James and Selena stopped snogging long enough to look at me.

"Lottie...she's coming." I whispered, I knew she was coming of course, it just didn't dawn on me that she was coming to stay, with my family.

Lottie and families don't really mix too well. Lottie and _my_ family probably wouldn't mix too well.

"You knew she was coming." Lily shrugged, still in her foul mood over her fight with her precious boyfriend.

"Yes! It just didn't dawn on me that she was actually coming." I muttered.

"Are you scared?" Amelia asked me slowly.

"Of Lottie?" I raised an eyebrow. "No, well not really. I can handle Lottie...I just don't...I don't know." I shrugged and trailed off.

"Lottie is a crackpot. She's a complete and utter loon," Albus muttered. "honestly, she's crazy. Three weeks I spent with her in France and I wanted to kill her. She got us in _so_ much trouble, Dad nearly murdered me when I got back! I wanted to -"

"You wanted to bone her behind the church. Honestly, Albus, the sexual tension between the two of you was ridiculous!" I rolled my eyes as the others laughed.

"It was not!"

"Are you saying she's ugly?" I smirked as he blushed a little bit.

"Well, no, she isn't ugly -"

"Are you saying she wasn't fun to be around? Did she make you laugh? Did you have a good time?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, she wasn't boring -"

"So, she's hot and fun to be around? Do you think she's dumb?" I smiled, as did all the others.

"No, she was quite smart actually -"

"So, she's smart, hot and fun? You like her!" I teased him, making everybody laugh.

"No I don't. I just don't think she is ugly, dumb and boring." Albus muttered with a shrug of his own.

"What's she like?" Scorpius asked me quietly, even though his question was meant just for me, I knew all the others had heard.

"She's...well Albus was right. She's a complete loon." I laughed, smiling at the memories of the trouble Lottie and I got up to back in France and Beauxbatons. "She takes no nonsense from nobody, and I mean nobody. The amount of times her father got called into school for her attacking older students, in our first year!" This made others laugh too.

"She...she doesn't get on with her family. She has like, thirteen or fourteen brothers and sisters. Her Dad remarries every couple of years. Somehow, the mothers always lose custody of their children too him." I shrugged, thinking about how over the past six years Lottie had had two step-mothers and four younger siblings.

"So, she's wild, she doesn't take shit from anybody, she's a 'loon' and she doesn't get on with her family?" Lily leaned forward and listed on her fingers, at each point I nodded.

"Well," Lucy laughed. "you made friends with yourself!" I rolled my eyes as the others laughed and just looked out the window, trying to anticipate what exactly, Lottie's reaction to seeing me would be.

Would she be happy to see me? Angry? Furious? Would she believe Peter? Would she still be crushing on Miquel and still believing everything he told her? Would she believe everything I told her?

"Babe," Scorpius whispered, this time quietly enough so that only I could hear him. "it will be fine. If it isn't then you can tell her to leave." He pointed out.

"If it isn't, then I've lost the person who promised me we'd always have each other." I whispered back, turning to look back out the window, the memory of that day we made that promise coming clear in my mind.

_"Lottie? Are you alright?" I asked as I walked into my room and saw Lottie sat on her bed, looking at a letter and crying softly. "What's wrong? Who's made you cry? I'll kill 'em!"_

_"My mother...she...she's moved to Australia to be with her parents!" Lottie sobbed louder. "My sister, Dotty, the eldest one, she's wrote to me saying my Mother and Father divorced six weeks ago. He's already engaged again!" She cried._

_Divorced? I've never heard of anyones parents getting divorced before. Her father was already engaged to be married again?_

_"Parents are screw ups Lottie." I sighed and put my arm around her. "I don't even live with mine, they're in England with my perfect brother and brilliant sister. We're better off without them." I wiped her tears away and sat in front of her._

_"All we need in life is each other." I shrugged. "Let's make a pact! That...no matter what happens, whatever sort of trouble we get up to, we will always have each other! No parents, no siblings, none of those idiots," I nodded to the door where a bunch of other kids in first year were waiting for us._

_"Just the two of us. Forever!" I whispered, holding my hand out._

_"Forever." Lottie repeated, she took my hand and gave me a huge hug. Giggling, I pulled away and got my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at the letter in her hand. The edges started flaming and the parchment floated to hover in the middle of the room. We sat and giggled as the letter from her sister went up in flames._

I was either a very ignorant eleven year old, or a very philosophical one.

* * *

><p>"So, did you tell, Mum that Bex is staying?" Louis asked as the train started slowing down. I was quiet after my little flashback and nobody called me up on it. The other carried on with different conversations and Scorpius just continued playing with my hair.<p>

"No. She won't mind though." I shrugged, I went to pick my bag up but Scorpius beat me to it with a smug smirk.

"Are you sure? I mean, if this is a problem, I'll just get somebody to apparate me to my house -" Bex asked me, I rolled my eyes and nodded at her.

"It's fine, honestly. If it isn't, then I'll get Scorpius to apparate us both back to school, if I tell my mother that, she'd let _anyone_ stay." I promised Bex who smiled and laughed a little.

"Are you sure?" She repeated when the train did pull to a stop, we sat in the compartment, waiting for everybody else to leave the train before we found all our parents.

"Relax Bex, Aunt Fleur loves having guests." Fred smiled at her, I met James' eye and quickly looked away, I had to bury my face in Scorpius' chest so I didn't laugh when Bex blushed and giggled.

When everybody left the compartment, Scorpius pulled me back. "It's going to be strange, not waking up to see you." He whispered, he dropped our bags and put both his hands on my waist. I rolled my eyes and put both mine on the back of his neck.

"I've slept in your bed like, four or five times in the past three months. You'll get over it." I teased him. "I love you, Scorpius." I smiled up at him, he smiled but didn't say anything back. He kissed me, much more passionate than he normally kissed me when we weren't on his bed or in an unused classroom, away from everybody. He pushed me so my back pressed against the wall and moved to run one of his hands through my hair. The other crept up from my waist and under my shirt slightly, tracing circles on the skin in the middle of my back.

"I love you too." He smirked when he pulled away, he turned to pick our bags up in one hand and held his other out to me. Still a little breathless I took it and let him lead me from the compartment.

Bex, Albus, James, Louis and Lily were stood in the corridor waiting for us. James, Lily and Bex were smirking at us, Louis was to busy craning his neck down the aisle and Albus was frowning at me. "You could at least calm your hair down, Dom." He muttered. I ignored him and let Scorpius lead the way off the train.

"Louis!" We all turned at the sound of a girls voice. Anna Avery, both her sisters and her parents were walking towards us. Amelia was smiling, Amanda was glaring, Mrs. Avery was obviously trying not to laugh at her youngest daughters enthusiasm and Mr. Avery was looking Louis up and down.

"Anna!" Louis smiled and waited for her, since I didn't trust Amanda around my brother, I waited to. I didn't let go of Scorpius' hand so he waited, so Albus and his siblings waited too.

"Um, my parents said I'm allowed to go to your house for that Easter meal." Anna smiled, looking around at everybody a bit nervously.

"Ooh, little Louis has a date! Mum is going to _love_ that." I teased, laughing at Louis who blushed and glared at me.

"Shut up, Dom!" He hissed before he turned to Anna's parents. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Louis Weasley, and uh, that's my sister Dominique." I was impressed at how he turned the charm on. Looks like Louis had a pretty decent hold and control on his Veela genes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Louis. My name is Scarlett Avery, this is my husband and Anna's father, William Avery. I take it you know my other daughters, Amelia and Amanda?" Mrs. Avery smiled politely at Louis and nodded to Amelia and Amanda, Amelia smiled warmly and rolled her eyes but Amanda just glared harder at him.

"Um, yeah...yeah I know your other daughters." Louis muttered, looking at Amanda for a minute.

"Anna, the condition?" Mr. Avery raised an eyebrow at his youngest daughter, who scowled and looked back at Louis.

"My father says I can go to your meal, so long as you come to dinner at our house first." She muttered, looking a little bit apprehensive. I glanced at Amanda to see her smirking at Louis. I knew for a fact that at _that_ family dinner, Goyle would most likely just happen to be visiting Amanda that day.

"He'd love too." I put a hand on Louis' arm and smiled at Anna's parents, before I landed on Amanda and glared equally as hard as she had just done to my brother. "I'll even drop him off and pick him up myself." I didn't look away from Amanda as I said this, warning her that I'd be ready to see what sort of damage she tried to do to him.

"Our parents are waiting." Scorpius muttered, glancing at Scarlett Avery for a minute before he looked at me. I saw Mrs. Avery narrow her eyes at him for a second before she smiled at Louis again.

"I'll check a date and have Anna write to you, Louis. It was a pleasure meeting you, and you Dominique. Scorpius." She smiled at both Louis and me before she nodded curtly at Scorpius.

"Aunt Scarlett." Scorpius nodded stiffly back. I looked at Scorpius with wide eyes, but he didn't comment, he just turned and led the way over to where our family was waiting. My parents were watching the little conversation with curiosity. I felt a little relieved when I saw that Victoire wasn't there.

"_Aunt Scarlett?_" I repeated to Scorpius who shrugged a shoulder.

"My Aunt Daphne, my mothers sister, is married to her brother, Theodore Nott. All the pure-blood families are related in someway." He scowled and shrugged again. I couldn't answer because at that moment we reached the family.

"Dominique! You've gotten taller!" Mum grinned and reached out to hug me, I hugged her back, surprising myself at how much I missed her.

"No, you're just getting smaller in your old age." I teased her, I seemed to surprise both of us when I kissed her cheek. After we arrived at Hogwarts and Longbottom took me to my common room, I just said a simple goodbye and ignored my Dad, when they got called into the school because of my behaviour, again I said a simple goodbye and ignored my Dad.

I ignored him this time too.

"Mum, this is my friend, Bex. I said she could stay during Easter. Is that alright?" I introduced Bex, who seemed to look nervous in front of my family. When I saw Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione exchange a shocked look I realized that she probably already knew everybody in the family. "Her parents are away for the Holidays and all our friends went home for the Holiday." I lied a little and smiled at Bex.

"Of course it's fine. You two will have to share your room though, Victoire has moved back home so her room is obviously, back hers." Mum smiled at me and tucked a piece of her behind my ear fondly.

"That reminds me, Scorpius I'm afraid you and Teddy will be sharing again." Aunt Ginny looked at Scorpius who just nodded once.

"Why? Has Vic and Teddy called the wedding off?" Lily asked her mother. I scoffed and laughed a little.

"What? Has Saint Vic realized that the sun doesn't shine out of Lupin's arse?" I mocked, ignoring the raised eyebrow my mother shot me and the sighs from my other Aunts and Uncles.

"Come on you three, home." Dad changed the subject quickly, soon my Aunts and Uncles were saying their goodbyes. Before the Potter's had a chance to leave, I grabbed Scorpius' hand and pulled him away from the others.

"Will you come visit me tonight?" I asked him quietly. "Please? I don't know how this thing with Lottie is going to go about...I erm...well, either way, I'd really like to talk to you about it." I added a bit shyly. He looked up from the floor and smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Sure, about seven? Ginny won't let me leave without force feeding me at least a six course meal." He joked, I smiled and leaned up to kiss him lightly. "I love you, Dom." He whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled back and giggled when he leaned down to kiss me.

"Ahem! Boy, put my daughter down! We need to leave!" I rolled my eyes at Dad's little bark but pulled away anyway.

"I'll see you tonight, Corey." I giggled and walked back to my parents, I ignored Scorpius' groan when I called him Corey, he hated that name.

While my parents sat with Louis and Victoire downstairs, I led Bex up to my bedroom so we could unpack.

"I told you my mother wouldn't have a problem with it." I smirked at Bex as I put all of my winter clothes away in my wardrobes.

"You have a lot of shit." She muttered, ignoring my comment, as she looked round my wardrobes, I had a shelf where she could put her things, and even then she had to fold everything up really small so they would fit.

"I like clothes." I shrugged.

"Dominique, darling? Come and catch up with your sister!" Mum called up the stairs.

"No, I'm fine up here." I scowled and continued putting my winter clothes to the back of the wardrobes, ready for next winter.

"I'm not asking." Mum called back up.

"I'm still not coming down!" I called back without missing a beat. I heard Bex giggle softly but I just ignored her. After a few more seconds she finished unpacking and just grabbed a magazing from my vanity and moved to sit on my bed.

"Well, if you won't come down." I turned at the sound of Dad's voice, he was walking up my staircase with a tray laden with a teapot, six cups and a selection of cakes in front of him. My mother, Louis and Victoire were following him. "We'll come up." He moved to sit in the chair at my vanity as Victoire went to sit on the bed. Mum flicked her wand and a small two-seater sofa appeared at the foot of the bed.

"You know, you can keep that there. It's quite pretty." I nodded to the sofa and turned back to my wardrobe.

"So, how's your year been so far?" Dad asked after a slightly awkward silence. I didn't find it awkward, I expected Dad to do something like this.

"You already know. Chang and you two exchange owls every week. I can't bloody sneeze without you knowing." I muttered, not looking in his direction.

"Aren't you going to ask your sister how the wedding plans are going?" Dad asked me after another few seconds. I smirked and turned to face him, looking at Victoire for a second, she looked like she was waiting to brag.

"No." I turned back to the wardrobe, I swear I heard Bex cough to cover up a slight laugh.

"Dominique! She is your sister! Your sister is getting married -" Mum attempted to scold me but I just shrugged and turned my head to face her.

"Yeah, I know. Molly told me. Or was it Roxanne? Or perhaps Lucy? No, wait, it was Rose." I mocked with a roll of my eyes. "Actually, it was Lily."

"Wrong, it was Albus." Louis snickered. I ignored him and just opened another door, smiling at the sight of all my skirts, shorts and dresses.

"Will you turn away from your damn clothes to talk to your family?" Dad snapped, I slammed the wardrobe door closed and turned to look at my siblings and my parents for a second each.

"Fine." I spat at Dad. "The first few weeks were crap. I got into trouble, snuck out to get drunk, got with Scorpius, walked out of class, stopped Louis from getting the crap beat out of him and had a couple of fights. After you two got called in, I stopped misbehaving, stopped skiving, stopped walking, stopped talking back and stopped starting fights. I handed all my work in, I've been working at a steady O average." I listed and turned to glare at Dad.

"Not that you care; now I _really_ don't care how your life has been nor do I care how the wedding of the century is going. I doubt your interested in Bex's life so make sure you don't trip down the stairs on your way out." I turned back to the wardrobe and tried to ignore the silent conversation my parents were having now my back was turned.

"If that's the way you want it," Dad finally huffed, I looked over my shoulder to see him stand up. "I'll call you when dinner is ready." He walked out of the room, my sister following him straight away.

"Yeah, missed you too_, Daddy_." I called after him, Mum sighed and smiled slightly at Bex before she got up and left.

"Welcome, Bex, to our house. You're in for a very relaxing holiday." I heard Louis laugh before he too got up and left.

I was quiet all throughout dinner, which was served earlier than usual. I think Mum just wanted to get me out of my room as soon as possible.

"So, Louis has a girlfriend?" Victoire looked at Louis who smirked at his plate. "Don't you think you are a little young to have a girlfriend?" She asked him quietly.

"He's fifteen." I pointed out.

"He's a fourth year." Victoire shrugged.

"What, you telling me you never thought about guys when you were in fourth year?" I laughed, I saw both Bex and Louis smiling at their plates. Even Mum looked like she was trying not to smile.

"Well...no..."

"Oh, of course! Saint Vic is the exception to every rule!" I nodded and clicked my fingers, smirking when Victoire looked up from her plate and glared at me.

"_Don't_ call me that!" She hissed. I laughed when I remembered she hated me calling her that.

"Or what? You gunna hit me with your halo?" I raised an eyebrow and laughed in her face, which was now flushed bright red. It turned even darker when Louis burst out laughing and Bex giggled slightly.

"Girls, stop." Mum sighed, stopping a fight before Victoire had a chance to fight back.

After that things got quiet, Mum and Dad asked Bex about her family and school. Bex told me she had met them once before, during her relationship with Scorpius, when he invited her for one of the many birthday parties during the Summer.

"So, where did you say your parents were holidaying again, Rebecca?" Victoire asked Bex. Victoire didn't like calling Bex, Bex, she called her Rebecca, which pissed me off more than it did Bex.

"South of France. We have a villa there and they all go at every available moment." Bex shrugged.

"They?" Dad frowned.

"Yeah, my parents, brothers and sisters."

"You don't go with them?" Victoire asked slowly.

"Well, they either go during my school terms or I just prefer to stay at home, I don't really get on with my siblings. My sisters...well to put it truthfully, they're twits." She laughed, making my family laugh.

"I know the feeling." Louis muttered, earning him a kick under the table from both Victoire and myself.

A knock on the front door silenced everybody, I dropped my fork and looked at the doorway. Lottie. She's here.

"I'll get it." Victoire stood and was out of the kitchen before I even had a chance to stop her. We all listened in silence as she walked through the small hallway to reach the front door.

"Dom? You changed your hair back?" I closed my eyes when I heard Lottie's voice. She sounded surprised.

"Charlotte -"

"Oh, its you. Is Dominique here?" I smirked at Lottie's response to Victoire. She was the only other person, except for me, who seemed to realize Victoire wasn't as perfect as she makes out. Victoire didn't answer, but I heard her sigh and a couple of seconds later she walked back into the kitchen, followed by Lottie. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that, Victoire wouldn't want to stand talking to her for too long and Lottie would either push Victoire out of the way or she'd invite herself in. I didn't have to open my eyes to know what everybody else saw either.

Naturally slim, waist length red hair, bright, large green eyes and a slim face, Lottie was extremely pretty. I knew her long hair would be carelessly thrown into a messy bun on the top of her head, hair sticking up all over the place like she hadn't brushed it in weeks. I knew she wouldn't be wearing any make up, like Bex she was a natural beauty and she didn't need make up to make her look pretty or beautiful. She simply needed to be herself.

"Aren't you even going to look at me?" I opened my eyes and looked in the doorway were she was stood. "Has Hogwarts turned you soft?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Lottie." I nodded and cleared my throat.

"We need to talk." She told me straight, I nodded again and stood up.

"There's a beach, we'll go for a walk." I muttered, I went to leave the table but Mum stopped me.

"Dominique? What -" She grabbed my arm softly but I pulled away and just shrugged.

"We won't be long, Mum." I saw Mum look at Bex obviously so I turned to her. "Uh, just make yourself at home in my room or something...this -"

"It's fine, honestly." Bex shrugged and smiled at me, looking at Bex briefly.

I nodded again and smiled at her before I led Lottie out of the kitchen and into the garden.

"So, Hogwarts has turned you soft _and_ gay?" Lottie snorted when we were in the garden, I ignored her and just led her towards the beach. "I'm serious, Dominique. Blonde's aren't really my thing, but she seems cute. The parents seem to like her, little advice though," I turned to look at her out of the corner of my eye. She was stood with that familiar smile and teasing look in her eye. When she saw me looking she grinned.

"Don't bash this ones brains in?" She giggled, despite me not finding the situation or remark funny at all, I couldn't help but laugh. Lottie laughed too and grabbed my hand softly, stopping me from walking. "I've missed you, Dominique." She whispered before she hugged me.

"I've missed you too, so damn much!" I whispered as I hugged her back, which was pretty awkward since she had a huge backpack on her back, which seemed full and looked heavy.

"I've been traveling for the last few months." She explained when I pulled away and looked at it. "After I sent that letter, I finally snapped." Lottie sighed, she took my hand again and carried on walking slowly along the beach.

We always used to hold hands, when we ran from teachers, when we chased after other students, when we used to walk about the palace, tormenting the younger students.

"Snapped? What did you do?" I asked her, hoping to stay away from the subject she wanted to discuss.

"Remember them two girls in fifth year? They always tried to out do us?" She reminded me, two fifth year girls tried to be as troublesome as Lottie and I were, they tried to cause trouble for the school and the teachers, but they never created the havoc that Lottie and I did. They couldn't even dream of creating the same sort of havoc us two did. "Well, they spread round the school that now you had been kicked out, I wasn't as tough and as sure of myself any more." She smirked.

"So, one day when I was skiving and walking through the grounds, they had a Care of Magical Creatures class, and the two of them were sat at the back. Talking about me with a few of their friends. I was sort of in the trees so they didn't see me." She smirked and shook her head. "Stupid little French girls. _'Charlotte Parker? Please, she iz not een control 'ere, not any more! She haz gotten too beeg for her boots! Now her older friends have gone and zat Dominique has been expelled, she is a nobody!'_" She put on a perfect French accent and mocked them so specifically it made me laugh.

"It was hilarious when I showed them how much of a nobody I was when I got Peyton Demyer to get Madam Radcliffe out of Transfiguration for an 'emergency' and I beat the shit out of the little whores in front of their fellow fifth years." I laughed again, imagining Lottie standing in the corridor, waiting for the teacher to leave the room before she entered, completely alone and surprising the two little girls who thought they were in control.

"You should have seen it. I slammed the door shut and locked it, I made sure I was by myself. I walked right up to the front of the class and smiled at every single on of them before I looked at the two of them." Her eyes got a little darker and her smirk turned into a smug smile. "_'My name is Charlotte Parker. You can call me Lottie.'_ I said, walking right up to their desk and stopping in front of them. They had the nerve to look scared." She laughed again and shook her head. "_'Apparently, I have lost control of the school and have gotten too big for my boots?'_ the pair of them paled and looked at each other. I leant right over so I was inches away from the pair of their faces and said, so the entire class could hear. _'Like I said, you can call me Lottie,'_ and then I dragged the pair of them out of their chairs and by their hair, dragged them up to the front of the class and warned anybody that if they went to get help, I'd get them too." She laughed again.

I knew she wasn't lying, if anything she was being modest. That is the sort of thing Lottie would do.

To be honest, it was the sort of thing I would have done. It's the sort of thing, I would have done if I was still in France.

"That's not it though. Maria Bentington didn't shut up after my warning, so I jumped on her during Potions. Peyton Demyer got all pissy because her cousin wrote and told her that you attacked her, she started slagging you off and said she was going to come see you during the Easter holidays. I told her that we could come together because I was visiting too. She called me a mug and said that I should pick my friends better. Then she looked to Peter and Maggie and Miquel who were sat at our table and told me that you were bad news and you were heading for Azkaban." Lottie told me honestly, I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

I'd been called a lot worse by a lot of people a lot more scarier than Peyton Demyer. "What happened then?"

"Well, your cousin, Peter and a few others agreed. Maggie just sat and looked at her plate and I jumped over the table and poured her hot soup over her head and screamed in her face that if she ever spoke that way about you again, I'd personally pull her tongue out." She laughed, I laughed too.

"Headmistress Posey was livid. Three fights in the space of two days. My personal best, she put me in that dorm you were in before I attacked any more innocent students." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I broke out, went to my room and packed my stuff. That money my father and stepmother tried to bribe me with, I took it and left. Haven't been back since. My brothers and sisters and parents have wrote to me, by the way, my Dad is getting divorced again, demanding and pleading, and begging, me to return to France and back to school." I felt my eyes widen, Lottie always spoke of leaving school before she graduated and she was always adamant that when she left she would leave the country and never return.

"Yeah, a few of my brothers found me when I was in Germany. Apparently all my older siblings were searching for me, they tried to get me to come back but..." She trailed off with a shrug. "Ben, Marshall and Tom, those three seemed to understand why I left once I explained. They gave me money and promised that they wouldn't tell Dad they found me if I promised to send them a letter once in a while."

"You really not going back?" I thought she'd go back eventually, they were her family! Even though I didn't used to get on with my family, after the past couple of months, living without them would be hard. I'd grown used to having Louis around, to laughing with James and Lucy, to teasing Molly, to fighting with Rose and to having my best friend in Albus back.

"Nope. I write to my brothers once or twice a month, let them know I'm alive and stuff." She shrugged again and glanced at me nervously. "I...I uh, I went to Australia last month." Lottie added a bit quietly.

"Did you see your mother?" I guessed. She nodded and looked out at the sea for a couple of minutes.

"She's married. I have two little brothers. Half-brothers. Another set of half-siblings." Lottie admitted. "She asked me why I came to see her. I told her she was my mother and I had nowhere else to go, you know what she did? She tutted and gave me money. That's it, not a_ 'oh you poor thing, come and live with your mother!'_ not even a_ 'I love you Lottie!' _Just a_ 'here is a handout, get out of my life.'_ Apparently her new husband didn't know she had me and three other children, eleven step-children and an ex-husband in France."

I stopped walking again and turned to look at Lottie. Her eyes were glassed over but she wasn't crying, since that day when we were eleven, I never saw Lottie cry. Not once. Not even when her father wrote to tell her her Grandmother died.

"What did you do?"

"I took the money, left her house and waited until my stepfather arrived home from his work. Then I waited for just enough time to pass for them to be sat around the dinner table." She smirked, the same smirk that I knew meant she was really proud of something. "Lucky for me, my grandparents were there too. Boy they were surprised to see me. My stepfather demanded to know who I was, so I told him. My mother was furious, so were my Grandparents. I thought the whole thing was hilarious, he had no idea my mother had four children before they got married. His face was a picture when he realized what I was saying. I heard him screaming at her when I walked out of that house, and out of her life for good." Her voice got quite dark when she said this, I didn't say anything. I just waited for her to get the feeling out of her head.

"I didn't come here to tell you about my sick, liar of a mother and my selfish sex-addict of a father though." She finally sighed and turned so we were facing each other. "I came because my best friend did something. Something which got her into a load of trouble, which made her move away from me. I came to find out why my best friend did what she did."

I looked away from her, out at the sea and started walking again. I took a deep breath and blew it out before I spoke, "I was in the shower..."

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius P.O.V.<strong>

"I'll see you tonight, Corey." Dominique giggled as she walked over to her parents, brother and Bex. Her father was glaring at me, Louis was looking towards the Avery's, who had stopped to talk to the Notts before they left, Bex rolled her eyes at the nickname and Fleur smiled.

"_Corey?_" James repeated when I walked over to the other Weasley's and the Potters, it looked like everybody was trying not to laugh, well the mothers were trying not to laugh. Everybody else did.

"Shut up, _Jamie_." I rolled my eyes, knowing his nickname was ten times better than mine.

"Whatever, Corey, but I'd rather get called Jamie than that." James chuckled.

"I have to agree with James, Corey -" Harry attempted to joke but I just held a hand up and silenced him.

"Whoa! Fresh Pickled Toad boy, nobody asked for your opinion. Nor did they ask yours, _Won Won_." I smirked at Harry and Ron who both blushed and hung their heads as everybody, mainly their wives and brothers, burst out laughing.

"Right, come on kids. Hometime!" Harry called as if nothing had happened. "Come on, Lily take my arm. Have you got your bags, Corey?" He apparated before I had a chance to say anything.

When we got back to the Potter house, we all got sent upstairs to unpack straight away, and in my room I found Teddy sat at the desk, writing a letter. "Hey, Scorpius. Good term?" Teddy didn't look up from the letter but since the desk separated our beds, he obviously knew it was me.

"Very good." I smirked, thinking of Dominique. "No offense, but why are you hear? You snore!" I joked, I unzipped my bag and tossed my clothes on the floor before I laid down on the bed.

"Bill seemed to think it was a good idea if Victoire and I lived apart before the wedding. He doesn't trust us." Teddy laughed and shrugged. "Apparently, they don't trust one of us to live in that flat alone either. Vic got ordered to move home and Ginny practically packed my bags for me and -"

"Erm, I'll have you know I didn't mind the two of you living together!" I smirked when I heard Ginny's voice in the doorway. Teddy's hair turned lime-green for a minute, the colour it turned when he got a shock. "I told you to move in so Bill didn't stalk the flat every second Victoire wasn't at home. Right, Adopted Son One, out so I can talk to Adopted Son Two. _Scorpius Malfoy!_ If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, no shoes on the bed!" I quickly sat up, and ignored Teddy's laughter.

Ginny always called Teddy and I by those names, I loved it when she did. She knew we both liked it so she called us them as often as she remembered, except when we were in trouble. When we were in trouble, she full-names us.

"Are those your clothes on the floor? _Clean_ clothes? SCORPIUS MALFOY! Pick them up right now!" I heard Teddy snicker as he walked out of the room, and since James' door was directly opposite mine I heard him roar with laughter. Not giving Ginny the chance to do anything, I quickly jumped up and picked my clothes up, I dropped them on the bed and began to fold them neatly.

"Now, I wanted to talk to you without one of those nosey kids listening in." She muttered, pointing her wand at the door so it slammed shut and silenced itself. "You and my niece." She moved to sit on Teddy's bed and looked at me.

"What about me and her? Look, if this is going to be a _talk_ talk...my parents gave me that talk about eight years ago -"

"No, I'm not going to give you a sex-talk. I like to think I can trust _all_ my children to be patient in that area." She muttered, I turned my head to see her roll her eyes.

"If you did, Teddy wouldn't have to move back home, James would be allowed to be alone in the house with Selena and Lily and Lysander could go in her room with the door closed." I laughed.

"I said I like to think I can trust them, not that I do trust them. By the way? Same rules apply, you and Dominique aren't allowed in here with the door closed and I'd prefer you two to not be in the house alone, but I'm not stupid. I know James and Selena come here when Harry and I are at work." She sighed and shook her head again. I laughed again, knowing exactly that isn't all she knew about her childrens lies and secret.

"So, I'm not being rude, but if you aren't here to give me a sex talk, what are you going to talk to me about? If your afraid I'll hurt her, don't be. I _really _like Dominique. More than I liked Rose, or Bex, or Mia or any of the others -"

"It's not that. If you hurt Dominique, Bill and Charlie would kill you. Well, if you hurt Dominique, _Dominique_ would most likely kill you." She corrected herself with a small laugh.

"Now, don't get me wrong Scorpius, I love Dominique. I love her just as much as I love Victoire, Molly, Rose and the others. She's my niece and my Goddaughter," I turned round and sat on my bed, knowing exactly where she was going with this talk. "but, I'm not going to lie and say she isn't, but she's bad news. Nobody knows why she is the way she is, but she's never gotten on with her brother and sister, she barely talks to her mother and she hates her father. The only people she remotely likes in this family is Albus, Rose and Charlie. According to Hermione who heard it from Hugo, Rose and Dominique have fell out. I know that Ron and Hermione got a letter from the school saying Rose and Dominique had a fight in the Great Hall?"

I sighed and nodded once. "Look, Dominique...she's told me things...things she hasn't told others so I'm not gonna repeat them...but I know she is the way she is. That's why I love her, she's not like anybody else in this family. She isn't driven by Quidditch, or pranks, or her studies. She's herself and she doesn't care who likes her for being herself. She knows she's made some mistakes and she accepts that, she knows she's made some bad decisions and done some things that she shouldn't have and she regrets them." I shrugged and smiled at Ginny.

"I have never heard you say you love somebody before." Was all she said to me in response so my little speech. "Does she know you feel this way?"

I nodded slowly and felt my smile get bigger. "Yeah...I told her and she said it back."

"Normally, parents try to tell their children that at seventeen they don't know love," Ginny sighed after a couple of minutes of silence. "But, I did. I was in love with Harry when I was seventeen and here we are nearly three decades later; happily married with three kids and two cling-ons." She smiled and winked at me. I laughed and stood back up, turning back to my clothes.

"You may love her and she may love you, but, please, just be careful? Merlin-knows I love my family, you won't find a family closer than the Weasley's, but Dominique is dangerous when she wants to be. Just," She stood up and sighed again, I heard her walk over to me and felt her put her hand on my arm. "be careful? In both senses, I don't want to be a Grandmother!" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"It's not like that...I mean...we haven't...get out!" I choked and turned away from her, feeling my cheeks turn bright red. Ginny laughed too and I knew she had a teasing look in her eye.

"Fine, I get the picture...dinner in a few hours. I want to see you eat before you leave." She laughed again before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Once she left, I moved to sit on my bed, thinking over what she just told me.

Dominique was dangerous, trouble. Even her own family thought so.

She had her reasons though, everything that happened with Peter, it explained why she acted so...bizarre over the past couple of months. It explained why she did what she did.

_But_, a part of my mind spoke up, _what about everything that she did before Peter tried to rape her? What was her excuse for that?_

"I don't care," I stood and went to look at my reflection, smoothing my hair down as I did. "she could be a mass murderer and I'll still love her."

* * *

><p><strong>Dominique's P.O.V.<strong>

Lottie had been quiet for twenty minutes now. She listened to my explanation in silence, nodding and shaking her head at certain parts. When I told her what Peter actually tried to do to me, she hissed and glared out at the sea.

"There's not really anybody who knows." I admitted quietly. "You, Bex, my Uncle Charlie, a teacher at school...my boyfriend." I didn't look for her reaction, I just focused on the sea, noting that the clouds suggested a storm was heading our way sometime in the night.

"Oh, Chris does too."

"Jolly? Chrissy is hear?" I rolled my eyes at the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, he's living and working in Hogsmeade. He took his passion for fashion and turned it into a career." I laughed. "It's a good shop actually...its popular with the students in school and -"

"Your rambling. Look, I'm not going to do the whole _'aww, poor baby. How hard you've had it...'_ because I know you. I know if one more person pities you, you'll crack a skull." I turned to stand in front of Lottie. "But, I want you to know, that if you say the word," She cleared her throat and looked at the ground before she finished.

"If and when you say the word, that lowlife piece of scum is gone. He's gone from this world so quick he won't even have a chance to kiss his mother goodbye." I knew she meant it. I knew she would do it in a heartbeat if I asked her too. If I gave her an inkling that I wanted to get revenge on Peter, she wouldn't settle for him being in hospital with a few broken bones.

"I mean it, Dom." She took both my hands and looked me in the eye, I could see her eyes glassing over with tears. "I mean it, just the two of us. Forever."

I felt a tear falling down my cheek and smiled when she gently wiped it off of my cheek with her thumb. "I love you, Lottie." I whispered.

"I love you too, Dom." She smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think of Lottie?<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**SORRY! I had this all set up and written like, three times...but then when I reread it, it sucked so I deleted and rewrote it a bunch of times! I know I haven't updated in _forever_, but before I finished it the first time, I had a major block for EVERYTHING and couldn't even write my own name without struggling!  
>I was wanting to get this story finished for the 31st of July...sort of a birthday present to myself. That's right, I share my birthday with J.K. Rowling <em>and<em> Harry Potter. *smug look*  
>anyway, I'm guessing...middle August to be finished.<br>speedsONEandONLY - here you go. You deserve this, haha! I hope I did you justice!**

**Disclaimer 1 - I do not own Harry Potter.  
>Diclaimer 2 - I do not own the poem you are about to read. That belongs to <em>speedsONEandONLY <em>and I think it is AMAZING! Don't you?**

* * *

><p>I had Scorpius take the piano from the living room and put it in my bedroom so I could practice in private. I also had him silence my room so nobody could hear mw play, except Bex, but since she spent most of her days out at Fred's house while his parents were working and his sister was paid to keep quiet, I practically had the house to myself.<p>

Louis was at Lily, Lucy or Hugo's house, or out on dates with Anna Avery, my parents worked and Victoire was either at work, at the Burrow with the aunts planning the engagement party for next week or in her room, doing whatever it is she does when she's alone.

My parents, mainly my Dad, didn't approve of me having Scorpius in my room when we were in the house together, but since I didn't care what my Dad thought I ignored him and invited him up at every opportunity.

It's not as if we did anything remotely similar to what my Dad was probably imagining, we mostly just hung out, me trying to write a song and him either sat beside me on the bench, trying to distract me, sat on my bed reading a book or a magazine, or when he did manage to distract me, we'd both be on the bed, but not _in _the bed.

That's what we were doing now, me on the bench at the piano and Scorpius sat reading through some of my books.

I'd been trying for hours to come up with a song, the best thing I'd managed so far was a sort of jingle that Scorpius said was really good.

"It's too cheerful. It's more for a party than a memorial service." I sighed when he said he really enjoyed it and I should try and extend that one.

"It's no good!" I snapped and slammed the cover down over the keys. "I can't do it."

"Sure you can, you just need to do what Chang said, get some material to work from." Scorpius muttered, he didn't look up from what I saw was my music book. He'd looked through it before, not that I minded, and he told me some of them were really good. "You know, I think this is my favorite." He muttered, nodding to a page. I sighed again but got up and walked over to him, dropping down on the bed beside him, I looked at the book and felt my eyes widen in surprise. I wrote that when I was in the dormitory after I attacked Peter.

_One Time,  
>thats all it took.<br>Silent as a mime,  
>as all stood still.<em>

_You're scared and hurt,  
>he just grins.<br>His hand under you're shirt,  
>try to escape his grasp.<em>

_But that isn't all,  
>he's not done.<br>You scream and call,  
>there isn't a sound.<em>

_As you lie there,  
>frozen with fear.<br>Thinking life isn't fair,  
>this will happen again.<em>

_It's in your eyes,  
>but no one can see.<br>Cover up with lies,  
>just one more time.<em>

Just the memory of me writing that song, it made everything turn cold. If I didn't fight him away from me, if I didn't stop him...

"Um, why?" I asked Scorpius in a strong voice, shaking my head to get the images out. I took the book out of his hands and tilted his head up so he looked at me. "You do know when and why I wrote that don't you?"

He sighed and nodded, taking both of my hands in his. "That's why I love it. You were at your most vulnerable and your brilliance shone through." He smirked and fell back, pushing me at the same time so we were both laying on our sides. He started kissing my neck lightly, making me giggle.

"Mr. Malfoy, compliments will get you nowhere." I teased him.

"Really?" Scorpius muttered, I was about to retort when he growled and sort of flipped me so I was on my back and he was holding himself up by putting his arms on either side of my head. "I always thought good manners got you everywhere." He whispered before he kissed me again.

I giggled into the kiss and when I felt him take my lip between his teeth and nip it slightly, I gladly let his tongue sweep across them and take control of my mouth.

Since he was holding himself up with his hands, I decided to tease him like he normally teased me, and slowly brought my own hands up his back, under his shirt and gently trailed my finger tips along the muscle there, I giggled again when I felt him tense and then relax when he felt my touch.

"You wanna play that game?" He pulled away from me and smirked again, before he turned so he was on his back and I was above him. He moved to kiss me again and then sat up quickly, making me move so that I was sat on his lap, my legs wrapped around him. Before I could do or say anything other than kiss him back, his hands were on my knees and were slowly making their way up my legs.

"Ahem." We both jumped apart at somebody clearing their throat. We both jumped up from the bed, I straightened my skirt and Scorpius straightened his shirt.

"What do you want?" I hissed at Victoire who was stood on the top stair with a scowl on her face. I saw Teddy stood behind her, he was smirking slightly, but that one was directed at Scorpius and not me. "Victoire? What do you want?" I demanded, sending a glare at her.

"Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry have invited the two of us to dinner. Lysander and Selena have also been invited." Victoire raised an eyebrow and told me simply.

"Right, you've delivered a message, there's treats in the kitchen. Go get yourself one." I shrugged and nodded to the staircase.

"We're leaving now." Victoire said before she turned and her and Teddy left my room.

"Dinner with the aunt and uncle?" I turned to Scorpius and smirked at him. "Sounds exciting." He nodded and smirked and went to walk out of the room but I stopped him.

"Wait, I want to change first, and leave a note for Bex." I muttered, I walked over to my desk and scribbled a quick note to Bex and then moved over to one of the wardrobes and opened it.

After I pulled my shirt over my head, I felt hands on my back, making me jump. I looked up in the mirror on the wardrobe door to see Scorpius stood right behind me, looking at the back of my shoulder.

"When did you get this? You never speak about it." He asked me, gently tracing the small pattern of shooting stars.

"When I was fourteen. I was drunk, Chris suggested a tattoo so I said yeah." I shrugged.

"Rose's Chris? Hogsmeade, Chris?" Scorpius muttered, leaning down to kiss the tattoo once.

"Yeah, he does tattoos. Most of the ones he has are his own." I turned round to face him. "I don't really like it...um...Peter, he picked the design so..." I trailed off and quickly pulled the shirt in my hands over my head.

"Well, regardless of whoever picked it, I love it." Scorpius smiled and dipped his head to kiss me quickly. "Like I love you."

"I love you too, but we've got a dinner with my aunt and uncle, cousins and my darling sister." I whispered into the kiss, pulling away and turning back to my wardrobe. I quickly changed into a different skirt and changed my shoes before I was ready.

"Where is, Bex? I haven't seen her since...well since that night after Lottie left." Scorpius looked at me as we walked down the stairs.

"She...well...I don't think I can tell you." I sighed, Bex didn't say whether she wanted Scorpius or anybody to know from anybody other than her or Fred. James knew and Selena knew, but Scorpius was different. The two of them had a history.

"Secret boyfriend?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Very secret." I nodded once.

"Hmm...good for her. I don't think she's been with anybody since we split." He told me with a nod of his own.

"Believe it or not, but not everybody thinks that if they don't get at least three snogs a week, they're failing at life." I snorted as we walked out of the house and down the path so we could apparate to the Potters.

"It's a good job that I'm with you then. I never fail at anything." He retorted, not missing a beat. I opened my mouth to reply but I felt a tugging behind my naval and the feeling of being sucked through a tight tube took over everything.

I felt my feet slam on to the ground with a slam and the feeling was over as quickly as it started.

"It is polite to apparate _outside_ of peoples houses." I heard a mock scold coming from my Uncle Harry, looking round, I was surprised to see us stood in the kitchen, with everybody sat at the table waiting for us.

"Sorry, I was distracted -" Scorpius smirked and took my hand, leading me to the two empty chairs between Selena and Albus.

"Don't even want to know why you were distracted." Albus stopped him talking and held a hand up. The others all laughed as Ginny rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at the oven. Straight away several pots glided through the air and settled themselves on the table

"Now, that Dominique and Scorpius are _finally_ here, we can start." Ginny teased us with a wink.

We started eating our meal in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable one.

It was even more comfortable because Scorpius had his hand entwined with mine under the table and he kept tickling the palm of my hand with his thumb.

"So, Dominique," Uncle Harry got my attention about thirty minutes into the meal, "your father was telling me that you're doing brilliantly in school?"

"Um, I guess." I shrugged and frowned a little. "I mean, I'm not doing terrible." I laughed.

"So, you've stopped misbehaving?" Aunt Ginny asked me.

"Yeah, it was either that or get kicked out,_ again_." I shrugged again. "I didn't want to lose..." I trailed off with another shrug and focused on putting food into my mouth to keep me from talking.

Evidently, my aunt and uncle had other ideas.

"Lose, what exactly?" Aunt Ginny asked me with a small smile.

"Well," I chewed my chicken slowly and tried to ignore everybody looking at me. "I..I didn't want to lose, Louis again, basically." I finally admitted, looking at my plate.

"Six years is a long time...he really grew up in those six years." I cleared my throat and looked up, catching Victoire's eye straight away. "When I got to Hogwarts, he needed my help. Desperately needed my help and I wanted to give it to him. I want to be there for whenever my brother next needs my help." I added softly, looking directly at Victoire with a firm expression.

Victoire didn't say anything to me, but I could tell she was peeved that I made a dig at her.

"So, you didn't want to stay because of me?" Scorpius laughed.

"Oh, you're just a distraction until I get bored and move on." I laughed back to Scorpius, everybody laughed lightly at that and soon the conversation moved to Selena and Lysander and how they were enjoying school and what they wanted to do after school. Harry was impressed when Selena admitted that she wanted to be an Auror and had finished her application and was just waiting for a reference from Longbottom to send it to him.

"What about you, Dominique? What would you like to do after you've finished Hogwarts?" Aunt Ginny asked me.

"I...um...I don't really know." I lied, looking back down at my plate.

"Well, aren't you taking your N.E.W.T. classes based on what you wanted to do?" Lily asked me with a confused look.

"I didn't get to chose my N.E.W.T. classes, I got given them." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah."

"You must have an idea though. What are you passionate about?" Teddy asked.

"You know, besides beating people up and causing hell for your parents." Albus added with a grin. Even Victoire laughed a little at that comment.

"I don't really know." I shrugged again.

Music, singing, playing the piano. That's what I'm passionate about. I couldn't really care less about grades and tests and my education.

Nobody cared how many O.W.L.'s or N.E.W.T.'s you had if they were listening to you sing on their radio or in a concert.

For the rest of the meal, I stayed silent and thought over what I would do once I left Hogwarts.

Would it be this summer? I said at Christmas I'd leave as soon as I turned seventeen. Could I do what Lottie did and walk out of school as soon as I could? Leave my friends and family?

Could I leave my family knowing they'd miss me? I didn't realise how much I missed my mother until I saw her at the platform.

I missed Albus more than anybody, could I leave him again?

Bex? She'd become my best friend, could I leave her?

Louis? My little brother. My little Louis who just got his first girlfriend, thanks to me, could I leave him without contact,_ again_?

Scorpius? Could I leave him? Would I leave him?

I turned my head to look at him, he was sat discussing Quidditch with Lily and Ginny, smiling greatly.

_No_, a small voice piped up from the back of my head._ You wouldn't be able to leave him. You love him._

"You were quiet during the end of the meal." Scorpius noted as we sat on his bed, the door open. I could see Selena and James in the room opposite us and knew Lysander and Lily were in the room down the hall, all three of us were told to leave our doors open.

Scorpius was sat with his back to the door, both of his hands covering mine.

"Yeah...just thinking." I shrugged and smiled at the sight of my small hands in his larger ones.

"About what?"

"Life." I sighed and looked up at him. "How much my life has changed in the past several months." He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me so I just continued.

"I mean, this time last year; the Easter holidays, where was I?" I thought back to what I was doing and laughed a little. "Well, Lottie, Miquel, Maggie, Peter, Peyton, Jayden and the rest of us weren't allowed to go home over Easter break, we were told to have detention everyday instead. So of course we broke out of the school and spent the two weeks partying and getting into a load of trouble! Haha, Lottie and I got chased around a muggle shopping centre by those please-men for stealing from a clothing store! I still have that jumper!" I laughed harder when the sight of Lottie and I running around the shopping centre being chased by three huge men in uniforms, all of them shouting after us in rapid, angry French.

"Then, what else? Oh yeah, we went to this party that ended up going on for four days! This huge warehouse type thing...it was immense! I've never had so much fun in my life!" I grinned at the thought of that party. Nonstop music, drinking, partying for four days was the best time of my life.

"Lottie took us, she might know if there's another one this year. You have to go, it is so much fun!" I smiled broadly when he rolled his eyes but nodded.

"So...what do you think of Lottie?" I asked him quietly, moving to sit against his headboard. It'd been three days since we came home for the Easter Holidays and when Scorpius came to my house that first night, Lottie was there and the two of them didn't seem to click.

"She's, um, well I think, -" He started for a word but then he sighed and hung his head. "I don't know her well enough to cast an opinion on her." Scorpius admitted, I could tell he was lying but I didn't call him up on it.

"Fair enough."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lottie asked me for the tenth time. I rolled my eyes and nodded impatiently.<p>

"Yes and _hurry_, we're all going to the Burrow for dinner in a few hours...you're coming too, by the way." I sighed. I saw her pull a face at me in the mirror but she didn't say anything else.

"I don't know why why _want_ to look like that twit, but it's your hair." Lottie muttered with a roll of her eyes. I didn't say anything, I just watched as she carefully poured the contents from the cauldron that was sat in the sink in the bathroom, over my head and then combed through it to make sure every strand of my hair was covered in it.

"Lott?" I looked at her reflection in the mirror as I spoke. "What do you think of Scorpius?" I asked her quietly, even though we wouldn't be overheard. Louis was out with Anna, again, Victoire was already at the Burrow with Mum, and Dad was at some Quidditch match with the uncles, male cousins, including Scorpius, Lucy and Lily and minus Fred, who was at his house with Bex.

I watched with a straight face as she clearly thought over her answer.

"Well..." She chewed her lip slowly as she finally looked at my reflection. "He seems to love you, and if you're happy then I'm happy. If anybody deserves happiness in that department, it's you." She smiled at me.

I didn't say anything, I just cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I don't really know him...he just seems so...different to your usual type -"

"Look what happened last time I went after my usual type." I reminded her, cutting her off.

"- and maybe a change is good for you," She carried on as if I didn't say anything and sighed. "I don't know, he just seems like he doesn't like me, and if he doesn't like me then I'm not going to try and make him like me. I come as I am. If you don't like it, you can lump it." Lottie winked at me with a laugh.

"Come on, I'll wash it off. How about a new style? Now your darling sister has grew her out you two look even more alike." Lottie snorted and shook her head. It's true, I noticed on my second day home that Victoire had let her hair grow long, usually it never fell past halfway down her back, now it was nearly as long as mine, which still hung down to my waist when completely straight.

"How about...no bangs, take the straightening charm out of it and cut it to around mid-back?" I suggested. Lottie nodded once and gently tilted my head so it was leaning over the sink, she then got her wand out and with a silent flick, warm water started pouring out of the end of it.

"What about, Bex?" I asked Lottie, watching her closely for her reaction.

"She's a twit!" Lottie snapped straight away. "Honestly, how you two ever became friends, I mean I heard about what she got up to in school! Your cousin told Chrissy who told me -"

"Erm, need I remind you that _she _was at least in a committed, well on her side, relationship and thought she was in love when she slept with her boyfriend? Shall I remind you that you were younger than her when you lost your virginity? Wasn't that a one-night stand as well?" I reminded, Lottie straight away. She at least had the decency to flush red with a little bit of embarrassment.

"I'm sick of people calling her a whore. She isn't a whore! She's only had sex with one person, I think. Anyway, what do you think? Do you like her?" I asked her again.

"Not really. I still don't see how you two become friends. I mean, you're so cool and she's so...not, cool." Lottie muttered as she waved her wand over my hair, blowing hot air over it so it dried quickly.

Lottie was always brilliant at cutting and styling people's hair. In Beauxbaton's people used to actually pay her to do their hair for them.

"She is cool! She's just wary around people, not that I'm surprised after what Scorpius and Rose did to her." I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

"Scorpius?" I groaned when I realized Lottie didn't know about the whole, Bex-Rose-Scorpius situation.

"Little Miss Ice Queen and Mr Dreamy?" Lottie laughed as she sat on the edge of the bathtub. "No way! Those two? Huh, that sort of explains the awkward feeling when the three of us were left in your room that first night while you went to the toilet. I thought it was because they didn't know me. Wait, Rose? As in the one that Chris is banging?" Her eyes widened and she got a wicked little smirk on her face.

"So, hang on? _Your _boyfriend, _your_ best friend," I bit back a laugh when Lottie scowled and rolled her eyes at those two words, "and _your_ cousin were all involved in a love triangle? Wow, because that's not awkward." I watched her with careful eyes as she looked at her hands and smirked.

Lottie didn't like Scorpius or Bex. She most likely wouldn't like Rose either. I groaned again and shook my head at the thought of how much drama Lottie was going to create with this new-found knowledge.

"Why are we here, again?" Lottie sighed as we walked down the path to the Burrow a couple of hours later, I could see groups of my family scattered around the garden. The aunts, my mother, Victoire and Gran were sat at a table, all talking and laughing. None of the uncles or Granddad were around so I guessed they were still at the game, Rose, Molly and Roxy were sat at a bench, all laughing quietly, Fred was sat on another bench with Bex, I briefly wondered what excuse they gave when they arrived together. Oddly enough, Albus came out of the house and walked over to the table with the women and then sat down, judging by the lack of surprise the women gave him, it was clear he'd been here for a while.

"A meal, Mum wants to see you eat a proper meal. She thinks you're too thin." I reminded her as I looked over at Bex, sending a smirk in her direction.

"That the secret boyfriend then?" Lottie guessed straight away.

"Yeah," I turned away from them and put my hand on Lottie's arm, stopping her from walking. "Say a word and I'll kill you. Those two are trying to work things out and they _don't_ need you messing things up for them." I warned her.

Lottie put on an expression of fake shock and innocence and held her hands up over her mouth. "Would I do that? Would I - whoa!" She stopped joking around and nodded over my shoulder, her mouth falling open.

"What are you gaping at?" I craned my neck, careful not to let my hood fall down, my new hair was going to be a surprise. I wanted to see everybody's face when I wiped the happy smile from Victoire's face.

"Little Albus ain't so little anymore!" She gasped and she even blushed a little bit.

I didn't say anything and just carried on walking over to the table. I _was_ going to go sit with Bex and Fred, but now Lottie had an eye for Albus I couldn't resist going to watch those two flirting with each other unfold.

"Hi." I smiled at my female relatives, except Victoire of course. I leant down to kiss my mother on the cheek, keeping hold of my hood so it didn't fall down. "Um, Lottie this is my Gran, you can call her Mrs. Weasley, my Aunt Angelina, you can call her Mrs. Weasley, my Aunt Audrey, you can call her Mrs. Weasley, my Aunt Hermione, you can call her Mrs. Weasley and my Aunt Ginny, you can call her Mrs. -" I introduced Lottie to everybody before she cut me off.

"I can call her Mrs. Weasley?" She laughed, making the aunts, my Mum, Gran and Albus laugh.

"Actually, you can call _her_ Mrs. Potter." I laughed and sat in an empty chair, in between my mother and grandmother, leaving Lottie to go sit in the one beside Albus.

"You know, Albus. Everybody, this is Lottie." I smiled and gave Albus an obvious wink.

"It's good to see you again, Lottie." Albus smiled politely, obviously the feelings about her that he had on the train had disappeared.

"Dominique? Why do you have your hood up? Aren't you warm?" Gran asked as she looked at me over a piece of parchment.

"I'm fine, Gran. How's the past few months been? I'm sorry I didn't write, everything has just been so hectic, what with keeping my grades to an 'Outstanding' level, spending time with the cousins, bonding with Louis and..." I trailed off, looking smugly at Victoire, who glared at the magazine of cake designs she was holding. I had a feeling that if she held a little bit more of control over her Veela genes, that magazine would be in flames right now. That, or she'd have threw balls of fire at me.

"And what exactly?" Gran asked me with a warm smile on her face. "And, 'bonding' with, Scorpius?" She chuckled and winked at me.

I loved my Grandma Molly, I may have preferred my French grandparents over my English ones, but I still loved her. I know I said she was too involved in her childrens and grandchildrens lives, but still...she was my Grandma Molly. As she smiled and laughed at me, I briefly remembered what Roxanne said to me months ago.

_"__you're Gran's favourite." _Was I really? Over the past six years, I hadn't really had much contact with my English grandparents...to be honest, I hadn't had much contact with my English family.

"Well, you could say that." I laughed and shrugged slightly.

"Ah, young love." Gran sighed and then laughed at me again. "How've you been, Dominique?" She asked me, putting the parchment down and turning to face me.

"I've been good. I really am sorry I don't write, I promise I'll write when I go back to school -"

"Don't you waste your time writing me letters, enjoy being young. Spend your free time with your friends and Scorpius and your brother." She grinned and reached out to stroke my cheek slightly. "I always did admire your blonde hair, Victoire's is more white than blonde, but yours has a nice different shade to it." Gran winked and withdrew her hand, making me giggle.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" I asked her, briefly looking down the table to see Albus and Lottie both laughing quietly. I saw Aunt Ginny watch them out of the corner of her eye warily.

"Planning your sisters wedding, keeping your Grandfather out of mischief, same old, same old." Gran laughed.

"How's that coming along then?" I grinned, no matter how much she complained and how much she protested about their antics, I could clearly see the twinkle of mischief that was often in James and Lucy's and Uncle George's eyes, reflected in Grans.

"Really well, they need to decide on a cake, a musician and Victoire needs to finally decide between two dresses -"

"I meant, Grandpa." I interrupted her softly. I didn't want to think about the wedding, not until Victoire asked me to be her maid of honour.

Uncle Charlie mentioned she was waiting to the Memorial Service to ask the person to be the maid of honour, he implied it was going to be me...but I've been home from school for four days now.

"I know you did." Gran nodded and smiled softly. I was about to reply, but the sound of several loudcracks and faint pops filled the air and then a fraction of a second later, the loud noise that only male-Weasley's could make, replaced them.

"Great...the boys are home." Gran sighed, making everybody laugh. I turned in my seat and grinned at the sight of Scorpius, he was walking in the middle of the group, talking to Uncle Harry about something that was making him grin like an idiot and use his hands energetically.

"Scorpius really loves Harry, doesn't he?" I heard my Aunt Hermione comment quietly. I looked towards her, she was sat between Albus and Aunt Ginny, both of them were smiling at Scorpius and Uncle Harry, who was answering Scorpius with just as much enthusiasm.

The two of them seemed to sense that they had an audience though, because they both looked towards the table and smiled shyly. Scorpius met my gaze and I smiled when his smile got bigger.

"He loves somebody else a little bit more though..." Aunt Ginny teased, making the others laugh. I rolled my eyes and stood from the table. "I'll be back in a minute." I muttered, ignoring the giggling that the women gave.

I walked quickly in Scorpius's direction, ignoring the teasing comments my uncles and cousins gave me, ignoring my Dad all together and didn't look away from Scorpius's eyes.

"Hey you," Scorpius smirked down at me when we finally reached each other. Uncle Harry clapped him on the shoulder and winked at me before he left. "What's with the hood? It's boiling." He reached up to pull my hood down, but I grabbed his hand and stepped back.

"Not here, I wanna show you something," I looked round and saw the old broom shed. "C'mon." Leading us over, I ignored the catcalls, whistles and jeers coming from the family, even more so the glares coming from my father, and pushed him inside.

"Light your wand." I whispered once I shut the door. "We have about two minutes before somebody thinks of an excuse to make sure we aren't having sex." I giggled.

"_Lumos_." I heard him mutter and immediately a beam of light made everything visible. "What do you wanna show me?"

Without speaking, I slowly pulled my hood down and shook my hair out, allowing my curls to fall out.

"What do you think? I had Lottie take the black out and cut it earlier on." I smiled when he lifted his wandless hand to run his fingers through my hair.

He didn't say anything for a minute, he just looked at me hair with a small smile on his face.

"I love it. You look live Victoire, but different." He noted. Without saying anything else, he leant down and closed the gap between our faces and pressed his lips against mine. "I love you more though." He whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you too," I sighed. Before he opened the door, I pulled my hood up and made sure nobody would be able to see a strand of my now blonde hair.

"So, you really like it?" I asked Scorpius quietly as he shut the door behind us. "You don't think it makes me look like a bimbo?" I grinned when he put his arm around my shoulders.

"No, I really do like it. Why the hood though?" He asked me quietly, we were walking to where the cousins had all gathered, walking slowly so they wouldn't hear our conversation.

"I wanna see everybody's reaction when I take my hood down." I shrugged and smirked when he rolled his eyes and muttered, "No, you wanna see your sisters reaction to you now looking like her again...days before you play at the memorial service...which is on her birthday. You should have been a Slytherin."

"Please tell me you two didn't go at it in a broom shed, with the entire family outside?" James laughed when we finally joined them and dropped down onto a patch of grass.

"I don't know what you and Selena do, James, but if it takes you not even a full minute...dude go to St. Mungo's." Scorpius chuckled, making James turn bright red and everybody, even Roxanne, to burst out laughing at him.

"Besides," I shrugged, leaning into Scorpius and smiling slightly. "I'm not Rose." This time everybody laughed at Rose, who glared at the floor.

* * *

><p>"We should probably head back, it's getting cold." Scorpius muttered. The two of us were sat on the beach behind my house. We came back from the Burrow about an hour ago and went for a walk together.<p>

My family, mainly my mother, loved my hair when I finally took my hood down. The women seemed glad I took the black out of my hair and constantly told me how much more prettier and more natural I looked now I was back to my original colour. My Dad even complimented me, to which I smiled politely, and then was only because Scorpius stood on my foot under the table when I opened my mouth to give him a sarcastic reply back. Throughout everybody complimenting me though, Victoire was the only person to keep quiet.

"Yeah...it sucks that I left my jacket at home. I'm freezing." I hinted, glancing at Scorpius out of the corner of my eye. I smirked when he laughed once and unzipped his jacket slowly.

"If I didn't love you..." He teased, before he pulled it off and handed it to me. I laughed and gratefully put it on, smiling when I got a nose full of his scent.

No way was he getting this jacket back.

We walked in a comfortable silence, him with his arm around me and me tucked into his side, for about fifteen minutes. When I saw the house in the far distance, that's when the rain came from nowhere. It wasn't exactly a light spring shower, it started pouring downs, the rain hitting our heads pretty hard.

"Great British weather!" Scorpius yelled as he took my hand and began sprinting towards the house. I couldn't help but laugh as I ran with Scorpius. The rain, the beach, watching the sun set over the sea, the time alone with Scorpius.

It was all just perfect.

My thoughts from the other night, dinner with Scorpius's 'family' the thoughts about my future, it wouldn't matter if I didn't go to school next year, it wouldn't matter if I went to school next year. I'd still be with Scorpius either way.

"Come on; we need to get out of these wet clothes, Dad's t-shirts and sweats should fit you." I laughed as I let Scorpius and myself into the house. Mum, Dad, Victoire and Louis were still at the Burrow and I had no idea where Bex was. Lottie returned to Chris's shop hours ago.

"I think I have a stitch." Scorpius panted as he laughed, following me through the kitchen, into the hallway and up the stairs.

"I thought that was pretty fun." I laughed, still out of breath slightly. I stopped on the small landing and grabbed two large towels from the linen cabinet. I quickly went into my parents room, for the first time since I was about eight, and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from my fathers wardrobe. "He won't mind if you borrow some." I assured Scorpius when he looked a bit apprehensive about taking my fathers clothes.

"Come on, we can change in my room." I grinned at Scorpius, who perked up at the the suggestion.

"Your _Dad's_ clothes though, Dom? Really? What about, Louis?" Scorpius muttered as he followed me across the landing and up the staircase, since the stairs were quite steep and I was still out of breathe from running along the wet sand at top speed, I climbed them slowly and tiredly.

"Louis clothes won't even fit and you know it. Come on, wet jeans are hard to get out off...I might need some help." I turned and winked at Scorpius who smirked and quickened his pace up the steps, making me run up them faster.

I nearly had a heart attack when we walked up the stairs. Laid on my bed were two people, two practically naked people, kissing each other, hands going _everywhere_. For a second I didn't know what to do.

Scorpius seemed shocked too, he looked at me for a fraction of a second, his eyes wide open and his mouth a perfect 'O' shape. It was only when a giggle escaped from her lips when I snapped to my senses.

"Oi!" I threw the towel in my hands at them, making both people jump up, completely surprised that they weren't alone in my room.

"That is _my_ bed!" I snarled, glaring at the sight of my best friend and my cousin as they both scrambled for clothes.

"Dom, look, I am so sorry -"

"It...it...it..." They both began speaking at once, but my glare quietened them down. As the pair of them quickly dressed in silence, I glanced at Scorpius to see him stood staring at the floor, biting down on his lip and trying to keep an obvious grin from showing.

"Dominique...we really are sorry -"

I burst out laughing the same time Scorpius did, making both people look at one another with shocked expressions.

"Honestly..." I said in between laughs, "you could have at least left a note!" I gasped.

"_Dom, don't come up. I'm entertaining, from Bex._" I mocked and carried on laughing.

A bright red Bex and an equally as mortified Fred is an image I'll most likely have in my head for a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, what do you think?<strong>

**Aaaand! I have a favor to ask of you. I know, a bit cheeky since I haven't updated in a while, but...I really need this favor. Now, _ParkersPen_ and I have decided to write a story together. A next generation story that isn't like any other next generation story. I know a lot of you are strictly Scorpius/Dominique or Scorpius/Lily Luna shippers, I am too! I only like the occassional Scorpius/Rose fic...but I promise you, this isn't going to be like any other Scorpius/Rose fic! Try it out?**

_Being a Weasley means you are a Gryffindor; it means you follow the rules, it means you love your family and you are loved by them. What happens if you are a Weasley but you break every single one of these rules? What happens if you are a Weasley in, Slytherin, who doesn't follow every rule, who doesn't love their family and isn't loved in return?_

**What do you think? Every Rose Has It's Thorn. Check it out?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N -**** So, yeah...SORRY! I know its been a month since I updated...that's why this is extra long...and, sorry sorry sorry, probably just another filler :( this has _some_ importance though! You'll be able to see why by the end of the first section ;)  
>SORRY! I LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE DON'T ABANDON ME? This is my personal favourite fic of mine!<strong>

**Oooh - I need a favour from one, or more, of you lovely lovely people :D  
>Is anybody good with making, like fan art, or something? I want a cover for this story, like a DominiqueScorpius picture...but I can't find one anywere and I suck at making things like that...I'll be forever grateful if one of you made me one? Please?**

***THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENT THAT SOME MAY FIND UNSUITABLE***

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"So, Freddie and Bex?" Scorpius smirked as he helped me change the sheets on my bed. Fred and Bex had decided to leave the two of us alone. They were both still mortified, but Bex told me that now Fred knew Scorpius wasn't going to beat him up, telling everybody else would be easy for the pair of them.<p>

"Yeah, since about Valentines day." I nodded slowly, looking out of the corner of my eye for his reaction. "Bex said that the two of them are always like that..." I muttered as I laid my quilt down. Scorpius nodded slowly and smirked.

"Freddie Weasley...you dirty dog." He chuckled, looking slightly impressed.

I rolled my eyes and turned to my wardrobe, looking for something comfortable to wear, wet clothes begin to stink after a while.

"You know, I could just flick my wand and our clothes will be dry." Scorpius sighed, I looked into the mirror and saw him eye my fathers clothes a bit nervously.

"If you don't want to wear them, don't." I shrugged with a laugh. "I'm just used to not being able to do magic at home, I didn't think." I told him as I peeled my wet jeans off.

"You're telling me that you've never used magic outside of school?" He asked me with shock. He picked his wand up from the jacket he gave me and waved it over himself. After he did that, he walked up behind me and slowly waved it over my hair, I smiled when I felt the warm air dry my wet hair.

"Simple things like_ Accio_ and practicing spells from school I do because the ministry turn a blind eye to them." I told him with a sigh. "The big stuff, the things that the ministry can't turn a blind eye...even _I'm_ not that badass." I laughed lightly. I peeled my wet t-shirt off, ignored Scorpius looking me slowly up and down and pulled a pair of cotton shorts and a vest top out of my wardrobe, knowing full well that both items of clothes were too small.

"Believe it or not, and regardless of what my precious sister says, ending up in Azkaban is not my life goal." I rolled my eyes as I took Scorpius's hand and led him over to the bed.

"What is? You never talk about your future." Scorpius asked me gently, we were both sat on the bed, facing each other.

"What's yours?" I asked him, I took both of his hands in mine and gently traced shapes on them. His hands were always smooth, even though he insisted he didn't use hand cream or a smoothing lotion, I didn't really believe him. His skin was too smooth all over.

"You know mine; an Auror." He shrugged, frowning slightly.

"An Auror? Hmm...I can see you being an Auror...isn't the Auror Academy pretty expensive though? I think I remember Teddy saying when he graduated school that it was too expensive for him." I frowned this time. Of course, if Teddy took advantage of the fact his Godfather was and still is the head of the Academy, he probably wouldn't have had to pay.

"I can afford it, I don't know if you know this or not...but I'm pretty rich." He told me with a little wink.

"Of course I know that, why else do you think I'm with you?" I mocked, smirking up at him lightly.

"Well, I _did_ think it was for my dashing good looks, amazing charm, and -" I stopped him talking by pressing my lips to his, knowing full well that he could sit and come up with reasons for why I was with him all night long if I let him.

I felt Scorpius grin into the kiss and I smiled myself when I felt his hands go into my hair, pulling me closer to him.

Not pulling away from him, I moved to my knees and quickly crawled over so I was sitting in his lap.

I sighed into the kiss when I felt Scorpius' hands leave my hair and trail down my sides, when they reached the hem of my shirt, I froze slightly before I relaxed.

Every time Scorpius and I had a pretty intense make-out session, when he tried to take things further, I sort of freaked out.

A couple of weeks ago, he simply ran his hand up the inside of my thigh and it made me freeze and practically have a panic attack right there on his bed.

This time though, when he felt me relax, he continued and slowly and carefully trailed his hands up under my shirt. I couldn't help but giggle as his fingers tickled me slightly.

This, Scorpius and me, together...it felt right.

It _is_ right.

He won't hurt me, he wouldn't do anything I didn't want to do.

He loves me.

I love him.

"Scorpius," I pulled away from him, but smiled when he simply began to kiss my neck instead. "Scorpius, I...I love you."

"I love you more." He whispered, barely taking his lips away from me.

_This_ is right.

This isn't the same as it was with Peter or Lorcan. This is the real deal.

* * *

><p>Knowing that I was <em>ready<em> for Scorpius, it put me in a terrific mood for the next few days. Everybody could tell too, my parents complimented me on it, Louis teased me for it, Bex laughed and suggested that I should star watching her and Fred make out more often.

Things were really looking good in my life for the first in a really long time; my brother loved me, my parents seemed to take pride in me, my boyfriend was the greatest boyfriend in the world, Rose and I weren't fighting any longer and my Dad and I could actually hold down a conversation without screaming at each other.

"So, what's everybody's plans for today?" Dad asked us all, which was me, my brother and sister, Bex, my mother and Teddy - who I learned dropped by for meals every now and then, evidently not needing an invite - during breakfast one morning.

"Well, _I _am taking Victoire dress shopping with the girls. Are you coming, Dominique?" Mum asked me hopefully. I wasn't the only person who glanced at Victoire to see her reaction. She managed to keep her face free from expression but kept her eyes trained on her plate.

That was one relationship that hadn't changed in the family.

"Um, who's going?" I asked Mum carefully.

"Me, your sister, your Grandmother Molly. Um, your aunts, Hermione, Angelina, Audrey and Ginny and Molly, Rose and Roxanne. Bex, you're invited too." Mum smiled at Bex.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, but I have plans for today." Bex smiled back, I rolled my eyes, knowing full well that since both his mother and sister would be out all day and his father would be in one of his shops, Fred had invited Bex over so they could finish in his own room what they started in mine.

"Dominique?" It killed me to disappoint Mum when she looked so hopeful, but if the women in the family were all going out today, that means the men in the family would most likely either be at the Burrow helping to set things up for the engagement party or in their own homes or at work.

Meaning that some of my uncles would be available to ask them about the war so I could get some inspiration for my song.

"Sorry, Mum. I have a lot of homework." I lied guiltily. Mum looked a little upset but she tried to hide it, unlike Victoire who suddenly perked up and seemed excited to go dress shopping.

Dad moved on to Louis, who blushed and said he was going to Diagon Alley with Anna and then to Teddy who mentioned he was going to go back to Uncle Harry's to practice Quidditch with James, Lily, Albus and Scorpius.

"What's Uncle Harry doing today?" I asked Teddy, when he told me that Harry planned from working at home until lunch today, I nodded and decided to start with the biggest influence the war had.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's house, _The Hallow_, was unnaturally quiet when I floo'd in. I knew Scorpius and my cousins would be at Ron's with Teddy, taking advantage of their larger field of a garden to play Quidditch in, and I knew Ginny was probably sat with my mother, aunts and cousins, crying over Victoire in a hideous white dress. Uncle Harry was probably in his study working.

The problem was, last time I went into Harry and Ginny's study, it didn't have a set of twin beds in like it does now.

"Um, hello? Uncle Harry?" I called out, walking down the hall and peering into downstairs room as I did. He wasn't in the kitchen, living room, dining room or downstairs bath. I was just about to head upstairs when I heard him shout from somewhere off the kitchen. "Dominique?"

I turned and walked through the kitchen, noticing a door that I hadn't noticed before. It was in between the refrigerator and the oven and I'm certain it wasn't there when I was growing up and since I spent as much time here or at Uncle Ron's as possible, I was confident I was right.

"Scorpius and the others are at Ron and Hermione's playing Quidditch." He told me before I said anything.

"It's not them I want to see. Has that room always been here?" I double checked when he nodded his head for me to follow him in. It wasn't large but it wasn't small either. Two large desks fit comfortably in with enough room for several bookshelves, posters and photographs to line the walls.

"No, when it became clear that Scorpius practically lived here when he was around fourteen or fifteen we gave him his own room and added this on." Uncle Harry sighed as he sat behind his desk, nodding to the two comfortable looking chairs in front of his desk and looked back at the folder he had obviously just been reading from. "Think yourself lucky, you're the first kid to be in here." He laughed lightly.

"Are you busy? I'll come back if you like," I offered and stood up before he looked up from the folder and smiled at me.

"I'm always busy but this is one of my less busier moments. What can I help you with?" He asked me, sitting back in his chair.

"I need to ask you something," I told him slowly. "I need to ask you about the war."

For a minute we just looked at each other in silence. I thought he would say no and ask me to leave his study.

But then I remembered that it was Uncle Harry I was speaking too. The one who didn't like to say 'no' to his nieces and nephews, regardless of what they wanted. He said he grew up with a miserable Uncle and he didn't want to be like him.

"Go ahead." So without giving him the lie I'd prepared, I asked.

And he answered.

Three hours later, I had a length of parchment full of notes, answers, buzz-words and comments from Uncle Harry.

I expected him to be quite reserved and shy about the war, but every question he gave an answer too, and they seemed to be pretty honest answers too.

He didn't hesitate in telling me the truth. When I asked him what he felt throughout most of the war, he told me he was afraid straight away. When I asked him, rather nervously, what it felt like to have people close to you die for you, he told me in the same breath,_ "heartbreaking."_

"Well, Dominique, you're welcome to wait here for the others if you like; I need to head over to Ron's to pick something up for work and I told the kids I'd leave lunch out for them." Uncle Harry told me when I told him I was finished with the questions. I followed him out of the study and into the kitchen in silence.

"Uncle Harry?" I sat at the table as he got the food ready for sandwiches.

"Yeah? I thought you were finished?" He spoke as he worked, muttering as he did too, _"Teddy likes cheese, Lily doesn't. Scorpius doesn't like butter, James only likes brown bread. Albus eats anything you'll put in front of him."_

I ignored this and went over to help him, taking the plate with white bread with no butter and the plate with brown bread from him. "Is Scorpius alright? The last few days he's been...different." I asked him quietly.

The last few days, he'd been distant. When we talked, he was quiet, when we didn't talk, he was withdrawn, when we simply hung out and relaxed, he seemed stressed.

"I've noticed. So has Ginny." Harry sighed. "That boy can be so secretive, not like the others. With the boys, they're so honest about everything, _overly_ honest in some cases, with Lily...we can read her like a book. Scorpius though..." He trailed off and shook his head.

"He sort of closes himself off, doesn't he? Completely shuts you out." I finished for him.

Harry turned to look at me and nodded slowly.

"I'm glad you two are together, Dom. You two even each other out, you will liven each other up when you need it, calm each other down when necessary." He shrugged with a small smile.

"Yeah," I nodded and smiled back.

Scorpius does calm me down, he talks when I want too, listens when I need him too. He laughed when I laughed, smiled when I smiled...what about me?

What did I do for him?

Did I talk when he needed it? Did I listen when he wanted me to listen? Do I laugh when he laughs?

"You can go if you like, Uncle Harry. I'll finish these." I nodded to the sandwiches. Uncle Harry nodded and smiled before he apparated away.

In a matter of seconds, four cracks filled the kitchen. Teddy and Lily came first, with Albus and James coming a fraction of a second after them and then Scorpius apparating in behind them two. Teddy and my cousins were laughing and joking and each smiled at me as they took their sandwiches and moved to sit at the table, but Scorpius barely moved his mouth when he smiled.

It was more of an acknowledgement.

"I'm not hungry, I'm going to get changed." Scorpius muttered when I held his plate out to him. I watched as he hurried up the stairs and then frowned when I heard his bedroom door close behind him.

"Dibs." Lily snatched the plate out of my hand and practically inhaled the sandwich before any of the others could claim it.

I wasn't interested in listening to Lily and her brothers arguing about who cheated during their practice, or how Lily was going to tell their parents that James snuck out last night unless he gave her half his sandwich, so I silently left the room and followed Scorpius up the stairs.

Instead of walking into his room like I normally would have done, I knocked and waited for him to open the door.

"Since when did you knock?" He asked when he saw who was stood on the other side. Without giving me time to answer, he just turned and walked back into the small room. I followed him and closed the door behind me.

I didn't say anything, I just looked around the room as he got changed.

The walls were a neutral cream colour, the same colour as the study downstairs. Several posters were pinned up round the room, with a large Gryffindor banner over one bed and a large Ravenclaw banner over another. Teddy and Scorpius each had a wardrobe on either side of the door and a chest of drawers at the foot of the beds. Two twin beds were separated by a writing desk with a chair that was piled with what looked like freshly cleaned clothes. The only window was above the desk, and it was open to let some fresh air in.

No other furniture would have fitted in the room.

The desk was the same as the ones in the study, and that seemed to be divided in two; on one side was a picture of Victoire, a couple who I recognised as Teddy's parents and the old women I vaguely remembered as Mrs. Tonks, Teddy's Grandmother who died about eight years ago. On the other side of the desk was a picture of Scorpius, Rose and Albus. They didn't look that much younger, but Rose's hair was shorter than it was now so I knew it must have got took only a few months before I arrived.

Next to that was a photograph of Harry and Ginny, smiling and waving up at the camera. I noticed that it was the cleanest one and the frame was the fanciest.

The third photograph on Scorpius' side was one I didn't even know existed.

The two of us were sat under a tree, I was sat in-between his legs and leaning my back against his chest. Every now and then, he would tilt his head down to whisper something in my ear, which would make me laugh and turn my own head to kiss him.

I remember that day, but not the photo being took.

Scorpius cleared his throat to get my attention; I looked away from the photo on the desk to see him stood leaning against the closed door with a raised eyebrow. "Did you come up here to check out the decor?" He asked me in an amused voice. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him, took his hand and then led him over to his bed.

"Ginny will freak if she comes up here to find the door closed and us two alone in here." Scorpius warned me as I propped his pillows up against the wall and sat against them. I ignored him and just pulled him down to sit next to me.

"Talk." I told him.

"About..." He shrugged and just looked at our hands, which were still interlocked.

"About whatever is bugging you."

He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, he just looked at our hands.

When he finally looked up at me, I nearly gasped in shock.

His eyes were swimming in tears and he looked like he was going to cry any moment.

"Dom...what is it about me that makes my parents not love me?" He whispered, he glanced at the door as if he expected Albus, James, Lily and Teddy to come barging in and laugh at him.

"Scorpius, -"

"They wrote me. My mother has had the baby. A boy. Finnick Draco Malfoy." He told me quietly.

"My mother said he looks exactly as I did when I was born, except the eyes. He has my mothers brown eyes. They call him Finn for short. Finn Malfoy." Scorpius continued in a blank voice.

It was the same tone he used on New Years Day when he told me his parents wanted to meet with me.

His mother must have been pretty far along when his father told him she was pregnant when he went to meet with him.

"He came two months early." Scorpius told me, as if he read my mind.

"He was due in July, but oh no; little Finny came earlier than expected. My mother said that the Healers were surprised he was so healthy, what with him being premature..." He trailed off and looked away from me.

"When was he born?" I asked him quietly.

"A couple of weeks ago. I got the letter three days ago." Scorpius looked back at me and took a deep, shaky breath before he continued. "They didn't ask about me. They not once asked about me, about _my_ life, about school, about how I was...it was Finn. It was all about Finn. Finn this, and Finn that...would you listen to me?" Scorpius stood from the bed and began pacing, running his hands through his hair.

"I sound like a jealous kid who hates his baby brother for getting all the attention!" He spat. "He's just a baby. He's a baby Dominique, but I...I hate him so much! No, I don't hate him," Scorpius stopped and sat down on the bed, but at the bottom instead of the top were I was.

"I...I _pity_ him. I feel sorry for him...Draco and Astoria Malfoy...they, they're cruel people. They're nasty, horrible people. The minute that kid does something they don't agree with, they'll stop everything with him. Just like they did with me." He started in a rage, but he ended with a whisper.

I didn't say anything, I just moved to sit beside him and wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight.

"Your parents will realise one day, maybe even sooner than you think, that they've made a huge mistake. They'll realise that they've let the best thing that will ever happen to them, out of their grasp. No matter how many more kids they have, they will never have another _you_, Scorpius." I whispered right into his ear.

"I know for a fact just how special you are Scorpius Malfoy. Your parents will realise it too. I promise."

We stayed sat like that for a while, I wasn't sure how long, until we heard somebody come up the stairs and then a knock on the door before it opened. Scorpius moved so we were just sat next to each other.

"Um, guys, Ginny's just apparated into the garden." Teddy popped his head round the door and then looked clearly relieved that we were both fully clothes and _on_ the bed and not _in_ the bed. "Keep the door open." He winked at us before he went away.

"Until your parents realise how special you are," I said as I stood up from the bed. "you should remember that Harry and Ginny already know and love you for it." I reminded him while I moved to sit on Teddy's bed.

As I expected, Ginny herself appeared in the open doorway and looked right at Scorpius' bed and then looked over at Teddy's in surprise.

"Oh, um...good." She nodded before she turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Scorpius stood quickly and gently grabbed Ginny's wrist. "Um, can I talk to you? Please?" He asked her quietly. For a minute, Ginny looked slightly alarmed, but then she smiled softly and nodded her head quickly.

"Of course you can."

"I'll see you later, Corey. Bye, Aunt Gin." I smiled at Scorpius and nodded at Ginny. Scorpius rolled his eyes at the nickname he hated, and Ginny smiled at me.

Giving the two of them some privacy, I shut the door on my way out.

I hurried down the stairs and thankfully saw Teddy first. "Hey, Ted? Keep the others downstairs for a while."

* * *

><p>Fear. Death. Destruction. Heartbreak. Worry. Excitement. Loyalty. Nervous. Concern. Anticipation. Eagerness. Obsession.<p>

After questioning my uncles, Harry, Ron and Percy, aunts, Hermione and Angelina and both my parents, those twelve words stuck out to me.

Aunt Angelina said that when she was fighting in battle, she felt a little excited. "It gave me such an adrenaline rush...it got me excited to be running around, not knowing if I be alive or dead in five minutes."

Aunt Hermione said she was was eager for the war to be over. "When we saw that Harry wasn't dead, I was so eager for him to end it. So eager to be done with it all."

Uncle Percy said that he felt loyal throughout the entire war. "I know at the beginning, I wasn't loyal to my family, but once I realised they Harry and Dumbledore were speaking the truth; I stayed at the ministry. I stayed on the inside, were plenty of people were spies for not only the Order and the Death Eaters, but for themselves. For their families. The minute they learned of something, they'd move their families. I stayed loyal to my family by not contacting them. I knew if I heard of anything planned for them, I'd be able to warn them beforehand."

After spending two entire days interviewing my relatives, I was still stuck. I couldn't come up with anything remotely useful for the song.

"You know," I jumped at the sound of Scorpius' voice at the top of my staircase. I thought I was the only person in the house, "if you stay at that piano much longer, you'll be stuck there." He came to sit on the bench beside me and took my hands of the keys.

"I can't do it. I can not do it, I'm going to have to tell Chang that I can't write a song." I sighed.

The thought of upsetting Professor Chang, it made me feel about two inches tall.

"I've asked my aunts and uncles and my parents. I've thought about their words. I've played, _thinking_ about their answers...I just can't do it!" I shook my head and looked at Scorpius with wide eyes. "What am I going to do?" I whispered.

"You're going to take a break. You're going to have some fun, spend some time with your family. Spend some time with your friends. With me. We'll have some fun." Scorpius promised me with a smile. "That party you told me about...have Lottie find out where it's at. We'll go."

* * *

><p>It only took Lottie a day to find out when the ware-house party was going to happen. She arrived at the Burrow when Scorpius, Albus, James, Rose, Bex, Fred and I were all sat in the living room, all of us being dragged there by our parents. Since not everybody was here, Gran insisted it wasn't a family meal, and just a coincidence that more than half of the family had arrived at the same time.<p>

Normally, I'd have been annoyed at the aunts and uncles who were here, but I found myself slightly pleased that I saw my Uncle Ron and Aunt Angelina, both of them being my favorite out of the aunts and uncles, except Charlie. Since it was raining, the parents, Victoire and Teddy and my Grandmother were sat in the kitchen. They were adding last minute plans to the engagement party, which was happening on the first Saturday of the Easter Holidays, which would also be the day after tomorrow.

Gran was thrilled when Lottie arrived unexpected. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, its just that Chris said Rose said Dom would be here today and I need to tell her something. It won't take long and I'll be out of your way -" Lottie apologized to Gran who only laughed and told her any friend of her Grandchildren was always welcome at the Burrow, she also insisted that Lottie stay for lunch since she was too skinny.

"You're a pretty girl, Charlotte," Gran was the only person Lottie didn't correct when they called her Charlotte, "but you could do with some meat on your bones." Albus and I heard her say when we went into the kitchen to make a drink each. I rolled my eyes but smiled at my best friend.

"I don't know Gran," Albus shrugged as he smirked over at Lottie, "I think she's just fine the way she is." I felt my jaw drop and my eyes pop open when he said that. I wasn't the only one who was shocked at that, his parents were looking at each other with amused expressions and the aunts and uncles were all snickering. Teddy looked a little proud.

"So cheesy, Potter." Lottie rolled her eyes. I swear she was blushing slightly though. Albus didn't say anything, he just poured him and myself a glass of pumpkin juice, handed me my glass and walked into the living room.

"Come on." I muttered to Lottie who followed me, with a now eager expression on her face. I noticed that when she came in the room, she discreetly closed the door behind her and looked around at who was in the room.

"Can the kids keep a secret?" She nodded over at Louis, Lucy, Hugo and Roxanne who were all sat watching Hugo and Roxanne play chess.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her as she came to sit on an empty chair. Scorpius and I were sat on a love seat, Rose, Bex, and Fred on the sofa - with Fred in the middle - Albus sat in another arm chair and James sat on the arm of that chair.

"I got the date for the party. Technically, it's happening right now, but according to Eddie the best dates are tomorrow and Saturday." Lottie grinned, pulling a bright pink piece of paper out of her pocket and gave it to me.

"It's up north somewhere, a beach and Eddie said it's charmed so that the weather is _hot_! Pack your shorts, kid." Lottie winked and looked even more excited. "Apparently, Peyton, Miquel and the others have been there all week..." She added a bit sheepishly.

"And by others, you mean?" I didn't look at her or anybody, but I felt Scorpius tense beside me.

"Peter." Lottie told me honestly and bluntly.

"As in the guy who's skull you bashed in?" James asked me, I glanced up and saw everybody look slightly confused; Bex and Scorpius were both looking at me with blank expressions, as was Lottie.

"Same guy...we have to go! If we see my dear cousin or any of Peter's followers...well I'll try to avoid a fight." I shrugged and glanced over the poster Lottie handed me. I recognised a lot of the names, both muggle and magical bands and singers would be singing. "Except with Peyton or Maria!" I added, remembering what they did and said about me.

"Well while you focus on keeping your temper, I will be focusing on hiding his dead body." Lottie muttered before she grinned at Albus. "So, Potter? Fancy having a little fun in the sun?" She winked cheekily at him.

"Will one of you please explain?" Rose asked us with a bit of a snap in her voice.

"_We_ went to a party last year and it was epic! We're going again...so, Potter?" Lottie barely glanced at Rose as she answered.

"Scorpius?" Albus asked his best friend, who smiled at me and nodded straight away.

"Sure, I'll go." Albus grinned back at Lottie. "Perfect!" She giggled.

"Now it's me, you, Potter and Blondie." Lottie told me, with a nod in Scorpius and Albus' direction. "Oh, Chrissy said he'll go too." She added.

"Rosie? You coming then?" Albus looked at Rose who shrugged.

"I don't really think its her thing..." I trailed off. "Bex? Freddie? You two will enjoy it." I looked at them with a grin. Since I walked in on them two, days ago, I'd been teasing the pair of them at every opportunity. Bex told me that they decided to just let everybody find out at the engagement party. Since Victoire would probably be upset that somebody was stealing her thunder, I was all for it.

"Sure!" Bex grinned, Freddie agreed half a second later.

"You do know this isn't going to be like a school party?" Lottie rolled her eyes and looked at Bex. "This isn't even going to be a party...it's more like a...club, outside. Full on drinking." Lottie added the last bit in a tone that people would normally use when speaking to a toddler.

"Don't worry, _Charlotte_, I'll be there." Bex smiled at Lottie who narrowed her eyes at Bex.

"I'm not worrying, _Rebecca_. I'm just making sure you know this isn't going to be some little kids party." Lottie smiled just as sweetly back.

"I think we'll be fine." Bex shrugged and met Lottie's icy stare.

Nobody said anything for a couple of minutes; everybody - even Lucy, Louis, Hugo, Lily and Roxanne looked up from their game - was looking at either Bex or Lottie with amused looks.

"Alright girls, claws away." I sighed and looked from one best friend to the other. "So, Chris, Albus, Scorpius, Freddie, Bex? You lot coming?" I double checked, trying to change the conversation before Bex and Lottie killed each other.

They all nodded so I turned to James, "What about you? It'll be fun, bring Selena!" Albus and Fred nodded too, so James agreed and promised he and Selena would be there.

"Rosie? What about you?" James looked at Rose who shrugged.

"Come on, Rose...what else are you going to do? We're going, Jolly is going. Please? It'll feel weird if you aren't there...and Dom hasn't seen drunk Rose!" Albus teased her.

"We all know drunk Rose is quite...erm, funny." Bex muttered, loud enough that everybody heard.

"You know what -" Rose turned to Bex, who turned in her own seat and raised an eyebrow at Rose.

Whatever Rose was going to threaten though, was cut off by Gran poking her head round the door telling us that lunch was ready.

Lunch itself was a rather tense affair, even more so because the Scamanders joined us. Somehow, Lorcan ended up opposite Scorpius. The pair of them were taking it in turns to glare at each other and it looked like they were sizing each other up.

Rose and Bex were glaring at each other too, it seemed that the adults noticed _this_ particular exchange. Obviously they knew why those two hated each other and just seemed it would be best if they kept out of that; clearly they thought Rose was to blame their too.

Lottie sensed this too and decided to play on it.

"So, you're all brothers?" She asked politely, looking from my Dad to Percy, George and then Ron. "And you are their sister?" She asked, looking at Aunt Ginny. They all nodded patiently.

"Right, um, and you're..." Lottie looked at Luna and Rolf, both of them smiled slightly.

"We're friends of the family." Rolf laughed a little as he told her.

"Ok, and those two are you're kids?" She looked at Lorcan and Lysander who both nodded once.

"Lily and Lysander are a couple?" Albus and James both scowled and nodded sourly, making Lily roll her eyes and mutter something under her breath.

"Dom?" I sighed and glared at her, knowing full well what was coming next. "I thought you said you and Lysander dated?" Lottie looked at me innocently. "Oh no, sorry! That was Lorcan wasn't it?" She gasped and looked at Scorpius and then to Lorcan as she said this. Both of them tensed and glared at their plates.

"We didn't date." I muttered, not looking at anywhere but my plate. I could feel all the adults looking at either Lorcan, Scorpius or myself and didn't dare look up.

"Sorry, I must have heard wrong." Lottie said sheepishly. "Didn't you and Scorpius used to date, Bex?" I looked up sharply when I heard this. Bex looked up slowly from her own plate and looked at Lottie through narrowed eyes before she answered.

"Yes." She told her in a strained voice.

"And, didn't you, Rose? Sorry, but I'm confused." Lottie added in a little laugh. I knew what she was doing. She was making out that she was asking innocent questions, and the adults and my cousins would believe that too, but she was stirring trouble. She was looking for an excuse for Bex, and most likely Scorpius and Rose, to start a fight.

"Um, yeah we did. _Very _briefly." Rose answered.

"Wow," Lottie laughed a bit, she looked around at everybody before she spoke again. "This is an entirely different family, isn't it?" She laughed innocently.

"We're a hoot." Albus grinned at her. "But we all don't have as broad a history as Scorpius does." He teased Scorpius who glared at his best friend.

"I know...I mean, what? Three girlfriends at one table? Two in one family?" Lottie pressed, I could practically hear the cogs turning in her head, along with the cackle she'll be letting off silently.

Sometimes I wonder why she's my best friend.

"To be fair," James added. "Lorcan has just a bad a history as Scorpius, _and_ he kissed Lucy a couple of months ago. Three girls in one family." He smirked and laughed a little. Uncle Percy glared at Lorcan who still hadn't looked up from his plate.

"So, you were with Dom and Rose?" Lottie looked at Lorcan, who nodded as he looked at his plate. I glanced at Scorpius out of the corner of my eye; he was sat with a stony expression, staring at his plate.

"Lottie, that's enough questions. I'll draw you a damn family tree later!" I hissed at her, Lottie feigned a look of shock as she looked round the table.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to upset anybody, I really was just curious..." She put a hand over her mouth and seemed to convince my family, except Bex, Scorpius and Victoire who all looked at her with annoyance.

"Don't worry, you didn't upset anybody." Aunt Ginny smiled at her, even though she looked like she didn't even believe her own statement.

After that, things turned quite awkward. Nobody was saying anything and Lorcan and Scorpius went back to glaring at each other.

Since everything was quiet, I decided now was the time to ask my parents about the party.

"Mum, Dad?" That brought everybody's attention to me. Everybody looked surprised. I myself was a little shocked that I was asking permission, let alone my _fathers_ permission.

"Yes?" Dad looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"Well, you know that I've been super good at school? And I've stopped fighting with people, stopped skipping class? Got the best grades in my year?" I reminded the pair of them, ignoring how childish I sounded.

The adults chuckled and my parents both gave me a knowing smile.

"What do you want?" Dad asked me with a little laugh.

"Well, Lottie has managed to get hold of invites to this party and I really, _really_ wanna go." I twisted the truth a little bit. "Everybody is going -"

"Everybody? Who's everybody?" Mum asked me sharply.

"Lottie, Chris...um," I didn't mention Scorpius or the others in case their parents weren't alright with the idea of a two day party. "Bex! She wrote her mother and she said yes!" I lied when I saw Bex.

"Who else?" Dad asked me, most likely knowing the answer as he glanced at Scorpius obviously.

"I am. I'll apparate her and bring her home." Scorpius looked at my father, all of the stress and anger that he was glaring at Lorcan with, was gone from his face as he looked at Dad.

"So, it's two couples and Bex? Though I expect you'll be inviting that secret boyfriend of yours." Dad smiled at Bex, who's jaw dropped open.

"Chris and Lottie aren't a couple. They just live together." Rose said quickly.

I carried on before Lottie or Bex could say something to wind Rose up.

"See, _one_ couple, one secret couple, one single person and one person who's in a relationship. Can I go?" I looked at Mum, she was always the easiest to get around.

"Why are you even asking permission? You'll just go regardless." Victoire asked before my parents could say anything. I rolled my eyes but turned to look at her.

"Hey, Vicky? Your halo's a bit dusty, might want to shine it." I snapped at her, using the nickname and joke she hated most. "Mum?"

"Where's it at?" Mum asked me. I looked at Lottie who answered; "Somewhere up north. On a beach." She told them vaguely.

"Hang on, you expect us to believe that you two are going to a party...and he isn't going?" Dad asked me slowly, looking at me and Scorpius and then too Albus who smiled at his parents.

"Legal adult, before you explode." He reminded them.

"Who is actually going?" Aunt Ginny sighed.

James and Fred both grinned and laughed. "Me and Selena are going and Fred and - Fred's going." James was about to say that Fred and Bex were going, but stopped mid way through and corrected himself.

"Rosie?" She looked at Rose who shrugged.

"Hang on," Dad looked at me and then to Lottie slowly. "Last Easter, I got a letter from the school, saying you two and a few other students had walked out when you were specifically told to stay in school. And then another letter from your Aunt Gabby, saying that you and Miquel had gone to a party that lasted all week. This wouldn't be the same party would it?" He asked me.

I bit my lip and shook my head quickly. Technically not lying. Mum just gave me the 'mother' look and sensed the lie straight away.

"Well, the last one was in a warehouse for a week and this ones on a beach for two days." I told her the truth. Gran nearly choked on her tea when she heard this and the majority of my aunts and uncles looked a little shocked.

"A week? A _week_?" Uncle George looked from me to Lottie. "Why didn't any of our parties last longer than a night?" He grinned and asked his wife and brothers.

"Because we were focusing on fighting in a war." Ron reminded him with a small chuckle. "That's not the point, Rose, you aren't going. An over night party with friends is one thing, but two days of partying on a beach in the middle of nowhere? Not a chance." He added when Hermione cleared her throat.

I bit back a grin and looked at Rose with an eager expression on my face.

Rose loathed being told what to do, even more so since she turned seventeen in March and was now legally allowed to do anything she liked. I wasn't the only one watching with a smile, the cousins, the Scamanders and even Victoire had amused expressions on their faces.

"Excuse me?" Rose looked up from her plate again and looked at her father with an eyebrow arched perfectly. "I'm not going? Says who?"

"Your father -"

"Need I remind you, _father_, that I am seventeen years old? I am allowed to go wherever I wish; do whatever I like." Rose told him calmly. Uncle Ron deserved credit for trying though, he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he scowled and shoved a fork full of food in his mouth. "I wasn't going to go, but now I will. It'll be nice for Chris and I to spend some time together." She added with a bit of an evil smirk when she saw her Dad look up sharply.

The cousins, and even Teddy and Uncle George, snickered into their plates when Uncle Ron turned bright red.

Perhaps wanting to avoid a screaming match between Rose and Ron, Mum decided to take control of the conversation again.

"So, who is going then?" She asked me quickly.

"Rose and Chris, Lottie and Albus, Bex and...yeah, um, who else? Oh, Fred, James, Selena...and me?" I smiled at Mum who only frowned and shook her head.

"I mean from France, Dominique."

Everybody turned quiet at that. Even Lorcan looked up from his plate to look for my reaction. I felt Bex, Lottie and Scorpius each mentally take note of all of my movements; even my breathing. I licked my lips and took a sip of water to get rid of the quick spell of dry throat that had come over me.

"Um...well, I think that Lottie said -" I looked at Lottie, wanting her to help. I didn't know what sort of reaction I'd have at bringing Peter up in conversation myself.

"Miquel, Maria, Peyton, Jared, Megan, Zack, Maggie...um...Peter, probably...and the old crowd." Lottie told my parents quickly. I noticed how their faces became darker with each name and then realised, they knew the names of the children who I was constantly in trouble with. When we trashed Zack's house after his parents threw him out, my parents got a bill sent to them for the damage.

Apparently Zack's muggle parents wouldn't accept my Grandfather going round to magically fix things up for them

When Lottie said Peter's name, I immediately stiffened and looked down at the table. I saw Scorpius tense from beside me and I knew my parents were watching for my reaction.

I relaxed when Scorpius gently rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb though.

"No. Absolutely not." Mum shook her head a second later. I appreciated that my family were trying to pretend that my little reaction to Peter's name, hadn't happened. I looked up at her and frowned. "Dominique, all it will take is one of them either suggesting something stupid and you'll end up getting arrested or something. _Or_, you'll end up fighting with them -"

"I won't Mum!" I hoped. "I'll keep my distance and if they refuse to play nice...well then..." I trailed off, not being able to think of a reasonable solution.

"We'll leave. I promise, Fleur, if Dominique gets into an ounce of trouble, I'll bring her straight home." Scorpius promised Mum.

She looked at Dad and the two of them had a silent discussion between themselves for a full minute before Dad sighed and shook his head.

"Since you're seventeen in five weeks and you'd probably go regardless of whatever we say...you can go, but!" Mum stopped me from nearly screaming in joy.

"You don't get drunk, you don't get into trouble, you don't get any tattoos or anything and you come back in one piece!" She listed. I pretended not to listen to any but the last one and nodded enthusiastically.

"When is this party exactly?" Aunt Ginny asked us cautiously.

"Tomorrow." Lottie and I told her at the same time. "Technically, it's on right now, but the best bands and stuff is on tomorrow and Saturday. We'll most likely be back Sunday afternoon or something." I told her. She exchanged a look with my mother and then with Victoire and Teddy.

"Saturday? As in _all day and night_, Saturday?" Victoire asked slowly. "As in my engagement party, Saturday?" She added through clenched teeth.

"Huh." I shrugged and laughed a bit. "I knew Heavens were opening sometime this week." That comment made Bex and Lottie snicker and cover their laughs with a cough.

"You can't go," Victoire shook her head stubbornly. "You can't miss the engagement party -"

"I haven't even been invited!" I interrupted her.

Her face fell and her mouth turned into the closest thing to a nasty sneer it could manage. "I wasn't talking to you."

"What, Victoire means," Teddy stopped the argument before it even started. "Is that her sister, my brothers, and my practically adopted brother, can't miss our engagement party. Even more so considering you three are groomsmen and Rose is a bridesmaid." Teddy nodded to Rose, James, Scorpius and Albus.

"Besides, Bex your brother and sister wrote me and asked me to invite you, they're dying to see you." Teddy added when he looked at Bex.

I wasn't the only person who looked at Bex when he said this. Scorpius, my mother, Vic and Fred openly looked at her as she smiled at Teddy and looked back at her plate.

"Her brother and sister?" Victoire repeated. She looked like she was wanting to scream loudly, but judging by the glares she was shooting me every three seconds; it wasn't Bex's fault.

"Yeah, Drake and Kim. They _are_ my best friends." Teddy reminded Victoire in a tone that clearly told us he was tired of this subject.

I understood why he was tired of the subject straight away.

"I thought you said Kim would be in France for the party?" Vic asked him through clenched teeth.

"Isn't Kim on holiday with your mother and sisters, Bex?" I cut in, not even bothering to hide me smirk and smug look. At Bex's nod I grinned even more and turned to Vic and spoke slowly.

"You've invited Robyn Raymont?" I checked with Victoire, who scowled but nodded. "And isn't she your best friend?" I asked her slowly, smirking when she nodded again.

"So you two are best friends with sisters? Sisters who are on holiday _together_, and you wanted him to not invite one of them? Knowing she'd be expecting an invite?" I asked Victoire, I noticed that quite a few people - including my Dad - looked slightly amused at this, so I answered before she or Teddy had the chance too.

"Damn, looks like I got the brains as well as the talent, the looks, the natural charisma -" I listed with a laugh, making several of the adults laugh too.

"The arrogance." Scorpius sighed with a grin as he reached over me to get the plate of chicken so he could help himself to seconds.

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes as my family laughed at me. I caught Aunt Ginny's eye, and caught the thankful smile she sent me when Scorpius laughed too.<p>

I grinned and winked at my reflection in the mirror. Short denim shorts, a vest top that ended right above my pierced belly-button - I couldn't wait to see my Dad's reaction to that, since Scorpius loved it, I knew he'd hate it - tied around my waist, the jacket that Scorpius loaned me the other day before we got caught in the rain. Even if it was too big for me, it looked cute being over sized and even though Mum washed it; it still held _his _scent.

I debated over wearing flip-flops, sandals or just going barefoot since we were on a beach, but then I realised I didn't have anywere for my wand and I refuse to be in a ten mile radius of Peter Daveson without my wand; I decided on a pair of trainers I hadn't worn in years. They were bright purple with a green tick on them, some muggle design, and they were more like boots since they ended just above my ankle, since I was wearing high-trainers I could get away with wearing knee-length socks. The perfect holding place for my wand.

"Did you just wink at your reflection?" I jumped at the sound of Louis' voice from the staircase. He was sat with his head in a book, again, and looked amused.

"How long have you been there?" I demanded as I made sure I had everything. "Wand, yes. Muggle money, yes. Scorpius and Albus are bringing the tent and Mum is taking the dresses to the Burrow tomorrow." I muttered to myself, making sure I had the two dresses laid out on my bed, one for me and one that I loaned Bex. After much pleading from Mum, Victoire and I had agreed I'd actually go to the engagement party. Mum mentioned the wedding but we both glared at her until she shut up.

Turns out Uncle Charlie's theory about me being the maid of honour couldn't have been more wrong.

"Come on," I nudged Louis with my foot and led him down the staircase. "Answer the question, perv." I snatched his book and held it away from him to get his attention.

"About ten minutes - don't worry, I didn't see anything gross like you naked or something! I had a message but you were busy admiring yourself so I decided to wait." Louis shrugged as he leant across me to snatch the book back.

We did that same routine at Christmas and he couldn't reach, we did it at school last month and he barely reached it before I handed it back but now he didn't even have to stretch very far to snatch it out of my hand.

As I realised this, I really looked at Louis. Six months ago when I got here, he was skinny, small and slightly pale from all the time he spent shut up in his room or the library at school. Now he was tall, not as tall as Hugo but he wasn't smaller than Lucy and Lily any more, he'd got a bit of a tan, he began to fill out at the shoulders and arms a little bit and he had finally grew his hair out of that stupid baby cut Mum did on him.

"Quit checking me out! We _may_ be pureblood but I'll never be that pureblood!" He laughed at me when he saw me looking at him.

I rolled my eyes and let him lead the way down from the small landing. "Aww, c'mon Lou! You know you want me!" As he walked, I noticed he wasn't wearing the simple t-shirt and plain trousers he wore over Christmas either.

"Louis? What happened to you? You're..._cool_." I asked him, a little astonished. Instead of the plain trousers and plain t-shirt and trainers; Louis was now wearing stylish jeans weren't too skinny but were just fitted right, a band t-shirt, a band that I had no idea he even listened too - he was even wearing jewellery!

He had a ring with what I thought was the Ravenclaw crest on and he had a few bracelets around his wrists.

"Oh, erm, Anna took me shopping. I said I wanted a new look so -" Louis muttered, playing with a few of the bracelets around his wrist with a bit of a blush.

"So I made him ditch the dorky geek look that wasn't working for him and got him to agree on something more." I was surprised when Anna spoke up. Louis had led me into the living room and Anna was sat at the sofa looking pretty nervous.

She was always nervous around me, I think a part of her was still scared that I would either beat her or Amanda up.

"Mum and Dad's gone to the Burrow to set some decorations up, Vic's covering a shift at the hospital and Scorpius floo'd and said you have to meet him there. Bex is already there." Louis told me, nodding towards the fireplace obviously.

"Right...well," I nodded and smiled at Louis, looking from his little girlfriend to him and back again.

"Well, bye. Have fun at this beach-party. Bye." Louis narrowed his eyes at me and even gave me a small shove in the direction of the fire place.

Before I had a chance to stop him, he'd threw a fistful of floo powder in the fire and yelled, "The Burrow!"

I barely got out a "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" before I started spinning in the green flames.

Once I recognized my Grandparents' crowded sitting room, I let myself fall out of the fireplace, landing on the extra woolly rug Gran made so the landings would be smaller.

"Hello, dear." Gran beamed at me from her spot on a rocking chair, a piece of parchment was floating in front of her and she was checking it with another piece of parchment on her lap. As I walked over to her, I saw my mother sat with my Aunt Ginny and Aunt Audrey on the sofa, the three of them sorting flowers. Lily and Lucy were sat cross-legged in front of a wireless, making paper decorations and Roxanne was sat at the small desk at the back of the room piling invitations in three different piles.

"Hi, Gran. Where is everybody?" I asked her as I kissed her cheek.

"The boys are outside setting things up, so there isn't a rush tomorrow you see. Rebecca is sat in the kitchen with Selena and Fred -" She rolled her eyes at Roxanne's obvious giggle, "Rose is getting ready upstairs and Charlotte is helping Albus in the yard." She also ignored Aunt Ginny's tut at Lottie and Albus working together.

"Oh, right. Is Chris here?" I asked the room in general. The plan originally was that we would all meet up at Chris's store; Scrorpius was going to pick me up, James, Albus and Selena would come together, Rose would already be there, Fred and Bex would 'accidentally' bump into each other and then we would just go from there.

"He arrived about half an hour ago." Aunt Ginny told me without looking up from her flowers. "He's outside, giving Ron an early heart attack probably. I've never seen skin so..._colourfull_." She struggled for a word as she grinned and winked at me.

"Dominique!" Mum's voice made me sigh. Of course she'd freak over what I was wearing. "You could have wore a little more and_ what is that?_" She glared at the silver bar with the two pink balls in my belly button.

"Gin? You finished with those flowers, I'll carry them out before Dom gets here and - " Scorpius' voice trailed away from the doorway. I turned and smiled at him when I saw him slowly, and obviously, looking me up and down. Before he realised what he was doing, he smirked and went to say something but then Aunt Ginny cleared her throat loudly.

He looked ready for a party on the beach. A simple t-shirt and knee-length jeans outfit with comfy looking, yet stylish, shoes.

"Um...I...we, er...what was I saying?" He muttered stupidly, blinking several times before he finally looked away from me. I heard Aunt Ginny and my mother both tut but I just ignored them and walked towards Scorpius and then past him into the kitchen, making sure to squeaze past him closer than needed when we were both in the doorway.

This party is going to be the best ever!

* * *

><p>Six hours later and everybody was having the time of their lives. Albus and Lottie had been dancing together all day; well, they'd been together all day. They even apparated in together and since then they'd been inseperable. Even when Albus needed a wee, she waited in front of the sanddune while he had one.<p>

James and Selena had snuck away somewhere hours ago, Fred and Bex had both disappeared too; I'm certain there was only me and Scorpius who noticed this though and since they still had a day until they came public knowledge, we let them get on with it.

Rose and Chris were enjoying themselves too, and they both seemed happy to be with each other.

Scorpius was having a blast too. Even though he lived with my Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, a couple of miles away from a muggle village, he was still a little wary and curious around muggle objects so he was thrilled when I took him to were Eddie, a friend of one of Lottie's many brothers and the party host, had set up a stage and a muggle band were playing.

"What's that they're singing into?" He asked me as we stood slightly away from the muggles and listened to the muggle band play. We could tell they were muggles because they looked completely relaxed and comfortable, whereas I could easily spot witches and wizards, I recognised a few from France and Beauxbatons and from last year; but some of them hadn't bothered to hide the fact they weren't muggles. I saw a group of boys drinking firewhiskey, another two girls holding their wands in their hands loosely and one girl had even used a drying charm on her clothes.

"A microphone. It's like the _sonorus_ charm, you speak or sing into it and it carries your voice so everybody can hear it." I told him.

A while later he said he was hungry so I took him over to where Eddie had arranged several large barbecues. Scorpius got a little stuck when a girl asked him for money for the burger.

"Uh, I -" He looked at me with panic clearly on his face. Scorpius didn't have muggle money.

"Here," I smiled and handed the girl money from my collection. "My boyfriend isn't from England, he doesn't know our currency." I lied easily to the girl as she looked at Scorpius curiously. At my lie she nodded and smiled at me.

"There's a _lot_ of foreign partiers here today. This one girl, French, tried to pay with this silver thing!" She laughed before moving on to the next hungry partier, a clear muggle.

"How are you so relaxed about this stuff?" Scorpius asked me as we slowly made our way back over to our spot. We could see Lottie and Albus dancing to the music, not really caring that they were moving to fast and far too provocative for the type of music playing. Rose and Chris were sat on the sand, well _Chris _was sat on the sand, Rose was sat on his lap.

We could both clearly see the excitement on Albus's face as he looked around at the muggles and all the muggle like objects such as the stage and all the muggle devices on there. Rose was brought up in a muggle house so she wasn't as bothered and Chris and Lottie had done this before so they weren't really bothered either.

"I'm used to it. This isn't the first party I've been too." I teased him with a laugh.

"No, I mean...look," He nodded over to a group of kids no older than Louis, there was about seven of them and they were passing something round, it looked like a cigeratte but neither Scorpius or myself was naive enough to believe it was just a cigeratte. "I know enough about muggles to recognize drugs, Dom." Scorpius told me quietly.

"Why aren't you...I don't know...acting different?" He asked me.

"What do you mean? About _that_? It's not that beneficial, believe me. But if you wanna try it, I'll go find Eddie and ask him for some." I offered. Just because _I _didn't like muggle drugs or magical highs, it didn't mean I wouldn't let Scorpius take them if he wanted too.

"Lottie will know somebody who has magical highs. Sometimes they're worth it but everybody reacts different -" Scorpius stopped me before I could say any more.

"You took them before?" He asked me even quieter. We'd reached our spot and sat on the sand, not close enough so Rose and Chris could hear our conversation but far away enough we'd have some privacy.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Really? When?" He asked me, looking a little shocked.

Not ashamed to admit about the things I've done in my past, I leaned in close to him and told him. "I first took a muggle drug, this little thing you swallow, when I was...about thirteen? Young, I know, but the people I was hanging around with then were our age now. It sort of made me feel like I was untouchable...like I could do anything without their being any repercussions. The second time I did a muggle drug was about a week after that. That time it was what those boys were smoking. I'd just started smoking cigerattes ocassionally, again because of the older kids now I look back and think it over, I didn't like that. I got so hungry and thought everybody was planning to do something to me!" I laughed at the stories I got told the next day.

According to the older students of Beauxbatons, I wasn't very good at hiding my high.

"I didn't touch anything for about a year after that though. I was at a party and Casey Logan, she was in Chris's year at school, she had this potion that you doused on a towel and then press the towel over your mouth and nose and breathe in the fumes. Now that, that I liked. It's...I don't know. You feel drunk, but in control. Limitless but in control. Carefree...yet..." I trailed off with a sigh.

"In control?" We both looked up at the sound of Bex's voice. I didn't even see or hear her return, she was sat near us with Fred, James and Selena. Rose and Chris had stopped sitting on top of each other and were moving closer to our group and I saw Albus and Lottie come over with arm fulls of bottles.

"Control about what?" Chris asked curiously.

"Corey was asking about muggle drugs and magical highs. I was telling him about that potion Casey Logan gave me." I told him. Chris nodded and grinned straight away.

"Casey Logan? I haven't seen her in years."

"She's an addict now." Lottie told us as she dropped to the floor on my right, she handed the bottles round the same time Albus did. "I saw her on my travels. Bitch tried to steal my bag. I smashed her last bottle of potion." She laughed at that, Chris and I did too but the others didn't. I don't know if they didn't think it was funny or if they didn't really understand why we were laughing.

"So, why were you asking about magic highs? Dude, if you're going to, I wouldn't waste my time on muggle stuff. Let them have their fun and think they're having a good time. Go straight to the magic highs." Chris told him as he flipped the cap of Rose's bottle and then his own.

"Wait, Scorpius? _You_ want a magic high?" Selena asked him with wide-eyes. "You?"

I wasn't the only one to look at Scorpius when he didn't answer. He was staring at the bottle in his hands intently.

"I...limitless and carefree...it seems like a great feeling." He muttered, not looking at anybody or anything but his bottle. "It just seems like a good idea. Getting out of it for a little bit." He shrugged lightly.

"Babe, if you want some, we'll get you it, but you need to be sure." I told him seriously, moving his head with my hand so he looked at me.

"Yeah, she's right. It won't hurt or kill you or anything, Eddie knows not to have _that_ sort of magic highs around here, but this stuff can be pretty intense." Lottie nodded slowly.

"Does _everybody_ in Beauxbatons act like you three?" Bex asked us with a small laugh.

Lottie and Chris both laughed but I just ignored her and looked from Scorpius to Albus to Rose to James to Fred and back again.

I knew I'd had a different experience the past six years than my cousins, but it dawned on me just now just _how_ different.

At the sight of muggle drugs, and the mention of magic highs, Scorpius came quiet and considered them. Judging by the looks on James and Fred's faces, they wouldn't even think about taking them.

Albus and Rose looked to be on the same lines as Scorpius.

Chris and Lottie both saw where I was looking and looked at Rose and Albus respectively.

"Scorpius?" I gently trailed my fingers up and down his arm lightly, smiling in relief when he smiled and put his hand on top of mine.

"I want to try it." Scorpius told me, though everybody heard him. Bex, Fred, Selena and James were looking at him like he was crazy. Rose and Albus glanced at each other before they nodded too.

After checking that it was what the three of them really wanted, Chris, Lottie and I told them we would go get it. Chris and Lottie were more than capable of getting it themselves and I trusted them completely with the magic high.

What I didn't trust them with though was being with Miquel and Peter without fighting.

I knew that either on our way to find Eddie, meeting up with Eddie or on our way back from meeting Eddie, we would run into my cousin and _him_ and the others from Beauxbatons.

I knew they'd be looking for the same thing we were looking for, but for different reasons. Miquel, Peyton and a few others always took magic highs when they were partying. They felt they couldn't have a good time without them.

Pathetic.

I wasn't looking out for the old crowd but I knew I'd know where they were by Chris and Lottie's reactions. The three of us were walking along the beach to were Lottie told us Eddie's tent was, in a comfortable silence. We ocassionally spoke but that was just general chit chat about the muggles that knew nothing about how many magical people and charms were surrounding them.

"Eddie really has a knack for this sort of thing, doesn't he?" Chris sounded impressed when we walked through a clear magical barrier. One minute muggles and witches and wizards were stood together, laughing, drinking, dancing and then the next it was a clear magical zone. Cauldrons were levitating over fireplaces, groups of people were huddled around them, all of them looking over their shoulders every few seconds.

"Yeah, according to my brother Kyle, Eddie's been planning parties since he was eleven. The older students used to pay him for his ideas. He's going to make himself filthy rich and quick doing this." Lottie sighed. I didn't say anything, I just looked around for signs of my French cousin and old friends.

"So, how strong are we getting them? Scorpius and Albus are big guys, they'll be able to handle the clear stuff, but Red's only small. I'd say get her maybe a light yellow?" Chris muttered when we neared the tent where Eddie would me at.

The shade of colour the potion was, the stronger or weaker the Magical high inside of it was. Clear was the highest; people only took that if they'd took the darker colours before, or if they were big, broad and generally huge people. Like Scorpius and Albus who were both well-built.

"Yeah, its the guys' first time though; get them all the light yellow? Or maybe the orange?" I suggested quietly.

When nobody answered me, I knew something was wrong. I looked at Lottie and Chris, both of them had stopped walking and were looking ahead of us with narrowed eyes and scowls. I followed their direction and felt the blood run cold through my body.

Stood in front of the tent, laughing and dancing, was my old school-mates. My cousin.

Peter.

Maria was the first person to see us, she stopped laughing and stood straight, nodding her head in our direction.

One by one, every single one of them stopped laughing and mucking around, stood straighter and looked at me directly. I saw Maggie look at Peter with an empty expression.

Peter just looked calm, completely calm.

The same couldn't be said for the others though.

"WEASLEY!" I looked away from Peter to see Peyton Demyer storming towards us, I could tell by the way she was walking she was completely out of her head. "You attacked my cousin!" She slurred, her speech picking up in odd places.

I rolled my eyes and just led the way towards the tent, but she stumbled in front of me.

"Peyton, you're off your head. Move out of my way." I told her calmly, gently shoving her away and out of my face.

"No! You attacked my little cousin." She insisted and shoved me back. "Why'd you do it? Huh? She's younger than you! How would you like it if _I_ attacked one of your cousins? Or your brother, huh?" Peyton smirked and laughed loudly, too loudly.

She touched a nerve, and she knew she did. The others seemed to sense I wasn't far from clawing her face off, because Megan and Zack, the mildest ones, came forwards and each took one of Peyton's arms.

"Come on, Peyt, leave her. She isn't worth it." Zack hushed, pulling her away.

Normally I would have snapped and attacked both of them, purely because I could. This time though, Louis' face came into mind and I remembered just how much he hated it when I fought.

After that, my mothers face came into my mind, she seems so proud of me for not losing my temper in so long.

My Grandmother Molly's face replaced my mothers, she was always pleased and proud of me. If she knew I'd just kept myself from having two fights, she'd be ecstatic.

"Come on," I muttered to Lottie and Chris, both of them nodded quickly and led me into the tent. At the entrance, I looked over my shoulder to see everybody looking at me.

Some, like Megan, Maria, Peyton, were glaring.

Miquel was sneering.

Peter was looking at me like he wanted to laugh in my face. His eyes had a gloating feeling that set my nerves on edge.

The one person that _I_ looked at though, the expression that stuck in my mind, was Maggie's.

She didn't look hostile, hateful, uncomfortable, confused or even scared.

She looked desperate. She looked me right in the eye and sent me a silent plea.

A plea I had no idea about.

* * *

><p>Scorpius, Rose and Albus each had different high's.<p>

Rose had the traditional 'happy girl' reaction. She giggled and snickered at everything. She told everybody how much she loved them, she practically swalled Chris's tounge and for about four hours, she danced and laughed without getting tired. When Chris managed to get her to sit down for something to eat, it was then she passed out on him.

Albus had the energetic, hungry high. He refused to stay sat down, went back to the barbacue's at least ten times, and had Lottie dancing with him until she begged to sit down. When he did sit down with us, he spoke about a thousand words a minute and laughed at his jokes before he was even half-way through them.

Scorpius had the 'content' high. He stayed chilled, relaxed and was very mellow. Whatever anybody suggested, he agreed to. When James asked him if he would sign over his fortune to him, Scorpius grinned and lazily nodded his head. Somehow he had managed to get me to lay in the sand with him, around the fire that James and Fred started the muggle way.

It had been about five hours since we got the Magical High for them, and the effects would start to wear of pretty soon. Regardless, it was hilarious seeing a highed up Albus.

I wondered what they'd have been like if we had gotten them the stronger stuff.

"What's funny?" Scorpius murmured. We were laid together, our legs wrapped around each other, his head resting in the sand while mine used his arm as a pillow.

"I'm just thinking that it's a good job Rose is crashed out, Bex and Freddie aren't being very discreet." I lied but nodded over to where Freddie and Bex were indeed sat snogging. Scorpius smiled and shook his head.

"She never was shy." He chuckled. Since I knew what it was like to take the Magical High for the first time, I didn't respond to that comment.

"So, what happened when you went to get it? You came back all depressed and the other two kept looking at you." Scorpius yawned. I could see his eyes starting to become clearer and clearer, his pupils begin to grow smaller too.

I contemplated lying, telling him I was fine and he was imagining it...but then I remembered the other day and _me_ having to comfort _him_.

After that, I swore never to lie to Scorpius. Ever.

"I saw the others from...from school." I whispered.

"Did they do anything?" He asked me quietly. He knew, as did I, that by 'others' and 'they' we meant Peter.

"No, not a word." I shook my head and thought about that.

Peter, he didn't say a word. He didn't send me a direct message; the Peter _I_ remembered, he would have went out of his way to send me a message. He'd have made sure I knew if he was finished with me or not.

But he didn't.

"I'll protect you from him, Dominique." Scorpius promised me, he wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me closer. "I promise you, I won't let him hurt you again." He whispered.

"I know...I know." I whispered back. I waited for him to say something back, but when I just felt his breathe on the top of my head, I gently tilted my head up to see him asleep.

Completely flat out.

I rolled my eyes, muttered "Lightweight," and settled myself into his chest.

It really was the safest place possible.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM NOT CONDONING OR PROMOTING DRUG USE! <strong>

**I am just showing that teenagers do experiment with drugs - I know not all teenagers do which is why I had characters like, Bex, Lottie, Dominique, James...say no!**

**I am not promoting drugs to have a good time! **

**What do you think? I could have made this longer, but I thought it was too long...32 pages, 12,000 odd words and a few dramatic scenes.**

**Next chapter, we meet some of Bex's mysterious family - speedsONEandONLY - GET PICKING!**

**Review? Tell me what you think? Even if its to say how much you despise me for being a lazy author?**

**btw - **

**check out thenameistannasaur! She has two amazing stories! Seriously, check them out!**

**and ParkersPen - we're co-writing a story...you should give it a glance ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - Sorry this took so long, but I've had to do some DIY with the family. I paint a good wall ;) haha, seriously, I wrote all this tonight, right after I updated for GWYD. I had a chunk of this written out but I decided against it and started from scratch :)  
>I know I said in the last chapter, certain things would happen in this chapter but once you get to the end, you'll probably agree with me that it was a good place to end it.<strong>

**Now, I should have mentioned this in the last chapter, but I completely forgot about it.  
>Impartial - whoever you are, let me explain.<br>I do not have a fetish for 'cheating fics' I love drama, and I like writing drama. I like writing about the problems teenagers face and since I'm not a magical teenager, I like to use scenerios that people would understand, and cheating is one of them. How am I sexist? I'm not having the characters make fun of Rose for sleeping with Scorpius, it's just general banter amongst friends. Since Rose is actually based on somebody I know, I can honestly say that I would say the same in that situation.  
>Dominique is no hypocrite - she openly admits that she is exactly like Goyle and Avery. I think I've touched on that in previous chapters and in this one. Dominique couldn't care less if Goyle and Avery bullied every student in the school, just as long as they leave her brother alone.<br>Wouldn't you want to protect your brother? I've tried to show that Louis isn't like the other Weasleys/Potters. He doesn't like to stand up for himself, whereas his family will. Dominique knows this so she stands up for him.  
>Dominique doesn't demand people to trust her. I've tried to make her honest, up front and the sort of person who couldn't give a damn what people think about her.<br>OF COURSE Dominique has issues, did you not read the first chapters? She has MAJOR issues!  
>I've made Rose a bad person in my stories because I don't like the character. I've said it before, and I'll say it again; Rose is my least favourite NextGen character (except maybe Molly II) I feel more comfortable making her the 'bad guy' because I don't like her character.<br>I don't aim to make my main-characters perfect. I aim to show they have flaws.  
>In New Me - Dominique has severe issues, mainly with trust, men, her father, her family, her angry.<br>Wanting What You Can't Have/Getting What You Deserve (I don't want to say too much in case it spoils anything) - Lily got with Scorpius behind Rose's back, lied to her family and continues to lie in the sequel. If you continue to read GWYD I think you'll agree my main character (Lily) is far from perfect.**

**Thank you for the review though, I love getting all types of feed back, positive of negative.**

**If you don't like what I've done with the story, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.  
>*THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES SOME READERS MIGHT FIND UNSUITABLE*<strong>

* * *

><p>Scorpius slept his high away.<p>

Rose danced hers, she danced from the second the high entered her body and didn't stop.

Albus laughed his high away. He literally laughed at everything, which James and Lottie found highly amusing.

While Scorpius slept, Rose danced, Albus laughed, James, Selena, Lottie and Chris enjoyed their performances and Freddie and Bex disappeared in a sanddune for several hours, I lay in Scorpius' arms and tried to get Maggie's face out of my mind.

She was pleading with me. She was begging me.

But, what?

Was she wanting me to talk to her? Help her? Save her? Confront Peter?

"Not going to happen." I whispered to myself. Scorpius was to passed out to hear me, the others were to far away to even see I was awake.

Maggie was definitely asking me something in her expression.

Was she wanting me to help her? To tell her what happened? To tell her the truth?

After a couple of hours, with Scorpius still snoring slightly right by my side and the others all amusing themselves, I gently wriggled out of Scorpius' arms and slowly and carefully walked away from the group.

There's only one way I'd find out what Maggie wanted, and that would be to ask her myself.

Of course, going to see Maggie would mean I'd have to see Peter again...

"It's not even dawn yet," I whispered to myself, "chances are, they're all asleep. Sleeping away hangovers and come downs." Even so, I unfastened Scorpius' jacket from my waist, put it on, pulled the hood up and took my wand from my sock. As I walked the beach, stepping over and around sleeping teens and young adults, I kept my eyes scanned for the group of French teenagers.

Miquel, Peter, Maria, Peyton, Zack, Jaden...they're all after my blood. They all want to get some sort of revenge on me. I saw it in their eyes earlier.

For what? For being a friend? For helping them when they needed it?

For not sitting by idly and letting Peter rape me?

For standing up for myself?

For not being a mug?

For not being Maggie?

Yeah, that's it. If I was Maggie...they _must_ know what goes on. Twelve months ago, Maggie was a completely different person! She laughed, she smiled, she actually spoke for herself!

Now, well, _then_, she hardly smiled, she never laughed, she was always miserable and she was constantly by Peter's side.

"Excuse me?" I stepped up to a couple of men, dark skinned, long dread-locked hair and arms covered in tattoos, I recognised them as being in the tent with Eddie when I went with Chris and Lottie to get the Magical Highs earlier. "I'm looking for a group of teenagers, about my age. About an even mix of boys and girls...French!" I told them quietly, looking around cautiously.

When one of the men looked me up and down, I gripped my wand in my pocked tighter, ready to defend myself if necessary.

"You're definitely not all human." One of them muttered.

"My great-grandmother was Veela." I sighed in relief.

"Hang on, there's a boy here, he's part-Veela too." The other one clicked his fingers and nodded at me.

"My cousin, that's who I'm looking for. You seen them?" I ignored the nervousness in my stomach and focused on the man remembering Miquel.

Miquel and Peter were best friends. Where Miquel goes, Peter goes. Where Peter goes, Maggie goes.

"Yeah, about...three quarters of an hour ago. Behind the main stage, they're sleeping the High's away by the looks of things. One or two of the girls were awake though." One told me, I glanced at the huge stage, which was visible from all areas of the beach. "Thanks." I muttered, pulled my hood further up and walked quickly towards the stage.

Not giving myself time to chicken out.

The walk to the main stage took about twenty minutes; the amount of people both passed out and awake nearly doubled as I got closer, so it took me longer to walk around them. Once I got to the stage I took a minute to catch my breath and think things through.

If Maggie was awake, it would probably be easy for me to get her on her own.

If she was asleep...it wouldn't be impossible, but it would definitely be harder.

The area behind the stage was scattered with large groups of people who had obviously come together. The majority of them were passed out, with one or two people per group sat awake, obviously keeping watch.

Miquel's group were right at the back. I could see that all of them were asleep, all stationed around a campfire. I saw the area around them scattered with empty bottles and vials. A few towels were scrunched up and thrown around too.

"Drunk and high, same old same old." I whispered to myself. Throwing my hood up, I walked closer to them, careful to stick as close to the shadows as possible.

I could clearly see Miquel flat out, he had his arms thrown around Peyton, from the red marks on his face; around his mouth and nose, it was obvious that he'd over done it on the Magical Highs.

Carefully, I tiptoed over to him and gently felt around in his pockets. I pulled out another three vials of two clear and one pale blue liquid.

"I may hate you, but you're still family." I whispered, more to myself than to him, as I bit the tops off and poured them out, careful not to get any on me.

For a second, I just stood and watched him sleep.

For so long, so long the two of us were best friends. Whenever one of us argued with our parents, in my case Grandparents, the other would cheer us up.

We were friends first, family second. He was my French Albus.

The thought of me and Albus having the relationship I had with Miquel now, it made me want to throw up.

Before I started crying, I turned away from Miquel and focused on the others.

Zack, Megan, Jared, Maria, George, Philip...how many of those have I helped out of tricky situations? How many times have I have their backs? How many times have I been there for them?

As I looked around, looking for Peter, I felt somebody stare at me.

Maggie was laid on the floor beside Peter, wide awake, watching my every move.

Carefully, slowly and shakily, she pressed a finger to her lips and raised to her feet.

"Maggie -"

"Shut up!" She hissed, casting a furtive glance down at a still sleeping Peter.

Faster than I expected, she was in my face and had grabbed my arm. She pulled me away from the group, far away from the group.

Only when we were far away enough that they'd struggle to see us, never mind hear us, did she stop and let go of my arm.

Before I could say anything, she held a hand up, stopping me.

"Tell me the truth. Please." Maggie whispered, looking me dead in the eye.

"I was in the shower. He came in...we started kissing and mucking around, but I backed out when I realised about you! I swear I changed my mind!" I assured her when she paled a little and took a deep breath.

"I told him to stop, I told him I changed my mind." I let the tears fall down my face as I remembered that night. I _had_ to do this.

"He wouldn't listen...he would not listen! He hit me, he hurt me, he pushed me, he tried...but I stopped him. I ripped the shower head from the wall and hit him with it, I punched him, slapped him, kicked him, scratched him...and then you know what happened after that." Even though I wanted too, I could not go into details.

I wanted to tell her how scared I was, how I'd have rather him kill me than rape me, how I wanted him to die, how I wanted to kill him.

How all I wanted when he was forcing me, was for somebody to come and help me.

"He said...well he says a lot of things." Maggie whispered after about ten minutes of silence. I noticed that she wasn't crying, even though her eyes were swimming in tears.

"He does it to you, doesn't he?" I whispered.

She didn't answer me, she didn't have to.

Her answer was written all over her face.

"What are you - oh," I asked why she was taking her jacket off, until she showed me her arms.

It was plain where Peter's fingers and hands had grabbed her arms so tight that she'd bruised. Her forearms, the tops of her arms, even her shoulders were slightly bruised.

Silently, she lifted the bottom of her shirt up, her stomach was covered in bruises, fresh and faded, as was her sides and back.

Before I had a chance to say anything, Maggie broke down in tears. Real tears, heart-wrenching, body-shaking tears that made me cry too. She flinched when I gently wrapped my arms around her and held her close, but after that she sort of relaxed in my arms.

We sat like that for hours, both of us crying into each other.

I don't know about her, but I cried for what Peter did to me, to Maggie. For my old friends not supporting me, my new friends for supporting me, for Scorpius, for Lottie, Chris, Albus, Bex...even Rose.

I even cried for Lauren Goyle and Amanda Avery for providing me with a distraction.

* * *

><p>"Dominique?" Maggie whispered sometime after dawn. I knew Scorpius and the others would be wondering where I was, but I didn't want to leave Maggie alone.<p>

"What am I going to do? I _can't_ go back to him...to them." She shook her head slowly, fresh tears falling down her face.

I nodded once and stood up, holding my hand out for her. "Then you don't, you get away as fast as you can. You go home, to your parents, you go anywhere you like. You're eighteen in September, in our world you're legally an adult. In the muggle world, you will be then." I told her, she took my hand and allowed me to lead her away.

We walked the long way round, careful to avoid Peter and Miquel's group.

The music was starting again, everybody would be awake.

Peter would know Maggie was missing.

Miquel would know his last Highs were gone. He knows I hated him taking Highs.

Together, they'd know I'm with Maggie.

They'd find me.

I need to be safe, I need to take Maggie somewhere she'd be safe.

For me and her to be safe I need,

"Scorpius," I whispered, kneeling down in the sand beside him. Everybody was asleep, I smiled briefly when I saw Albus and Lottie spooning.

"Scorpius, baby, please...I need your help." I whispered directly into his ear. As soon as I asked for his help, he opened his eyes and sat straight up, taking both my hands in his larger ones.

"Dominique, what's going on?" He looked over my shoulder and frowned at Maggie. "Who's she?"

"Wait, I'll explain everything, just wait." I promised him before I turned and ran over to where Lottie was sleeping with Albus, several feet away from where Rose was sleeping on Chris's chest.

"Lottie! Chris! _Lottie_!" I woke the both of them up by throwing a handful of sand into their faces. Ignoring their glares and sleepy threats, I went to wake Bex up too. I didn't want to exclude her, not since she'd supported me so much in the past few months.

"Maggie?" Lottie elbowed a half-asleep Chris when she saw a still-sobbing Maggie stood behind us, looking half-frightened half-relieved.

"Scorpius, Bex; this is Maggie," I introduced the only two other people that knew the truth of what happened at Beauxbatons to Maggie. I didn't care if the others were confused.

"Peter's girlfriend." I added when they both looked...too welcoming.

Straight away, they both glanced at each other and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Peter?" Bex repeated, like it was a dirty word.

"They're here...um, I went to find them..." I admitted, not looking anybody in the eye.

Not that it mattered.

"Are you crazy? You went to find..._him_?" Scorpius yelled through gritted teeth, glaring at me.

"No!" I snapped back, glaring right back. "I went to find _her_. You know why I went to find her." I looked him in the eye for a second. After a second, the hostility in his eyes dropped and they turned warm again.

"What do you need?" He asked me softly, holding his hand out. I took it and looked at Maggie for a second.

"We need to get her out of here." I looked back at Scorpius, but I was speaking to Chris, Lottie and Bex. I didn't care that Rose, James and the others looked extremely confused.

I ignored Albus' narrowed eyes fixed on me.

I'd deal with him later.

"Does Peter know you've gone?" Lottie asked Maggie, who just shrugged her shoulders, not looking up from the floor.

"He probably does by now...and they'll know that she's with me." I told them.

"They're gonna come looking for her." Chris nodded.

"Not if we find them first," Lottie smirked and bent down to pick her bag up. "I'm assuming you have a bag, Maggie? Right, and I'm also assuming your wand is in that bag?" She raised an eyebrow at Maggie, who flushed and nodded, looking afraid for the first time this morning.

"Regardless of the wand, where is she going to go?" Bex shook her head and asked us all.

"Do you have family or anything Maggie?" Chris asked her gently.

"I don't speak to my parents...they threw me out when I wouldn't break up with...yeah." Maggie whispered, looking down at the floor again. "I have nobody...this is stupid. He said he'd look after me, he said he'd give me a roof over my head...I need to go back while I still can -"

"NO!" Lottie and I both shouted at the same time.

"Look, we can't and won't keep you here against your own free will," I told her, moving to stand directly in front of her.

"but you cannot go back to him! Do you really want to live the rest of your life like...this? A nervous wreck who can't even look people in the eye?" Lottie snapped, as brutally honest as ever.

For the next half hour, Lottie and I tried persuading Maggie that she could make it on her own.

"Dom did!" Lottie burst out when Maggie shook her head for the tenth time. "We all dropped her, she went to Hogwarts and made a whole bunch of new friends, found her blonde-man-toy over there and moved on! Besides, don't you think you owe it to Dominique to save yourself?" She added in a slightly darker tone.

I wasn't the only person who looked at her in confusion.

"I asked you, I asked you if there was any truth in what Dominique told me and you lied right to my face. You could have saved Dominique...you do know her entire future has changed? Who's going to employ a woman who got expelled from school? Who now has a criminal record?"

For a minute straight, Maggie looked at me. She looked me right in the eye, not blinking, not showing any sign of emotion, just looking into my eyes.

"You'll need money, we have money." Lottie told her in a more gentle-tone. "You need a place to stay, Chris has room, blondie over there owns like a million properties, I'm sure one of my brothers or sisters will be able to put you up for a while. Maggie, you are not alone." Lottie reached out and gently put her hand on her arm and squeezed it softly.

"He'll kill me." Maggie whispered, looking down at Lottie's hand.

"He won't get the chance to touch you, either of you." Scorpius' voice made me jump, I didn't realise he was stood right behind me. I moved into him the same time he put his arm around my shoulders.

I have never, and will never, feel as safe as I do when I'm in Scorpius' arms.

After that, Maggie agreed to leave.

Between Scorpius, Bex, myself, Lottie and Chris, we managed to give Maggie over three hundred galleons.

"That should set you up for at least the next five years." Lottie laughed as she poured her money bag out on the sand so we could count everything.

"Are you sure?" Maggie looked at Scorpius and Bex, holding the heavy leather bag in her hands. "I mean, you two don't even know me and you've given me your money -"

"Don't sweat it. Honestly, it's fine." Bex shook her head. "As long as you're safe, we don't care how much it costs."

"And we may not know you, but we know Dom and we know she wouldn't ask us to help you, not unless you really needed it." Scorpius told her gently, he still had his arm snaked around my shoulder, not that I minded.

We needed to hurry and find Miquel and Peter before they found us.

I wasn't overly keen on the idea of going to find them, but Lottie was right. Peter had Maggie's bag with all her possession in, including her wand. She'd be screwed without her wand.

Lottie and Chris decided it would be best if they headed our search party, with Scorpius, Bex and Albus staying close to me and Maggie.

Not that I wanted Scorpius anywhere else but with me. As we walked, he snaked his arm around my shoulders, keeping me close to him.

We ignored everybody else being there with us and for the few minutes it took to find them, it was the two of us.

The two of us walking across the beach, cuddling up together. Every now and then, he'd lean down to kiss my head, I could hear him breathing in deeply when his mouth was in my hair.

"Are you alright, babe?" Scorpius whispered when he leant down to kiss the top of my head.

I didn't have time to answer, as I opened my mouth, somebody pushed me forwards so I fell on my front.

I then felt somebody's hand in my hair, pulling my back to my feet.

"You thieving, sneaking little bitch!" I heard Peyton Demyer scream in my ear. I felt her hands drag through my hair, and judging by her grunt, somebody had pulled her from me, quite roughly too.

"What the hell?" I looked away from Peyton to see Miquels group heading for us. Miquel looked livid.

"No..." Maggie whimpered, she turned pale and looked like she was going to pass out.

"Maggie, we won't let him -"

"He isn't there." Chris cut me off, "Peter is not there!"

Nobody could say anything else, Miquel's group had got here.

"You owe me money, bitch!" Miquel sneered, he tried to get up in my face, but Scorpius pushed him back roughly.

"Go anywhere near her and I'll rip your fucking head off." Scorpius warned him in a cold, quiet voice.

It even sent chills down _my _spine.

It had the desired effect on Miquel's group too, they all stopped and looked from Miquel to Scorpius. The two of them were having a little stare off.

"Found another lapdog, cousin?" Miquel smirked, without looking away from Scorpius' eyes.

"Found another whore, cousin?" I bit back, glaring at Peyton. Judging by the glare she was giving Bex, it was her who dragged her from me.

At my comment, Peyton turned her glare to me.

"You're the only whore round here, Weasley." Peyton muttered.

"Wanna determine which Weasley you're speaking about?" Rose stepped closer to her. I was surpraised by just how intimidating Rose could actually look when she wanted.

"Yeah, there's more than one of us here, and we offend easily." Fred added, stepping to stand beside Rose.

"Wow, when the going gets tough, the tough hides behind her family. How..." Peyton smirked and looked from Rose, to Fred and back to me.

"Sweet." Maria piped up, sending me a filthy look. "Family bonds and all that, right Dom?"

I smirked and shook my head slightly, "Something like that, Maria."

"Can we stop with the pleasantries? You owe me money, Dominique." Miquel sneered, finally looking away from Scorpius. I saw Scorpius' gaze follow Miquel, not letting him out of his sight for a second.

"I owe you jack-shit, Miquel. You're out of your head right now. Any more and Aunt Gabrielle will be visiting you on your deathbed. I did you a favor." I shrugged and told him in the strongest voice I could muster.

"She did you a favour, in return she wants one back." Lottie came to stand in front of him, her back facing us.

Miquel's eyes widened slightly when he saw Lottie. It dawned on me that before I left school, Miquel and Lottie were flirting around each other.

"Your little friend...where is he?" Lottie asked Miquel quietly.

"I don't know who you're talking -" Miquel's witty response was stopped by Lottie slapping him across the face, the impact of her palm against his cheek made us all cringe.

Peyton dived for Lottie, but Bex grabbed her by the front of her shirt and literally lifted her through the air and slammed her on to the sand, flat on her back.

"Miquel. Where. Is. Peter?" Lottie repeated, barely glancing at Peyton sprawled on the floor, or Bex glaring at the other girls, most of them moved forwards when Peyton got thrown to the floor.

"None of your business -"

"She asked you a question." Scorpius reached forwards, grabbed the collar of Miquel's shirt and physically lifted him from the ground. "Answer her, while you can still speak." He told Miquel threw clenched teeth.

Miquel's loyalty had to be respected, throughout everything, he kept quiet and refused to say anything about Peter.

Not even when Scorpius smirked before he headbutted him, knee'd him in the groin and dropped him to the ground.

If Scorpius did that six months ago, I'd have attacked him myself.

If Scorpius did that a year ago, I'd have killed him.

Now, it made me respect him all the more.

"Dominique, Charlotte, Christian...Maggie." I froze when I heard that voice.

I physically froze.

I thought that when I saw him, I'd be able to at least look at him.

I thought that when I saw him, when we were in such close proximity to each other, I'd _want_ to say something to him.

I didn't think that my entire body would freeze up and my mouth would slam itself closed.

"It's good to see you, Chris. I haven't seen you in years! How've you been? How's life treating you?" Peter smiled at Chris, who was glaring at him and was physically shaking.

"I'm going to fucking murder you." Chris laughed lightly, Peter just sighed and looked away from him.

"Charlotte? How's life out there in the big bad adult world? Miss school?" He asked in a sweet, innocent voice.

Lottie went for him. She actually dived for him, but Albus held her back, looking from her, to me, to Peter curiously. "Potter, let me go! I'm going to kill him with my bare hands!" She screeched, clawing at Albus' hands.

"Maggie? Baby? I have your bag here, did you have a nice walk?" I practically snapped my head up to look at Maggie, who seemed to have froze up too. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she had wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"No..." She shook her head and looked at me. The fear in her eyes...it brought me back to life.

I turned so I was blocking his view of Maggie, making him look directly at me.

"Don't you dare even look at her." I warned him through gritted teeth.

I fought back against the bile that rose in my throat. I swallowed it despite its efforts to pour out of my mouth.

"Ah, Dominique. I've got something to tell you," He smiled, in what I'm sure was supposed to be an innocent, loveable smile - I saw it as a smug, perverse smile - and leant closer to me.

I wanted to recoil, to move away from him, but I didn't; Scorpius wasn't even a hair width away from me.

I was safe.

"I forgive you," He told me in a whisper that carried through the crowd around us. Several other partiers saw the commotion between Bex, Peyton, Lottie, Miquel and Scorpius and had come closer to get a front row seat. "you really hurt me, physically and emotionally and I forgive you."

I felt the air knock out of me.

_He_ forgives _me_?

I'm forgiven? I'm forgiven for defending myself? I'm forgiven for stopping him raping me?

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I get the chance, Scorpius is diving through the air, landing on top of Peter and punching, headbutting, kneeing and elbowing every bit of Peter that he could reach.

Nobody moved, none of my group wanted too. None of Miquel and Peter's group dared. Miquel and Peyton were still on the floor, Peter was currently getting a severe beating.

We all watched in a shocked silence as Scorpius repeatedly punched Peter in the face.

"You are a sick, _sick_, bastard!" He yelled in his face, finishing it with one last headbutt.

I wasn't the only person who cringed when I saw Scorpius' face, hair, shirt, hands and even his arms, covered in Peter's blood.

"Scorpius! _Stop_!" James and Fred both ran forwards when Scorpius stood up and slammed his foot down onto Peter's bloodied face.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was on my knees beside Peter.

I slowly leaned over so I was looking down at him;

"You deserve this and so much more. You're lucky my cousins and my boyfriend couldn't handle having a murder on their conscience. You leave me alone, you leave Maggie alone and you leave Miquel alone. I don't care what you have to say or do to him; your friendship is finished. Over. Understand?" I hissed, looking right into his eyes.

Slowly, so only I could see, he nodded his head once.

"Good." I grabbed Maggie's bag from were it landed beside him and stood up, making sure to stand on his fingers as I did.

* * *

><p>"Fuck me," James sighed when I finished telling the story of what happened in France.<p>

Of why I got expelled.

After Scorpius' incident, we saw Maggie off. We stole a broom for her and walked her to a cliff top where she flew away. Once we got somewhere to Scorpius could clean himself up, James and Fred demanded to know what had went on.

Rose and Albus told me they guessed days after I got home.

Selena kept quiet and looked sympathetic.

Scorpius, Bex, Lottie and Chris already knew.

"No pun intended." James added quickly. For a second, the ten of us sat and looked at each other, then we all burst out laughing at James' unintentional joke.

We laughed for at least twenty minutes. After a while, we forgot what we were laughing for.

"So," Bex stopped the laughter and looked around at us all, "what happens now? We've partied, got drunk, got high, fought, saved a life...home-time?" She looked from me to Lottie.

"Does anybody wanna stay?" Lottie looked around the group quickly.

"I should really go check on the store." Chris shrugged.

"I think I broke my hand," Scorpius muttered, wincing slightly as he flexed his fingers. "I'll have to get Victoire to have a look at it."

"I want my bed before the party tonight." Selena laughed, stifling a yawn.

"My parents are coming, I don't want them to see me like this." Bex looked down at her crinkled clothing and blushed slightly. I just rolled my eyes and bit back a laugh.

"We'll go then." Lottie laughed too.

* * *

><p>Scorpius side-alonged me. After a half a second I felt my feet slam onto the ground. Looking round, I could see the Burrow in the distance, we weren't even in the garden.<p>

"We need to talk," Scorpius shrugged, "I'd rather it not be interrupted."

I bit the inside of my cheek but nodded slowly.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? I woke up and you weren't there? Because of the stupid high I fell back asleep! I tried to fight it!" He wasn't yelling, but he wasn't talking in a quiet tone either.

"Then the next thing I know, here you are asking me for help! For her! To get rid of _him_!" I slowly led the walk to the Burrow, letting him vent.

"Then, I'm beating him up and you're just stood there! And then you go to him! You sit and comfort him! You don't even _look_ at me! Not while we walk away from him, not while we see Maggie off, not while we decide to go home, not even as I took your arm to apparate! Not even now!" He yelled that part, making me look right at him.

"Dominique, I saw you freeze when you saw him. I saw your reaction to him being near you. You were scared, I wanted to protect you. I love you." He told me softly, stopping me walking and turning me to face him.

"I love you too,"

"Listen to me; I don't love you like I loved Bex, or Rose and I was in love with both of them. I feel more for you than I did for the pair of them two put together. Every second of everyday, you're all I think about. When I'm with you, I think of how lucky I am to have you; when I'm not, I think of how much I want to be with you. I have never felt this way in my entire life." He looked me right in the eye as he said this. He didn't look away, he didn't blink, he didn't do anything but speak, breathe and look into my eyes.

"I love you too; everything you just said, I feel that and more! I'm constantly wondering why I have you! I don't deserve you! I've done some pretty nasty things, I've hurt people because I wanted too! I'm no better than Goyle and Avery! In France, Lottie and I were like that! We hurt people because we could! I don't deserve you!" I ignored my tears and just focused on his face.

"My family, for years I hated them, I despised them. I spread rumours about them in France, I avoided visiting them, I went to visit my friends when my parents came, I _hated_ my parents. My brother and sister, my skin crawled when I was in the same room as them...I really hurt the pair of them! I still do it! I _still_ hurt Victoire! I'm a nasty person, Scorpius!" Even as I was saying this, I knew he wouldn't go.

I knew he wouldn't ever go.

He loved me.

He loves me.

And I love him.

"I love you," He whispered, stepping close to me. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him. I lifted my hands to go behind his neck and dragged him down to meet my lips.

"I love you," I breathed against his mouth before I kissed him.

After a minute, I pulled away from him and looked around. The Burrow was a distance away, the muggle village was at least three miles away.

"Come on," I grabbed Scorpius' hand and led him away from the Burrow, up over a hill and down towards a little lake that Albus, Rose and I found when we were really young.

After climbing through some trees and over some more hills, we found it.

"Come on," I turned and walked backwards towards the patch of grass I had in mind. I didn't look away from Scorpius as I led him there.

"Dom -"

"We're alone. The Burrow is about a mile and a half away, the village is at least two and a half. Nobody can hear us, nobody can see us." I assured him in a soft whisper. Once we reached the patch of grass, I dropped his hand and untied his jacket from my waist, letting it drop to the floor.

I reached up and pulled my hair bobble from my hair, shaking my head to allow my newly formed curls to bounce around my shoulders.

"Dominique," Scorpius swallowed heavily as I pulled my arm through the sleeve of my vest top, "are you sure?" He asked me slowly.

"Never more sure of anything in my life." I whispered, I pulled my vest top over my head and walked back up to him. Taking both his hands in mine, I led him over to the patch of grass.

"I love you, Scorpius."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the really long AN at the beginning of the chapter. Really I am.**

**Oh, Impartial? If you want to see a fic were Rose isn't the bad guy (sort of) go check out _Every Rose Has It's Thorn_. I'm co-writing it with ParkersPen.**

**You might like it.**

**So, yeah, next chapter will be the engagement party and something else. **

**Is anybody good with Fan Art? Does anybody feel like making me a cover for this fic? I'll totally give you credit for it? Please, I have one for my other fics, except this :(**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - I'm actually really happy with how this turned out.  
>Thank you for the reviews and such for last chapter, as always I LOVE YOU ALL!<br>I've added characters for Bex's family, her parents, her brothers, her sisters - speedsONEandONLY, I forgot who we decided on, but I think you might like who I chose? Tell me if you don't and I'll change them, they are _your_ family afterall haha.  
>For those that don't know, I've created a character for speedsONEandONLY because she is awesome and a really really cool person!<strong>

**I know a lot of you are thinking "when is Dominique going to go back to school?" and, be patient, she _is_ going back but I'm not sure when that will be, I know it won't be next chapter, but we'll just see how the next chapter goes, haha :D**

**Once again, thank you for everything :) Let me know what you think?**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop smiling.<p>

We did it, we actually did it! Scorpius and I finally had sex.

I didn't freeze and freak out, I didn't ask him to stop. I was relaxed, calm, and ready for it.

"We did it," I smiled at Scorpius. The two of us were laid on the grass, he had his arms wrapped around me, our clothes discarded around us.

"Yeah, we did." He smiled back.

"I love you, Scorpius." I whispered, looking him up and down, taking every inch of his naked body in.

"I love you too, Dominique." He whispered back, looking me up and down in return.

Instead of flushing red with embarrassment, I just pressed my lips against his, and giggled when I felt his reaction.

"Round two?" I murmured, not taking my mouth away from his.

"Round two." Scorpius agreed, smiling against my lips.

* * *

><p>The two of us walked slowly back towards the Burrow, not in any real rush to get back, walking hand in hand, both grinning like absolute idiots.<p>

"You do know that _everybody_ is going to know what we've been up to?" Scorpius smirked down at me when we turned the corner and saw the Burrow's fence.

"I don't really care." I shrugged, "Although, my Uncle Charlie will most likely want to murder you." I warned him with a laugh.

"He's been wanting to murder me since he found out we were dating." Scorpius waved it off with a laugh of his own.

I rolled my eyes, but lifted our entwined hands so that his arm draped over my shoulders, making me huddle into his side.

We walked in a comfortable silence until we reached the wall surrounding the Burrow.

Scorpius was tall enough to simply step over it, I wasn't.

At Christmas, I jumped over and I remember barely managing to stay upright, so this time I carefully climbed onto the fence.

"You know," I muttered, trying to keep my balance, "a loving boyfriend would _help_." I rolled my eyes at Scorpius, who was stood with an amused expression on his face - which still had dried blood on it.

"And miss the view? Not a chance," He snorted and shook his head. I rolled my eyes and focused on actually staying on the fence.

When he turned round, I smirked and took my chance before he had a chance to move.

I dived from the fence and landed on his back, I wrapped my legs round his waist as he stumbled an inch and then straightened up. I loosely tied my arms around his neck, resting my chin at the crook between his neck and shoulder.

As soon as he felt me, he cupped his hands under my knees, keeping me secure. "Comfortable, Miss. Weasley?" He murmured softly. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he'd be smirking.

"Comfortable enough, Mr. Malfoy." I quipped back, smiling as I inhaled his scent.

"You know, the last time I called you 'Weasley,' you kicked me." Scorpius reminded me with a little laugh.

As always, we could hear my family before we saw them.

The men were setting tables up the muggle way - after a birthday party several years ago, my father and uncle George had a fight with the two large tables and knocked Lily and Lucy from their brooms, aunt Ginny and aunt Audrey nearly murdered the both of them. After that, my Grandmother insisted on having no wands or magic when setting up the tables.

I could see most of the women sat at a table prepping food, some more were in the kitchen cooking food; Lily, Rose, Molly and Lucy were on brooms trailing lanterns and lights around the tall trees while Roxanne and Louis were doing the same on the hedges.

"Well," Both Scorpius and myself looked away from each other and towards where my uncles and father were setting the tables up. Uncle Charlie and Dad were glaring at Scorpius' arm around my shoulders, "look who's finally decided to show up." Uncle George laughed and nodded at the two of us.

His comment caused everybody to look up at us; my mother was sat at the table with aunt Ginny, Audrey and Victoire. She, aunt Ginny and Victoire all frowned at the both of us.

"Where have you been? The others got back about an hour ago - is that blood?" Ginny asked and then saw Scorpius as we got closer.

I looked over at him and got momentarily surprised when I saw his hands, arms, face, shirt and hair streaked with blood. Scorpius looked down at himself quickly too, clearly he'd forgotten.

"You look surprised to find yourself covered in blood." Harry stated as he came over to us, Ginny, my parents, Charlie and Victoire came too.

"I forgot." Scorpius shrugged, he took his arm from my shoulders and scratched at the blood.

"What happened?" Victoire asked us, she took Scorpius' hands and looked over his swollen and bruised knuckles.

Scorpius didn't say anything, he just looked at me and I stared at my feet, not looking anybody in the eye.

"Nicky?" Uncle Charlie put his fingers under my chin and tilted my head up so I was looking him in the eye.

"This guy was completely out of his head and he started on the pair of us, so Scorpius got all macho-boyfriend on him." I sighed and lied through my teeth, not looking Uncle Charlie in the eye, but at my Dad.

I had no trouble or problems lying to my dad.

"I'm going to go shower." Scorpius muttered, walking away from us all before the adults could get at him for fighting.

"Where do you need me?" I asked my mother sweetly.

Charlie, Harry, Ginny and my father all exchanged looks of shock and surprise. Victoire arched a perfect eyebrow at me and my mother narrowed her eyes and tried to keep a smile of her beautiful face.

"_You're_ going to help for _my_ party?" Victoire asked me suspiciously.

"No, I'm going to help for my aunt and uncles godsons, party." I smirked at her, raising my own eyebrow at her so we had similar expressions. "So, Mum? Where do you want me?" I turned to Mum and smiled sweetly at her.

"As far away from your sister as possible, go help your Gran in the kitchen." Mum laughed and shook her head.

Four hours later and I was upstairs in the attic room with Rose getting dressed for the party. Since there was so many of us Gran had set a schedule up for who could use the bathroom at a certain time. Of course, since our family had no shame in exposing our privacy, to save time Lucy, Rose, Lily and I were all sat in the bathroom as one of us showered. While one was showering, the other three could take turns using the mirror or sink.

It was ridiculous.

"You'd think that the idiots we call parents would realise that they each have houses with bathrooms to accommodate everybody." I grumbled as we heard James and Albus yelling at Hugo to get out of the shower.

"That's what I said at my parents' anniversary party two years ago." Rose laughed as she pulled her dress on. "Of course, our house is larger than this so it would have made sense to have the party there but that was like treason to Gran." She rolled her eyes and laughed some more.

"So, you and Scorpius? Why were you late?" She asked me shyly. Even though we weren't strictly arguing any longer, sometimes it was still awkward between the two of us.

"We were having sex." I shrugged and told her bluntly as I slipped into my knee length pale pink dress.

"Really? Where?" Rose gasped and turned so she was facing me.

"The clearing that me, you and Al found years ago. It...well we talked about stuff and then it just felt right." I smiled as I remembered how sweet and attentive Scorpius was.

"Good...I'm glad you're happy, Dom-Dom." Rose smiled at me and used the nickname her and Albus used to tease me with when we were about four years old.

"What about you and Chris? Happy? Sexually active?" I teased her and grinned when she rolled her eyes but blushed.

"You are!" I giggled and quickly got up to hurry over to her.

"We have like five minutes until Bex gets up here, spill!" I urged her and giggled again.

I loved Bex with all my heart, excluding Lottie and Albus, she was probably the best and greatest friend I've ever had, but I missed having this with Rose.

Before I went to France, the two of us would spend at least two nights a week sitting up and having fun, without any other family members or even Albus.

I missed that in France.

"Well, about two months ago we were hanging out in his flat, I left the castle to meet up with him and he was showing me some of the new underwear designs he has..." Rose blushed heavily and refused to look at me.

I gasped and put a hand over my mouth to stop from screaming with laughter.

"You dressed up for him? No way!" I giggled.

Rose? Rose Weasley dressing up for somebody?

"No! He showed me them and I mentioned that they were really cute so he gave me some and said they were a gift! He then got really embarrassed because I looked mortified and he started saying he didn't mean it like that and that he didn't want to rush me since it was my first time and he just kept babbling." Rose rolled her eyes but smiled and blushed as she told me.

"I started laughing and that shut him up. I told him I wasn't a virgin and that I wanted too..." She trailed off, looking a little pleased with herself.

"Rose Weasley! You started it? Oh wow, ha ha!" I laughed in shock, imagining Rose taking control of _that_ situation.

Instead of answering, Rose simply threw a pillow at me.

* * *

><p>"You know, my family know how to throw a decent party." I complimented as Scorpius and I sat at a table at the back of the marquee, away from everybody else as they danced to the band.<p>

"Yeah, they do. James' seventeenth was a good one." He nodded, looking round.

"Are you alright?" I asked him quietly, ever since we got separated to do work for the party, he'd been a bit distant. Whenever I looked at him, he was staring into thin air, a lost look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He muttered, still not looking me directly in the eye.

"I thought we agreed not to do the whole, lying thing?" I muttered, looking at Louis and Anna Avery dancing.

I heard Scorpius sigh beside me, but for about five minutes he didn't say anything.

"I got a letter today." He admitted quietly. "Harry gave me it when I got out of the shower, he said he got it late last night, when Ginny and Lily were in bed. It's from my mother and father." I had my hand on Scorpius' leg, so I felt his entire body tense up at even the word 'father.'

"They're coming home. Apparently Dad's business is doing brilliantly over in the States and he wants to bring the business to Europe. Mum says she misses her family...she said she misses me."

I didn't know how to respond to that.

Scorpius finally looked at me though, his eyes were filled with tears.

"Dominique...I'm scared -"

"Ah, there you are! Come on, family photo's!" We looked away from each other to see Gran stood at the table, hands on her hips and giving us the look that meant 'do-it-or-I'll-kill-you.'

"Dominique, your parents and brother and sister are waiting, Scorpius, Harry and Ginny are waiting for you." Gran ushered us up from our seats and practically frog marched us up over to where all the family were waiting.

I looked at Scorpius to see if he was alright, but his face went from that of a frightened kid, to a stony, blank expression.

I wasn't the only person who saw his expression though, Harry was looking at him intently. When Harry saw me looking, he met my gaze and raised his eyebrow slightly.

Knowing what he meant, I nodded my head, not obvious enough that everybody would see it, but clear enough that Uncle Harry saw it.

"Right, small family shots first, and then the big one!" Gran grinned when she practically threw me and Scorpius at our families.

I walked over to stand near Mum, the preferred parent, but Gran shook her head,

"You French girls all look alike," She laughed, making several other people laugh too. "Fleur, get in the middle, Louis on your mothers right, Bill on the left...Dominique, beside Louis. No! You're wearing heels and you're towering over him," Gran sighed and shook her head again.

Since I was wearing high stiletto heels, it added an extra six inches to my height, making me tower over Louis, who was normally about an inch smaller than me. A couple of my cousins started teasing Louis because he was the smallest boy in our family.

"Right, left to right; Vic, Louis, Fleur, Bill, Dom." Gran nodded several minutes later.

"Oh, that will look so cute, with the girls all looking like each other and then it's girl, boy, girl!" One of the guests laughed. I rolled my eyes but kept myself from making a very loud comment.

"I think I might fall, keep hold of me!" I laughed at Dad as I wobbled on the grass in my heels.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Dad smiled as he put his arm around my waist, pulling me into him.

I smiled as I realised that this was the first time we'd been this close to each other since I was eleven years old.

"I've been home from school for nine days," I murmured as we all smiled for the camera. Gran insisted on taking at least a dozen shots so everybody could have a copy, "and we haven't had a serious argument." I reminded him, turning to look at him for a moment.

I think my relationship with my Dad will always be rocky, there'll always be that one part of me that questions how he really feels about me, but we were making a start to at least be civil and...normal towards each other.

I thought I wouldn't mind if I spent my entire life arguing with my Dad, but I loved having a conversation with him. I loved sitting and having a coffee with him, I loved having him ask me about how school was going, how my relationship was going; I loved sitting around the table with him, Louis and Mum and the four of us just having a normal family discussion over dinner. I loved winding Mum up with him.

I love my Dad.

"Gran? Can I get a picture of me, Mum and Dad?" I asked Gran before she moved on to the next family.

I almost rolled my eyes when every single one of my aunts, uncles, my grandparents and my parents all froze and looked at me like I'd sprouted an extra head.

"Of course, whenever you're ready." Gran smiled and pulled her camera up.

Louis and Victoire both walked away, Victoire staring at the ground and Louis smiling like an idiot.

Dad moved to stand on my right and Mum moved to stand on my left. I glanced at both of them, they were both giving Gran huge, toothy grins and Mum even had tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Domino." Dad whispered as Gran clicked the button on her camera.

"I love you to, Dad."

I couldn't find Scorpius after the entire family got their photo's took; as well as the 'small families' as Gran called it, she wanted photo's of different people for her collection; for example, she wanted an updated one of me, Albus and Rose. An updated photo of Louis, an actual photo of me, Louis and Victoire, an official 'engagement' photo of Victoire and Teddy and a photograph of Teddy with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

After Scorpius got a photo took with Lily and James, he seemed to have vanished. I wanted to find him, but Gran asked me to get a photo took with Uncle Charlie.

"Albus, have you seen Scorpius?" I asked Albus when Gran was distracted with Molly and Aunt Audrey.

"No, he was here and then he wasn't," Albus shrugged, looking around for his best friend. "Is he alright?"

"Is who alright?" I jumped when I heard Bex's voice, her, Chris and Lottie were stood together; most likely waiting for their boyfriends and girlfriend to finish with the family torture so they could actually have some fun.

"Scorpius, we can't find him." Albus told her, sending a brief smirk at Lottie.

"He went into the house about ten minutes ago, I asked where he was going and he just said the bathroom." Bex shrugged, looking over my shoulder with wide eyes.

Frowning, I looked over my shoulder and saw why she was looking so fearful.

An older, blonder, version of Bex was walking towards us, her arm in a tall, tanned, black haired man's arm.

"My parents," Bex whispered. As soon as she said this, her father seemed to see her. He leant over to whisper something in his wives ear and then nodded over to where we were stood.

"Oh no! Oh no! They're coming over?" Bex groaned and quickly glanced at Fred, who was now getting his photo took with Molly and James.

Mr. and Mrs. Raymont quickly led a small army of Raymont off-spring over to us. I could tell that they were all Bex's brothers and sisters, they all looked alike.

Her twin sisters were obviously identical, only one had dyed her hair a light brown and the other had dyed her hair a light blonde, not Bex's natural blonde that she clearly inherited from her mother, but more like a bottle version of mine and Victoire's blonde.

Her two brothers were hot! Both tall, both extremely muscular, both brunettes and both extremely tanned.

Her two older sisters looked alike too; her oldest one, looked the perfect mix of both her parents; she got her Dad's colouring but her mothers beauty.

Her other sister was a natural blonde like Bex, and she had a natural tan that looked to be topped up by the sun. She wore light make up, except her lips which were painted a vibrant, bright red colour.

"They've dyed their hair?" Bex muttered, frowning at her twin sisters and then one of her brothers.

"Beck! Darling!" Mrs. Raymont exclaimed when she was close enough to not create a scene. Pulling her arm from her husbands, Bex's mum pulled her into a bone-crushing hug!

"Oh let me look at you! My baby-Beck is all grown up! Look at her Steven! Isn't she beautiful!" Mrs. Raymont smiled proudly at Bex as she looked at her in a borrowed dress of mine and a pair of shoes I stole from my mothers wardrobe for her.

"The dress and shoes are Dominique's -" Bex shrugged and smiled at me.

"Oh, this is Dominique? I've heard so much about you!" I was surprised to find myself in one of Mrs. Raymont's hugs next.

"Er, hi." I smiled once she released me.

"Mum, this is Dominique Weasley," Bex introduced me uncomfortably, frowning at her mother. "It's her sisters engagement party. Y'know, Victoire?"

Mrs. Raymont frowned before she nodded.

"Robyn's friend?"

At Bex's nod she grinned and stepped back, revealing Bex's family.

"Dad." Bex nodded and smiled slightly at her father.

Steven Raymont just seemed...cold. He barely nodded at Bex as he simply said, "Rebecca. Good to see you."

"Kim! Drake!" Bex grinned, not even bothering to introduce me to her father. As soon as Mr. Raymont finished speaking, the two older Raymont's rushed forwards to hug their little sister.

Judging by the light in Bex's eyes that wasn't there when she introduced her mother or father, those two were her favourite family members.

"Beck-boo!" Drake laughed as he hugged his youngest sister and lifted her from her feet.

"Rebbie! I've missed you!" Kim pouted as she kissed her sisters cheeks.

Beck-boo? Rebbie?

What happened to Bex and Rebecca?

"I've missed you two too!" Bex grinned as she stepped away.

"This is Dom, Dom this is Kimbo and Drakey, my oldest brother and sister." I've never seen Bex grin so largely in the time I'd known her.

"This is, Dyl and Robbie." Bex introduced her other brother and sister as they came forwards and hugged their younger sister.

Where on earth have all these pet names come from? What happened to the girl who didn't get along with her family?

"What about your sisters?" Steven Raymont raised a thin black eyebrow at his youngest daughter, it felt as if he was piercing right through her.

"And that is Sarah and Jessica. Sarah, Jess, this is Dominique." Bex introduced her other sisters, sending them both a bit of a glare as she did.

I noticed 'Kimbo,' 'Drakey,' and 'Robbie' send the twins a small glare each too - had they warned the twins to behave in a certain manner?

I was saved from answering by a very un-Victoire like scream coming from behind us.

"Robyn! You came!" Lottie and Albus were pushed aside by Victoire running towards Robyn, who screamed herself and hugged Victoire hard.

"Of course I came!" Robyn sounded exactly like Bex. If I closed my eyes and they both spoke, I probably wouldn't be able to distinguish the two. "My best friend is having an engagement party, how could I miss it?"

"And you've been putting up with little-miss-happy over there." Robyn teased Bex when she pulled away from the hug.

I expected Bex to glare or snap at her, but she only laughed and rolled her eyes at her sisters' comment.

"So where's Ted?" Drake asked as he kissed Victoire's cheek.

"Dray! Kim!" Teddy's voice boomed over Victoire's answer and seconds later, Teddy was here, hugging the older Rayment's tightly.

As they exchanged greetings, my parents, brother, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry and Grandparents made their way over.

"Oh, Mum, Dad?" Bex smiled at my parents and grabbed her own parents' attention.

"This is Dominique and Victoire's parents; Fleur and Bill Weasley, these are my parents, Yvonne and Steven Raymont." The parents exchanged hugs and handshakes; I wasn't surprised when my Dad coolly disregarded Steven Raymont, not that he seemed bothered.

"And this is their son, Louis." She smiled at Louis, who smiled politely at her parents.

"Oh...and, um, this is Fred." I looked sharply at Fred, who had appeared from virtually nothing, to be stood at Bex's side. "M-my boyfriend." She looked at both her parents for a second before she smiled at Fred.

"Mr. Raymont, Mrs. Raymont, it's a pleasure to meet you." Fred held his hand out to Bex's parents. Mrs. Raymont shook it and smiled warmly at him, Mr. Raymont stared at his hand for a full minute before nodding once to him.

"Aww, isn't this sweet? Little Beck has a boyfriend." The brown-haired twin snickered.

"Another boyfriend." The blonde-haired twin added in an equally snotty tone.

I narrowed my eyes as they spoke and saw Bex stiffen and widen her eyes.

"Sarah, Jess, stop it." Robyn hissed, my grandparents, parents, Christian, Louis and Bex's parents had excused themselves seconds before the twins spoke.

"Stop what? -" Brown haired twin looked at her sister with an innocent expression.

"We're just commenting on our little sister -" Blonde haired twin gave the same expression.

"- and her _latest_ boyfriend."

Bex flushed a brilliant shade of red, it almost matched Robyn's lipstick, Fred looked uncomfortable, and Bex's other siblings looked furious.

"We've warned you two, this isn't about Bex or you, for once, -" Dylan snapped at the twins, who just rolled their eyes in unison at his comments.

"Tell me," I spoke up after glancing at Bex for a second. She looked so embarrassed, even Lottie wasn't looking happy at her misfortune, "do the two of you feed each other?"

"What?" The brown haired twin snapped, frowning and looking at the blonde one in confusion.

"It's just you evidently can't think alone, speak alone, or even _dress_ alone," I nodded to their dresses, which were identical but in different colours.

"So I wondered if the two of you shared the same brain cell?" I shrugged and looked at them with an innocent expression.

If they wanted to act bitchy to _my_ best friend, go ahead. They just better be prepared to see me fight in her defense.

"Who's the leader and who's the follower?" Lottie chipped in, looking both the twins over.

"Excuse me?" Blonde haired twin raised an eyebrow, looking at her siblings for help.

Bex was smiling slightly, her brothers and other sisters were smiling too; just at Bex and not the twins. I suspected that they were happy to see Bex actually have friends who were willing to stand up for her.

"Are you deaf as well as idiotic? I asked who is the leader and who is the follower? Well, I didn't ask that but it was indicated." Lottie told them slowly.

"I think Blondie here is the follower." I commented, moving to stand in front of them, Lottie moved too and came to stand right beside me.

"Let's see, shall we?" Lottie asked me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

I nodded once and smirked back, "Lets,"

Reaching out slowly, I flicked the brown haired twins' nose sharply.

She put a hand on her nose quickly...with the blonde haired twin following a second later.

"I was right!" I smiled as the others all laughed.

"Damn Blondie, I thought you were going to surprise us all and be the leader!" Lottie sighed and shook her head, feigning disappointment.

"Go on -" I nodded over to where Mrs and Mr Raymont were talking to some other guests they obviously recognised.

"- run along to Mummy and Daddy," Lottie finished my sentence for me.

"Tell them that two girls were being mean to you."

"Daddy might buy you something shiny to make -"

"- you feel better." I finished with a large, smug, obvious smile in their faces.

The twins glared at the two of us before they turned away, ironically enough, Blonde twin walked away first.

The Raymont's were all laughing harder than the others. Even Victoire was laughing.

"Thank you! I have never seen Jess look so angry before!" Bex laughed, nodding at the blonde twin, who was glaring over at us all.

"They were right! Sarah could tell Jess to swap names and she'd do it!" Dylan shrugged before he said he was going to get a drink and walked away.

"Why'd you do that? You don't even like me." Bex asked Lottie slowly and carefully, as if she was afraid of the answer.

Lottie shrugged, but looked at Albus for a couple of seconds before she answered.

"You're right. I don't like you, but even I treat you with more respect than Dumb and Dumber over there." Lottie nodded to the twins and then sort of smiled at Bex. "Besides, if Dominique and Potty think you're alright, you must be." She shrugged, looking uncomfortable for a moment.

It did get a little awkward for a couple of seconds, thankfully Bex's brother seemed to know how to break the ice.

Slightly.

"So," He clapped Fred on the shoulder, roughly, "what's your intentions with my baby sister?"

"Her last boyfriend -" Kim began with a raised eyebrow at Fred.

"Who is Dominique's current boyfriend." Bex interjected before Kim could say anything else.

"Was a really nice guy, cheating aside, so you have a lot to live up to." Kim joked, making everybody laugh.

* * *

><p>Bex's family, - spoilt, vindictive twin sisters and cold, selfish, fathers aside, - actually turned out to be really cool people.<p>

It was hilarious to see Victoire get really jealous whenever Kim and Teddy spoke together, she'd always manage to hold his hand, or cuddle into his side, or distract him somehow.

What was even more funny was that while Teddy didn't realise what she was doing, Kim did and she just teased Victoire with it. When she laughed, she'd grab his arm, and she even caressed his cheek once, pretending there was something on his face.

"Kim and Teddy went out when they were about fourteen. Victoire has always been jealous of how close they were, even after they broke up." Drake told us all with an eye roll when Victoire managed to kiss Teddy for the sake of it, making Kim laugh lightly and roll her eyes.

Bex was about to say something when somebody bumped into her, sending her falling forwards.

"Oops!" A clearly drunk Rose tried unsuccessfully to hide her grin when she saw Bex stumble.

"I am so sorry! I didn't hurt your baby, did I?" She gasped and held a hand out to Bex's stomach.

I felt my eyes widen as everybody looked at Bex or Fred with wide eyes, or in Robyn and Drake's case, glares.

"What baby?" Bex snapped, giving Rose a glare of her own. "You're drunk, Weasley. Go to bed." She scowled and shook her head.

"Oh wait, that's right. You're not pregnant." Rose shook her head slowly, her entire face lighting up as she grinned nastily.

"That was a couple of years ago, wasn't it?" She asked Bex as innocently as a nasty-drunk person could.

I looked at Bex through wide-eyes as the colour drained from her face. She didn't look at anybody but Rose; Fred was looking at Bex with confusion etched on his face. Bex's sisters and brother were looking at her sharply.

"What's going on?" I didn't jump at the sound of Scorpius' voice behind me and I relaxed a little as his hand came behind me to rest on my waist.

I turned my head to look at him briefly, and then tensed again when I could tell by his eyes he was drunk.

He stunk of cigarette smoke too.

"Beck? Rebecca, what is she talking about?" Drake demanded.

"Oh shit! You didn't tell them? Well, I might as well now," Rose shrugged and looked at Bex once before she glanced at Scorpius.

"It was just after _Beck_ and Scorpius...um, broke up. Bex here, sweet, innocent little Bex...she was convinced she was pregnant. Her period didn't come, she was feeling ill, she had all the symptoms _and_ she'd had sex with Scorpius so it was clear she probably was pregnant!" Rose told everybody dramatically.

I thanked Merlin that Rose wasn't a loud drunk, only the people we were stood with could hear. Thankfully, Bex's parents were on the other side of the tent.

"Now, she had a hell of a dilemma," Rose laughed darkly, shaking her head at Bex, "and you have the cheek to call _me_ a whore. Bex's dilemma was ladies and gentlemen, who was the father of her baby? Fourteen years old and she had a choice of fathers? The brilliant, super attentive, _faithful_ boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy." She pointed a hand to Scorpius who sighed and shook his head at Rose.

"Rose, don't do this -" Scorpius tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn't.

"Or, the one-night stand, Lorcan Scamander."

I heard Scorpius sigh and looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me, or even at Rose.

He was looking at Bex with pity in his eyes, as everybody else looked at her like they didn't know who she was.

Bex herself stood in the centre of the little group; silent, mortified tears falling down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate Rose. HATE HER!<strong>

**A lot of you are wondering why I always make Rose be the bad guy - I just generally think her character would be a bitch. **

**What do you think? I _know_ you have reactions to that :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Again, I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. I'm really happy with the ending of this chapter, even if you aren't. I love how Dominique has changed as a person. I'm really curious to how you react to this.  
>thank you to speedsONEandONLY for coming up with a plan for the rest of this story :P I LOVE YOU - she is soo awesome.<strong>

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>For a second everybody just stood still. Nobody really knew what to do or say.<p>

Bex...pregnant? Too Lorcan? Or Scorpius? What happened to the baby? Did she get rid of it? Did she give birth to it?

"Why don't you take this inside?" Teddy asked us quietly, looking round the marquee, at all the happy guests, oblivious to what Rose had just dropped on us all.

"Let's," Drake said through gritted teeth. He walked forwards, grabbed Bex's arm and practically dragged her out of the party. Kim went up to Rose and frog marched her after them.

"Come on Malfoy, I have a feeling you know something," Robyn snarled in Scorpius' face.

"We'll be in, in a minute." I told Robyn.

Robyn glared at Scorpius before she followed her sisters and brother.

"What the hell?" I turned on Scorpius with wide-eyes.

"She didn't want me to say anything!" Scorpius slurred straight away. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

Drunken Scorpius.

Perfect.

"She slept with Lorcan?" I stated trying to understand just what happened.

"So did you." Scorpius raised an eyebrow. If he was sober, it would probably be challenging but since he was drunk, it was quite funny.

"You did what?" Victoire gasped, making me remember that we weren't alone.

I glanced at my sister to see her looking at me through wide-eyes, Teddy was looking at me too, but he looked confused. Albus and Lottie looked uncomfortable and poor Freddie was just looking at the house.

"Come on, we'd best go stop Bex from murdering Rose." I muttered and took Scorpius' hand, leading the way into the Burrow.

"Seriously, Lorcan?" I whispered, looking up at Scorpius, who just mashed his lips together, his eyes turning dark.

"If I knew it was him who treated her like that, I'd have killed him." He growled.

I was confused, but didn't say anything.

He knew Bex was pregnant? He knew she was pregnant and he didn't say anything about it to me?

Bex didn't say anything?

When we reached the Burrow we could hear the Raymont siblings all shouting at one another,

"Rebecca! What the hell is she talking about? Pregnant? You've got a kid!" Robyn shouted the loudest of them all.

Scorpius and I hurried through the kitchen; I heard somebody follow us but didn't turn to see who it was.

"Who the hell is Lorcan? Is he here?" Drake growled, looking murderous.

"What about you? You slept with our sister and then cheated on her?" Kim snapped when she saw Scorpius follow me into the room.

"STOP!" We all jumped at Bex's shout, she was stood looking at each of us in turn, before she ended up looking at Rose who was giggling away on the sofa.

"What did I _ever_ do to you?" She whispered, tears still falling down her face. "What did I do to you for you to tell everybody?" She asked.

Rose stopped giggling and just sighed loudly.

"I don't have a kid." Bex looked away from everybody and gazed out the window, smiling at the innocent party guests. "I wasn't pregnant."

"Well that's something. Now would you like to tell us why the hell you thought you were fourteen and pregnant? _Fourteen!_" Kim snarled, not exactly glaring at her youngest sister; she was just looking at her with disappointment.

Bex turned and looked at Scorpius sadly as she spoke.

"We were together for a year. We thought we loved each other. It seemed the right thing to do, at the time. We slept together twice." Bex admitted ignoring her brother's groan and the death glare he was giving Scorpius.

"Then I messed her around and slept with Rose," Scorpius spoke slowly. "I was fifteen, a fucked up kid who didn't care about anybody or anything." He spoke just above a whisper.

"I thought it was good I had two girlfriends, two girls to sleep with when my friends were all still virgins."

Bex snorted and shook her head, sending a filthy glare towards Rose. "But then I found out about him and his whore, we broke up. I went to a party in the Hufflepuff common room, got drunk and slept with Lorcan." She told us all calmly, looking directly over my shoulder. Wondering what she was looking at, we all turned to see Fred stood in the doorway, frowning slightly.

He didn't know either.

"We woke up the next morning, hardly remembering what happened. He didn't know Scorpius and I had broken up so he suggested keeping it quiet. I didn't really want people knowing I had a one-night stand when I was only fourteen so I agreed. About a month later, I didn't get my period and was getting sick in the morning –"Bex's voice was getting shaky now and she wiped a tear from her eye.

She was my best friend. She's been there for me for the past several months.

Dropping Scorpius' hand I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her softly.

"Why didn't you go to somebody for help or advice? Me or Robyn? Hell, even Drake or Dylan would have helped you!" Kim snapped, coming up to stroke her sisters' hair softly.

"I did," Bex gulped, "Dylan and Robyn had left school…my only friends were the Gryffindor's and they took Rose and Scorpius' side in the fall out." She sniffed slightly.

Robyn, Drake and Kim all looked at each other, the three of them glaring and looking more like siblings than ever.

"Sarah and Jessica were at school with you." Drake spoke through gritted teeth.

Bex nodded once, "I asked them for help and they practically attacked me. They called me a whore, a little slapper and everything. They made the potion for me, made sure I knew I wasn't pregnant…and then threatened to tell Mum and Dad at every opportunity." She said that last part in a whisper.

Straight away, Robyn was on her feet with Kim on her heels.

"Where are you going?" Drake looked surprised to see his sisters leaving their younger sister.

"To get the twins and rip every strand of hair from their heads!" Robyn snapped.

"No!" Bex pulled away from me and went to hold her sisters hands.

"No, please, just leave them to it…if you confront them they'll tell Mum and Dad either way!" She practically begged them to not tell her secret.

"Dad hates me enough…he doesn't need to know. He can just say tolerate me being a Slytherin…please don't let him find out I'm a whore too!" She looked from one sister to another before landing on her brother.

"Drake, please? Please don't let them tell! You have to keep it a secret!" She walked over to her brother and grabbed the front of his shirt, clinging on tightly.

The looks on Robyn and Kim's face mirrored my own.

Disgust.

Bex thought she was a whore.

She actually called herself a whore, and she meant it.

"Bex, you are _not_ a whore –, " Kim began.

Rose snorted and laughed darkly, "Oh please! She's such a tramp!"

"Says the girl who slept with her best friend while he had a girlfriend! Shut your mouth, Rose!" I snapped at her, shutting her up straight away.

"I am. I am; I had a one night stand when I was _fourteen_!" Bex whispered.

I felt so much sympathy for her, I actually felt like crying _for_ her.

"No, no you aren't." Fred came up to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her away from Drake who didn't say anything at all.

"You knew, didn't you Malfoy?" Drake whispered looking directly at Scorpius; standing taller under Drake's gaze, Scorpius nodded slowly.

"He helped me! He comforted me when I told him! He found me crying and assumed I was crying over him!" Bex said quickly, before a fist fight broke out.

"Did the other guy know? Lorcan? Lorcan who?" Robyn asked, coming up and putting a hand on Bex's arm.

Slowly, Bex nodded, looking at the floor, fresh tears falling down her face.

"Why didn't you tell me his name?" Scorpius asked her through gritted teeth, "I told you I wanted to kill whoever put you in that mess. He knew and told you to deal with it on your own. I _told_ you to tell me his name!" Scorpius got louder with each word.

"You'd have killed him! You'd have fought with him and got expelled –"

"Bex! You thought you were pregnant, he told you to forget about him, you were alone! It would have been worth it!" Scorpius shouted, making her jump.

"Well," Drake sighed, looking at Bex through much warmer eyes than he was ten minutes ago, "at least we know who he is now. I'm guessing you know who he is, Malfoy? Give me his full name,"

Scorpius smirked and looked away from Bex. "I can do better than that, Raymont. He's invited to the party."

Drake nodded and looked over at Robyn and Kim for a second, they each exchanged a look and then made to move forward, Scorpius following him,

"No!" I stepped in front of Scorpius, putting both my hands on his chest. "Scorpius, just leave him –"

"You heard what he did! How can you be on his side?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow at me and looked at me through careful, calculating eyes.

Through Malfoy eyes.

"I'm not on his side! I'm on _her_ side, and seeing her brother and her…friend, getting carted away from a bunch of Aurors is something she won't want to see!" I pointed out, ignoring the small, unworded message that my boyfriend was sending me.

How dare he think I be protective or worried about Lorcan?

"Think about it, jackass, Teddy has invited most of the Auror department tonight, if they see you two attack Lorcan without provocation they'll put you both in the cells." I looked from Scorpius to Drake, both of them scowled at me.

"She's right…please, Drake, just leave him alone. Please?" Bex asked her brother through wide eyes.

For a minute nobody said anything, Bex looked at her brother, her sisters looked at Bex and Fred just continued to stroke her back softly and lightly. Rose seemed to have passed out on the couch.

Scorpius just looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"Come on, let's leave them alone and go tell Teddy and Victoire that there isn't going to be a murder at their engagement party." I muttered, taking Scorpius' hand and leading him from the sitting room, closing the door behind us.

"Ok, before we start just know this; Lorcan was nothing to me." I told him straight away, looking him right in the eye.

"He was a stupid mistake, I regretted it straight away. You know this," I sighed and moved his arms so they went round my waist.

I was instantly relieved when he didn't take them back.

"I love you; I don't fancy visiting you in Azkaban, strangely enough." I hugged him close and pressed my cheek against his chest.

"Scorpius, I love you so much," I whispered.

"I love you too, more than I've ever loved anybody in my entire life." He whispered back.

Instead of saying anything, I tilted my head up to press my lips against his.

A couple of minutes later, we both pulled away, slightly breathless and both grinning like idiots.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life than you lying in that field this morning." He murmured, looking down at me. The kitchen was in darkness, with only the moonlight and the light from the party shining through the windows.

I blushed under his compliment.

"Why don't you let me show you how much I love you?" I smiled back at him, looking up towards the ceiling obviously.

Scorpius widened his eyes slightly and turned his serious expression into the smirk that I adored.

"You do know we've got about five minutes before somebody comes looking?" He pointed out as I took his hand and led him up the stairs.

"Best make it quick then," I shrugged, ducking into the first bedroom I found.

"This is wrong, Harry and Ginny sleep in here," Scorpius groaned when he recognised Aunt Ginny's old room.

"We don't have to -"

"I said it was wrong, not that I didn't want too." Scorpius corrected himself, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Where did you two get to?" Lottie teased us when we finally rejoined the party about a half hour later. We found Lottie, Albus, James, Selena, Louis, Lily and Lysander sat at a table near the back of the tent.<p>

"Scorpius wanted a tour of the house." I shrugged, taking Louis' glass and taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

I spat it out when I felt the warm liquid on my tongue.

"Spiked? Don't get wasted, Dad will somehow manage to blame me for that," I handed him the glass back, ignoring the boys' knowing smirks towards Scorpius.

"We gave Scorpius a tour of the Burrow when he first stayed here," Albus raised an eyebrow at me and laughed.

"Her tour was _way_ more memorable than yours was." Scorpius smirked and laughed with the boys - excluding Louis who was glaring at both Scorpius and I.

As the boys started teasing each other over their sex lives, thankfully Louis kept silent; for his own sake I'm sure, Lysander kept quiet too and just laughed when needed, Lottie, Lily Selena and I turned to each other, blocking the others out.

"How is she?" Lottie asked me quietly as Lily and Selena started talking about something.

"She's alright, bless her. I'm going to kill Rose! Where's Chris?" I scowled and looked round the tent, finding Christian stuck at a table with every one of my uncles and my father, looking extremely miserable.

"Ah, no wonder he couldn't stop her from getting drunk," Lottie nodded at him and winked teasingly.

"I feel like killing her, I really do!" I hissed so only Lottie heard me.

"I know, I don't even like that Raymont chick and I wouldn't have snitched on her like that. Your cousin is a bitch." Lottie shrugged heartlessly and brutally honest as always.

"She didn't used to be like that; when we were younger Rose wouldn't hurt a fly. She always had a smile on her face and was kind to everybody. What happened?" I sighed and shook my head at the complete turnaround Rose had done since she was eleven.

"She grew up and changed for the worst." Lottie smiled sadly at me.

"Come on, forget about her, let's dance!"

Before I could say anything, she had grabbed my hand, threw our bags at Scorpius and Albus and dragged me on to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"Quiet!" I hushed a chuckling Scorpius as we made our way up to our bedroom we shared with Albus and Rose. Since my Grandparents from France were here too, Lily, Hugo, Louis and Lucy had been kicked out of the room they shared, meaning that Hugo, Rose, Albus and Lily were in one bed while Lucy and Louis were in the bed that Scorpius and I shared.<p>

"Doesn't it make more sense to put the boys in one room and the girls in another?" I whispered to Scorpius as I peeled my dress off. Molly James, Victoire and Teddy were in the attic while all the adults were in the other bedrooms, with Uncle Charlie on the sofa.

"If they did that, we wouldn't be able to do this," Scorpius whispered back, coming to stand behind me and wrapping his arms around my front, kissing my shoulder and neck.

"With my brother in the bed? With other people in the room? Not likely, babe." I giggled.

Scorpius put a hand over my mouth to keep my giggles as quiet as possible.

"Louis and Lucy were hammered tonight, they're out for the count," He whispered as he kissed my neck.

"I'll put a silencing charm over Albus' bed, he won't hear..."

For a second I was tempted.

But then I realized how much of a tramp I'd be if I said yes.

"Day after tomorrow, the guys in the family are going to a Quidditch game." I turned round and moved his hand from my mouth.

"You're going to be ill. _Bed_ bound ill." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Now you mention it, I think I can feel a stomach bug coming on, Scorpius murmured, smirking down at me.

* * *

><p>Calm before the storm.<p>

That's what breakfast in the Burrow was like the morning after Victoire and Teddy's engagement party.

We all stayed the night, and we all stayed for breakfast the next day. It was quite funny seeing so many people with hangovers - especially seeing Granddad Arthur with one - and seeing them all react differently. My French Grandparents went back to France as soon as they woke up.

It was sad seeing them go, particularly my Grandfather, but they seemed happy to see me happy.

"We are so proud of you, Dominique. You have changed ever so much." Granddad whispered as he hugged me tightly.

"You must come and stay wizz us dis summer, Dominique!" Grandmother Appoline smiled as she kissed my cheeks when she was leaving.

"Maybe, Grandmother. I think I might have plans for the summer." I shrugged.

They seemed disappointed when I told them this and looked a little sad when they were leaving.

My parents seemed happy that I was staying in England for the summer.

I wasn't hung-over at all, but that was probably because I hardly drank. I had a glass of champagne at the beginning of the party and one at the toast during the speeches.

Scorpius was mildly hung-over. He came down for breakfast second last and when he sat down on my right, he simply pushed his plate of food away and drained his orange juice in one go. Quickly followed by my own.

"Hey," I frowned when he drained my glass, and then rolled my eyes when he scowled and rested his head on between his arms.

"Please, _please_, stop shouting, please," He groaned, his voice muffled from his arms.

"Bet you're regretting all those drinks from last night, huh?" Uncle Harry teased, reaching over the table to ruffle Scorpius' hair.

"Seriously," Scorpius sat up straight and edged away from Harry, into my side, "I will throw up!" He groaned, resting his head on my shoulder.

I laughed and patted his head softly, "You're such a baby," I muttered, low enough so that he could hear. Everybody else had started their own conversations up anyway so they wouldn't have heard.

"I know," He agreed just as quietly, closing his eyes and letting a deep breath out, "but I'm your baby."

I laughed at that, making him wince and suck in a breath.

"I'm sorry, here," I held out a piece of toast for him, ignoring his small groan.

"You need something to line your stomach." I sighed and shoved the toast in his mouth.

Scorpius sat up slowly but ate the toast.

Everybody at the table seemed really happy, Victoire and Teddy were thanking their parents and our Grandparents for a great party, the younger kids were trying to hide their hangovers, my uncles were teasing James and Fred for being hung-over, Cousin Molly was glaring at a hung-over Lucy and Lily.

Everybody burst out laughing when the delivery owl for the _Prophet_, flew straight into the window and fell to the floor.

"I'll go get it." Uncle Charlie stretched as he stood up.

"Got to admit, that was one great party. Here's to the wedding!" He cheered as he walked out.

Everybody was agreeing and getting alone while Rose stumbled down the stairs, hair all over, smeared make up and she was a deathly pale.

"Oh wow!" Lucy laughed and pointed to Rose, who winced at the noise.

"How much did you drink last night?" Uncle Ron asked as Aunt Hermione shook her head at her daughter.

"Um...I think I lost count after the sixth or seventh." Rose groaned, sitting down at the table and putting her head in her hands.

"There's somebody missing..." A hung-over Uncle George muttered, when he finally had his fill of food.

"Bex," Fred muttered, glaring at Rose.

"She went home with her sister last night." I told the table when they looked curious. "Since somebody couldn't keep their mouth shut!" I hissed at Rose.

I said too much but I couldn't help myself, Fred and Albus both looked at me with wide eyes as Scorpius squeezed my leg under the table. Victoire and Teddy both shook their heads at me slightly.

"About what, exactly?" Dad asked me slowly.

"Me," Fred lied straight away and guiltlessly, "Rose told her brothers about us two being together." He sighed and shook his head at Rose who looked confused for a second.

"Did I?"

"Bex introduced you to her family though, Freddy...we were there." Mum said, sensing the lie.

"He means about them being _together_...you know," I looked pointedly at her and nodded my head slowly.

Her mouth dropped open and Fred looked slightly embarrassed, he had brilliant acting skills.

Before anybody could say anything else, the back door banged open and Uncle Charlie stormed in, slamming it behind him.

"Charlie!" Gran yelled, glaring at her son.

Uncle Charlie didn't say anything; he just slammed the newspaper down so the front page was covered.

"We've got a problem. A massive problem." He said through gritted teeth, looking directly at me.

"Who made the front page this time?" Uncle Harry asked with a smile on his face.

Not saying anything, Uncle Charlie just nodded at me and then Scorpius, looking at us through narrowed eyes.

I gulped nervously.

The field.

Somebody saw us having sex in that field.

I looked at Scorpius with wide eyes and saw him look at me with a similar expression.

"Er...maybe the younger kids should go in the other room." Uncle Charlie looked at Roxy, Lily, Lucy, Louis and Hugo briefly before he looked at their parents.

"Go on," Uncle George nodded to Roxanne, none of them moved until their mothers told them too.

Once Uncle Percy pointed his wand at the living room door where they went to, Uncle Charlie started speaking again.

"It seems your little adventure yesterday before you arrived made the front page. Why, Nicky?" He asked me in a shocked whisper.

I refused to meet anybody's eye; instead I looked at the table as I spoke.

"It just happened...a spur of the moment thing. We didn't plan on doing it -"

"I should think so! Attacking somebody is bad enough without _planning_ it!" Uncle Charlie flipped the paper over to reveal a battered looking Peter taking up most of the page with an old picture of me.

The picture of me was one that got took years ago, I was black haired, I had an eyebrow and a nose ring, a cigarette hanging out of my mouth and my make-up was too heavy.

Peter was completely bruised...too bruised for how we left him yesterday morning.

"What the hell?" I fumed, standing up so quickly my chair toppled backwards. I snatched the paper and quickly read over the article.

"'Brutally_ and cruelly attacked innocent Peter Daveson_?'" I quoted and tried to stop my hands from shaking.

My entire body was shaking.

"We didn't attack him! He...he -" I could barely speak for being so angry, letting out a frustrated scream I scrunched the ball up tightly and threw it at the wall.

"He is _not_ innocent!" I snarled, still shaking and getting angrier just thinking about it.

"He deserved everything he got and more! He deserved it!" I ranted, pacing up and down the kitchen, trying to find something to do with my shaking hands.

As I paced I noted that my hands, my palms in particular, were getting incredibly warm and I could _feel_ the blood rushing through the veins in my hands.

"What the hell did you do?" Aunt Ginny yelled, she picked the newspaper up and flattened it out, staring from me to Scorpius.

"Not that!" Scorpius shook his head and pointed to the picture.

"I beat him up, I'll admit to that and gladly hold my hands up but I did _not_ do that!" He hissed.

The picture made it seem like Peter was mauled by an animal or something, Scorpius only punched and kicked him a few times.

He probably didn't even break a bone.

"He is _not_ innocent!" I repeated in another snarl-like voice.

As I said that, my palms got so hot they started turning red...and smoking a little.

"Dominique!" Albus shouted, pointing to my hands when he saw the smoke coming from them.

Everybody turned to look at me then and as soon as they saw what was happening, my parents and sister jumped from their chairs and rushed over to me.

"Dominique, look at me," Victoire got to me first and looked at me with wide, cautious eyes, "look into my eyes."

She carefully put her hands on my cheeks, keeping my face still as she looked into my eyes.

"Just take a nice, long, deep breath. Do it with me," She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

My parents were stood on either side of me, my Dad gently stroking my hair as Mum took both my hands and placed one palm on top of the other, rubbing them against each other softly.

"What's going on?" Cousin Molly asked quietly.

It took a second for somebody to answer, but then Aunt Hermione cleared her throat and answered;

"She's getting a reaction to her anger. Her Veela genes are coming through, she must have been pretty angry for them to come through that quick." She whispered, probably so I wasn't meant to hear her.

"Good girl, Dominique...calm down." Victoire soothed me and smiled when I stopped shaking.

"Do you feel better?" Mum asked me quietly when Victoire stepped away.

I nodded my head slowly, feeling completely calm now.

"What the hell happened?" I asked quietly, looking at my now white hands.

"You got angry. Your Veela genes came through particularly strong." Mum told me gently, smiling a small, sad smile at me.

"Moving on, what the hell happened at that party?" Aunt Ginny turned back to Scorpius and held the newspaper up in front of her so we could all see.

"I told you, I beat him up. Not like that, it was pretty bad but not _that_ bad." Scorpius shrugged, not even looking at her. I saw him looking at me but I turned my back on him and everybody else and looked out the kitchen window.

"He's lying...Peter...he's trying to get a reaction from me. He's trying to get me to go to him -"

"You're going nowhere near him!" Scorpius half-yelled, half-snarled.

"Nicky, what happened?" Uncle Charlie came to stand beside me and hesitated before he put his hand on my arm.

I looked down at his hand for a second before I looked back out of the window.

I took a deep breath, let it out and then told them what happened yesterday.

Leaving out Scorpius, Albus and Rose taking the Magic Highs of course; Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny would have murdered them.

"Then we decided to come home...the rest you know," I finished with a sigh, still looking out the window.

It was coming.

Pretty soon, somebody would ask about what happened in France.

I'd have no choice but to tell them the truth.

"So...why is this Peter kid, selling a story to get a reaction out of you?" Uncle Ron asked me, I turned round with a sigh and saw him, Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione look completely interested and I almost rolled my eyes.

Professionals at all times.

"He hates me." I shrugged lightly, looking over at Scorpius. He was looking at me with a blank face.

It was coming soon, we both knew it.

"Because you beat him up in France?" Aunt Audrey asked me quietly.

There it is.

I didn't answer straight away, I looked at Uncle Charlie, my parents, my sister, my aunts, uncles, Grandparents, cousins and Scorpius each in turn before I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Because I got away," I was barely speaking above a breath but I knew they'd all be able to hear me.

"Because _I_ changed my mind. Because _I _said no. Because I stopped him from raping me." I opened my eyes and looked around once more.

My cousins, apart from Molly, knew this already and were looking at me with kind, understanding expressions. Scorpius still had a blank face, his eyes watching my every move.

Uncle Charlie was glaring at the newspaper on the table.

My aunts and uncles looked shocked, Cousin Molly looked speechless - probably for the first time in her entire life - my grandparents looked sympathetic, my grandmother had tears in her eyes.

My sister was looking at me through wide, scared eyes.

My parents were looking at each other. My mother was deathly white and for once, my father's skin was the same color. He was a shade of white, even his scars, which I'd never seen before.

"He hates me because I saved myself and yesterday we saved Maggie, his girlfriend, from him raping her anymore." I carried on in, what I hoped, was a strong voice.

"Rape?" Victoire choked out. "Dominique..." She couldn't say anything, nobody could say anything.

They were all speechless.

"I was in the shower." I might as well explain everything, while they were too shocked to say anything.

"I was in the shower and he came in the bathroom...we were making out and I got cold feet." I told them the short version, trying to ignore the tears in my eyes and the lump in my throat; I looked at a spot on the ceiling.

"I tried to back out, he wouldn't let me. I...I kneed him and managed to run away but then he caught me and...He...he grabbed my..." I felt sick repeating it and I struggled to get my words out.

By now I had tears running down my face. The make-up I spent twenty minutes applying before I came down to breakfast, ruined.

I heard a chair scrape across the floor and then saw Victoire standing in front of me, holding a hand out in front of her.

I grabbed hold of it and choked back another sob.

"I was so scared...I grabbed the first thing I saw and just hit him with it. I hit him again and again and again." I felt myself slide down to the floor, still holding my sisters hand, she fell down to her knees with me.

"I only realized what I was doing when I felt his blood all over me...I cleaned up and yelled for help." I didn't look at anybody when I finished, I just wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket and tried to stop crying.

I heard several of the women cry; my mother, my grandmother, my sister, Aunt Hermione.

I heard my Dad clear his throat several times too.

A couple of minutes passed by in silence, I'd stopped crying so I looked up, first to my sister.

She was kneeling opposite me, holding my hand tightly and looking at me like she'd never seen me before.

"I am so sorry!" She half-gasped and half-sobbed.

"If I'd have known...I wouldn't have been a bitch to you! I'm sorry! Dom...I...Domino...I love you." She whispered, and then before I could say anything she leapt forwards and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying my face into her shoulder.

I looked up over her shoulder to the rest of my family.

I met Scorpius' eyes first, he was smiling at me.

Not a cruel, I'm-glad-you're-unhappy smile, a proud I'm-happy-you-finally-told-them-what-happened, smile. Albus, Rose, James and Fred had the same expression too.

My aunts were all crying; Angelina, Audrey and Ginny silently, Hermione bawling like a baby. My uncles all looked pale, sympathetic and were comforting their wives.

Cousin Molly had silent tears falling down her face; James and Fred were both rubbing an arm of hers softly.

Gran and Granddad both had tears falling down their faces.

Mum was sobbing uncontrollably, but when she met my eye she stood up and practically jumped over to join in on the hug.

Dad looked at me for a second, his eyes full with unshed tears.

"Daddy," I whispered. He can't turn away from me. Not now, please not now.

Faster than I thought he could move, he was beside his wife and daughters, wrapping us all in his arms and pulling us all close to him, pressing his cheek to the top of my head.

"My little girl...my poor, poor little girl."

At his words, I felt my entire body go warm and I smiled in spite of myself.

He called me his little girl.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N – thank you for the response from the last chapter. It means a lot.**

**Normally I'd waffle on forever about how much I love you guys (which I do) but I want to take this opportunity to thank one of you individually.  
>No, it isn't speedsONEandONLY – although she <strong>_**is**_** amazing and I owe her a lot – I want to thank and bring attention to, **_**LunaAlyxandra**_**.  
>I had no idea about this – but she nominated me for an award, which hasn't been awarded yet, but it's for the Best NextGen Author award on the HPFC. Thank you so so so much, I probably won't win because I'm up against some <strong>_**really**_** talented writers, - including one of my favourites on this website – but I just want to thank you for nominating me, it amazes me that people read my stuff, let alone think that it's good enough for an award like that.**

**Thank you, so much **

**Um…so…I'd really like to win! Would you, please, **_**please**_**, vote for me? Please?  
>All you have to do is go along to <strong>_**Couture Girl **_**and vote on the poll on their profile.**

**Please?**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. The thunder and lightning with the rain hammering against the window on my ceiling gave me a fright. The shadows cast around my room were freaking me out, the entire attic was creeping me out.<p>

I grabbed my quilt and wrapped it tightly against myself, making sure I had my wand in the waistband of my pyjama shorts; I silently walked down the staircase onto the second floor landing.

I intended to go sleep on the sofa, where the warm fire could keep me company, but as I passed the bedrooms, I couldn't help but over hear my parents.

It was a little after midnight, and since I'd just woken up and judging from the darkness and silence from Louis and Victoire's rooms, they thought the three of us were asleep.

The door wasn't closed properly and they weren't whispering so it was easy for me to listen.

"Bill…our baby girl." Mum sighed, I could picture her sat at her vanity table, looking at the dozens of framed photographs she had on there. "She's been put through so much…she's only sixteen."

I heard Dad sigh and instinctively knew he was running his hand through his hair and then down his face. "I know…she's so young…so much has happened to her. Did you tell your parents?"

I froze at the thought of Grandmother Appoline and Grandfather Alain getting told about what happened. I'd rather they think I was a violent thug than a victim of attempted rape.

"No," Mum breathed quietly. "I told Gabby…well wrote her a letter. I told her what her son's best friend was like. Did Harry and Ron say what was going to happen?"

"They've sent French Aurors to his parents' house with a warrant for his arrest. They've got one of the best British Aurors on his tail; they can't get involved because of personal interest. Hermione can though and she's working on Dominique's defence. The boys' parents apparently wish to press charges from this second attack…Hermione is confident that Dominique won't even have to enter the courtroom once the Wizengamot listen to her defence." I breathed a giant sigh of relief when he said that.

After I told them all what happened, my aunts and uncles started a crisis plan. They were trying to save my future.

My Uncle Harry said that since it went public, he would have to investigate the incident and the claims.

"What did his parents do when the Auror told them why he was there?" Mum asked.

"I don't know, I've invited Harry and Ron over tomorrow afternoon, they want to speak to Dominique. Harry's going to act as her responsible adult in the case." Dad sighed again.

They were both silent for another couple of minutes, I knew that they both would be sat looking at each other; having a silent conversation was something my parents constantly did.

Knowing that they'd either start talking or engaging in other adult-type activities - which they really shouldn't do now that they have two teenage children and an adult daughter living under the same roof as them – I dropped my quilt and knocked on the door to their bedroom.

"Mum, Dad?" I pushed the door open and bit my lip as I looked at the pair of them. As I guessed, Mum was sat at her vanity, applying her night creams, and Dad was sat up in bed, a folded newspaper in his lap. I saw my face glaring up at me.

"I, um…I got scared." I shrugged and moved my gaze to the floor. "C-c-can I, um…can I sit in here for a while?" I felt like a child, running into my parents' bedroom when there was a bad storm outside.

Only when I last did this when I was eight, sixteen year old Victoire and six year old Louis both came in the bedroom with us as well.

"Seems like you're not the only one who got scared," Mum nodded over my shoulder. I turned to see Louis and Victoire both standing behind me, looking embarrassed to have been caught out of bed.

"I sleep in the attic, what's your excuse?" I teased my brother and sister, the both of them just rolled their eyes and jumped when a particularly loud, echoing thunder made the windows rattle a little.

At the same time, the three of us practically ran towards the bed and dived on top of it. Dad, even though he was chuckling, grabbed his wand and tapped the headboard once so that the bed extended a little. He moved over so he was right on the edge, Louis laid down beside him, Victoire beside our brother, I settled down next to Victoire and then Mum climbed in beside me. Even though there was now space for the five of us to have enough room to be comfortable, I still cuddled into Mum's side.

I felt her stiffen in surprise for half a second, but once she got past the shock of her second daughter actually wanting to be close to her, she wrapped both arms round me and moved so I was resting my head on her shoulder.

Slowly and carefully, she lifted her hand up and started to stroke my hair, smiling down at me when I tilted my head up to look at her.

"I'm sorry Mum," I whispered, so only her and Victoire would be able to hear. "For everything I've ever done… I am so, so, sorry."

For the first time in my entire life, I'd apologised to my mother for something. For everything.

For the first time in a really long time, I was willing and wanting to be close to my mother.

For the first time in years, my mother leaned down and placed a kiss at the top of my head. "I love you, Dominique. No matter what trouble you've caused, no matter what you've done, no matter what you're going to carry on to do in your life; I love you more every single day."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up in an empty large bed.<p>

It took me a couple of seconds to remember where I was and what happened the night before, but then I turned to my left and saw Mum's vanity table with the dozens of photos of my siblings and I on the top.

Judging by the light in the window, it was mid-morning, meaning Louis was probably hanging out with Lucy, Lily, Hugo or Anna and Victoire was at work.

My parents were supposed to be at work too, but I was sure they both called in favours for a couple of days off.

Quietly I climbed out of the huge bed and tiptoed across the floor – my parents' bedroom was directly above the kitchen – and out onto the landing.

The house we lived in was really small, but not small enough that we needed a bigger one. It was small enough that I only had to sit on the staircase to listen into the conversation that was going on in the kitchen.

I recognised the voices of my father, uncles Charlie, Ron, Harry and George and then got a surprise when I heard Scorpius and Albus speak too.

Why were all of them here?

"For the first time since she was seven years old, Dominique actually went to her mother for comfort." Dad sighed, I pictured the seven men sat around the round table, each holding a cup of tea, each not really knowing what to do or say to each other.

"Nicky…she's changed, for the good." Uncle Charlie commented with a hint of pride in his voice. "Before Christmas, she'd have flipped over what happened yesterday. She'd have gone and murdered that son of a bitch." He growled.

"Before Christmas, she wasn't nearly raped." Dad fired back, brutally and honestly. I cringed when I heard him say that, I curled in on myself and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Tell us you're throwing the book at him, Harry." Uncle George muttered. I silently edged down a couple more steps so I could listen closely.

I wonder how they'd react when I told them I didn't want to press charges.

"I am. Luckily, he was in England when my Aurors got him, he's in a holding cell at the ministry. I need Dominique's statement and then I'll give that to the Auror handling this case." Harry told them. I heard several sighs of relief and murmurs of agreement.

"You're quiet, boy." I frowned when dad practically snapped at either Scorpius or Albus.

Most likely Scorpius.

"What do you want me to say?" I listened carefully when I heard the low, smooth, deep voice of my boyfriend.

According to Rose, my Dad wasn't a fan of Scorpius before we dated…now he full on disliked him.

"What do you think of this?" Dad snapped, I could tell he was close to losing his temper.

"What do you think? He's the one who beat Peter up the other day." Albus sighed. "He's the one who's been comforting Dominique for the past several months. He's the one who she's been going to when she was upset, angry or scared about what happened. If it wasn't for Scorpius, none of us would even know."

I frowned once more at his tone.

Was that jealousy I heard? Bitterness?

Surely Albus wasn't jealous of Scorpius?

Not wanting to hear any more, I stood up and quietly walked up the stairs and then ran up my own stairs when I was sure they wouldn't be able to hear me.

I dressed in record speed, pulling the first pair of jeans and a t-shirt on that I found.

I was pulling my hair up into a messy bun when I heard a cough from behind me.

"Dom?" I looked in one of my mirrors to see Scorpius stood at the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pants pocket. He had a scowl on his face, an intense, brooding scowl.

"Did you watch me change?" I teased him half-heartedly. I rolled my eyes when he scowled deeper.

"What if I did?" He mumbled back. I knew he was trying to act like his usual, playful, cocky, arrogant self, but there was something up with him.

I loved him more because he was trying his hardest to try to hide it though.

"Then I'd say you'd need to return the favour." I muttered back, trying to play his game. I looked back at my reflection and finished tying my hair up before I stood and turned to face him.

"Come for a walk?" I offered, holding my hand out to him.

Like I knew he would, because he always does what I want to do, he nodded and stepped forward to take my hand. Once he had hold of it, he laced his fingers round mine and pulled me closer to him, so the back of my hand was resting on his cheek and our chests were pressed together.

"I love you, you know that, right?" He whispered, barely above a breath.

I gulped as the air from his mouth blew over my face and I had to lick my lips so I could speak.

"Of course I do. Are you alright?" I asked him, tilting my head to look into his eyes.

I couldn't read anything in them though. They were completely cut off from any emotion, guarded and…almost dead.

"Yeah…let's go for that walk. As you know, your uncles are downstairs and I'm pretty sure you don't want to speak to them." He smirked a little when I looked guilty at being caught eavesdropping on their conversation.

Whatever was wrong with Scorpius, he didn't tell me. We walked along the beach in silence, a comfortable silence. We went back to the house in silence, sat with my parents and had some lunch in silence, and then we went up to my room in silence.

We laid on my bed, he wrapped his arms around me and we just laid there, both thinking things over.

* * *

><p>Two days after the newspaper article came out, my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry came to visit me. I was in my bedroom trying to write a song for the memorial service when they both came up the stairs; Hermione was holding a folder in her hands.<p>

"What do you want?" I asked as soon as they went to stand at the edge of my bed.

Hermione sighed and went to sit at my vanity table as Harry simply stood and watched me carefully.

"I need you to sign some things for me –"

"I told you I'm _not_ pressing charges." I muttered, looking back down at my song book.

"We know, we don't understand why, but we know. This is a confession to you admitting you physically attacked Peter Daveson last week." Hermione sighed and opened the folder, I saw several stick-notes attached to the parchment and had to bite my lip from groaning.

"What will happen?" I asked, looking at Harry who closed his eyes briefly.

"It will go to the Wizengamot; they'll listen to Peter's version, to ours and then decide." Hermione told me, sliding the folder onto the bed. "Sign at the pink papers. Initials at the yellow."

"My full name? _Dominique Ginny Weasley_ or just _Dominique Weasley_? D.G.W. or D.W.?" I asked.

"Middle name included." Hermione told me in a clipped tone. She was one of the many adults in the family who didn't approve of me not pressing charges and taking Peter to the Wizengamot. She told me that she'd represent me for free and that she'd be able to give me the support of the French Ministry as well as the British, meaning that Peter wouldn't have a hope of getting away with what he did. I thanked her for her offer, but turned her down.

"There you go," I pushed the folder back over to her. "Hermione…um…I have a record already…will that go against me?" I asked her quietly.

She didn't answer me for a minute; she just looked at the folder in her lap, fingering the name, "DOMINIQUE WEASLEY" slightly.

"Yes. It will; your criminal record will work in Peter's favour. Your surname however, will work in yours. I may not like it when people pull strings and call out for connections…but I'll be damned if I let you get punished for him." I'd never heard Hermione Weasley sound like that before.

I'd never heard her turn back on one of her values in my entire life. Normally she was so stubborn with her work and the way she practiced law.

Before I had a chance to say anything, she'd gotten up and walked from the room.

I turned back to my music book when I felt my mattress sink a couple of inches.

"I'm worried about Scorpius." Harry's voice surprised me. I assumed he'd leave with Hermione. I guessed that he'd come up with her in case I refused to sign something.

"Why?"

"He's…well he's not doing anything. Since he came home from here, he's been quiet, not eating, not saying much, just hauled up in his room reading over the documents that his Magical Law representative sent him when his father signed everything over to him." Harry ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath.

"Why are you telling me?" I asked him quietly, pushing my music book back under my pillow and moving to sit beside him, tucking my knees under my chin as I did.

"Aren't you his girlfriend?" Harry arched an eyebrow at me and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, but Albus and Rose are his best friends. Surely they'll know how to cheer him up." I pointed out with a roll of my eyes.

Harry sighed once more and shook his head, "Al says to let him stew. Rose won't even leave her house. She and Scorpius aren't speaking for some reason. Dominique…I'm not proud of this…but when he was showering last night, I went looking in his room." Harry admitted quietly, looking highly ashamed of himself.

I nodded my head slowly, urging him on while I was making a mental note to cast privacy charms around my room for when I go back to Hogwarts.

"I found a letter…from his mother." Harry scowled and turned his glare to the floor.

"Dominique…his parents are moving back home. Draco and Astoria are coming back."

* * *

><p><strong>A relatively small chapter I know, but it was more or less a filler of some sorts, only it showed something's I wanted you to see. What do you think?<strong>

**And, please vote?**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N – A lot of you were really upset that Dominique wasn't going to press charges.  
>1. This is not reflecting my own beliefs on the subject of rape; I personally believe that every incident of unwanted sexual attention should be reported as soon as possible.<br>2. This is FICTION, it is not real and everything (except what J.K. Rowling owns,) is fabricated in the strange, yet obviously amazing, place that is my mind.  
>3. Read this chapter and you'll see that you needn't have worried. <strong>

**I didn't change the plot, Dominique was always going to press charges.**

**I love writing about controversial issues…I love seeing your reactions, haha!**

**By the way, that competition I told you all about? Yeah…I won! You are now looking at (figuratively of course) the best NextGen author for the Couture Awards (2012). Yey me! :D  
>Thank you everybody that voted, I was so pleased when I got the email! Ha! Thank you!<strong>

**This chapter was supposed to have Dominique going back to school but I thought this was a good place to end it. **

**Parkerspen – SHE IS AMAZING! I know a lot of you love Scorpily, so check out her profile! She has amazing stories! Devoted Lovers, or is that Liars? Every Rose has its Thorn…they're just amazing!**

**SpeedsONEandONLY – s'up dude? Don't be feeling left out, I love you too! ;)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"I'm going out." My parents and sister looked up from their conversation and each seemed surprised to see me standing in the doorway to the kitchen, dressed casually and looking at them with an arched eyebrow, daring them to stop me from going.<p>

"Don't forget, we're having the Easter meal at the Burrow this evening." Dad nodded and returned back to the paper he was reading, trying to look relaxed.

"Easter is next Sunday." I pointed out.

"Charlie has to be at work by tomorrow night, he obviously can't make it so he cancelled, and Hermione's parents invited her family over so they cancelled. Since Ron, Hermione and Charlie all bailed, Audrey decided to go to her family for once. With only George, Ginny and us going with our families, Gran decided to throw it tonight." He carried on talking while my mother and sister just looked at me curiously.

I shrugged and pulled the hood of Scorpius' jacket up and zipped the hoodie up. "Whatever, I'll be with Scorpius so we'll just head straight there later." I waved and turned round when my mother spoke;

"Oh, wait! What did your aunt and uncle want?" She asked me; I could tell that she was trying to stall me from leaving the house.

"My signature for some crap; Mum, I'll be fine, stop worrying." I sighed and smiled at her.

Dad looked up from his paper again and looked from me to Mum, who just frowned and shook her head.

"Am I that easy to read?" She laughed lightly before she sighed herself. "If you get scared or you want to come home, don't hesitate!"

I rolled my eyes and bit back a laugh at her comment. "Mum, I'm going to Aunt Ginny's house. Scorpius and I are going to hang out in his room for a while then come to the Burrow. I'll be flooing tohis houseand he'll be apparating me to the _Burrow._ I'll be fine." I promised her with a small smile.

Before she could do or say anything else, I turned around and walked into the living room. I grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire place, springing emerald green flames to life.

After shouting the address out clearly and spinning repeatedly, I fell out of the fireplace when I recognised Aunt Ginny's kitchen.

A pair of hands caught me before I had a chance to fall to the floor and straightened me up.

"Hey Dom, what are you doing here?" Teddy frowned; I looked behind him to see the entire Potter family sat at the table eating lunch.

I didn't realise the time.

"I've come to see why the drama queen is brooding." I rolled my eyes when I noticed Scorpius' empty chair. "Sorry, I can come back?" I offered quickly, already knowing the answer.

"No, don't be stupid. Scorpius said he isn't hungry anyway." Uncle Harry looked me right in the eye as he spoke.

"He in his room?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, good luck getting him to speak though, I've been trying all day. He just sits and stares or drums his fingers on his desk." Albus sighed as he piled his plate high with food.

Not saying anything, I exchanged a silent glance with Harry and made my way to the staircase.

As I expected, the door to Scorpius and Teddy's room was shut. I knocked before I pushed it open.

He was sat on his bed, back leaning against the headboard with his knees up in front of him; an open folder was hiding his face from me.

"I told you Ginny, I'm not hungry. I'll eat something later." He muttered when he heard the door open.

I walked in the room and shut the door behind me, climbing onto the foot of his bed and crawling up it.

"I know I'm named after her, but I don't think I look like my aunt in the slightest." I whispered when I reached his knees. When he heard my voice, he bent the folder down and smirked at me.

It wasn't his usual smirk; this one was forced and seemed tight.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius asked, sitting up straighter and putting the folder on the desk beside him. He shifted over slightly and held his arms out. I smiled and moved even closer to him, eagerly accepting his embrace.

Once I was settled into his side I took a deep breath and dived head first in.

"So…your parents are coming back?" I whispered, I braced myself for all sorts of reactions and was slightly relieved when he only tensed for a minute. When I felt him do that, I just reached my hand up his shirt and began to draw unknown shapes on his flat, hard stomach. "You don't need to pretend with me Scorpius," I added in a softer whisper.

I was laid on my side, facing him but my face was against his chest and I didn't want to move so I leant forward and kissed over his ribs lightly.

"Today," He sighed a couple of minutes later. "They moved back today. My mother sent me another letter this morning when they got back into the country."

"Do you want to see them?" I asked him quietly, I moved my hand farther up his shirt and continued to draw shapes, this time on his chest.

I felt him take several deep breaths before he answered me. "I don't know. Part of me wants to turn my back on them and never bother with them for the rest of my life." He admitted in a deep low grumble.

"My aunt and uncle are worried about you. Again." I told him honestly.

"I know." He sighed; I smiled and giggled when I felt his breath fan across my hair. "I don't mean to worry them…I just – it's strange talking to them two about my parents. It _feels_ like they're my parents, I love them like they're my parents it is utterly bizarre –"

"Since when did you say, utterly bizarre?" I sat up and laughed at him. He started laughing too, sitting up and moving to rest against the wall, putting his knees up in front of his chest.

I moved to lean my back against the desk and sat in the same position as him but directly opposite him.

"Scorpius…it's ok to be scared you know." I told him gently, putting my small on top of his much larger one. "They're your parents, it's only right that you wanna know about them. I think you should go for it…if it falls to shit again, you know they aren't worth it and that you have a set of parents ready here for you, who accept you for everything you are. It is alright to be frightened –"

"You're one to talk!" He interrupted me with a patronizing smirk. "You're too frightened to do anything about Peter that you're allowing him to walk all over you. You know as well as I do that without you saying anything, Peter will get let off with it. The Aurors have no evidence against him! You know why he's in a cell? Because they found magical highs on him. Harry's trying to keep you away from the truth but I overheard them speaking this morning; unless you or Maggie admit to what he did to you two, he is getting away Scott-free!" I didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. I just sat and looked at Scorpius through narrowed eyes.

That was the first time he'd ever brought Peter up in a conversation before.

He was right, it pained me to admit it, but he was right.

"Well…I guess we're both a pack of cowards then." I muttered a little sulkily.

Scorpius nodded before he laughed lightly.

"Babe…I'll protect you, you know that?" He whispered suddenly, stopping laughing and looking me right in the eye. "No matter what happens to that bastard…you know I'll protect you?"

"I know."

"Then why won't you press charges?" He asked me, I could hear the strain in his voice and it killed me to know I was causing him this much unhappiness.

"Because…because…I don't know!" I shrugged, struggling to explain how I really felt. "Everybody will know…_everybody_; do you know how mortifying it was telling you? Telling Albus? Lottie? Bex? Chris? Godric, my _parents_? Grandparents? My bloody brother!" I stood from the bed and began pacing, I started rubbing my hands together to avoid them heating up.

I didn't want to set Scorpius' bed on fire.

Or Scorpius himself.

"Do you know what it's like seeing _that_ –" I looked at him and pointed when I saw him give me the look I was talking about, "look? 'Oh Dominique, some guy nearly raped you. I'm full of sympathy,' I don't care if you're full of sympathy! _Stop looking at me like that_!" I hissed at him, grabbing one of Teddy's pillows and throwing it at him.

"People will talk, speculate, rumours…I can't handle people knowing about this –"

"What about the people like Maggie? The people who weren't strong enough to fight back? The ones who are too scared to press charges?" Scorpius threw the pillow back and arched a blonde eyebrow at me, sending me another smirk.

"You press charges, make a statement and you've sent a message to hundreds of girls across our world. No means no and all that malarkey." Scorpius made a very valid point.

I wanted to press charges, I wanted Peter to spend the rest of his miserable little life in Azkaban… but I was too scared.

"Dominique, do you really think I'd let him anywhere near you?" Scorpius stood from the bed and stood right in front of me. He'd somehow managed to grow taller in the past few days – how I didn't notice I don't know, - because now my head was level with his chest, the top of my head going to the nape of his neck.

I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him.

I felt safe again, in Scorpius' arms. The safest I've ever felt in my entire life.

"No." I admitted, knowing that he'd won. I'd end up pressing charges.

An idea struck me suddenly; it was a good job my face was hidden in his chest so he didn't see me smiling.

"Then will you _please_ press charges? Harry and Hermione will get him put away for a very long time." Scorpius pleaded, running a hand up and down my back slowly. I shivered at his touch, but smiled nonetheless.

"Fine!" I whispered into his chest, "I'll press charges."

"Thank –"

"If you do something for me." I stopped him from thanking me by stepping away and looking him square in the eye.

"Anything." He nodded seriously.

"You promise?"

"Of course, you name it and I'll do it."

I bit my lip, hiding another smile at his eagerness to please me.

"Go see your parents. Today. While you do that, I'll get Harry and Hermione to take me to the ministry to make my statement." I whispered my terms.

I knew he'd say yes.

If I asked him to snap his wand in half and then run into a Giant tribe insulting the Gurg, he'd do it for me.

After a moment's hesitation, Scorpius nodded slowly.

"Alright…I'll do it. We'll do it."

It took an hour for us both to be completely sure that it was what we wanted to do…and then it took Scorpius an hour to decide on what to wear to go see his parents.

"You're going today?" I questioned as I watched him change, with a very pleased smile on my face.

He was stood in the middle of the room in just his tight black boxers.

He was very distracting.

"Yeah…black shirt or white?" He asked me seriously, turning to face me and holding the two expensive looking shirts up for me.

"White…jeez, how much?" I asked when he threw the black one at me so he could put the white one on. I folded the black shirt up and noticed the price tag still on. "You spent forty galleons on a shirt?"

Scorpius nodded once as he fastened his white shirt up, pulled on a pair of jeans and then pulled a smart jacket out of his wardrobe. Unable to help myself I scrambled from the bed and went to have a look inside his wardrobe.

I didn't get very far because he put both hands on my shoulders and pushed me back. "I have your birthday present hanging in there!" He laughed.

I froze when he said that. I completely forgot my birthday was coming up in a week or so.

In six days it would be Victoire's birthday, my birthday was the week after hers.

"I forgot about my birthday." I told him in a shocked whisper.

I'd be seventeen.

An adult.

"Come on, you look very handsome." I reached up on my tiptoes and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Just handsome?" He murmured, not taking his lips from mine.

"Alright, you look sexy." I rolled my eyes and took his hand, leading him from the room.

"I can't wait to get you back to Hogwarts…I love waking up with you in my arms." He whispered when we were walking down the stairs that led into the kitchen.

Harry, Ginny and their kids seemed very surprised to see Scorpius out of his room, and they all looked gobsmacked when they saw the two of us giggling at his comment.

"Um –" Scorpius obviously didn't know what to say to my aunt and uncle and he was clearly having trouble coming up with an excuse to why he was out of his room, why he was smiling and why he was dressed so nicely.

"We're going out." I took over and lied easily. "Don't tell my parents? They seem to be worried that something will happen." I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly.

"Don't you tell my sister either." I nodded at Teddy who smirked and shook his head.

Albus spoke first, looking at us with a teasing smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow, "Where are you going? You look awfully nice Scorpius." He teased with a laugh.

"Aw, thank you, you look beautiful yourself." Scorpius sent Albus a fake-flirtatious wink, which made James, Teddy and Lily, laugh as Albus pretended to look embarrassed.

I rolled my eyes, sent a quick, unnoticed by the others, pointed look at my aunt and uncle and took Scorpius' hand. "Come on, before you and my cousin start snogging in front of everybody." I teased them, sending a mock glare at Albus who pretended to be upset.

I led Scorpius out of the back door and down the garden path. "I thought you were going to speak to Harry?" He asked me curiously.

"I will," I promised him, letting out a deep breath. "After you hold up your half of the bargain. Come on, you can apparate me to Chris' flat. I want to see him and Lottie before my cousins distract them tonight." I laughed and rolled my eyes when Scorpius pretended to look annoyed at me bossing him around.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day I hung out in Chris's shop, helped him serve customers, and had a good time with two of my best friends.<p>

The best part was Peter was not once brought up in conversation once.

It was bliss.

At around six p.m. though, I told Chris and Lottie that we should head to the Burrow for the meal; I really wanted to see who dropped Louis' girlfriend off.

Chris apparated me to the Burrow, judging by the shadows in the window and the empty garden, everybody was inside.

I didn't bother knocking at the door and just walked straight in the kitchen.

Straight away a pair of arms was wrapped around me, startling me.

"What the hell - Mum?" I pushed away from her and straightened myself up after she practically jumped on top of me.

"You promised you'd be with Scorpius all day!" She pointed a shaking finger at me. I looked round the room to see my aunts, uncles, Albus, Victoire, my parents, grandparents sat at the table looking highly relieved.

Scorpius was stood against the counter, smirking at me. "I told you she was with Chris and Lottie." He sighed and shook his head.

"I _was_ with Scorpius and then he had somewhere to go so I went to see my friends – you can't do this every time I change my mind!" I rolled my eyes and snapped at her, even though I knew she didn't mean to annoy me. "You can't suffocate me! I won't let you!" I didn't want to snap at her, she really meant well, but I hated being mollycoddled.

Mum opened her mouth to speak but Scorpius beat her to it. "Fleur, Bill, Harry, Hermione…Dominique has something she wants to say." He nodded his head at me, looking me right in the eye.

I knew I paled straight away but I ignored that, I ignored Lottie and Chris excusing themselves from the room and I definitely ignored everybody looking at me. I looked right into Scorpius' eyes, mentally cursing him into oblivion.

"I've changed my mind." I admitted quietly after clearing my throat. "I want to press charges." I looked away from Scorpius to see Harry and Hermione look at each other with relieved smiles on their faces.

My mother hugged me again and Dad looked pleased and proud.

"Good timing, Dom." Uncle Harry commented as he and Hermione quickly stood up, he waved his wand so their cloaks came flying from the rack. "If we didn't find anything to charge him with, he'd have been released in about twenty minutes. We'll be back within the hour." He nodded to the family, kissed Aunt Ginny on the cheek and followed Aunt Hermione out of the kitchen quickly. We heard to apparation cracks before the door was closed.

"So," I looked to Uncle Ron who was sat with a proud grin on his face. "What happens now?" I dreaded his answer, but I'd promised Scorpius I would press charges, I wanted to press charges and I'd just done that, I might as well brace myself for what's going to happen.

"You're sixteen." Uncle Ron grinned at me. "This means you're still a child and in the eyes of the wizengamot, you'll be a child when the case gets brought to them. You probably won't have to go to court – not with the head of the magical law enforcement department fighting your case for you, with the assistance of the head and sub-head Auror." He nodded and mock saluted me.

"I just can't believe Hermione, _Hermione_, is playing the surname card." Aunt Audrey laughed weakly.

As the adults began discussing the case and my aunt Hermione's new-found double standards, Scorpius caught my eye and looked pointedly to the stairs. Together, we both turned and headed for them.

"Keep the bloody door open!" Dad yelled after the two of us.

Normally, I'd have made some comment about how an open door wouldn't have bothered me, but I was too impatient for Scorpius to tell me what happened with his parents to stop and be witty.

I stopped outside my aunt Ginny's old room, smiling when I remembered what happened the last time I was in here, and pulled him inside, shutting the door silently behind us.

"Well?" I asked, pushing Scorpius on to the bed and sitting beside him, keeping his hand in mine.

"We talked, Mum cried – a lot. Dad looked really…apologetic. We talked, and yelled, over a lot. My aunt and uncle and cousins were there when I got there though. Imogen looked pleased to see me, Ethan not so much." Scorpius smirked as he ran a hand through his hair.

I didn't say anything; I just kept quiet through his story. I didn't want him to stop.

"For a while, we just looked at one another. Then my mother hugged me…and I hugged her back." He was speaking in a whisper now and his smirk had turned into a happy smile. "For the first time since I was about twelve, Dom, I was hugging my mother." He laughed and looked at me.

"My aunt, uncle and cousins left us alone. We talked, and talked, we agreed to take things slow. I offered my father everything back, he refused. Said it was mine, I was the true 'Man of the Malfoy family.' I met my brother…he is so cute. My mother showed me a picture of me when I was his age, we're practically identical! He is so cute! Considering he was borne early, he is pretty big!" Scorpius smiled proudly.

I noticed one thing about him though, his eyes. They were shining brighter than I'd seen in days.

We stayed upstairs for another hour, with Scorpius telling me all about his meeting with his parents. I was ecstatic that they were on their way to being happy with each other – I bit my tongue when he mentioned that they wanted to meet me. I might be happy for Scorpius but right now I didn't trust myself to be around his parents and not say anything to them.

When Victoire came upstairs to get us for the dinner she looked obviously relieved to find us sat on the bed talking, not in the bed…not talking.

"Really?" I scoffed as we followed her down the staircase and into the kitchen. "This family is sex obsessed." I sighed calmly, making several of my uncles turn bright red and look at anything other than their daughters, who were all nodding and agreeing with me.

* * *

><p>My trunk was packed, homework done. Winter clothes hung up in my wardrobes at home, summer clothes in my trunk.<p>

The only thing left to do for the memorial service – which was in two days-time – was to write the song that I was supposed to be performing.

After I gave my statement formally at the ministry with Harry and Hermione supporting me, I focused completely on the song. I had written a couple, but they weren't right.

Too extravagant, too simple, too long, too short, too boring; I needed something simple, yet strong; flowing, yet easy to understand.

I was tempted to throw my song book at the wall and go have a very large glass of wine, but I'd promised Professor Chang that I would write a song and perform it at the memorial service.

I felt bad when I remembered why I promised to perform, to out shine Victoire.

As I had this thought, I looked up from my vanity at the photos that now lined my mirror; Louis and I pulling funny faces, the photo of my parents and I at the engagement party – which seemed like months ago, - photographs of Bex and I, Lottie and I, one of Rose – who I still wasn't speaking too, neither were Fred or Scorpius, - Chris, my grandparents, cousins and some friends from France who had written me a letter after my statement got made public.

The one photograph I looked at though was one that got taken the evening of Gran's Easter meal; Victoire and I were sat in one chair laughing and joking with each other. Somebody had taken the picture just as we looked at each other and burst out laughing.

I'd never noticed how much we truly looked alike until I saw this photo; I think it was my favourite photo on my vanity.

"You are definitely coming to Hogwarts with me." I smiled and took it down from the mirror.

I was in the middle of taking down some photographs when I heard a cough from behind me. I looked in the mirror to see Dad stood behind me, holding two cups of tea and a plate of biscuits hovering in front of him.

"I thought you liked those photos?" He asked me, putting the cups and plate down and conjuring himself a chair up to sit beside me.

"I do." I nodded my head as I reached up to take the one of me and my parents down. "That's why I'm putting them in my trunk so I don't leave them when I go to school tomorrow." I told him, smiling slightly.

Dad nodded and nervously picked one of the biscuits up. I saw him pale slightly as he took a deep breath, as he did so his scars changed colour. I remember being frightened of his scars when I was younger; I shook the thought away as I looked at him,

"Are you alright dad?" I asked him carefully.

Dad nodded and took another deep breath, looking at the biscuit in his hands carefully. "Hear me out fully; Domino…I, this is harder for me than it is for you."

I looked away from him and cringed when I realised what he was going to say.

Why did my father choose to give me a sex talk?!

I have a mother and an older sister – who's a Healer! Victoire is trained to know about these things! Why couldn't she have given me a talk?

"Dad, don't –"

"Look, you and Scorpius are serious…and, I can't believe I'm going to admit to this…but I know you aren't a virgin – which makes me want to murder that bloody Malfoy boy! Couldn't you two have waited until you were older before you gave him your –"

"Dad!" I stopped him and felt myself blush. "Look, I love you and I appreciate your concern…but – not that it's any of your business – but Scorpius wasn't my first." I admitted quietly, not looking him in the eye.

"I…I slept with Lorcan Scamander." I told him in a whisper.

I don't know why I told him, but I was glad that I did. I wasn't going to admit to _why_ I slept with Lorcan, but I'm glad I told him.

"What? When?" Dad spluttered, looking at me with a wary expression.

"New Year's Eve." I muttered.

"Where? You were here on New – oh." He trailed off when he saw me looking at my bed guiltily.

I didn't feel the need that it wasn't Lorcan who took my virginity.

I thought it was best that he didn't think I was as sexually active as I actually was.

"Right…well, erm…I hope you've been safe every time you have…every time you have –"

"Had sex? Yeah, Dad I'm safe. Look, are you finished? Just I'm pretty busy –"

"Good, that you've been safe and I hope you'll be safe and sensible. I was going to say don't let anybody pressure you into anything, but we know you wouldn't." I rolled my eyes at Dads attempt to make a joke over Peter.

It _was_ slightly humorous, but after my brother and cousins had made the same joke to cheer me up and erase all awkwardness a million times, it lost its appeal.

"Dad! Seriously! This is gross! It's uncomfortable for both of us! Leave!" I stood up and pointed to the staircase, trying to look stern but I knew I failed miserably.

"I promise to be safe every time Scorpius and I bang! Now go!" I purposely worded it that way so he felt slightly uncomfortable and left quicker than usual.

As he reached the top of the staircase, he turned and smirked at me, "Do you want me to pick you a contraceptive potion –"

"LEAVE!" I threw a pillow from my bed at him and bit my lip to stop from joining him in his laughter.

I shook my head as he left.

"My dad is awesome." I laughed as I went back to the vanity and decided on some more pictures to take to school with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Not very long I know, but I thought it was a good place to end.<strong>

**This is the last chapter of the Easter Holidays though! I promise!**

**What do you think?**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N – Ok, so thanks for the reviews for last chapter; I'm pretty happy to say that this story is coming to an end pretty soon. I mean it this time; I know how this is going to end and I even have an exact number of chapters. I'm not going to tell you how many, but I'll say don't be expecting to read the fiftieth chapter.**

**I'd have had this up days ago, but I've been swamped with applying for Universities…English and Creative Writing! Wish me luck! I'm actually really pleased with this chapter – except the ending, but I could have added scene after scene after scene of…the scenes in which it ends in? Haha!**

**I'd like to dedicate this entire chapter to two people;**

**The first, speedsONEandONLY, for being awesome and helping me with this chapter in particular. Thank you dude, you're awesome :)**

**Secondly, to Animeaddict56 for helping me with the song. I had a totally rubbish, lame song picked out for Dominique to sing and then she suggested this song which fits, so thank you. She has the BEST Lily/Scorpius fic on this site! If you haven't read it, go read it. Right now. Like seriously, if you haven't read her fic, **_**Slytherin's Potter**_**, go jump in a volcano. Her characters are the BEST I've ever read. Also, my Dominique is slightly based from her Dominique too. **

**Sorry for the multiple changes in P.O.V.'s, I just thought certain scenes would have been better in certain P.O.V.'s**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer 1 – I do not own the song, **_**The Call**_** by **_**Regina Skeptor**_

**Disclaimer 2 – I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>I put my head on Scorpius' shoulder and closed my eyes, blocking the noise of a million voices out of my head.<p>

Lily, Louis, Hugo, Lucy and Roxanne had run of with their friends as soon as the train had pulled out of the station. Scorpius led me into a compartment with our friends - mainly because I was going to punch a fifth year Ravenclaw in her face because she wouldn't stop staring at me.

One minute, I was trying to ignore the sounds of my cousins and friends catching up and trying to not laugh at Scorpius' hand going up my t-shirt and tickling my back, unhooking and then hooking my bra, and then the next thing I knew, he was whispering in my ear and shaking me slightly.

"Babe, come on, time to wake up and put your school uniform on."

"Hmm." I muttered, snuggling further into his side, intending to go straight back to sleep. "Five more minutes."

I felt Scorpius chuckle and then heard everybody else laugh.

"Baby, come on; we can see the station. We've got about five minutes to change," He whispered again, I then felt his lips on mine and his fingers went under my shirt and began tickling my sides. "If you wake up now…I promise we can finish this later." Scorpius whispered so only I could hear him.

I gulped as I felt his breath fan over my face. Opening my eyes wide, I kissed him quickly before pulling away and stretching.

Bex and Fred were sat opposite us two, with Selena and James beside them. Rose had disappeared, Amelia was sat reading a magazine with Ashley and Larnie, and the guys were sat playing a round of exploding snap.

"Get a room," I teased Bex, she was practically sat in Fred's lap and he was kissing her neck, clearly marking his territory. I had no idea how she could stand having love-bites on her neck, they're disgusting.

"You're one to talk," Bex teased back, nodding to my stomach. I looked down and felt myself blush, my simply band shirt was all rumpled and my stomach was showing from where Scorpius had been tickling it.

"I didn't know you had a belly button piercing." Amelia commented as she looked up from her magazine.

"Yeah, I got it done when I was twelve. Got my nose, tongue, eyebrow, bottom lip and near enough all my ear done as well. I took my lip, tongue and eyebrow ones out though." I shrugged; I pulled my bag up from the floor and dug out my make-up bag.

I always kept extra rings or bars in there in case I wanted to add a piercing, I grabbed one of the little diamond nose bars and slid it through the small hole on my nose.

"See?" I smiled as I added extra earrings in; I put a small hoop in my tragus, an extra two diamond studs in my lobe, and a mixture of hoops and studs up the tops of my ears.

"I'll be back in a sec," I checked my bag to see that I had everything and went into the girls toilets to get changed.

I locked myself in a cubicle and quickly pulled my clothes off.

When I had my grey skirt and white shirt on, I unlocked the door, slipping my school shoes on as I did.

I froze for a second when I saw who was on the other side of the cubicle; Amanda Avery and Lauren Goyle were getting dressed too. Before they saw me stood still, I walked over to the sinks and put my bag on the side, ignoring them completely.

As I pulled my cardigan and tie out of my bag I snuck a glance out of the corner of my eye; Lauren was staring at me as Amanda was applying make-up in the mirror.

I didn't say anything and just let them stare at me. It was only when I'd took my shoes off and bent down to pull my grey knee-length socks on did they say something.

"You look a lot less like a whore with blonde hair." Lauren said.

"Yeah…more like a common slut instead of a cheap whore." Amanda muttered in that awkward voice all girls did as they spoke and applied lip-gloss at the same time.

I nodded as I stood straighter and got my own make-up bag out of my bag.

"Aw, that is so nice." I smiled as I added eyeliner. "Lauren; that extra weight…man you are making it work! Good for you, you know not everybody can pull of adding an extra ten pounds." I put the eyeliner away and grabbed a hairband.

"Amanda…can I call you Mandy? Well, Mandy…I know a great potion that gets rid of pimples. A friend of mine swears by it, I of course don't get pimples. Veela heritage; makes my skin completely flawless." I smirked at them as I looked over my appearance; my hair was in a messy ponytail, my eyes stood out with the little eyeliner I added, my skin was shining naturally, my lips were their normal light pink colour and my uniform was wrinkle-free. I decided against the robe, it was too hot outside; my skirt stopped a couple of inches above my knee, my shirt was buttoned up correctly, my tie was straight and my cardigan was tidy. I rolled my sleeves up and put my bag over my shoulder.

"If you excuse me, I have a boyfriend to meet before we stop." I smiled sweetly and stepped around them.

"You know, I have got to admire you, Weasley." I rolled my eyes when I heard Lauren's voice; don't they have anything better to do other than to follow me?

"I mean, it takes a lot of guts to show your face after a lie like yours got made public." I froze as she carried on speaking.

"Attempted rape?" Amanda whistled as they both came to stand in front of me.

"What was it she did?" Lauren asked Amanda, tapping her chin with her finger and pretending to look confused.

"She caved his skull in with a shower head." Amanda answered, sending me a sinister smirk. "Broke his leg, his hand, shattered the bones in his other leg, dislocated some bones in his arms and –"

She didn't finish because I'd grabbed the pair of them by their hairs and threw them both into the doorway of the nearest compartment. I didn't care when I heard and saw the glass in the door crack.

"Listen!" I yelled in their faces, they both began clawing at my arms, but their fingers and nails may as well have been feathers for the effect they had on me. "If I _ever_ hear you two talking about that," I felt my hands getting warmer, but I didn't care.

I didn't care if I melted away the plastic cover over their skin.

"I _will_ rip your throats out." I promised them. "Perfect complexion isn't the only skill I inherited from my Veela grandmother." I arched an eyebrow and pressed my palms into their heads, hearing them gasp as my skin burnt theirs a little. Not a lot, just like the sensation a person would feel when they turned the shower water too hot.

"Go, now." I dropped their hair and stepped away from them. They both looked at one another before practically running down the corridor.

"Are you alright?" Even though I was surprised at Scorpius' voice, I didn't jump. He was stood behind me, looking at Lauren and Amanda's retreating backs.

I nodded, still a little breathless and began rubbing my hands together.

"I don't think those two witches will cause me any more trouble…I think I've finally got through to them." I panted, looking at Scorpius who nodded, looking away from the two Slytherin girls and smiling at me.

"I love you." He whispered, reaching out and hooking an arm round my waist and pulling me forwards. "So, so much."

"Yeah?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and smirked up at him. "You're not so bad yourself."

* * *

><p>"I hear that you gave my sister quite the scare?" Amelia laughed when she dropped on to the bench opposite me at dinner.<p>

"I just went the bathroom and saw Anna who heard it from another Slytherin that Amelia and Lauren rushed into their compartment petrified?" She told us when I raised an eyebrow at her comment. The others around me started laughing as I nodded.

"It's about time she got put in her place!" Amelia raised her glass of pumpkin juice to me in a salute. "Did I tell you guys what she did over the holidays?"

I tuned out as she started telling a tale about Amanda; I wasn't really interested.

All I was interested in was the portraits of the war-heroes that had been put up around the castle ready for tomorrow.

As we made our way to the great hall for dinner, we all saw the portraits; I was the only one who was surprised, but the others told me they did them every year.

My family led me over to the one of our uncle Fred, Roxanne cried and Fred looked sombre; Fred I really was identical to Uncle George, no wonder Roxanne got upset. I'd have gotten upset if there was a portrait of an identical version of my father and the date of his birth and death underneath.

The reminders of tomorrow made me feel like rubbish; Professor Chang had smiled warmly at me once she saw me, I smiled back but then quickly looked away.

In less than twenty four hours, I would be expected to sing a song in front of hundreds, maybe even thousands of people, and I had nothing worth singing.

"I'm going for a walk, excuse me." I muttered, standing up from the table and climbing from the bench. "Alone, Scorpius. I'll see you later," I shook my head at Scorpius when he stood up too.

Before anybody could say anything, I hurried away from my table and walked in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor common room.

I needed to get away from people.

I needed to find some inspiration.

I needed some peace and quiet.

I need a miracle.

"How on earth am I meant to write a song about something I wasn't a part of?" I muttered to myself, I had no idea where I was. I just slid down a wall and ran a hand through my hair.

"I wasn't a part of the war! I wasn't even thought of let alone born! I have no idea –"

"Who says you have to be there to know about something?" I looked up when I heard a voice.

I looked around wildly, but nobody was there.

"Hello? I'm opposite you – yes, hi there!" I frowned when I saw the portrait of a round faced man directly opposite me. He had a plaque under his portrait but I couldn't make out his name. The corridor was too dark.

"Do I know you? Or _of_ you?" I corrected myself, looking at the man curiously. He looked oddly familiar.

"I don't imagine you'd know me. My name is Ted Tonks. I was a muggle-born in the war, killed by Bellatrix Lestrange; my wives sister. My daughter was an Auror – her portrait is further up in the castle, she played a more important role in the war than I did –"

"Ted Tonks? Teddy's Grandfather? Aunt Andromeda's husband?" I stood up and looked at the man my future-brother-in-law was named after.

Now I knew why he looked so familiar, Andromeda – Teddy's grandmother, had pictures of him all over her house before she died about ten years ago. I remember Andromeda Tonks or Aunt Andromeda as Victoire and I used to call her; she'd babysit the two of us all the time since Victoire and Teddy begged to play together. Andromeda loved me; she said I reminded her of her sister at a young age.

I only started to question which sister, the maniacal Voldemort's right hand woman, pureblood-obsessed, murderer or the one who lied to the world's most dangerous dark-wizard to protect her family, when I grew older and she wasn't here to answer.

"Yes! Are you alright, love? You look a little…upset." He noted, looking at me with a kind smile on his face.

I sighed and sat back down again. "I have to write a song for the memorial service tomorrow…I have no idea what to write!" I always felt comfortable around Aunt Andromeda, and if he married her I guessed I'd have felt the same about Ted.

"How am I meant to understand everything when I wasn't there to witness it?" I scowled and ran a hand through my hair again, not caring if I messed it up.

"How are you meant to write an essay on something you weren't there to see?" Ted asked me calmly. "How are you meant to understand how the goblins felt, when you weren't born to witness their revolution?" He asked.

I frowned when he said that.

"Why is the goblin revolt of ten sixty eight relevant here?" I scowled up at his portrait.

"Everybody remembers that." Ted shrugged.

"Nobody remembers that, things have changed since then –"

"Doesn't mean people forget. See how you knew the year of their revolt?" He pointed out. "Just because you weren't there when it happened, it doesn't mean you have to forget."

"What on earth are you on about?" I snapped, utterly confused by his riddles. "You're making no sense!"

He chuckled and scratched his nose. "You're Dominique Weasley? I overheard a member of staff talking about you to a colleague earlier. Look, I'm going to give you something to think about; you've been through an awful lot in your sixteen years –" I sighed in frustration when I heard him say this.

Was I really getting a lecture on what happened from a portrait of a dead muggle-born who nobody had ever heard of?

"But, see life like a story; a beginning, middle and an end. You're at the beginning, you haven't even reached the middle or the end; what's happened, in fifty years, it won't matter." He told me kindly.

"Look, cool story, but that really does not help." I sighed as I stood up, intending to get away from Ted Tonks as quickly as possible.

"Think about what I said." He called after me as I hurried down the corridor.

I tried not to, but I couldn't help but think about what he said,

"_You're at the beginning," "see life like a story," " just because you weren't there, doesn't mean you have to forget,"_

I stopped as it hit me.

"Life's like a story, we're at the beginning of a new chapter. A new generation." I whispered to myself; I looked around to see where I was.

Defence Against the Dark Art corridor. Not caring that it was against the school rules and nearly past curfew, I ran down the corridor and up a few staircases until I reached the room the piano was in.

Thankfully, Anna Avery had decided to not practice tonight.

As soon as I sat down, I let my hands take over the keys.

"_Just because everything's changing, it doesn't mean it's never been this way before…"_

The words left my mouth before I knew what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' P.O.V.<strong>

"Scorpius!" I felt a sharp, recurrent pain in my side as well as hearing a hiss.

Groaning, I sat up and rubbed sleep from my eyes. "What the hell do you want, Rose?" I hissed back, opening my eyes and seeing Albus' bed was empty beside me. I also noticed that my bed was empty apart from me; Dominique hadn't joined me.

"She's not here." Rose whispered, nodding to the picture of Dominique and me on the bedside table. "I came to see if she was sleeping in here because her beds empty. Albus is going to get the map from James' trunk to see if she's with Bex." I saw clear panic in Rose's eyes.

She really was worried about her cousin.

"What time is it?" I whispered back, not wanting to wake the others up; Benjamin was a really light sleeper without us waking him up.

"Three thirty; come on." She grabbed my wrist and led me from the room and practically ran down the staircase. I was surprised to see James, Fred and Selena in the common room with Albus. They were each knelt beside the coffee table in front of the fire place, looking over the map.

"She's in the piano room." I yawned, stretching and making sure I had my wand in the waist band of my pyjama pants. I didn't need to look at the map to see where she was; Selena frowned and folded a piece of the map over, clearly they hadn't searched it all.

"So she is; can we go back to bed now?" She demanded, glaring at Rose and Albus. Obviously James and Selena slept in the same bed. She stood and marched straight up the boys' staircase.

"She's not a morning person. Put that away, Al." James yawned and waved in the direction of the map. Fred followed him up the stairs, ignoring Rose and I completely; he was a little angry with me over everything that happened with Bex and Lorcan and how I didn't do enough to help her.

"Leave it out, I'll go get her. She's probably fallen asleep." I muttered, already missing my warm, comfortable bed. Albus nodded and threw a bundle at me; the invisibility cloak.

He just shrugged and walked back up the staircase; leaving me and Rose alone in the common room.

I didn't say anything to her, what she did to Bex was disgusting.

I just grabbed the map and walked out of the common room, ignoring the Fat Lady's disgruntled calls behind me.

Checking the map every couple of seconds, I avoided patrolling ghosts, Peeves and the ancient cat, Mrs Norris.

As soon as I stepped into the Charms corridor, I heard a piano going, as well as muffled singing.

The door to the piano room was ajar, the light sneaking through lighting up most of the dark hallway.

I pushed the door open and smiled when I saw Dominique sat on the bench, hundreds of scrunched up parchment balls dotted around the room. She had ink splashed onto her nose from where she had been scribbling so hard.

She didn't notice me stood in the doorway, so she didn't notice my face split into a huge grin when she started singing softly;

"_It started out as a feeling,  
>which then grew into a hope,<br>which then turned into a quiet thought,  
>which then turned into a quiet word."<em>

She nodded to herself and scribbled something on a piece of parchment and then started playing a tune, closing her eyes and nodding her head slowly.

"Dominique," I called out softly, making her stop playing and jump in panic. I held my hands up in front of me and looked at her with a calm expression.

"Sorry, it's three a.m. In six hours, the public is going to come for the memorial. In nine hours, you'll be singing in front of hundreds of people; you need to get some sleep." I told her calmly, stepping towards her slowly; ignoring my own exhaustion.

"I've got it! I have the song written! It's took me…what time is it? Three? It has taken me ten hours but I've done it! I started talking to this random little man in a portrait and he said something, and at first it didn't really make sense but then it did, but then it didn't again –," She said all that in one breathe and would have carried on if I hadn't have stopped her.

"Dom!" I laughed, holding a hand up and sliding on to the bench beside her. "You need to sleep. Come on," I said as I gently took her hands off the piano, I tried to sneak a look out of the corner of my eye at the parchment, but she snatched it away.

"Come on Miss Secretive, let's go get some sleep. I have a surprise for you in the morning." I yawned, standing up and helping her up from the bench. Judging by the look on her face, her legs were pretty much numb.

"Come on, I'll carry you." I sighed and turned so my back was to her; if we had to walk with her having numb legs it would take us hours to get back to the common room.

She giggled and jumped up, a bit shakily since she couldn't feel her legs properly. Snaking her arms around my neck and fastening her legs around my waist, I made sure she was on tight before I began walking.

I disregarded the mess of the room – the ancient caretaker Filch would take care of it, but I blew the candles out before we left.

At first we walked, or I walked and she was carried, in a comfortable silence, but then we heard footsteps behind us.

I ran ahead, keeping a tight grip on Dominique so she didn't fall and break her back, trying to create as much distance between whoever was behind us as possible. Dominique was still on probation, she can't afford to be caught out of bed out of curfew.

"We can stop now; Filch is still three corridors below us." Dominique whispered directly into my ear after we climbed the third staircase. "And I _can_ walk, you know." She added when I had to lean against a wall to catch my breath.

"I find it offensive that you're that out of breath. I'm not that heavy." She teased me as she landed on her feet and held Albus' map out to me; I wasn't even aware that I'd dropped it. She pointed to his cloak which was folded over her arm too – he'd have murdered me if I lost his most prized possession.

"I've just ran up three staircases, and jumped from a moving one – I'm out of breath because I'm not in shape." I rolled my eyes, standing up straight walking to stand directly in front of her.

I smirked when she made a show of looking me up and down; and then had to bite my tongue from groaning when she ran a long finger slowly down my chest.

"I don't think you're out of shape…" She whispered, looking into my eyes with a smirk of her own.

I only heard the clatter of two wands hitting the floor as I put both hands on her hips and pulled her close to me.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius!" I groaned when I heard somebody wake me up for the second time in so many hours.<p>

I opened one eye to see Dominique lied beside me, Albus' cloak covering her from just below her shoulders to her knees.

If somebody passed by us, it would have been hilarious to see the two of us; clothes strewn about us, with an invisibility cloak covering our private parts, meaning that the area between just underneath our shoulders to our knees was invisible.

"Scorpius, we need to get dressed." She giggled, leaning over to kiss my cheek slightly. "According to your watch, breakfast starts in twenty minutes…and we have an audience." She whispered, looking directly over my head with a grin etched on to her face.

I quickly turned round, expecting to see a bunch of students and staff laughing or glaring at us, but instead I saw a portrait crammed with visitors, all of them laughing at us.

"Scorpius isn't that –"

"You're Uncle George's dead twin?" I finished in a whisper when I spotted a familiar looking person laughing in the portrait. "Yeah, it is." I added with a small laugh.

Quickly we both grabbed our clothes, since I only had a pair of pyjama bottoms I was dressed the first, I stood in front of Dominique so the portrait people didn't see her getting dressed into her school uniform.

"Well that was a…eventful, night." Dominique laughed when we turned the corner. I quickly checked where we were and was pleased to see that we only had one corridor to climb until we reached the Fat Lady's Portrait.

I looked down at her and smirked; eventful to say the least.

The Fat Lady frowned when she saw us, but didn't say anything as I gave the password, except a snide, "Nice to see our potential head boy openly disregarding both social and school rules!"

Dominique snorted and laughed openly as I hung my head in shame.

"Where the hell have you two been?" We both jumped when we heard Albus' yell as soon as we climbed through the portrait hole.

"Oh, I found her." I said weakly when I saw that Dominique's family were sat around the sofa's with her roommates, Selena and Ashley and Bex.

"We…um, talked." I added when I saw James, Fred, Lucy and Lily all looking at us with smug, teasing expressions.

"And the rest. I'm going for a shower." Dominique shrugged, leant up on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek and then headed up the girls dormitory stairs, sending Albus a cheery smile and wave as she did.

The girls all tried to bite back giggles as most of the guys openly laughed; except Albus who glared at me.

"Hey, just because Lottie isn't here to give you some, don't hate me for getting it." I held my hands up and opened the pathway for his brother, sister and cousins to make a ton of sex-jokes on him.

Before he had a chance, I turned to Bex and smirked at her, "Bex? I need your help with something."

* * *

><p><strong>Dominique's P.O.V.<strong>

I stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, running my hands through my wet hair, singing a song of my own under my breath, ignoring the voices of my roommates as I did so.

I was so lost in my own little world that I didn't notice Bex sat on Emily's bed,

"What are you doing up here?" I asked her as I moved over to my trunk; I still needed to decide which dress I was wearing for my performance.

"Scorpius wanted my help with something." Bex answered without looking up from painting Emily's toenails for her. "And Fred isn't here so I thought I'd hang out with you." She shrugged a shoulder.

"What did he need your help – oh!" I turned to my bed, two dresses in my hands, but then I froze and dropped the dresses when I saw what was laid out on my bed.

A pale, dusty, pink dress was laid out, with the matching shoes and accessories in the position that I'd wear them.

An expensive looking silver charm bracelet was right where my right arm would be, a silver ring with a pink diamond in the centre was where my left hand would be. As I lifted the dress up, I laughed when I saw that there was also light pink underwear set where I'd put them on my body.

"There's perfume and make-up too." Bex spoke from behind me, I turned to see her and the other girls all smiling at me, and she nodded to my pillow.

A brand new make-up bag was on my pillow – a much prettier than the ratty old one that I used, with a bottle of perfume beside that.

"He also," Bex reached into her bag before she walked over to me, "gave me these. He didn't know which piercings you were planning on using today, so there are bars, hoops and studs for each of them." She smiled as she handed me a small silver trinket box. I opened it and saw a dozen of each in specific piercings.

"He did this?" I asked, putting the trinket box on my bedside table and gently stroking the material of the dress and underwear; silk and satins.

"There's this too." Bex handed me an envelope with my name written elegantly on the front of it.

I took it from her, laid my dress down and sat on my bed, pulling out the note.

_Dominique,_

_ I don't know when I'll see you again this morning. I know you've got to go behind the curtain for the 'big reveal,' so I'll give you these now, or technically, Bex will, haha._

_Happy-early-Birthday, baby. You can't give me these back because they're birthday gifts! Ha!_

_I know you were worried about what you would wear, so I thought you'd like these. Bex and Lottie both helped me pick out the dress and the accessories and Jolly assured me they would fit! If they don't, Rose knows a size-altering charm._

_I'll see you later today; good luck. I know you're nervous, but you shouldn't be. I have every faith in the world that you'll do brilliantly._

_I love you._

_Scorpius._

_X_

I folded the letter in two and carefully tucked it inside my music book, which was in its usual place underneath my pillow.

"Thank you." I smiled at Bex; she smiled back and then pulled her wand out.

"Right, well get some clothes on and I'll do something with your hair." She laughed, edging towards me.

* * *

><p>The dress fit perfectly, the shoes, a light silver wedge heel, were comfortable yet stylish, the accessories were beautiful and I fell in love all over again with my boyfriend.<p>

The public were all in attendance, sitting in their allocated seats, listening to some Ministry Official talk about the war.

I was sat behind a curtain, trying not to throw up all over my pretty new dress.

From my spot hidden from everybody, I could see my entire family – including my French grandparents and aunt and uncle, but they couldn't see me. The whole lot of them were together, sitting at the front of the gathering.

My Dad and uncles looked sombre as my mother and aunts looked supportive of their husbands. They were all wearing dress robes and dresses. My cousins were sat with their families, I noticed Scorpius sat between Lily and James and smiled; on a day like this, I was glad he was still accepted.

I saw an empty chair between Victoire and my mother and tried to ignore the anger and disappointment in my parents' eyes as they glanced at the chair every few minutes.

Victoire and Louis kept exchanging anxious glances at one another, as did all of my other cousins. Albus, Molly, James and Rose had all leant over to ask Scorpius something, but he shrugged innocently. My father had asked him something too and he'd done the same, looking at my chair and shrugging again.

"Dominique?" I jumped when I heard Professor Chang speak softly from behind me. She was dressed nicely in a simple silver muggle dress. She looked stylish, yet professional.

"I'm going to go on stage and then introduce you. Would you like to say something?" She asked me with a small smile on her face.

I nodded quickly, wanting to explain to my family, mainly my father, why I wasn't sat with them.

"Alright, when I say your name, come out." She smiled at me and then surprised me by reaching over to give me a hug.

I hugged her back and then sat back down, trying not to have a heart attack.

I closed my eyes and drowned out all applause and voices, except one, as Cho Chang was announced.

I took deep, even breathes as I waited for her to say my name.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great honour to announce this year's memorial speaker; Dominique Weasley." _

I rose to my feet and walked over to the gap in the curtains that Chang had walked through.

As I did, I stood straighter and planted a small smile on my face.

I walked over to the small white 'X' were Chang had clearly just stood and looked out over at the thousands of people gathered.

Every seat was filled; people were standing and sitting on the ground at the back.

Directly in front of the stage were about two dozen reporters, quick-quills and camera's at the ready.

I spotted my Grandmother first, sitting with silent tears running down her face as she looked at me with a small smile.

I looked for my parents; they were sat looking at me with confusion and obvious relief on their face.

I then looked for Scorpius; he was sat with a proud smile on his face. When he saw me looking at him, he mouthed 'talk' to me and mimed talking, catching the attention of the family sitting close to him.

"Hi…um, my name is Dominique." I cleared my throat and looked out at the cast audience, trying to take them all in. "Dominique Weasley. Um…a few months ago, my teacher Professor Chang, offered me a deal." I decided to be honest with everybody.

Completely honest for the first time since I was about twelve years old.

"You've all seen the stories and reports about me…I was a bad kid. I got expelled from my old school and forced to come here; I was on my last chance when Professor Chang offered me a deal. She said that if I performed at this memorial service, then she'd see that I didn't get expelled." I spoke slowly yet loudly, wondering briefly how my voice quickly became so loud that it carried out to the back of the audience.

"I agreed, I didn't want to leave this school…but at first I only agreed because I knew that this day would be about me." I laughed lightly, before I cleared my throat again. "And I knew that if I did this…my sisters birthday would be even more over-shadowed than it normally is. Sorry, Vic, I really am. Happy birthday. I love you." I looked right at Victoire, who at first looked shocked, but then she smiled and nodded at me.

"Alright…so…I've um, I've tried my hardest to come up with a song for today over the past few months…and last night I got talking to a…to somebody and they said something that stuck…he said, _"Just because you weren't there when it happened, it doesn't mean you have to forget."_ At first it didn't really make much sense…but then it opened up a whole crate of flobberworms that ended up in me writing this song. I hope you like it." I nodded and turned round.

Somehow, I instinctively knew that if I waved my hand, the curtain would drop to reveal the glorious white grand piano that Chang conjured up for me.

I smiled when I heard the crowd gasp when it was revealed.

I quickly went to sit on the bench and flexed my fingers before I closed my eyes, positioned my hands over the keys and opened my mouth, letting the words and music flow out of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' P.O.V.<strong>

"Where the hell is Dominique, boy?" Bill Weasley growled in front of me, for the fifth time I shrugged and lied easily that I didn't know where she was.

If today wasn't the anniversary of his brother's death, I have no doubts that he would have outted me for my lies, but at his wives touch, he sighed and went to sit in his seat.

I turned back to the front, ignoring the looks from Harry and Ginny, just in time to see Professor Chang walk on to the stage.

I tuned out as she spoke about the war, about the people who fought and died and how we would always remember them.

I briefly pictured the photograph that my Grandmother Cissy used to show me when my parents weren't around; of her and her sister, Bellatrix.

"_She did very bad things to a lot of good people…but before that she was the sweetest, kindest girl in my life and she would have loved and adored you," _

She always told me that, she always said that I'd have been the apple of my Great-Aunts eye because I openly clashed with my parents and family – ironic considering she killed her own niece.

I paid attention when Chang introduced Dominique, but I looked around her family for their reactions.

A lot of them looked confused and even apprehensive.

"Dominique…what are you doing?" Lily whispered, looking at her parents frantically.

I looked up at Dominique to see her looking directly at me, looking a little lost.

"Talk," I mouthed to her, lifting my hands up and miming talking. She smiled and then started talking.

I listened as she spoke, but I also listened to her family sitting around me.

"I haven't heard Dominique sing since she was a child," Molly I whispered, which was carried throughout the congregation of Weasley's and Potters.

"I didn't even know Dominique could sing," Roxanne added.

A hush descended amongst the entire crowd as she sat down at the piano and began to play.

She was sat with her eyes closed, yet her fingers moved effortlessly over the black and white keys, not a mistake was made.

Then she opened her mouth and words came out;

"_It started out as a feeling  
>Which then grew into a hope,<br>Which then turned into a quiet though  
>which then turned into a quiet word,"<em>

Her voice was beautiful; she started out in a soft whisper, but getting stronger with each line. Her eyes were still closed, but she didn't look nervous, she looked relaxed, peaceful…confident.

"_Just because everything's changing  
>it doesn't mean it's never been this way before,"<em>

I realised what she was talking about; the war was almost forgotten. A quarter of a century had passed, by the time my generations children celebrated the war, there would be hardly any veterans left. The feeling around the war was changing, but it doesn't mean it's never been like this before; it's wasn't like this twenty five years ago.

"_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger,  
>until they're before your eyes,"<em>

Her eyes opened as she said this, and she looked directly at the lines of photographs of the fallen soldiers that lined the rows of chairs; I turned to see a photograph of Fred Weasley I, Nymphadora Tonks – a distant cousin of mine and Teddy's mother, Remus Lupin and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

"_No need to say goodbye,"_

She finished as she started, in a soft whisper.

I recognised that line too; when my Grandmother died, my mother told me that there wasn't a need to say goodbye because I would see her again.

I heard Molly I tell her children that over the holidays too, she promised her children they'd see their brother again, so there was no need for them to say goodbye to him.

When she finished, she sat at the piano, smiling to herself, the crowd was silent for a second – nobody was doing or saying anything, I was about to rise to my feet to lead the applause, when somebody beat me to it.

Bill was on his feet first, applauding loudly, soon followed by Fleur, and then Victoire and Louis. After them, her entire family and I were on our feet, clapping and cheering loudly.

After us, the entire audience started clapping loudly, ending up in a standing ovation.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you didn't tell us you were singing!" Molly I shook her head as she pulled Dominique towards her when she reached her family.<p>

All the speeches had finished and now reporters were talking to different, well-known, people around the grounds of Hogwarts.

I knew for a fact that every reporter would swarm all over Dominique when they saw she wasn't behind the curtains any longer.

"I wasn't allowed to say anything." Dominique smiled as she got passed round the aunts and uncles.

"You did brilliantly!" Ginny smiled as she hugged her goddaughter.

"I am so proud of you!" Bill smiled fondly when Dominique got passed to him. "Don't think I have ever been prouder of you in your entire life." He kissed her forehead just before Dominique managed to squirm away.

"Dad! You'll smudge my make-up!" She muttered, pushing him away jokingly.

"Which reminds me," Dominique turned and faced me, arching a perfect eyebrow at me accusingly. "Why on earth did you feel the need to buy me a dress, shoes, jewelry, make up and perfume!"

I smirked when I noticed she missed the matching underwear part out, but otherwise I just shrugged.

"Did you not get the note? It's a _birthday_ gift. An early birthday gift – you needed something to perform in, what? Were you going to wear jeans and a t-shirt?" I laughed, my smirk turning into a smile when she scowled at me.

"_Dominique!"_

"_Miss. Weasley!"_

"_Can we have a word?" _

She was saved from replying because at least a dozen reporters came running over to the group when they saw her stood with her family.

"We'll talk about this later!" She promised me with a mock glare before she turned away to face the photographers and reporters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**What do you think?**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N - Alright, so this is just a filler with a little fluff. This ENTIRE chapter actually was speedsONEandONLY's creation...it's all her. All thoughts and feelings are hers. **

**The end is either right here, like this chapter, or in a couple so I _really_, need some help. I don't know to end it here or with my plan? I think that the ending here is pretty good so...tell me what you guys want or think?**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter. (I am also not promoting underage drinking.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dominique's P.O.V.<strong>

After a very long, tiring day, I was happy to be in bed and in Scorpius' arms.

We were both lying on our sides, me using his arm as a pillow as he hooked his other arm round my waist and pulled my back into his chest, we had our legs wrapped round each other and cast silencing charms round his closed curtains so the others in his dormitory couldn't hear a word we were saying to one another.

"You did amazing today baby. I am so proud of you." Scorpius whispered right into my ear. I smiled without opening my eyes, snuggling in closer to him, resting my head closer into his bicep and tightened my grip on his forearm with both my hands.

"I love the dress…" I yawned, still not opening my eyes.

"I love the underwear." Scorpius retorted trailing kisses down my neck and onto my collarbone.

"I'm too tired…it's been a long day and _someone_ –" I nudged him with my foot, "kept me awake until the early hours of this morning." I giggled when Scorpius' hands began to tickle my stomach lightly.

I knew sleeping in the pretty underwear set Scorpius bought me was a bad idea.

"Well why don't you get your own back?" Scorpius suggested, trailing his hands up and down my sides as he gently kissed my tattoo on the back of my shoulder. "Why don't _you_ keep _me_ awake until the early hours of tomorrow morning?"

I rolled my eyes and turned round so we were face to face. I tilted my head up to kiss his lips slowly, nipping at them teasingly.

"As much as I want too…" I whispered, breathing directly over his mouth because I knew he loved it when I did that, "I am _not_ having sex with you when other people are in the same room…particularly my _cousin_."

"Oh come on!" Scorpius moaned, looking at me with a cocked eyebrow and a fake, over exaggerated pout. "You know having you in the same room wouldn't put Al off. Merlin, having your mother in the same room wouldn't put Albus off. Didn't you see Lottie's hand slip under the table at that Easter meal? I swear the two of them have no inhibitions." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Scorpius?" I whispered, smiling up at him.

"Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired." He pouted like a child.

"If you go be a good little boy and go to sleep," I bargained, smirking up at him, "_my_ hand might slip under the table in History of Magic tomorrow."

"Good night Dominique."

* * *

><p>I smirked across the hall to Scorpius, who smiled back and shook his head. We'd just had History of Magic and the lesson was entertaining for us two.<p>

Now, I was sat with Bex at the Slytherin table having lunch.

"Did you two just have sex?" She asked bluntly, looking over at Scorpius to see what I was laughing at.

I shook my head, but smiled even more.

"You two are disgusting."

"You and Fred snuck away from the family yesterday and came back looking very pleased with yourselves. You had twigs in your hair." I reminded her as I put pasta on both of our plates. Bex didn't say anything, she just smiled and bit her lip as she sighed and clearly remembered her wild-life antics in the forbidden forest with my cousin.

"How's it going with Freddie anyway?" I asked her, taking a bite of my lunch.

She smiled, a real smile; not the sarcastic smile she usually did; and she looked genuinely happy. "Really, really well…after Rose told everybody, he was so understanding and yelled at me when I called myself a whore –"

"You are _not_ a whore!" I hissed at her.

"And it's…Dom…I love him. We said that to each other yesterday. I'm dreading September." She sighed, looking upset for a minute.

"You and me both." I muttered, looking over at Scorpius sadly.

I hadn't told anybody my plans…I didn't even know what they were yet but Bex seemed to be the right person to discuss them with.

"Why? Scorpius is in our year." Bex pointed out.

"Yeah…but I don't know if I'm coming back for next year." I admitted, looking at her closely for her reaction.

Bex froze as she put her fork in her mouth, then her eyes went wide and she sort of glared at me.

"What the hell do you mean, not coming back? What will you do?" She hissed, looking up and down the table quickly. "You'll have no N.E.W.T.'s! What will you do with your life?"

Rolling my eyes, I pushed my plate away and shrugged; this was the one part of my plan I hadn't exactly thought out.

I originally wanted to sing…but after yesterday, with how tired I was and how scared I was, I couldn't do that every day. I would rather have singing as a hobby or a passion, not a career.

"I don't know! But I don't believe that education is the best for everybody! Chris, Lottie, Ron, Harry, George, Ginny –"

"Chris and George opened their own businesses with gold they already had. Lottie doesn't have a job and is living of bribery money. Ron and Harry got offered jobs and Ginny went into Quidditch! You don't need qualifications for that!" Bex listed; I hate how she's right all the time.

"It's _my_ life –"

"I'm not telling you how to live your life! I'm just saying, you may not like school now but in ten years' time you'll be thankful and grateful for these days!" Bex argued with a calm face.

Instead of giving her a dignified, mature answer; I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Real mature Dom; hey, do you fancy hanging out in my dormitory tonight? Not all night, just for a couple of hours after dinner?" She asked me quietly, looking down the table at where her fellow Slytherin sixth years were sitting. I looked down too and wasn't surprised to see them all giving me a dirty look…except Avery and Goyle; the two of them weren't looking at me and hadn't said a word to – or about me as far as I knew, - since our confrontation on the train.

"Um, why?" I frowned; normally Bex hated being in her common room and especially her dormitory. Since we got back from Easter holidays, she'd hardly been there! She slept in Freddie's bed and her bags were still unpacked under my bed.

"Change of scenery." She shrugged, not meeting my eye. "Come on, I want to go to the bathroom before Herbology." Bex didn't give me much chance to protest, she took my plate and slid it into the middle of the table and practically carried me from the table.

She was like that all day too, she pushed me into the bathroom and wouldn't tell me why she was in a hurry to get out of the Great Hall and then in our afternoon classes she wouldn't do anything but pay extra attention to the teacher.

After our lessons she came with me to the Gryffindor common room, she got her bags and then went down to the Slytherin common room. I just put her erratic behaviour down to Bex being Bex.

Scorpius had Quidditch practice and since I didn't really fancy going to sit in the stands to wait for him, I went to dinner myself, hoping to find somebody to sit with. Hugo and Louis were in the stands waiting for Lily and Lucy, Molly was in the library, Rose is a bitch and the rest of the sixth years weren't going to dinner yet, so I was forced to sit at the table alone. I looked over to the Slytherin table and groaned when Bex wasn't there.

I hate eating alone.

"Hey, are you finished with that newspaper?" I asked a second year boy, who nodded and grinned as he eagerly pushed the paper towards me. Rolling my eyes, but smiling politely back, I took the folded paper and sat on the bench and piled my plate high.

I skipped the first few pages when I saw my face plastered on the pages.

I was halfway through a boring article on broomstick regulations when I heard a familiar voice.

"Well if it isn't my favourite niece." I looked up from my plate and newspaper to see my uncles Ron and Harry sitting down at the table, opposite me.

"What are you two doing here?" I frowned, looking around for more members of my family. The fact that two famous war heroes, the Head Auror and his deputy…and the fact that _Harry Potter_, was in the Great Hall was creating quite a buzz amongst the other students.

Harry chuckled as Ron began to fill two plates high with food – higher than my plate was. "We're having a meeting about a suggested work-experience program with McGonagall, Neville and the other heads after dinner. We came early because we're hungry and our wives are too busy to feed us." Harry stuck his bottom lip out and laughed, making me laugh too.

"Where are our kids? Not that we don't love you and appreciate your company, but I thought I'd be able to catch up with my own kids." Ron muttered around a mouthful of food.

I scowled at his disgusting habits and silently wondered how Aunt Hermione put up with him. "Scorp, James, Al, Freddie, Lily and Lucy are at practice. Rose and Molly are in the library most likely and Hugh and Louis are fan-girling over Lily and Lucy in the stands."

They both laughed at my explanation and shook their head.

"Well, while we have you alone," Harry muttered, wiping his mouth and digging deep inside his cloak. "I was going to hand this to Neville to give to you if I didn't see you." He told me quietly and seriously.

I had a feeling of what he was going to be giving me and that feeling made me lose my appetite. Pushing my plate away, I folded my arms on the table and took a deep breath. When Harry pulled a brown envelope out of his pockets and slid it over the table to me, I frowned at it.

The Ministry's seal was bright purple in the top right corner and my name was elegantly written in the centre.

"We found Maggie and she gave us a full statement. Here is a copy of both of your statements, Davesons' and a copy of his sentencing forms. Strictly speaking I'm not supposed to give you these…but I don't care." Harry told me softly, smiling and nodding at me as he did. "Eleven years for actual rape on Maggie, three for attempted on you, two for possession of illegal Magical Highs and six months for breaching the peace at that party. The Wizengamot threw the chance of parole out the court." He added in a quieter tone.

I felt my eyes widen. Seventeen and a half years in Azkaban for what he did.

Seventeen years.

A wave of relief flew over me; he was _finally_ out of my life. He was finally being punished for what he did!

"Thank you." I whispered, raising a shaky hand to wipe a loose tear from my cheek.

Uncle Ron leant over and put his hand on top of mine and winked at me. "Just doing our job Dommy."

After they left, I went to my dormitory and hid the envelope in the bottom of my trunk; I didn't want to read over what Maggie had to live through and I certainly did not want to read Peter's pathetic lies or excuses. I washed my face, applied some fresh make-up, changed out of my school uniform and into a causal pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt and made my way to the Slytherin common room.

A girly night sounds perfect.

"Are you sure?" I frowned at Bex as we sat on her bed; we were the only ones in her dormitory and I finally understood why we were down here rather than up with the Gryffindors. When Avery and Goyle saw me walk through their common room and up into their dormitory, they never came in once.

Bex wanted privacy and she knew she'd only get it if I was down here with her.

"Yes! Last night Fred asked me to move in with him over the summer! His Dad has given him and James the flat above the shop in Hogsmeade. Selena and James are moving in there, Fred asked me to live there as well!" She nodded her head and told me in one breath.

I wasn't exactly sure if this was good or bad news. "And this is…good? Bad?"

"I told him I would be at school next year so it wouldn't be fair, like with rent and bills and stuff!" She ranted at me, running a hand through her hair. "He just laughed and said his Dad doesn't _want_ rent from his son and nephew and he said he doesn't mind paying my bills until I get a job after I leave school!"

I stifled a laugh as she clearly looked frightened. "Bex, calm down; he's asking you to move in with him, not marry him. You _can_ say no, you know?" I told her, trying to not laugh in her face.

"Do you love him?" I sighed and took her hands in mine, smiling at her when she nodded seriously.

"Can you imagine being with anybody else?"

"No."

"Then what is so scary?" I finally laughed as I let go of her hands and sat back on her bed while she sighed and scooted of the bed and began rummaging around in her trunk for something.

She gulped and suddenly looked fearful, picking something out of her trunk and holding it up.

The laugh fell from my face when she showed me the photograph of her parents, siblings and herself.

"My brothers and sisters." She answered me simply. We looked at each other for a fraction of a second before she started laughing, which made me laugh.

As she laughed, she dropped the picture and picked something up and held it out to me.

We looked down at the clear glass bottle in her hand and then looked up at each other at the same time. We grinned at the same time.

"Let's go the kitchens and pinch some glasses?" Bex grinned, standing up and tucking the bottle of clear muggle alcohol under her arm. I grinned back and stood up to.

"Raymont we don't need glasses when we have the bottle." I winked at her, taking the bottle out of her arm, twisting the cap off and taking a swig, wincing at how strong it was.

-  
>I have no idea how we weren't caught. There is no way we were walking in a straight line, and Merlin, the giggling. We could not stop. Somehow though, we managed to make it through the passage way. Finally sobering up. Which is weird because we were nowhere near drunk? Okay maybe we had a shot or two…or the entire bottle of the drink that Bex got from her sister in France. "Sam…she said it was Sam-something?" Bex shrugged when I asked her what it was called.<p>

We had only agreed on a couple of drinks to celebrate me not getting expelled from school…but then after we came up with the most brilliant idea ever, we had to finish the bottle. Mainly to calm Bex's nerves. We started walking, or stumbling up the path to Chris' shop and away from the Shack. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked for possibly a third time.

"Never been surer of anything in my life. And if you keep asking me I _will_ hit you."

"Touchy touchy," I said swerving to avoid her arm.

This started a whole new round of giggling. Really what is wrong with us? We didn't stop until we reached Chris' shop, we both started giggling a lot harder when lights in the main street flickered on and windows opened up.

"Are you two trying to wake up the entire village? Get in here before someone sees you," Chris teased us opening the door before we could even knock. "Now not that I don't enjoy your lovely company, but what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He pulled the both of us in, I could hear music coming from his flat upstairs and smiled because I knew Lottie was up there.

Bex and I looked at each other, smiling before I grinned at Chris, "We want you to mark us."

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' P.O.V.<strong>

"Alright Lil, jump down. I am _not_ carrying your heavy backside up all those stairs." I laughed, stopping in the entrance hall so Lily could jump down from my back. Since I couldn't knock her from her broom in practice, I had to give her a piggy-back ride from the stadium up to the castle.

"I do not have a heavy backside!" Lily elbowed me as she jumped down and we all began to walk up to the Gryffindor tower. James and Selena are still in the changing rooms – I don't want to think about what they're doing, and Liam didn't even come to practice so it was, Lucy, Albus, me, Lily and Fred walking to the common room with Hugo and Louis. Oddly enough, Lysander wasn't with the two of them waiting for Lily like he normally was.

"Oh, he's being a baby." Lily shrugged when I asked her about it.

"You're arguing?" I guessed quietly so Albus didn't hear; the two of were slightly behind the others, and Albus was now constantly looking for reasons to be angry with either Scamander brother, for Lily and for Dominique.

Lily nodded slowly, looking directly in front of us with an intense look. "I get that he and Lorcan are brothers…but Lorcan is a jerk. I mean, look at the way he treat Bex!" She scowled and shook her head.

I didn't ask how she knew about Bex; Rose probably opened her big mouth again.

"And now according to Lye, he's all cut up over Dom – no offence – but it was a _one_ night thing! Months ago! What's so damn special about her?" She ranted, we slowed right down until we were barely walking. I stayed quiet as Lily ranted – interrupting a Potter woman while she ranted was not something I planned on doing.

"If it was a _relationship_ then fair enough but a one night stand? Come on dude! Man up! And Lysander is just as lame as he is! Lorcan treats him like crap and he still goes running every time Lorcan asks! If James or Teddy or Al or you treat me like the way Lye gets treat, I'd Avada you!" She fumed, running a hand through her hair; I shook my head at her doing this. I think _every_ single person in the Weasley family did that when they were upset. "He doesn't take crap from me or anybody else, in face _I_ take more crap from him! What's so damn special about Lorcan Scamander? He's a jerk and a damn Hufflepuff?!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that – she was absolutely right.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried. Dominique and Bex are missing." I looked up from throwing tiny scraps of parchment in a sleeping Liam's mouth with Albus when I heard Rose's voice come from behind us.<p>

Me and the people in our friend group looked up in surprise. Rose _hated_ Bex and right now she and Dominique weren't very fond of each other…yet here she was being worried about them. It's strange.

"_You_ are worried about Bex?" Emily checked, looking up from her essay with an amused expression. Rose just rolled her eyes and sat on the arm of Liam's chair, waking him up.

"Yes! I've checked the map, they're not in the Slytherin common room, her dorm, the kitchens, they aren't with Louis –"

"Who isn't with me?" We turned to see Louis and Anna Avery walking hand in hand through the portrait hole.

"Dom or Bex." Albus muttered as he dodged the wet paper balls Liam was throwing at him. "It was a _joke_! I didn't think you'd swallow the damn things."

"I saw them leave our common room about two hours ago? They both seemed pretty drunk." Anna told us quietly as she and Louis settled on one of the sofas, beside Amelia. "Amanda and Lauren told me Bex and Dominique was in their dorm talking for a couple of hours before they left. They were laughing and giggling like mad." She laughed and shook her head. "Bex had this bottle in her hand and they practically ran from the common room – both looked pretty excited about something."

I sighed at the same time Fred sighed; drunk girlfriends? Great.

"Where are you going?" Albus asked me when he saw me come down from our dormitory. Most of our group were still up even though it was nearing midnight; Louis was still in our common room. I think that he too was worried about his sister. Nobody had seen Dominique or Bex since Anna said they left the common room…four hours ago.

"To look for Dom. It's nearly one in the morning." I told him, stopping momentarily to get my wand out of my school bag.

"I'll come with you; they've probably passed out or something." Fred yawned, stretching as he stood up from his armchair. I waited for somebody else to offer to come, but since nearly everybody was practically asleep, Fred and I was the search party.

Perfect; this won't be awkward at all.

We walked and searched in silence for about half an hour, checking every corridor, cupboard, closet, classroom and tapestry that we passed; I was comfortable enough working in silence, it's a shame Fred wasn't.

"So…I didn't thank you for what you were willing to do at the party." He cleared his throat awkwardly and wouldn't meet my eye when I turned to look at him.

"Don't have to. Scamander's a dick who needs a slap." I scowled and shrugged a shoulder, looking ahead of us.

"He seems to have a thing for your exes…Bex, Rose, Dominique –"

"Dom and I got together after they…after her and Lorcan hooked up." I cut him off roughly, still looking ahead hoping we'd see our girls soon.

"Even so…Bex, she wanted me to say thank you and to apologise for the way I've been –"

"Is this the part where we kiss and hug and promise to be best friends for ever?" I mocked, smirking but still not looking at him.

"I think my cousin would murder the pair of us." Fred laughed as we reached the entrance hall. We looked around for a little longer before we decided to go back up to the common room and inspect every inch of the map. The girls weren't in the castle; they were probably in the grounds…drunk.

Fred and I both must have reached this thought together because we both started practically jogging up the staircases; by the time we reached the seventh floor, we were running full force towards the Fat Lady – who wasn't best pleased at being awoken twice in twenty minutes.

"Yeah! It's my favourite position!" Fred and I both stopped when we heard Bex's voice; she and Dominique were both stood in front of the fire, obviously a little tipsy; when they saw the two us, they both stood straighter and looked slightly apprehensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Dominique's P.O.V.<strong>

Chris is a genius. The things he can do with a needle deserve medals; I now have three tattoos, the star pattern with a new caption underneath _'There is good and bad in all of us.' _A heart behind my left ear – the same as Bex. We decided to get matching tattoos, while we were drunker than we are now.

"Do you think Scorpius will like it?" I asked Bex, Lottie and Chris as I inspected the new design on my wrist; a very elegant 'S' surrounded by stars and love hearts, all free hand and a range of colours.

"Of course he'll like it." Lottie nodded at me as she tried to ignore Bex looking at her second tattoo. She was stood with her skirt pulled down a little, almost revealing her knickers, and kept running her hand over the 'X' on her hip, just under the elastic on her underwear. If somebody looked at it they'd think it was an X, when it was really two Beater bats crossed over each other.

Lottie and Bex were civil towards each other now, not callous or witty - I think they have a bond over a mutual hatred of Rose.

"Bex? Are you alright?" Chris asked Bex as she looked in the mirror intently. She kept stroking her cross and then her heart, smiling slightly.

When she turned round to face the three of us her smile had turned into a fully-formed grin. "My mother is going to murder me!" She giggled; the thing about Bex is that she rarely laughed and she hardly ever giggled, but when she did it was highly infectious so within minutes, Lottie, Chris and I were all laughing and giggling along with her.

The two of us stayed a little while longer and had some more drinks but when I saw it was nearly two a.m., we decided to head back before anybody realised we weren't in the castle. As we walked through the village this time, we were silent, I knew Bex was thinking about Fred's reaction to the tattoos, just as I was eagerly anticipating Scorpius' reaction.

I made the link between Bexs' tattoo straight away; Fred was a beater, a brilliant beater and Bex mentioned before how she played the beater position when she played Quidditch as a child. She wants to make a statement, a quiet statement with a double meaning. It's sweet.

I don't do double meanings, or subtlety; I do up front, bold, brash and honest. I want people to look at my tattoo and know straight away who and what it's about. My stars on the back of my shoulder represented my friends, at the time I thought they were family, now the caption underneath is a statement of some of my friends and I. Chris, Lottie, Peyton, Maria, Marcus, Anthony, Maggie - the friends who have supported me and the friends who have wrote to me apologising and begging for forgiveness when the story came out. The heart behind my ear represents Bex; my dearest friend who will always in my heart. The 'S' on my wrist represents Scorpius, the love of my life, my soul mate, the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. The stars and hearts around his initial represent my family and new friends; four stars, my parents and siblings. Stars for my cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, my school friends who have all really supported me.

But mainly for Scorpius though.

The two of us left the Shrieking Shack in silence and practically sprinted - as well as two tipsy girls could - towards the castle. We both headed for the Gryffindor tower, and when we heard footsteps while we were on the fifth floor, we ran even faster so by the time we reached the Fat Lady, we could barely breath.

"Gil...Gillyweed!" I managed to get out between pants; the Fat Lady tutted loudly and mentioned about the school rules but the two of us just ignored her and clambered through the portrait hole. Bex caught her foot and somehow managed to do a somersault through the air and land up on her back; which of course sent us on a whole new range of giggles.

"Where the hell have you two been?" We ended up giggling even more when we heard James' hiss. Looking up I saw him sat in our usual place with most of my cousins; Lucy and Lily were missing but the others were all there - except Scorpius and Fred. Louis was there too.

Larnie, Mia, Liam, Porter, Selena, Ashley and Amelia were sat with them too.

"Oh!" I gasped and skipped my way over to Louis' armchair and dropped myself on the arm. "Why isn't my ickle baby brother in bed! It's late!" I pretended to scold him, but ended up giggling and ruffling his hair, which made him groan.

"Seriously? You're drunk?" He slapped my hand away and helped me to my feet; which wasn't necessary. I'm not drunk, I'm excited and giddy...and a little tipsy.

"No! _Bex_ is drunk. I just...encouraged and supported her! Nobody likes to drink on their own do they? But you shouldn't know that!" I pinched his cheek and ignored the laughs from the others

"So?" Albus yawned, standing and stretching before he fell back into his arm chair and swung his legs over the arm. "Where have you two been?" He asked as Bex went to sit on the arm of his chair, pushing his legs from the arm. Bex grinned at me, which made me smile; she has a beautiful smile when it's actually genuinely real and not the usual forced or sarcastic she gave everybody.

"Can we show them?" She was practically bouncing and had stood up before I even said anything, she turned her head and pulled her hair away from her ear; showing the free-style love heart. Rolling my eyes, I went to stand beside her and showed them mine.

"Dad is going to murder you!" Louis hissed straight away.

"I'm seventeen next week." I waved him off; I love my Dad, I'll admit that now, but _nobody_ told me what to do. I may have changed over the past several months, but that will always be the same.

"That's not all we got." Bex grinned and pulled her shirt up and her skirt and knicker line down a couple of inches, "Look!" She giggled and showed everybody the cross.

The girls all looked closely while the boys - except James who wasn't looking in her direction, - were oggling the skin exposed...and her racy-red lace panties.

"Are those Beater bats?" Liam asked, peering closely.

"Yeah!" Bex nodded, grinning shyly, "It's my favourite position."

"You're telling them your favourite position?" We both looked up when we heard Fred's voice; my heart missed a beat when I saw Scorpius stood smirking at me, looking highly relieved. I automatically stood straighter and put both hands behind my back, waiting for his yell for being so late. I saw Bex to the same out of the corner of my eye, but she smirked at Fred and winked.

"Yeah, I just told your family and friends my favourite position." She rolled her eyes and ended up giggling when he walked to stand in front of her and put his hands on her hips - his thumb pressed into the mark where her tattoo was.

"Ouch!" She hissed, pushing his hand away and rubbing the same spot tentatively. Straight away Fred looked concerned and gently touched her arm.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked her urgently, looking her over for any signs of any more pain. Shyly, Bex slowly lifted her shirt and hooked her skirt down an inch or so, revealing her mark for him.

"The answer...is yes." She whispered looking at him; even though she was still clearly drunk, her eyes were glazed over and she was swaying slightly, she still looked at Fred with only one emotion on her face. Love. Her eyes, her smile, her nervous little giggle...it all showed that she loves him.

The look he gave her back was so intense it was a little intimidating...the passion in his eyes when he saw the cross wasn't an 'X' but two Beater bats and when he heard her answer, he grinned straight away.

Without saying a word, the two of them joined hands, kissed lightly and then practically ran up the stairs to his dormitory.

"I am _not_ sleeping in your bed tonight." I heard Selena laugh to James. I didn't really pay much attention to the others though, I just walked over to where Scorpius was stood behind the sofas, watching me intently. He extended his hand the same time I did mine.

"Tattoos? You two go see Jolly?" He asked me quietly, pulling me forwards so my head was resting against his chest. When his arms snaked around me, holding me close, I grinned and pressed my lips to his chest.

"I've got something to show you..." I pulled away, holding onto his hand with my non-tattooed one. Teasingly, I showed him my heart first. "Bex and I got matching ones." I explained. He nodded slowly and then smiled after a second. I then peeled my shirt down to show him the caption beneath my stars on my shoulder, he didn't need an explanation for that one. When he read it, he just simply leant down and gave me a quick kiss.

"One more." I whispered when we both pulled away, letting my breath fan over his mouth.

Screw Albus, tonight we are silencing the area around his bed.

When he cocked an eyebrow curiously, I held my sleeved wrist out and smirked. Slowly, he let my hand loose and rolled my sleeve up. As my tattoo was revealed, he stopped - both of us ignoring our watching audience - took it in and ran a gentle finger over his initial.

He looked at the 'S' for a long time, long enough for me to think he didn't like it. As I opened my mouth to say something, he looked up and smiled at me. The look in his eyes was so strong, so intense, so powerful that it knocked the words out of my mouth.

All he said was, "I love you."

I know he does; I know that one day I will be Mrs. Dominique Malfoy. I know I'll have his children, we'll live in a big house with our children and we'll be happy for ever.

I know because he loves me and I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So, what do you think? Should I end it here?**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N - Alright, I know I have told a LOT of you different things - but this is NOT the last chapter. Sorry for the confusion!**

**speedsONEandONLY - is amaaaaaaaazing. Not only does she help me out with this, she helps me out with a LOT of other stuff. LOVE YOUUUU!**

**Parkerspen - she is amazing also, and such a good writer! CHECK HER OUT!**

**thenameistannasaur - funniest person ever! Check her profile out!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Smirking, I kept my eyes shut so Scorpius didn't know I was awake; he was stroking the 'S' on my wrist for the millionth time. Every time it was visible he smiled, smirked or ran a finger over it. Since I practically moved into his dorm, most nights I would get woken up from him running his finger along his initial, or his <em>"sign that you're mine<em>," as Scorpius himself called it.

"We need to get ready to go home." Scorpius whispered, I was surprised when I felt his breath on my neck; I wasn't aware he was that close to me.

"We don't _need_ to do anything." I whispered back, keeping my eyes closed.

"Considering the train leaves in an hour and we're the only two still in bed, yeah we do." He chuckled, I could tell he was smirking. Since I was laid with my back to his chest and an actual pillow was where his arm usually is, I could tell that he had been out of bed. I could feel the rough feeling of denim against the top of my legs and my bare back.

"We can apparate...that gives us at least another eight hours in bed." I yawned but opened my eyes nonetheless.

"How have you already packed for me?" I wiped my eyes when I saw my trunk, an outfit and my backpack sat on Albus' bare bed.

"Rose and Bex did it...together." Scorpius looked as surprised as I felt.

"And there's no dead body in my trunk?" I laughed, sitting up and stretching. Without getting out of bed I reached over to Albus' bed and grabbed the outfit that Bex had clearly chosen; she knew me so well.

Cut off denim shorts, a pair of ankle length trainers and a t-shirt that showed flat stomach. I quickly dressed without getting out of bed and once I was fully clothed, or as fully clothed as I could be in a pair of shorts that barely covered the top of my thighs and a t-shirt that ended just above my belly button, I stumbled over to the bathroom to quickly wash my face and brush my teeth.

"Is my jewellery bag there?" I called out to Scorpius who brought it through to me, taking my toothbrush when I was finished with it so he could pack it for me.

"You're so whipped!" I called after him, smirking when he gave me a sarcastic laugh.

I really couldn't be bothered to do anything with my hair so I let it hang long and wavy down my back; over the past three months I'd let it grow long again and it was now once more down my back. I preferred it long to short anyway.

I quickly put in my nose piercing, all of my ear piercings and a hoop for my belly button, added a couple of rings and a few leather and chord bracelets and then I was good to go.

"Very muggle hippy." Scorpius nodded at me when I walked out from the bathroom. I just rolled my eyes as I grabbed one of his jackets from his open trunk and tied it round my waist.

"Come on, these trunks aren't going to carry themselves down the stairs." I smirked and winked at him as I pulled both arms through my backpack. Without waiting to here his witty reply, I walked out the dormitory and led him down the stairs, swinging his backpack all the way.

"Look who's finally awake." I rolled my eyes when I heard Bex's sarcastic greeting from the common room; mostly everybody from our house were down stairs, making sure they had everything and saying last minute goodbyes to teachers before we broke up for the Summer - except our usual crowd who were all waiting for us.

"Did anybody nab me any breakfast?" I asked, moving to sit on the arm of Bex's armchair and then falling onto her lap. This time she rolled her eyes as she held out a folded napkin with my favourite breakfast in; a bacon sandwich made with toast instead of bread.

"Aww, you know me so well." I teased her, pinching her cheek and rubbing it a little.

"I know I do but it wasn't me who got you that...or picked this outfit." Bex smirked at me, rubbing her cheek where I pinched it. "Posie did." She nodded over to Rose who was sat on the sofa in between Erin and Ashley.

"Look, before you say anything I am sorry!" Rose surprised me by coming out with what we have been waiting three months for. I looked at Bex to see her looking at Rose with mistrust in her eyes, Scorpius was looking at her with a smirk on his face, Fred was watching her carefully and Albus was looking pleased; I expect Scorpius and Albus had been persuading Rose to do this for months.

"I know what I did and what I said was really mean and Bex, I am so sorry." I looked back at Bex; this was really Bex's moment and choice to forgive Rose, not mine.

"Why are you sorry?" Bex asked her quietly; I smirked slightly, _this_ is why Bex got put in Slytherin.

"Are you sorry for sleeping with my boyfriend behind my back? Are you sorry for kissing Lorcan after I slept with him?"

"So _that_ is when you kissed Lorcan!" I snapped my fingers, putting the dates correct in my head from the discussion Rose and I had when I first came to England.

"For telling my brothers and sisters that I thought I was pregnant? For telling my new boyfriend my most shameful secret? One that _I_ hadn't even told him? One that I hadn't told my best friend!" Bex carried on, making Rose blush a deeper shade of red with every accusation, completely ignoring me.

"For all of it." Rose swallowed her pride, after an arched eyebrow from Scorpius and Albus. "I'm sorry for sleeping with Scorpius, for telling your family for telling Fred and Dominique - I'm sorry for everything. Will you please forgive me? I know we won't ever be best friends...but please? Can we at least be friends?" Rose asked Bex sincerely.

Bex looked from Rose, to me and then to Fred before she nodded at Rose stiffly.

"Because you are Fred and Dominique's cousin I'll forgive you. Because her fat arse is on me, I won't slap you one last time." Bex was serious at first but then she started laughing, which made me laugh which made Rose laugh.

"You know what?" Albus asked, standing up and grabbing his trunk after we sat around the common room just generally chatting for as long as possible.

"What?" I asked him, picking mine and Scorpius' backpacks up.

"Now that you and Rose and Bex and everybody is speaking and we're all coupled up; you and Scor, Rose and Chris, me and Charl, Bex and Fred, I think we'll have the best summer ever." He grinned, I smiled at that; he reminded me of when he was a little boy waiting for when Teddy and Victoire came home from school because _"it isn't like a family with somebody gone"_ as he used to say.

"I think you might be right, cuz." I agreed with him, nudging him with my shoulder.

* * *

><p>"I have a great idea!" Rose grabbed everybody's attention; we were sat on the train on the way back to London, just generally relaxing. It wasn't as many people as it usually was; just Scorpius, me, Rose, Bex, Albus, Liam, Mia, Erin, Porter and Larnie. James, Fred and the other seventh years were all sat together, Fred wanted to sit with Bex but she didn't want to interrupt the hours of memory exchanging they were going to have, with this being their last ever Hogwarts Express train ride.<p>

"I thought I could smell something." Albus teased, earning him a light kick from Rose.

"How about tonight, after we do the parents thing, we all go out?" She suggested, looking at Bex more than anybody else.

"Go out?" Bex echoed, looking at Rose curiously.

"You didn't come out with us last time." I told Bex, smiling at the memory of that night out in January. "We snuck out the school, went to Chris's, got drunk, went dancing, Scorpius and I had a fight with some muggles and then we went back to Chris's. Remember? You sent that security man to the deck?" I laughed at Scorpius who nodded and laughed too.

"I remember other things about that night too." Scorpius said so only I could hear. I knew what he was talking about; the first time we kissed was that night.

Grinning, I curled into his side and let him put his arm around me.

"I'm up for going clubbing!" I put a hand on Scorpius' thigh and innocently began tracing shapes on it.

"Scorpius is game too." I smirked. "And Lottie and Chris will be too." I sent a wink to Albus and Rose. Rose nodded and winked back but Albus just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, Charl wrote me a letter this morning, it says we need to talk as soon as possible. It sounded urgent." He told us; I knew if it wasn't just us, his friends - his closest friends, he wouldn't have said anything.

"I...I think she might be breaking up with me." He admitted quietly, hanging his head.

"Give me the letter." I held my hand out, knowing full well he wouldn't have thrown it away. "I know Lottie better than anybody else; I'll be honest in what she says." I insisted, after a moment on hesitation he pulled a folded letter out of his pocket and gave it to me.

I carefully unfolded it and held it so both me and Scorpius could read it;

_Dear Al,_

_I can't wait til you come home for the Summer. Sneaking out of the castle isn't enough. _

_I miss you. I really miss you, more than you miss me._

_I see your parents all the time; I've started looking for jobs in the ministry but so far no luck. Nobody wants to hire a school drop out with no qualifications, do they?_

_Anyway, there's a point to this letter; I know it's your last day but I want to speak to you before you make any set plans for tonight. I know your family does the 'welcome home' meal, but afterwards can you come to Chris'? Actually no, Red will probably be coming over - I'll come to yours._

_We need to talk, it's really _really _important._

_All my love, _

_Charl._

"She doesn't want to break up with you." I told him straight away and honestly, giving him the letter back.

"She would have probably did it by post if she wanted to; she must have something on her mind, or she's decided something. Knowing Lottie, she'll probably be going traveling tomorrow!" I laughed but stopped when he paled and looked a little apprehensive.

"We're going out tonight Rosie." I tried not to laugh again but looked at my other cousin.

"To cheer him up by the look of it." Bex nodded at Albus who was now re-reading the letter.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius! Bex!" I turned the same time Bex and Scorpius did at the sound of their names being called.<p>

"Imogen?" Bex grinned at the sight of her one and only Slytherin friend and Scorpius' cousin rushing towards us.

Imogen Nott really is a beautiful girl; taking aside the loyalty I have to Bex since she's my best friend, I would easily say Imogen is the prettiest girl in her House, if not the entire school. Tall, curves in the right places, brilliant green eyes, long chestnut brown hair and a smile that shaped her entire face.

"Immy!" Scorpius grinned and accepted the hug that she offered when she reached us.

"Oh, you remember my name? It's been months since you spoke to me!" She punched Scorpius lightly on his arm, making him roll his eyes and laugh.

"And you!" She turned to Bex who smiled. "I see I've been replaced." She nodded and sort of smiled at me.

"Erm, Immy, this is my girlfriend, Dominique. Dom, this is my cousin, Imogen." Scorpius introduced the two of us formally. I smiled and nodded back at Imogen.

"I'm actually here delivering a message." Imogen looked back at Scorpius and turned serious.

"My parents are taking a 'save their marriage' holiday and since Ethan and I don't turn seventeen until July somebody had to pick us up." She told him slowly, looking over my shoulder; I followed her gaze and saw my family stood waiting. Everybody was there, watching Scorpius speak to his cousin patiently.

"Caleb?" Scorpius asked curiously; I knew that he knew who had come to pick Ethan and Imogen up from the station, from the way that Bex had discreetly disappeared, I knew she knew too.

"Your parents." Imogen told him quietly. I probably should have went, but when Scorpius' grip tightened on my hand when she spoke, that told me he needed me. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze back.

"They're here?" Scorpius let out a long breath and tried not to make it obvious that he was glancing back at where I knew Ginny and Harry would be.

"They want to speak to you...to ask you something." Imogen nodded and looked at her cousin carefully. I briefly wondered how this looked to the people who were walking past us, Scorpius stood scowling at the floor as Imogen and me looked up at him carefully.

"They need to hurry, I have somewhere to be." Scorpius told Imogen gruffly, nodding back to the Potters.

"Wait here!" Imogen grinned and practically vanished into thin air.

"What's taking you two so long?" Scorpius and I both turned at the sound of Harry's voice. He and Ginny were stood slightly behind us, looking at Scorpius with small, patient smiles on their faces.

"That's my cousin, Imogen...um, she says my p-parents want a word." Scorpius told them honestly. I saw the two of them exchange a quick, silent exchange but then they both nodded and smiled.

"We'll go on without you." Ginny smiled before she pulled the both of us into a tight hug. "Where are your trunks?" She asked, looking around; I knew she was trying to hide the look in her eyes from Scorpius, her 'adopted' son.

"We sent them home hours ago." I told her quietly. She nodded once more, took a deep breath as she fussed over something on Scorpius' jacket.

"Come on." Harry took Ginny's hand and walked away seconds before we heard an awkward cough. We both turned round again to see Imogen stood with three people; one of them was stood further back from us and glaring at Scorpius with mistrust and hatred in his eyes; Ethan.

Scorpius' father really was like an older version of Scorpius, except Scorpius was a lot taller, a lot bigger built than Draco. Draco himself was stood straight, looking over his sons shoulder at Harry and Ginny who were walking back to my family.

Astoria only had eyes for her oldest son, her youngest appeared to be asleep in her arms, wrapped in green blankets I could just make out baby Finnick's head, a mop of silver-blonde hair was visible too.

"Dominique, this is Astoria and Draco Malfoy, my parents. Mother, Draco, this is Dominique, my girlfriend." Scorpius introduced us rather awkwardly; I smiled and shook their hands but couldn't help but notice how he introduced Draco by his first-name and not 'father.'

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dominique." Astoria smiled at me, I saw her look at Scorpius' jacket wrapped around my waist and then look at our hands, our fingers were over-lapping each other and Scorpius kept stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. As I held my hand out to shake Draco's, I also noticed her eyes widen at the sight of my tattoo on my wrist.

"Well, we won't keep you; we were just wondering if you would like to join us for a dinner next friday? We won't be alone, the Goyles are coming, the Nott's, Avery's and some others. You can come too, Dominique." Draco looked at Scorpius as he spoke; I kept my face empty of any emotion as he listed the families. Lauren, Amanda, Ethan and most likely their friend Adams and their other gangs of cronies.

"Well, the invitation is open; feel free to come." Astoria smiled sadly at her oldest son, I couldn't help but notice that he hadn't answered their invitation and was instead looking at his brother in his mothers arms.

"Where's the dinner being held?" Scorpius asked, noticing the sad smile his mother gave him.

"Your Aunt Daphne's. We're living there until we find a place of our own -"

"I _told_ you to take Malfoy Manor." Scorpius sighed and rolled his eyes at his father. "Seriously, if you don't take it I'll end up selling it." He shrugged a shoulder.

"We have no plans to live in it when we graduate." Scorpius nodded to me, which made both his parents zoom in on me.

"You two...plan on living together?" Astoria asked us quietly, looking at her husband for a second. "Alone?" She raised an eyebrow and gave me a patronizing glance; forcing her lips into a straight line when she over-looked my piercings, tattoo, shorts and her eyes widened when she caught sight of my belly-ring.

"No, we thought we'd have a kid and then abandon it and then live alone; you know _really _give people something to bitch about." I tried to stop myself but it didn't work; I saw Imogen try to fight back a laugh and I felt Scorpius stifling a chuckle but I didn't do anything except meet Astoria's cool gaze.

"We better be going, I'll see you on Friday maybe." Scorpius nodded to both his parents, quickly stroked his brothers head and then apparated away, keeping hold of my hand.

* * *

><p>"You said that?" Albus roared with laughter as Scorpius told him what happened with his parents; Rose, Albus and I were sat on the porch at the Burrow as our family sat in various positions throughout the garden, soaking up the late afternoon sun.<p>

"Mate, it was hilarious! I've never seen my mothers face drop so much!" Scorpius laughed.

"Dominique! Come over here a minute darling!" Mum called me over from where most of the women in the family were sitting, most of them had folders in front of them.

"If I'm not back in ten minutes, come save me!" I laughed at Scorpius who just shook his head.

"What's up?" I smiled at my aunts, Gran, sister and mother when I reached the table. Sitting in the seat between my mother and sister I looked to see what they were looking at. Victoire had a seating plan out in front of her and Mum had a guest list.

"Well...I was wondering, well we all were really and Teddy asked specifically and -"

"What Victoire is trying to say is, -"

"Will you sing at the wedding? As I'm walking down the aisle, as Ted and I walk up the aisle and for the first dance?" Victoire asked me nervously, cutting across Mum who cut across her.

For a minute I was crushed; this is my part in the wedding? Singing? Not walking down the aisle like Rose, Molly or Robyn, (the actual Maid of Honour that Uncle Charlie thought would be me.)

But then when I saw the hopeful expression in my mothers face, and that expression mirrored on Victoire's I was just relieved she wanted me involved in the wedding at all.

"Of course I will!" I beamed back at her.

"An _original_ song?" Victoire asked me, the relief visible on her face.

"Of course!"

"We'll pay you! These singers want thirty five galleons a set -"

"I don't want paying. I'll do it for free." I insisted. It took another fifteen minutes to get it into Victoire's head that I didn't want paying for singing at her wedding.

"You know what?" Mum looked at me and Victoire as the other women in the family began discussing what they were going to be wearing for the wedding. "I think tonight we should have a girl-night. I'll send Bill and Louis out for the night, get some wine and we'll just have a -"

"What's wrong, Dom?" Victoire saw my frown and disappointed face and knew something was wrong straight away.

"I already have plans for tonight. Scorpius, me, Al, Rose and the others are going clubbing." I told them regretfully. If I knew Mum had planned this girl-night in I wouldn't have went; spending the night with my mother and sister actually sounded quite appealing.

"Actually, we can do it another night - clubbing I mean. We can -"

"No, you already made plans. Just don't come home too late and too drunk!" Mum smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "My babies have grown up so fast." She smiled sadly as she watched Victoire go and meet Teddy at the gate. Scorpius sat down in Victoire's empty seat and smiled at me, making me smile back.

"Why the long face, Fleur?" Aunt Ginny asked, I looked back at Mum and saw her looking a little upset at something, just staring at the table in front of her.

"I have one daughter who's getting married in two weeks, another who is spending her last summer at home," She gave me a sly look that I knew to mean she knew that this time next Summer I'd be living with Scorpius, even if we hadn't spoke about it ourselves we just _knew_ that is what would happen. "And a son who isn't a little boy any more." Mum sighed, looking over to Louis who was talking to Fred and James; I hadn't noticed the growth spurt Louis had been through the past six months, he was now taller than both Fred and James, his shoulders quite wide and his arms quite thick - he definitely wasn't a little boy any more.

"I know; Teddy is getting married, James moves out the day before the wedding, Albus is on his way out and Lily...well I'm still holding on to Lily for as long as possible." Aunt Ginny sighed too.

"At least you two have more than one at home!" Angelina shook her head. "Freddie is moving in with his girlfriend and Roxanne is the only one left!"

"They don't stay babies long do they?" Gran chuckled softly, I turned my attention away from them and looked at Scorpius who was looking at me with an intense look on his face.

"When we graduate...will you move in with me?" He asked me quietly so only I heard.

I rolled my eyes but moved so my chair was touching his and I could rest my head on his shoulder. "After you told your Dad that we had no plans for Malfoy Manor, I just sort of assumed I had no choice in the matter." I teased him, poking his stomach with my finger jokingly.

"Seriously, move in with me? Dom, I want this with you," He whispered, tapping his finger on Victoire's wedding plans.

"I want the crazy women in your family to plan _our_ wedding - not yet, in several years." I felt my smile grow bigger and bigger up my face - was that a proposal? Did he just propose to me?

"I want that too."

Did I just accept his proposal?

* * *

><p>"You are <em>not<em> going out dressed like that." I rolled my eyes as Scorpius entered Aunt Ginny's living room. I was sat on the sofa with Bex and Selena as we waited for Fred, Albus, James and Scorpius to finish getting ready upstairs. I looked down at my outfit - high waisted black shorts, a black skin-tight vest top and deep purple wedge-heels and scoffed.

"Don't be such a caveman." I muttered, standing up, smirking when I saw Scorpius' eyes-widen when he saw just how short my shorts are.

"Are the other boys ready?" I asked, looking Scorpius up and down; expensive looking dark jeans, expensive looking trainers and a nice, obviously expensive light blue shirt...he'd do.

"Just waiting for Albus." Scorpius sighed as James and Fred came into the room.

"Did he end up speaking to Lottie?" Bex asked, I rolled my eyes as Fred looked like somebody had hit him over the head with a beaters bat when he saw Bex standing in her dark blue mini-dress and black heels.

"Speaking of Lottie!" Ginny caught everybody's attention as she and Harry came into the living room, looking from me and Scorpius to James and Selena. "Harry and I have decided that tonight...tonight, Dominique, Selena and Lottie can all stay over." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she said this.

"The three of them won't fit into Lily's room." Scorpius pointed out.

"We know...we're trusting you boys to respect that we're still in the house and this is our house." Harry looked at James and Scorpius, and then Albus when he entered the room. "We're trusting you three to not...do anything disrespectful. We don't like the idea of you three doing drop-off's so if the six of you come back here, well we know that the girls all got home safely." Harry wouldn't meet anybody's eye as he said this.

"Are you serious?" Albus grinned, looking from his mother to his father in shock. "The girls can actually stay-over? In the same room?"

"No funny business!" Ginny warned her three sons who all nodded straightaway.

"We've already told your parents Dominique." Ginny told me; I suddenly understood why my father wouldn't look at me and my mother mentioned how much she trusted me before I left my house.

"Wait, seriously?" Scorpius didn't look like he believed or trusted a word that Harry and Ginny were saying. "You're letting the girls stay over -"

"As long as _nothing_ happens. We're trusting you. Albus, did you hear that? We're _trusting_ you." Ginny looked at Albus and emphasised the trust point rather seriously, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you reminding me?" Albus demanded.

"Because we know our children, we know out of our four boys _you're_ the one who would be most likely to do anything." Harry told him honestly.

"I don't know what you're laughing at Dominique, we're trusting you as well." Ginny nodded to me on her way out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Did you ever speak to Lottie?" Scorpius asked Albus as the three of us sat down on one of the sofas; Lottie, Bex and Selena went to the toilets and Fred, James, Chris and Rose were getting the drinks in for us. Ever since we met Chris and Lottie things had been awkward. Lottie wasn't drinking, she looked distracted and a little worried and she would not allow herself to be on her own with me.<p>

"No, I offered for us to go home early but she said she'll just speak to me later and not to worry. She said she'll stay the night at mine though." Albus shrugged, happily accepting the bottle of beer Chris handed him.

I took mine of Rose but then looked behind her to see the other girls coming back from the toilet. Selena and Bex were laughing at something, whereas Lottie was looking extremely serious about whatever was on her mind. When somebody walked into her, she just ignored them and carried on walking.

"Something is up with her." I hissed to Scorpius who followed my gaze and shrugged a shoulder.

"She'll tell you in her own time. Probably tell Albus first though." Scorpius told me as he sipped his beer. He put his arm around my shoulder at the same time I rested my head on his shoulder.

"My feet hurt."

"I'm not surprised, those wedges are massive!" Scorpius teased.

"You might need to rub them." I smirked at him, grinning when he just cocked his eyebrow down at me. "If you loved me you would." I teased him, reaching up to kiss his cheek lightly.

"I do love you," He kissed me back, "but not so much that I'll rub your feet." He kissed me again.

"Well...I might just have to change your mind." I whispered, kissing him before he had a chance to say anything.

Before I knew what he was doing, Scorpius took the bottle of beer from my hands and put it on the table in front of us, put one hand on my leg and the other on the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. Instinctively I leant back against the arm of the chair, putting both my hands on Scorpius' shoulders to pull him back with me.

"Hey! I don't want to see my best mate and my cousin have sex!"

I pulled away when I felt something hit our joint lips and glared at Albus, throwing the beer mat back at him.

"Fine," I smirked and stood up, taking Scorpius' hand and picking both the beers back up. "Come on Cory, there's an alley behind the club. Fire exit this way." I winked at him, making the others either laugh, choke on their drinks or gasp.

"How classy." Albus rolled his eyes and scowled at the two of us.

"Sex doesn't need class." I shrugged and slapped the top of his head as we walked past him.

* * *

><p>"You know, for June, it's awfully cold outside." Scorpius mentioned when we made our way back in from outside.<p>

"Oh I don't know, you kept me pretty warm." I teased Scorpius, I grinned when I saw Albus glare at the two of us from the sofas.

"I don't want to hear it!" He hissed when Scorpius sat down opposite him and pulled me into his lap.

"We didn't really have sex in the alleyway Albus." I rolled my eyes and gratefully accepted the fresh drink Lottie was offering me.

"Then why do you two look so flushed? And his fly wasn't undone when he left!" Albus pointed out, making Scorpius smirk and position the both of us so he could pull his zipper back up.

"Because we apparated to Malfoy Manor to have sex." Scorpius told him honestly. I smirked when everybody laughed at Albus' mortified face; serves him right over-reacting to two consenting adults having a sexual relationship. Slightly hypocritical considering that no matter how many times Aunt Ginny pressed the trust issue with Albus, tonight he and Lottie would most likely have sex in his bedroom.

"Come on Cory. I wanna dance." I laughed as Albus glared at the two of us walking over to the dance floor.

"I don't know why he's so protective." I told Scorpius, we were dancing so close together I knew he would be able to hear me.

"He worries about you. He doesn't want to see you get hurt." Scorpius turned me so we were pressed together, but my back was against his front.

"Will you hurt me?"

"No, but -"

"Then he has nothing to worry about -FUCK!" I got caught off guard and screamed when I felt something ice-cold cover my entire front; a large crowd around us had stopped dancing and were looking from me, who was soaked head to foot in two pitchers of cocktails and ice, to a girl who looked to be a few years older than me.

"Are you insane?" I yelled at her, wiping cocktail out of my eyes. "You decide to walk through the _crowded_ dance floor with two pitchers of cocktails? What was going through your tiny mind!" I was screaming so loud that pretty soon the entire dance floor over-heard, which was impressive since the music was still blaring.

"Dominique -" Scorpius tried to reason with me but I just ignored him.

"Are you just going to stand there? Absolute idiot!" I screamed at her, fishing ice-cubes out of my top. "You know what? Just take me home!" I turned to look at Scorpius before I did something I'd end up regretting and punching the girl.

Scorpius looked surprised but I ignored him and stormed from the dance floor, ignoring the looks that the other clubbers were giving me as I passed them. As soon as I reached the sofas where my group were sat I grabbed my bag that I left on the sofa.

"What happened to you?" Lottie asked me from her spot beside Albus.

"Somebody tripped and covered her in two pitchers worth of cocktails." Scorpius told them quietly, I didn't have to look at him to see that he was trying not to laugh.

"I'm going home." I snapped, suddenly not in the mood for this club while I'm soaking wet in cocktails.

"I'll come with...I have a headache." Lottie stood up straight away.

"Come on, let's get you into some clean clothes." Scorpius smirked but held his hand out for me to take.

"I don't feel like leaving just yet." Rose looked at Chris who shrugged.

"Me neither, mind if we stay for another couple of hours?" Bex asked Fred who smiled and nodded his head.

"Don't let them two kill each other!" I warned Selena and James when they decided to stay at the club too.

I let Scorpius lead me from the club, but I was still in a foul mood. When he led me into the alleyway and side-alonged me to Aunt Ginny's house I just scowled at Lottie and Albus who had apparated in front of us and led the way through the garden and in through the back door.

"I'm proud of you." Scorpius whispered when we reached the kitchen, Lottie went to sit at the kitchen table as Albus got some cups out of the cupboard. I checked the clock on the kitchen wall and was surprised to see it was only just after two in the morning.

"Five months ago and you'd have attacked that girl." He noted.

"I know, but that place was swimming in security and I didn't fancy explaining why I was carrying a wand and a bottle labeled 'Hangover Potion' when they took my bag from me for fighting." I rolled my eyes at Scorpius. I noticed the light coming from underneath Harry's office door and pointed to it.

"Dad? Are you in there?" Albus called out, seeing what I was pointing at. Frowning, Scorpius went over to the door and knocked before he opened it. Harry was sat at his desk, writing away at a piece of paper on his desk.

"Scorpius? You're back early." Harry frowned when he saw the door open.

"It's two a.m." Scorpius laughed, I rolled my eyes when Harry's eyes widened and he checked the time.

"Oh dear, I'm going to be in Ginny's bad books in the morning. Are you alright Lottie? You look a little anxious." Harry frowned when he walked out of his office and spotted his sons girlfriend sat at the kitchen table. I looked at her and saw her looking extremely nervous, pale and she couldn't take her eyes of something on the far wall.

I moved to have a look at what she was looking at.

A picture of Aunt Ginny and baby Albus; I could tell it was Albus because James and Teddy were in the background, smiling and pointing to baby Albus wrapped up in blankets.

I turned back to Lottie and felt the blood rush from my head when I saw her subconsciously put her hand on her stomach for a minute before putting it up on the table.

"I'm fine Mr. Potter...a little tired is all." She lied through her teeth and shrugged a shoulder.

Lottie is not fine.

Lottie is very much _not_ fine.

Lottie is very much pregnant.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N - I am so, so sorry! I've had a LOT on - exams, personal stuff, writing for the fic I co-write with the AMAZING ParkersPen. This could have been a LOT longer but I've been struggling to write for this (so it's a sucky chapter) so, yeah, sorry!**

**I know I told a lot of you who asked this would be finished by the chapter 35 mark or whatever - I have no idea how long this will be. I can't see it lasting another ten chapters. Maybe...maybe another five chapters.**

**I am so sorry I took so long with this.**

**Thank you to the wonderful Bex (yes, she got a character named after her) she's amazing, funny and is always there to tell me what to do! Or yell, or relate everything to totally inappropriate topics, to make me laugh...I think she's in love with me o.O**

**Anyway - I hope you enjoy.**

***I AM NOT PROMOTING TEENAGE PREGNANCY***

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lottie's P.O.V.<strong>

"Honestly, Mr. Potter, I'm fine. I'm just tired...I haven't been sleeping well lately." I muttered, I knew Harry didn't believe me but at the moment I didn't really care. All I cared about was going to sleep in Albus' arms.

"If you're sure. Well, I'm going to bed. Night kids, make yourselves at home girls." Harry smiled at Dom and me before he went upstairs, leaving the four of us in the kitchen.

The silence he left behind seemed almost awkward; I looked to the others to see Albus making cups of tea, Scorpius looking in the fridge for a bottle of water and Dominique was just stood staring at me with wide eyes. Once she met my gaze she cocked an eyebrow and made a show of putting her hand on top of her stomach.

Sighing, I nodded my head once and looked away; _of_ _course_ Dominique knows, she doesn't miss a trick.

"Cory, can we go up now? I'm tired." Dominique asked Scorpius who I knew would say yes straight away. I didn't look at either of them as they said good night to Albus and then went upstairs.

"Do you want to go to bed?" I asked Albus, without looking at him.

"No," I jumped at how close his voice was; I thought he was on the other side of the room, not right beside me in a chair. "I want you to tell me what's wrong with you -"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired." I didn't want to do _this_, not now. All I really want is to go to sleep, to have Albus hold me close and tell me everything will be alright.

"You're lying. Charl, just please tell me what's wrong? I'm worried about you...Dominique is, Christian is, my parents are -"

"Albus really -"

"Stop lying! How can I help you if you won't tell me what's wrong." He took hold of my hand in both of his and stroked it gently, making me look at him.

It was a mistake me looking at him, the look in his eyes was so captivating, so addictive...so desperate.

"Albus...I," I took a deep breath and let it out before I spoke to him, putting my spare hand on top of both of his which were still covering mine.

"You know that I love you? Albus, look at me!" I moved my hand to cup his cheek and forced his head to stay looking at me since he sighed and looked away, hanging his head.

"You're really going to break up with me? In my parents' kitchen?"

"I'm not going to break up with you, I love you. I just...I need you to hear me out before you do or say anything. Please?" I needed him to hear me, to listen while I explained that this is not my fault and that I didn't do it on purpose.

"Albus...I...I'm sorry - I didn't mean it to happen -"

"Did you cheat on me?" He pulled away from me and stood up, doing what I expected him too. I ignored the sound of somebody moving around upstairs, it was probably somebody going to the toilet or moving around in their bedroom.

"No! Albus, would you look at me?" I hissed, standing up and turning him around too.

"Albus, I'm not breaking up with you, I haven't cheated on you -"

"Then WHAT?"

"I'm pregnant!" I didn't mean to spit it out like I did. I intended to tell him gently, to ease it into him, to make sure we were both calm, in a happy mood - not on the bridge of an argument in his parents' kitchen.

"You're what?" Five different voices surprised me. Albus' question was shocked, weak and quiet.

Harry and Ginny's from the staircase were angry, confused and fearful.

James and Selena's from the doorway were joking and slightly incoherent.

I turned round to see the looks on their faces; Harry and Ginny were both deathly pale and looking from one another to Albus and then to me where both of their gazes went down to my stomach...my stomach which wasn't as flat as it was three weeks ago.

James and Selena were looking at me and Albus too, but they both seemed to be fighting very hard not to giggle.

"Charl...Charlotte." Albus got my attention by clearing his throat and using my full name. "You're what?" He repeated; he either didn't know his family were watching and listening or he didn't care because he was looking intently at my stomach.

"I'm pregnant. Eleven weeks...I uh...the first time we...I had so much going through my head! Dominique, my mother, hiding from my father, leaving school, finding somewhere to live! Taking my contraceptive potion was the last thing on my mind! And then we...you know, and I forgot until Chris mentioned about going to pick Rose's up for her and I remembered and freaked so Chris took me to -" I didn't get to finish the speech I spent days practicing, I didn't get a chance to apologize for screwing up his life, I didn't get a chance to tell him that I loved him because he walked straight past me, past his parents and past his brother and his girlfriend. He walked straight through to the garden where we all heard a faint pop.

* * *

><p>"Do you want anything?" Ginny asked me as she handed me a glass of water. For the past eight hours Harry and Teddy had gone searching for Albus while James sobered up before he would help them. About an hour ago, he woke up, showered and he and Selena went to go join the hunt. In those eight hours, I sat and cried to Ginny Potter.<p>

_The_ Ginny Potter, the woman I idolized when I was a child; the woman who was once plastered all over my wall of the bedroom I shared with two sisters and all over the playroom.

_The_ Ginny Potter; the mother of the guy who had knocked me up and then ran away when I told him.

"No...I'm sorry, Mrs. Potter. It really was an accident -" I'd explained everything to Ginny - who I now called 'Mrs. Potter,' during the middle of the night as Scorpius, Dominique and Lily slept, Selena, James and Harry and Teddy searched whole Ginny listened patiently.

"Oh honey, I'm not going to lie and say it will be alright because it won't - but you need to know that whatever you decide; Harry and I will be right behind you one hundred percent." She whispered softly, pulling me close and stroking my hair like my eldest sister did when I was younger and my parents were fighting or whenever I had a bad dream.

"What's funny?" Ginny smiled when she saw me smile.

"My...my um, my sister Rita would hold me like you did when I was a child and my parents were arguing. After my parents divorced and his new wife had children, it was my turn to do the comforting to Connor and Lucie." I sighed at the mention of three of my favourite siblings.

Rita, one of the oldest girls, was always the mother hen to me - only to me, our other siblings didn't get on with either of us so we sort of banded together. She moved out of the house before Connor was born and I don't even think she's met Lucie in person.

"How many siblings do you have?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Twenty one - most of them are half. I have... three full siblings, the rest are half. Hollie, Rebecca and Damian are my mother's oldest children, then me and then her other sons. I don't even know their names." I shrugged and scowled at the mention of Clarissa Parker - or whatever my mother's surname is now.

"So you grew up with eighteen brothers and sisters?" Ginny looked at me with wide-eyes.

"Not really. Devin, Annabelle, Isabelle, Marshall, Tom and Ben had moved out and had their own lives by the time I could walk and talk. Rita is the oldest girl I can really remember. Her twin sister Paula was never very maternal - I think she works as a teacher in some muggle school, married a muggle." I sighed at the thought of one of the siblings I knew virtually nothing about.

"But without the oldest six, that still leaves twelve brothers and sisters." Ginny pointed out.

"I suppose, but it was normal to always have somebody running around the house." I shrugged a shoulder.

"Although I guess when Beauxbaton's was in term a lot of them went there?" She guessed.

"Beauxbaton's allows weekend leave. It's not full-boarding like Hogwarts. That's how Dominique and I would cause so much trouble; we'd forge signatures or beg to come home for the weekend and just leave and not show up again until the next weekend. I think between the ages of...three to ten, when I got my acceptance letter, there was me and like, maybe four older siblings who I really remember? Six siblings came after me though." I told her, struggling to remember which faces would have been at home with my while the older siblings were in school.

"Let's see...when I got my letter, Rita and Paula were in their final year. Hollie was in her fifth, Rebecca was in her fourth and Damian his second. When I got it, Henry was seven and Harley was three. In the last six years, my Dad has been married three times and had another four children. Connor, Lucie, Kayden and Kendall. That's twenty one siblings." I quickly counted all the names on my fingers, smiling lightly at Ginny's shocked face.

"You have eleven brothers?" Ginny gasped. "I had it rough with six!"

"And ten sisters." I nodded slowly. "Some of my siblings have more, Rita and Paula's mother has another family too." I shrugged, I knew what she was trying to do; take my mind from Albus deserting me...me and our child.

Without thinking I put my hand on my stomach and stroked it gently.

I saw Ginny open her mouth to say something, but another voice beat her to it.

"I was right then." We both looked to the doorway to see Dominique stood in one of Scorpius' t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants. "You're preggers." She sighed and walked further into the room.

"Scorpius is taking a shower." She told Ginny who nodded and then looked at me the same time Dominique did.

"Yeah I am. Albus...Albus went out for a little bit." I twisted the truth slightly and still wouldn't look Dominique in the eye.

"How long ago?" Dominique asked, raising an eyebrow and looking from me to her aunt curiously.

"About eight hours ago." I whispered, trying my best to ignore the fresh tears that were falling down my face. "Um, his dad and Teddy went looking for him. Harry said you two were asleep when he went to wake Teddy at about half three. James woke up about an hour ago and went to go look for him with Selena." I filled her in as Ginny just continued to stroke my arm gently.

"Should me and Scorpius go look for him? Rose and I used to be able to find him when he did this when he was younger." Dominique reminded Ginny quietly.

"We've tried Ron's house for Rose but she wasn't there. She was staying at Larnie's house last night." Ginny's expression told us she knew her niece was lying through her teeth but then she smiled.

"Well I just hope _she_ didn't forget to take her potion or whatever form of contraception she takes - _how_ my brother would react if his teenage daughter got pregnant -" Ginny's joke was interrupted by me standing straight up and pacing in front of them, running my fingers through my hair.

"Shit!" I hissed, not really caring if Ginny disapproved of my swearing in front of her - I'm seventeen and carrying her grandchild, I think the chance of impressing the boyfriends mother has long since gone.

"My Dad is going to murder me!" I hadn't even thought of my father's reaction - I'd thought of his fertility problems, or lack of them, and briefly worried if I'd carry twins since I had three sets of twins throughout my many siblings, and my Dad himself was a twin. I'd not once thought of how he'd feel or what he'd do once he found out I was pregnant.

"Your Dad is not going to murder -"

"Yes he is! He's mean, he's ruthless! He disowned Paula because she married a muggle! -"

"He's just a pure-blood bigoted idiot! He's also one of the reasons you left France, Lottie." Dominique reminded me gently, smiling as she stood up and took my hand.

"Albus panics and runs, it's what he does. But he comes back. You're an adult now, your Dad can't touch you. Besides, you're carrying a Weasley!" Dominique pointed out, guiding me back to the sofa and sat me in-between her and Ginny.

"And we look after our own." Ginny smiled softly, tucking a strand of my hair behind me ear. "Even if you are carrying a Potter." She corrected Dominique who just rolled her eyes at her aunt.

* * *

><p>Nobody was saying it, but everybody was worried.<p>

Most of Albus' family was out looking for him; I was sat in the Potter's kitchen, my face red with all the crying I had done over the past twenty hours, with Ginny, Hermione, Molly I, Fleur, Victoire, Audrey, Angelina and Dominique with me. Louis, Roxanne, Lucy and Hugo were upstairs in Lily's room, told to stay out of the way.

Dominique was sat on one side of me, her hand holding mine tight, and Ginny on the other, her thumb gently stroking the back of my hand that was on the table, her eyes not leaving the muggle device that her husband had given her. Dominique told me it was a 'mobile phone.'

"Lottie, when was the last time you ate?" Molly asked me as she tried to distract herself.

"I don't know - I'm not hungry." I shrugged a shoulder; ignoring the disapproving glances that Albus' aunts and grandmother shot me.

"Are you sure that's a Weasley in there?" Angelina laughed. "When I was pregnant with my two you couldn't fill me. I was constantly at Molly's wanting something from her kitchen." She chuckled, nodding to Molly who laughed.

"She's having a Potter, Angie." Ginny muttered, picking the phone up and pressing a button on it repeatedly. "If she's anything like I was once Albus finally shows his spineless arse she'll either want to murder him or she'll want to make another baby."

"Such a lovely thought." Molly wrinkled her nose as she dished out cups of tea. "What a mother wants to picture is her daughter and son in law -" She was cut off by the phone making a funny noise that made the wood on the table feel funny.

"Harry? Oh, James - what? Look...honey, just come home. Tell your father to tell the boys and Rose and Molly to come home, have some food. We'll have another think over and then more of us will go out searching in a couple of hours. Alright, I love you son." Ginny sighed into the phone before she took it away from her ear and cradled it to her chest.

"You're giving up?" We all jumped at the sound of Lily's voice from the staircase.

She was stood with Lucy, the two of them holding glasses in each hand.

"Mother! He's your son! Don't give up on him! Why did you tell Dad and the guys to come home -"

"Because Albus is an adult now!" Ginny surprised everybody by shouting back at her daughter; normally Harry and Ginny were the most leniant with their children.

"We can't pussy-foot around him Lily! He's made a great mistake and if he doesn't feel he can own up to that then..." Ginny was at a loss for words on how Albus was supposed to own up to his mistake.

"Then what?" This time nobody said anything. The only reaction everybody had to Albus' voice was to look at me and his mother.

I slowly looked up from the table to see the father of my baby stood in the doorway that led to the front door; still in the clothes from last night, soaking wet, his face slightly pale - apart from the black eye and the dry blood around his mouth and the collar of his shirt.

"Albus! Look at you!" Ginny turned into mother mode and rushed towards her second born and tried to wrap her arms around him, but he held her off.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking directly at me. "Charl, look -"

"Don't _Charl_ me!" I snarled through clenched teeth and stood up so quick my chair went flying back to the floor. "Don't you _dare_ try -"

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have ran off! I panicked -"

"You panicked? _You_? Why?" I didn't care that not only where most of his female relatives sitting or standing in the kitchen, or that his younger cousins had come down from upstairs after hearing my chair bang - I didn't even care that a lot of cracks could be heard, signalling that the men, and Rose and Molly, had returned from looking for him.

"Why would you panic? You weren't out looking for a family member? You weren't sat trying to get the images of your dead body out of your head. You weren't trying to distract yourself from thinking of the _many_ ways that you could be in trouble." I listed, stepping closer to him with every word.

"You weren't the one who was stranded, alone and pregnant." I ended up right up in his face - so much I could feel the cold coming from how wet he was, I was standing in the puddles that his wet clothes were creating.

"I'm sorry." He repeated; he too was ignoring his family as the searchers came trudging through the back door. It was only because I could see their reflection in the mirror behind Albus' head that I could see a mix of emotions float through the large group; relief, surprise, anger, pleasure. Harry even had tears in his eyes.

"I panicked. I panicked and I bolted. I'm sorry." He whispered, reaching out to take my hand.

When I felt his finger tips touch the palm of my hand, I stepped back and pulled my hand away.

"Don't -"

"Charlotte." I never got mad when Albus used my full name; he was the only person who I enjoyed hearing it come from. "Please...can we at least talk? Without my entire family being here?" He took a quick sweep around the room, his eyes resting on Scorpius for a fraction of a second, before he looked back at me.

"And discuss what? The future?" I suggested, shaking my head slowly at him - trying my hardest to not let him in. "What if you panic again and bail?" I arched an eyebrow and turned my back on him when he just hung his head.

"Dom? Will you please come home with me?" I looked at my best friend desperately, knowing she'd say yes.

"Lottie! Please!" I ignored Albus' yells and just headed for the door, weaving around the numerous Weasley's, Potter's, Malfoy's and Lupin's in the kitchen.

Dominique took my hand, nodded her head at her mother and gave my hand a quick, reassuring squeeze.

"Charlotte - I love you! Please don't do this to me!"

I froze when I heard him say that - never has he said that to me before.

Not once.

I knew Albus would take advantage of my moment of shock and sure enough, he practically apparated so he was right in front of me, took my hand from Dominique's and held both of them in his own. "Lottie, Charlotte - whatever you want me to call you, I love you." He whispered; and then in a voice so only I could hear him.

"And I'll love and support our child."

"You get ten minutes." I cleared my throat and took my hands from his. "Ten minutes. That's it." I warned him.

* * *

><p><strong>Dominique's P.O.V.<strong>

"Dominique! Louis! Can you come down here please?" I groaned when I heard my mother shout the two of us; no doubt she'll be wanting to give us some new wedding type task to complete.

Knowing that I had no choice - she'd only come and drag me out of bed anyway, I threw the covers from me and grabbed Scorpius' jacket from the bottom of my bed. Using it as a dressing gown I pulled it on and wrapped it round me, not really caring that the purple fabric didn't really go with my pale pink and white shorts and white vest top - I'm far too tired to deal with the effort of co-ordinating my outfit.

"This better be good." I yawned as soon as I walked into the kitchen; I dropped into one of the empty seats and tucked my knees up under my chin, resting my head on them. "Coffee me up Daddy." I yawned again, pushing a cup towards Dad who smiled and shook his head as he poured me a cup out. Victoire laughed a little from her spot besides me.

"Right...we're going to be pretty busy for the next week - and you are too Dominique!" Mum sat down and handed both Louis and I a plate of breakfast. I rolled my eyes when she reminded me of the songs I had yet to write.

"So we're doing this now." Dad cleared his throat. "Look...this family hasn't had a shock like the one Albus has given us -"

"You mean a baby?" Louis frowned, his eyes half-closed.

Three days after the big reveal of Lottie being pregnant and it was still all everybody in the family was talking about - Victoire was silently seething. She was fuming that Lottie had stolen her thunder, she actually said to me, "I mean, I _am_ getting married! And I'm the eldest! I should have been the first to give Gran and Granddad a Great-Grandchild, not Albus!"

"They mean a teenage pregnancy." I guessed correctly and immediately regretted my decision to not spend the night at Rose's like she wanted me too.

My parents are going to give Louis and I a safe-sex talk.

"Exactly...teenage pregnancy, although it ends up with a great gift - it isn't...it isn't, responsible." Mum nodded, looking at Dad for moral support.

"Look, kids...we know you're not children any more. You're seventeen and fifteen. We're not stupid - " Dad took over from Mum and seemed to swallow the humiliation I knew he was struggling with.

"I cannot be having this conversation _again_." I groaned out loud and closed my eyes.

"What conversation - oh, eew! Dad no!" Louis pleaded, I opened my eyes and saw him look anywhere but in Mum's direction. "If you're gonna do this...can we at least do it without my _Mum_ and _sisters_ in the room?" He muttered, his ears and the back of his neck turning maroon red.

"Look, this is uncomfortable for everybody here - just here us out." Mum took control again and took several deep breathes to steady herself. "Sex is a very big thing - and we aren't really sure just _how_...experienced the two of you are -"

"If I tell you I'm a virgin, will you please let me go?" Louis interrupted.

"And if I tell you -"

"If you try to tell us you're a virgin, we'll laugh at you." Victoire muttered, making our parents and brother laugh too.

"Actually," I laughed a little too. "I was going to say, if I tell you I'm on the Contraceptive Potion and haven't missed a dosage since I started, can I please leave?" I looked at Mum - I didn't want to look or acknowledge my father in this conversation.

Once was bad enough.

"No! This is important!" Dad shook his head, I could see out of the corner of his eye that he was determined not to look in my direction at all.

"Look, we realise that the two of you would be at different levels of...intimacy and we just want to tell you _both_ how to practice safe sex - I do _not_ want to be in my sisters shoes." Dad forced himself to look right at me as he said that part.

"Hey! I'm not the one getting married in four days!" I nodded at Victoire, who blushed deeply but didn't say a word.

Dad quickly lost his temper a little bit, which made Louis and I suffer in silence; I don't know about him, but I sat and came up with the first verse of a song for Victoire's wedding while Mum and Dad, with the odd comment from our sister, explained to us the many different ways to practice safe sex.

I acted like I was interested and paying attention - but we all knew that neither of us were paying attention.

No teenager likes listening to their parents talk about sex.

* * *

><p>"Can we come in?" I looked up from my songbook, and pushed Scorpius' mouth away from my neck, to see Victoire and Teddy stood at the top of the staircase in my room, both of them holding two glasses of wine in their hands.<p>

"Sure, take a seat." I nodded and moved so Scorpius and I weren't sprawled across my bed on our stomachs.

"We weren't interrupting anything, where we?" Teddy teased as he and Victoire sat on my sofa from it's new position against the far wall. Victoire set one glass down and pulled her wand out of her sleeve and waved it over the two in Teddy's hands so they levitated over to Scorpius and I.

"Would it bother you if you did?" Scorpius shot back, making Teddy smirk.

"Seriously, wasn't that talk this morning enough for you?" Victoire rolled her eyes and waved her wand so something came flying into my room.

"Disturbed for life. I think Louis is in that library he calls a room trying to self-diagnose some mental disturbance illness type thing." I muttered, erasing the rubbish lyrics I had just scribbled down.

"That's why we came up here." Victoire nodded when she saw what I was doing.

"To talk about Louis and his many problems?"

"No, about the songs for the wedding. We have one we want you too sing." Victoire beamed and pulled a piece of paper out of the folder she had conjured.

"Here." She charmed that so it glided over to me; I snatched it out of the air and skimmed through it.

"Are you shitting me?"

"What?" Victoire scowled at me as Scorpius read over my shoulder and tried not to laugh.

"I can't sing this! People will throw wedding cake at my head!"

"We love that song!" Teddy laughed.

"You are singing that song at my wedding!" Victoire glowered at me.

* * *

><p>"How did your parents take it?" I didn't look up from the three sheets of parchment I had in my hand as I heard Scorpius ask Bex about the fallout from her moving out of her parents' house.<p>

"Well...my mother gave me my trust fund early. My brothers apparated somewhere, the twins called me a whore, Robyn and Kim just told me to be careful..." She muttered, trailing off. I looked up briefly to see her sat looking at her hands which were fiddling with a piece of loose thread in her lap.

"And your Dad?" I asked, looking back down at the three different songs, making last minute changes.

"He...he didn't say anything." She practically whispered. "My room is directly opposite his office. He saw me pack. He didn't even offer me any help or even say goodbye."

"Alright! If you have all finished talking!" Victoire's shrill yell took the attention away from Bex. "Bex, smile; Dom, Scorpius keep your hands off each other - James, put it _down_ - Dominique! What are you scribbling?!"

"Your damn song!" I hissed back at Victoire; aware that it wasn't just me who was seriously getting annoyed with her attitude - or lack of attitude - with people. "It's only a bloody rehearsal! The wedding isn't until the day after tomorrow! Stop complaining!"

"And because you two won't be here tomorrow, we need to practice right - oh that's just great." She stopped ranting because Lottie ran past her with her hand covering her mouth.

"Darling, calm down -" Mum tried to soothe my sister, but of course when Victoire is in one of her overly dramatic moods nobody can calm her down.

"Are you kidding me? Calm down?" Victoire turned her rage on to mother; rolling my eyes I turned to Scorpius, Bex and the other guys.

"Teddy, calm your wife down." James muttered, frowning at the sight of Albus following Lottie to the house.

"She isn't my wife yet and you try calming her down!" Teddy tried his hardest not to make it obvious he wasn't looking at Victoire.

"James, the Delacour/Weasley women require a certain technique on dealing with them." Dad laughed as he came to sit with his youngest children, nephews and Bex.

"You're telling me." Scorpius sighed and shook his head.

"Surprisingly, it works." Louis agreed.

"Care to tell me what this special technique is?!" I glared at Scorpius who just smirked at me.

"Daddy! Teddy! Do you two just not want this wedding to work?!" Victoire screeched over to our group.

"Bill! Walk your daughter down the aisle!" Mum snapped, looking equally as stressed out as her first born.

"Yes, dear." Teddy stood up straight away.

"Yes, dear." Dad nodded and made his way over to Victoire immediately.

"There is no special technique, dear." Scorpius teased me.

"Scorpius, Albus, Fred, James! Where are my groomsmen?!" Victoire practically screamed.

* * *

><p>"I hate my Dad." Lily shuddered as she sat down on the bed; the wedding rehearsal was nearly over, the other girls and I weren't needed so we had escaped from being tortured, glared at or stabbed by Victoire. Rose, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Lottie, Bex and myself were all lounging about in the attic over the two double beds when Lily came in, looking like she might throw up.<p>

"I walked into the kitchen wanting a snack and I hear Dad and Mum discussing the families health care insurance crap - they're adding you Lottie." Lily explained after she received a mix of questioning and amused glances from all of us.

"So Dad pulls the statement that he got sent out and he goes through the various potions and medications we get; Mum's potion for her ribs, Dad's back potion and the new hormones and vitamin potions Lottie it going to need -"

"Does this story have a point?" Roxanne snapped, looking up from her magazine; the attitude didn't surprise any of us but it was shocking. According to Fred, Roxanne had just entered the 'I-hate-everybody' phase of puberty.

"And then he says, who the hell has a mix of contraceptive potions? He glares at me, ordered me to break up with Lys and practically tried to conjure up a chastity belt." Lily carried on, ignoring our youngest cousin as we normally did when she snapped at us.

"Really? You're on a contraceptive potion? I'd have thought the spell would have worked better with you -"

"It's for my damn cramps! It helps with the damn spots too! You know, with all the wonders magic can do and how many freakin' geniuses this family claims to have _somebody_ will have been able to get rid of that damn week!" Lily growled, throwing herself down on the bed beside me.

"Wow, is it that damn week now?" Molly teased, making us all laugh lightly.

"I just had to explain to my Dad that I'm a virgin and that he can trust my boyfriend to not rush me because he's convinced I'm not ready - Merlin guys are annoying!" She sighed.

"What did he day when you told him Lysander is a drip?" I asked her, dodging the kick she sent my way.

Lily moved so she was lying on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. "Well, once Mum and I explained, which was mortifying, he actually stopped to listen that even if Lysander would let me, I know I'll be safe. He said he doesn't want to see his daughter screw his life up like -"

Before she said what we all knew she was going to say, Lottie finished it.

"Like Albus and I did?"

"What else did Uncle Harry say?" Lucy stopped the slightly awkward moment.

"That he's relieved he doesn't have to 'Avada that damn Scamander boy.'"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - so yeah, a rubbish chapter that is practically a filler and mainly all dialogue. **

**Sorry, but, what do you think?**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N - SORRY!  
>BUT this is a long chapter for you guys :) Full of love and happiness and - scenes that make me want to vom.<strong>

**There's also a...near 'M' rated scene for you guys too. Not exactly a 'M' scene, but quite close.**

**I'm sorry this took so long, I really am; but I've had one **_**really**_** long chapter for **_**Every Rose Has It's Thorn**_**, two chapters for **_**Getting What You Deserve**_** and my actual college work - as well as this.**

**Alright, so this chapter, it's the wedding, the Malfoy dinner and also the introduction of a character who will become one of the MOST important characters in Dominique's life for the rest of her life. **

**That is **_**not**_** me saying this story will have like 70+ chapters, haha. We're still very close to the end.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Song disclaimer - I do not own the songs; **_**Little Things, Stay or Power of Love**_**.**

**Also, speedsONEandONLY contributed to this chapter, so I can't take all the credit :)**

* * *

><p>As Lottie did my hair, Bex did my nails and Victoire my make-up I sat and carefully thought over how tonight could go.<p>

Scorpius' parents could love me, welcome me with open arms.

I could beat Lauren Goyle and Amanda Avery in to two messy, bloody pulps and somehow escape the wrath of several spawns of Death Eaters.

It could go either way really.

"Stop worrying!" Lottie tutted and flicked my ear as she carefully and expertly styled my hair so it hung in loose curls. "You said you've met his parents; they either like you or they don't. Since when have you cared whether a boyfriend's parent liked you?" She muttered, stepping back to admire her work the same time Victoire did.

I stood up, ignoring the smiles and teasing winks from my female cousins, mother, Aunt Gabrielle, both Grandmothers and several of Victoire's friends.

"Scorpius is different though." I pointed out, moving to the mirror to inspect their work. Victoire's makeup was light and natural, highlighting my natural features, making my eyes shine and my lips a light pink colour.

Bex's work on my nails was also brilliant. She had applied acrylic nails over the top of my natural ones and since I was wearing a really pale pink dress tomorrow, the tips of my nails were the same colour the dress hanging in mine and Rose's room (which we were sharing with Lottie and Bex) is.

"And where those light blue jeans...and -" Lily pointed to the large selection of clothes I had conjured over from my room.

"No!" Bex shook her head. "You can't wear jeans to a dinner like this. They'll all be wearing formal clothes." She told me, getting up from her spot and walking over to the pile of clothes that was nearing the size of the two-seater both my grandmothers were sitting in.

"I must say; eet is such a pleasure seeing Dominique ziz nervous about meeting 'er boyfriends parents!" Grandmother Appoline giggled, making Aunt Gabrielle nod and laugh too.

"Every other time she would seemply wear whatever and be done wiz eet! She never cared for zee impression she left!" Aunt Gabrielle added.

Rolling my eyes I corrected them. "Not true! I was hoping to impress Sean's parents!"

"I thought eet was Roy's parents you wanted to impress?" Grandmother Appoline questioned me.

"No, she 'ated Roy!" Gabrielle shook her head. "You're theenking of _Ryan_!"

"You're both wrong, it was Ray's parents I wanted to like. I hated Ryan and went out with him to see what size his dinky was and went out with Roy to shut him up." I corrected the pair of them. At that a lot of the younger girls in the room started laughing.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Aunt Angelina gasped; I looked up from sorting through my clothes to see all my aunts, my mother, my sister and some of her friends looking at me with shocked expressions.

"I think I'd like to know that too." I looked to the doorway to see Scorpius stood there, leaning against the doorframe with his trademark smirk etched on to his face. Carefully, I looked him up and down.

"The meal is black tie." He explained when I cocked an eyebrow at his muggle tux. "The muggle clothes are to see if I can piss any of the pure-blood elite off." He smirked again, running a hand over the expensive looking material.

"If you show up in cut-off denims and a vest top I will literally give you a bank account of money." He laughed when I held up a pair of shorts and a vest top.

I just turned back to the pile and started looking for dresses. "What colour will your mother be wearing?" I asked him.

"Green or silver." Scorpius replied. "Which reminds me," I looked up to see him retrieve his wand, walk over to the mirror and tap his handkerchief in his pocket. The once black material changed into Gryffindor red.

"So I need to wear a dress that isn't green or silver." I muttered and looked over the dresses I had brought with me.

"What are the guys up to, Scorpius?" Hermione asked as I threw clothes away from the pile.

"Trying to get Teddy as drunk as possible. Razzing him about his sex life, how marriage will end him, the usual stag-do stuff." I heard Scorpius chuckle; from a previous thought I looked up at Victoire to see her exchange a quick look with Robyn.

"Don't worry, Ron has a hangover solution ready for in the morning." Scorpius assured Victoire who simply nodded and then downed her drink.

"Ah screw it, I'm just going to wear my favourite dress." I eventually gave up and picked up my favourite black dress. It had a piece of ribbon that tied the dress up behind my neck; it hugged me tight around the top half of my chest and then flowed all the way down to feet. No matter what shoes I wore with it, the dress covered them. Normally I would wear a shawl over it; to hide my tattoo's, but Astoria and Draco had already seen one of them, I might as well show them the rest. I teamed the dress up with a pair of black flats, a silver charm bracelet and silver hair slides to pin my hair out of my face.

"I was serious." I jumped when I heard Scorpius' voice. I looked up from folding my spare clothes back into a pile to see him stood beside me, folding up a pair of jeans. "How many guys have you been with?"

"Do you really want to have this conversation right now?" I scoffed and collected my chosen dress, shoes and accessories. The others had all returned to their previous conversations so I knew they wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Come on then, we can have it while I get dressed." I sighed and dropped the clothes into his arms.

Nobody said anything as I led him upstairs, and I waited until I was in the bedroom we shared at Christmas.

For the first couple of minutes, he sat on the bed we shared in silence and just watched as I stripped down so I was stood in front of him completely naked.

"Hand me that black strapless bra." I pointed to the one I was going to wear - I realised just how serious Scorpius was treating the subject of my exes, because he actually passed me my bra and didn't even look that bothered that I was naked in front of him.

"I have had...I don't even know why this matters." I sighed and shook my head as turned round so he could fasten my bra for me; it's easier when somebody else does it. "I've had seven boyfriends. Ray, Sean, Roy, Dylan, Mikey, Claude and Julias. I've slept with - including you and Lorcan, I've slept with eleven people. All of my boyfriends except Julias. I slept with a guy called, ironically, Guy. I lost my virginity to my friend Pauly - a benefit sort of thing." I admitted without even looking at him.

By the time I finished speaking, I had pulled my knickers and my dress on. I moved to stand in front of Scorpius so he could fasten the ribbon behind my neck.

"I've had five serious girlfriends, and a few casuals. You, Rose, Bex, Lauren and Larnie. I dated Mia and Ashley and Millie from Ravenclaw. I've slept with, you, Rose, Bex, Millie. Molly from Hufflepuff, her older Gryffindor sister Polly who graduated last year. Lily's friend Marie - I took her virginity in November." I turned round so I was facing Scorpius; I knew he was a player and had a reputation - but I never thought he'd be as honest with me.

"Marie? Marie the fourth year?" I whispered, completely shocked.

"Yeah - we'd snogged a few times over the summer and we were in my dorm and one thing led to another. Lily didn't speak to me for nearly a month. Anyway; from Gryffindor, past and present students, let's see...Rose, you, Marie...oh the fifth year Chloe Rennie! I slept with Ashley in my fifth year. Polly Mardue, er, and Lucille MacDonald. She graduated with Polly."

Seven people up to now. Seven people from one house alone. Two of them two years older than him!

"From Ravenclaw, Millie, erm...I had a one night stand with a girl at the beginning of the school year from Ravenclaw. Bridget Lighthouse. From Hufflepuff, Molly Mardue, oh that's it. And from Slytherin, just Bex - but I've kissed Lauren, Paige Demyer and Abby. Oh yeah, I felt up Lauren and Abby whenever we made out." He admitted honestly.

"You've slept with eleven girls? That's - "

"No, I've slept with eleven witches. I, erm, you know the cafe in the village down the road from here? The twin waitresses who work there?"

"You slept with sisters?" I felt my eyes widen - the closest link between _any_ of my past conquests had been Pauly and Dylan and they'd been cousins. Siblings are a no-go area, but twins?

"Yeah...um, at the same time." He admitted, looking down at the floor.

I couldn't help but blush - even by my standards this was too much!

"You're only bloody seventeen!" I hissed, throwing the pair of socks I had just taken off at him. He looked up and seeing that I wasn't angry, he stood and smirked down at me.

"Is that everything?" I sighed and shook my head at him, holding onto his arms to steady myself as I stepped into my shoes; I changed my mind and wore heeled black shoes instead of the chosen flats.

"Well...erm...I also slept with the girl who works in the pet shop in Harry and Ginny's village." He nodded slowly.

"Why is that so shameful?" I asked him, frowning at his thoughtful expression.

"Because I was already seeing Bex and Rose at that time." He told me quietly.

So...he was sleeping with Rose behind Bex's back and pet shop girl behind Rose's back?

Merlin, Scorpius is a player!

"Dom?" He whispered, pushing a loose strand of hair out of my face once I was steady in my shoes.

"Boy did you get around." I teased him, reaching up a little to plant a little peck on his lips.

Smirking, he took a hand and led the way out of the bedroom.

"You don't mind that I'm -"

"A man whore?"

"Experienced?" He corrected me, giving my hand a slight squeeze.

"No, you're hardly more experienced than I am. I've long since accepted you're a jealous ape." I teased him, he couldn't reply because we had reached the living room by now and all the women had stopped their conversation to look the two of us over.

"I can't believe you're going to a formal dinner with all the Slytherin's in our year." Rose muttered, looking slightly betrayed.

"Hey! Not all Slytherin's are bad!" Bex defended herself, making Aunt Audrey agree. As the only two female Slytherin's in our entire family - as the _only_ Slytherin's in our family the two seemed natural to join forces together.

"Lauren is a bitch, Amanda is a psychotic bitch, Ethan is a gross jerk, and Adam doesn't care for anything at all. He has no feelings," Lily listed.

"Abby is the biggest whore in the sch - in Slytherin." Lucy corrected herself, looking at the glass in her hand so she didn't look at anyone in particular. I bit my lip so I didn't let the laugh that I was biting back out when Rose just narrowed her eyes and glared at our younger cousin.

"And Imogen!" Molly II shook her head in disgust. "She's the fakest! She can be a bitch to anybody but once she's by herself -"

"Did you guys know that Imogen is the only relative Scorpius gets on with?" Rose sighed and laughed when Molly looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up whole.

"I...I mean - shouldn't you two be going?" Molly stammered and pointed to the clock. I laughed as Scorpius just chuckled and smirked; I could tell he didn't like the comment about his cousin but he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it.

"You look lovely dear, and don't be too late!" Mum smiled and came up to give me a quick cuddle.

"Scorpius, don't lose your temper. If it gets too much, just leave." Ginny smiled warmly at her 'son,' before giving him a small wink.

Without saying anything, Scorpius walked over to my aunt, pulled her up from her spot on the sofa and enveloped her in a hug. Almost every woman in the room smiled at that.

The idea that Draco Malfoy's son would love Harry Potter and his wife as parents is laughable in theory; the actual fact that Harry and Ginny Potter regard Scorpius Malfoy as their adopted child is heart-touching.

James and Albus didn't hug Ginny any more, they were too old; Ginny and Lily barely got on enough lately for them two to hug, so feeling her 'child' hug her, brought tears to Ginny's eyes.

"Alright, come on let's go before I get jealous!" I teased them with a laugh. As Scorpius pulled away from Ginny, I think it was only my Aunt and I who noticed the change in Scorpius' eyes. They weren't as...warm as they previously were.

Without saying anything, but sending all the women in the room a smile, he took my hand and led me into the kitchen and through to the garden.

"You look beautiful." He whispered when he turned so we were facing each other. "Thank you for coming tonight, I know you'd rather be with your family -"

"I'd rather be with you. Besides, I want to get to know your parents. I promise I'll try to keep my mouth shut." I teased him, leaning up on my toes to meet his lips; even in heels he was too tall.

I snaked my arms around his neck at the same time he curled his palms around my hips, pulling me even closer to him.

"What time are we due back?" I whispered against his lips.

"Nine." He breathed back.

"The dinner over ran...we won't be back here until ten." I giggled, pulling away and using my thumb to wipe my smudged lip-gloss from around his lips. With a smirk, he did the same to me.

* * *

><p>For the tenth time in twenty minutes, I felt Scorpius tense from right beside me. He was sat in between me and his Aunt Daphne, who kept mentioning how good it was to have him back in the family again.<p>

"Aunt Daphne, this is just a dinner...nothing special." He reminded his aunt for the umpteenth time.

The purebloods around the room all either smiled or grimaced at that; there wasn't another word to describe them than that. I was the only person in the entire house to not have pure-blood status. Even baby Finnick was regarded as a more important guest than I was.

"So, Miss. Weasley," Scorpius Uncle Theo cleared his throat and got all the attention on him. Scorpius parents were sat on a sofa directly opposite us, baby Finnick in Astoria's arms; Imogen, Ethan and their elder brother Caleb were sat on another sofa beside theirs, and Theodore Nott was sat in an armchair at the head of the little cluster of sofas.

"What are your plans for the summer? A job, perhaps?" He asked me awkwardly; out of all Scorpius' relatives in the room, I would guess that Theodore Nott cared the least about me - but from the awkward introduction that Daphne gave when we arrived, he hardly cared about his wife and children.

"I haven't really thought about it. I'll probably help my sister set up her new home - she gets married tomorrow -"

"We know, we received an invitation to the wedding." Astoria informed both Scorpius and I.

"We are Teddy Lupin's only living blood relatives, Scorpius. Your mother, brother, myself and yourself. Our grandmothers were sisters." Draco reminded Scorpius when he scowled.

"Are you going?" He asked gruffly.

"We sent word saying we'd decide on the day. We'll send them a card and a gift either way." Astoria smiled as sweetly as she could.

I think Astoria really wanted to like me, but she couldn't choose between her son and her husband again; the love in Astoria's eyes when she looked at her first born was evident and strong. Draco however, he had more love and pride in his eyes when he looked at his second born son than his first.

"Dominique sings." Scorpius cleared his throat after a brief silence. "She's singing at the wedding tomorrow." He took my hand and gave it a slight squeeze; I noticed that he turned my hand so my tattoo of his initial was on full viewing. I also noticed that Astoria, Draco, Daphne, Theo and Caleb all narrowed their eyes when they saw it.

Imogen and Ethan had gotten over the shock of my tattoo in school months ago.

"We read something about you singing in the papers." Draco nodded slowly.

"Yeah, um, I've been in and out of the papers a lot over the past several months." I admitted, knowing the subject of _why_ I was in the papers so often would come up.

Somehow, Peter had gotten his side of events out of Azkaban and into a paper; several of his friends had supported this and told tales, for a very high price no doubt, that I was always a thug and a whore.

"We noticed. Hogwarts is your second school, isn't it?" Astoria commented, looking down at her sleeping baby momentarily.

"Yes. I got kicked out of Beauxbatons." I decided to me as honest as possible, giving Scorpius a reassuring squeeze when I felt him tense and saw his jaw tighten at the hint of Peter coming up in conversation. "I was already on my last ever chance when I...when I put a boy in the hospital wing. He then had to be transferred to the general hospital in France." I let out a deep breath as I spoke and willed myself not to either get angry or cry.

"Your last ever chance?" Theo echoed, raising a thin, aristocratic eyebrow at me as he sipped his fire-whiskey.

"Yeah...I wasn't the ideal student, or daughter. I um...I've made mistakes - severe mistakes." I cleared my throat nervously.

"Such as?" He continued, looking slightly amused. I felt Scorpius tense one more beside me. So this is what it felt like to be under the pure-blood scrutiny that Bex joked about a couple of days ago.

"I lied, I fought, I bullied, I drank, I truanted, I resisted authority, I moved countries, I partied for weeks on end, I stole, I vandalized, and I enjoyed making my grandparents lives hell." I listed carefully. I've long since accepted my mistakes; I can't change my past, I need to embrace it and learn from it and if that means being honest with other people, then so be it. However, they don't really need to know the full extent of my...bad days. The drugs, the extreme violence and the mind-games I used to take part in and enjoy, they don't need to know about that.

"Drank, fought, bullied, stealing?" Draco listed, leaning forwards to rest his elbows on his knees and rubbing his hands together slowly. He looked at his oldest son for a second before he looked back at me.

"Yup. I stole money from other students, teachers, and my family to get alcohol on weekend leave. Sometimes they would forbid me to leave campus on weekend leave but I'd sneak out anyway. Makes your teenage years look like fun and games, huh?" I joked before I could stop myself. I felt like slapping myself in the face when I said that.

From the looks on Scorpius' cousins' faces, laughing about Draco's Death Eater days is a no-go area.

Astoria looked at her husband, Daphne looked at her sister, Theo had to put a glass to his mouth to stop himself from laughing and from a quick glance at Scorpius, and I could see that he wasn't bothering to hide his laughter.

"She's got you there, Draco!" Theo laughed, breaking the awkward silence and making Draco smirk and laugh too.

Before anything else could be said, a house-elf apparated into the room and nervously informed Daphne and Astoria their guests have arrived.

Two hours after that, Scorpius and I managed to find a little bit of privacy as Astoria and Daphne welcomed their various guests; most of whom had children who would love to beat me senseless. The Goyle's arrived first, followed by the Avery's - at least Amelia and Anna seemed happy to see me. I was also surprised when the Demyer's arrived; Mrs. Demyer recognised me from one time a couple of years ago when my old friends and I stole Peyton's muggle Grandfathers car and crashed it into a wall.

I wondered how the pure-blood fanatics in the room would deal if they learned that Mrs. Demyer has muggle relatives?

I wonder how Lauren and Amanda would react if they learned that their precious Paige has half-blood cousins.

"Where are we?" I asked as Scorpius locked the door to the bedroom we were in.

"Um...I think this is my parent's room." He nodded to the crib beside the bed.

I nodded slowly and began a slow walk around the huge bedroom; curiosity took me over to the dresser that was laden with jewelry and photo frames.

"Your mother has a lot of photographs of you." I noted, looking at the dozens of photos of Scorpius; even from when they clearly weren't speaking.

"She always did like a camera in her hands." He murmured, making me jump because he was a lot closer than I thought. I relaxed into him when his arms wrapped around me and he started kissing my neck slowly.

"How did she get those?" I frowned, picking one up of Scorpius that was taken some time last Christmas.

"Get what?" Scorpius' voice was muffled against my neck, so I elbowed him until he left me alone.

"If you stopped trying to make out with me and looked you'd know." I teased him, leaning back into him and holding the photo up for him to have a closer look.

He took it from my hand and scowled at it; he then moved away from me to look at the other photographs.

"This was taken my birthday after we stopped talking. And this one was only a few months ago - you're in it!" He lifted a frame up and showed me it - the memorial service.

"How the hell have they been getting photos of me?" He fumed, dropping the two frames in his hands on the wooden dresser; smashing the glass in them.

"Have they been stalking me?!" Scorpius yelled, turning to a set of drawers that had more photographs on.

"Scorpius they're your parents; they're bound to have been curious to what you were doing during your...period of not talking!" I tried to reason with him, but I knew he wouldn't listen to me.

"I don't care!" He yelled, looking at each and every photo on the set of drawers. "These are all of Finn." Scorpius muttered, turning to face me. His face changed when he looked at me, his deep annoyed scowl turned into an accusing glare and he looked at a point a few inches to my left.

"Did you and Draco have me followed?" He yelled; I turned to see Astoria stood in the doorway, a sleeping Finnick in her arms. Astoria nodded down to Scorpius' brother and hurried to the crib and settled him in.

"Mum." Scorpius hissed, getting his mother's attention. Astoria didn't say anything as she composed herself and tucked her youngest son in bed gently.

She led the two of us from the bedroom and shut the door firmly before she spoke.

"When the two of you have children, I hope you _never_ fall out with them. The greatest joys in my life are seeing you grow into a man and Finnick grow into a toddler every single day. I missed out on that for nearly two and a half years; forgive me for being selfish and wanting to see how much my baby boy had grown without me." She whispered, reaching up to put a hand on Scorpius' cheek and caressing it lightly. I wanted to leave; I wanted to give Scorpius and his mother some privacy, but judging by the glance that Scorpius was shooting me every couple of seconds, I knew he'd only stop me.

"I will always be in Ginny Potter's debt for taking you in when I was too...too blinded by my husband." She had tears in her eyes as she looked into Scorpius'.

"She makes you happy, doesn't she?" Astoria turned to smile at me briefly before she looked back at her first born. "Dominique, she makes you happy."

Scorpius looked down at me and nodded, extending his hand and taking mine.

"Then I wish you two all the luck in the world." She smiled, took her hand from Scorpius' cheek and wiped at the tears that had now fell from her eyes. "Now, if you two excuse me, we have guests and my sister never was any good at playing hostess." Astoria laughed, took in a deep breath and forced all signs of upset away from her beautiful face.

Scorpius and I both stood and watched her until she had walked gracefully from the corridor; her floor-length emerald green silk dress had a small train that followed her a half-second later.

* * *

><p>Scorpius and I apparated into the drive way of the Burrow separately - I enjoyed apparating myself now I had my license.<p>

"So...that was entertaining." Scorpius chuckled when we both went to sit on the bench closest to the house. I wasn't ready to go into Victoire's sophisticated hen party just yet.

"Very - particularly the part where you left me to fend off a dozen pureblood wives and daughters by myself." I glared at him, but my anger didn't last. He snaked his arm around my shoulders and I just melted into him.

"You weren't by yourself; you had Amelia and my mother, which meant you, had Aunt Daphne too." He muttered, I felt his mouth on the top of my head. Over the course of the evening, I quickly discovered that while it was Daphne's house, Astoria was clearly in charge of the meal. Astoria seemed to be the dominant sister; which reminded me of whenever Victoire and I used to play together when we were young, on those rare occasions it would always be me who decided which game we played.

"You and your father went for a long walk after dinner." I frowned when I remembered the second time he left me alone; he requested for his father to take long walk around the grounds with him and when they returned they just separated and Scorpius came to sit beside me and his mother as Mrs. Avery bored us all to death about how fabulous her three daughters were doing in school and how brilliant Amelia will have done in her N.E.W.T's, and Draco went to rejoin the men.

"I finally convinced him to take Malfoy Manor back - he wouldn't accept anything else. He said he signed them over to me so they're mine. He also admitted he wants to re-build his portfolio from his own account, and not have it handed to him." Scorpius told me quietly.

"He said it's too late for me, and he regrets that, but he wants Finnick to recognise that his father earned what he has, not that he was simply born into it." He whispered.

"What did you say?" I asked him quietly, I moved my hands from my lap to the top of his leg and began drawing unnamed shapes their gently; that always relaxed him.

"I said that I hope it works out for him this time. I was honest when I said that I love him and my mother, but they still have a lot of work to do to rebuild my trust and respect. I turned down their invitation for me to go back and live with them in the Manor. He then asked if I wanted to be a part of their lives, because they want nothing more to be a part of mine." He added a bit roughly.

I cuddled into him more and gave the top of his leg a squeeze, encouraging him to go on.

"I said I want to be a part of Finn's life. We both agreed to take things as they come regarding my parents. He also gave me his blessing to do what I like with what he signed over to me."

"And what are you going to do with what he's give you?" I asked quietly, enjoying the peace and quiet of our alone time.

"I'm going to keep some of it...invest some of the money, spend a hell of a lot of it...and just live my life." He wrapped his arms around me tight for a moment before he stood up, taking me with him. "I'm going to live it with you." He whispered, giving the top of my head another kiss.

"But I'm going to use a part of it tonight to get the groom so drunk he'll wake up in the morning and not even know his own name." He teased me, putting two hands on my hips and bringing me closer to him. "I love you even more for coming with me tonight. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Dominique Weasley." Scorpius continued to pull me until I was right up against his chest and our faces were millimeters apart.

As he spoke his breath fanned all across my face...causing reactions within my that were really not appropriate considering all of my female relatives were on the other side of the wall.

"I love you more than you'll ever know Scorpius Malfoy." I whispered softly before reaching up on my tiptoes and then I began to kiss him gently.

His instincts told him to kiss me back and take control, but I wanted the control this time; I nibbled at his lips and once the momentary shock had worn off of _me_ doing what he normally did, he opened his mouth for me.

I pushed my tongue into his mouth and gently traced every single part of it before I rubbed it against his own; I trailed my hands up his arms until they reached his shoulders. Then I danced my fingers along his broad, thick shoulders until they were at his hair line; I curled his hair against my fingers and pulled slightly, giggling into the kiss when I heard him groan.

Since he pulled me so close to him, I could also feel his reaction pressing into my leg.

"Looks like Little Cory wants to play." I pulled away and whispered with my lips hovering over his slightly.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't apparate away with you right now?" He murmured, his lips resting against mine afterwards.

I giggled again and sucked in all of my Gryffindor courage and summoned a part of the 'old' Dominique.

"Why apparate somewhere private when Granddad's shed is right there?" I whispered again and took my hands from his hair to grab one of his hands.

I took both of his hands and turned so my back was to him and then practically ran the short distance to the shed, where I quietly closed the door, locking it for good measure.

"Dominique...are you sure?" Scorpius arched an eyebrow at me while looking at me with such an intensity in his eyes that it had me shivering all over.

"Perfectly." I panted; although the distance really wasn't that long from the house, I was out of breath.

Of course, with nearly seven foot of Scorpius Malfoy standing a couple of inches in front of me, oozing sex appeal - my breath was took away for an entirely different reason.

I reached out and put one hand on each shoulder, grabbing hold of the lapels of his jacket and dragging him closer to me.

"We don't have long." I murmured.

Scorpius took me by surprise when he simple picked me up and pushed me against the door, as if my weight was nothing to him.

"We best make it quick then." He growled before his mouth took place on the base of my neck.

I giggled again when I felt his hands trail to where my legs had wrapped around his waist; he grabbed my dress and pushed it up and out of the way. Since my back was pressed against the wall and both my arms were wrapped round his neck, I was fully supported so his hands were free to do all the work.

Within seconds, my dress was pushed up and my panties were pulled down slightly; I giggled again when I heard the sound of his zipper and the hustle of his trousers and boxers fall down his legs a couple of inches.

* * *

><p>"Well...that was fun." Scorpius smirked once we both had the strength to move away from the wall.<p>

I smirked at him as I stepped closer to pull up his boxers and trousers, zipping them up quickly.

Returning the favor, Scorpius got down on his knees and - what I thought he was going to do was pull my panties up from around my knees, but instead he slowly and carefully slid them further down my legs until they reached my ankles. Then he carefully lifted each foot so they were free.

"Would you mind if I kept those?" He murmured, looking slightly nervous for once.

I openly grinned and giggled again at his attitude.

"They belonged to you anyway." I whispered, stepping closer and grabbing his jacket to pull him close to me.

We kissed quickly and passionately once more - but this time before things got heated, I pulled away.

"I better go. I told the guys I'd be at the Hog's Head for nine." Scorpius murmured softly, pushing a strand of hair from my face. My hair had gotten a little...flustered and had fell from its clip.

I only had to run my hands through it to see that I had a form of sex-hair; only instead of getting rustled against a mattress like sex-hair traditionally did, this time it got rustled against the wooden wall of my Grandfathers shed.

"Tut tut Scorpius Malfoy. You're twenty minutes late!" I gasped as I quickly ran my hands through it, trying to control it.

I needed something to tie it up with - and I knew just the thing.

"I'll trade you, those," I nodded to my panties in his hand and blushed at the thought of him having those on his person as he spent the entire night with my father, brother, cousins and uncles. "For _that_." I had pulled his bow-tie loose during our...passion, so it was simply hanging on either side of his collar.

I pulled it out and used that to tie my hair up in a make-shift bun.

"What will you tell the guys?" I asked as I double checked our appearances before we left the shed.

"I can't exactly tell them that I'm late because I had a quickie with you in the garden shed, can I?" Scorpius chuckled as he pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders because I shivered when we opened the door.

As soon as the door was shut behind us, Scorpius pocketed my scrunched up panties in his trouser pocket and swung an arm around my shoulder.

"I'll tell them my mother kept us talking." Scorpius whispered in my ear as the two of us reached the front door of the Burrow and pushed it open.

There was about ten empty bottles of Elf Wine on the coffee table; and voices could be heard from all over the house.

"There she is!" I was surprised to hear the drunken cheer come from my sister.

Victoire was sat on the sofa with Robyn Reymont and a few other of her friends. Lottie was sat on a two seater with Bex, while Rose and Selena - James' girlfriend, and were sitting on an armchair besides that.

"There's my ickle baby sister!" Victoire stood up and tried to walk over to me but stumbled over her own feet; Scorpius caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Victoire...are you drunk?" I gasped and tried not to laugh; looking past Victoire's drunken friends to my more sober ones.

Lottie and Bex both nodded slowly as Selena and Rose howled with laughter.

"I know! Don't tell Daddy!" Victoire giggled and moved so she was standing in between Scorpius and I. "It's normally you that's the naughty one!" She laughed again and wrapped an arm around me.

"I do love you, you know that?" She rested her head on my shoulder and I immediately knew she was going to cry.

Clearly Victoire's one of _those_ people who cry when they get drunk.

"Come on Vic; it's your hen night! You don't want to be crying!" I laughed and gently walked her over to the sofa.

"You're right - let's go clubbing!" She grinned and then her friends started giggling and agreeing to it.

"Come on Domino! Let's go clubbing!" She stood back up - and for a person who seemed completely drunk, she could walk in a very straight line - and headed for the kitchen, yelling about how she was going clubbing, in complete French.

"I'll see you tomorrow...good luck!" Scorpius winked and smirked when I scowled at him for leaving me with my drunken sister.

I didn't even think Victoire had ever been drunk - or clubbing - before in her entire life.

I slowly followed Victoire into the kitchen to see her speaking in vast French to my mother.

"Has she even been clubbing before?" I laughed and looked to my other aunts - they all had a glass of wine in their hands but them each had a different form of wedding plans in front of them. My two grandmothers were sat at the head of the table looking over an extremely large checklist.

"Why are you speaking French?" I asked Victoire when her and Mum's conversation was seemingly over.

"Because! Teddy likes it!" Victoire giggled, making the others at the table all laugh and shake their heads. Before anybody could say another word, she had left the kitchen, shouting to everybody in the living room to get ready because we'll be leaving soon.

"Has she even been clubbing before, Mum?" I laughed again and looked at Mum who just shook her head.

"She hasn't been drunk before, Dominique." Mum added, draining her glass of wine and looking as if she needed it.

"I don't have the energy to go clubbing." She groaned, with the aunts and grandmothers agreeing with her.

"Somebody needs to go with her - keep her from getting into trouble." Aunt Ginny sighed, looking directly at me.

"You hear all these stories about what goes on in these new clubs." Angelina added, following Ginny's gaze.

"Preferably someone who 'az enough...ah, experience in zee clubbing zene!" Aunt Gabrielle smiled broadly at me; her accent so much thicker than Mum's because she never moved out of France.

"I've just had four hours of pureblood crap! I need to go to bed!" I groaned, knowing full-well I was fighting a losing battle.

Even _I _didn't have the energy to go clubbing.

* * *

><p>After we landed in Hogsmeade - with most of Victoire's friends needing to be side-alonged, everybody looked confused.<p>

"Hogsmeade? Seriously - there isn't any clubs here!" Emily Vance, Victoire's friend, complained when she saw where we were.

"I know...the clubs won't be open yet. Let's have pre-drinks in there." I pointed to the Hogs Head, music and laughter and voices could be heard coming from there already.

Not needing to be told twice, Victoire and her friends all hurried in, whereas I walked towards it slowly with Rose, Bex and Lottie.

"I still don't see why _I_ had to come." Lottie huffed. "I can't even drink!"

"It was that, or stay in the Burrow with the mothers and aunts fussing over you." Rose pointed out.

Nobody replied to that, because we had just walked into the Hog's Head to see a standoff between the bridal party and the groom's men.

Teddy and Victoire were stood by the bar talking and laughing, it was the others that was the problem.

"You can't be here!" James tried to wave the drunken hen party out of the door. Sensing that I was probably the most sober one here - excluding Lottie of course, I went over to persuade the guys to let us stay.

"Come on boys, there's enough room for both parties." I pointed out, going to stand directly in front of where the boys where stood, a table that had Scorpius, Albus, Fred and James sat down at it. A lot of Teddy's friends were also sat around it too but I didn't know their names.

"Look, the groom obviously doesn't mind." I nodded to where Teddy and Victoire were smiling at each other intently.

"They are both too drunk to know any different!" Albus pointed out.

"It's guys only. Sorry honey, off you pop." One of Teddy's friends laughed.

"What if we don't wanna?" I smirked at them, looking at each individual boy, including my Dad and uncles who were sitting at a separate table, and then landing on Scorpius.

"Corey doesn't want me to leave...do you Corey?" I smirked at him and then that turned into a grin when he took a long drink from his beer bottle.

"Not one damn bit." He smirked back and winked.

"Bex." I called out, not looking away from Scorpius.

Straight away Bex sauntered over and went to sit on Fred's lap.

"Freddie doesn't want us to leave...do you Freddie?" I asked again, this time looking as Bex slowly ran her hand down Fred's face; she smiled when he visibly gulped and shook his head quickly.

"I raised you better than that boy!" Uncle George shouted over as my Dad and uncles all laughed at how easy Fred and Scorpius were to manipulate.

"And I'm guessing that Albus doesn't want Lottie to leave...do you?" Rose asked as Lottie walked over to Albus and sat on his lap, not needing any encouragement.

"Sorry boys," I looked back at Teddy's friends. "You're overruled." I smirked as Scorpius got up from his seat and walked over to me quickly.

"Hey, Ern!" James yelled at the wizard who looked to be a few years younger than my Dad. "Shots all round!"

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' P.O.V.<strong>

Victoire was drunk, Teddy was drunk, Dominique was drunk, Bex was drunk, and Fred was drunk - most of the Stag and Hen partiers were drunk.

There was only myself, Lottie, one of Teddy's friends and I think maybe Harry and Bill who weren't drunk. There was only Lottie who was completely sober.

"Hmm, I want to go to bed." I didn't realise Dominique had sat down beside me at the bar, so when she leant into me and rested her head against my shoulder, I was surprised.

"I thought you girls were going clubbing?" I asked, signaling to Ernie the bartender to get us another round of drinks.

"Victoire wanted too, but I knew if she seen Lover boy she'd change her mind." Dominique told me, sitting up and accepting the bottle of muggle beer I ordered for her. "Since when did this place do muggle drinks?" She frowned when she saw what she was drinking.

"I remember when this place only did Butterbeer, Gillyweed cocktails or Firewhiskey." We both turned slightly to see her father and uncles Charlie, Harry, Ron and George come to sit at the bar with us; I think Harry wanted to turn his back on the sight of Selena and James kissing passionately in the corner, ignore the fact that Albus and Lottie snuck out of the pub hours ago; just like Ron wanted to forget the fact that Rose had left for Chris's shop before Albus and Lottie left.

George was openly laughing and teasing Fred every time he saw him and Bex snog - he actually seemed to love Bex, unlike Angelina who probably wouldn't like her until she had a ring on her finger and a baby in her belly.

Bill was also trying to not accept the fact his oldest - and usually most well behaved daughter, was completely wasted and sitting with her husband-to-be in a dark corner of the pub.

"I want a shot." Dominique suddenly came out with it, making George and Charlie laugh as Bill just shook his head slowly.

"Come on Scorpius, let's do chasing shots!" She grinned and clapped her hands slightly.

"I am not doing chasing shots with you." I shook my head; there's no way I'm doing chasing shots with Dominique Weasley. "You'll win and I'll be mortified that my girlfriend can handle shots better than me." I chuckled as the Weasley and Potter men at the bar roared with laughter.

"Come on Nicky, I'll race you." Charlie offered as he rolled his sleeves up his thick arms, revealing a number of shiny burn scars.

"What's the wager?" Dominique smirked, using my bow-tie to re-tie her hair up. I saw her look at me out of the corner of her eye when she realised I was watching her.

"Um...how much money you got on you, kid?" Charlie asked as Ernie set up about three dozen shot glasses in two rows and filling them up with a clear liquid.

"I don't have any money." Dominique shook her head; it was then I noticed she had changed out of the black dress and into playsuit - a _tiny _playsuit and a pair of wedge heels.

"You came to a bar with no money? How are you this tipsy?" Harry laughed.

"I came to a bar with my drunken sister, a bar where my Daddy, uncles and rich boyfriend are." Dominique told us all honestly; after she said that she gave us all a dazzling smile - which, if I wasn't already completely besotted with her, would have caused me to sign my life away for her happiness.

"Alright, Lover boy; you willing to put up her wager?" Charlie asked me; I nodded slowly.

"Alright, everything Lover boy is carrying and everything I'm carrying." Charlie cleared the rules and the wagers before I realised _what_ I was carrying in my pocket.

"Don't lose Dom." I laughed, I saw her eyes widen and look down at my pocket before she smirked and reached for the first glass.

"Three, two, one!" Ernie slammed the bottle back down on the bar once all the glasses were full.

Straight away, Dominique and Charlie began downing the shots, one after the other. After their fifth shot, the two of them started pausing between glasses and wincing with every taste.

"Words can't even describe how proud I am right now." Bill said sarcastically, watching his second-born daughter downing her twelfth shot.

"Take it easy Charl; you're not as young as you used to be." Ron commented when Charlie had to stop for a couple of seconds. Dominique used that though and in those three or four seconds where her uncle stopped downing, she did it double quick.

Eventually, the Stag and Hen parties began to realise that there was a drinking competition going on between the two parties and all came over to see who was winning.

Dominique was clearly winning; she had eight shots left when Charlie had eleven.

"Aaand, we have a winner!" Ernie rang the bell at the bar when Dominique downed her last shot and put the glass on the top of her head.

As Charlie hung his head in shame and then began to empty his pockets of all his money, Dominique grinned and then began challenging everybody else to another match.

"Oh no you don't. You'll be throwing up pretty soon." I stopped her from challenging Freddie to a shot race just in time; if she had any more alcohol in her system without getting some water and some food in her, she'll be vomiting all over herself - and most likely me.

"The kid's right Domino - come on, have some water." Bill grabbed a glass from under the bar and filled it with water from his wand.

"Er...Mr. Weasley? I know this might sound strange - but it's after midnight and Victoire's crying because Teddy's gonna see her on his way back from the bathroom." Robyn came up to Bill and nodded over to where Victoire was sat in full on tears.

"I'll take care of Dominique and make sure she gets home." I promised Bill as he looked from one drunken daughter to another drunken daughter.

He looked as if he wanted to tell me to leave his daughter alone, but then the sound of Victoire wailing made his mind up.

"Come on, drink this." I took the glass and gently put it to her lips, making her take a couple of sips.

"Welcome, Scorpius," Harry lifted his bottle of muggle beer in a toast, with George, Ron and Charlie following suit. "To the wonderful world of Weasley women." He finished just in time.

Dominique pushed the glass away and turned so she could throw up all over the floor; splattering my very expensive tuxedo with it too.

"Lovely." I groaned and stood up, careful not to stand in the puddle of vomit.

"Malfoy! Get her out, now!" Ernie yelled as he slammed his rag down on to the bar and grabbed a mop. "Actually; you can _all_ leave! Come on, it's nearing half-past midnight." He waved his wand so all the lights came on and the music stopped.

Dominique stood from her stool but slipped a little in her high-heeled wedges; if I hadn't have caught her she'd have fell in her own pool of sick.

"You'll probably have to carry her." Harry shook his head, but he was biting back a laugh. Before I could say anything, he put his jacket back on and went over to make sure that Teddy and James went back to their homes,_ alone_.

"Come on Charlie, you're staying in Fred's old room remember?" George laughed and put his arm around Charlie's shoulders, steering him towards the exit.

I steadied Dominique on her feet and tried to get her to walk; I'd carry her if needed but I'd rather she walked, her father wouldn't be impressed if I came into the Burrow carrying her.

"I can walk its fine." Dominique waved off; I think throwing up had sobered her up a little bit because she actually seemed able to walk by herself.

Her shoes weren't giving her any problems.

It was the vomit on the floor she forgot about, stood in and skidded so she was on her back...in her pool of vomit.

I could tell she didn't dare open her mouth, so I grabbed her arms and helped her walk out into the early, very early, morning air. I walked her so we were standing behind the pub, so nobody could see us. I waved my wand over to worst of the vomit, but I didn't know a good enough cleaning spell so I simply unbuttoned the playsuit at the back and peeled it from her; checking constantly that there wasn't anybody around.

I didn't want to deal with perverts checking my girlfriend out as she stood in her underwear and her wedged heels.

Or any of her relatives coming to find her and getting the wrong idea so I quickly unbuttoned my shirt, glad that I had a plain white t-shirt on underneath, and pulled her arms through the sleeves, fastening some of the buttons.

"Carry me?" She whispered; as I dressed her, she hadn't looked away from my eyes once.

Instead of answering her, I picked her up by putting an arm just above the back of her knees and the other around her waist; she wrapped her arms around my neck and settled her head on my shoulder.

"Am I too heavy?" She asked, half whispering and half yawning.

"Of course not, just go to sleep beautiful." I whispered back, kissing the top of her head softly the same time as I headed towards the Apparation point.

I apparated straight onto the porch of the Burrow and within seconds I went from Hogsmeade to the living room; where a lot of Dominique's Aunts were waiting up, no doubt for all of their family to make it home.

"Erm...what happened to her clothes?" Ginny asked straight away when she saw Dominique fast asleep in my arms, with my shirt on.

"She was sick and then she fell in her sick. That was easier than getting rid of it. Is she the last one home?" I asked, shutting the door with my foot as I looked around.

"We're waiting for Lottie, Bex and Rose." Fleur told me, coming up to check on her daughter. "Bill has just put Victoire in Dominique's bed - I didn't think they'd mind sharing. Would you mind carrying her up the stairs?" She asked me quietly, smiling down at her sleeping daughter.

Dominique always looked peaceful when she was sleeping; I sometimes sat up til the late hours of the night just simply watching her sleep in my arms while we were both at school.

"Of course...um, Bex went home with Fred." I told Angelina who closed her eyes for a second before nodding slowly.

"And...Rose went to Chris' flat." I told Hermione awkwardly; she frowned and then rubbed her temples, muttering something about not telling Ron.

"And Lottie?" Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"She was feeling really sick and tired and Albus was worried about her all night so as soon as they got to the bar, those two left." I told her honestly.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Audrey laughed. "He already got her pregnant." She had the other women agreeing, if they didn't look happy about it.

"And I think all the other men went back to their own homes." I added, smirking when all the women looked relieved.

I took Dominique up to bed so I wouldn't be trailing after a dozen women, who were all very excited that they'd all be sleeping in their beds alone.

I trailed all the way to the top of the stairs, careful not to bang Dominique's head on the corners as the staircase twisted and turned with the occassional landing every couple of flights.

The door to Ron's old room, the room that I stayed in whenever I was here with Albus, Rose and Dominique, was ajar so I lightly nudged it with my foot so that it opened a bit more.

Victoire was sleeping soundly in mine and Dominique's bed; I smirked when I saw that Bill hadn't felt comfortable enough taking anything other than Victoire's shoes from her. I carefully laid Dominique on what was my side of the bed, and quickly but gently took her shoes off, untied her hair, removed her bracelet, the rings she wore and the necklace.

I also popped the buttons from my shirt open and carefully arched her back so that I could pull the sleeves loose so she was sleeping in her underwear. Once I was certain she'd be comfortable, I pulled the cover over her and left a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Dominique P.O.V<strong>

The sound of a door closing somewhere in the house woke me up; I felt groggy straight away and I had no energy. Judging from the dark sky out the window, I still had a lot of time left to get some more sleep so I simply turned back over.

Victoire was laying watching me with a small smile on her face.

"Scorpius just carried you to bed about fifteen minutes ago." She whispered; I glanced down and rolled my eyes to see that I was in my underwear, _of course_ Scorpius would have stripped me off before he left.

"Dad brought me home - I don't have the energy to change." Victoire laughed, I looked at her to see her still wearing the dress she had on.

"Why do I feel slightly sober?" I asked, whispering because she was.

"Dad told me he'd slipped us both a sobering solution so we wouldn't be as hung-over tomorrow in one of our drinks." Victoire laughed.

"Are you excited to become Mrs. Lupin tomorrow?" I teased Victoire lightly, smirking when she blushed lightly.

"I am."

"I bet you're looking forward to the honeymoon." I teased her again, I stopped laughing when I realised she wasn't; she had moved so she was sat up and she actually looked a little pale.

"Victoire, are you alright?" I asked her quietly, I could see why she was whispering when I sat up; Lily was spread out in the opposite bed, snoring her head off.

"I'm just a little nervous for the...for the honeymoon." Victoire admitted. "Erm...everybody will know what I've done then." She whispered.

It took me a minute to realise what Victoire was saying. A honeymoon is when married couples have a lot of sex.

When she gets back from her honeymoon - she thinks people will know she's had sex.

"Victoire? Are you a virgin?" I asked quietly - she's twenty four years old,_ surely _she isn't a virgin.

Her silence spoke volumes.

"How? You and Teddy practically lived together for years and you're beautiful! Surely you've had other boyfriends -"

Victoire cut me off by shaking her head slowly. "I got with Teddy when I was seventeen. He was my first boyfriend. I just never felt ready and then I decided to wait until I was married. Everybody says it's so much better with someone you love and I wanted to be sure before...you know." She muttered the last bit, turning a little bit red when she mentioned her having sex.

"Dominique...does sex hurt?" She asked me quickly.

I answered just as quickly.

"Yes."

She seemed very surprised by my answer; so surprised it made me laugh.

"Vic, your skin rips apart." I told her slowly. "It doesn't exactly tickle."

She visibly paled and gulped a couple of times. "But trust me, you don't even realise the pains there after two seconds...and it _is_ worth the pain." I told her honestly.

"Just make sure you have a warm bath the day after and _don't_ go horseback riding, flying or dancing!" I warned her. "I went horseback riding the day after I had sex for the first time - I cried the pain was so bad." I winced at the thought of how painful _that_ incident was.

"Was Lorcan Scamander your first time?" She frowned; I knew she was trying to think of when I'd went horseback riding before while I was in England.

"No...the headmistress at Beauxbaton's thought that my good behaviour deserved an award so she arranged for me to go horseback riding...in my fourth year." I told her quietly.

"I was fourteen when I lost my virginity." I admitted in a whisper. I saw her eyes widen in shock but I carried on; she might as well know the full truth.

"I was drunk and I was high and my friend Pauly and I decided to do it. Both virgins. I'm lucky I didn't get pregnant." I'll always regret my first time having sex; I was just a stupid, naive child at fourteen. I thought I knew everything and I thought I was extremely mature when in reality, looking back...I was just a dumb, angry, little girl.

"I'm glad that your first time will be special." I leant forwards and for the first time since I was about four years old - I gave my sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Domino." Victoire whispered, moving her hand down to grasp mine.

"Night Vicky."

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' P.O.V.<strong>

"How long does it take?" James sighed and asked as we sat in the living room of the Burrow while Teddy and Victoire both got ready on separate floors upstairs. Albus, myself, James, Lily, Hugo, Louis, Lottie and Roxanne were all sat in the living room completely bored as the adults were upstairs, the women with Victoire and the men with Teddy. There was only Hugo and Lottie who were completely relaxed; everybody else was part of the wedding party and we didn't dare crumple our suits or dresses.

"Well," We all turned when we heard a voice coming from the staircase. Dominique came down wearing the shirt I took from her last night; she had clearly just woken up. "Considering that Victoire's upstairs throwing her guts up and apparently Teddy can't keep anything down either - I'm guessing a while." She yawned and headed straight for the coffee table, Molly had left us with a plate of bacon sandwiches since we wouldn't be eating until six this evening - nearly seven hours away and the Potter and Weasley kids didn't cope without any food.

"Have you just woke up?" Lottie asked Dominique as she threw herself down on the sofa between the two of us; sitting with her legs up, legs under her chin so she didn't give her brother, James and Hugo a flash of her panties.

"Yeah - Victoire woke me up as she threw up all over the bed. Not a very nice wake up call." She chuckled between bites.

"So...she told me some creep took me home last night." She mentioned when the others had all went back to their original conversations. I leant back on the sofa so we were both resting against the arm and smirked down at her.

"I heard that too...apparently the creep was confused to see where your panties came from." I murmured so only she could hear.

She was saved from answering by a knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." Dominique jumped up from the sofa, giving me a smirk that made my stomach do backflips.

I was speechless as I watched her strut over to the front door; she was definitely shaking her hips on purpose.

One girl should not have that much sex appeal - it should be illegal for her to have that much control over _that_ part of my body.

I felt my mouth go dry as I watched her strut over to the door; my shirt barely covering her bottom. She had rolled the sleeves up so they both were folded at her elbows - even _which_ was sexy on Dominique.

She knew what she was doing because when she reached the door, she turned her head and sent a very obvious wink my way - I had to cross my legs so the others in the room didn't see just how that affected me!

"Is this the Burrow?" A man's voice questioned Dominique - when we heard that voice I saw Lottie's head snap up out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Dominique fired back; I could tell she was getting defensive.

"Does Albus Potter happen to be on these premises?" A different man asked, a bit more politer than the first.

The second one also had a slight twinge in his accent, it picked up at different points. It was familiar, completely English but with a hint of something else.

James, Hugo and Lily were frowning too; Louis and Albus were looking at Lottie through worried eyes.

Lottie has that same accent!

As I looked at her, I saw her stand up and look to the door with a frightened expression on her face.

"Well that depends." Dominique said sharply.

"Depends on what?" A woman asked this time, in a snappier tone than the men.

"On who the hell wants to know?" Dominique snapped back, in just as a forceful tone.

"You look familiar." A fourth voice, another women's - a younger girl's voice, spoke up.

"Hang on - what the hell do you lot want?" Dominique cocked her head for a second before obviously recognizing these people.

I quickly made my way over to the door and opened it a couple of inches so I could see who was standing on the other side.

Four people; two men and two women. The youngest women, she looked to be around our age was looking at Dominique through mean eyes. The two men were glaring at me; they were both clearly related. They were practically identical.

The third women, she was the one who looked through the gap and into the living room.

"We're here." She stepped into the house, pushing past Dominique and I carelessly, the other three following.

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing?" Lily snapped, looking up from her position on the sofa with James. He stood up as soon as they walked through the door, as did Albus and Louis with Hugo following a couple of seconds later.

"No hug for your dear sister?" The oldest woman asked, looking directly at Lottie who was still standing speechless.

I glanced at Dominique who was looking at the four strangers with disgust etched on to her face.

"Charlotte? No hug?" The older woman repeated, stepping closer to Lottie who took a hesitant step back.

"Ding ding, we have a winner boys." The younger girl mocked when Albus moved to stand in front of Lottie.

In one second flat one of the guys had moved towards Albus and punched him in the face and in the gut, sending him to the floor.

_"Daddy!"_ Lily screamed at the top of her voice at the same time James and I rushed over to defend Albus.

Dominique just stood scowling at the strangers, as Lottie crouched down beside Albus.

"Leave him the hell alone! Damien, I mean it!" She spat at the closest guy who had grabbed Albus by the collar.

James grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall, at the same time I grabbed the one who attacked Albus and punched him in the gut, making him double over.

We all heard footsteps thundering down the stairs and not even a full second later, Harry, Ron and Bill appeared, wands out looking alert.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you?" Harry looked round and then faced the oldest woman who simply held both her hands up, not looking away from Lottie.

"We just decided to come and see if the rumours were true." She said, still looking at Lottie who stood up and scowled at the women.

"You can put your wands down guys." Dominique glared at the women as she moved to go stand next to Lottie.

"Who are they?" Bill asked, coming over to grab the guy I had by the scuff of his neck and throwing him down on to the sofa.

"Rita, Rebecca, Damien and Tom." Lottie listed, nodding to each person as she named them. "My brothers and sisters." She added, looking at each of them with a look of complete disgust.

When she said that, James let go of, 'Tom,' and Harry, Ron and Bill put their wands away. Rita dropped her hands and Rebecca just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"So?" Rebecca barked, looking at her sister carefully. "Are the rumours true? Are you pregnant?"

Nobody said anything as Lottie cleared her throat before nodding quickly; not looking away from her oldest sister.

"So you can go run along to Daddy now." Dominique snapped at Rebecca who just glared at her.

"Don't give me that eye, Parker." Dominique growled, glaring right back at Rebecca. "I've smacked that skank eye from your face before; don't think I won't do it again." She threatened.

Rebecca smirked before she answered Dominique. "I'm surprised you're not knocked up yet - what's the matter Weasley? Peter give you such a fright you've been put of sex for life?" She cackled when Dominique dived for her but Ron grabbed her arm and kept her back.

"You have five minutes to clear up why you are here before we arrest you for something." Harry snapped, looking at Rebecca like he wanted to arrest her for breathing.

"Fine, Rebecca shut the hell up or _I'll_ slap that look from your face." Rita glared at her sister who just rolled her eyes. "Dame, Tom, keep your fists to yourself." She warned her brothers who didn't say anything; they just glared at Albus like they wanted to murder him.

"Why are you here? You've never cared about me before." Lottie demanded, looking at her oldest sister and ignoring the rest of them.

"I went home for the first time in years last week - Dad told me you walked out of school and have gone missing. He's worried Charlotte!" Rita yelled, walking slowly up to Lottie. I noticed that Lottie scowled at the floor but didn't say anything to Rita.

"He even contacted Clarissa!" Rebecca spat; I knew enough about the mystery that's Lottie to know that her father had remarried a lot of times and had a _lot_ of children to different girls. Clarissa was Lottie's mother and according to Dominique, she abandoned her children for a life in Australia.

For the first time, Lottie looked at Rebecca with a form of emotion in her eyes - pity, sorry, understanding?

"Mother said you visited and caused havoc." Damian sighed, standing up and walking over to Rebecca.

Now I looked closer at the four visitors and Lottie I could see similarities; her, Rita and Tom had the same wide green eyes. Lottie and Rebecca had exactly the same shade of her and even sounded the same. Damian and Lottie and Rebecca had the exact same skin tone, paler than the other two who looked a little tanned.

"Yeah...um, do you guys know -" Lottie looked uncomfortable as she looked at Damian and Rebecca - I guessed those were the siblings that shared the same two parents with Lottie.

"That she's popped some other poor kids out? Yeah." Rebecca nodded stiffly. "Dad said that they live with their father." She spat out, glaring at a spot on the floor.

Nobody said anything after that; it got a little awkward actually.

"Can we go for a walk?" Rita asked Lottie who looked uncertain. "I'll send those three back to Dad." She added, nodding to Rebecca, Tom and Damian.

"Come on, judging from the decorations, the dress - of most," Rita looked directly at Dominique and stopped speaking for a second before she cleared her throat and continued.

"I'm guessing there's a wedding?" She looked at Harry who nodded stiffly.

"My apologies...Mr. Potter? Well, Mr. Potter I am sorry for interrupting. Charlotte? I only want to talk." Rita looked Lottie square in the eye.

"You have ten minutes - _alone_." Lottie sighed and nodded to her brothers and other sister.

"You heard her. Home, _now_." Rita looked at each of her siblings before they nodded.

Damian and Tom both walked over to Lottie and gave her a quick hug, which she barely returned, before they walked out of the house.

"Rebecca - home." Rita repeated when Rebecca just looked at Lottie through narrowed eyes.

"Don't fuck that kid's life up like you fucked your own up. Dad's so proud." She spat and before Rita - or Dominique, could do or say anything, she apparated on the spot, leaving Lottie standing there as the tears fell down her face slowly.

* * *

><p>"Is Lottie alright?" I asked Albus as we stood at the entrance of the tent, waiting for our bridesmaids to show up. I was partnered with Rose while Albus was partnered with Lily. James had Molly, Drake Raymont, the best man, was stood at the top of the altar with Teddy. Roxanne was also stood with us, only she was waiting for the signal to lead us all down the aisle as flower girl.<p>

"I think so. Teddy invited Rita to stay so she is." Albus muttered, nodding to where Rita Parker sat in the back row; I saw her looking over to where Dominique was standing at the front, waiting for Roxanne to walk down so she could start singing.

I scowled at the look on Rita's face - no need for clarification on what sexual preference she had.

"Is she checking Dominique out again?" James chuckled, leaning into take a subtle glance at Rita.

I stopped scowling and cleared my throat at the sight of the late arrivals. James and Albus both straightened up and even Roxanne stopped scowling when she saw who was coming.

"We are so sorry; we haven't missed anything?" My mother panted as she caught her breath back.

Her and Dad had apparated at the gate and hurried towards the tent quickly.

"We couldn't get Finn to settle with Lauren Goyle and we thought we'd be late -"

"You let Lauren Goyle babysit Finnick?" I interrupted Dad as Albus and James laughed from a couple of feet away. "He'll be murdering you in your sleep with his blankie." I laughed, making Mum and Dad laugh too.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I'd better show you to your seats real quick." We all turned to see Drake come up to us and nod behind us.

Bill and Fleur were stood talking with Victoire and the bridesmaids at the back door of the Burrow. My parents nodded and allowed Drake to show them to their seats. I saw him nod to Dominique who moved to the small white piano that had been set up beside where the old wizard who would marry Teddy and Victoire was standing.

Once my parents were seated, Victoire was ready and the bridesmaids were all matched up with their partners, Roxanne gave Drake a nod who then told Dominique to start playing.

At once, a hush fell over the congregation as Dominique began playing the piano.

_"Your hand fits in mine  
>like it's made just for me..."<em>

As always, Dominique's voice was beautiful as it carried out over the marquee, and it grabbed everybody's attention.

I smiled when I saw Dominique shake her head as she sang some of the lyrics as Roxanne lead James and Molly down the aisle,

_"you can't go to sleep,  
>without a cup of tea<em>

_maybe that's the reason  
>that you talk in your sleep..."<em>

It wasn't the song that she chose or wrote for the wedding - Victoire and Teddy asked her to sing it for them. Apparently it had great significance to them - all I know is that a group of Muggle's wrote it and released it, a really popular boy band from about thirty years ago according to Dominique.

Rose and I followed Albus and Lily as they reached the half way mark; as we walked slowly down the aisle, I couldn't help but notice that Rita was watching Dominique sing intently; she wasn't paying attention to the wedding - she was just checking my girlfriend out!

I tried to keep the scowl from my face, and it must have worked because Ginny and Harry smiled sweetly at me instead of glaring at me for scowling.

At the tip of the aisle, Rose and I separated and I went to go stand in front of the Groom's section. We all looked towards the entrance of the marquee just in time to see Victoire and her father enter it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Teddy's hair change colour by itself - from years of knowing him I could tell that the sight of Victoire in her wedding gown had knocked Teddy speechless - his hair had gone from a nice honey-blonde shade to an electric pink.

_"And I'm in love with you,  
>and all these little things<em>

_I won't let these little things  
>slip out of my mouth<em>

_but if it's true  
>it's you, they add up too<em>

_and I'm in love with you,  
>and all your little things"<em>

Dominique finished off with a beautiful soft note as Victoire and Teddy met each other at the altar. They both led the short round of applause for Dominique before the old-wizard silenced everybody and began the ceremony.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentleman - please stand up for Mr. and Mrs. Theodore Remus Lupin!" The old wizard lifted his wand in the air and showered the newly married couple in a fountain of gold and silver glitter and confetti.<p>

James, Albus, Freddie, Louis and a whole bunch of other Weasley's all began wolf-whistling as the couple kissed quickly before walking down the aisle - both of them seemingly lost in their own little world of happiness.

As the congregation all stood up and clapped and then eventually made their way to congratulate the couple on their marriage, I stood and waited for Dominique to make her way over to me.

As soon as she did I smirked at the amount of control she had over me again; she was wearing a modest dress compared to the stuff she's previously worn. A pale pink dress with elbow length sleeves, a straight neckline, a zipper that went from the top of the dress to an inch above the bottom of it and the dress stopped mid-thigh. She had on a pair of high silver heels, and a cute little ankle bracelet with pale pink charms. The dress itself, while quite modest, was extremely tight - it was practically painted on.

"Hey handsome," She smirked herself when she walked up to me. "Did you like my song?" She asked me, coming to stand in front of me and putting her hands on my shoulders; I liked it when she wore heels, she was only about two inches shorter than me in them.

I rolled my eyes at her question, of course she was more concerned about her song than the ceremony.

"I loved it - I loved the singer more though." I teased her, putting one arm around her waist and leading her round the sides of the rows of the chairs so we didn't have to wait for the entire guest list to congratulate Teddy and Victoire.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_All along it was a fever  
>A cold sweat hot-headed believer<br>I threw my hands in the air I said show me something  
>He said, if you dare come a little closer..."<em>

As always, when Dominique sings the whole crowd listens.

She was sat at the piano again, playing and singing at the same time; it wasn't as lively or as...romantic as the song she sang as Victoire and Bill walked down the aisle; the chosen wedding song was...deep, dramatic and...oddly romantic.

Teddy led Victoire out into the dance floor to a soft round of applause.

"Ladies and gentleman, will you all please stand and raise a glass to the new Mr. and Mrs. Lupin!" Dominique called out as she played the tune on her piano. As everybody stood with their glasses and raised their toast to the happy couple on the dance floor, I turned my attention to the beautiful blonde at the piano.

Her eyes closed as she played and sang; she never needed to look at the keyboard as she played, music came second nature to Dominique, only breathing seemed to be higher on her natural insitincts.

"Her voice amazes me everytime I hear it." I turned to see Molly Weasley I moving to sit in the chair beside the one I'd stood from. She sat down and stifled a yawn.

"I'll be glad when those two are on their honeymoon...so much preperation has gone into this." She smiled at the sight of her oldest Granddaughter dancing with her new husband.

"Do you want me to fetch you a drink, Molly?" She had forced me to drop the 'Mrs. Weasley' when I was around eleven or twelve.

"I have one thank you, Scorpius." She patted the seat beside her so I went back to sit down.

"You know, a lot of people think she gets her voice from her mothers side." Molly sighed again, smiling at Dominique who, by the sounds of it, was just finishing the song off.

"Doesn't she?"

"Have you heard Fleur sing?" Molly laughed, taking a sip of her champagne. "Goodness no, Dominique gets her voice from the Prewett in her. My brother Fabian had an amazing voice. I'm afraid to say that all the other children in our family are...well to be frank, completely tone-deaf." She laughed, making me laugh too.

"I thought Victoire and Louis could play piano though?"

"Oh they can, and they both play it well...just not as well as Dominique." said Molly. "There's always being something about that girl, oh hang on -"

_"Not really sure how to feel about it  
>Something in the way you move<br>Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
>It takes me all the way<br>I want you to stay, stay  
>I want you to stay..."<em>

She carried the last note out in an extremely, high note; everybody looked impressed at just how flawless the note sounded. It was a complete contrast to the low, romantic, soft setting of the tone of the previous lyrics.

I don't care if she wanted me too or not; but I'd always stay for Dominique.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius?" I turned away from listening to Lottie talk about her morning sickness to her sister, Ginny, Albus and a handful of other relatives and guests to see Dominique walking over to me.<p>

"Hey babe." I grinned at the sight of Dominique - I don't think there will ever be a time that I won't be happy to see her walking towards me.

With nowhere to sit, Dominique sat on my knee and rested against my chest, with the side of her head resting against my shoulder.

"Sleepy?"

"Yeah, I have one more song and then they leave for their flat about thirty minutes after it so I can go home and sleep." Dominique yawned as she reached over to the table and grabbed my bottle of beer.

"You were great up there, Dominique." We both looked back at the table to see Rita Parker smiling directly at Dominique, a whiskey tumbler in her hands as she looked at Dominique through eager eyes.

"Um...thanks." Dominique smiled forcefully back - I know she wasn't exactly the Parker siblings' number one fan so she must really be gritting her teeth in order to not upset her best friend.

"She knows what she's talking about. Rita manages the careers of the biggest artists in both worlds." Lottie filled the two of us in as Rita simply sipped her drink, still looking at Dominique.

"Scorpius, Albus, why don't you join the guys at the bar?" Fleur came up to the table and rescued Albus and me from more baby talk. "Dominique, the stage is yours darling."

* * *

><p><em>"Dreams are like angels<br>They keep bad at bay  
>Love is the light<br>Scaring darkness away..."_

This time, Louis played the piano with the band hired for the wedding playing in the background as Dominique stood in the centre of the stage, with a muggle microphone in front of her.

All the couples were dancing as she sang this soft, melodolic ballad dedicated too love. I'd heard her playing this tune before so I knew it was an original song.

I stood at the bar watching her as she sang, and every couple of seconds her eyes would meet mine and she'd give me a small smile before she wiped it from her face and closed her eyes to concentrate on the song.

"Scorpius?" I turned to see Mum and Dad approaching me quietly, Mum smiling at me when she got my attention. "Can I have a dance with you?" She asked when they both reached me.

"Sure." I knew she'd seen me dance with Ginny a couple of hours ago - but I only danced with her because she forced Teddy, James and Albus to and I could tell she thought I was feeling left out. I don't think _either _of my...'mothers' realize I _hate _dancing.

I took my mothers hand and led her out to the dance floor, ignoring the smirk Dominique gave me when she watched the two of us walk onto the dance floor; I saw a ton of non-romantic pairrings dancing to the romantic song, Harry and Fleur, Ginny and Bill, Bex and Drake, Roxanne and George, Angelina and Freddie, Charlie and Molly II, Percy and Lucy, Audrey and Arthur, Molly I and Ron and Hermione and Hugo.

But then there was several romantic couples, the ones who were clearly happy to be in each others arms; James and Selena, Rose and Chris, Albus and Lottie, Lily and Lysander.

_"I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
>Keep the vampires from your door<br>When the chips are down  
>I'll be around<br>With my undying death-defying love for you  
>Envy will hurt itself<br>Let yourself be beautiful..."_

I smiled when I heard Dominique sing this particular part - she told me that when she was younger she was afraid of vampires; I remember smirking and leaning in close to kiss her neck as I said that I'd keep them from her door whenever she wanted me too.

"Scorpius?" Mum caught my attention as we danced slowly; I could tell she was happy that the dance lessons she made me take as a child were actually paying off.

"A couple of things," Mum sighed when I nodded at her.

"First...please don't put yourself in Albus and...is it Lottie? Please don't put yourself in Albus and Lottie's position." She asked me seriously, I followed her gaze and saw her look to where Albus and Lottie were dancing - they both looked incredibely happy and clearly in love with each other.

"I don't know if you've realized Mum...but I don't think Dominique has a maternal bone in her body." I laughed, remembering last night how Dominique froze when she got handed baby Finnick; Amelia Avery rescued her.

"I know," Mum laughed.

"Second...I understand if you view Ginny as your mother...but please, _please_, don't cut me out of your life." She begged me in a whisper.

"Mum...I love you. I...I just can't -"

"I know. Thirdly and lastly...please allow me to plan your wedding and have it somewhere other than here?" She laughed a little bit, frowning slightly at the Burrow in the background.

I rolled my eyes but laughed nonetheless knowing full-well that whenever Dominique and I get married, she definitely would not want it to be at the Burrow.

_"This time we go sublime  
>Lovers entwined divine, divine<br>Love is danger, love is pleasure  
>Love is pure, the only treasure <em>

_I'm so in love with you  
>Make love your goal..."<em>

* * *

><p>After we all cheered Victoire and Teddy off to their flat - they left the reception early because they were going on a muggle cruise as a honeymoon and needed to leave early in the morning for their flight to the Bahamas for their ship - most of the guests left. It was only the Weasley and Potter families, the Raymont's who were invited and a handful of other family friends who stayed.<p>

I intended on going to sit with Dominique for the rest of the night, to make up for not being able to see her most of the night, but I saw she was speaking to her father alone and they seemed to be enjoying the rare father-daughter chance they got.

"Guys, I'm going home." Albus got our attention when he came over to the 'guy' table with Lottie behind him.

You could see how exhausted she looked from one glance at her; she actually looked like she was going to fall asleep as she stood there, shivering slightly in Albus' suit jacket.

"I'm just going to say bye to Dominique...and Rita apparently." Lottie told Albus, nodding over to the table where Dominique and Bill were joined by Rita.

I watched Lottie walk slowly over to the table and say a quick goodbye, followed by a hug from her sister.

"I think Rita has a little crush on Dominique." James laughed when all the guys saw where I was watching. They all laughed too.

"I can't believe you're about to lose your girlfriend...to another woman." George and Charlie both said at the same time, making everybody else laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Dominique's P.O.V.<strong>

I almost let out into another song when I finally slipped my shoes off; I loved singing and performing for everybody...but the shoes were killing me. I am so glad that my sister hired a band to play as well as me singing a few songs; Especially now that I can sit down and watch my sister and new brother-in-law make folls of themselves trying to dance as they tried to keep their hands off each other - or to a parent-approved minimum.

"Hey Domino. What are you laughing at?"

"Hey Daddy." I smiled when I saw Dad drop down into the chair beside me. I'm laughing about the only noticeable thing you passed on to your oldest is your dance skills. Or lack thereof, "I replied laughing even harder once I saw the look on his face.

"Oh ha ha," was his response as he took a seat next to me.

And we sat like that for a while. Just enjoying each other's company. Little comments here and there, but mostly just a comfortable silence. Something we haven't done in a while. It made me very happy. At peace.

In the middle of my musings my eye sought out Scorpius, sitting with Harry and Ginny and their children, all of them watching Teddy and Victoire on the dance floor. It didn't take long at all. Almost as soon as I saw him, he saw me. we were just staring at each other. We smiled at each other and it looked like he was going to walk over but Albus stole his attention away.

"Something tells me I will be watching this again soon," Bill spoke startling me out of my daze.

When I looked over at him he was looking at the dance floor. During my staring match the song had changed. Now Vic and Teddy were swaying with each other. Teddy occasionally leaning down to whisper something making Vic laugh. I looked back at my dad and he was looking at me. He must have seen the confusion on my face because he shook his head, smiled then looked a little behind me to where I knew Scorpius was sitting.

"I can see how much you love each other. I admit I was reluctant in the beginning. No father will be accepting of his daughter's boyfriend right away. But I gave you an exceptionally hard time. It wasn't warranted. You are a smart young woman and I trust your decisions. I may not always agree with them, but I trust them. I trust you. And I trust Scorpius to be there for you when I can't be. Just...just like he has been when we both felt like I couldn't be there for you." He finished in a whisper and I could see that his eyes - which I always thought were green but in actual fact they're blue.

My blue. I didn't ever realise that I had my father's eyes.

Victoire, Louis and I, we all have blue eyes; I just always thought we had inherited my mothers eyes - but now it's quite plain that we have our fathers eyes.

By the end of his speech I was a mess. The tears would not stop and I couldn't get the smile off my face.

"Damn you old man, you ruined my make-up," I was laughing as I flung myself into his arms. "I love you too daddy. Even when I don't always show it."

The hug lasted for a moment before we pulled away. We sat a lot closer after that. My head on his shoulder and his arm on the back of my chair. Just silently watching all the couples on the dance floor.

A song or two later he spoke again,"Plus, after I marry you off, I just have to work on your brother. Then I can have the house and your mother all to myself again."

"DADDY!"

* * *

><p>"Dominique...could I have a word please?" I looked away from my Dad and saw Rita sitting down at one of the empty chairs beside me. Dad and I had stayed seated at our empty table for the rest of the night, we only left to say our goodbyes to my sister and her husband and the odd guest as they all left.<p>

I straight away restrained from rolling my eyes and snapping at her - I've been aware of her staring all day and she's doing my head in. I saw Dad look at her curiously as she sat down, and I put my hand on his arm to stop him from leaving when I saw him push his chair out a little bit.

"Rita...what can I do for you?" I faked a smile and pretended to look interested.

"I'll cut to the chase - I've been listening to you sing all night and I want to sign you before the wasters at Stripe Records do. I can offer you anything you like -"

"You want to give me a recording contract?" I interrupted her and looked at Dad quickly; he was sat looking at Rita with a careful expression.

"I want to offer you a lifeline. You have talent, Charlotte said you wrote two of them songs. I want to sign it and sell your stuff. I know you have another year at college but I can make you more money in two years than your classmates will make in ten." She got my attention in that.

I'm not going to lie...the prospect of singing as a career _had_ been my ideal choice and truthfully, once I got over the initial attention of the press after the memorial service...I got a buzz from it. The attention, the admiration, the thrill of performing for people.

And I was good at it! According to the critics, I was apparently one of the only off-spring of celebrities who seemed to have talent of their own.

"Dominique...I know you. You and my sister are cut from the same cloth - you aren't made for academics. You're made for music. The muggle festival season is starting in a couple of weeks. I have a girl band in need of a lead singer, come on tour this Summer and by the time the season ends in August you can decide if you want to sign with me or not."

"I'm going, I just came over to say goodbye." Lottie bent over to give me a hug before she hugged her sister and told her to meet her some place for lunch tomorrow.

I wasn't really paying attention as they arranged a lunch date, and I vaguelly listened as Rita told me she'd send me details of the girl band, the festivals and the dates via owl tomorrow morning.

She stood up and left, only after she handed my Dad a business card and promised she'll be in touch.

When she left, I turned to look at Dad slowly; he was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Daddy...she's offering me a record deal." I whispered, feeling a little shocked.

Dad let out a long breath before he answered and he didn't look at me, but at something slightly over my shoulder.

"If this was your brother or sister I'd tell you to get the idea of not finishing school out of your head...but Domino - you're a singer! This is what you're here for!" He insisted, finally looking at me and smiling.

"There's a 'but' somewhere."

"But I don't think I'm the man in your life who you're going to have to convince to approve of you going on tour for two months and then not go to Hogwarts for your last year." He added, looking back over my shoulder again; I turned and followed his gaze and straight away felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.

Scorpius was sitting laughing with James, Freddie, Louis and my uncles at something. As if he senses me looking at him, he met my gaze and smiled warmly.

"Do you think your relationship will last you being apart for basically a full year. You might not even be back in time to see him off for school, who knows when you'll stop working at Christmas and he won't be home for Easter, he'll be in school revising for his N.E.W.T.'s." Dad reminded me softly.

"I don't know, Daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Alright, I'm sorry for the many change in POV's, but there's scenes that would work better in either POV haha**

**what do you think?**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N – Alright…this chapter was going to be a lot longer but I thought this would be the best way to end it as it is. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>I was grateful for the distraction of spending nearly three days clearing up the Burrow after the wedding; it distracted me from thinking about Rita and the deal she offered me; although I couldn't exactly forget it.<p>

A two hundred thousand galleon signing fee, five hundred galleons per performance with the girl band, the opportunity to sell my songs to other artists and the chance to record them myself. One album released in both the muggle and wizarding world and up to two solo albums released in both worlds too.

The muggle festival tour provided twenty three performances. Eleven thousand and five hundred Galleons for touring for three months - that's without even signing Rita's contract.

"When are you going to answer Rita?" Dad asked me as the two of us walked round the Burrow, bringing down any spells that we found.

"I don't know Dad...I haven't even really thought about it -"

"Liar." He caught me out and swung an arm around my shoulders. I sighed and just rested my head on his shoulder, relishing in the new-found comfort that I enjoyed that my Daddy provided.

"I can't just leave for the summer Daddy...Scorpius, Lottie, Bex - I can't leave them -"

"Scorpius is a big boy. Lottie has Albus and Bex has Fred. Now, why are you scared? You've never been scared of anything in your life." He told me softly as the two of us began a slow walk to the house.

"Aren't you supposed to be telling me to go to school in September?" I teased him.

"If I thought that's what you wanted then yes I would. I know deep down that you want to do this singing thing." He retorted, leaning his head down to kiss the top of my head.

"Well...when Mum finds out you're encouraging me to drop out of school, make sure you get a better excuse than that." I laughed, I laughed even more when he swore under his breath.

"I'll act surprised when your mother finds out." He muttered when we reached the rest of the family.

* * *

><p>I sat at the little kitchen table in Bex's kitchen looking enviously at my best friends and their partners.<p>

Bex was sitting on Fred's knee, sharing a cup of coffee, Lottie was sat watching Albus make her a ham and strawberry sandwich and Rose and Chris were being disgusting on the sofa.

"I heard you have a meeting with my sister next week?" Lottie asked me quietly; Bex and Fred were distracted with licking each other's tonsils to pay attention to our conversation. Not that I minded them knowing, I just didn't want Fred to tell James who would then no doubt tell Lily who would blab to the entire family.

_I _want to be the one to tell Scorpius no matter what I decide.

"Yup...me and my Dad are going to see what Rita has to offer." I shrugged a shoulder, quietly shushing Lottie when Albus walked back over to the table, looking disgusted at the sight of the food on the plate in his hands.

"Anyway, what's this I hear about you getting your own shop?" I asked Lottie who grinned as she bit into her sandwich.

"I'm so excited! It's right across the street!" She nodded out of the window which had a beautiful view of Hogsmeade's main street.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked; he'd been working in his Dad's shop since he was old enough to walk and talk and was now the manager of the Hogsmeade branch - something his father was extremely proud about but his mother wasn't as pleased.

"Well you know how muggles have like shops where they style their hair for them?" Lottie thought carefully as she bit into her sandwich again, we all cringed when a piece of strawberry fell from the sandwich and she popped it into her mouth, directly on a piece of ham.

"I'm going to be doing that. But using potions, charms and magic gadgets instead of the stuff they use." she explained, ignoring our disgusted faces as she finished of her sandwich.

"You're pregnant though." Rose pointed out as she and Chris finally surfaced for air and came over to sit with us.

"I know. If it goes well I'm going to hire someone to cover for me while I have the baby. I'm planning on returning to work not long after I pop the kid out." Albus and Lottie both placed a hand on her small bump and began stroking it softly.

I never, _ever_ thought I'd see the day when Lottie Parker became maternal and excited for having a baby in her life - but apparently things and people change.

"I was also wondering...well...I know you don't exactly need the money and you're going to school in September but I was wondering if you would come work with me?" Lottie surprised everybody by looking at Bex - who was utterly speechless.

Chris and I looked at each other in shock; Lottie had told us both on several occasions that she did not like Bex at all, and here she is offering her a job!

"You want me to work for you?" Bex asked slowly, arching an eyebrow at Lottie who shook her head quickly.

"_With_ me. I just thought that hair and nails would go well together. And I heard Harry and Ginny talking about how Professor Chang is letting the legal adults take weekend leave from September so I knew you'd be here with Freddie anyway...I just thought you'd like to make your own money." Lottie explained quietly and awkwardly.

"Oh...I'll um, I'll think about it. Thanks Par-Lottie."

I stopped paying attention at that, something Lottie said struck a thought in my mind.

If Professor Chang was setting up a new system in the school that let the legal adults take weekend leave from the school, which means that Scorpius would be able to come see me on weekends. Not _every_ weekend of course, he'd still probably have to stay for Quidditch and to study, but...perhaps that could persuade him that me not going back to school in September isn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

><p>"Lottie, did Albus say whether he'd be back for dinner tonight?" Ginny asked as she walked past Lottie and Albus' room.<p>

I was pretty surprised at how well Ginny and Harry were taking Lottie's pregnancy. They demanded she come live with them since she was insisting Albus go to school and finish up his education - and they even let them share a bedroom!

Albus had moved into James' old room since it was bigger, they'd bought him a bigger bed and had gotten him and Lottie matching wardrobes! Lily wasn't impressed, she didn't see why Albus could have his girlfriend move in yet she couldn't even have Lysander in her room with the door closed.

Scorpius got Albus' old room, meaning Harry got his study back instead of sharing one with Ginny downstairs.

"He's going out somewhere with James I think." Lottie answered as she tried to fasten up her jeans.

Ginny laughed as she walked in the bedroom, a pile of clothes in her hands.

"I thought your clothes might be struggling to fit you." She put the pile on the bed and then pulled a piece of paper out of her jeans pocket and handed it to Lottie. "Maternity clothes, jeans, jumpers and dresses mainly. I was pregnant throughout the summer and winter so believe me, wearing tight clothes will become a bit stressful once the weather changes. If you don't want to wear any different clothes, this is a spell that makes your clothes change to suit your size. Hermione swore by it with Hugo and Rosie." she smiled softly, rolling her eyes when Lottie looked a little embarrassed.

I know why Lottie was embarrassed - she told me that she didn't know how to feel or act around Ginny. She's never had a proper mother to take care of her, a lot of step-mothers, nannies and sisters, but never a proper mother.

"Is anybody home?"

Lottie and Ginny both looked at me sheepishly when we all heard Scorpius' yell from downstairs.

"Upstairs Scorp!" Ginny yelled back.

I didn't really want to be around Scorpius until I made my mind up about the offer from Rita. He can read me like a book, so he'll know something is bothering me if we spend too much time together.

I'd rather him know if something is up from me avoiding him than from me being with him.

"Hey guys." He came through the door and came over to sit on the bed beside me.

"Jeez Lot, could have dressed for me." He teased Lottie as she grabbed her wand and cast a silent spell on her unfastened jeans.

"I better get going. I told Mum I'd be home early." I stood up and grabbed my jacket from the dresser chair, ignoring the knowing look that Lottie was shooting me and definitely the confused and hurt gaze from Scorpius.

"Dominique, have I done something to upset you?" Scorpius asked me, scowling as he obviously thought over to the last time we really had any contact with each other - the wedding.

"Don't be silly."

"Then why have you been avoiding me for the past...eight days?" He asked me as soon as I finished speaking.

Ginny and Lottie both looked away pointedly, but none of them excused themselves.

"I...I haven't been avoiding you -"

"Just tell him and put the poor boy out of his misery." Lottie snapped, arching an eyebrow at me and shaking her head slowly.

"Tell me what?" Scorpius asked when I just looked at Lottie through narrowed eyes.

"Nothing." I said.

Lottie is really lucky she has my future god son or daughter in her womb so I couldn't punch her in the mouth for being so stupid.

"I'll go make a start on dinner." Ginny excused herself, looking from me to Scorpius slowly as she left the room. Without saying anything, Scorpius grabbed my hand and practically dragged me next door to his room; Albus' old room was three times the size of Scorpius' old room. The closet door was open and I could see that Scorpius _was_ acting on his word and trying to spend as much of his money as he could - most of the clothes in there looked to be extremely expensive and most of them had tags on still.

There was also a line of bulging shopping bags along one wall.

"Spending spree?" I teased him, nodding to the bags.

"I bought a few gifts for some people." he shrugged, shutting his door and locking it before he walked over to a dresser and opening a few drawers. "So what aren't you telling me?" he asked me as he pulled one shirt off to pull another one on.

"Honestly, I think she's crazy - must be her hormones -"

"Stop lying to me, Dom." Scorpius came to sit down on the bed beside me and looked at me through cautious eyes. "Why are you avoiding me? Did I upset you at the wedding?" he scowled and I knew he was thinking to the two of us at the wedding and what he possibly could have said that would have upset me.

"No! Of course you didn't - I just..." should I be honest with him? Tell him that I'm thinking of dropping out of school and going on tour for the summer?

"Alright, don't freak out!" I warned him before I cleared my throat.

"At the wedding, Lottie's sister Rita offered me...well she works in the music industry and she offered me the chance to go tour the muggle festivals with her and a girl band. Apparently they need a main singer and she thinks I'll be perfect for it. I get paid, a _lot_." I told him half of it.

"I have another week to give her my answer. I've been thinking about it, and I didn't want to worry or upset you -"

"Why would you upset me? This is big! You should do it!" Scorpius grinned and reached out to take my hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"I'd be going from next week and I wouldn't be back until maybe three days before school starts." I told him quietly; I chose to not tell him about the record contract just yet…there was a part of me that sensed he wouldn't like it.

"We can be apart for a summer Dominique - we'll have the rest of our lives to be together." Scorpius smiled, putting a hand over my cheek and caressing it lightly. "Is that everything?"

I bit my lip nervously, briefly wondering whether I should tell him about the offer of my album and recording contract and not being able to go to school in September.

In the pause before my answer, his face moved so that it was a half inch away from mine, his lips within kissing distance.

"That's everything." I lied before I pressed my lips against his.

* * *

><p>Now that I had Scorpius' support for me to go and join the girl band for the summer I couldn't wait for the meeting with Rita and my Dad - we decided to not tell my mother until everything was all signed and agreed.<p>

The day coincided with the day that Teddy and Victoire were due back from their honeymoon and they'd agreed for a welcome home barbeque at the Potter's before they left so Dad and I decided to just try and get to Ginny and Harry's house before they did.

Rita's office was huge, and each wall had several frames photograph's of music stars that I could easily recognise.

"The band is called _Big Beatz_; there are three other members. Two witches and a muggle - don't worry the muggle, Perrie has a muggle-born brother who's a wizard so she knows all about witches. Now, Perrie is sixteen, then we have Mila who is nineteen and we also have Minnie who has just turned nineteen I think. Mila and Minnie both left Hogwarts last year. Slytherin and Ravenclaw I believe." Rita informed me, picking a framed photo from her desk and turning it round so it faced my Dad and I.

The three girls were all exceptionally pretty; one of them had waist length jet black hair, another had shoulder length blonde hair and the third had hair that was tied up but was a nice caramel brown - clearly dyed.

"That's Mina, Minnie and Perrie in that order." Rita pointed them out before she looked through her drawers for a pile of papers. "They're aware this is just a temporary thing - to be honest it's only Mina and Minnie who need the band. Perrie is just as capable of going solo as you are. Now, Mr. Weasley - I need you to sign some of these and a copy will be sent to your wife for her approval. I had my assistant send them earlier -"

"No!" I gasped and looked at Dad quickly who sighed and closed his eyes momentarily.

"Something wrong?" Rita asked quickly, looking over the contract.

"My wife isn't yet aware of Dominique's…plans. She won't be happy to learn she's dropping out of school -"

"I'd like to make it perfectly clear, Mr. Weasley, that I am _not_ forcing Dominique to do anything she doesn't want to do. If she wants to continue with her education she is more than able to do so." Rita held both hands up and looked at my Dad with wide eyes - I knew what she was doing; eliminating herself of all blame in case my mother comes looking for someone to blame when she finds out what I have planned.

Typical Parker kid.

"Don't worry, Rita. I'll talk my wife round. Now, where do I sign?" He nodded when Rita told him she had marked where both of our signatures where needed. "Dom, don't worry. Your mother is at Ginny and Harry's all day anyway. She won't get the mail till tomorrow and I'll tell her tonight…maybe you should stay at Bex's tonight." he laughed when I looked at him skeptically; we both knew good and well that whenever Mum found out about this, she'd be after his blood for agreeing to it without consulting her.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Daddy!" I grinned once we both landed with a silent thump in the Potter's front hall; from the sounds of the distant voices, everybody was already in the back garden. Judging from the suitcases in the living room, Teddy and Victoire had already arrived also.<p>

"For what?" Dad asked me, leading the way to the kitchen.

"For agreeing to let me do this - for going with me." I shrugged, grabbing two bottles of cold muggle beer from the ice-box on the counter.

"No bother kid; like I said at the wedding isn't it? Vic's gone, you'll be gone for the summer and I think I can persuade Charlie to take Louis for a few weeks." Dad winked, making me gag.

"Daddy!" We both looked to the large table that had been set up in the garden and smiled when we saw Victoire, sat leaning into Teddy. When she saw the two of us walk into the garden she got up and hurried over; pulling the two of us into a hug.

"I don't know what you two have done, but Mum is seriously pissed!" She whispered to the pair of us.

I looked over to where Mum was sitting…with a brown envelope in her hands. She was glaring at the two of us.

Together, Dad and I pulled away from Victoire and slowly walked over to where she was sat with a group of my aunts and uncles, all of them looking either a little entertained or a little cautious.

"Sit - the _both_ of you." I sat down quickly but my Dad sat even quicker - I've never seen him look so scared!

"Why did I get letters asking me to sign forms giving my permission for you to drop out of Hogwarts?" Mum asked through clenched teeth, looking directly at me.

"Fleur -" Dad tried to talk to her but she just held one hand up.

"You'll get your turn in a minute." She silenced him.

"Because…because I want to be a singer." I told her nervously - never mind my father, _I _have never been as scared of my mother as I am right this minute.

"You want to be a singer?" Mum repeated. "Is that it? Dominique - you've wanted to be a singer since you were three. Why am I getting these forms? You _are_ finishing school."

Instinctively, I got defensive. "You're getting these forms because I've got a recording contract for _now_. I don't want to go to school in September so I won't." I heard several people groan at my tone but I didn't care - this is me being natural and honest with my mother.

"You'll do as I say."

"Why? Never done it before."

"Dominique Ginny Weasley!" Mum snapped, fully glaring at me now. "You _will_ finish your education. You _will_ get qualifications. You've already been kicked out of one school and now you want to drop out of another one? Not a chance!"

"If I don't want to go to school in September, you can't stop me." I insisted, ignoring the old part of me that wanted to swear at her, storm away and get drunk.

"Watch me."

"_Daddy!"_

"_William!" _

Mum and I both yelled at the same time; a couple of my aunts and uncles chuckled but most of them were looking with cautious eyes. Most of my cousins were too shocked to say anything.

There's only Lottie who didn't look surprised.

"Look…Fleur, you don't know what the offer for her is - she'll earn more money from a year of touring and singing than she will working in the ministry." Dad argued softly. "Money aside, think about it - you said yourself you've _never_ seen our daughter as happy as when she's on the stage singing and people are listening." he reminded her.

"What if this singing doesn't work and you get dropped - how will you get a job with no qualifications?" Mum sighed - that's it! Daddy and I have won!

"I'll figure it out then!" I smiled at her.

"This deal - what exactly is it?"

"Nearly twelve thousand Galleons for the summer alone." Dad told her quickly.

"And if I sign with Rita, I'll get a two hundred thousand Galleon signing fee. I get to release at least one album with her, I can write and produce my own material and I can sell it to other artists" I added when she opened her mouth to say something.

"With money like that, she won't need to work for at least eight or nine years if she gets dropped in the next couple of years." Uncle George mentioned; I looked over to see that he was looking really impressed.

"How will she get a job with no qualifications?" Dad echoed her, following my gaze. "Ask George and Harry and Ron, hell even ask Ginny and Angelina. And James and Fred." Dad listed all of the relatives in our entire family who needn't have bothered sitting their exams - well, George, Harry and Ron didn't even sit theirs.

Ginny and Angelina both joined the pro's when they graduated, as has James and Fred already works with his Dad.

"George ran his own business. James, Angelina and Ginny went to play professionally and Fred's working in his Dad's business." Mum shrugged. "And they're not _my_ daughter."

I scowled at that and allowed a little bit more of the old Dominique to come out and play.

"Whatever you say I'm doing it." I shrugged stubbornly. "I'm seventeen, an adult. Dad's already signed the papers and we only need the permission of one parent. Two is preferred but one will do - am I wrong?" I looked at aunt Hermione who sent an apologetic look at my mother before she shook her head quickly.

"You may be seventeen and an adult in _our_ world, Dominique." Mum nodded slowly, pulling a contract out of the envelope. "But in the muggle world you are still a child and these performances are for the muggle world. I can pull you out of them."

"Then I'll tell her to cancel the muggle performances and focus on making my album until May." I retorted. "Mum, I'm serious - I am doing this whether you like it or not. I'm not asking your permission."

I briefly wondered why my dad hadn't interrupted and told me I was going too far, or even Victoire or an aunt or uncle - or even my grandparents! But then another part of me realised that they know I'm right and my mother is over-reacting.

"I'm asking for your approval - Mum, please let me do this." I reached over the table and took her hand. "Mum, I'm _good_ at this. I want to do this. Please."

Mum looked at me fully for a couple of minutes; she looked me right in the eye and then looked briefly at Dad, a look of annoyance crossing her features.

Without saying anything, she pulled a quill out of the envelope and silently signed her name at the bottom of the contracts.

"I hope you know what you're doing, darling." She sighed, putting the signed contracts back in the envelope and pushing them towards me. "I hope you know what you could lose because of this." she added, looking a couple of inches to my left. I quickly followed her gaze and felt my stomach lurch.

Scorpius was stood behind me by a couple of feet, looking at me through narrowed, hurt eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - What do you think?**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N - sorry, this is the second time I've uploaded this chapter because the first time it had far too many spelling mistakes because my document decided to have a life of its own and the 'O' button spasmed out on me, haha. So if you get a notification for this story twice, sorry!**

**But I'll repeat myself - a relatively short chapter but VERY important. I think you'll like it. I'm eager to end this story now so I can do my new Scorpius/Dominique story - that's right. I'm not finished yeat, haha.**

**speedsONEandONLY - I think I've ran out of things to say about you...**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Scorpius!" I banged on his bedroom door for the tenth time but he still wouldn't answer. "Will you just open this damn door?!" I yelled, knowing full well that he could hear me.<p>

Banging on the door once more, I groaned loudly and made my way back to Lottie and Albus' room where the guys were trying to put up a crib the muggle way. Rose, Lottie, Bex and Lily were all sitting on the bed watching as Albus, Fred, James and Lysander all tried to figure out how it went up.

"He still not answering?" Lily asked when she saw me stood in the doorway.

"No, he won't even listen to me!" I scowled, getting down on my knees and going over to where the boys were putting the crib up wrong. "Give me that." I nodded to a muggle tool that the instructions said needed to be used.

"Are you surprised?" Lottie asked from the bed; I was too busy attaching the part that would hold the mattress to the head and foot of the crib to see her expression, but I would bet everything I owned that she'd be looking directly at me through narrowed eyes.

"Don't -" I scowled at the screws as I quickly screwed them all in, completely aware that each of the guys was stood looking at me with wide, open mouths.

"You _did_ lie to him." Rose agreed with Lottie.

"Really? You three are going to give _me_ relationship advice?" I scoffed and stood up, handing Fred the muggle tool back and grabbing the small mattress from Albus and putting it into the crib.

"The pregnant seventeen year old, the school tramp and -"

"Yes?" Bex smirked, looking up from her magazine.

"And the kinkiest person I have ever met in my entire life." I smirked back at her; she just rolled her eyes and returned back to her magazine. "Look...I didn't lie. Well alright I did but it was purely because _I KNEW HE WOULD REACT LIKE THIS_!" I shouted the last bit because I knew he'd be able to hear me.

"You still lied." Lily shrugged.

"It's been two days!" I argued back.

"Still lied though."

I didn't answer her because I heard the sound of a door opening and closing and then footsteps on the stairs.

"I thought you said your parents were working?" I looked at Albus who nodded slowly.

"Ted is still loved up with Victoire." James muttered, walking over to the doorway to look down the staircase. "I thought you were next door?"

"I left ages ago." I snapped my head round to see a scowling Scorpius stood in the doorway, looking directly at me.

"Where did you go?" Rose asked.

"To talk to my mother." Scorpius said gruffly, clearing his throat before he let out a deep breath and looked at me again.

"Can we talk?" I stood up from the bed and walked over to him.

"Sure. Come on." Scorpius sighed deeply and turned his back on me. I didn't look at the others as I quickly hurried after him; when we both got in his room, I shut the door and locked it so we wouldn't be disturbed.

"You lied to me." I was surprised by how close Scorpius' voice was. I turned round and had to press my back against the door to be able to look up at him. There wasn't even space for us to breathe without our chests touching each other.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to make you angry...I thought that if I got the festivals over and done with and then show you that we can be apart -"

I was surprised when he cut me off by putting his mouth over mine; he took both of my hands and pinned them above my head with one hand and then took his other hand to sneak under my shirt.

As his hand snaked over my stomach, his finger stroking the bar in my belly button, his mouth left mine but continued down my chin and onto my neck, no doubt leaving mark after mark.

"I thought I was in trouble?" I panted as I tried to control my breath and not get too lost in the fact that his hand had moved from my stomach to my back and it was slowly making its way up towards my bra.

"You are." He murmured against the skin on my shoulder - I was glad that I had decided to play along with the weather and was dressed only in shorts and a vest top.

"So...my punishment is having you kiss me to death?" I teased him; he'd let my hands loose so I rested them lightly on his shoulders. With his now spare hand he directed me towards his bed, with him walking backwards until he fell on top of it.

"No...you'll get your punishment later..." He whispered as he flipped us so he was above me, using his knees and hand to keep him from crushing me. His hand was still under my shirt, un-snapping my bra and his lips were still brushing against my skin softly. He would stop kissing and then speak, and then start kissing again.

"Just in case you forgot...you leave for two months...in...three...days."

"So..." I sighed when we simply lay in each other's arms a couple of hours later. I was laying with my head resting on his chest, looking out of the window idly and I could feel Scorpius playing with the ends of my hair with one hand as he had one of mine in the other, mine on top of his on his chest.

"I spoke to my mother. She told me that...well she told me a lot of things but she said that I over-reacted, called me an idiot and told me to not let you go." I felt him laugh but I didn't have the energy to join him.

"I like your mother." I teased him. "I am sorry...I really didn't mean too, you just seemed so upset over me leaving for two months that us being separated for ten months...well it's a bit scary." I admitted, bringing our joined hands closer so I could kiss his hand lightly.

"I know and it _is_ daunting. Besides, Chang is letting us have weekend leave...which makes my next suggestion even the more...desirable." he sighed and moved so we were both sitting up; I grabbed his duvet so I could cover myself.

"Suggestion?"

"Yeah...after I left my Mum, I went up to my Dad's study - they moved back into the Manor. He had the deeds of all the properties in there and needed my signature for something but it got me thinking...we could live together." Scorpius looked at me through serious, content, eyes. He still had that cocky smirk on his face that I learned he always had after sex, but he looked serious excluding that.

"Ginny won't let you leave until you leave school -"

"That's what I thought. Wait here a minute." He got out of bed and I couldn't help but blush when he bent over to put on his boxers again. He walked round the room until he could find the jeans he had on and hunted in the pockets for something. Whatever it was, it was small enough to hide in his hand because he clenched a fist around it.

"Pass me a shirt."

He grabbed a shirt from his open drawer and tossed it too me so I quickly pulled it on as he got under the covers again.

"I know...I know we haven't being seeing each other that long - or even _known_ each other that long but...Dominique, I really do love you." Scorpius looked at me and took one of my hands in his empty one.

"I love you too -"

"Let me finish." Scorpius laughed. "I love you so much and, look I suck with words. I'm more of a do-er than a sayer." he cleared his throat and took the hand he was holding and moved it so it was palm up.

"Close your eyes." he whispered; I arched an eyebrow at him but did as he asked. I felt something that felt like velvet in the palm of my eyes but I waited until he told me to open my eyes.

"I know we're young, I know people will think we're stupid and naive and we have a whole life ahead of us...but I really do love you." Scorpius whispered. "Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and felt all the breath rush out of my body; in my hands, in a soft, black velvet case was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my entire life. Silver with a simple tear drop diamond surrounded by hundreds of little diamonds.

"Is...is this an -"

"Engagement ring?" Scorpius took it from my hand and nodded. "Dominique...will you marry me?"

For a second I looked from him and back to the ring again; do I want to marry Scorpius? Do I want to live the rest of my life with Scorpius? I'm only just seventeen, he's still in school...do I want to become Mrs. Malfoy?

"Hell yeah, I'll marry you!" I grinned and yelled, not really caring if any of my cousins or friends heard me from the room next door; I jumped up so I was on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying myself in my _fiancé_'s chest.

* * *

><p>The sound of Ginny calling up the stairs yelling that dinner would be ready soon woke the two of us up - had we really slept the afternoon away?<p>

"No wonder we slept for so long." Scorpius teased when he looked at his watch - we'd been sleeping for four hours!

After I accepted his proposal and actually put the ring on, we celebrated in private...and then fell asleep.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes, climbing out of bed and pulling the covers from it so he'd get out.

"I'm sleepy." Scorpius muttered, burying his head in his pillow.

I giggled as I grabbed my clothes that were strewn over his bedroom floor.

"Do you have anything I could wear? It looks a little chilly for shorts." I sighed, I'd already pulled my vest on and was stood shivering slightly in that and my panties - my shorts were too short to be classed as shorts so they wouldn't provide me with any extra warmth.

"Sure...try one of the bags." Scorpius yawned into his pillow, his hand indicating groggily to the line of bags against one wall.

Upon inspection of the bags I rolled my eyes again but smiled to see that most of them seemed to be for me.

Dresses, skirts, jeans, shorts, playsuits, shirts, jackets, shoes, underwear - although I saw a few sets that seemed more for _his_ enjoyment and use than mine, - he had practically bought me a new wardrobe.

"You shouldn't spend all of your money on me." I scolded him, pulling out a pair of sweatpants from one of the bags. It had a matching hoodie with it too so I grabbed that to put on over my vest top.

"It's _our_ money. Or it will be soon." Scorpius surprised me when he wrapped his arm around my middle and pulled me so my back was against his chest.

"How soon is soon?"

"Whenever you like. We're both legal adults so it's not as if we need permission, which we'd never get. Your Dad may approve of you dropping out of school," Scorpius said as he pulled away and walked over to his closet..

"but I'd never get permission to marry you now."

I shrugged a shoulder as I walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of socks to slip on.

"I don't know, he might surprise you." I thought back to the wedding and his words when he caught me watching Scorpius.

"Is there a specific date you want?" he clearly didn't hear me.

I waited until he was out of his closet and had dressed in sweatpants of his own and a t-shirt before I answered him.

"I...I want to marry you before we have to separate." I whispered, not looking up at him to see his reaction in case _he_ thought it was too soon.

"Dom...you leave in three days." he pointed out. "Which means we have what? Tomorrow or the next day to get our families on board with it."

I looked up and smiled when I saw he was smiling at me; he agreed with me!

"My Grandmother will no doubt be throwing me a family dinner the day before I leave. Tomorrow my parents are taking me shopping for luggage and crap - the day after." I told him, the plans coming as I was speaking. "We'll never get both your sets of parents, mine, our siblings, the aunts and uncles, my cousins, our friends and everybody else around for two days' time." I sighed.

"Well...what about just a few? We only need witnesses legally. I'm Sure Albus, Lottie, Bex, Chris or whoever would be able to do it?"

"That sounds great! We can have a ceremony and a reception when you graduate! I'm not arsed, but Ginny and our mothers would _murder_ us." I pointed out with a small laugh.

"I also think...that until the day after tomorrow, you should wear this on another finger." Scorpius took my left hand and placed a light kiss on the tip of my ring finger.

_"Albus, Lottie, Dominique, Scorpius! Dinner's ready!"_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing tomorrow, Dominique?" Victoire asked as I sat down at the table with my parents, brother and sister and Teddy.<p>

"Scorpius." Louis muttered under his breath, luckily for him it was Mum who heard and not Dad so he wouldn't get glared at.

"That and I think he's taking me somewhere tomorrow. Him, Bex, Albus and Lottie. Probably Chris and Rosie too." I lied and shrugged a shoulder.

"I could have bought my own luggage today you know." I told Mum and Dad. "Rita put that money in my account yesterday. I can afford to pay for my own things now -"

"While you live under my roof you let me buy things for you." Mum pretended to scold me as she passed a plate of chicken round.

"Actually…that's something I want to talk to you about, it might as well be now…" I cleared my throat and refused to look in my Daddy's direction.

"Scorpius and I are getting our own place. I think he's going to try and find somewhere while I do this festival thing and then I guess I'll decorate it and stuff while he's at school and -"

"We know." Dad laughed and judging by the looks of surprise on everybody else's faces, they were as surprised as I was. "Did you honestly expect us to think you'd be living at home? We knew you'd be moving out at some point over the next few months and surprisingly enough, my sister had the exact same thought about that boyfriend of yours." he teased me, sending a wink in my direction to show that he was apparently alright with Scorpius and I living together.

"I can't believe I'm losing my two daughters within weeks of each other." Mum smiled sadly at Victoire and I.

"You haven't lost us Mum. We're Weasley's, we're home birds." Victoire smiled back at her as I just rolled my eyes.

"I'll be touring for two months Mum, then I'll be home for however long." I reminded her. "Besides, Scorpius will be at school and I can't cook so someone will have to feed me."

* * *

><p>I didn't get much sleep that night and I was out of the house by seven o'clock in the morning and sneaking into Aunt Ginny's house - Scorpius assured me that Harry would be at work so he wouldn't hear me sneaking in.<p>

I could hear the shower running and rolled my eyes at Scorpius' planning; he really did know my family better than I do.

I hurried up the stairs and walked into Scorpius' room, closing the door behind me. He was stood pulling his jeans on and smirked when he saw me come in his room.

"Nice dress." Scorpius chuckled, nodding to my white summer dress that I had chosen to wear.

"I _am_ getting married today you know." I teased him, smiling at the nervous butterfly feeling in my stomach.

Me and Scorpius - married!

By the time I go to sleep tonight, I'll be Mrs. Malfoy!

"Ginny is leaving in like…five minutes, go wake Lottie and Albus up and then you and Lottie go get Bex, Al and I will get Rose and we'll meet at Chris'." Scorpius told me as he pulled on a nice, crisp shirt that matched his jeans perfectly.

"But we still have a while before Ginny leaves…" I pointed out, walking over to him, taking his hand and leading him to the bed.

He laughed lightly and took my hand from his. "Not before the wedding, I'm still wanting to hold _some_ expectations up."

I pouted deliberately, knowing full-well he didn't like to see me upset or disappointed and he _always _wanted to give me something. "We won't get a chance to consummate our marriage." I pointed out to him.

"Thought of that already baby," Scorpius whispered, leaning back and grabbing an envelope from one of his pillows.

He handed it to me so I took it and opened it. A confirmation for a booking at an hotel in muggle London…made out to Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy! A honeymoon suite!

"There's Ginny leaving, come on. I still have something I need to do, tell Albus to wait here for me." He leant forward and kissed my lips three times before he stood up, grabbed his jacket and left the room, leaving the door open.

I waited until I heard the back door close downstairs and then the faint sound of him apparating away before I moved again, I put the envelope in my bag and then hurried out of the door and walked into the room next door.

Albus and Lottie were both sleeping, Albus on his back and Lottie sleeping with her head on his bare chest, he had his arms wrapped around her and they both looked so peaceful and happy.

"HEY!" I yelled, slamming the door, making them both jump.

"Dominique!" Albus groaned, grabbing a pillow from the bottom of the bed and throwing it at me. "GET OUT!"

"Do you know how early it is?" Lottie yawned, laying back down, cuddling into my cousin again.

"Got to be awake early! Scorpius and I have an appointment booked at eleven and we _need_ to be there early!" I grinned, literally running and jumping on the bed. "We're getting married today!"

The two of them sat up straight immediately, Lottie grabbing the duvet to protect her modesty and Albus had to lean over and grab some bottoms from the floor before he got out of the bed.

"That's disgusting." I pretended to cringe and dropped so I was on me knees on the bed, looking from one to the other.

"Married?" Lottie and Albus repeated at the same time.

"Like for real?" Lottie rubbed her eyes and held her hand out for a shirt so she could get out of bed. Albus tossed her what looked like one of his so I got from the bed and walked over to what I knew was her wardrobe.

"Yeah, and we need witnesses so we're having you two, Bex, Chris and Rose!" I grinned, looking through her clothes for a dress for her to wear. "Probably Freddie too." I added as an after-thought..

I grabbed a dress and turned round to face the two of them again. Lottie was standing in Albus' white t-shirt, it barely covering her private parts now she had a slight bump growing on her abdomen.

"Married? For real?"

* * *

><p>Bex was much the same, though she was a lot worse to wake up. Freddie was downstairs in the shop already working when we got there, and James was apparently training for his new Quidditch team, the Falcons. Selena was sat reading a paper at the breakfast table when Lottie and I apparated into the flat and she just nodded to Bex and Freddie's room.<p>

But now, Bex, Lottie, Albus, Rose and Chris were all gathered outside of the little cottage that Scorpius had located. The wizard who married my sister and Teddy two weeks ago lived her, and Scorpius said he was willing to marry us - as long as we had witnesses.

Scorpius and I were stood under a tree that was in the wizards back yard - I don't know what it was that made it seem so romantic, but when I saw it through a window I asked if that's where he could perform the ceremony.

It was the biggest tree I had ever seen; it completely outshone the cottage, but in a good way. It made the cottage all that more romantic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Dominique Ginny Weasley, and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy…"

I didn't really pay attention to what the wizard was saying - truthfully I didn't even care that our friends were sitting a couple of feet away from us; all I cared about and focused on was looking at the man stood opposite me.

Scorpius Malfoy…my husband.

"…do you, Dominique Ginny Weasley, take this man, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, to cherish him, to obey him, to worship him and to support him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I felt the smile build up on my face as I said those two famous words; I do.

I really, really do. I do promise to love him, to cherish him, to worship him for the rest of my days on earth and then even after that.

I do.

* * *

><p>I didn't ever want to get up; here, in Scorpius' arms in bed…this is my moment. The happiest moment of my entire life.<p>

This will always be my happiest moment - laying in bed with my husband.

"What are you smiling at?" I felt Scorpius' breath on my neck as he ducked his head to plant a trail of soft kissed along my collarbone and neck, leading his way up to my mouth.

"My husband." I giggled as his hands trailed up my sides. "I love you, Scorpius Malfoy." I sighed in content when he finally pulled his mouth away from my neck and looked at me.

"I love you too, Dominique Malfoy."

"I could get used to that." I teased him, snaking my arms around his neck; pulling him closer to me.

"I could get used to you getting used to that." He whispered as he brought his face closer to mine.

* * *

><p>"Do we have to go?" Scorpius groaned when I woke him up by kissing him lightly.<p>

Grandma told us all to be at the Burrow for five thirty and it was now six fifteen - and Scorpius was still in bed completely naked.

"Yes, Gran will kill us for being late." I giggled, looking around the room for my clothes, not really remembering where we dropped them.

"Did you bring that sobering solution?" Scorpius asked as he sat up and clutched his head.

"In my bag." I called from the other side of the room; I quickly pulled my panties, bra and dress back on and since I was dressed more than Scorpius was, I quickly tidied around the room of the hotel we were in.

There wasn't much to tidy up; empty champagne bottles needed collecting, dirty plates that had strawberries, cream and chocolate on needed putting back on the tray, the bed needed making, the sheets changing and the bathroom needed to be dried after we decided to take a bath together and most of the water ended up on the floor.

I was making the bed when I felt his arms wrap around my middle and his chin rest on my shoulder, leaning against my own.

"I don't want to leave." he whispered.

I leaned back so I was resting against his back and sighed.

"Me neither...but we have too. I leave tomorrow. I need to say goodbye to my - to _our_ family." I corrected myself and giggled when I felt his hands dig into my sides.

"Your parents are going tonight, aren't they?" I double checked with him when we were standing in the elavator; Scorpius insisted we needed to check out of the hotel and we couldn't simply apparate from the room like I suggested.

"Yeah, I asked so they said yes." Scorpius nodded stiffly.

"You having second thoughts?" I asked him quietly.

"No! I'm...I'm just worried that we're nearly an hour late so I wonder how awkward it's going to be in there. My parents aren't exactly popular on your side of the family." Scorpius pointed out.

I didn't say anything, mainly because the elavator had stopped and we stepped out of it and into a lobby. Partly because I didn't know how to respond to that, he's right; the Malfoy's - the _elder_ Malfoy's now - are practically hated in my family for their treatment of Scorpius.

Honestly? I didn't much like the Malfoy's, but then again I've only met them about three or four times - and now I'm married to their son.

"My mother is going to kill me." I groaned when Scorpius was finished dealing with the muggle man at the desk.

"Probably." Scorpius laughed, taking my hand and leading me out of the hotel.

"Your mother is going to kill you." I pointed out as he led me down a street and then into an alleyway.

"She won't, she'll be disappointed..._Ginny_ will kill me." he corrected me before he turned on the spot and the horrible sensation of apparation took over both of us.

our feet slammed onto the path of the Burrow and we straight away heard voices; apparently they decided to eat outside.

"Where have you two been?" Ginny scolded us; we both turned around to see most of the female adults sat at the long table, I could see everybody else playing Quidditch further down the property.

"Oh, I don't even want to know." she scowled and shook her head when Scorpius and I just looked at each other.

"Sorry we're late Gran...we were busy." I didn't technically lie.

"Hmm." Gran teased and laughed. "The food isn't ready just yet anyway sweetheart and the rest of them are playing Quidditch anyway."

"You can go." I rolled my eyes at Scorpius who just smirked, tilted his head down to kiss me lightly and then jogged over to where the rest of my family were gathered.

"You two seem happy." Astoria noted, looking at me through careful eyes.

"We are." I noted back, not acknowledging the obvious smirk that Lottie was giving me from her seat directly opposite.

"So...that tiff you two had the other day, it's dealt with?" Mum asked me.

"Definitely dealt with."

"And...could you tell us what happened?" Victoire asked.

"I could."

"Are you going to?"

"If you want me to." I shrugged, honestly not caring whether she knew or not; and at the same time I spoke my Grandmother got up and left the table to go to the bathroom - I didn't care if my aunts and mother heard.

"We had make up sex." I told Victoire honestly, smirking when she laughed - but I noticed she didn't turn red when sex was mentioned in front of her.

"Dominique!" My mother hissed, _she_ had turned red. Her, Ginny and Astoria were all scowling and wouldn't look at me but I didn't really care - they all knew _why_ Scorpius and I were late anyway!

Well...half of why we were late.

"She asked!"

* * *

><p>"I think we should tell them." I whispered to Scorpius as everybody claimed what they wanted for dessert. The two of us were sat so close together that our chairs was practically one.<p>

Albus sat on Scorpius' right and Bex sat on my left so it didn't matter if they over heard, they already know we're married.

"Really?" Scorpius rested back in his chair and looked directly at me; I moved forwards and turned my back so we could have a sort of private conversation.

"Yeah...I mean, it's a little too late to stop it now. It's all legit." I pointed out, reaching down and taking his left hand with my own; I had charmed our rings so that only we could see our rings and we both smiled when they clicked against each other.

"Ok, why not? They're going to explode anyway." Scorpius shrugged one shoulder.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ginny asked as she walked by us to go sit back in her chair.

"We have something to tell you all." I announced, not looking away from Scorpius' eyes.

"If she's pregnant I will break your legs." Dad said straight away, making most of the table groan or laugh lightly.

"No!" Scorpius shook his head quickly. "She's not - you're not, are you?!" he paled and looked at me sharply, glancing down at my stomach.

"No, but good observation skills." I rolled my eyes and dug me elbow into his side a little.

"Well, what is it?" Mum asked me, looking at me through careful eyes.

I paused for a second and looked round the table at the faces of all my family -_ all_ my family now the Malfoy's were here, excluding baby Finnick...my brother in-law.

"Scorpius and I...we made a decision. We know we're going to make it through the year while he's at school so we decided we're going to live together." I announced, looking back at Scorpius; silently asking for help.

"You told us this yesterday." Dad told me, looking from me to Scorpius slowly.

"Scorpius...what have you done?" Astoria asked quietly. "You had the same look on your face when you crashed your broom when you were six."

"Earlier today...Dominique and I...well -"

"We got married." I took over Scorpius when he stumbled and looked highly uncomfortable.

The silence that came over the table was frightening; nobody spoke, not even Louis or Hugo said a word.

I was too afraid to look at my mother so I glanced at Dad to see his reaction; he was looking at me through amused eyes and he was biting his lip to stop either a smile or laughter come out.

"How?" Victoire was the first one to talk. All of the 'adults' looked either ready to bourst out laughing or jump over the table and murder us.

"We went to that guys house who married you. Paid him, got that lot to be our -"

"What?" Mum stopped me speaking and glared at me.

"You take Charlotte, Rebecca and Christopher to your wedding..._but not your mother!_" Mum practically growled as she glared at Lottie, Bex and then Chris in turn before she returned back to me.

"Scorpius didn't take his parents!" I reminded her quickly, looking at my Dad for support. "Mum, look here us out; he proposed two days ago. We decided to do it before I go on tour and he goes to school."

"And you didn't think that any of us would want to know?" Ginny demanded, glaring at me and Scorpius.

"We didn't think you would approve." Scorpius told her gently.

"You've known each other for seven months." Astoria whispered, even though it carried out across the entire table. "It hasn't even been a _year_ -"

"So? What's the difference between us knowing each other a year and us knowing each other seven months?" Scorpius demanded of his mother.

"Albus and Lottie had barely known each other properly a day before they jumped into bed and made a baby!" I dragged Albus and Lottie down with me and judging from their scathing looks, they weren't pleased with me.

"That's different." Harry said calmly.

"Are you two Sure you want to be man and wife? We can get this annuled -"

"No we can't." Scorpius interrupted Draco with an uncomfortable cough.

"Of course you can't. Do you two ever like not have sex?" Lily laughed, making a few of our cousins laugh too.

"We're sorry you guys couldn't be there." I looked from my parents, to Harry and Ginny to Draco and Astoria, ignoring Lily completely.

"It...it wasn't like we had it planned for months we decided to move in together and then I proposed and -"

"At least you don't have to go through what you guys did when you organised our wedding." Teddy interrupted Scorpius. Just in time too because my mother, Ginny and Astoria looked ready to jump him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - egh, you have no idea how much I've wanted to throw this laptop at the wall - fanfiction has been really playing up, I had to insert each imporved paragraph per section. And not the line sections, each individual paragraph! It's a good job I love you all!**

**Let me know what you think...and calm me down because I'm now super stressed :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N - so this was going to be a lot longer but I took a few scenes out. Sorry for the wait - but it _is_ a long chapter, haha.**

**I'm using Lottie's pregnancy in this chapter as a time-line for you to keep up with but it spans from the end of August-Christmas Eve. I sometimes skipped between days, weeks and months in time because the story would have gotten too long if I made the chapters more realistic. I hope you like it.**

**Also - in my previous chapter and in _Getting What You Deserve_, I mentioned two new Scorpius/Dominique stories. I didn't mean to confuse you. I plan on uploading two seperate Dom/Scorp stories. One will be a different plot, characters etc and one will be a sister-story to GWYD. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Second also - parkerspen inspired the Louis/Lucy scene towards the end of the chapter.**

**song disclaimer - I do not own the song RIP by Rita Ora.**

**disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...FOR THE LAST TIME I GIVE YOU - BIG BEATZ!" <em>

_The crowd went crazy as we walked out on to the stage; posters and signs with our names and faces was all we could see. Boys, girls, men and women - they were all shouting us, shouting our names._

_"I give you, Mina, Minnie...Perrie and Dominique!" The announcer shouted the last two names - that's when the cheers started when Perrie and my names were shouted out. _

_"Perrie! Perrie! Dominique! Dominique!" _

_"Dominique!"_

"Dominique!"

I jumped and banged my head off of the window; Perrie was sitting opposite me. It took me a minute to register where we were at.

The tour bus...the muggle tour bus. My home for the past two months. Normally the entire bus was buzzing with noise and people but now the only people in the bus was Ernie, the ancient driver, Rita, Perrie, Minnie, Mina and myself - meaning that the muggles we have been living and working with for the past two months had gone. Meaning we were now practically flying through the roads now we could actually use magic.

"Was I asleep?" I rubbed my eyes and straightened up in my chair, stretching out my back.

"Since about...the borders of Scotland." Perrie told me as Minnie and Mina just stared at me from their seats on the other side of the bus. For the past two months it had been this way - those two and us two. Perrie and I shared everything, clothes, make up, microphones, bedrooms (which was really the back end of the bus while we were on the road or hotel rooms when we could stay in them) whereas Minnie and Mina only spoke to the two of us when the cameras were around, filming for part of a muggle television show Rita paid us extra to be in. Apparently the television show wanted to know what life as a new-found girl group was like. Rita assured them we were breaking up so they had already edited it for us to look awkward with each other.

It didn't need much editing.

"We're nearly at your Grandparents house." Rita said as she dropped into the seat beside Perrie. "I bet you're excited to get home."

"I'm excited to sleep in a proper bed." I yawned.

"With your husband?" Rita teased me as Perrie just laughed.

"Definitely!"

"On a serious note, well done you four you all did brilliantly. Dominique, Perrie you each have an entire fan base of your own. Minnie, Mina don't worry; I have three girls lined up to join the group from next week. I'll release a statement saying this band has split and that Perrie and Dominique are going solo." Rita promised the four of us.

I don't know about the other three but I personally couldn't wait to get away from them. Not Perrie, I _love_ Perrie but just Minnie and Mina.

"I'll be in contact - I _know_ Dominique, not until after September the first. Oh, I am _not_ releasing anything that you're married. A married seventeen year old will not be easy to sell." Rita told me, making me and Perrie laugh again.

For the rest of the journey Rita, Perrie and I talked and laughed about the last two months and when Ernie stopped the bus I felt the smile build up on my face; I could see the Burrow out of the window.

Unfortunately, the weather was typical British summer weather - meaning it was pouring down and freezing cold. I waved my wand over my luggage, making them go back to Shell Cottage, grabbed my backpack and hugged Perrie tightly. I gave Mina and Minnie a polite wave and then gladly jumped down from the bus.

I could see everybody in the kitchen sitting down and eating - Uncle Charlie's here so that means this must be the leaving meal that Grandma Molly apparently throws every year before they go off to Hogwarts. Nobody noticed me so I pulled my hood up tighter over my head and hurried away from the backdoor and round to the front door.

I let myself in silently, slipped my shoes off and put my backpack on the floor. I could hear the conversation flowing through the ajar living room door.

"I can't believe that this is the last time we'll be waving them off, Gin." Aunt Hermione said.

"Erm...hello? Me and Lily still have another two years!" Hugo piped up, making a lot of them laugh.

"I still can't believe I'm waving two songs off this year - one married and one a father-to-be!" Aunt Ginny tutted - clearly still not over the sudden marriage.

"Speaking of the newly married couple," Uncle Charlie spoke over the slight chatter that had erupted. "I thought Nicky was supposed to get back yesterday?"

"She was." Mum answered him.

"Rita did say that they'll probably be a few days over-due though." Lottie defended.

"Either way, you guys go back to school in three days." Victoire mentioned.

"Really? I had no idea." Scorpius retorted, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

When I couldn't stand it any longer I pulled the door open and revealed myself.

"Good job I got home as soon as I could then, isn't it?" I teased them all.

Before I knew what had happened my mother had practically apparated from her seat and wrapped me in her arms, followed by my father and sister.

"I've missed you so much!" Mum whispered as she hugged me after Victoire.

"I've missed you too, Mum." I whispered back before she pulled away.

I looked round the table and grinned at my relatives - for once in my life _every single one of them_ seemed genuinely pleased to see me. My aunts and uncles all grinned and winked at me, my grandmother beamed, my grandfather nodded his head, my cousins smiled. Bex and Lottie stood from their chairs and hugged me - well Lottie _tried_ to hug me but the bump that was small when I left was now very prominent.

I ruffled my brothers hair teasingly as I looked around the table once more; Scorpius was sitting between James and Albus and was smirking at me.

"Hey you." I smiled at Scorpius.

"You're late." Scorpius stood from his chair and walked slowly round the table to me; I bit the inside of my lip when I felt butterflies in my stomach at the sight of him. He had obviously been working out since his arms and shoulders were a lot more broader than before, his hair was a little longer and he had a slight tan.

"Better late than never." I shrugged a shoulder teasingly when he came closer to me. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me close; when his mouth was just above mine I put my hand on his chin and stopped him from kissing me.

"Did you find us a place to live?" I asked him, smirking when he scowled down at me.

I ignored the chuckles from our family and just focused on my husbands handsome features.

"Two bedrooms, muggle London and I haven't bought any furniture because you'd have said it was ugly. There's a closet big enough for all your crap." Scorpius listed as his scowl turned into a grin as he looked over my face.

"You did good...Mr. Malfoy." I whispered so only he could hear us; I vaguely noticed my family trying to give us some privacy.

"Thank you...Mrs. Malfoy." Scorpius whispered back before he put both hands on my hips and his lips on mine.

"Welcome home." his breath fanned across my face when he broke the kiss before it got too inappropriate.

* * *

><p>Scorpius apparated me to <em>our<em> flat after the meal since I didn't know where to go. I honestly couldn't wait to get out of there but I know that it was my fault for being a day late so we stayed for hours while everybody celebrated Rose, Albus, Bex and Scorpius going for their final year.

After Uncle Percy said he had a meeting with the minister first thing so he needed to leave early, I said I was tired and wanted to go to bed - if he left why couldn't we leave too?

The flat that Scorpius found us was in muggle London and it over-looked a park and a river; it was on the second top floor so we had a spectacular view. The entire living room had one wall that was purely glass - and that wall led through to the dining room, the kitchen and our bedroom too. I guessed that the entire flat had hard-wood flooring and off-white walls.

The front door opened into a passageway with a door leading to the left and a hallway to the right. The door on the left led to a guest bedroom with a personal bathroom; the hallway opened up to a dining area that didn't have a dining table, just boxes of our belongings. Two doors stood on the two walls in the dining room, one leading to a kitchen and one leading to the living room. The kitchen had muggle appliances and shiny white cupboards and an island in the middle of it. One look around the place told me Scorpius hadn't used it. The living room had the most furniture; a small fabric sofa and a huge flat screen muggle television that was attached to the wall opposite the glass one.

There was one other door in here and I felt myself blush and felt the butterflies return when I realised that this door led to _our_ bedroom.

I don't know _what_ I was expecting but I was not expecting what I saw; a mattress on the floor with yet more boxes and suitcases of our belongings.

The view from the glass wall in this room was the best; it revealed the city lights of London in the dark.

I dropped Scorpius' hand and walked around the room slowly, turning in slow circled to see it from all perspectives. The ceilings weren't too high but not too low either. I was wrong when I guessed that the flat was all hard-wood flooring. In here there was a soft white carpet.

The wall opposite the one we came in had two different doors; one was the same wood that the rest of the doors in the flat are but the other door was a double, white sliding door type. The ones that almost every one of my friends' houses in France had.

I walked over to those double doors and carefully slid them open, loving how they folded in on themselves to reveal the largest closet I had ever seen in my entire life. The walls were lined with built in shelves, drawers, poles so my clothes could hang up, there was built in cupboards with glass doors with shelves in too.

"You like?" I didn't hear Scorpius come in after me so when he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his chest against my back I was momentarily surprised.

I rested one of my arms on his folded arms across my stomach and reached my other hand up to go in his hair.

"I love it...this closet is very -"

"French? Lottie and Bex convinced me to take this one based on this closet." he whispered directly in my ear.

"They came apartment hunting with you?"

"They know you best." Scorpius moved his mouth so it was pressed against my neck. "Bex said you'd love the view and Lottie said you'd love this room."

"They know me so well."

Scorpius didn't respond, he just pressed his lips against my neck again, making me giggle when I felt his teeth pinch a part of my skin there.

"You haven't seen me in two months...you really want to talk about Lottie and Bex?"

* * *

><p>"We're really sleeping on the sofa?" Scorpius asked me as he picked the duvet and pillows up from the mattress - I am <em>not<em> sleeping on a mattress on a floor.

"I am. You can sleep on _that_ by yourself if you wish...it'll be awfully cold though." I teased him. I practically pushed him into the living room. I watched as he set the pillows down on the arm of the chair and arranged the quilt so it went over the back and covered the cushions.

I unbuttoned Scorpius' shirt which was the first thing I grabbed after we...greeted each other properly, so I was in my panties and bra. Scorpius peeled his jeans off so he was standing in his boxers.

"No funny business! I'm tired and want to sleep." I warned Scorpius; he shrugged a shoulder and indicated for me to get on the sofa first. I lay so my back was pressing against the back of the sofa - leaving Scorpius with enough room for his vast frame to fit in. "Come on fatty." I teased him and patted the cushion.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how big you are!" I nodded to Lottie's stomach. Lottie and Albus, Bex and Fred, Rose and Chris and Scorpius and I were in our apartment, all sitting around the living room - now that it <em>finally<em> had adequate furniture in. They came round wanting to help with the unpacking but we ended up watching the muggle television and observing some of the music channels it had.

"I know! Ginny said it must be all Weasley - she's convinced it's a boy. A big one at that." Lottie pretended to groan as she stroked her bump - which did _not_ look like a five month bump.

"When are you due again?" Chris asked.

"December thirtieth." Albus answered straight away.

"Are you going to find out what you have? You guys have an appointment next weekend don't you?" Bex asked from her spot beside Lottie - I was actually really surprised at just how close the two of them had become over the past two months. They both told me separately that they opened a shop together and had spent most of their time together and now got on really well.

They also told me it was most likely due to a mutual dislike of Rose - even though they are both trying to like her.

"No." Albus said the same time that Lottie nodded her head.

"It's supposed to be a surprise. My parents said they waited with us. It's a Potter thing." Albus told Lottie who just arched an eyebrow and snorted.

"Well this baby is a Parker so Potter traditions don't really apply. My Dad found out with all of us. Preparation or else we end up with blue clothes for a girl or vice versa."

"Excuse me? Our baby will have _my_ surname." Albus moved so he was sitting up instead of slouching on the sofa beside Lottie.

Rose, Chris, Scorpius, Freddie, Bex and me all exchanged uncomfortable glances; Lottie and Albus are both two of the most stubborn people I have ever met. Who knows how this will fan out?

"Our baby will have the same surname as its mother!" Lottie insisted.

"Dom...You haven't shown us your closet now it's got your stuff in." Bex nodded to herself and Rose.

"You guys have to come check out the guest bedroom - Dom said I could turn it into a sort of work-out room!" Scorpius stood up and led Chris and Freddie out of the room the same time that I led Bex and Rose through the door that led to the bedroom.

I closed both the bedroom and the closet doors when we were inside - I know firsthand just how loud Lottie can get when she yells.

"Why don't they just get married?" Rose asked as the three of us sat down against the wall of the closet that didn't have railings.

"Lottie said she wasn't sure if she loves Albus." Bex shrugged a shoulder.

"They're having a kid together." Rose pointed out.

"So? That doesn't mean shit to Lottie. Both her parents have kids to different people and some of her brothers have a few kids to different girls." I explained to the two of them as I stood up and went over to Scorpius' small section. He wasn't taking much to Hogwarts with him since he'd be returning at weekends - but that didn't mean he tidied up after himself. I always thought he had a lot of clothes but when we both unpacked them - or rather watched them unpack themselves, I realised I had almost four times as many clothes as he does.

"I'd have thought that would have made her more eager to have children with who she loves." Rose said.

"Can't force you to fall in love." Bex retorted. "Besides, you and Chris don't even know if you two love each other so you can't talk."

I turned from folding Scorpius' socks in the correct way to see Rose looking at Bex through confused eyes as Bex simply lay on her back on the floor.

"Chris and Lottie are best friends, remember? Lottie told me that he said you two had a discussion on whether you actually love each other. He wanted to know when a person knows they're in love. Lottie said she didn't know so she asked me." Bex explained from her position on the floor. Since she was lying on the floor her shirt had risen up to reveal her flat midriff - also revealing the beater bat tattoo she had on her hip. That made me smile and I looked up to where the tattoo behind her ear was clearly visible since she had her hair tied up.

"How...how _do_ you know when you love somebody?" Rose asked; I looked over to her and smiled again when I saw her sit in the same position she did when we were kids; chin resting on her knees which were tucked tightly into her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"I don't know...for me and Freddie it...when we first got together it was fun and then after a while it, I'd smile when I saw him in the corridor. When he held my hand I'd feel all warm inside and...It's hard to describe -"

"I can't imagine my life without Scorpius. I know that I'll miss him when he's at Hogwarts and that every time we see each other I'll love him more. I know that no matter what he does I'll love him because without him in my life I don't know if I'd be able to function properly. My day begins and ends with Scorpius; the fact that I can now legally say that he's mine and I'm his...I can't even..." I trailed off with a deep sigh.

"Love...you just know." Bex said after a couple of minute's silence.

* * *

><p>"How do I know when it's done?" I asked Victoire as I stood and tried not to gag at the sight of the pink meat in the pan. My parents invited Scorpius, me, Victoire, Teddy and Anna round for dinner. Tonight dinner with my parents, tomorrow lunch with Draco and Astoria and then dinner with Ginny and Harry.<p>

Teddy, Scorpius and my Dad were in the living room discussing Quidditch, Louis and Anna were making out upstairs and Victoire and my mother were trying to teach me how to cook.

Trying being the important word there.

"It doesn't look pink." Victoire laughed; she shook her head teasingly and showed me how to stir the red wine into the sauce properly.

"Eh...I think I'll stick to sandwiches and pasta." I muttered, scowling when the sauce spilled out of the bowl and all over the work top.

"I'm sure Scorpius would_ love_ coming home from school and then work to sandwiches for dinner." Mum laughed from her spot at the table as she watched with a broad grin at her two daughters cooking - well her oldest daughter fixing the mess her youngest daughter was making of dinner.

"If he expects me to be waiting on him hand and foot he has another thing coming." I shot back as I eventually gave up and moved to the sink to do the one thing even I couldn't mess up - overseeing the potatoes and carrots peeling them. "You honestly telling me that you wait on Ted or Dad constantly?"

"Well not constantly, but Teddy likes it when I cook for him." Victoire shrugged a shoulder as she added the sauce to the meat in the pan.

"I like making him happy." she looked at where Mum had just excused herself sharply. "I need some help."

"_You_ need _my_ help - sex." I nodded when Victoire nodded at my question. Of course Victoire would ask me for help on sex - one of the few subjects where I knew more than she did.

"You can't be in a rut already? You only got married two months ago."

"No! Quite the opposite actually...it's just...well I've heard stories from my friends and overheard the aunts and Mum talking...is there anything that could..." Victoire trailed off with another careful look towards the doorway.

"Spice things up?" I guessed. At Victories' shy nod I pointed my wand at the door, shutting and silencing it. Mum will guess we're having a private moment if she sees the door closed; the men won't be coming in the kitchen in case they get asked to do something and Louis probably has his tongue down Anna's throat right now.

"Victoire...when you two have sex...is it just plain old bed -"

"Yeah." Victoire wouldn't meet my eye but she blushed profusely - obviously still a little mortified about the subject.

"Alright...you guys just moved into a new flat didn't you?" I remember they shared a flat before but when they got married they bought a new place together - I was supposed to help her settle in but I went on tour instead.

"Yeah."

"You christened it yet?"

"We had the family round for a dinner -"

"I meant have you had sex in the different rooms."

"Have _you_?" Victoire gasped - I could tell what she was thinking; she'd been to my apartment this afternoon to have a look round.

"Yeah. Look, I don't think you'll be the sort to be in to kink or anything...how about you guys take a bath or a shower together?" I suggested. "Or...spend the night on the sofa...or if you're feeling adventurous the dining table?" I winked at her.

"The sofa - I sat on that sofa!" Victoire crinkled her nose up at me but she laughed when I shrugged.

"You slept in the guest bedroom in France..." I winked at her.

"You're a little tart aren't you?" Victoire laughed.

"And if you listen to me, you will be one day too."

* * *

><p>I knew Scorpius was awake as well as me; I was laying with my head on his chest, watching the sun rise from the glass wall in our bedroom. I could feel his hand trail up and down my bare back slowly.<p>

September the first. In five hours Scorpius would leave for Hogwarts without me and neither of us was particularly looking forward to it. We discovered that the weekend leave wouldn't become affective until _after_ Christmas. Apparently Chang still had some governors who weren't supportive of the idea - meaning that I wouldn't see my husband for another four months. Sixteen weeks. One hundred and twelve days.

"It's not that long." Scorpius whispered - obviously thinking the same as me.

I didn't say anything, I just moved my head so my chin was resting on his chest and I was looking up at his face - he hadn't shaved in a few days so he had slight stubble and his grey eyes were stormy and intense.

"I love you." Scorpius sighed, his breath blowing the loose strands of hair out of my face.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Ginny's crying, Lottie's crying, Mum's crying, Astoria's crying, Hermione's crying - and I'm stood holding Scorpius' hand trying to ignore the stares from Lauren Goyle and Amanda Avery who were stood with their families a few feet away.<p>

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked Scorpius when I saw Bex standing with Fred; the two of them were hugging tightly.

"Anything."

"Will you include Bex in the group?" I moved my hand to his hair and ran it through it gently. "I feel bad for leaving her...alone. I know her and Rose is friendly now but, please?"

"Only _you_ would want me to befriend my ex." Scorpius teased as he took my hand and pressed his lips against it for a second.

"Not your entire ex's. Just Bex." I warned him, looking directly at Lauren Goyle for a second. "If you and Goyle get too close - I'll be that woman who beats her husband."

Scorpius laughed and wrapped both his arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer into his chest. "Don't make promises you can't keep baby."

Before I could say anything, the whistle blew and Scorpius pressed his lips down on to mine for one last kiss.

* * *

><p>"This is strange." Lottie spoke through a mouthful of food; the two of us were cuddled up on my sofa with a duvet over us and endless snacks in front of us, the television was showing the footage that Rita had filmed of me, Mina, Minnie and Perrie. "Seeing you on there...it's strange."<p>

Scorpius and Albus had been in school for three weeks; I and Scorpius wrote letters either every day or every other day but I still miss him more than I even thought possible.

"Get used to it."

The two of us jumped - I didn't even know Rita knew where I lived let alone felt comfortable enough to let her into my home!

"I'm going to make millions from you!" Rita announced as she sat on the arm chair beside the sofa. "A lot of influential people in both worlds have seen these tapes before they got published - and they want _you_ to work with them. I have rappers who want to sing with you, indie bands who want put a guitar behind your voice, mixers who want to electrify it. DJ's who want put a bounce behind it, song-writers who want to play with it."

"Here is a schedule and a diary and a mobile phone." Rita handed me a medium sized cardboard box with several items in. "Instructions are in the box for the phone, a few numbers are already in there. I'll call you tomorrow about the meeting we're having the day _after_ tomorrow."

"What meeting?" I pulled two separate diaries out of the box - a large one and a small one that could fit into my bag. I normally don't carry handbags but now I have a mobile phone and a diary I guess I have to start.

The larger diary had practically every day filled in - except the weekends. I felt a pang of sadness when I saw that the weekends we're all free right up until the summer. I miss my husband. Even the day he comes home for Christmas I have a photo-shoot with a muggle photographer.

"We're having a meeting with a stylist - we want you to go for a more...rebel look." Rita mused before she pulled her own mobile phone out of her handbag. She fiddled around with it for a minute before she held it out.

On it was me from sometime at the beginning of the year - my hair was still black, I had dark clothes on and I wasn't smiling at all.

"We want this, excluding the dark hair. You looked cute as a brunette but you're hot as a blonde. Think the leather could make an appearance? And as many skinny jeans, tight skirts, military boots the works!"

* * *

><p>Lottie's shop is amazing.<p>

It looks like a muggle hair salon - she even has muggle appliances.

"I've already got a ton of appointments...although they _are_ Ginny, Hermione, Molly, Audrey...and wow, Bex's mother and sisters." Lottie looked surprised as she scanned down the appointment book at her front desk.

The two of us were in her shop the day before it was due to open officially. Over the two months I was away Bex and Lottie opened it on a trial basis to see how it would work out and they made such a profit that half of Bex's start up fund was repaid straight away.

"Ginny and Hermione are high-profile members of our world...if they're seen coming out of _your_ salon then other people will come in too." I explained to Lottie when she looked a little lost.

"Being a member of the Weasley-Potter family has its perks." I noticed that Lottie didn't seem to think so. She just nodded her head once and busied herself with looking through the appointment book.

"Did you and Albus ever settle that argument?" I asked her, hitting the nail on the head. Lottie and Albus didn't make up while he was home from school...Scorpius told me in one of his letters that Albus was miserable and that he went to sleep in Scorpius' old room for the last two nights at home and he and Lottie barely had spoken to each other. According to Scorpius, the letters the two were exchanging were purely focused on the progress of her pregnancy.

"Nope."

"You know...when he comes home for Christmas, you're going to be nine months pregnant." I reminded her when she came and slowly sat herself down on the leather sofa in front of the window with me. "Hopefully by the time he goes back to school in January the baby will be here."

Lottie just sighed and put both her hands on her bump.

"Dominique...I don't know if I love Albus...I don't even know if -"

"If what?" I asked her when she just trailed off and looked away.

"I don't even know if I _like_ him. I mean, he was just a boyfriend before I fell pregnant and now we're living together with his parents and...Well the flat above this shop?" Lottie rested her head against the back of the sofa and looked towards the ceiling. "I think I'm going to move into it...and tell Albus to stay with Harry and Ginny."

* * *

><p>I froze when I heard a door close in the flat; there's only me in the entire flat and I'm in the bath...with my wand in the bedroom.<p>

The only people who had keys to the flat are me, Scorpius, my parents, Ginny, Draco and Astoria - why would any of our parents want to call in to see us at ten o'clock on a Friday night?

"Dominique?" I froze again when I heard the voice.

A second later, the face matched the voice. The face I hadn't seen for nearly two months and the voice I hadn't heard for the same time.

"Scorpius? Why aren't you in school?" I grinned when I saw my husband walk through the bathroom door, still in his school uniform - his head boy badge shining brightly on his chest.

"Well, Albus got permission from Chang to go home - he's worried because the mother of his unborn baby hasn't replied to any of his letters for the past two weeks and I decided to tag-along." Scorpius told me as he came to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

"Why hasn't Lottie been replying to Albus? He writes her every single day and -"

"You want to talk about Lottie and Albus and their relationship?" I stopped him by reaching up and grabbing his school tie; I used it to pull him down to meet me so I could greet him properly.

"I hope that badge is waterproof." I pulled away and whispered in Scorpius' ear before I tugged on his tie once more, pulling him into the large bathtub still in his school uniform.

* * *

><p><em>Dominique, I wanted to wake you up but I couldn't because you looked too beautiful. I had to leave. Albus and I had to be back for eleven o'clock and I wanted to see Ginny and Harry for something before I left. I'm sorry.<em>

_There's a Hogsmeade visit next weekend though - come see me?_

_I love you._

_Look after my heart, I've left it with you._

_p.s. go see Lottie today? See if she's alright? Albus woke me up and he looked stress._

_Your Husband xx_

Scorpius' note made my morning - and the silver chain with a simple love heart on it made me want to cry with happiness. Even more so since it was engraved with our surname on the back. I could tell it had been in the family for centuries.

I put that on and smiled when it fell directly between my breasts - I'll wear it every day.

I quickly showered and dressed in some of my new clothes; dark skinny jeans, a long dark purple t-shirt with a skull design made up of silver sequins, a leather jacket that stopped around the top of my ribs and I let my hair hang wavy down my back.

As expected, Hogsmeade was swimming with photographers; they had been following me around since it was clear I didn't go to school in September and the wizarding press had somehow gotten wind of me going on a festival tour with the muggles - my guess is Rita was planting leads.

The press had discovered my best friend lived and worked in Hogsmeade and Lottie told me there was always at least one photographer outside of her shop - but since they also knew she was carrying Harry Potter's first grandchild I suspected that was more for her than for me.

As I always did, I ignored the photographers and walked through them with my head down, ignoring their questions and the flashing of their cameras.

I let myself into Lottie's shop and then walked through to the back where there was a flight of stairs that led directly to the flat above the shop; she was sitting on the sofa in a pair of sweats that clearly belonged to Albus, one of his t-shirts and a large tub of ice-cream in front of her. Her face looked puffy, tear stains down her cheeks and her hair was piled up on her head.

"I thought _you_ wanted to break up with Albus?" I asked her as I dropped on to the sofa beside her and tapped my wand on her spoon so it duplicated. We could see out of the window and I then pointed my wand at the drapes so they swung shut - the photographers had clearly invested in the new levitating cameras.

"I do...or I did - I don't know what I want!" Lottie spooned another spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth mid-sob.

As she tried to verbalize her thought process I looked around the flat and I had to admit I'm a little impressed with how she had managed to present the two-roomed flat. She put a bed, crib and changing unit against one wall, with the crib and bed pressed against each other so she could easily reach through the bars to touch the baby. There was a small kitchen area - that really only included a sink, oven and a fridge-freezer. Her living room area only involved a sofa, two arm chairs and a coffee table. The entire flat was stocked with boxes of baby-things though.

"I...I don't want to be alone raising this baby." Lottie finally choked out.

I didn't say anything for a while, I just put my spoon down and put my arms around my best friend and hugged her tight.

"You won't be alone; together forever me and you, remember?"

* * *

><p>"Nice work Dominique." I didn't know Rita was watching me rehearse; I had recorded five songs and three of them were going to be filmed for the muggle television music channels and then I had to perform them live on a few other television shows - meaning I had to learn to dance and sing.<p>

For the past month my daily routine had been the same; wake up, breakfast, working out, dancing, working out, lunch, singing, working out, singing _and _dancing, working out, going to Lottie's to check up on her and have dinner with her, go home, shower and sleep. The downside; I hadn't seen my mother or father or sister since the dinner before Scorpius surprised me. The upside; I had never looked or felt in better shape in my life. The press now labeled me as the hottest socialite in our world - they assumed I was another war-hero child who was living off her famous parents.

"Thanks." I panted as I fell on to the bench and eagerly accepted the bottle of water she was offering me.

"I'm serious; you're working the hardest out of everybody. I released your first single to the radio stations in both worlds today and both have been greeted with positive reviews so far." Rita mentioned as we both watched my back-dancers practice their routine without me. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm having dinner with my parents, uncles, aunts, sister and grandparents. Chris is going to stay with Lottie tonight."

Rita was all too aware of her little sister's emotional state - when I practiced during the day her or Chris went to stay or visit her. It's not that she can't be trusted on her own - we just don't like the idea of her being alone in the shop constantly when she's seven months pregnant and _very_ large.

"Make sure to switch the radio on tonight...and thank you." Rite stood up from the bench and looked slightly uncomfortable as she turned to face me.

"For what?"

"For looking after my sister. You're probably the person she needs in her life the most right now."

I didn't say anything in response - I know and judging by the doubtful look on Rita's face she knows too that Lottie needs Albus in her life right now.

* * *

><p>I didn't bother changing from the leggings and vest-top I was wearing for rehearsals all day; I just waved my wand over me to get rid of the stench and film of sweat from my body after me apparated into the garden of the Burrow.<p>

I haven't been here since the leaving meal in the summer - I'm really neglecting my family.

As soon as I opened the front door I felt arms wrap around me and laughed and hugged my mother back.

"It's been a month since I last spoke or seen you!" Mum scolded me as she held me at arm's length and looked me up and down.

"You look dead on your feet honey." Dad told me as he hugged me next. I hugged him back and waved and smiled to the rest of the uncles, Teddy, James, Freddie and Granddad in the living room; I guessed that Mum had been waiting for me to arrive as Gran, Victoire, Molly and the aunts cooked in the kitchen.

"I'm exhausted." I yawned and stretched - if I wasn't so hungry I probably would have skipped dinner and went home and straight to bed.

"How's my favourite socialite doing?" Uncle Ron teased me as I sat in an empty spot beside him on a sofa.

"She's very busy." I teased back. "With rehearsals, recording, working out and looking after Lottie twenty four seven, I'm beat."

I noticed that James and Harry waited until Mum had went back into the kitchen before they spoke.

"How's she doing?" James asked me as soon as the door was closed.

"She's a wreck." I told him honestly. "She works and sleeps. That's it. Chris is with her now."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair; "I wish Albus would just tell us what's going on. He never says anything in his letters."

"He told me that he and Lottie are realising that maybe they're not right for each other." James told Harry but everybody else was listening.

"They're having a baby!" Uncle Percy pointed out. "They'll _have_ to be right for each other."

"They're both too stubborn to admit that they really do like each other." Teddy waved it off.

I wasn't really in the mood to discuss two of my best friends' love-lives with the male members of my family so I forced myself up from the sofa and into the kitchen.

My Grandma Molly was standing at the oven, stirring a large pan of what smelt like her home-made soup. I could see plates of different foods all set up along the table; my aunts were counting the right amount of cutlery and crockery out as Selena and Molly were making dozens of cups of tea and coffee at the same time Victoire was actually making her home-made butter beer on the oven beside Grandma Molly.

"Something smells good." I made them aware of my presence and walked further into the room, hugging and kissing my Grandma as I passed her.

Pretty soon we all ended up around the table with plates piled high with food in front of us. Judging by the grilling Ginny, Audrey and Angelina were giving James, Molly and Fred; I wasn't the only child neglecting their parents.

I was sitting beside my father and my sister and I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation around me; to be completely honest, Quidditch, ministry and Weasley Wizard Wheezes talk held no interest to me. All I want to do is go back to my flat and crawl into bed and not get out for a very long time.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Gran's voice caught my attention; we all turned to see Uncle Ron leaning back in his chair to reach the radio which had been a background noise previously. I clicked what he was doing before the others; my song must be playing.

_"R.I.P to the girl you used to see  
>her days are over<br>Baby she's over..."_

I smiled when I recognized the upbeat, bouncy tune of my song; it was a cover of a song that was released before I was born. The original had a man in it but Rita assured me that it would sound better without the guy rapping in it.

_"I decided to give you all of me  
>baby come closer, baby come closer<em>

_Nothing on, I strut around, I do it big  
>I shut it down<br>I wonder if you'll be able to handle me..."_

I did blush a little bit when I saw my Dad and uncles realise I was singing about being too hot for a guy to handle - but _my song is on the radio!_

* * *

><p>Since the release of my song on the radio five weeks ago, the interest in me from the paparazzi had increased tenfold and now I couldn't even leave my flat because the muggle press had decided to hound me as well.<p>

Thankfully though, the muggle press didn't have ways to get their camera's thirty floors up and the magical press didn't know where I lived so Lottie and I were safe when we decided to have a pajama and duvet day on my sofa.

We decided we'd spend our entire Sunday watching muggle T.V. and order take-away food; the recording of my song had been released on to the muggle television channels so we were watching those to see if we could see it.

"Scorpius gets home in three days." I told Lottie; I was watching out of the corner of my eye for her reaction; she had finally reached her ninth month of pregnancy and it looked like she was way-overdue instead of having another four weeks left. Her flat was ready for her baby - she didn't discover the gender, even after her and Albus rowed over it.

"Bet you can't wait." Lottie replied dryly, biting into another chocolate bar.

"I can't - I haven't seen him since October. Two months is a long time."

"Bet you're soaking at the thought."

"Meh, my panties are still relatively dry. Not making any promises for the day he comes home though. Could be a tidal wave."

I love how Lottie and I have a no-filter friendship; nothing the other says repulses the other.

"I'm being serious." I insisted when Lottie just laughed and shook her head. "I miss my husband and all this bloody exercise is making me want him in my bed even more!"

"Forgive me for not jumping around in joy that you're gonna get laid in three days. This makes it hard to do the jumping." Lottie waved her hand in front of her very large bump.

"Don't worry about it...are you going to be getting laid in three days? Some people say being pregnant makes them more horny." I pointed out, remembering an article I read last week.

"Who would wanna bang a nine-month pregnant girl?" Lottie moved her head so she was looking at me.

"Albus."

Lottie rolled her eyes but put her hands protectively over her stomach - I noticed that she did that every time Albus' name was mentioned in conversation; she cradled her belly.

"Are you two going to talk at all before the baby comes?" Lottie refused to tell me what got said when he came home to see her over-night and Scorpius said in his letters that Albus was being tight-lipped over things too.

"Yeah...he's blowing out of the family dinner at the Burrow to talk to me. We're going to be honest with each other. Last time I spoke to him he...he said he doesn't know if he loves me." Lottie whispered; I looked away from the screen to look at Lottie.

She was sat looking at her bump intently.

"Do you love him?" I remember reading the letter that she sent Albus and it said 'all my love Lottie.'

"I don't know. I like him a lot but...this wasn't expected. I'm not one of those girls who _wanted_ to fall in love...but I want to love Albus. I really do." Lottie sounded like she was trying to explain things to herself, not to me.

"Well you have about three weeks to decide whether or not you two want to be together. You can't mess each other around when you have a baby involved."

* * *

><p>I tried to get through the photo-shoot as quickly as possible; I answered their questions with enough detail for them to merge into gossip, I pouted and smiled at the camera whenever he asked me too - anything to get out on time.<p>

Scorpius wrote me and told me he'd have to meet me at the Burrow since Ginny wouldn't let both Albus and Scorpius blow out of the family meal - and my mother wouldn't let me either. Since that dinner weeks ago I hadn't seen them.

Thankfully, Rita didn't have me working for two weeks solid over Christmas - meaning I could catch up on some quality time with my husband.

"Alright Dominique, we'd like you to try on another few outfits for us please."

I wanted to tell the French photographer to shove his camera down his throat - in French, but Rita made me promise to do as he asked; apparently he's a big shot in the muggle world and she paid him a small fortune to take my photographs and release them.

So I just nodded and accepted the pile of clothes that his assistant handed me.

* * *

><p>I didn't even bother changing - Marcos let me keep all of the clothes anyway.<p>

I apparated straight from the car-park of his building after he made me promise to pick the clothes up from his assistants house tomorrow; I was still wearing the skin tight black, strapless dress that stopped at mid-thigh, the sky-high red stiletto heels, the red leather jacket and I still had the bright red lipstick on. My hair was arranged in curls and they bounced around my breasts; I refused to take the necklace Scorpius got me off so that was over my dress.

I landed on the porch of the Burrow and eagerly pushed the front door open; most of my cousins were sitting around in the living room. Molly and Lucy were catching up on the sofa, James and Lily were discussing the Quidditch season by the fire, Rose, Hugo, Louis and Roxanne were wrapping last minute Christmas gifts in the corner, Bex and Fred were making out in one arm chair and of course Albus was in Hogsmeade with Lottie.

"Wow...you better not let Dad see you like that." Louis' comment brought all attention to me. With his words came a hug and it surprised me that he had gotten taller and broader over the past four months.

"You look good sis." Louis nodded his head - which is when I saw the purple hickey on his neck!

"Do I need to send Anna Avery a packet of sweets for her to suck on?" I teased him, reaching up to flick the hickey.

Hugo, Lily, Lucy, Rose and Bex all laughed as James and Fred looked shocked that 'little' Louis had a hickey.

"Send her whatever you like." Louis shrugged a shoulder, looking like he didn't even care what I thought. "We're not together anymore."

I held on to his arm as I pulled my shoes off - I kept my jacket on...purely because I didn't want Scorpius _or_ my Dad seeing how low-cut it was, or how tight it was. Well...Scorpius could see when we got home.

Where is Scorpius anyway?

"Really?" I didn't want to seem rude by ignoring Louis' obvious attempt at getting me to ask why they broke up by asking where my husband is. "What happened? Do I have to break her neck?"

Louis laughed - which was a massive contrast to the laugh he had this time last year! Gone was the high-pitched, squeaky giggle! In replace was a low-rumbling chuckle!

"No...I erm...she caught me making out with another girl at a party." Louis admitted sheepishly, looking at Freddie and James for their reactions.

Parties? Cheating on his girlfriend? Making out?

What happened to my shy brother from Christmas last year?

"Man, you've grown up? Who? What party?" James came over and high-fived Louis, making Lily and Molly scowl and roll their eyes. Of course the males in my family would approve of Louis cheating on his girlfriend.

"Slytherin victory party for beating Hufflepuff. Paige Demyer." Louis admitted.

I felt my eyes widen at that; Paige Demyer made out with my brother? Wow...the last few months of school she wouldn't even look in his direction - none of the Slytherin's who were involved in bullying him would.

"Whoa! You cheated in her own common room? How did Amanda Avery not kill you?" Fred asked from his spot on the armchair with Bex in his lap.

"Bex got me out before she could jump on me." Louis shrugged a shoulder again. "It's all fun and games."

"He's a total player!" Lily laughed. "Every week he has a new girl hanging off of him. He goes from House to House and year to year - tell them about Larnie!"

Now Louis blushed and wouldn't meet my eye - Larnie Macdonald from my year?

"Larnie Mac?" Fred sounded impressed - but he stopped talking when Bex dug her elbow into his ribs.

"We...we made out and fooled around a little bit. To be fair we were both wasted and she couldn't remember until I reminded her the next day."

Louis drunk? LOUIS?

I looked away from my brother as he and James started comparing stories - I suspect James was grateful that Selena wasn't here to glare at him for recalling the time he hooked up with a Hufflepuff and slept with her in some first year Hufflepuff's bed.

Bex got up from Fred's lap and walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I've missed you so much!" I hugged her tightly back. "Where is my husband?" I asked as she took my hand and led me over to an empty two-seater.

"He said he'd be late for dinner. Said that he wrote you?"

"I left at like six this morning, I must have missed it." I shrugged it off. "So, how have you been?"

Bex and I exchanged stories of the past four months, telling each other what we didn't include in our letters to one another; she told me that Scorpius and her had become close, that Rose and her are good friends now but she's probably the closest to Mia Hitchen and Liam Montgomery out of the 'group.'

Apparently, the night that Louis cheated on Anna Avery, Amanda and Lauren Goyle were intent on going after him but she scared them away and warned Rose and Albus that Louis was in their bad books. She didn't know what happened, but the rumours around school were that Rose and another girl cornered Amanda and Lauren and warned them away from Louis.

"How has everybody been? I can't believe they've changed so much." I nodded subtly to my younger cousins; as well as Louis obviously getting taller and bigger, Hugo had began to fill out too. His arms were thick with muscle and his shoulders exceptionally broad - he took over Fred's spot as a beater and was apparently World-Team brilliant. Lucy now had a sudden interest in skirts and make-up; in the couple of minutes I took to look her over she smoothed her skirt down twice and ran a hand through her long auburn hair three times. Lily seemed to be the same...but I kept meeting her eye and then she would look away. Roxanne had changed the most though. The baby of the family was now...dark. She had a darker complexion than her brother, but she teamed that up with dark clothes and make up; she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a black zip-up hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath that. She had on a pair of black trainers, she pierced her ears a couple of times and had silver studs and hoops in them. Her lips were covered in black lipstick and her beautiful wide brown eyes were heavily lidded with black eye-make up. Instead of looking ridiculous and out of place...she actually suited the dark look.

"They're growing up." Bex laughed, noticing my look around the room. "Roxanne and I have become close; she told me she wanted to experiment with her look. She's been girly for a little bit but this seems to be the new look. She likes this one she said, I helped her pick out a load of clothes. Lucy is changing too...her and Lily aren't attached at the hip any more. Lily and Lysander spend most of their time together and Lucy's hanging around with some Slytherin's. A girl in particular."

I recognised that tone in Bex's voice - she knows something.

"What? The girl no good?" I wouldn't be surprised if this Slytherin was a violent little thug - the last thing my family needs is another me on their hands!

"No...Mia's...well she's one of the only openly gay students in the entire school. She's a sixth year and everybody has noticed her and Lucy being...friendly."

I felt my eyes widen as I looked over at Lucy...Lucy who I couldn't remember showing much of an interest in boys before. I think I've heard of her having perhaps a few kisses of boys and she's a beautiful young girl.

"Lucy? A lesbian? Huh." I looked over at her and smiled; _if_ she is a lesbian then I hope she's not struggling with finding out who or what she is.

* * *

><p>Scorpius still hadn't arrived when we sat down to dinner - Ginny seemed to be as annoyed as I am. Even more so since she assumed he would have been with me since he apparently wasn't at the platform when the train stopped.<p>

"Did he not say where he was going?" I demanded, looking to Rose and Bex. Rose shrugged, not looking at anything or anybody and Bex shook her head slowly. "What's wrong with you?" I looked at Rose and saw her looking tired, stressed and...had she been crying?

"Nothing. I just didn't get much sleep last night." Rose obviously lied, but I've known Rose long enough that if she doesn't want to say something then she won't say anything so I left it alone and turned to Lily instead.

"How are you and Lysander doing?"

Lily blushed lightly and looked around to see if anybody was listening before she answered me.

"I...I actually want to talk to you about that." Lily admitted.

I nodded slowly but since I could guess what she wanted to speak to me about I didn't say anything more.

I didn't get a chance to speak to Lily until after the meal had finished - and still no Scorpius - and everybody had gone into the sitting room. Lily grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me up stairs into her mother's old room.

"I want to have sex with Lysander." Lily told me honestly when the door was shut and locked.

"Then do it."

Lily moved to sit on the bed so I followed her.

"I don't know...protection, I mean, what do I use?" she asked me; I had to admire her guts. Not many people are so blasé about these questions but she didn't shy away once.

"Well, I use a potion. Take it once a month. I know Rosie uses a spell, Bex uses the potion...Lottie used the spell but look what happened there." I told her the two easiest and more popular methods of contraception to use. "I know you're on the potion for cramps and things so you should be fine against pregnancy."

Lily looked relieved and astounded; obviously she forgot about her being on the potion.

"So...how far have you two gotten?" I asked her.

"Well, last time we had a dorm to ourselves he ended up in his boxers, I was in my panties and my hands went under his." Lily told me honestly. "But then his Ravenclaw friends came in and we had to dress and get out. Sometimes I wish he was more like Lorcan."

"No you don't," I shook my head and laughed. "Lorcan _may_ be easy on the eye but he's all 'me, me, me' in bed." I assured her.

"Lysander always asks if I want to do this or that...this is going to sound so disgusting, but what's Scorpius like?"

I wasn't expecting that question so it took me a while to get over the shock of it.

"He...he's very attentive but also he knows when to be cautious and when not to be. He is without a doubt the best lay I have ever had though." I laughed, making Lily giggle too.

"I don't know...he's -"

The sound of the front door opening and closing and Ginny's muffled yell cut me off.

"He's here!" I grinned and jumped up from the bed, practically ripped the door open and took the stairs two at a time.

Scorpius was standing by the front door, his coat and shoes still on and covered in snow and he looked to be out of breath a little; his cheeks were slightly pink and he was panting.

"Where the hell have you been?" I demanded of him as soon as I came down the staircase and stepped into the living room. "I hurried to finish work and then you're not even here -"

"Dominique -"

"I haven't seen you in _two months_ and you don't even tell me you're going to be late -"

"Babe -"

"I mean, what the hell? Where have you been?!"

"Dom!"

Most of the aunts and uncles in the room were laughing, my grandparents were chuckling in their little loveseat and the cousins that were in the room were laughing too.

"Have you finished?" Scorpius smirked and glanced back at the door for a second. "I wrote to you saying I wouldn't be making dinner. Just like I wrote Molly and told her and asked Lily to tell you, Gin."

"Again, where the hell have you been and _why_ do you have that look on your face?" I glared at Scorpius when I recognised the look on his face - the self-satisfied smirk that he had whenever we had sex.

"What look?"

"That look. The look that I hope for your sake only I get to see." I didn't care that my Dad and some of my uncles scowled and stopped laughing when they realised what I was hinting at - all I cared was that Scorpius had his sex-look on his face and we obviously hadn't had sex.

"Alright, I was out in muggle London with a friend -"

"A female friend?" I felt the jealousy in me build up and I had a feeling that this would end with me hitting Scorpius in the face.

With a chair.

"I...yeah with a female friend -"

"So you blow off seeing your _wife_ to go on a date with some whore?"

"I didn't blow it off - I _told_ you I wouldn't be here. It isn't my fault you don't read your mail!" Scorpius argued back.

"Dude, digging yourself in deeper." James warned him. I turned to glare at him and only turned back to Scorpius when James paled and dropped the teasing grin on his face.

"Who is she?" I asked Scorpius who just rolled his eyes.

"I am not telling you her name so you can go beat her up -"

"So you like her then."

"Will you just -"

"Is she pretty?"

"I don't know...yeah I guess she's pretty -"

"So you go on a date with a hot whore and you're not going to tell me her name?"

I could see the men in the family all wincing at Scorpius as he inevitably dug himself into a deeper hole. The women in my family were just shaking their heads as they no doubt watched my temper rise.

"I didn't go on a date with her and she is _not_ a whore -"

"So she's hot, you spent alone time with her and you're defending her. Wow, I seem to remember you calling me a tramp not long after we met and you married me." I spat at him. "What are you going to do with her? Knock her up?"

Scorpius just scoffed and narrowed his eyes; "Have you heard yourself? If you shut up, tone down the possessiveness, jealousy and ridiculousness paranoia in your mind and listen I'll tell you where I've been."

Without saying anything, Scorpius opened the front door and carefully pulled a very large, square box with small holes in. It had a pink bow on the top and he was careful not to jostle it too much; whatever was in there must have been precious because I could feel the warmth from the warming charm he had put on it.

"I have an early Christmas gift for you. _Clara_ is a muggle-born and her parents have a shop dedicated for...these things so she helped me pick out one and then she helped proof-the flat for it and took me around muggle-London buying things for it." Scorpius explained as he kicked his shoes off and pulled his coat off. He then crouched down beside the box and handed me a small card that was on it.

_It kills me to know that you're lonely when I'm at school. I know now we'll see each other at least once a week...but hopefully he'll keep you company when I'm at school._

_I love you, Scorpius._

I felt so stupid after reading that; Scorpius was constantly asking in my letters if I was lonely and I always said yes.

Before I could say anything, Scorpius pulled the lid from the box, making the four sides unfold to reveal a curled up puppy sleeping on a blue blanket with a dog bone pattern.

"It's a bulldog. Clara said she vaguely remembers you and thought he would be the best fit." Scorpius explained as he looked down at the sleeping dog.

'He' was wearing a black leather collar and I could see a matching lead folded up beside the dog.

"Oh." I muttered as the family around us started chuckling at my mistake. "Well...now I feel like a jealous bitch."

"He got all his appropriate injections today too so you can walk him from tomorrow." Scorpius muttered. "You said you don't like running alone or staying in the flat alone so I thought you might like him as company. You said you regret selling the cat your parents got you when you were eleven."

I felt the blood rush in my face as the humiliation washed over me.

"Scorpius -"

"So, Gin? Did you go to the Canon and Harpies match?" Scorpius turned to Ginny and followed her into the kitchen, leaving me standing awkwardly in front of everybody else feeling like the biggest bitch in the world.

* * *

><p>Scorpius and I apparated separately into our flat - me carrying the dog.<p>

I loved the dog, he was a pudgy little thing with rolls of fat. He had white fur with brown patches covering him.

Without saying anything, Scorpius headed straight into the bedroom when we both landing in the living room with two muted thuds. He grabbed the trunk that he dropped off earlier and took it into our closet.

"Come on baby, let's go get you some water." I muttered to the dog that was still in my arms.

In the kitchen there was another large cardboard box; in it were a couple of dog beds, some toys, more blankets, a food bowl and a water bowl. I grabbed the food bowl and water bowl, filled one with water and another with the dog food in the box and set them both down on the floor. As the dog started nibbling the food I put a bed in the corner of the kitchen and put a couple blankets and toys in there. I made sure the kitchen door was wedged open as I took the box with the other beds into the living room. I set another bed up in there, directly beside the couch.

In the bedroom I took the last bed out of the box and set that up at the foot of the bed; I made sure the toys in there weren't squeaky.

I could hear water running in the bath and guessed Scorpius had finished unpacking and was in the bathroom so I went to change in the closet - giving Scorpius the space he apparently wanted.

As I was putting the leather jacket and dress away I felt something wet on my foot and glanced down to see the dog sniffing at my feet.

"We need to give you a name, buddy." I murmured; I bent over to stroke him but the dog bounced off to the bathroom door. He didn't walk, he literally bounced from his front two paws to his back two paws.

"Come on buddy, leave Daddy alone." I tried to coax him away from the door but the dog kept returning and pressing his nose to the door and then looking back at me.

"If he yells I'm going to flick your nose." I scowled as I wrapped my dressing gown round my body, not bothering to put any night-clothes on since I intended to shower after Scorpius anyway. I picked the dog up and cautiously opened the door.

Scorpius was in the bath tub, it was large enough that he could stretch out and still have plenty of room; when the door opened, he looked towards it, met my eye for a moment and then looked away.

"I love him." I moved to sit on the edge of the bath and put the dog on my lap. Scorpius turned his head to look at the dog and reached up to scratch his head.

"I'm sorry I got so...jealous and possessive." I carefully put my hand on top of Scorpius' and let out a sigh of relief when he flipped his hand so he could grasp mine.

"I...I just worried when you weren't there and then you said you were with a girl - if the shoe was on the other foot you'd be the same." I pointed out, looking down at his face.

"I am the same. Every time a photo of you and some guy you're working with makes the newspapers I flip out. Bex and Albus laugh and tell me I'm a jerk...but I guess that's marriage." he joked.

"They do say the first year is the hardest." I laughed back at him. We laughed and looked down at the dog and smiled when we saw he was curled up into my dressing gown, sleeping soundly.

"Think you can take that off and not disturb him?" Scorpius laughed. I carefully slipped out of my dressing gown and put it and the sleeping dog on the closed toilet lid and then joined Scorpius in the warm water.

"You've been in England for a year tomorrow." Scorpius noted as I rested against his chest.

"They are right then." I sighed. "The first year is the hardest."

* * *

><p>Just like I said we would - Scorpius and I spent all day in bed. The only times we got up was to get food, and even then we simply wrapped ourselves in the sheets and then went back to bed, getting comfortable with each other again.<p>

We settled on a name for the dog - Prince.

Prince somehow managed to climb up on to the bed and he apparently liked to curl up between us; so that's how we spent most of the day. Cuddled up in bed, naked with our puppy curled up in between the two of us.

"We have to go to the Burrow tonight." Scorpius reminded me after we...got comfortable with each other again.

"You know...every time we have sex, you start talking about my family afterwards." I noted as I leant over him to grab an elastic band from the bedside table to tie my hair up. "It's getting disturbing that you picture my grandparents after you finish." I teased him.

"What can I say? You have a hot family." Scorpius shot back; I groaned when he got out of bed and walked round the room, hunting for some clothes that were strewn around the room. "Seriously, we need to be at the Burrow in an hour. Come on, shower and dressed." he pulled a pair of boxers on so he wasn't completely naked but he chuckled at my pout.

"We're sharing a room with Rose and Albus!" I pointed out, pouting at him knowing that I will get my own way now. "We won't have alone time for _three _days."

Prince jumped up from his spot on the mattress and rolled himself off of the bed.

"See, even Prince knows Mummy and Daddy need to catch up on their alone time...being a half-hour late won't hurt - ooh!" Scorpius stopped me talking by practically throwing himself on top of me.

Without saying anything, Scorpius took my hands and pinned them on the bed above my head. He kept them there with one hand and then used his other to keep him from hurting me.

"None of your games...we have ten minutes." Scorpius growled, he moved his hand from mine and tucked a strand loose strand of hair behind my ear.

Before I could ask what 'my games' meant, I saw him move his hand to his boxers and then felt him at my entrance. He pressed his lips against mine and thrust into me - not really caring for gentleness or patience.

* * *

><p>"Well...that was fun." I mentioned as I sat on a chest of drawers in the closet, watching Scorpius dry off and dress for the Burrow. We decided to take one big bag with enough clothes in for three days at the Burrow, Prince had his own box and we sent presents over already.<p>

"What a way to celebrate the year mark that we met." Scorpius retorted as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"A year...wow...wait, what time is it?" I hopped down from the drawers and picked Prince up as Scorpius pulled on a jacket and picked the box and bag up.

"Seven."

"This time last year I was actually in France. I remember we apparated in at seven thirty. Wow, so much has changed." I made sure I had a good grip on Prince before I turned on the spot and made sure I kept him close when the feeling of being pushed through a tube took over me.

I landed in the snow covered drive of the Burrow and a second later, Scorpius landed beside me.

"Good change?" Scorpius asked as we both slowly made our way towards the house; I could hear voices coming so I guessed we're the last to arrive.

"Best thing that could ever have happened to me." I smiled up at him before I pushed the front door open.

We walked into what looked like an argument against parents and children.

Lily, Hugo, Louis and Lucy were standing in front of the fire place, glaring at their parents - well their mothers mainly. Mum, Audrey, Hermione and Ginny were sitting beside their husbands shaking their heads.

I moved over to sit on the arm of the love-seat that Bex and Rose were sitting in.

"What's going on?"

"Louis and Lily have permission to go to a party with us. Lucy is almost there and Hugo's de-thawing Mum." Rose answered me. I looked over my younger cousins and saw each of them dressed ready for a party.

"Party? Where at?" I looked at Scorpius who was talking with Harry about something and wondered why he didn't mention a party.

"Amelia's."

_That's_ why he didn't mention a party. Amelia still lived with her father - meaning Amanda would be at the party...which also meant Anna would be at the party.

Meaning Louis was going to a party where two psychotic Slytherin's would be able to get to him without many people noticing.

"Scorpius?" I called across the room and got his attention. "Get ready to leave soon. We're going to Amelia's party."

* * *

><p>It was good to see everybody again and being at a party for the first time since Summer was amazing. And seeing my younger cousins having normal teenager fun was hilarious; I saw Louis snog at least three girls, Hugo danced and kissed one, Lily and Lysander disappeared upstairs somewhere although I'm sure only Selena and I noticed that, and Lucy was in fact talking to the same girl for most of the night. Fred and Bex too disappeared upstairs as soon as we arrived - but that was expected really.<p>

I only left Scorpius for ten minutes to go to the bathroom after we had been in at the party nearly four hours. I wanted to pee and then we agreed to get my drunk brother and tipsy cousin's home; get the yell from our parents over and done with and then sleep for the night. It was in those ten minutes that I bumped into Amanda and Lauren for the first time since June.

Lauren noticed me first; Amanda was stood with her back to me but when Lauren nodded to me she turned round and narrowed her eyes.

"You can get your brother out of my house before I go down there and rip his head off." Amanda snarled as soon as she saw me. "My sister is crying in her room because Louis has snogged three girls in her own house - what is wrong with him?"

She's right - Louis _is_ in the wrong...but I couldn't care less about Anna Avery; she's a sneaky, sly Slytherin just like her sister and I've only ever tolerated her for Louis' sake.

"He's a teenage boy who is drunk. At least he isn't fucking any of the girls in her house." I pointed out with a forced laugh.

"Just get him the hell out of here before I decide to punish him now for breaking my sister's heart, and not when we're at school." Amanda hissed, stepping closer to me.

I grinned grimly when I felt the old, the _very_ old Dominique make a sudden appearance; I grabbed hold of Amanda's shoulders and brought my knee up to smash into her stomach twice and then threw her into the wall and swung my ready-made fist in Lauren's face, hitting her directly above her eye.

"I've warned and warned you two; stay the fuck away from my brother or _I'll_ get _your_ sister." I spat at the two of them; my punch pushed Lauren over and she landed on her best friend. I grabbed the drinks the two of them had left on a table and poured them over the two of them before I turned back around and headed down the stairs.

I walked past Rose and Lorcan who were flirting with each other and told them they needed to help get the younger ones home. They went off to fetch Hugo and Lorcan told me he'd go get Lily and Lysander from Amelia's parent's room. I told Lucy to go find Bex and Fred when I past her and I spied Louis sitting on a sofa - with the _fourth_ girl straddling his lap and his mouth on her neck and his hands up her shirt.

"Come on Lou, time to go home." I approached the two of them and cleared my throat. When they still didn't move away from each other, I took the girl by her arm and physically and literally dragged her off of my brother.

Louis' eyes weren't even in-focus and I hoped that he wouldn't puke all over me when we landed in the Burrow's garden. If he did I would rub his face in it.

Surprisingly, he could walk in a good enough state so I didn't have to put my arm around him as I lead him over to where Scorpius was standing with James and Selena.

"You two are the last; Lysander apparated Lily, Rose did Hugo and Bex is apparating Lucy; she's saying goodbye to her friend. You manage him? He looks pretty wasted." James smirked at Louis who was stood dancing on the spot to the latest song that was playing.

"I'll get him." Scorpius offered and took Louis' arm. At the same time, Selena, James and I apparated.

I felt my feet land in the snow and I turned to see Scorpius and Louis land several feet behind me.

I rolled my eyes when a tipsy Lucy landed with Bex a few seconds after them and she jumped on Louis' back, the two of them laughing loudly.

"Don't kill us." I was probably the most sober one here so I decided to tell the adults their under-age children were drunk. "There was a _lot_ of booze at the party."

Hermione, Audrey, Ginny and my mother all stood from their seats and watched for their children coming in; Hugo was barely tipsy - he was a lot more sober than Rose. _He_ was helping her in the house. Lily and Lysander came in, holding hands and looking at each other every few seconds and like Hugo, she seemed barely tipsy.

"We're baaaack!" Lucy giggled; we all looked at the doorway to see Louis trip over his own feet and he and Lucy went flying forwards, landing on the living room floor with a bang, making them laugh hysterically.

"Is he _drunk_?" Victoire gasped at our brother who shakily got himself to his feet; I snorted with laughter when I saw what our mother was no doubt seeing. The hickey on his neck, the different coloured smudged lipstick marks on his lips, his rustled hair and his crinkled shirt.

"Mummy!" Louis cheered and wrapped an arm around our mother.

"H-helloooo, Prudence!" Lucy crawled over to where her cat was curled up on the rug. When Lucy reached out to pat the cat it jumped and made a beeline for the stairs, with Louis', Lily's and Rose's cats following after it.

"NO! Alfie, Ducky, Betty, Prudence, come back!" Lucy was literally crying as she used the nearest thing to her - Uncle Ron, to get to her feet. I mean real tears, falling down her cheeks tears.

Before we could do anything to stop her, she started running after the cats, heading up the stairs giggling madly; the tears from five seconds ago vanished.

Percy ran after his daughter as Audrey and Mum glared at the older kids - mainly me.

"Lucy, no, come on sweetheart...no, leave the cats alone - Lucy!" We all looked to the ceiling when we heard Percy yelling at his daughter. Audrey tutted and went to see what mayhem her youngest, and wildest, daughter was up to.

"I'm gonna go take a shower before bed." Lily announced, she looked at Lysander for a second before she dropped his hand and headed up the stairs; I saw Ginny and Selena look at her as she climbed the stairs, and I saw Ginny close her eyes for a brief second when the three of us saw Lily grimace at the movement her legs made as she climbed. Luckily for Lysander, neither James or Harry saw.

"Come on Lorc, let's get home before Mum sends a search party of Nargles after us." Lysander cleared his throat when he saw Ginny, myself and Selena stare at him. "We'll see you all sometime tomorrow, have a good night." Lysander excused himself and his brother before they both left through the front door.

"Mum?" Louis slurred, getting everybody's attention again.

"Louis...don't you even think about it!" Mum quickly pushed Louis' shoulders away as he ducked his head and threw up all over where he was previously standing, narrowly missing Mum.

"What happened to the shy, reserved boy who would rather sit in with a book than go to parties?" Mum groaned as Dad helped Louis up the stairs. With a flick of her wand, Gran had the vomit puddle removed.

* * *

><p>Scorpius and I were sharing a room with Rose - and initially Albus and Lottie. We had Uncle Ron's old room again, and Gran had somehow managed to fit in a single bed since Albus and Lottie would use one double and Scorpius and I would use the other one.<p>

"Has Albus even been home?" I asked Scorpius as the two of us changed for bed; Rose was unconscious in her single bed and we decided to leave the double empty in case Albus and Lottie arrived home late.

"Lily said he got home at like two a.m. last night and left before they all woke up." Scorpius sighed and shook his head.

"That's what I was speaking to Harry about...he left for Lottie's from the station. That's practically two full days ago...how much do they have to talk about?"

"A lot. Lottie was telling me she doesn't even know if she _likes_ Albus in that way and they're having a baby together." I reminded him as we both climbed into bed.

"I thought those two were crazy about each other." Scorpius mentioned; he held his arms open for me to cuddle into him.

"Well, that's what we said about Rosie and Chris and now those two can't even stand to be in the same room as each other." I pointed out; Bex told me Chris and Rose had a bitter break up the week before they came home for the holidays and now they can't stand to be around each other.

"Rosie has always went through boys like Chocolate Frogs. Albus...he doesn't play girls, they play him and that's fine with him. He's one for relationships."

I didn't say anything in response; I just closed my eyes and waited for sleep to claim me.

* * *

><p>Louis and Lucy were way too hung-over when they eventually surfaced from their beds around noon; as usual my entire family were just chilling around the Burrow. I was sitting on the sofa with Prince on my lap and Bex and Rose relaxing on either side of me when Louis stumbled down the stairs in his pajama bottoms.<p>

"You've missed breakfast." Mum snapped as soon as she saw Louis. He stretched before he sat down – and I looked at Bex as I saw her eyes widen and her mouth pop open as she openly checked Louis out.

"I couldn't eat anyway." Louis shuddered at the thought of food.

"I can't believe you got drunk – you're fifteen Louis William Weasley!" Mum scolded Louis. "What happened to you? You used to be such a good boy –"

"Mum! Relax man!"

I winced the same time Victoire and Dad did and before anybody could say anything, Mum got up from her spot on the sofa and took Louis by his ear and frog-marched him into the kitchen where she shut the door firmly.

"He'll learn." Dad chuckled, flipping a page in the paper.

"Dude…did you just check my brother out?" I asked Bex quietly.

"No…well, not intentionally. You have to admit though – your brother is now hot." Bex shrugged as she scratched Prince behind his ear.

"No I don't!" I laughed. Rose and Bex laughed too but before anybody could ask what was so funny the front door opened.

Albus was the only family member not here, so when he walked through carrying a bag we all looked him over; everybody knew what was going on in Albus' life and we were all exceptionally worried about him.

When a heavily pregnant Lottie followed after him, looking at the ground we all let out a sigh of relief.

Neither Albus nor Lottie said anything as Albus dropped her bag and helped her lower herself into the space on the sofa beside Bex.

"Are you hungry or anything? You didn't have breakfast –" Albus fussed over Lottie.

"I'm fine." Lottie sighed and shook her head. "Al…please. I came here because you asked me too. I'm fine."

Albus nodded his head slowly and clenched his jaw a couple of times as he ran his hand through his hair.

"If you need anything, just yell." Albus told Lottie before he nodded his head once more and headed into the kitchen, with his brothers, Scorpius, his Dad and some of the uncles following after him.

* * *

><p>Albus kept checking up on Lottie for the remainder of the day, as did most of the women in the family. I asked her if she needed anything once and she said no so I left it.<p>

She told me that Albus persuaded her to come to the Burrow since he found out she lied about going home for Christmas – which I yelled at her for.

Lottie kept to herself most of the night, she simply sat on the sofa and stroked her bump and only spoke when somebody asked her a question; we all knew she must have felt extremely awkward being surrounded by the family of her on again off again boyfriend so nobody called her up on her silence.

Well…not directly anyway.

During dinner she excused herself to go to the bathroom and Ginny questioned Albus on it.

"Albus? What's wrong with Lottie? She seems…stressed –"

"She's fine Mum."

"What's going on with you two then?" Rose asked Albus.

"We're…we're going to talk again once the baby comes. It's…it's complicated and –"

"_ALBUS!"_

We all froze and looked to the ceiling when we heard Lottie's piercing scream; she had barely finished screaming his name when Albus was out of his chair, literally dived over the table and was up the stairs.

I stood up the same time Victoire, Ginny and Harry stood up too, waiting for something else to happen.

"_VICTOIRE! MUM!_" Albus' scream wasn't as loud as Lottie's was but it was filled with more panic, dread and worry.

Victoire and Ginny ran up the staircase, with me and Harry following after them.

My best friend is upstairs, heavily pregnant and screaming for help – there is no way I am sitting down stairs tucking into my dinner with everybody else.

We all took the stairs two at a time and hurried into the bathroom; Lottie was on the floor, clutching her stomach with a small pool of blood trickling down her legs and around the floor, I looked towards the toilet and saw the white seat stained red with blood.

Lottie was crying and Albus was looking towards Victoire.

"She fell and now she's bleeding…what do we do?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - thoughts?**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N - Alright, I'm so so so sorry that this took ages to get out. Please forgive me but I've been looking forward to writing this chapter and seeing what you think.**

**SORRY again.**

**Check out Parkerspen's profile - quite literally one of the funniest people I know and she's also a brilliant author! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>I stood frozen with fear in the doorway as Victoire got to her knees and inspected Lottie; I felt a little sick as Victoire used her bare hands to inspect her and to try and find a cause for the blood.<p>

"Lottie, I'm about to perform a vaginal examination on you. You may experience some discomfort but I assure you it will not hurt." Victoire told Lottie in a soothing voice. "I think what you're experiencing is called a placenta praevia which is when the placenta is lying too low in the womb and is obstructing the pathway for the baby to descend. If this is the case then you might have to have the baby via a procedure called a caesarean section."

I had never heard Victoire sound so...calming before; her posture was strong, her voice clear and determined, her eyes never left Lottie's - all while she was covered up to her elbow in blood and her fingers were inches away from Lottie's vagina.

"Dominique, I want you to get me some clean towels please." I straight away went to the cupboard in the hallway and grabbed some clean, fluffy towels. Victoire placed them around Lottie's legs and then doubled over to inspect her.

Albus was clutching Lottie's hand tightly, not looking away from her face as Ginny was pushing hair from her face and looking from Lottie to Albus slowly.

"Alright, Lottie I was right. The baby is fine but you will have to have this delivery as soon as possible. Magic helps the procedure go a lot faster than the muggle method but it is still very similar. Did your healer go through a caesarean section with you?"

Lottie nodded her head quickly but Albus just looked confused.

"Don't worry Albus, a lot of women have them; it's simply when we surgically remove the baby from the womb. Magic makes it quicker and easier than the muggle method so I can assure you it is completely safe."

* * *

><p>Victoire, Albus and Ginny went straight to St. Mungo's; I went downstairs to explain what was going on and to ask who wanted to go to the hospital.<p>

"Vic performed a vaginal examination on her and said something about the placenta being too low or something like that. She's have a...a section and they've gone to the hospital now. Victoire said she's going to get her a private room so as many of us can go as we like. Does anybody want to come?" I looked around my entire family.

"I'll come." Bex offered straight away.

"Those operations can take hours you know, you're going to be there most of the night." Aunt Audrey warned us.

Scorpius, Bex, Harry, Lily and James came to stand by me at the doorway.

"Lottie is my best friend, I want to be there for her." I shrugged a shoulder. "Lou, keep an eye on Prince for me."

"Does Lottie have a baby bag?" Mum sighed as she stood up from her chair. I was shocked when she walked over to where we were all standing. "That girl needs a mother. Ginny will be too concerned on how Albus is coping." Mum explained.

Mum instructed us to take a small bag with us because we didn't know how long we would be in the hospital waiting for her. Gran promised that the rest of the family would visit tomorrow morning.

Scorpius, myself, my mother, Lily, Bex, James, Teddy and Harry ended up going to the hospital; we made our way up to Lottie's room quickly. Mum had apparated over to Lottie's flat and got her baby bag; it had Lottie's night wear stuff, a set of clean clothes, baby-grows, cardigans, bottles, blankets and things for the baby.

Lottie was laying in her bed when we entered the room, wearing a hospital gown and looking frightened. Ginny and Albus were sitting on either side of her bed and Victoire was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you all doing here?" Lottie asked the nine of us sat at various places around the room after we gave her a brief, careful hug.

"Bex and I are your friends, we're going to be here!" I rolled my eyes at her from my spot at the foot of her bed.

"And as if we're going to not be around for our niece or nephew being born." James teased Albus as he ruffled his hair.

"I got your baby bag from your flat, Charlotte," Mum smiled as she went to stand beside Aunt Ginny. "I have three night gowns, two sets of clothes for you, five baby-grows, cardigans, nappies, dummy's, hats, vests, blankets, bottles and mittens for the baby." she listed, fussing over Lottie as she spoke.

"Where's Victoire?" Lily asked from her spot on the arm of the chair that Teddy was sitting in.

"Setting up next door. She's going to be performing the operation." Ginny told us all.

Albus stood up from his chair, surprising us all. "I'm going to the bathroom." he looked directly at Lottie as he spoke and she just narrowed her eyes at him and followed as he left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"I thought Gryffindor's were supposed to be brave?" Lottie asked as she looked at the doorway, she let a tear fall from her eye before she wiped the rest away and took a deep breath.

"He's only gone to the bathroom -" James tried to defend his brother but Ginny was the one to interrupt her oldest son.

"There's a bathroom through that door, James."

"I'll go talk to him." I stood up the same time Scorpius did; without anybody saying anything the two of us left the room.

Albus was sitting on the low windowsill with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, alone in the corridor. When Scorpius and I stopped walking and stood directly in front of him he didn't even look up.

"I'm not ready to be a Dad." he mumbled.

"I don't know how to be a Dad...I don't even know what to do right now -"

"You don't know what to do? _I_ don't know what to do and I've been a father since I was seventeen years old." the three of us jumped when we heard my Uncle Harry's voice from behind us.

"Albus...being a father is a lot of hard work; not only do you have to be responsible for your child but whether they want it or not you are also responsible for the mother of your child." Harry pulled up a chair and positioned it so he was sitting in front of his youngest son.

"Dad, I'm scared." Albus admitted, looking up from the floor; his eyes were swimming with tears. I shared a look with Scorpius - neither of us had ever seen Albus like this before.

"That's perfectly fine; I'm scared constantly. I'm scared Teddy or James will mess up their careers. I'm scared you'll do something in school - and I was petrified when Lily and Lysander went to that bloody party the other night! I've been scared since the day I became a father and I'll be scared until the day I die."

Harry reached out and put a hand on Albus' shoulder.

"Son, whether you like it or not you _are_ going to become a father. Being a Dad is the greatest thing that a man can do and I know that you'll do brilliantly."

"How? How do you know I'll be a good Dad? I bolted when she told me she was pregnant and I've ran out now -"

"Because when you ran you came back. When you found out you were to be a Dad you worked hard all summer doing any jobs you could find. You've spent more time in George's shop and Hannah's pub working this summer than they have!"

I moved to stand beside Scorpius and let him pull me close to his chest.

"Son, when your mother told me she was pregnant with James, I bolted. When she told me she was pregnant with you, I panicked and ran to your Granddad. When Lily came along your mother locked the bedroom door and when Scorpius came your mother wouldn't let go of my hand!" Harry laughed, making me and Scorpius chuckle softly.

"Al, Lottie loves you. She may say she doesn't but she does. She loves you and is petrified. Trust me, I know her better than she knows herself." I moved out of Scorpius' arms to kneel beside Harry.

"Look, you have two choices right now. You can stay out here while Lottie has your baby with our mothers by her side, frightened out of her mind." I reached out and took one of his hands.

"Or you can go back in there with a cheap teddy from the gift shop and tell her everything is going to be alright." Scorpius knelt on Harry's other side and clapped him on the shoulder.

"What if everything isn't going to be alright?" Albus looked up from his view of the floor and we all were shocked to see tears falling down his cheeks. "I heard Vic, the baby is in danger. Mum thinks so, Lottie thinks so, Victoire thinks so. We could lose it." he looks petrified; he looks like the the night when we were seven and camping out in my backyard. Rose got scared and demanded my Dad take her home even before the sun went down. Albus and I stayed in the tent all day and all night and we stayed up until around midnight. We were eating sweets and talking about the game of Quidditch we were going to have the next day when all of a sudden we heard howls and the tent started flapping around like crazy and scary shadows appeared on the thin walls.

Instead of screaming for my parents, Albus and I just huddled together in his sleeping bag, both of us completely frightened. His face turned white, his eyes were as wide as saucers and his entire body was shaking.

_"It's alright Domi, we're together. Nothing will hurt us if we're together."_

That's what he told me, he whispered that to me just before a laughing Victoire and Teddy opened the tent entrance and handed us extra quilts and pillows to keep us warm and comfortable before they went back into the house, sniggering because they had successfully scared their younger siblings.

"Then we'll deal with it together." I promised Albus, taking his hand in mine. "Nothing will hurt us if we're together." I whispered to him.

* * *

><p>"How long has it been?" Lily asked in a quiet tone. My mother, Ginny, Albus and Lottie were next door with Victoire and a team of Healers delivering their baby. James, Bex, Lily Scorpius and myself were in Lottie's room, waiting for Harry to come back in from waiting outside the door to tell us the outcome. Teddy had went back to the Burrow to update the rest of the family.<p>

"Four hours." Bex piped up from her spot on the floor. She was sitting with her back resting on the wall, eyes fixed straight on the curtained window that led into the room Lottie was in.

"That's a long time." James commented from his position on the arm of Lily's chair.

"What's the worst thing you've ever done?" Lily asked after nobody said anything for a couple of minutes.

"Excuse me?" Scorpius asked; we were sitting in a larger chair than Lily's and I was sat with my head using his chest as a pillow, my eyes focusing on the covered window much like Bex was.

"We have to do something to pass the time and the silence is killing me." Lily admitted.

"At the end of my fourth year I was in a detention with Smail. She had an examiner in their with her and they were talking about the N.E.W.T's the seventh year had just taken. The examiner was taking the potion samples to get assessed thoroughly when the two of them left to go to her office." Bex spoke first, speaking in a soft whisper that carried out through the room. "It was right after my twin sisters started blackmailing me and they had bragged for years how they were the best in the school at potions...I looked in the box and there, right on top was Sarah and Jessica Raymont's potion samples."

I looked away from the window and looked at Bex; she was smiling slightly at the window, her eyes glazed slightly.

"I took the two samples and emptied them down the drain and refilled them with something that Professor Smail was trying to fix for a fifth year. I waited until August to see what would happen. Jessica wanted to start a career in potions. Dad was all set to finance it for the first few years...until she opened her results and the twins both sat and cried for weeks over their T's in N.E.W.T level Potions."

If this was somebody else explaining what she did to their sisters...I'd have been disgusted but since it was Bex describing her payback to her twin sisters who blackmailed her for the best part of three years I was impressed.

"They may hate me and I may hate them...but they _are_ my sisters and Jessica really would have made herself succesful with her potion business. I'll never tell them because they'd murder me in my sleep...there you go. The worst thing I've ever done." Bex finished softly, glancing at Lily quickly. "Well that or sleeping with Lorcan, that was hideous."

Lily and I giggled at James and Scorpius both stifled their laughter behind their hands.

"Sleeping with Rose behind your back, Bex." Scorpius said in a quiet voice. "That was and is the worst thing I have ever done and I never really apologised for it. I let Rose take the flack from you and let you take the shit from everybody...and I am sorry."

Bex looked at Scorpius for a while before she smiled softly at him, and perhaps for the first ever time her smile actually reached her eyes when she looked at Scorpius. I usually ignored all awkwardness between these two but this time...she genuinely seemed please to smile at him.

"What about you Dom?" James asked.

I frowned as I thought over everything I've done over the past seventeen years; moving to France, getting kicked out of school, getting kicked out of my grandparents' house, not speaking to my sister for nearly seven years, not talking to my Dad for the same amount of time, all the fights, all the threats, all the times I've scared people so much they've cried at the sight of me.

"When...when Lottie and I were fourteen, Albus came to visit me in France." I felt the guilt in the pit of my stomach slowly build up.

"I remember that." James and Lily spoke at the same time. "He came home all quiet for a few weeks. Wouldn't tell anybody what happened. We guessed you made him do something."

I nodded slowly, closing my eyes as I remembered what we did in that Summer.

"Where my Grandparents live, there's a village a little larger than the one near your house Lily. Lottie's Dad lives on the other side of the village. There's this one church in the center of the village and everybody goes to it. Muggles, witches and wizards. Everybody." I remembered my Grandparents taking me to this muggle church a few times until I was old enough to refuse to go.

"Not because of the religion but because there was this beautiful stain glass window in there. My grandfather said that it had been there for decades - he claims his great-grandfather was one of the boys who helped build it. He said that when the church originally got built the young boys decided to make a stain glass window to donate to the church. The wizarding boys - to make peace on the muggles who knew something was wrong with a few families." I explained quietly.

"This window it was practically famous in the village. Well, one night when Albus was visiting Lottie and I decided to go to the church. We stole some paint from a garage and...please remember I'm not that vile little thug I was when I was fourteen." I sighed.

"We basically painted a lot of offensive messages on to the walls of the church and that's when Lottie noticed there was a window open slightly. We smashed it open and climbed into the church. Albus was hesitant but he didn't take much persuading. We trashed the church, ripped carpets up, smashed ornaments, tore pages out of those books and then I noticed the huge stain glass window everybody loved." I stood from my position in Scorpius' eyes and paced slowly in front of him, feeling the eyes of my cousins and Bex on me.

"There was this stand, this old, handmade stand that the old man would read from a book at. I remember thinking the very first time I saw it, that the stand looked heavy but it actually wasn't. It was easy for me to pick up and throw through the center of this ancient, beautiful, intricate stain glass window." I turned and looked from my husband to my cousins to my best friend. "I remember the next day my grandparents took Albus and I into the village for some breakfast and there was villagers everywhere; old people crying their hearts out at the sight of the trashed church. My grandfather just looked at me with...what can only be described as utter disgust in his eyes. He never said anything and after that one second he never acted as if he knew it was me. I discovered a few months later through over-hearing some muggles, that not only did my great-great-grandfather _build_ the stain glass window _alone_ without the help of the other wizards like Granddad had said; but he did it at a time when the villagers despised all the magical families and risked his own life to give it to the church."

Not one of them said anything for a minute, they all just looked at me carefully.

"You should write a book on all the fucked up things you've done." Bex smirked and shook her head. "_Dominique Malfoy: My Life as a French Thug,_"

"_Chapter One; Destroying town monuments for shits and giggles_," Scorpius added, making the other three laugh lightly.

I rolled my eyes and scowled at the three of them; here I am, trusting them with the worst thing I have ever done and here they are making a joke out of it.

"I hate all of you." I muttered, smiling despite myself.

* * *

><p>It was the early hours of the morning when the door opened and Harry walked in with my mother and Ginny trailing behind him, looking slightly tired.<p>

At once we all sat straighter, Teddy - who had arrived back at the hospital just after midnight, nudged Lily awake. The three of them didn't say anything, they just looked at each other before they moved out of the way of the doorway so Lottie could be pushed in to the room in her wheelchair and helped into her bed by two of Victoire's assistants.

Albus followed after her slowly, his arms cradling a light blue bundle.

"Guys...this is Casper." Albus whispered, his smiling face never leaving the sight of his son in his arms. He slowly walked over to where Lottie was laying in her bed, propped up by her pillows.

I smiled largely, ignoring the tears falling down by face as Scorpius wrapped his arms around me when we all watched Albus hand Lottie their son and then move to sit beside her on the bed.

"Casper...that's unusual." James muttered, taking a closer look at his nephew.

"It's Christmas Day idiot." Lily scowled at her brother.

"So?"

"Balthasar, Casper and Melchior were the three kings who followed the star to Bethlehem." she explained slowly as if she was talking to a child. "Balthasar and Melchior are awful names. I think Casper is cute."

I wasn't the only one who was surprised at Lily's knowledge of muggle stories; Harry and Ginny exchanged a surprised, tired look, my mother smiled fondly, Bex raised an eyebrow and Scorpius just laughed.

Albus and Lottie didn't look up from their newborn son.

"Casper Albus." Lottie whispered, taking a finger and stroking Casper's face softly. She looked up from Casper and looked at Albus with a look that I knew on her face.

"Casper Albus Potter." she whispered again.

Albus smiled at Lottie and tilted his head down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

I know I wasn't the only one who had a heart filled with pride and love when I saw her kiss back and take one hand away from Casper to take Albus' hand and then secure her grasp on Casper with their entwined hands.

* * *

><p>We all left them in the hospital after about an hour of taking turns cuddling the latest edition to the Potter-Weasley-Lupin-Malfoy family and promised we'd come back after Christmas Lunch. I don't even think Albus and Lottie cared or noticed that we had gone.<p>

It was dawn when we sneaked into the Burrow but we needn't have bothered, apparently Louis, Lucy, Roxanne and Hugo had woken their parents up and demanded everybody wake up.

They were all sat round the living room with a huge stack of presents around and under the garish tree that Lily and Lucy decorated yesterday.

"A boy." Harry told the room, a proud smile on his face at the announcement of his first grandchild, his grandson. "Casper Albus Potter."

I thought Grandma Molly would have a heart attack she started gasping so loud and all of the aunts started crying and the uncles got up to shake Uncle Harry's hand as if _he_ was the one who had just had a baby.

Since everybody in the family was up...and there was a pile of presents with all our names on it, we just decided to build ourselves up with caffeine and a Grandma Molly style buffet breakfast instead of crawling into bed.

I settled beside Scorpius on the floor in front of the sofa that my parents chose to sit on and rested my back against the sofa and my head on Scorpius' arm. I smiled when I felt my mothers tired fingers comb through my hair.

"Alright...first up is...Ron!" Grandma reached for the first present and handed it to Uncle Ron who feigned surprise when he opened up his maroon Weasley jumper.

"We're going to be here forever." I yawned against Scorpius' arm.

"Well it's your fault for having a billion relatives." Scorpius yawned back, making several members of my family chuckle when they heard his response.

"Hmm, whatever." I didn't even bother coming up with a witty response, I just tried not to fall asleep.

Luckily for me - my very energetic puppy found me and pounced on me, giving me a great big wet Christmas kiss.

"Morning Prince! Did Uncle Louis treat you good?" I woke up when he landed in my arms and cuddled him close.

"Dominique, Scorpius - one for you two each." Grandma Molly had apparently realised that if she was giving a present per person we would be here until Casper's first birthday so she decided to pass them out and then let everybody open them at their own pace.

"You already got me a gift." I frowned when I recognised the writing on the card of my gift.

"I know, I got you a few gifts. I just kept getting ideas." Scorpius shrugged. "Besides, your anniversary present is at the apartment."

I narrowed my eyes and mentally checked over the dates; we kissed in January, slept together in April and got married in June - it's now December.

"Anniversary?"

"I told you normal people don't celebrate that!" Bex laughed from her position on Freddie's lap in front of the fire place, directly opposite us.

"Seriously, who is the girl in your relationship?" James chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Leave my husband alone! I think he's cute!" I scolded them and cuddled into Scorpius some more. "But seriously...what anniversary?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and glanced at the people closest to us who were now all listening, the woman all smiling and the men either teasing him with a wink or frowning because their partners were obviously going to hold them to not being as sweet and as attentive as an eighteen year old.

"The first day we met was two days ago. With the party and Lottie going into labour I forgot to tell you your gift was at home." Scorpius turned pink around his cheeks and mumbled slightly.

"Aww, aren't you adorable!" I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "But Bex is right, nobody celebrates that."

"I'll take the gift back then -"

"NO!" I shook my head and pulled Prince away from the pile of discarded wrapping paper before Grandma vanished him with it. "If it's anything like my baby I'll love it!"

* * *

><p>My mother, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry and Bex all claimed to be tired and excused themselves while they went upstairs for a nap. I wanted to go too and so did Scorpius but Aunt Angelina and my Dad forbid us from going up together.<p>

"Oh please," I shook my head and yawned coincidentally. "Do not tell me that you have failed to realise your son isn't here, Aunt Angelina. He followed Bex up them stairs about five minutes ago. _And_ I saw Mum whisper something to you Dad." I accused Dad who blushed slightly.

"And if you two think Harry and Ginny are sleeping you're deluded. If we give you our word that we're going to sleep will you let us go?" Scorpius smirked when James overheard what he said and then looked like he was wanting to throw up.

"I want the door open!" Dad finally sighed and relented.

I rolled my eyes but kissed his cheek gently. "Merry Christmas Daddy."

"Merry Christmas baby girl."

* * *

><p>The reaction to everybody <em>seeing<em> Casper completely outshone the reactions of hearing about him. Lottie and Albus surprised us all by coming home from the hospital with Victoire, all three of them looking very tired.

"Why don't you two go get some sleep?" Ginny suggested when we were all sitting around the living room, our stomachs full from Grandma's Christmas feast. Ginny was holding baby Casper, every woman in the family had a turn holding him but she always managed to get him off of somebody.

"We're fine." Lottie shook her head and smiled; everybody knew she was lying, she looked a little pale, her eyes were drooping and every time she moved she winced and put a hand over her stomach gently.

"Nonsense, go on up to bed." Grandma Molly pointed to the stairs, making us all chuckle.

"Take our bed...I don't think Lottie will manage all those stairs to the attic." Harry told Albus when we all saw Lottie's mouth mash into a straight line and she grabbed Albus' arm when she stood up from the couch too quickly.

"How come you didn't warn _them_?" Fred grumbled - Aunt Angelina had actually went upstairs earlier and dragged Freddie down them and I overheard her telling Aunt Audrey that she caught him trying to wake Bex up.

"Because she's just had a baby. Trust me, it will be a while before she's in the mood for anything like that." Aunt Ginny replied before Aunt Angelina could.

"You say that," Lily commented as she stood up from her position on the floor beside Lysander - and I noticed as well as her mother, Rose and Bex that she was sitting on a very plump cushion whereas everybody else was sitting on the hard floor. "but if you think, the largest age gap between siblings here is Vic and Dom and that's eight years. Clearly having a baby didn't put any of you off." she smirked on her way into the kitchen with her empty glass in her hand.

The cousins all chuckled as our parents didn't know where to put their shocked faces.

* * *

><p>"Should we wake them?" Uncle Harry asked after Lottie and Albus had been sleeping for nearly four hours. "Casper is due a feed in -"<p>

"I'll do it!" Grandma, Ginny, my mother and Victoire all offered at once. Grandma Molly had Casper but my mother was closest to his baby bag.

"_I'm_ his Grandmother, I'll do it." Ginny smirked at her mother as she carefully picked Casper up out of her arms.

Over the past two hours, Grandma Molly had made Casper his own home-made Weasley jumper...complete with a cardigan and several blankets. Nobody would sit close to her in case her needles caught fire.

"Well _I'm_ his mother and you can't feed him." Lottie and Albus made their way back into the sitting room and George and Angelina moved so Lottie could carefully lower herself into a sofa.

"You're going to breast feed him? _Here?_" James spluttered when Ginny passed Lottie her son and an extra blanket.

"Um...anybody up for a snowball fight?" Grandpa Arthur cleared his throat and practically ran to the kitchen, with every single one of my male relatives except from Albus following after them. Lorcan and Lysander went too.

"Honestly, it's like they've never seen anybody be breastfed before." My mother tutted as we all laughed when Louis tightly closed the door to the kitchen after them.

"Well there's only really Teddy who would remember any of the others being breast fed." Hermione muttered as she flicked a page in one of the thick volumes that Uncle Ron got her for Christmas.

"True but you'd think Fred, James and Scorpius wouldn't react like that considering." Aunt Audrey laughed a little.

"Can you not remember when Ron suddenly decided to go for a walk when Victoire was a -"

"Why should Scorpius and Fred and James not run at the sight of Lottie's boob?" I interrupted Aunt Ginny in a quick tone. I looked at Bex and saw the same curious expression on her face.

"Well...what with you and Scorpius married and Bex and Fred living together and James and Selena living together - well it's natural babies will follow -"

"WHOA!"

"Not a chance!" Bex and I shouted at the exact same time with the two of us shaking our heads and hands for emphasis.

"Freddie and I have definitely _not _got plans for children _any_ time soon!" Bex shuddered.

"Yeah - I've been with her the last six months and it is not pretty!" I nodded to Lottie who just rolled her eyes but smiled at me. "I'm not having kids for a long time!"

There was a knock on the front door as Grandma Molly laughed and replied. Since I was closest to the door, I got up and answered it.

"And Scorpius and Freddie know that do they?"

"Well if he doesn't he better get used to that idea." I muttered before I opened the door.

I was grateful that I didn't open the door all the way; I only opened it a fraction so that the cold didn't go near the baby.

Standing in front of me was somebody I thought I would never see ever again in my life.

"Who is it Dominique?" my mother called from inside the house. I didn't answer her, I couldn't answer her.

The last time I saw this person he accused me of stealing from him and my boyfriend beat him up.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, cousin?" Miquel looked dog rough. His clothes were all crumpled, he had lost weight, his skin looked washed out and grey, his hair was crazy and unkept and his eyes seemed to bulge out of his head.

"Dom, are you alright?" I was surprised slightly when Scorpius' voice carried through from the living room. Hadn't he and the men just been having a snowball fight?

Miquel smirked and pushed the front door open wider so everybody could see him.

"Ah, your lapdog is still hanging around for scraps. I owe you a punch."

"What the hell happened to you?" Lottie asked slowly. I turned round to look at them all; my mother had a hand over her mouth in shock at her only blood nephews state of dress, Victoire and Louis looked just as shocked. My aunts and uncles looked slightly confused, Lottie was looking at Miquel through narrowed eyes, a disgusted expression on her face. Scorpius was glaring at Miquel with a heavy, intense scowl on his face.

"Oh look...your friends are all here - ah! So is the bitch who attacked my girlfriend." Miquel sneered at Bex when he saw her sitting on the arm of an armchair that Freddie was sitting in.

"Miquel, why aren't you with your mother and father?" Mum asked quietly.

Miquel's eyes didn't leave me as he answered. "You ruined my life. I got expelled from school and my father threw me out of the house. Our Grandfather threw me out of their house also. My best friend is in jail -"

"Your best friend is a vile, sick _rapist_." I hissed, sneering back at him. This isn't the Miquel who I once loved more than my own brother; this guy is a total stranger to me now.

"You're a liar." Miquel took a half step towards me but then he stopped when several people in the room moved. Scorpius was at my side instantly, my brother a couple of feet behind us, my father stood from his chair as did my uncles. Charlie, Harry and Ron all had their wands out.

"You're an addict." Lottie got out of her chair and slowly made her way to stand on my other side. "Look at you - you're on the muggle stuff aren't you? Jeez Miquel, look at your arms!" Miquel was wearing his sleeves bunched up at his elbows, letting us all see the small red injection marks up his forearms.

"I'm going to get your mother!" Mum told Miquel, hurrying past him and into the yard.

"And you're a whore and a hypocrite. I heard you had a kid? Did they test it for magical highs?" Miquel looked around the room and saw baby Casper in Ginny's arms since Albus moved to stand in front of Lottie protectively.

"The mother of your grandson, well _Lottie_ here had quite the habit in school, didn't you?" Miquel tutted and grinned nastily.

"I'm clean and I was never addicted to the stuff." Lottie sneered back at him.

"What is it you wanted?" I asked him, feeling Scorpius' hand milimeters away from mine I grabbed it and squeezed it tightly.

"Madam Posey came to visit my mother and father." Miquel ignored my question and looked from me to Lottie slowly. "She said that Beauxbaton's is like a new school now that it's four worst ever students have gone. The lying whore," he pointed at me and grinned.

"and the filthy addicted tramp." he pointed at Lottie.

"And the sad, pathetic little cling on and the rapist." I finished for him darkly; the Miquel I once knew and adored isn't in him now. The past three years of him abusing drugs, alcohol and the magical highs has completely taken over his character. Miquel may as well be dead.

"Miquel, stop talking son. You don't know what you're saying -"

"I hate you, you know that? My life is over because of you...how come you ended up like this and I...I -"

"Because I knew when I had enough." I stepped away from Scorpius and looked closer at Miquel. "Because you could never stop and now you _can't_ stop."

Two loud cracks made Miquel jump slightly. I looked over his head and saw my mother and her sister hurry towards us. My mother and aunt Gabrielle looked as alike as Victoire and I do.

"Miquel!" Aunt Gabrielle gasped when she got a good look at her son.

Miquel turned his head and glared at his mother, truly glared at her with so much hatred on his frail face that it was that which scared me most. I stepped back closer to Scorpius and felt a sense of calm and safety run over me when I felt his hand wrap around mine.

"He's...he's shaking." Lottie muttered; I looked away from my cousin to my best friend and back again and saw that he was indeed shaking slightly. I hadn't noticed it now because I was so distracted with his vile words - his entire body was shaking and it wasn't getting any calmer. I looked over him in more detail and realised he must have been sleeping rough. His clothes were torn and filthy, his arms were too thin and I could see his veins standing out in so much detail it made me want to throw up.

"Come 'ome, I beg you!" Aunt Gabrielle reached out a hand but then gasped loudly when Miquel raised a shaking hand to slap her outstretched hand away. The action rocked his entire body and he stumbled into the door frame and used the wood to steady himself up straight.

"Leave...me...alone...I hate you too!" Miquel coughed harshly with every word. His coughs were wet and sickly.

"Miquel, let me help you. I'm your cousin." Victoire pushed past Scorpius and me and rushed over to our cousin, holding her hands up in front of her in an open gesture.

I watched with wide eyes as Miquel's shaking got harsher and more erratic until his legs couldn't hold him up any more. Victoire rushed forwards to grab him but she wasn't fast enough. He dropped to the floor and his entire body was shaking so much his legs and arms were leaving the floor.

Victoire hurried to his side and she put both of her hands on his head, keeping it still from bouncing off of the wood of the porch. As she kept his head still, he started coughing again only this time they were wetter and more like chokes than coughs.

"Oh, Miquel no!" Victoire yelled and pulled him up so he was resting against the door; as soon as he was in a sitting position his coughs got worse and he put a shaking hand over his mouth. His hand started dripping with blood straight away.

I looked up at Scorpius with wide eyes and felt him wrap an arm around my chest and was grateful that he hugged me into his chest.

My mother was keeping a strong grip on her younger sister as tears ran down both of their faces.

Victoire used two of her fingers to fish out the blood in Miquel's mouth and then she herself paled for a second.

Miquel's body stopped shaking and he stopped coughing. His head rolled to his shoulder. Victoire pulled him quickly back into a flat position on his back on the floor and began pressing down on his chest, muttering under her breath.

_"NO! NO! NOOO!" _Aunt Gabrielle's piercing scream was loud enough that it had baby Casper crying in the background.

Her sobbing was what I registered first in my mind. Victoire sitting up from Miquel, her mouth covered in his blood from where she had just tried forcing air from her body into his through his own mouth, with tears falling down her face was what I registered second.

"NO!" my own scream and attempt to run for the boy that had been my best friend, brother, cousin and enemy over the past seven years was the third thing that I registered.

"He's dead." Lottie's whisper filled with disbelief is the fourth thing that registered in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - You didn't think I'd do that to Lottie and Albus did you? I know I did it to Lily and Scorpius in Getting What You Deserve but come on...I like Lottie and Albus beter than those two, haha.**

**What do you think? You _must_ have an opinion on this chapter?**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N - I have never and will never promote the use of drugs or alcohol to my readers, I want that to be known. **

**I'd like to thank you all for this story. This is the last chapter. The next one will be an epilogue of sorts. I was thinking of doing like a prequel, like a Dominique story from a point in her life until the moment she got expelled but I decided against it mainly because the characters we all love in this story wouldn't be in it.**

**Thank you, all of you. You have no idea how much you all mean to me, you really don't. **

**oh yeah, I'd like to say sorry for my rubbish attempts at the French accent. There's a reason why I have Fleur speaking perfect English in my fics, haha.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Christmas night past in a blur.<p>

My Uncle Charlie apparated to France to tell my grandparents and uncle they needed to come to England because Gabrielle and Fleur needed them. They each apparated in within seconds of each other and the three of them, with my twin cousins clutching Grandmother Appoline's hands, all saw Gabrielle sobbing uncontrollably over her dead sons body on the porch of the Burrow.

At the sight of his dead son, my Uncle John-Paul let out a heart-wrenching, stomach curdling scream full of pain. The twin girls started screaming for their brother and our Grandmother had to pin them to her sides as our Grandfather hugged his youngest daughter to his chest. My father comforted my mother, Teddy had his arms around Victoire.

My legs had given up supporting me so I was on the floor of the porch, several feet away from Miquel's body with Scorpius knelt beside me, cradling me to his chest, whispering into my ear as I cried for my dead cousin.

Lottie and Albus were inside; Lottie was cuddling her baby son as she cried silently with Albus rubbing her back softly.

Most of my family went home after Miquel died. My grandparents went to stay with Ron and Hermione, offering the empty space to my French family.

Two healers arrived a couple of hours after my family left to take Miquel's body to the hospital where Victoire told us a post mortem would be carried out to get an understanding of why he had died - not that it wasn't already clear.

My parents slept in their room, Aunt Gabrielle and Uncle John-Paul cried all night together in Aunt Ginny's room. Victoire and Teddy stayed in Uncle Percy's old room. Louis and the twins went to the attic and Lottie and Albus went into George's old room.

Scorpius held me as I lay awake all night, sobbing harshly.

* * *

><p>"Are you hungry?" Scorpius asked me.<p>

I sat on the bed in jeans and one of Scorpius' sweatshirts waiting for him to dress.

I shook my head once.

"Are you thirsty? Cold? Tell me what to do and I'll do it for you." Scorpius came to sit beside me on the bed, pulling his t-shirt on as he did so.

"Bring Miquel back for one minute so I could tell him I loved him." I whispered, my voice thick with tears.

Scorpius didn't say anything, he just hugged me close to his chest once more and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Come on. . .I can't stay up here any more." I sniffed and wiped my tears and nose away on the sleeve of Scorpius' jumper. He pulled another out of the small case we brought with us and let me lead the way out of the room and down the many flights of stairs.

My grandparents' house had never been so quiet on Boxing Day. Most of the time it was alive with noise, yells, arguments and laughter coming from the million voices of the Weasley family. Now all I could hear was a muted conversation from the kitchen and what I guessed was Aunt Gabrielle's sobs coming from behind Ginny's locked door.

My French Grandparents were sitting on one side of the table eyes red and tear trails fresh on their face. My father was making breakfast over by the oven with Teddy helping. My mother was sitting beside her mother with a cup of tea in her hands, her eyes wide open and tear stained. Victoire was sitting further down the table, fingers over her mouth. I could see Louis talking with the twins in the garden.

"Dominique, Scorpius." Mum smiled lightly when Scorpius and I came down from the staircase. "We thought you two would be in bed all day."

I normally would have laughed or said something witty back to her but I didn't feel it appropriate right now so I just sat in the chair opposite her.

"Zey sleep in ze same bed?" Grandmother Appoline sounded like she had an awful cold. I suppose that's what I sounded like earlier.

"They _are_ married." Mum reminded Grandmother Appoline gently. "I wrote and told you they went off and got married before she went on tour last Summer, remember, _mama?_" I had never noticed how my mothers natural accent comes out more when my French family are around her.

"Oh, of course."

"Gran, Granddad, Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius, this is my Gran and Granddad Delacour." I introduced my grandparents to my husband awkwardly, grateful when Scorpius nodded and smiled politely and then sat beside me. As if he sensed I wanted him closer to me he scraped his chair so it was touching mine and I rested my back against his side and pulled my knees up so they hugged into my chest.

"How is Gabrielle?" my Dad asked my mother and grandmother when he and Teddy waved their wands so eight plates of breakfast landed in front of us all along with two pots of tea and coffee and cups.

"She hasn't slept at all. John-Paul said she cried all night, stopped and then started again." Victoire answered in a loud whisper. Like me she didn't touch her breakfast but instead helped herself to coffee. Again just like me, she poured Teddy a cup before herself like I poured Scorpius a cup first.

I rolled my eyes when I saw Grandmother Appoline and my own mother do the same for their husbands too.

"Is there a theory as to why he died?" Teddy asked awkwardly; we all know how and why he died.

"Miquel...he was on magical highs, alcohol and muggle drugs. That much was clear. He obviously...he didn't seem to know his limits." Victoire spoke slowly, like she was trying to stop herself from throwing up.

"Does anybody know yet?" Dad asked.

"Like who?" we all looked to the staircase when we heard John-Paul's strong English voice. "I have no family and all Gabby's family is here, who else is going to need to know?"

"His friends." Dad countered gently.

John-Paul sat in one of the chairs between Dad and Victoire and looked at me as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Miquel's friendship group...dwindled over the past several months. What with Dominique moving to England, Charlotte going sight-seeing, Margaret running away -"

"Peter going to jail?" I finished for him, not looking at my uncle who had lost his son only hours ago.

Nobody said anything for a couple of minutes; nobody wanted to risk upsetting John-Paul for obvious reasons and nobody was quite sure how to change the subject in a not obvious way.

"Is Gabrielle sleeping?" Granddad asked tensely.

"Yeah, eventually. How were Cleo and Nessa?" I looked up at John-Paul when he answered Granddad and felt a jolt of sympathy for him. He loved his twin daughters, but Miquel was his pride, joy and the best thing in his life. He lived for his son and enjoyed spending time with him. Before he threw him out of the house that is.

"Zey both went to sleep at around midnight. Woke up crying at dawn. Zey ate leetle and are now walking with Louis." Grandma sighed delicately.

Another silence descended over the table, each of us mulling over our own thoughts.

I personally couldn't believe that Miquel had actually died. Fair enough the last year of his life, we hadn't been speaking but he was still my cousin and I still loved him. He may have had an addiction, but he was just a boy who was in over his head.

A tapping on the window broke the silence and Victoire got up from her chair to read the letter.

"It's from St. Mungo's." she mumbled, opening the envelope with her name on it. "It says the results are back and waiting for his next of kin to get." Victoire looked up at John-Paul who seemed to age another ten years over three seconds.

His skin got whiter, his wrinkles more deepened and the bags under his eyes heavier.

"I just can't believe my boy has gone."

* * *

><p>My parents, brother and sister, Teddy, Lottie and Albus, baby Casper and Scorpius and I went to France the day after Boxing day, arriving just after nine in the evening. Miquel's funeral was booked for the thirtieth of December but my Grandmother and Aunt Gabrielle obviously needed my mother around them to help them get over Miquel's sudden death.<p>

"Wow, weren't you a little punk rocker." Scorpius teased when I took him to my old room at my Grandparents' house.

They live on the outskirts of a muggle and magical village where magic wasn't really a secret. They have quite a large house with a lot of land attatched, perfect for flying. My room is on the fourth floor with a front window, showing the long path to the village.

Scorpius was joking about the purple walls, black furniture, black doors and window frames and the many posters of rock bands on the walls. I felt a little sad when I saw my room wasn't actually different from how I left it. The dent in the wall was still there from when I threw my trunk at the wall when my Granddad told me I had to move out.

"They haven't changed a thing." I sat down on my large bed and traced the pattern on the black and purple bed spread.

Scorpius came to sit beside me and took my hand. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back of it lightly. "Your Grandparents think of you as a third daughter rather than a granddaughter." he pointed out gently.

I pushed so the two of us landed on the mattress softly. "There was a time when I thought of Grandmama and Grandpapa as my parents." I looked up at the top of my four poster bed and frowned when I saw the double black curtain covering the top of it.

"I don't even think that they've been in here since I left." I carefully stood up on the mattress and pulled the first layer of curtain so it came loose in my hands. I grinned when I heard the clinking of glass against glass.

"Watch yourself."

Scorpius moved out of the way just in time for the dozen bottles of muggle alcohol to land on my mattress, joined by about two dozen boxes of cigarettes.

"When we were fifteen, Granddad caught Miquel and I smoking in the garden and raided my room. There's some more bottles behind my bathtub through there." I nodded to my bathroom.

I took another look around my room and felt guilt tear up through my throat. Miquel helped me decorate it. Miquel helped me steal these posters and paint the door black and come up with hiding places to hide the stuff we'd steal or the alcohol or cigarettes.

"Scorpius I miss him." I didn't even know I was crying until Scorpius gently wiped away the tears.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius. . .Scorpius, are you awake?" I whispered, nudging him with my elbow.<p>

"No, go back to sleep." Scorpius murmured without opening his eyes.

"I can't." I sat up and nudged him again, making him groan and open one eye.

"Baby, it's two a.m.. You haven't slept properly since Christmas Eve almost four days ago. Get some sleep." Scorpius yawned and settled back into his pillows.

"I'm going to go downstairs, heat some milk up." I sighed and rolled out of the bed.

"Mm hmm." Scorpius was already asleep by the time he answered me.

I remembered that I was only in my underwear, I couldn't be bothered to unpack when we first got here so when Scorpius and I went to bed I simply stripped off and went to sleep in my underwear. Scorpius' case was on top of mine so I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of his boxers from his case and pulled them on.

I headed down to the kitchen through the long way rather than down the staircase that leads directly into the kitchen. I wanted to take a walk through the house that I lived in for six years. Everything was the same; the decoration, the furniture - only now the house of course had Christmas decorations up. The many framed photographs that lined the walls had tinsel and fairy lights over the frames.

I smiled when I saw a photo of Miquel and I both scowling at the hideous decor of our frame.

The living room was like a shrine to my grandparents' grandchildren. Mum and Aunt Gabrielle had a wall dedicated to them but everywhere else there was photos of myself, Victoire, Cleo, Vanessa, Louis and Miquel. From their very first grandchild-grandparent portrait of Victoire and themselves to the latest one of us all at Victoire's wedding - excluding Miquel since he wasn't speaking to anybody in the family at that point.

I didn't ever realise just how alike all the female Delacour's looked. My mother, Gabrielle, Grandmother, Victoire and my twin cousins and myself now all look extremely alike. We all have silver-blonde hair, pale skin, naturally tinted cheeks, full lips and blue eyes. Even if the blue eyes are different shades.

The photo of seven of us in the middle of the mantle piece made us all look like sisters, with Grandmother Appoline as our mother.

"Ze women in my life are all beautiful." I jumped when I heard Grandpa's voice from behind me.

I'd used one of the side entrances to come into the living room and hadn't noticed him sitting in the corner in his favourite chair.

"Well, zey are when zey aren't wearing other peoples underwear." Grandpa chuckled lightly, nodding to the baggy mens boxers and t-shirt I had on.

"Why aren't you in bed, Grandpa? It's two in the morning."

Grandpa shrugged and returned to looking out of the window.

"My grandson has been dead for two days." Granddad shook his head without turning away from the window. "My boy, my leetle boy. I sound so cold and callous and I do not mean too, but. . .but he was my heir. My first boy -"

"Granddad, you still have Louis." I reminded him. Granddad loves all of his grandchildren, especially his granddaughters but it was no secret that he adored Miquel. My Uncle John-Paul works for my Granddad and they always planned for Miquel to inherit the Delacour family business when he was older. As the oldest male Delacour, everything would fall to him when Granddad died. Regardless that he wasn't legally a Delacour, he's the next male in the family bloodline.

This is how I expected my Grandfather to cope. Focusing on the business so he would be able to keep himself together to comfort his beloved wife and daughters.

"Yes, leetle Louis. . .Miquel, I can't believe he has gone." Granddad subtly wiped tears away from his cheeks and then looked at me. "Your grandmuzzer, muzzer and seester are in ze kitchen. Go on, bebe, keep zem company. I will be fine." Granddad took my hand when I walked past him and kissed the palm softly.

"I am ever so proud of my leetle Dominique. My leetle Minnie."

I didn't reply, I just bit my lip to stop from crying at the sight in front of me and walked out of the room and down the long hallway quietly.

Like Granddad said, my grandmother, mother and sister were sitting around the island in the kitchen with a large tub of ice-cream open and some loose photos scattered around the island.

"You can't sleep either?" Victoire smiled lightly, offering me her spoon when I sat on an empty stool beside her.

"No, and Scorpius' snores aren't helping things either." I rolled my eyes and helped myself to a spoon full of triple chocolate ice cream that I knew Grandmother Appoline made by hand.

"I like your husband, Dominique." Grandmother Appoline smiled at me. "He makes you happy, non?"

"Yeah, yeah he makes me happy." I smiled back and ran a hand over his boxers on my thigh. "What are you looking at?" I looked towards the photographs and felt the air in my lungs increase heavily when I saw about a hundred pictures of Miquel looking back up at me.

"Gabrielle wants us to choose a photo to put in the paper." Mum explained softly. I could see there was three piles already sorted. A 'no' pile that had the latest photos of Miquel. In almost every single one of them he was either scowling or obviously drunk or high. The 'yes' pile consisted of photos of Miquel from a baby to our second year at Beauxbatons. The third pile consisted of the photos they hadn't gone through yet.

"There aren't many photos that are. . .flattering to Miquel." Grandma sniffed. She excused herself to use the bathroom.

"I remember this." I pulled a photo from the 'no' pile. My sixteenth birthday party, well the first one. Miquel and I were both sitting at the dining table, frowning because we were bored and John-Paul was keeping an eye on the wine and champagne and only allowed the two of us one glass each. Miquel and I had both went out and got smashed straight after the dinner and we didn't come home for three days.

"Our. . .I mean his friends will have photos of him." I put the photo back on the counter top but kept it close to me.

"I wouldn't know where to start with who to ask." Mum shook her head. "This is pointless. In all of these photos he's either scowling, frowning, looking angry or is drunk!" she added in a whisper so Grandma wouldn't hear if she came back in the room.

"I would. I know who will have some." I cleared my throat; go straight to Peyton Demyer. Of course, the last time I spoke to Peyton she physically attacked me and Bex hit her for it.

Mum and Victoire exchanged a long look before they looked at me.

"Is it. . .safe for you to go to your old friends?" Victoire asked, obviously daring to ask the question Mum asked.

I'm not stupid, blind or ignorant and I definitely saw the wary looks my parents gave me when we all agreed to come back to France - they were afraid that France would bring out the worst in me.

"I'll be fine." I spoke with more confidence than I felt. "I can look after myself, you know."

Mum moved from her stool and came to stand in front of me. She combed her fingers through my hair and moved it out of my face.

"That's what I'm worried about sweetheart. I don't want you to go back to the girl who arrived last Christmas."

* * *

><p>I knew where my old friends would be and I knew that to catch them at the correct time, I would have to go during the middle of the night so instead of waiting until morning like my mother and sister suggested, I went to my bedroom and tried to silently dress.<p>

"Dominique, it's two thirty." Scorpius moaned when he flicked the lights on. That made looking through my suitcase for something to wear a lot easier.

"I'm going out." I told him, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans, a long dark grey t-shirt and my favourite leather jacket.

Scorpius got out of bed and went to check out of the window before he looked back at me.

"Is France in some whole different time zone rule thing to England? Like in America when it's two a.m. it's really five p.m.?"

"No. It's still two in the morning, nearly three, which means I have to hurry. I'll be back later today. I promise." I quickly undressed and then dressed in my chosen outfit.

I added a pair of flat, knee length boots to go over my jeans and then hunted around for my wand.

"I have a bag somewhere that can fit my wand and stuff in - a-ha!" I pulled my drawers away from the wall to reveal a hidden set of shelves built into the wall itself. I grabbed the bag I hid away two years ago and then saw something that made me feel a little sick.

A small silver blade with a metal handle was laying right at the back of the top most shelf, barely hidden from view by jewelry box full of stolen jewelry.

"Where are you - no way. They tried to beat you up last time." Scorpius understood where I was going once his sleep deprived mind woke up a little bit.

_They tried to beat you up last time_ - last time I wasn't alone and now I won't have the security that Bex, Rose, Albus, Scorpius and the others provided.

I quickly grabbed the knife and put it into the medium sized bag.

I moved to my normal handbag and pulled out some things that I normally carried around; make up bag, a small mirror and out of habit now my mobile phone.

"I know but we need a photo of Miquel and they'll have one." I zipped the dark purple bag shut and pulled it over one shoulder, putting my wand in the front pocket, the one with the knife in it.

Scorpius looked like I had suddenly decided I wanted to become best friends with Lauren Goyle and Amanda Avery.

"Baby, I'll be safe. I promise." I walked across the room to stand in front of him. "I'll be back sometime later today."

"Wait, you're not going and coming straight back?" Scorpius reached out and put two hands on my hips, pulling me into him.

"No. . .I think I'm going to visit some places. No offence baby, but I want to do it alone and if I don't go now, I won't get a chance to go alone." I kissed his bare chest, directly above his heart and pulled away from him.

* * *

><p>I knew they were where I expected them to be as soon as my feet slammed into the ground after my apparation.<p>

About twenty miles away from the countries capital in abandoned farming fields stood a large warehouse that some of my older friends found about eight years ago. My group of friends had been coming here for years and about four years ago Miquel, Lottie, Peter and myself were brought here by some older students.

The place was large enough and deserted enough that people often stayed here for days on end - I did sometimes.

Even though the ground was coated in a layer of snow I knew there would be people in there, and I know just who would be in there.

I didn't bother knocking or making my presence known, I just took a deep breath and pushed on the large door until it opened.

The music, laughter, yelling and hum of voices stopped when everybody saw who was standing in the doorway of our old hangout.

Some of the old crowd were here; Peyton, Maria, Zack, Jayden. There was some new people that I recognised, Rebecca Parker - Lottie's sister, another two of Lottie's siblings whose names I couldn't remember. The two younger girls who Lottie beat up before she dropped out of school and other younger students from Beauxbaton's.

"You have some nerve strutting into this place." Maria Bentington was the first person to speak.

I bit my tongue and continued to stand in the doorway with my hands in my jacket pockets, taking a look around the warehouse. It was exactly the same, names sprayed and painted on to the walls, posters glued up, empty bottles everywhere, dozens of mattresses all over. There was a balcony that took half of the ceiling up and there was a curtain covering it so couples could have privacy.

"Your sister had her baby." I called across the room to Rebecca Parker and her brother and sister. The sister only looked to be around thirteen and the brother looked about a year older than her. "She had a boy, Casper. Christmas morning."

"Whoopie for her. Another brat to add to the family tree." Rebecca retorted with a snort making several people snicker.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Peyton Demyer screamed, getting up from her spot beside an empty metal bin that was holding a bonfire. "I owe you a kicking."

I watched as she came to stand in front of me and I just arched an eyebrow when she tried to look threatening.

"I'm not here to fight any of you or to argue with any of you. I need a favour." I looked at Peyton but spoke to the entire warehouse.

"Why should we do you any favours? What have you done for us in the past year?" Maria sneered.

I took a deep breath and let it out before I spoke.

"Miquel is dead." I heard nearly everybody suck in with a shock when they heard me and a couple of girls began sobbing straight away.

I looked directly at Peyton when I said this, the last time I saw her she and Miquel appeared to be in some sort of a relationship.

"How did he die?" Peyton asked; a lot of people made sounds of disbelief but a few of the people who really knew me before last year hushed them.

They all know that no matter how estranged Miquel and I were before he died, I would _never_ lie about his death.

"Accidental overdose. He came to my grandparents' house in England on Christmas night and started shouting. His heart got worked up and couldn't handle the strain." I repeated the short analysis that Victoire told me on Boxing Day.

"Look, Peyton I realise that we're no longer friends but I really need a favour from you. My aunt Gabrielle needs a photo of her son. A photo where he is happy -"

"I have some. You can have them." Peyton muttered, her face deathly pale and her eyes wide and swimming with tears.

I looked away from her and saw that most of the older girls were crying while some of the boys looked upset but were comforting the girls.

Miquel really was a decent guy before he got addicted. Cool, friendly, smart, kind, protective - the best friend anybody could have.

* * *

><p>A lot of the people in the warehouse, mainly the younger ones, left us all in privacy. They either illegally apparated away or walked to the closest village. Rebecca Parker took her younger siblings home to repeat the news of both Miquel's death and Casper's birth.<p>

"I heard at school that you're a popstar." Zack mentioned as the last few of us sat around the fire in silence.

Zack, Peyton, Maria, Kevin, Jayden, the two girls Lottie beat up and some more boys and girls from the year directly below me all stayed behind because they all knew Miquel the most. Somebody opened a fresh bottle of muggle alcohol and started passing it around in the circle we were sitting in.

"Yeah. Lottie's sister actually is my manager." I accepted the bottle from one of the girls and took a swig.

"How is Lottie?" Maria asked.

I smiled and pulled my copy of the first ever photograph of the second generation of the Potter family out of my bag and passed it to her. "She's good. She has her own shop set up with a flat above it. The Dad is my cousin Albus."

I looked around the group and felt the familiar guilt and remorse fill my throat.

This time two years ago, we'd have all been here. Me, Lottie, Miquel, Peter, Maggie, Chris.

"It's strange isn't it?" Peyton muttered from her spot to my right. "You've got this amazing life in England, have a music career. Chris has his own clothes shop. Lottie's a mother. Miquel's dead. Maggie's missing and Peter is in prison." she too looked around the group and I saw a tear fall down her face.

"Two years ago we were all just a bunch of misfits who liked partying. I don't even know what's happened to the others you know." Peyton held up one hand and counted as she reeled off names. "Jasmine, Eddie, Marcus, Jade, Laurie, George, Jean-Paul. I think Robert is in the French jail. . ." she trailed off with a small shrug of a shoulder and wiped her tears from her face.

"It's all real now, you know? He's dead. . .this killed him. What we do, it actually killed him. How we live it ruins people!"

I looked away from Peyton when everybody stopped their own conversations and looked at the two of us.

Did this life style ruin people?

_Yes_, a voice in my head yelled. _Look at Peter and Miquel. It made Peter think he was invincible and untouchable enough to try and get away with rape. It turned Miquel into an addict, an addict who couldn't fight the addiction._

_No_, another louder voice shouted. _It didn't ruin you. It made you into the person you are now. You wouldn't be succesful, married, happy and on speaking terms with your family if you hadn't lived like this for a while. Look at Lottie, she's a loving mother now, this time a year ago she was a thug._

"Then don't let it ruin you." I stood up from the floor and tossed the bottle into the flames, not caring that people protested or that the flames grew higher and got more heated. "I didn't, Lottie didn't, Maggie didn't eventually." I picked the pile of photographs that Peyton got for me about an hour ago and tucked them into my bag.

"You know, I was actually scared about coming here." I told them all when I saw the knife in my bag. I pulled it out and turned the handle round in my hand a couple of times. "I was scared that things would be the same as they were last Easter. They're not though. I'm not the same girl I was two years ago. Don't let this life style ruin you. Go home guys, your parents will forgive you. Go to school and actually try. Most of you have months left - just don't give up on yourselves." I tossed the knife into the flames too and stepped away from the group that I once considered family.

"Don't be like Miquel or Peter. Don't let this stupid, pointless lifestyle kill you all." I took one last look around the place I once thought was the coolest place in the world, with the people I thought I would do anything for and sighed deeply.

One by one this group was getting smaller. First Chris left, then I got expelled, then Lottie left, then Maggie ran away, then Peter went to jail and then Miquel died.

I hope nobody else has to go through what either of us all went through.

I turned my back on the group and for what I knew would be the last ever time I walked out of the warehouse and my old friends.

I didn't bother apparating away.

It's not even dawn yet so I just walked. I walked through the snowy fields of the French country side until the sun came up and settled in the sky.

* * *

><p>Even in the middle of winter, the weather around the palace of Beauxbaton's is still beautiful. Not warm enough that I wanted to shed my coat as I walked through the field to the palace walls, but warm enough that I wouldn't be completely cold without one.<p>

I easily found the place on the walls where I could climb up and over the wall and safely climb on to the paddock where Headmistress Posey housed the schools winged horses. All I did was use some well positioned trees and a few spaces where bricks were pushed out to climb on to the wall then jump the four foot distance between the wall and paddock and then drop from the roof into the schools grounds.

Beauxbaton's is more breathtaking and a lot more appealing than Hogwarts is. Four levels with sun light reflecting off of the many glass windows. . .yet I don't feel as comfortable as I did at Hogwarts.

Ignoring the feeling of unease in me I walked forwards and up the grounds to the main entrance. There were many students walking around the grounds so I would probably go unrecognised by many until somebody got a good look at me and since my hair is a different colour than it was the last time I was here, it would take a decent look to see if it was me.

I quickly glanced in the dining chamber which was like a smaller but decorated in a higher class version of the Great Hall. I smiled at the sound of the wood nymphs serenading the students who were still eating breakfast - I'll admit to missing that. I took a look around at the Christmas decorations around the chamber and smiled lightly when I saw the ice-sculptures and remembered last year when Miquel and I altered them into rude positions and the year before when Lottie and I pushed them all over during the final meal of the winter term.

A hand on my shoulder surprised me and I turned to look at the face of Madame Posey - the schools headmistress and my number one hater. She literally despised me and seemed glad when she could finally expell me.

"I am zorry for your loss." Madame Posey spoke softly in English - she'd only ever spoken French to me before!

"You speak English?!" I ignored her condolence and just gawked at her. "You always yelled at me in French!"

"You zpoke to me in French zo I zpoke back in my native. Come. . .zer is a lot of students who won't be happy to zee you in zis palace again." Madame Posey kept her hand on my shoulder as she directed me to the all too familiar route to her office.

Past the dining chamber, along the first floor, up the marble staircase, down through the classrooms and then the bottom of the corridor with her door in the middle of the final wall.

The double doors opened by themselves when they sensed their owner walking towards them and closed when we were inside. I automatically went to sit in the chair I normally sat in, the one opposite her vast desk but she surprised me again by walking over to the comfortable looking velvet sofa in front of the huge window over looking - the paddock!

"I changed zee layout of my office and it's view after a student told me 'ow you all liked to escape ze palace. I saw you climb over ze fence." Madame Posey sat on one of her comfy looking chairs and just looked at me for a moment.

I looked away from her and took a look around the office.

How many times have I been in this office? How many times have I sat in the straight backed chair and listened to her scream in my face or give me another lecture on how I'm a disappointment to the good Delacour and Weasley names?

"Ze last time you were in 'ere, I shouted at you and you told me to die in my sleep." Madame Posey continued talking when I remained silent. "Of course, zat was after you attacked a student, trashed ze segregation dormitory and smashed several school windows."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that; even I have to admit the change in myself was a complete turn around from a year ago.

"You know. . .I zink getting you out of zis school was ze best zing zat could 'ave 'appaned to you."

"Why?" I spoke at last and glared at her. "If I didn't get kicked out Peter wouldn't be in jail, Lottie wouldn't be a mother, Margaret wouldn't be missing and Miquel wouldn't be dead -"

"But you might 'ave been." Madame Posey spoke softly now. "I look at you now and every trace of ze horrible leetle zug zat I expelled just over a year ago is gone!"

I didn't shift my glare but I felt myself calm down a little bit.

"If you adn't ave left, Peter Daveson would probably be raping anozer girl! Charlotte Parker would probably be terrorizing some ozzer teenager! Miquel would probably ztill be dead!" Madame Posey moved from her chair to the sofa beside me and took my hands in hers. "Don't feel guilty zat you couldn't stop your cousin - feel proud zat you changed ze life of yourself, Charlotte, Margaret. Zink of Charlotte's baby. Zat baby 'as every chance now!"

For what felt like the millionth time in the past three days, I felt tears fall down my cheeks and a sob rip up my throat.

* * *

><p>Madame Posey kept me in her office for a good few hours until I stopped crying and she watched me eat something. She handed me a box on my way out and told me Miquel had left some things when he got expelled last term and neither Vanessa or Cleo remembered to take them home at Christmas.<p>

"I'm back." I shouted when I walked through the front door of my Grandparents' house. I headed to the kitchen where my parents, sister Grandfather and Scorpius were sitting with my Aunt Gabrielle and the twins.

"Where have you been?" Aunt Gabrielle asked me quietly.

"To see some of Miq - my old friends. I then went to Beauxbatons." I put the box on the island and took the photographs out of my bag. "Here you go." I handed her the large pile of photographs, which she started going through straightaway.

"I don't think I even know when these were taken." she murmured, looking through them quickly. She smiled at some of them but frowned at others. Luckily she was putting them on the counter top when she had looked at them so I could see what she was smiling or frowning at.

"Zat's more zan I needed to see." she laughed for the first time in days and showed us all a photograph which made my cheeks burn bright red.

It was of Miquel and I, we were both sitting on a large sofa only we weren't alone. I was on the lap of some guy I can't even remember and Miquel was being straddled by Maria Bentington's sister. His hands were up her shirt and she was sucking on his neck.

"I'll take that one." I snatched it from her and quickly zipped it up in my bag.

"Who even is that girl?" Victoire laughed.

"Marissa Bentington! She's the year above us!" Cleo gasped and looked at Nessa who just nodded her head slowly.

"He liked them younger." I told them all slowly. "He. . .he actually liked the people below us in school more than the older students."

Aunt Gabrielle smiled and looked at another photograph. "When was zis one taken?"

I looked at the one she was holding and smiled straight away, remembering that night clearly.

"The week before I got expelled. Peyton's birthday party. That was the best night since Lottie's birthday two months before hand." I laughed. "Miquel danced all night long that night."

We stayed in the kitchen for a couple more hours and when Teddy, Louis, my grandmother and John-Paul all arrived back to the house from wherever they had been they enjoyed and participated in listening to me explain most of the photographs and throwing the occasional comment in.

Granddad, Scorpius and Teddy went into the muggle village not to far away and bought us all food from the take-away and we ate food, everybody apart from Cleo and Nessa had a couple of beers. I know my Dad and grandparents pretended to not notice Louis pouring beer into his empty bottle of butterbeer.

It was fun, my French family and my English immediate family and my husband and I all sitting around exchanging stories of Miquel in his better days. When the clock struck midnight, we all were told to go up to bed by Grandmother Appoline.

I was exhausted after having around four hours sleep over the past two days and led Scorpius up to my bedroom. Victoire and Teddy were in a bedroom opposite ours and Louis was in the one further down the hall. Cleo and Vanessa were opposite Louis' and my parents and aunt and uncle were on the floor below us with my Grandparents' room being on the same floor.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened today?" Scorpius asked pulling his jumper and pants off and folding them up and putting them away in his suitcase.

"I went to this warehouse where we used to hang out. I told Peyton and the others about Miquel and she gave me the photos and, I think we patched things up." I peeled my clothes off and went to Scorpius' suitcase for another one of his t-shirts.

He didn't ever seem to mind me wearing his clothes to sleep in. I pulled off my bra and panties and then climbed into the bed with Scorpius, allowing him to pull me close so my back was resting against his chest.

"Then I went to school and talked to my old headmistress. She gave me that box." I remembered the box we hadn't looked through.

"Did you get a chance to do what you wanted alone?" Scorpius' lips were in my hair as he spoke.

"No. I don't want to do it. I thought I could but. . .I can't." I muttered, curling myself further into his arms. I'm at my comfortablest and safest when Scorpius has his arms wrapped around me.

"What was it?"

I bit my lip before I turned around in his arms so I could see the outline of his face in the moonlight shining through my window.

"You know how you and Imogen go flying?" I remembered him and the one family member at school he actually liked and how they would go flying with each other alone for time together.

"Yeah." Scorpius scowled, obviously curious as to how I knew about that since he didn't tell me.

"Well, Miquel and I would go sit under a bridge in Beauxbatons that led to the enchanted forest." I whispered, closing my eyes and picturing the small enclosed gathering that I don't think anybody else in the entire school knew existed.

"We'd go there and spend hours just talking and spending time together. It was our spot, ya know? I. . .I don't think I can face going there without him with me."

Scorpius tilted his head down so he could kiss my lips soundly. I didn't protest as his tongue separated my lips and swept through my mouth gently.

When he pulled away I moved one of my hands to cup his cheek and gently traced my index finger over one brow.

"You are the bravest, most beautiful woman I have ever met, Dominique Malfoy. I love you." Scorpius whispered, his mouth barely an inch away from my own.

"I couldn't do this without you." I whispered back.

* * *

><p>I tightened my grip on Scorpius' hand as the slow, depressing music stopped and uncle John-Paul, Dad, Louis and a man I vaguely recognised from somewhere gently lowered Miquel's coffin on to the stand.<p>

The church and it's graveyard in the muggle village near my parents home was the first place that my Aunt Gabrielle wanted to bury her son in and since the Delacour's were a very prominent family in that village the muggle authorities didn't question it at all.

I was honestly surprised by how many people showed up to his funeral. I was only expecting the family and the odd friend of his parents. I got a shock when I saw most of my old friends, the ones who graduated before I was expelled, the ones who I saw at the warehouse. Madame Posey and several other Professors were sitting in the benches when we followed the coffin in.

Lottie's father, step-mother and some of her siblings were sitting together to. Lottie was sitting on the other side of the church from her father and from what I could tell from a glance she wouldn't look in his direction and he wouldn't look in hers.

I didn't really pay much attention to the short service, from what I could gather neither was Scorpius nor Teddy since they couldn't understand the French that the man was saying. I sat in silence, letting my tears fall silently down my face until Aunt Gabrielle and Uncle John-Paul both sat down from finishing their short, tear filled speech.

When the French man asked if anybody else would like to pay their respects, I let go of Scorpius' hand and shakily stood from my spot on the front row on the right hand side of the coffin. I moved to stand at the space where Aunt Gabrielle was standing a few seconds ago. A few feet from the coffin.

"I'm. . .um, my name is Dominique Malfoy." I ignored the sound of my voice and wiped the tears away from my eyes, sucking the sob in my throat down in a deep breath. "I'm Miquel's cousin."

I looked away from the coffin and looked around the mourners here to pay their respects.

My mother, grandmother, grandfather, sister and brother all had tears falling down their faces. My aunt was sobbing into her husbands chest. My twin cousins were clutching each others hands, identical tears falling down their identical faces.

Lottie was sitting a few rows behind Scorpius, she too had tears falling down her face and Albus had his arm around her. I could see Peyton Demyer sitting with her mother, she too was crying. Maria Bentington, her sister and parents. Zack and Jared were with their parents too. Madam Posey was crying as she looked up at me.

"Before he died, Miquel and I weren't really on the best of terms. See, well you all probably know, me and his best friend had a. . .erm, a falling out and Miquel took his side. The last time I saw Miquel before he died, my husband had to stop him from attacking me." I stepped closer to the coffin and put my hand on the lid, tracing the small golden plaque with his name and dates of birth and death on it, engraved elegantly.

"For the past year of my life and the last year of his life, we hated each other. Really hated each other. . .but it wasn't always like that." I looked away from everybody and just focused on the name of my cousin on his coffin. "We were once best friends. We were more like brother and sister. I loved him more than my brother and it. . ." I blew out the breath I didn't know I was holding in and took another one in.

"and I don't mean to sound disrespectful to my cousins or my brother but it feels like I've lost my brother and I just want him back. I just want to see him one last time to tell him that what happened with me and Peter and him that it doesn't matter!" I looked over to my family slowly. "I want to tell him that I don't hate him because I can't hate him. I can't hate my cousin. . .I loved him. I loved him so much and it hurts so much now that he's gone and I can't tell him that I'm sorry!" I started sobbing now but I had enough control over myself to calm it down a little bit.

"I. . .I want to tell him that I love him one more time. I want. . .to say sorry for being angry when he needed me and. . .and. . .oh -" I put both hands on the lid of the coffin and began to sob again, tracing the small plaque lightly.

I looked over the mourners once more and saw that nearly everybody was crying now. My father was, Teddy had silent tears falling down his face, Albus was crying slightly and Scorpius had tears in his eyes.

"He wanted me to sing. He always wanted me to be a singer." I wiped my eyes and forced my sobs to stop. "And I am. Miquel. . .I did it. Now I want you to do the one thing I wanted you to do." I looked up again but this time I looked out of the window which had a great view of the fields where we would usually spend most of our days in the summer. Planning what mischief to get up to in our early teen years and usually getting smashed in our late teen years.

"I want you to be happy and be peaceful." I whispered softly.

If I wasn't a witch and if I didn't know there was an afterlife I'd have had an heart attack because when my whisper got carried around the church for everybody to hear three things happened consecutively.

The candle on the other side of Miquel's coffin blew itself out.

A ray of sun light from the previously cloudy grey skies shone through the stained glass window behind me.

The highest note on the piano underneath the window pressed itself down and the high note rang out longer than it should have done.

* * *

><p>While everybody who attended the funeral was in either the living room, kitchen or drawing room for the wake I was in my Grandfathers office, sitting at his desk with the box from Madam Posey in front of me.<p>

It was mainly a few items of clothes, a couple of posters, his broomstick, a couple of unused school text books but something caught my attention.

It was a letter that was never sent with my name on the envelope.

The letter was now open in front of me, the ink being smudged from where my tears had landed on it.

_Dear Dominique,_

_I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from. I don't know why I'm writing this letter. _

_Just so you know. . .I'm clean as I write this. I had a dream last night but it wasn't quite a dream. It was snowy, and I was at your Weasley Grandparents' house. You were there, Lottie was there and your family was. I was saying some horrible things and then things got fuzzy and I woke up. _

_I've never had a dream like that before and it's spooked me out but I have this gut feeling about it. I don't know what it is. _

_Maybe I'm a seer._

_I just have this feeling that I should write you. I know we haven't spoken in about eight months and I know we no longer wish to speak but who else would I tell? My best friend is in prison and apparently Lottie is knocked up by Potter._

_I'm scared Dominique. There was something about how that dream ended. _

_I don't like it. _

_I'm scared._

"Dominique?"

I looked up from the letter in my hands to see Scorpius standing in the open doorway.

"He knew." I whispered. "He knew he was going to die. He had a dream. . .like a vision. He knew how he was going to die and he was scared and he was asking for my help and -"

"Hey, come on." Scorpius came to pull me out of the chair and he wrapped his arms around me. "Look, I know you're grieving and I know his death wasn't planned or expected - but it is not your fault. You couldn't have stopped it. This is how he was supposed to go."

"But he -"

"No, Dominique." said Scorpius as he pulled away. "You saw the candle and the sun and the piano. Miquel is at peace and he doesn't blame you. I don't blame you, Gabrielle doesn't blame you. You have to stop blaming yourself." he cupped my face with both hands and wiped the tears away from my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Come on, your mother is worried." Scorpius took my hand and led me from the office.

* * *

><p>The days after Miquel's funeral passed slowly but I found myself on the platform at Kings Cross far too soon.<p>

We went home the day after the funeral and Scorpius and I stayed cabined up in our apartment. Mainly because I didn't want to see anybody and partially because all I wanted was to spend the remaining days with my husband before all we'd have is weekend leave for seven months.

"I don't want to leave you." Scorpius murmured at our spot several feet away from the family members waving a child off.

"I'll be fine." I promised him, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. "Besides, you'll be back home on Friday."

"Five o'clock. On the dot." Scorpius promised back before he put his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him.

His lips met mine as my hands went to rest on his shoulders and we kissed slowly but heatedly, stoically ignoring our family members standing and either watching or ignoring us completely.

The whistle was the only reason we pulled away from each other.

"Go on." I kissed Scorpius quickly once more before I stepped away from him.

"I'll write to you." Scorpius promised, stepping onto the train and leaning out of the door window. "Everyday. Say the word and I'll be home for you."

I smiled lightly and stepped closer to where my parents were standing with my fathers brothers and sister, their partners, Fred who was waving Bex off, Lottie and Casper who were waving Daddy Albus off and Scorpius' parents who wanted to come see their son off to school one last time.

"I love you." he called out as the train started to pull out of the station.

"I love you more." I mouthed back at him, raising my hand to wave at him the same time my father draped a hand over my shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

-ends with her seeing Scorpius off on the train

* * *

><p><strong>AN - what do you think?**

**Like I said, last proper chapter. The next one will be an epilogue of sorts.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N - Ok, so here it is. The last chapter.  
>I hope you enjoy it.<strong>

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Six years later. . .<strong>

I smiled at the sight of Scorpius playing ground-Quidditch with Albus' six year old son Casper, his seven year old brother Finnick and Victoire's five year old twin girls Amelia and Violet. He was brilliant with children, he adored his brother and his godson and whenever the twins would ask to stay the night at my house Scorpius would agree and spoil them rotten.

"He's good with children, isn't he?" Astoria smiled at the sight of her two sons playfully wrestling over the quaffle.

"Only Scorpius would ask for a family barbaque for his birthday." Ginny smiled slightly.

I turned away from my husband and his games to see the rest of our family emerging from the house. The men all went over to where Scorpius was playing with the children as the women set up the various dishes of food out.

Heavily pregnant Lottie and Bex with her slight baby bump were forced to sit out of the preparations along with Selena who had her new born baby girl in her arms and Lily who barely had a bump.

"How have you been feeling Bex?" Victoire asked as we all sat down at the table, watching as Teddy and James went over to the barbeque. "Morning sickness gone down?"

"A little bit. I puked at work the other day though. My boss wasn't impressed when he stood in front of my open window and all I could smell was his cologne. . . oh god I can still smell it." Bex turned a little green and eagerly accepted the glass of water Lottie handed her.

"You lot always make me so excited for what is to come." Lily groaned lightly. Her and Lysander announced their pregnancy three weeks ago. They're three months along. . .one month after they got married. Uncle Harry is now pretending to not accept the fact his one and only daughter wasn't saving herself for marriage like he had previously thought.

I kept my mouth closed when the mothers and mothers to be started exchanging pregnancy war stories and instead of joking with the women like Lucy, Roxanne or Rose who hadn't had children, I simply watched my husband in his element being with children.

I know that my mother, Lottie, Bex and Astoria all noticed that I was quiet through the entire day and the early hours of the evening and I could tell that they each planned on asking me about it. . .but of course with my male relatives they didn't have to wait.

"So, Dom when are you gonna get pregnant?" James asked as he carefully fed his daughter from her bottle.

"Yeah come on Dom, pop a kid out." Albus teased without looking up from cutting up Casper's food for him.

I didn't know how to respond to that. If I said I didn't want children yet things would get suspicious in a few weeks and if I said that I hadn't really thought about it most of the people here would sense the lie and call me out on it.

"Oh my wizarding god!" Mum gasped and put her hands over her mouth when I did nothing but open and close my mouth a couple of times.

"Oh, _finally_!" Astoria grinned and wiped a tear from her eye.

"What do you. . .oh!" Albus' eyes lit up with understanding when he looked from my mother to Scorpius' and then back to me again.

"Are you pregnant?" Lily grinned at me - a bit too loudly.

"Is she _what_?" in the unneeded excitement, nobody had noticed Scorpius coming back down from the house with a basket of wine in his hands. He was standing at the top of the staircase which led to the pool area where I set the table up in the early evening to enjoy the warmth.

I scowled and glared at my offending family members before I got up and slowly walked up the stairs until I was right in front of Scorpius.

"Are. . .are you pregnant?" Scorpius repeated lowly, using his fingers to tilt my chin up so he could look in my eyes.

"I was going to tell you tonight. I had it all planned. . .I'm a month in." I admitted quietly, putting one hand on his chest, directly over his heart.

"We're always so careful." Scorpius' breath fanned over my face.

"The night of Lily's wedding. . .we didn't even make it home, remember?" I blushed a little since from the sounds of whistling and my father clearing his throat loudly they could still hear us.

"So. . .we're. . .I mean, you're -"

"We're having a baby." I smiled up at him and grinned when he dropped the basket and put both hands on my hips and literally picked me up into the air and swung me round.

"I'm gonna be a Daddy!" Scorpius grinned before he pulled me down so he could press his lips against mine. "Best birthday present ever."

* * *

><p>My first pregnancy went surprisingly easy. I continued to work on my music career but I didn't do any tours or any shows at all. I simply focused on recording songs for my fifth album, writing material for other artists and then I became the face of a very large maternity wear clothing company in the muggle world which required a lot of photo shoots as my pregnancy progressed.<p>

On the tenth of May at lunch time, my waters broke and Scorpius and I went to the hospital. Lottie, who at this point had welcomed her second son Beau Harry Potter into the world, was my birthing partner with Scorpius. Bex, who was now a mother to her and Freddie's son Ashton George Weasley, was on standby if Scorpius feinted or freaked out.

At just after midnight on the twelfth of May, after a gruelling thirty six hours of labour, Scorpius and I welcomed baby Ariana Dominique Malfoy into the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Not long after that. . .<strong>

When Ariana was barely four months old I went to the hospital for a routine check up to measure my health before I went on a tour of the UK. I took Ariana for her check up and then received mine.

The night of the check up I acted normal. I cooked for my parents, Scorpius' parents and Scorpius. Fed Ariana every four hours, changed her, burped her and rocked her to sleep. I said good night to my parents and to Scorpius' and then followed Scorpius up to bed.

I silently got ready for bed and when Scorpius came up behind me in our bathroom and pressed his lips against my neck I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius frowned.

"We. . .we need to talk." I put two hands on his bare chest and pushed him away slightly.

"We can talk afterwards."

"Maybe if we talked more we wouldn't have to talk about what we need to talk about." I ranted, walking out of the bathroom and for safe measure I pulled on a pair of pajama pants to put on underneath his t-shirt that I wore for bed.

"Dom, you're rambling -"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>After the initial shock had worn off which took a few weeks, Scorpius and I eventually became excited that we were having another baby. Even if that meant we'd have two babies under the age of eighteen months within the year.<p>

This pregnancy wasn't as easy as my first. I could barely keep anything down. Every time Scorpius touched me or came near me I burst into tears and wore baggy clothing.

The twenty first of June at three a.m. I woke up when my waters broke. Scorpius took Ariana to spend the night with Lottie and Albus while he and Bex acted as my birthing partners. Just two hours later, I welcomed my second child and first son into the world.

Jamie Scorpius Malfoy, my worst pregnancy but my easiest labour was worth every tear shed, worth every time I vomited over the smell of roses or even the sound of running water.

* * *

><p><strong>A little while later. . .<strong>

When Jamie was five months old and Ariana was a little over one years old, I felt ill for a couple of weeks. I was off colour for a while so on Christmas Eve, when everybody came to our house since we had the biggest house and more space for my ever expanding family, Victoire took me into my bathroom and performed some tests.

The results made me throw up, burst into tears and throw a hairbrush through a window in frustration.

Once I wiped my tears, brushed my teeth and mended the broken window I stormed down the stairs into the kitchen where Scorpius was sitting with both our children in his arms sleeping.

"Come on baba, go see Nanny Astoria." I cooed Jamie as I carefully handed him over to Astoria, ignoring the curious looks and questions from Scorpius. "And you Princess, go see Grandpa Draco." I handed Ariana to Draco who doted on the first female-born Malfoy in centuries.

"Stand up." I glared at Scorpius, ignoring the confused glances from his parents, my parents, a few of my aunts and uncles and most of my cousins, all of whom were positioned in various places around the kitchen. I was far too angry to be concerned or even acknowledge that this should be private.

"The night of that Auror Ball. . .what did you say to me?" I spoke through gritted teeth, remembering the Auror Ball exactly six weeks and five days ago.

"Um. . .I don't remember -"

"Let's risk it." I reminded him, glaring at him. "Let's risk it you said. So what did we do? We risked it." without bothering to explain to him or my family who mostly looked confused, I brought my fist up and smashed it into Scorpius' nose.

"Well Mr. Risk-Taker here's the consequence. . .I'm pregnant, again." I spat out, putting a hand over my currently flat stomach.

"It's twins."

* * *

><p>After the first trimester my anger and annoyance at being pregnant for the third time before I was even twenty five had vanished when I heard the two strong heart beats of my third and fourth children.<p>

July the thirty first, two months after Ariana's second birthday and one month after Jamie's first birthday and the day of my uncle Harry's forty eighth birthday party, my waters broke for the third time in my life.

This time, Ariana stayed with Lottie, Albus, eight year old Casper, two year old Beau and their newborn son Riley, and Jamie stayed with Bex, Fred and their two year old son Ashton. My mother was my second birthing partner for my most gruesome labour. This one was just a little longer than Jamie's birth but it was more painful, more bloody, more urgent - and Scorpius finally feinted.

His mother replaced him and with my mother holding one hand and my mother in law holding another, I brought Laurie Fleur Malfoy and Dylan William Malfoy into the world.

* * *

><p>After three months of struggling with four children, I eventually hired a nanny to help me take care of two newborn babies, a toddler who could walk and a toddler who could crawl.<p>

After five months of still struggling to cope, I hired another nanny and returned to work. I received a lot of verbal abuse from the witches in the wizarding world about how I was abandoning the children I couldn't handle but I ignored it all.

I was there every morning to feed my children breakfast, clothe them. I was there to feed them dinner every night, bathe them and put them to bed. When their nanny's were playing or taking care of them I was either in my home studio or in my home office - both in the basement of my home.

For the first time in nearly three years, I went to the hospital and demanded to be put on a fail-proof method of contraception.

When the twins' six month check up came along, I got checked too and was happy to discover I wasn't pregnant. By the time the twins were one, Ariana was three and Jamie was two years old I still wasn't pregnant and I was immensely grateful.

Scorpius and I had time to appreciate actually seeing our babies growing into toddlers without having to focus on taking care of our younger babies. We could teach Ariana to read, write and spell. We could teach Jamie to walk and talk properly and we both taught Laurie and Dylan how to crawl.

For the first time in three years, Scorpius and I could appreciate our little family.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years after that. . .<strong>

At Uncle Harry's fiftieth birthday party, the same day as the twins' second birthday, I went to the bathroom with Bex, Lottie and Rose.

"Egh, I hate how magic can cure scars and missing limbs now but it still can't find a replacement for periods." Rose grumbled from the toilet stall.

"Tell me about it. Ashton keeps getting into our bathroom and I have to hide everything or he puts them down the toilet or up his nose." Bex laughed as she reapplied her mascara.

"Casper asked what they were the other day. He saw them in my handbag." Lottie told us all. Casper, now ten years old, was proving to be extremely intelligent and had a question for everything.

"That of course led to Albus having a sit down about _everything_." Lottie laughed. "I think he was more shell-shocked and traumatised than Casper was."

I didn't say anything, I just looked down at the champagne flute in my hand and mentally counted over dates for the tenth time since Rose spoke.

After taking several deep breaths to calm my nerves - which weren't that bad. Surprisingly enough, I wasn't as upset, angry or annoyed at this pregnancy. After taking several deep breaths I poured my champagne out into the sink and watched as it poured itself down the drain pipe.

"You haven't even touched that Dom. Is it flat?" Rose asked me curiously, the three girls having seen what I had just done.

"My period is seven weeks late."

* * *

><p>The fourteenth of February, three weeks early, right as Scorpius and I were celebrating Valentines Day, my waters broke for the fourth time in my life.<p>

With Scorpius and Rose by my sides we brought Beth Astoria Malfoy into the world thirty seconds before midnight.

A head of blonde hair, pale skin and piercing blue eyes, Beth was clearly the first of my children to accept her Delacour heritage.

Ariana refuses to let us cut her hair to anything above her shoulder blades so her brilliant blonde hair was always loose and down her back. Jamie has a head of honey coloured blonde hair that swims around his deep brown eyes. Dylan is more Weasley than Malfoy and has strawberry blonde hair with a few freckles scattered across his skin. Laurie is like a mini Ariana with her long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and dimpled cheeks.

The morning of the fifteenth, my parents brought Ariana and Jamie and Draco and Astoria brought Laurie and Dylan to meet their baby sister.

"Where's my brother?" Ariana demanded. Already having to share her daddy's attention with one sister, she wasn't impressed to having to share with another sister. "Daddy, I wanted a brother!"

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later. . .<strong>

"Are you sure?" I double checked with the Healer as Beth and Laurie both played with the toys in the corner. Every now and then two year old Beth would hold a toy up for four year old Laurie to levitate for a couple of seconds.

"I'm positive Mrs. Malfoy. You definitely are expecting another baby." the Healer looked happy and sympathetic at the same time.

"I have a six year old, a five year old, two four year olds and a two year old." I listed with a deep sigh. "My six year old seems to have a high level of magic, my four year old daughter is showing signs of magic before either of her brothers. . .and now I have another baby to add to the mix - it _is_ only one, isn't it?"

I don't think I could handle having another set of twins.

"Twins are becoming an occurrence in my family. I have one set of twins, my sister has one set of twins, my cousin has just had twin boys -" I listed Victoire's twelve year old twin girls, Violet and Amelia, my own twins and Lottie and Albus' one year old twin boys, Tyler and Mason. Their twins added to Casper, Beau and Riley.

"Mrs. Malfoy. . .forgive me if I'm overstepping the mark but I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about. You are a brilliant mother, your children are loved, happy and healthy. They want for nothing and know you love them." the Healer listed gently. "Go home and share this joyous news with your husband."

I looked behind her at the corkboard she had up on her wall with photos of her favourite patients. I smiled when I saw the first ever photograph of Scorpius and I with Ariana. Then one with me holding new born baby Jamie with Ariana curled up in her Dad's arms. A third one with my holding the twins with Jamie and Ariana sitting on Scorpius' lap and then the last photograph of my older children sitting on either side of me and Beth who was a couple of hours old with the twins in Scorpius' arms on a chair beside the hospital bed.

On Christmas Eve, Scorpius and I left Ariana, Jamie, the twins and Beth with both of our parents and went to the hospital. At thirty minutes before Christmas Day, and Casper's twelfth birthday, Scorpius and I were alone with the healer who talked me round and the three of us welcomed Maddison Malfoy into the world.

The first thing I noticed about my fourth daughter and sixth child was that unlike her brothers and sisters and Scorpius and myself, she had a head of jet black hair. Along with the hair, she had the brightest green eyes that reminded me of somebody. . .

"Michelle." I whispered, kissing my new born baby for the first time. "I want to give her middle name after Miquel."

Ariana, Beth, Jamie and Laurie may be more Malfoy than anything else and Dylan may be a definite Weasley, but baby Maddison Michelle Malfoy has my Grandfather Delacour's hair and eyes. Like Miquel had the Delacour hair and eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Six years later. . .<strong>

I didn't want to take the attention away from Jamie on his first day of Hogwarts so I waited until the first weekend after he started and until he wrote home to tell us he hadn't joined Ariana in Slytherin with Beau Potter, Ashton Weasley and Lily's daughter Charley Scamander - the four of them had formed a little clique from the moment they could all walk and talk and had caused nothing but trouble ever since so of course the four would go in the same house.

I waited until after Scorpius finished bragging that his son was the first Malfoy ever to be in Ravenclaw and for him to stop rubbing it in his fathers nose in jest that he was breaking all the Malfoy traditions by not being a Slytherin, not marrying a pure-blood, not having a male first born and having more than one child.

I waited until I could barely hide it any longer before I told Scorpius.

"Scorpius. . .I'm pregnant." I whispered late one night about a week before Ariana and Jamie were due to come back for Christmas holidays. Scorpius had been angry for a week because Ariana had performed her most dangerous prank yet, convincing a third year Hufflepuff boy that if he dropped off of the Astronomy tower a broom would appear magically to help him. It's a good job that Hagrid was passing and caught him before he hit the ground.

Scorpius' reaction wasn't what I expected. No shouting, no yelling, no blaming me.

"I think we need one more. . .but then that's it. We'll have seven kids - and we've got _four_ daughters. No more baby. No more after this baby."

* * *

><p>On my thirty fifth birthday, at home alone since my parents took the twins, Beth and Maddie out for the night to give Scorpius and I some alone time, my waters broke four weeks early. Since Beth had taken to hiding our wands and the twins had broken our floo pot we couldn't get in touch with anybody to help us.<p>

Scorpius delivered Mia Molly Malfoy by himself. Five minutes after Mia was born, Astoria apparated over to pick up a recipe and saw Scorpius and I propped up against the kitchen counter on the floor, blood and sweat staining the marble floor with our newborn baby curled up in my bathroom towels in my arms.

"Best birthday present ever." I whispered, gently stroking my finger down her chubby cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later. . .<strong>

Scorpius pushed Maddie's trolley as I pushed Beth's. Ariana, Jamie, Dylan and Laurie were pushing their own six feet in front of us - the closest we were allowed to be to our own children in public. Beth had run off to find some friends to grab a compartment and Mia was sitting on Jamie's trunk as he pushed it through the crowd, trying not to be so upset that her favourite brother was leaving her for four months again.

"I can't believe it's her last year." I murmured to Scorpius when our four oldest children signaled for us to stop walking when they stopped at a large group of teenagers.

I spotted Beau Potter, Ashton Weasley and Charley Scamander in the mix and pretended not to notice the smirks on their faces when they whispered something with Ariana.

"Scratch that, I'm surprised she lasted until her last year." I laughed.

Scorpius and Maddie both laughed too, but Maddie's wasn't as comfortable or natural as it normally was.

Her normally olive skin tone was abnormally pale for her and her eyes were wide. After seeing off five children to a boarding school, Scorpius and I recognised the tell-tale signs of nervousness.

"Maddie, are you ok sweetheart?" I asked her, dropping down to sit on her trunk with her.

Maddie is perhaps the most sensitive of my children. She seldom gets any alone time with Scorpius or I because whenever she tries there is usually a sibling in trouble that we have to deal with. Most of the time that sibling is usually Ariana.

"What if I don't make any friends?" Maddie asked me in an almost silent whisper. "What if the sorting hat can't sort me. . .or what if I'm a Hufflepuff?!" she looked aghast at that last question and I ignored the panicked expression Scorpius hid from Maddison.

"Sweetie, you'll make tons of friends. You're the sweetest, kindest girl I know -"

"What about Beth? She has a smile for everybody." Maddie pouted.

"She does. But so do you, you're quicker to smile though." I smiled at her and leant down to kiss her cheek lightly, grateful that this is probably the last time I'll be able to. Come Christmas time she'll say she's too old for me to kiss her in public.

"And if you are a Hufflepuff then that just means that Laurie will have to whip her Ravenclaw Quidditch team into shape because you'll bring the Hufflepuff team to the top with your chasing skills." Scorpius encouraged Maddison with a proud grin.

"We love you, Maddie. No matter where you go or what you do, nothing will stop that." I assured her.

I made sure to keep her close to me when our other children all returned, Jamie carrying a crying Mia on his shoulders.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad!" Ariana called out, giving us both a swift half hug each.

I gently pulled her closer to whisper in her ear, "_Please_, keep an eye on Maddie this year, Ariana. Make sure she's alright."

Ariana nodded discreetly and kicked Jamie in his leg and then inclined her head to Maddie's trunk and owl.

"Here Maddie, I'll get your trunk and owl and make sure it gets to the castle alright. I'll come find you with your robes when it's time to get changed, 'kay?" Jamie grinned down at his sister who smiled gratefully.

"Missy has a sister starting this year. She said her sister won't have nobody to sit with, would you mind sitting with her? You'd be doing me a huge favour sis." Laurie asked Maddison. Her smile got bigger as she nodded once more.

"If you have any trouble on the train, tell me and I'll put them in the hospital wing for you." Ariana winked with one last wave to her father and me she hurried onto the train. Jamie and Dylan grabbed one of Maddison's bulky belongings with their own and left us to it too.

"I'll take you to Missy and her sister." Laurie promised Maddison.

"Take care of yourselves girls." I pulled Laurie, Beth and Maddison into a tight hug and squeezed them one last time. Now that the oldest three weren't here, these three allowed me to hug them.

"Be good girls." Scorpius hugged each girl individually and then stepped back so little Mia could give her sisters a tearfilled hug goodbye.

The train whistled and Scorpius helped Laurie and Beth onto the train with their trunks and cat cages and the lifted Maddison on to the train.

"We'll write you all three times a week." we promised the girls. They nodded and hurried into the nearest compartment to wave out of the window.

I bit back tears when I saw another one of my babies waving goodbye to me from behind a window.

"Oh -!" I gasped when an older girl shoulder bumped Maddison and looked ready to start something with her.

Since there was a glass window covering the train compartment and the platform, I couldn't hear what was being said but that didn't matter because when the older girl opened her mouth to say something, the compartment door burst open and Ariana, Jamie and Dylan all stood there, glaring at the girl until she scuttled away.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek when I saw six of my children standing together in front of me, waving.

Ariana, the tallest since she inherited her fathers height, was standing at the back, with her hand on Maddison's shoulder. Jamie stood beside his older sister with a hand round Beth's shoulders, he was waving directly to Mia. The twins were standing together, smiling the same smile to Scorpius and Me. Maddison was standing in the middle of her older siblings, well and truly protected.

When the train began to slowly move away, I felt the tears falling down my face increase and before I knew it, Scorpius was pulling me into his chest because the train had sped away from the platform.

"Come on baby, she'll be alright." he murmured, using one hand to rub my back and another one to hitch Mia on to his hip.

I smiled and laughed when I felt a small hand in my hair.

"Don't cry Mummy. . .I'm still here." Mia whispered, leaning down since she was so high up in Scorpius' arms to whisper in my ear and give me a quick kiss.

"Maybe Hogwarts will bring her out of her shell." I suggested in a weak voice.

"Hogwarts changes people." Scorpius agreed, taking my hand to lead me and Mia out of the platform and back to where we parked the car.

"Maybe she'll come home confident. . .and still my baby girl." I longed for the little black haired baby that was a complete surprise for the first few minutes of her life.

"Look at you, you came out a different person. For the better." Scorpius pointed out.

"Yeah. . .I came out as a new me." I agreed, nodding my head slowly.

A new me. . .I remember the harsh, nasty, vile fifteen year old thug I once was. I remember the horrible sixteen year old who was willing to do anything to dis-associate herself from her surname for a while. I remember the seventeen year old who was hopelessly in love, full of regret for wasting so much time with hatred. I remember the twenty three year old having her first and second children. I remember the twenty four year old having four children. I remember the thirty five year old woman giving birth on her kitchen floor to the five year old in front of me now.

I definitely prefer the new me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Alright so. . .  
>it's finished. Finally, haha.<strong>

**I have so many thanks to give out that I can't even begin to name you all. Obviously the two main ones, ParkersPen and speedsONEandONLY because they're awesome and I love them so much.**

**AleAC23, Nimea, Harrypotterforeverx, twilightlover427, Little Miss Peeves - there is far too many to name, haha. I'd like to thank you all so much. The people who reivewed as guests, thanks. The people who reviewed as members, thanks again.**

**This story has been more than a story to me. It helped me cope with stuff and I'm grateful to all of you for putting up with me for the past forty chapters.**

**I love you all.**

**Look out for my new Dom/Scorpius story; _From Paris With Resistance._**


End file.
